Toi, mon garde fou
by fleurdorient yaoiste
Summary: harry pensait en avoir fini après la mort de voldemort, mais quand ses fidèles menacent encore sa vie, et qu'un serpentard donnerait sa vie pour le protéger... C'est un slash, yaoi, multiples lemons...
1. Chapter 1

_**Toi mon garde-fou**_

____

vague disclaimer :

Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon protefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !

Fleur d'orient yaoiste

_**chapitre 1 : Perdre pied et se laisser emporter... **_

Harry avait vaincu Voldemort l'année précédente, lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard, après une longue et harassante chasse aux horcruxes de près d'un an. Lui et l'Ordre s'étaient rendus à Godric's Hollow, là où tout avait commencé, pour enfin mettre un terme à ce guerre.

Au bout d'une journée de lutte acharnée, il avait vaincu et survécu tel que le prédisait la prophétie.

Ce combat, pour lequel il était destiné depuis bien avant sa naissance, lui avait laissé un goût amer et beaucoup trop d'interrogations. Mais le sentiment qu'il y avait surtout perdu son innocence en subsistait.

Qu'est ce qui le différenciait de Voldemort ? Lui avait également tué, des Mangemorts certes, mais des hommes, des femmes et des jeunes qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ron et Hermione voyaient bien que leur ami se réfugiait souvent dans le mutisme et dans de sombres réflexions. Mais à leurs questions, le survivant leur répondait inexorablement qu'il allait bien et que ce n'était qu'un simple coup de blues. Que cela allait passer.

Aux repas, Harry se montrait toujours joyeux avec ses camarades de tablée et riait aux plaisanteries. Il feignait l'étonnement aux nouvelles rumeurs abracadabrantes colportées par les sœurs Parvati. Et pourtant Merlin savait qu'elles avaient le chic pour dénicher la dernière information croustillante. Elles n'étaient pas les filles du riche magnat de la presse sorcière pour rien !

Mais tout n'était que façade pour Le-Garçon-qui-avait-vaincu. En effet, il ne se contentait que de donner le change et masquer ses émotions.

Un autre jeune homme, habitué aux masques, avait su remarquer le manque d'enthousiasme de Harry. Un jeune blond, de la maison des verts et argents. Anciennement et à tour de rôle fils de Mangemort, Mangemort contre sa volonté, espion pour l'ordre et combattant acharné pour défendre les idéaux de feu Dumbledore. Ce Serpentard avait l'œil pour décrypter les humeurs de notre Survivant national. Il l'observait ainsi de sa table, depuis quelques temps déjà et dans le but de remplir sa mission.

Le professeur McGonagall, devenue la directrice de Poudlard, s'inquiétait de l'état de santé psychologique de Harry. Depuis qu'elle l'avait "ramassé" sur le champ de bataille après sa lutte contre le Lord Noir, il avait passé deux mois durant lesquels il n'avait prononcé aucun mot, aucune parole et était comme cloisonné dans un monde de silence. On lisait la souffrance dans ses traits. Mais malgré l'insistance de ses amis, des Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste, des professeurs et de la directrice, Harry refusait catégoriquement de se confier.

Cela avait été dur pour Ron et Hermione. Dans le plus fort de la guerre, ils avaient enfin osé s'avouer leurs sentiments. Ils avaient scellé la veille de la bataille finale, leurs cœurs, leurs corps et leurs âmes. La guerre avait eu cela de bon au moins.

Malgré tout, ils ne pouvaient partager ce bonheur nouveau avec leur meilleur ami. Le roux avait l'impression de perdre son frère et la brune un ami très cher à son cœur.

Au bout de ces deux mois d'isolement, Harry sortit de son état apathique et, enfin, se décida à parler. Enfin, c'était un grand mot, car oui il parlait de choses et d'autres, du temps qui passe, des personnes qui gravitaient autour de lui, s'enquérant de la santé de chacun et du nombre de ses amis ou alliés disparus dans cette bataille sordide.

Néanmoins il taisait toujours l'objet de sa souffrance. Si une personne abordait le sujet, il changeait habilement le sens de la discussion. Même la sagacité et l'intelligence d'Hermione furent contrées. Ron avait beau le cuisiner avec gentillesse et douceur mais il se heurtait à un mur. Il ne voulait forcer son frère à se faire du mal en avouant, contraint, ce qui le chagrinait. Alors tout le monde se dit que Harry parlerait quand il sera prêt, et chacun se réjouit toutefois du retour du Gryffondor dans le monde des vivants.

Mais ce que chacun ignorait, c'est que la nuit, Harry sortait toujours de son dortoir aux alentours de minuit. Muni de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte des Maraudeurs, il parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard en pleurant, entouré d'un sort de silence, il n'était que sanglots et cris inaudibles.

Ron le savait, car il le voyait se lever la nuit pour sortir. Il en avait parlé à Hermione un soir à la bibliothèque. Il lui raconta les larmes brillantes sur ses joues à son retour et la voix cassée au réveil. Il avait pleuré, crié peut être aussi. Il lui raconta aussi qu'il avait essayé en vain de questionner Harry sur ses sorties nocturnes et s'être heurté à un "Je t'assure, Ron, tout va bien et je vais bien aussi". Un certain préfet en chef Serpentard les avait entendu, précautionneusement caché derrière une étagère de livres.

Il était triste. Il était entouré par la Mort. Il avait perdu trop de personnes chères à son cœur. Ses parents tout d'abord qui avaient disparu alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'un an. Cédric durant la troisième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Sirius qu'il venait à peine de commencer à connaître quand il lui fut brutalement enlevé par la folle meurtrière qu'était Bellatrix Lestrange. Yoann, son premier amour, qui avait été enlevé, puis torturé, et dont on avait trouvé le cadavre nu, lacéré et abandonné devant les grilles de Poudlard. Dumbledore, sacrifié pour servir la cause.

Décidément, sa vie n'était que souffrance. Souvent, il y pensait quand dans ses escapades nocturnes, ses pas le menaient près du lac. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de plonger dans les eaux afin de s'y laisser mourir de froid ou noyé tel Ophélie ? Ou alors tué par le calamar géant qui y avait élu domicile.

Mais ce soir près du lac, son esprit en avait assez de survivre. Il avait trop mal. Personne ne pourrait le comprendre. Sirius aurait pu, lui, mais il était passé à travers le voile deux ans plus tôt et Harry ne cessait de tourner la scène en boucle dans son esprit torturé. Il gémit le nom de son parrain lorsqu'il vit, le regard tourné vers le firmament, la constellation portant le même nom que celui dont il fut injustement privé par douze années de réclusions forcées à Azkaban.

Non, personne ne pourrait partager cette peine. Tout le monde avait décidé d'avancer dans la vie, mais lui restait hanté par ses morts.

o0o0o0o0o

Il se leva en s'aidant du saule contre lequel il était appuyé, il fit quelques pas en direction du lac. Les eaux calmes et sombres semblaient l'appeler. L'onde avait un effet hypnotique sur lui. Il frissonna en entrant dans l'eau. Il avait froid, mais cette sensation trouvait son écho dans son cœur tout aussi glacé.

Il laissa la nuit l'envelopper en laissant glisser la cape de ses épaules, il n'en aurait plus besoin là où il allait. Il avançait toujours et l'eau atteignit rapidement ses épaules. Une dernière pensée pour les êtres chers qu'il laissait derrière lui et il s'enfonça complètement dans cette mort aquatique.

Des rares flashes des bon moments vécus depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique traversèrent son esprit. Il dit mentalement adieu à tout cela. Il sentit une douce torpeur l'envahir. Un peu de peur, mais elle fut vite oubliée. Cependant, le destin prit une toute autre décision pour lui. Il fut sauvé in extrémis par le seul dont qu'il avait appris à détester. Son négatif, sa Némésis. Une paire de bras l'avait agrippé et sorti de l'eau avec une poigne ahurissante.

Il entendit un vague juron et fut emmitouflé dans un manteau de sorcier une fois sorti de l'eau. Il eut juste le temps de voir le visage de son sauveur avant de s'évanouir. Ses rêves furent cette nuit là hantés par deux prunelles grises métalliques dans lesquelles on avait pu voir, mais juste l'espace d'un instant, une grande inquiétude. Il eut l'impression d'avoir entendu un vibrant "Je t'en prie, Harry, ne fais plus jamais ça !"

o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il avait la vision floue d'une pièce lui étant familière. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons et les découvrit près de lui sur ce qui lui semblait être une table basse. La pièce était silencieuse si ce n'était un léger bruit de grattement. Au fur et à mesure que son esprit embrumé s'éveillait, il distinguait des étagères de bocaux remplies de plantes, insectes et animaux diverses sur un pan de mur, des livres sur un autre. Oui, il connaissait manifestement cet endroit. Une bassine de pierre entourée de runes sur un socle noir parcouru de serpents en reliefs. La pensine du Professeur Rogue ! Il se trouvait sur le canapé du salon de son professeur de potions, situé dans ses appartements privés.

Le jeune homme tenta de se relever, luttant contre la migraine qui le gagnait et une sensation nauséeuse. Il ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. Le grattement stoppa, et il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui.

« - Enfin réveillé, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry se retourna vivement pour voir d'où venait la voix caverneuse qui s'était adressée à lui. Son regard fut accroché par les deux onyx noirs d'un homme qui était accroupi près du bras du canapé. Les yeux le sondaient, et il eut l'impression que l'ancien Mangemort essayait par la Légilimencie de percer ses pensées. Harry se servit de son occlumancie pour le contrer et l'empêcher de fouiller son âme.

« -Oui, enfin, je crois professeur.

- Comment vous sentez vous ce matin ?

- Des lutins de Cornouailles dansent dans mon crâne et j'ai mal au cœur, mais à part cela tout baigne !

- Je ne crois pas, Monsieur Potter, dit le maître de potions d'une intonation légèrement agacée, Vous savez que je suis là et que vous pouvez vous confier à moi. La guerre est finie dans le monde sorcier et nous vous en sommes reconnaissant. Mais dites moi, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que dans votre esprit elle a laissé des traces qui vous consument à petit feu ?"

Le visage blafard affichait une sincère inquiétude. Harry avait été sauvé à plusieurs reprises par le professeur Rogue et il lui avait sauvé la vie en retour. Au plus fort de la guerre, ils avaient tissé des liens forts teintés de respect mutuel. L'élève avait appris à connaître son professeur. C'est lui qui l'avait réconforté après la découverte du corps de Yoann. Il avait essuyé ses larmes et avait étouffé dans ses robes les cris de rage mêlés de détresse du brun. Trois jours durant, il avait aidé Harry à reprendre pied et à réaliser que tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas mort, des gens continueront à mourir.

Il avait aussi eu connaissance de l'attachement que l'austère Maitre des Potions, éprouvait envers sa mère. Lily. Un amour pur, nullement charnel, les liait. Il l'avait perdue, mais avait fini par se résoudre à retrouver ses pupilles émeraudes, dans le visage de Harry.

Après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles il fut plongé dans d'intenses réflexions, Harry se résolut enfin à répondre à son nouvel ami :

« - Professeur, je ne suis pas encore prêt. C'est encore trop vif et trop douloureux pour moi. J'ai... j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps...enfin, je suppose.

- Mais enfin, manifestement vous aviez envie d'en finir cette nuit et si Draco ne vous avait pas trouvé à temps, vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Peut être que cela aurait été une bonne chose finalement... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une main s'était abattue sur sa joue. La puissance du coup lui fit brutalement tourner la tête. Abasourdi, il regarda son professeur. Les yeux gagnés par la colère, celui-ci lui dit d'une voix sourde et menaçante :

« - Croyez le ou pas, des gens ici pleureront votre mort. Avez vous pensé à vos amis miss Granger et la famille Weasley, par exemple ? Vos amis de chambrée ? Vos professeurs ? Les membres de l'Ordre que vous avez côtoyé ? À moi également, vous perdre ainsi, signifierait pour moi perdre une seconde fois Lily ! De plus je connais une personne qui ne pourrait se remettre si vous vous décidiez à en finir ainsi.

- Qui donc ? " Demanda le Gryffondor d'un air peu convaincu. "De ma vie, je n'ai apporté que souffrance et malheur à mon entourage et il y a cette part de ténèbres qui demeure en moi.

- Croyez moi, Potter, les ténèbres, il en est coutumier et il a grandi dedans. Mais apparemment, il veut votre bien. Même si il doit le faire par la force... »

**à suivre...**

o0o0o0o

Salut les gens !! Ravie de publier enfin cette fanfic qui date depuis un certain temps. Elle m'aura été inspirée par Cyzia et j'ai beaucoup été encouragée par ma mokona, l'ange rouge. Beaucoup de chapitres sont déjà écrits. j'aurais besoin de votre avis pour savoir si je continue, si je fais des modifications et lesquelles, ou voire même être influencée par vos suggestions. Dans tous les cas, une review fais pas mal au doigts (aucunement, je vous l'assure !) et fait vraiment plaisir à l'auteur (tiens, c'est moi cette fois...) alors comme qui dirait... LACHEZ-VOUS !!!

Prochain chapitre :

- Ryry en colère

- blondinet séquestreur de brun tout mignon

- un vilain complot

- une aliance pour le bien (ça vous dit pas quelque chose ça ?)

A la prochaine !!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Toi mon garde-fou**_

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

_**chapitre 2 : mis au pied du mur **_

- « Comment ça par la force ?

- Vous verrez bien... »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer une silhouette longiligne dissimulée sous une cape et une capuche noires. La personne s'approcha de Rogue et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille à quoi Rogue marmonna en retour. Le nouvel arrivant s'approcha enfin de Harry et au bout d'une minute durant laquelle il semblait réfléchir la main posée sur la hanche et le menton dans l'autre main, il dit :

- « Oh oui, croyez moi parrain, je suis sûr que ça peut marcher.

- Alors si vous pensez que c'est sans danger pour vous et que Potter en vaille la peine », il accompagna cette phrase d'un regard vers l'intéressé, « Allez y, mais je vous en prie, soyez prudent.

- Je vous remercie parrain. »

L'inconnu sortit soudainement sa baguette et la pointa en direction de Harry. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que son mystérieux vis-à-vis murmura un sort et Harry se sentit sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il se trouvait dans une chambre aux tentures rouges et or. Le lit, dans lequel il reposait, devait bien mesurer trois mètres de largeur sur trois de long. Des draps de satin couleur crème glissaient sur sa peau et les couvertures étaient assorties aux rideaux du baldaquin tendu de rouge sombre. Il réalisa qu'il était nu sous les draps et bien que la chose n'était pas déplaisante, loin de là, il sortit du lit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il eut beau fouiller dans tous les placards et toutes les armoires de la pièce, aucune trace de ses habits. Les étagères et tiroirs étaient tout bonnement vides !

Il voulut sortir de la chambre, afin de voir dans une autre pièce éventuelle, et constata que la porte était barrée à l'aide d'un sort. Harry ne trouva pas sa baguette, mais il avait déjà l'habitude depuis deux ans d'utiliser la magie instinctive pour ses gestes au quotidien. Il s'approcha de la porte, posa son index sur le verrou et laissant un courant franc de magie sortir de son bras, il murmura Alohomora.

Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, il se retrouva face au mystérieux inconnu du bureau de Rogue. Un rire léger et narquois se fit entendre.

- « Alors Potter, on est pressé de sortir à ce que je vois ? Nu par dessus le marché ? »  
Harry sentit ses joues rougir et retourna vers le lit pour s'emparer du drap afin de s'en couvrir.

- « Qui êtes vous et qu'est-ce que je fais ici par Merlin ?

- Qui je suis ? Voyons Potter, tu me déçois », fit l'inconnu d'un ton amusé et légèrement sarcastique. « Peut-être te sera-t-il plus facile de me reconnaître ainsi ? » Et sur ces paroles, il fit lentement glisser la capuche de sa cape, dévoilant une chevelure d'un blond quasi lunaire et dont les mèches encadraient un visage d'opale.

- « Malfoy ! Tu en as du culot ! Rends moi tout de suite mes vêtements et explique moi ce qui se passe bon sang !

- Tes vêtements ? Non. Pour l'explication...

- Attends, comment ça 'non' ? Je ne veux pas ton avis, je veux mes fringues et sortir d'ici aussi. D'ailleurs, où sommes nous ?

- Dans une aile inhabitée de Poudlard, entre la tour des Serdaigles et les salles de cours. Nous sommes plus précisément dans des quartiers réservés aux fondateurs de cette école. Te voilà dans la chambre de Godric Gryffondor.

- Il est bien ton cours, mais maintenant finie la plaisanterie, je veux mes fringues !

- Oups ! J'ai bien peur que tu ne les revoies jamais ! » Il ajouta avec un sourire narquois. Je les ai brûlées et je pense avoir fait là une bonne action.

- Brûlées ! Sérieusement, tu ne manques pas d'air ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave », il murmura un sortilège et le voilà vêtu de pied en cape de son uniforme au blason de Gryffondor.

- Joli ! Et tout ça sans baguette en prime ! Je suis réellement impressionné, Harry. Mais dis moi, ne trouves-tu pas que c'est un gâchis incroyable de mettre tant de puissance dans les mains d'une personne aussi stupide ?

- Je ne te permets pas, Mal...

- Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation ! Ta stupidité, tu l'as prouvée en allant bêtement te jeter dans ce lac ! »

Malfoy avait haussé le ton au fur et à mesure de sa phrase, finissant sur une note sèche, le regard glacial.

Harry se détourna et serra les poings. Comment Malfoy pouvait-il se permettre de le juger ? Il ne savait rien des démons qui hantaient Harry. Les nuits de cauchemars, de cris, de sang, ce n'était pas lui qui les éprouvaient. Même si il aurait voulu se venger sur sa Némésis en le frappant, il savait que ce ne serait pas juste. En effet, Malfoy avait été de leur côté, et il œuvrait encore pour l'Ordre, car il s'était donné pour mission de retrouver son père.

Lucius avait réussi à fuir et se terrait quelque part. Avec un sorcier ayant de telles connaissances en magie noire, on ne pouvait rester simplement les bras croisés, non, il fallait le mettre hors d'état de nuire, car sinon on courait le risque de se retrouver avec un autre mage noir sur les bras.

Draco attendait toujours une réaction du brun. Il le sentait crispé et perdu. Il avait remarqué que l'étincelle de vie avait déserté le regard émeraude au réveil du survivant. Il le suivait toujours discrètement depuis un mois environ, plus précisément depuis la conversation entendue à la bibliothèque. Il fit quelques pas en direction de Harry.

- « Potter, dis-moi ce que tu as. » Plus qu'une parole, c'était davantage un murmure au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait le brun.

- « Rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir », rétorqua Harry, toujours retourné et la tête abaissée, « je te remercie de m'avoir sorti du lac, mais, crois moi, c'était un geste inutile, à peine le pied en dehors de cette pièce, je recommencerais probablement... »

- Alors veux-tu que je t'en empêche ? » Demanda Draco la voix encore radoucie et suffisamment proche désormais pour poser sa main sur l'épaule droite de Harry afin de le faire se retourner.

- « Je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas de raisons de rester. Comprends-moi Malfoy, j'en peux plus, c'est trop dur... », répondit Harry, les yeux étrangement brillants fixés dans les orbes orageux. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un gémissement de douleur. Une plainte qui alla droit au cœur du blond.

- « Alors permets-moi de te retenir et donne-moi six mois, je ne t'en demanderais pas plus, mais six mois pour te convaincre de rester. Après la décision t'appartiendra. Tu resteras ici avec moi, la majorité du temps. Il y a la chambre Serpentard juste à côté, je l'occuperais afin de ne pas être loin de toi, car je sais que tu ne dors pas la nuit, alors tu pourras venir me parler si tu en éprouves le besoin. Je ne te demande pas de me raconter tout. On pourrais parler du temps qui passe, des personnes de Poudlard, du Quidditch, n'importe quoi pourrait faire l'affaire, même lire ou jouer aux échecs, mais tout pour faire passer la nuit si tu ne peux pas t'endormir. »

Harry fixait sur sa Némésis un regard étonné. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il ne dormait pas la nuit, que cette même nuit lui était insupportable ? Pourquoi lui donner six mois de sursis, déjà qu'il doutait de vouloir survivre encore une semaine ?

- « Pourquoi ferais-tu cela pour moi ? Je sais que la guerre nous a rapprochés, mais soyons honnêtes, toi et moi on est loin de la grande amitié, je crois.

- J'ai mes raisons et il est encore trop tôt pour t'en parler, mais, rassures-toi, je le ferai un jour. En revanche, ma proposition, sache le, est des plus sincères et je te demande seulement de me faire confiance. Je sais bien que la confiance n'a pas toujours régné entre nous et je ne demande pas de faire table rase du passé. Simplement, il se trouve qu'on a tous changé, et que j'aimerais assez que tu me considères comme ton ami, suffisamment pour me faire confiance. De plus, cela pourrait nous donner l'occasion de mieux nous connaître et repartir en quelque sorte sur de bonnes bases.

Harry le regarda d'une manière suspicieuse comme si il cherchait à déceler le piège. Mais, dans les yeux du Serpentard, il ne lut que la sincérité. C'en était assez troublant de la part de la personne qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer durant les premières années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard.

- « Que gagnes tu à vouloir m'aider ?

- Rien, absolument rien.

- Qui te l'a demandé ?

- Personne.

- Alors pourquoi ? » La voix d'Harry s'était brisée alors qu'il baissa la tête, espérant par ce geste cacher sa douleur et refoulant avec peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- « Uniquement parce que je le veux. », dit Draco en s'approchant doucement du brun.

- « Crois moi, tu gaspilles ton temps à vouloir ce que même moi je ne veux plus... » Là, la voix du brun était rauque et chargée de tristesse, il pleurait silencieusement et maudit sa voix de le trahir.

Draco posa une main réconfortante sur le bras droit du brun tout en continuant sa progression. Il effectuait une légère caresse le long du bras afin d'apaiser les tremblements naissants de Harry. Il s'approchait, toujours doucement, comme si il voulait éviter d'effrayer un animal blessé.

- « Qu'est ce que tu ne veux plus ? » Demanda-t-il d'un murmure, « Dis le moi Harry...

- Vivre… », souffla-t-il

Draco, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, du brun raccourcit la distance, le fit pivoter face à lui et encercla de ses bras les épaules du Gryffondor qui se laissa aller contre le torse du blond dans un gémissement de douleur alors que des sanglots commencèrent à le secouer doucement, les poings serrés dans sa chemise. Draco le berça quelques instants dans ses bras, la tête du brun contre son épaule, il le rassura de caresses circulaires dans le dos.

- « Harry, je ne t'impose rien, je te le demande, laisse moi te faire changer d'avis sur la vie et détestes-moi si cela t'es nécessaire, si ça peut t'aider à aller mieux, mais accepte, s'il te plait. »

Harry, qui était surpris d'entendre le Serpentard le supplier, sentit ses défenses s'affaiblir.

- « D'accord, mais au delà de ces six mois, accepte ma décision et celle-ci quelle qu'elle soit. » Il se détacha du torse accueillant du blond. « Je suis fatigué, je vais dormir un peu.

- Tiens, » dit il en lui présentant une fiole contenant un liquide violacé, « c'est de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. J'y ai rajouté quelques autres ingrédients, ainsi tu pourras te reposer durant au moins douze heures, tu en as besoin.

- Merci Draco. »

Le blond fut agréablement surpris d'entendre le brun le remercier et l'appeler par son prénom.  
- « De rien, tu trouveras des pyjamas dans la commode près de la fenêtre et la salle de bain est derrière la porte à coté. Dobby viendra à ton réveil t'apporter une collation, et si tu veux me voir à ce moment là, tu me trouveras dans le salon commun derrière cette porte », dit-il en lui montrant de son bras la porte en bois ouvragée.

- « D'accord

- Bon repos, Harry. Je vais m'absenter quelques heures afin que tu puisses te reposer, tu ne seras pas dérangé, ces appartements sont couverts par un gardien du secret et nul ne peut en voir l'accès à part toi, moi et la directrice qui est le gardien en question. »

Le brun hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la commode, ce fut le moment où Draco se décida à sortir de la chambre pour le laisser dormir tranquillement. Il avait des choses en tête et son esprit travaillait déjà à toute vitesse alors qu'il refermait la porte des appartements. Il avait du pain sur la planche et devait en parler à la directrice.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Toi mon garde-fou**_

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

o0o0o0o

_**Chapitre 3 : réminiscences douloureuses**_

Draco sortit du bureau du Professeur Mac McGonagall qui était devenue la directrice de Poudlard. Leur réunion avait été productive, ils avaient également dû demander l'assistance de Dumbledore par le biais de son portrait qui se plaisait à garder un œil sur ses élèves.

La directrice avait trouvé en lui un allié de chaque instant tant sur les questions de gestion de l'établissement que sur le règlement de conflits. Il dispensait ses conseils avec un air serein et confiant. Ils avaient souvent de longues conversations le soir devisant sur tous les sujets concernant le royaume des sorciers.

L'avancée des recherches de Lucius Malfoy était un sujet qui revenait souvent. Ils avaient appris grâce à leur étroite collaboration avec le ministère de la magie, que l'ex bras droit du feu mage noir avait un projet qui menaçait encore Le-Garçon-qui-avait-survécu-et-vaincu. En effet, un ancien sortilège oublié des anciens avait été découvert par le fuyard. Ce sort permettrait à l'aide d'un grimoire et d'une pierre de lune conservée au ministère de faire revenir un mort en utilisant un Horcruxe servant à ramener l'âme du mort. Dumbledore avait fini par apprendre que Harry abritait sous sa cicatrice, un obscure bout d'âme du feu Lord Sombre. Ce huitième et accidentel horcruxes ne put être détruit. En effet, sa destruction aurait tout simplement entrainé la mort de son hôte, donc Harry. Mais comme la prophétie le disait, seul Harry pouvait tuer Voldemort. Donc si Harry mourrait pour accomplir le rituel, Voldemort, une fois de retour, serait invincible.

Lucius avait apparemment eu connaissance de ce huitième Horcruxe, car il avait assuré à un sorcier peu scrupuleux de l'allée des Embrumes que la mort du "Sale gosse" lui apporterait "Tous les éléments manquants" au rituel.

Ainsi la vie de Harry était à nouveau menacée et le Lord Noir pourrait revenir.

Il fallait éviter cela. Le soir, la discussion de la directrice et de son mentor tournait autour de l'état de Harry et de sa tentative de mettre fin à ses jours. Draco leur avait permis d'échapper à un funeste destin. Donc d'un commun accord ils décidèrent, lors de la réunion avec le jeune homme, de lui accorder sa demande. A savoir, lui donner six mois pour redonner à Harry le goût de la vie. Ils lui garantirent qu'il pouvait utiliser les appartements des fondateurs des maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor durant ces six mois. Lui et Harry se verraient dispenser leurs cours pour les Aspics par les professeurs qui leur rendraient visite.

Draco demanda également à ce que Harry bénéficie d'un certain isolement à part quelques personnes qu'il aura préalablement choisies, afin de permettre au brun d'échapper à la pression de sa célébrité.

Il leur parla d'un projet qui eut l'attention de ses deux interlocuteurs. Projet dangereux, mais qui une fois mené à son aboutissement, serait un pilier important de la guérison du Survivant. Une lueur de malice traversa le regard bleu de Dumbledore et la directrice affichait un regard tendre assez inhabituel pour elle. Draco eut leur bénédiction ainsi que leurs recommandations de rester prudent. Le défi était osé et comportait des risques, pour cela Draco prenait des risques, mais il avait leur appui, celui du ministère et la confiance de Harry. Alors oui, il s'en sortirait.

0o0o0o0

Il quitta le bureau avec la conviction que tout se passerait bien, pour lui et pour Harry. Il avait découvert ses sentiments pour le Sauveur durant leur cohabitation au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il avait rejoint l'Ordre, après sa tentative ratée de l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Néanmoins afin que sa vie ne soit pas en danger, c'est son parrain, Rogue, qui dut finir la tâche, avec l'assentiment de la victime.

Le professeur de potion l'avait ensuite emmené, quelques jours plus tard, tremblant, et hagard, dans le repaire de l'Ordre du phénix et avait du expliquer les évènements aux alliés.

Madame Weasley conduisit Draco à une chambre. Elle lui révéla que Dumbledore leur avait parlé de sa mort prochaine, et que lui n'avait pas à se sentir responsable de son choix d'avoir rejoint les Mangemorts. Elle se doutait qu'il avait subi des pressions depuis son plus jeune âge, et même des sévices et autres tortures de la part de ses parents qui étaient les plus fidèles partisans du Mage Noir. Il s'était contenté de hocher la tête, le regard vide et Molly l'avait pris dans ses bras dans une étreinte maternelle qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Des larmes avaient alors coulé le long de ses joues et il avait agrippé les bras de la femme lorsque ses sanglots l'avaient secoué. Elle fixa un point derrière la tête de Draco. Il suivit son mouvement et son regard tomba sur Harry qui était sur le pas de la porte, l'air surpris et triste. Comme si il partageait silencieusement sa douleur. Il entra à pas lents dans la pièce, lui prit la main, le sortit du cocon réconfortant de Molly et le mena vers le lit. Il le débarrassa de sa cape avec douceur et de ses chaussures. Il ouvrit le lit et l'y fit s'allonger sans un mot. Là, il s'assit ensuite à ses cotés, s'adossa à la tête du lit et lui caressa les cheveux, comme on réconforte un enfant. Draco, le regard vide, se laissa faire, appréciant silencieusement le geste. Il s'endormit, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, rasséréné d'un sommeil aux rêves peuplés de douceur, après lui avoir semblé entendre :

- Dors bien Draco, ce n'était pas de ta faute...

Depuis cette nuit, Draco avait développé pour sa Némésis, un sentiment de reconnaissance. Même si il gardait son attitude hautaine envers lui pour la forme. Bien vite cette reconnaissance s'était transformée en de l'amour et quelques fois en du désir quand durant l'été suivant leur sixième année, soit un mois après son arrivée dans l'Ordre, il était avec Harry et le professeur Lupin en train de s'entrainer à combattre par les sorts. Le Survivant avait enlevé son tee-shirt à cause de la chaleur, et Draco avait eu la vue d'un corps en sueur, haletant sous la fatigue et la chaleur. Cette vision l'avait plongé dans la confusion. Il sentit une onde venant de son bas-ventre se propager dans tout son corps tandis qu'un début d'érection l'avait poussé à fuir, prétextant la fatigue.

Il était entré dans sa chambre, s'était dévêtu, et avait constaté horrifié et troublé, que son corps réagissait à la vue du corps de sa Némésis. Il courut dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre pour se jeter dans la cabine de douche. Il hésita entre ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide ou d'eau chaude. L'un le calmerait, l'autre le perdrait. Il en était sûr. Il décida d'ouvrir le second afin de confirmer sa pensée et murmura un sort de silence à la pièce. Sous l'eau chaude, il glissa une main sur son torse et de l'autre se saisit de sa hampe. Tandis que l'une pinçait un mamelon durci, l'autre entamait un aérien va et vient sur son sexe.

Alors des images de Harry, nu, alangui au milieu de draps de satin rouges froissés s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Ce fut là que tout dégénéra. La main, qui était sur son torse, descendit caresser ses fesses, et l'autre se se saisit plus franchement de son membre. Le va et viens devint plus rapide, enfiévré et au bout de quelques minutes de gémissements et de soupirs, Draco fut pris de l'orgasme le plus violent de sa vie. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur sous la déferlante, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux, secoué de spasmes brutaux, le souffle erratique sous le jet d'eau.

Encore haletant, il réalisa la portée de ce qui s'était passé et s'en voulut d'avoir eu de telles pensées. Il savait que Harry fréquentait quelqu'un et que lui ne ferait jamais parti de sa vie. Car n'étaient-il pas sensés se détester ? Tout les opposait, et les avait toujours opposés. Harry avait déjà refusé sa main en première année, il lui refusera son cœur et son corps, Draco n'en était que certain. Et c'est le cœur en morceau qu'il versa des larmes de désespoir sous le jet brulant.

Après cet événement, Draco, avait toujours affiché un masque d'impassibilité en présence du brun, se refusant de montrer ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence, il jouait le blasé, ayant toujours une pique sarcastique pour le survivant, mais sans aucune méchanceté, ni l'envie de lui faire mal. Une sorte d'amitié s'était nouée entre lui et Harry. Oui, c'était presque cela, si on ne tenait compte des insultes et des vannes qui fusaient des deux cotés et au vu des autres membres de la maison, ils semblaient apprécier ces échanges.

Un sourire vint effleurer les lèvres de Draco au souvenir de ces instants. Il se rendit vers les appartements des fondateurs, où un certain brun n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller le ventre creux. Il fit un détour par les cuisines pour demander à Dobby d'apporter un lourd plateau de victuailles pour Harry. L'elfe, ravi de pouvoir être utile à Harry, s'empressa d'effectuer sa tâche et, cinq minutes plus tard, un plateau débordant de succulents mets reposait sur la table du salon commun où se tenait Draco.

0o0o0o0

Il était assis sur un canapé confortable de couleur crème, quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des pas hésitants derrière lui. Il se leva et se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme dans un pyjama de soie vert émeraude, les cheveux en bataille, l'air ensommeillé, et qui se frottait l'œil du poing. Il ne lui manquait plus que la peluche dans l'autre main, et il avait l'image d'un enfant venant de se réveiller.

o0o0o0o

Harry émergeait doucement du sommeil et se leva. Il se rappela des évènements qui avaient suivi son premier réveil dans cette pièce. L'esprit encore embrouillé, il constata qu'il avait très faim, ce que son estomac confirma par un gargouillis sonore. Harry se dirigea vers la porte et sortit en direction du salon commun. La pièce était un havre de douceur, dans un camaïeu de bruns chocolat tendres et de beiges. Le long des murs beiges, il voyait une frise qui parcourait la pièce de dessins de feuilles d'automnes qui remuaient comme sous l'effet du vent. Une imposante cheminée en face de lui dégageait une douce chaleur.

Devant elle, s'étalaient des fauteuils et un long canapé, beiges également, qui, en plus d'être visiblement confortables, invitaient à la détente. Une tête aux cheveux blonds assez longs dépassait du canapé .Avec l'effet que dégageait en fond la cheminée, la tête semblait auréolée d'une brume de lumière douce. Comme une aura apaisante. Harry se frotta les yeux pour revenir à la réalité, pensant être dans un rêve, et les rouvrit sur un Draco dont le visage exprimait... de la tendresse ?

Harry fut déconcerté par cette image, mais Draco se reprit le premier:

- Tu as bien dormi ? J'espère que tu as faim, car Dobby s'est surpassé, on dirait, pour toi.

- Oui merci, ça m'a fait du bien. C'est vrai que j'ai assez faim, d'autant plus que je ne sais pas à quand remonte mon dernier repas.

- Cela fait presque vingt-quatre heures que tu es ici, et il est deux heures du matin, donc c'est un peu normal que tu ais faim. Il guida Harry vers une table rectangulaire en noyer marron foncée entourée de six chaises. Deux couverts avaient été mis. Il fit s'asseoir Harry et vint s'installer en face de lui. Ils commencèrent à manger silencieusement.

- C'est d'accord.

- De quoi parles-tu, Harry ?

- Je veux dire… C'est d'accord pour les six mois, mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est vain.

- Si tu veux bien, laisse moi en juger. Je te remercie de me faire confiance, je sais que c'est pas évident, mais, crois-moi, je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention à ton égard et...

- Je le sais.

- Comment peux tu le savoir ? Je sais que tu as étudié la Légilimencie et l'occlumancie avec mon parrain, mais je suis moi-même bon dans ces domaines et, à ce que je sache, tu ne peux lire en moi.

- Draco, je suis également doué d'empathie, et disons que depuis un peu plus de deux mois, je peux ressentir les sentiments et émotions des gens autour de moi. Mais disons également que j'ai un peu oublié depuis mon réveil de lever les barrières qui me protègent. Alors je sais que tu ne me veux aucun mal.

- Pourquoi des barrières ? Demanda Draco quelque peu interloqué.

- Imagine que tu aies cette capacité, il y a des gens qui pensent du bien de toi, et des gens qui pensent le contraire. Des fois, les sentiments et émotions sont tellement forts qu'ils m'agressent littéralement, alors j'ai appris à lever des barrières lorsque je suis en présence de nombreuses personnes.

- Je vois... Puis, d'un coup, il réalisa que Harry pourrait découvrir ses sentiments.

- Pourquoi cette peur ? En ce moment tu as peur, peux-tu me dire pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas encore, mais, promis, je te le dirai au terme de ces six mois. En revanche, j'aimerais assez que tu lèves tes barrières, on ne sait jamais, je pense que ce serait bien.

- D'accord, fit Harry, mais il se demandait pourquoi Draco lui faisait une telle demande. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur l'image d'une seconde peau qui se constituait autour de lui et le protégeait. L'instant d'après, il ne ressentait plus rien émanant de Draco. Il rouvrit les yeux et dit:

- C'est fait.

- Merci

Harry crut entendre sa Némésis soupirer, mais il décida de ne pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Ils continuèrent de manger en silence et débarrassèrent les reliefs du repas. Ils s'assirent ensuite sur le canapé, devant le feu en parlant de leur ancienne rivalité. Harry souriait en évoquant ses victoires successives au Quidditch face à l'attrapeur Serpentard. Draco avançait des excuses peu valables avec un air presque bougon et niait les performances du Gryffondor qui, amusé, en riait.

- Tu vois, je suis doué, dit Draco en reprenant son sérieux.

- En quoi, je me demande... dit Harry, toujours en riant.

- Il m'aura fallu 24 heures pour te faire rire, dit-il avec douceur.

Harry se reprit et regarda intensément le blond. Celui ci se sentait bête d'avoir interrompu ce moment d'insouciance.

- En effet, et avec un sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres, finalement, je n'aurais pas misé sur le mauvais cheval, et il éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes, au grand plaisir de Draco.

- Comment ça ? Un cheval ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire cheval ! s'exclama Draco avec un faux air indigné et horrifié ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer l'hilarité du survivant.

Ils continuèrent à rire et à parler ainsi, ne voyant pas l'heure passer. Le jour se leva les trouvant, toujours en train de parler, avachis, chacun à un bout du canapé, une couverture jetée sur leurs jambes étalées devant eux, les unes à coté des autres.

Finalement, Draco s'endormit. Harry s'en aperçut et décida de se lever du canapé en évitant de réveiller son nouvel ami. Il partit en direction de la salle de bains dans l'intention d'aller prendre une douche. Il se dirigea d'abord dans sa chambre, fouilla dans la commode et constata que ses vêtements y étaient rangés. Dobby avait dû les lui apporter durant son sommeil. Il prit un caleçon, un jean savamment délavé sur le devant et une chemise blanche assez près du corps.

Il se doucha et s'habilla. Il vérifia son image dans la psyché de sa chambre et constata qu'il n'était pas si mal que ça. En effet, il avait grandi depuis sa première année, et même si il faisait une tête de moins que Draco (enfin un domaine où le blond le dépassait !). Il avait gardé une fine carrure mais il pouvait se vanter d'avoir de longues jambes et des muscles finement développés grâce à la pratique du Quidditch et aux entraînements. Ses yeux de jade, hérités de sa mère, ne se cachaient plus sous d'affreuses lunettes. Il avait décidé, sous les conseils de Rémus, de faire rectifier sa vue au moyen d'un sort correctif, plus pratique ainsi pour les combats.

Même ses cheveux de jais, qui avaient toujours l'aspect d'un nid d'oiseau, lui donnaient un aspect rebelle. Sa peau mate avait l'aspect d'un caramel au lait. D'ailleurs, Ginny lui disait souvent, pour plaisanter, qu'elle le trouvait à croquer. Elle connaissait l'orientation sexuelle de Harry et l'avait très bien pris. Comprenant que sa vie ne se ferait pas auprès d'elle, elle lui avait néanmoins confirmé qu'elle gardait une place pour lui dans son cœur. Un peu plus proche qu'un frère, plus qu'un ami, un confident. Ils avaient gardé cette tendresse, qui était chère au brun.

0o0o0o0

Il sortit de sa chambre et pénétra dans le salon. Il perçut des gémissements étouffés provenant du canapé. Il en fit rapidement le tour pour trouver un Draco se débattant, une expression de frayeur sur le visage. Il murmurait des "non, arrête" et des "ne le touche pas" et aussi des "Harry, ne reste pas là c'est dangereux".

Visiblement, le Serpentard se trouvait au milieu d'un cauchemar. Harry s'agenouilla parterre à hauteur de la tête du blond. Il commença à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et, faisant appel à son don d'empathie, envoya au blond des images et des impressions de douceur. Draco parut se calmer et Harry se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qu'il avait repéré dans sa chambre pour y choisir un ouvrage de légendes du monde sorcier et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil du salon près de Draco.

Il n'avait pas lu deux lignes que Dobby fit son apparition les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau contenant un succulent petit déjeuner.

- Comment se porte Monsieur Harry Potter aujourd'hui ? A-t-il faim ?

- Chut Dobby, tu vas le réveiller, dit Harry en lui montrant le canapé du doigt.

- Oh ! Dobby s'excuse de vous contrarier, Harry Potter Monsieur ! Dobby va s'allonger parterre afin que Harry Potter Monsieur lui marche dessus pour se faire pardonner... Ou si Harry Potter Monsieur le souhaite, Dobby peut se taper la tête contre la table à manger pendant aussi longtemps que Harry Potter Monsieur le souhaite...

- Non Dobby, je t'en prie, rien de tout cela ne sera nécessaire, vraiment. De toute façon, j'allais le réveiller afin qu'il déjeune également. Alors tu vois, finalement, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Il prit le plateau des mains de l'elfe de maison et le déposa sur la table. L'elfe disparut dans un "pop" sonore et Harry dressa la table pour deux personnes.

À suivre...

0o0o0o0

Alors ? Toujours intéressés ? Eh oui ! Trois chapitres postés aujourd'hui ! C'est un peu une faveur accordée à Capricorne1773 qui me l'a gentiment demandé par review ! Vous voyez, comme quoi vos reviews ne sont pas perdues, elles servent, vous servent ! Et aujourd'hui, j'ai été félicitée par ma mokona, mon ange rouge !!!! Donc on peut dire que c'est un peu noël avant l'heure !! Bon je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui et je vous dis à samedi prochain, car il est très probable que je poste un chapitre voire deux tous les samedis. À votre bon cœur, chaque auteur vit par vos reviews alors laissez un ptit message pour nous, humbles personnes qui pianotons des heures pour vous.

Fleurdorient yaoiste.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Toi mon garde-fou**_

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

_**chapitre 4 : perte de contrôle**_

Harry admirait en silence les traits de Draco, agenouillé près du canapé. Les années lui ont fait perdre ses traits enfantins et développé son menton volontaire. Ses longs cils déploient leurs ombres sur les pommettes d'opale. La peau était lisse et ferme, semblable à l'aspect du satin et Harry se demanda si au toucher on pouvait y retrouver la même texture. Il semblait si serein, presque abandonné. Des mèches de cheveux d'or blanc nacré encadraient son visage et Harry se retint à grande peine d'y plonger la main.

Harry eut un sourire attendri devant le bel endormi qui lui faisait penser à un ange blond, surtout qu'il se remémorait les coups du diable qu'il avait vécu de la part du prétendu ange durant sa scolarité. Encore plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas que l'ange en question s'était réveillé et le fixait silencieusement essayant de déchiffrer l'expression de tendresse du brun.

Harry se reprit et se releva, les joues un peu roses d'avoir été pris en faute, et indiqua au blond que Dobby leur avait apporté le repas. Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger silencieusement, tous deux plongés dans leur réflexions.

Draco finit son assiette et s'aperçut que Harry ne faisait que piocher distraitement avec un air presque dégouté dans la sienne. Pourtant il lui semblait bien avoir demandé à Dobby d'apporter les mets favoris du brun afin de lui favoriser un meilleur rétablissement. Il était sûr que l'elfe connaissait les goûts de Harry et n'aurait pas failli à son devoir de faire plaisir au Survivant qui avait permis son affranchissement. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un glissement sur la table. Harry venait de repousser son assiette

- Harry tu devrais manger plus, tu n'a pas avalé le quart de ton plat.

- Non, je n'ai plus faim.

- Mais tu dois reprendre des forces. Je pense que ce serait bien dans ton état

- Et de quel état fais tu allusion ? Dit Harry d'une voix où l'on devinait une colère naissante.

- Tu as maigri depuis quelques semaines et je ne te demande qu'un petit effort ...

- Écoutes, premièrement je ne pense pas que tu aies voix au chapitre en ce qui concerne mon alimentation. Deuxièmement, je pense que je fais suffisamment d'efforts en acceptant de rester six mois. Alors le reste, disons que ça me passe au dessus de la tête.

- Oui mais si je dis ça...

- Arrête, n'insiste pas, je te dis que je n'ai plus faim !

- Mais prends au moins ton dessert...

- Non j'ai dis non ! Bon sang pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre que je ne veux pas !

Draco prit sa baguette en mains, soupira et murmura

- _Récur_...

- _Endoloris _!!!

Harry venait de lever la main en direction de Draco et avait prononcé le sortilège Impardonnable. Il vit Draco s'effondrer et son corps se secouer de spasmes violents. La différence de la magie incantatoire et de la magie avec baguette réside dans le fait que les sorts sont amplifiés par la première méthode de dix fois par rapport à sa consœur qui dispose d'un certain bridage du fait de la baguette.

Harry connaissait cette différence. Elle avait été la raison de son apprentissage de la magie incantatoire pour se préparer à son duel contre Voldemort.

Il réalisa avec Horreur la portée de son geste quand il se rappela les mots qu'avaient tenté de prononcer Draco. "_Récurvite_". Il voulait simplement débarrasser la table !

Le Survivant se dépêcha de lever le sortilège et courut s'enfermer directement dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il mit ses deux mains à plat sur la porte et murmura :

- _Collaporta Amplificato_

Il vint s'asseoir au sol entre son lit et la fenêtre et invoqua une caisse de Whisky Pur Feu. Il ouvrit rapidement un bouteille et commença à boire le contenu de manière dangereuse. Il pleurait désormais et se disait qu'il venait encore de faire du mal à quelqu'un qui visiblement se donnait du mal pour le sauver. Rien de nouveau. Décidément cette partie des ténèbres n'en finira jamais de faire souffrir ses proches. Il continua à boire de façon compulsive, presque en se dépêchant d'en ingurgiter avant d'être trop saoul pour le faire. Il vida deux bouteilles très rapidement, retenant la nausée qui montait à chaque gorgée. Mais il résista et la sensation disparut lorsqu'il était en train de finir la quatrième bouteille. Il ouvrit une cinquième et d'un seul coup toutes ses forces le quittèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol, sourd aux cris et hurlements qu'une personne poussait derrière la porte

Draco s'était réveillé et s'était rué vers la chambre de Harry. Il avait remarqué un détail assez troublant lorsque la main de Harry s'était levée. En effet, ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, couleur rubis. Ce qu'il réalisa ne l'enchantait guère.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il essayait tous les sorts de sa connaissance, en passant par la magie noire, pour tenter de faire céder la porte. mais rien n'y faisait. Il hurlait le prénom de Harry, lui criant de lui répondre, de lui parler. Il frappa de ses poings le bois en suppliant d'ouvrir. Peine perdue. Un mauvais pressentiment lui saisit les entrailles. Sans plus hésiter, il courut dans sa chambre se saisir de son Nimbus 2001 et de sa mini-trousse de secours contenant des potions de guérison qu'il serra entre les dents.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, enfourcha son balai, et sortit en volant sous la pluie diluvienne. Il vola en longeant le mur et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Harry. A la vue du corps inanimé entouré de cadavres de bouteilles, son cœur faillit lâcher. Sans réfléchir, il lança son balai en direction de la fenêtre, la franchit dans un fracas de verre volant.

Il se précipita au chevet du brun qu'il prit dans ses bras, l'odeur de l'alcool l'enveloppait et il commençait à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Il le porta jusqu'au lit et lui défit sa chemise. Il chercha sa trousse qui lui avait échappée durant son entrée fracassante et la trouva au pied du lit. Le blond l'ouvrit et y sélectionna avec précaution l'une des fioles. Il s'approcha de Harry et tenta de lui faire ingurgiter le breuvage. Mais c'était impossible, liquide refusait de glisser !

Alors, ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, il vida le contenu de la fiole dans sa bouche et vint poser les lèvres sur celles ouvertes de Harry. Il ouvrit les siennes et laissa doucement le liquide glisser dans la bouche de l'inconscient tout en lui massant la pomme d'Adam. S'assurant ainsi que le remède pourrait faire son office. Il invoqua une plume et un parchemin et écrit un mot sur l'état de Harry à la directrice l'enjoignant à venir accompagnée de Mme Pomfresh. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et siffla pour appeler son grand duc afin de lui demander de livrer d'urgence le message. Il alla chercher dans la salle de bain des serviettes mouillées afin d'essuyer Harry et des sèches pour le sécher. Puis il s'assit sur le lit prenant la main de Harry dans les siennes, il lui caressa tendrement le front.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Draco était rongé par l'inquiétude. Il a encore failli perdre Harry. Il doutait fortement de pouvoir aider efficacement le brun. Il lui avait demandé de lui accorder six mois et voilà que sa vie était en danger le deuxième jour. Bon sang que ne donnerait-il pas pour le voir sourire et rire comme hier soir. Ce rire, c'était son soleil. C'était la présence du brun qui avait réchauffé son cœur et son corps. C'était lui qui lui avait fait envisager la vie sous un jour nouveau et de cela il lui serait éternellement redevable. C'était pour lui comme une dette de sorcier. Il lui devait de ne pas avoir sombré après son arrivée en catastrophe dans les quartiers de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et pourtant cette dette il ne la voyait pas comme une obligation. C'était comme si son cœur voulait remercier Harry. La vue du Survivant pâle, allongé, noyé dans les draps, figé dans une attitude de fragilité eut pour conséquence de faire dévaler sur les joues d'opales des larmes de tristesse.

- Pardon Harry, s'il te plait. Ne me laisses pas. Ne pars pas.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Des bruits de pas précipités le firent se retourner. La directrice accompagnée de Mme Pomfresh entrait dans la chambre.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, que s'est-il passé Draco ? Pompom, pouvez vous examiner Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas ! J'ai simplement insisté pour qu'il mange un peu mieux et il m'a jeté un sort au moment où j'ai sorti ma baguette pour ramasser la table. Ensuite il est parti en catastrophe dans sa chambre. Je n'ai pas pu entrer car il avait barré sa porte et je n'ai pas pu défaire le sort tant il était puissant. J'ai pris mon balai et mes potions de secours et je suis entré ici en par la fenêtre que j'ai dû briser. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé il était entouré des bouteilles vides que vous voyez là et il était inconscient.

Les larmes recommencèrent à courir sur ses joues, et sa voix se brisa :

- Je lui ai donné de la potion de _vinum fugit_ pour contrer les effets de l'alcool mais il est encore trop affaibli. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il se refuse une alimentation convenable et je ne parle pas du repos. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse non plus compter sur sa volonté pour le garder en vie. Je m'en veux!!! Je voulais l'aider et tout ce que je suis arrivé à faire, c'est à le mettre dans cet état !!!

- Calmez vous Draco. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait lieu de vous en vouloir. Vous avez bien agit apparemment, dit Mme Pomfresh. Grâce à vous et à la rapidité dont vous avez fait preuve, les jours de Harry ne sont pas en danger. Comme vous l'avez mentionné, il est faible mais je vous rassure, un peu de repos et tout ira bien. Une fois encore je vous assure que vous lui avez sauvé la vie et dites vous bien que peu de personnes peuvent se targuer de posséder de tels réflexes dans des situation similaires.

- Mais rien ne serait arrivé si je ne l'avais pas pro...

- Draco, comme vous l'a dit Pompom, ce jeune homme vous dois probablement la vie alors cessez de vous mettre martel en tête et de vous en vouloir. Cependant je voudrais juste connaître un détail si vous me permettez ?

- Oui, je vous écoute Mme la directrice.

- Quel sort vous a lancé je jeune Harry ?

- Écoutez Madame, je ne pense pas que ce soit important...

Madame Pomfresh, qui se retourna vers eux en entendant la conversation, remarqua soudain la raideur des gestes de Draco, ses traits tirés, les cercles rouges autour des ses yeux ainsi que les gouttes de sueur qui s'écoulaient le long de sa nuque.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous allez m'avaler ceci tout de suite, dit elle en lui tendant une fiole contenant un liquide turquoise.

Draco comprit sur le champ qu'elle avait deviné, et résigné, il prit le flacon dont il vida le contenu. Il fut soulagé quand il sentit la potion agir et balayer les effets secondaires du Doloris qu'il avait subi.

- Draco, nous savons tous les trois quel sort Harry vous a lancé, et vous devez comprendre que c'est assez grave.

- Madame la directrice, si je peux me permettre, je pense que Harry a un problème plus grave. Il leur raconta le changement intervenu dans la couleur des yeux du survivant.

- Mon dieu ! Je ne connais qu'une personne qui avait les yeux rubis mais cette personne est morte sous les sorts de Harry. Comment cela se fait-il ?

- J'ai une petite idée qu'il me faut vérifier si vous le permettez. J'ai besoin de contacter certaines personnes et il faudrait que l'on se rencontre pour que je vous explique à tous la situation. Mais sachez que si c'est ce à quoi je pense, la vie de Harry est en danger et on pourrait peut être connaître des jours sombres à nouveau.

À suivre...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Mais que ce passe-t-il ? Ben oui c'est vrai ça, que se passe-t-il ?

Comment dire... Faudra attendre, je sais pas moi... le prochain chapitre par exemple ? Oui ? Non ? Pas d'accord ? Mdr...

En attendant, soyez pas grincheux, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, d'après ce que j'écris en ce moment, les chapitres ont tendance à s'allonger brusquement. Alors consolez vous avec le fait que si vous attendez un peu, ce n'est pas trop grave, l'attente est toujours récompensée et j'essaierais de toujours faire en sorte que ce soit le cas, que vous ne soyez pas déçus.

Ce chapitre, encore posté en avance, est une récompense à Capricorne1773 et mon Ange Rouge. Ma première lectrice et ma « frangine » !

Ok, je remercie aussi ma chatonne qui me chauffe agréablement les genoux pendant que j'écris et mon doudou qui est d'une patience d'ange. En effet pas facile de vivre avec une fan de yaoi, de mangas, de fanfics, et qui en parle pas mal aux repas. Il n'a rien contre mais lui il est plutôt foot, alors je reconnais ses efforts pour discuter de ça avec moi, me donner des idées et me soutenir, c'est une perle, je le sais.

Bisoux à tous les gens !!!

Fleurdorient yaoiste !!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Toi mon garde-fou

* * *

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste  
_

_**

* * *

**_

_**chapitre 5 : des migraines et des anges...**_

Draco s'était installé dans un fauteuil qu'il avait rapproché du lit de Harry. Il avait gardé dans la sienne la main du brun pour guetter les signes de douleurs ou autres, et c'est aux premières lueurs de l'aube qu'il s'endormit serrant toujours la main du brun.

- POV HARRY -

Mal. J'ai mal. Ma tête me fait mal. Je devrais ouvrir les yeux et peut-être qu'à partir de là ça ira mieux. Mes paupières n'ont jamais été aussi lourdes. Ça y est, je vois ! Enfin, je vois, c'est vite dit ! Ça m'a l'air un peu flou tout ça. Oh, je me sens pas bien, je crois que je vais vomir. Vite, fermer les yeux, respirer calmement et ça va passer. En effet, ça marche et je peux à nouveau ouvrir les yeux.

Après quelques clignements douloureux, je tends la main droite habituelle pour prendre mes lunettes. Mais... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Aurais-je perdu mon bras ? Il refuse de se lever. Je lève le bras gauche pour laisser mes doigts tâter mon épaule droite afin de vérifier si tout va bien de ce côté. Oui, l'épaule est bien là. Je descends doucement et je sens le frôlement de mes doigts sur la peau tout en réalisant que jusqu'au coude il ne me manque rien.

Je continue ma progression et je constate que arrivé au poignet tout va bien. Mes doigts continuent toujours et je tâte sans vergogne ce qui devrait être ma main. Nom d'un scrout à pétard ! Par la barbe de Merlin, mais que m'est-il arrivé ? J'ai deux mains au bout de mon poignet ! C'est pas normal ça ! Je suffoque et finis par pousser un cri d'horreur. Un autre cri similaire me répond. Tiens, un écho ?

- Bon sang Potter ! Mais ça va pas ? Ça te prend souvent de crier comme ça pour réveiller les gens ?

- Draco ?!?

- Non, Arthur et ses potes de la table ronde ! Bien sûr que c'est moi, Draco ! Qui veux tu que ce soit ?

- Je sais pas, je te signale que j'y vois pas clair sans mes lunettes et puis j'ai deux mains au bout de mon poignet et c'est assez flippant si tu vois le genre !

- Quoi ?!? Deux... Ah Ah AH..... Par Morgane et sa bande !!! Ah Ah Ah....

- Draco, tu veux bien arrêter de rire, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout et passe moi mes satanées lunettes, bon sang !!!!

Une main plaça les lunettes sur les yeux de Harry et quand celui-ci dirigea son regard vers sa main afin de constater les dégâts, il vit une intruse opale, d'aspect douce. Ses yeux remontèrent un bras et une épaule qui se trouvait bien proche du visage de Draco. Mais c'est l'épaule de Draco ! Et sa main ! Mais que fait-elle dans la mienne ?

- Euh.... Draco... Pourquoi tu me tiens la main au fait ?

Draco, qui s'était repris entre temps, eut un sourire carnassier qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Harry. Il fit mine de réfléchir en tapotant son menton de son index, et lui répondit :

- J'ai bien envie de te faire marcher un peu, mais je vais être charitable et dans ma grande bonté te livrer la vérité. Il s'agit d'un pur réflexe Médicomage.

Devant l'air perplexe de son vis-à-vis, il expliqua :

- Lorsque le corps d'un sorcier ressent une douleur physique, le choc créé par celle-ci engendre une fluctuation du champ magique. Si je te touche en laissant une quantité de ma magie à l'extrémité de mes doigts, je peux percevoir cette fluctuation. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te donner une potion pour arranger le tout.

- D'accord... Mais là, je ne souffre pas.

- Et ?

- Et tu tiens toujours ma main.

- Je crois bien que tu as raison. Vraiment perspicace le petit pote Potty ! Il s'améliore de jours en jours !

- Bon je vais te la refaire autrement. J'ai mal au crâne. Tu me donnes une potion et tu me lâches la main !

- Une potion du matin... Crois-tu que ton estomac ne va pas protester ? Tu n'as encore rien avalé et ce n'est pas avec le peu que tu as ingurgité hier que le problème sera réglé.

- Draco, cette migraine me donne mal au cœur, alors, crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie d'avaler quelque chose.

Draco haussa un sourcil et fit une mimique narquoise.

- En revanche, comme tu le sais, je suis si exceptionnel que je consens à faire un miracle si tu acceptes un marché.

Harry se redressa pour se retrouver en position assise, dos à la tête de lit, chose non aisée avec Draco qui lui monopolisait toujours la main droite. Il fronça les sourcils dans une expression sceptique.

- C'est quoi ton marché ?

- Je règle ton problème de migraine et de nausée du même coup. Sans potion. et tu acceptes de manger l'intégralité de ton plateau de petit déjeuner. Attention, ce n'est pas négociable. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on parle d'un miracle ! Et je veux ta parole de sorcier que tu finiras ce plateau en une heure maximum et non quinze.

- Mais pourquoi tu as besoin de ma parole de sorcier ? y aura rien d'empoisonné dans ce plateau, ni aucune potion quelconque de rajoutée, j'espère ? Fit-il soupçonneux.

- Non rien d'ajouté, tu as ma parole de sorcier.

- D'accord, tu as ma parole de sorcier que je finirais intégralement ce plateau en une heure maximum si tu fais disparaître les lutins de Cornouailles qui dansent la Macarena dans ma boîte crânienne.

- La maca-quoi ?

- Oublie et respectes ton marché, j'ai pas cent-sept ans à te donner.

- En fait, tu peux très bien vivre aussi vieux et même...

- Draco...

- Bon d'accord.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir sur le lit près de Harry, il lâcha la main couleur de miel et son possesseur en ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Le blond sortit sa baguette et plaça une main sur la nuque du brun. Les yeux orages accrochèrent leurs confrères émeraudes et la pointe d'une baguette fut apposée sur un point du front de Harry. Draco se rapprocha du point en question et ses lèvres à un centimètre de sa joue, il murmura un sort inaudible pour Harry. En effet, celui-ci était trop préoccupé par l'approche de cette gorge translucide, et le nez à une poignée de centimètres de celle-ci il pouvait sentir l'essence de Draco. Ce parfum lui fit tourner la tête et il ne put retenir un gémissement. A peine s'apercevait-il de sa réaction que ses traits se figèrent dans une expression d'ahurissement. Draco recula et posa ses mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude de vainqueur.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que c'était un miracle. Le soulagement est instantané et il n'y a pas besoin de potion !

Harry ne put que hocher la tête et ne chercha pas à détromper Draco sur la vraie nature de son gémissement.

- Allez, file sous la douche et ensuite tu auras un plateau qui attendra que tu respectes ta part du marché.

Nouveau hochement de tête et notre Vainqueur-De-Mage-Noir se leva comme un zombie pour aller chercher des affaires dans son armoire et aller dans la salle de bain. Une fois enfermé, il se déshabilla et, entrant dans la cabine de douche, il constata que non seulement sa tête allait mieux, mais qu'une autre partie de son anatomie criait pratiquement sa vitalité, fièrement dressée.

- Oh non ! Manquait plus que ça ! Soupira-t-il en allumant le robinet d'eau froide et en se plaçant courageusement sous le jet.

En effet, Mini-Harry s'était réveillé aussi et, du coup, il amenait un nouveau problème dans la vie de Celui-Qui-Voulait-Qu'on-Lui-Foute-La-Paix. Harry savait qu'il avait finalement viré de bord sur sa sexualité depuis Cho, mais, étant totalement vierge, sa seule expérience avec un homme se résumait à quelques baisers échangés avec Charlie Weasley durant son entraînement en vue de son affrontement avec Voldemort, et ceux partagés avec Yoann.

Charlie s'était plus d'une fois proposé pour initier notre Survivant aux plaisirs de la chaire, mais, étant trop focalisé sur l'accomplissement de cette fichue prophétie, Harry avait toujours refusé. Le roux ne s'était pas senti vexé et lui avait promis qu'il aurait toujours une place importante dans sa vie, que ce soit en tant que frère ou en tant qu'amant. Harry l'avait remercié pour sa gentillesse et sa compréhension.

- FIN DU POV HARRY -

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la salle de bain et pénétra dans sa chambre, il entendit des bribes de conversation entre ce qui semblerait être Draco et une autre personne à la voix féminine.

- Je pense que vous êtes la personne la plus qualifiée pour cette tâche.

- Vous savez, Monsieur Malfoy, d'habitude mes patients sont plus jeunes...

- Croyez-moi, je suis au courant, et c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai fait appel à vous. J'en ai parlé à Mme Weasley qui vous a recommandé auprès de moi et qui m'a détaillé vos "compétences".

- Alors, d'accord. Je veux bien me mettre à vos services, mais sachez que je dois le voir assez régulièrement et que, pour la bonne marche des opérations, je doive venir m'installer ici à Poudlard.

- Je comprends tout à fait et sachez qu'une chambre a été mise à votre disposition dans les quartiers de Mme Pomfresh, qui est notre infirmière et que vous avez déjà fréquenté à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Je vous remercie, cela sera plus pratique, et en effet je connais bien cette charmante personne, car j'ai eu le plaisir de travailler sous ses ordres lors de la Grande Bataille.

- Alors, Mademoiselle Herden, (ndcyzia : ohhh génialll ! merci, lool !!!) nous vous engageons et je vous remercie de mettre vos aptitudes à notre service. D'ici quelques instants, un elfe de maison vous conduira dans vos quartiers pour que vous puissiez vous installer.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Harry pour pénétrer dans le salon. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette blanche qui était assise dans un fauteuil en face de Draco et dans son champ de vision.

Des yeux verts-gris se levèrent lentement vers lui. Un visage doux encadré par de longs cheveux bruns où se perdaient des mèches rouges et blondes. Des formes avantageuses, moulées dans un petit uniforme blanc boutonné sur le devant, laissant apparaître des jambes longues et fuselées. Des petits escarpins blancs à talons complétant la tenue. (ndcyzia : rooohhh c flatteur tt ça ! mici ! )

L'apparition se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, saisi d'étonnement. Il avait l'impression de se trouver devant une représentation de l'infirmière coquine, fantasme de tous les jeunes adolescents mâles qui puissent exister. Mais, en même temps, aucun air vicieux sur ce visage qui dégageait une douceur presque maternelle.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter.

Un ange. Elle a la voix d'un ange. Vite, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose ! Que lui avait-elle dit déjà ? Ah... Oui... Bonjour, si sa mémoire était bonne

- Bonjour, Madame.

- Mademoiselle... dit-elle dans le plus magnifique et le plus apaisant des sourires.

- Pardon ?

- C'est mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Cyzia Herden, mais tu peux m'appeler 'Cyz' et me tutoyer, car on va devenir assez proches si tu le veux bien. De plus, je n'ai que vingt-sept ans, alors le 'Madame' me semble un peu pompeux, si tu veux mon avis.

- Enchanté... Euh... Cyz, appelle-moi Harry alors.

- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Harry. Je suis une Médicomage assez spécifique. J'ai le don de pouvoir ressentir les auras sorcières et je travaille auprès des enfants à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Pourtant ton uniforme...

- Est une version améliorée de l'uniforme moldu. Oui. Durant mon cursus, j'ai effectué un stage auprès d'un hôpital moldu pour me perfectionner et j'ai en quelque sorte adopté leur mode tout en y apportant ma touche personnelle ! Ça te plaît ?

- Euh... oui beaucoup... je dois dire que c'est très joli sur vous... Disons que je verrais mal une personne comme madame Pomfresh ainsi vêtue toutefois... Sans vouloir vous offenser !

- Rassures-toi, Harry, il n'y a aucune offense. Je comprends assez ton point de vue dirons-nous...

- Au fait, tu es là pour quelqu'un qui étudie ici ?

- Pas vraiment, en générale mes aptitudes servent plutôt lors des naissances. Si je détecte chez un nourrisson une aura sorcière, je le signale au ministère afin de procéder à l'enregistrement de cet enfant dans la population magique. J'interviens aussi dans les cas d'enfants ayant des prédispositions magiques situés dans le monde moldu. Je me rends dans ce cas là dans la famille, afin de rencontrer les parents et leur expliquer les aptitudes de leur enfant et les règles du monde sorcier. Je peux aussi encadrer l'enfant jusqu'à ses onze ans en régulant sa magie, chose qu'il ne peut faire seul, dans l'attente de son admission dans une école de magie telle que Poudlard.

- Mais alors, pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Oh, excusez moi, si ma question peut te paraitre indiscrète !

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, Harry, ta question tombe à point nommé. En fait, je suis là pour toi.

- Pour moi ? Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés.

- Oui, pour toi, jeune homme ! Dit-elle en posant doucement un index fin sur son torse. En effet. La directrice de Poudlard m'a relaté un fait assez étrange te concernant. Sais-tu lequel ?

- Cyz, 'étrange' est mon deuxième nom, je n'ai jamais eu une vie normale...

- Tu veux bien me laisser tenter une expérience, Harry ? Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te ferais rien de mal, rajouta-t'elle en le voyant se crisper légèrement, de plus, Monsieur Malfoy et Madame Pomfresh seront là, donc, tu vois, tu ne crains rien.

- Je veux bien.

- D'accord. Mais d'abord, allons prendre ce petit déjeuner que tu m'as promis d'avaler entièrement Potter, intervint Draco, qui s'était levé de son divan et se dirigeait vers la table de la salle à manger.

- Oui... Oui... Je suis au courant et je n'ai pas oublié... maugréa Harry.

Il se rendit à table, accompagné de Cyz. Draco écarta élégamment une chaise afin de permettre à la jeune infirmière de pouvoir s'installer et s'assit à coté d'elle. Harry prit place en face d'eux. (ndcyzia : rohhh quel jeune homme galant ce Dray, je suis assise à côté de lui, yeahhh !)

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

À la fin du petit déjeuner, Draco, Cyz et Harry partirent s'installer dans le salon afin d'être plus à l'aise. Harry, quelque peu mal à l'aise se tortillait sur son fauteuil, regardant alternativement Cyz qui lui souriait et Draco qui semblait l'encourager du regard. Mais l'encourager à quoi, il l'ignorait. Ne sachant à quelle sauce il allait être mangé, il prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et s'adressa à la Médicomage.

« - Excuse-moi Cyz, tu me disait que tu allais m'ausculter en quelque sorte, mais pourquoi donc, il me semble que je vais bien ?

- En effet, tu paraît te porter comme un charme. Du moins physiquement. En revanche n'y a t'il pas quelque chose de plus dans ton comportement depuis la Grande Bataille ?

- Pas que je sache, si vous voulez parler de ma tentative de grand plongeon, cela est strictement personnel, et je ne vois pas en quoi vos compétences de Médicomage puissent être utiles.

- Ne te fâches pas Harry, je ne parlais pas de ton état psychologique, j'ai conscience qu'il est des choses dont tu as besoin de parler, afin de te décharger de cela. Néanmoins, je ne faisait pas référence à cela. Je parlais de quelque chose de psychique. »

Devant l'air interloqué et perdu du brun, elle crut bon d'ajouter :

« - Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dis que ma spécialité concernait les auras...

- Oui, en effet, mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela me concerne...

- En fait, l'énergie magique d'un sorcier peut être visible par des personnes douées d'une capacité spéciale, une sorte de sensibilité particulière. J'en fais partie. Je peux « lire » les auras des autres personnes. Je vois comme une sorte de nuage coloré autour des sorciers. Jusque là tu me suis ?

- Oui, je crois saisir. Donc tu peux voir mon aura par exemple parce que je suis un sorcier. Ce qui aurait été impossible si j'étais né moldu. Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi j'ai besoin qu'on lise mon aura, elle doit être banale, telle que pour les autres sorciers ?

- Rassures-toi, je vais y venir. Pour commencer, les auras ne sont pas seulement visuelles, je peux ressentir des sensations diverses en étant en contact avec l'aura d'une personne. Et chacun, referme dans son aura des sensations à des degrés différents. L'aura n'a rien à voir avec la puissance du sorcier, mais s'imbibe de tout ce qui fait sa vie, de ce que lui ont légué ses parents, ses proches, les événements qui ont jalonné son existence. Un peu de tout ça et tellement plus. Ce qui explique pourquoi chaque aura est différente d'un bébé à un autre, et peut évoluer au fur et à mesure que l'enfant grandit. »

Elle se leva élégamment du fauteuil faisant face à Harry afin de s'accroupir devant lui. Elle lui prit la main gauche, la plaçant sur sa propre joue, elle ferma les yeux, se contentant de ressentir...

« - Harry, ton aura est si chaleureuse qu'elle me réchauffe le cœur... On arrive à sentir l'amour de ta mère, la joie de ton père, l'affection de Sirius, celui de Rémus, l'appui et le soutien de tous tes amis, la reconnaissance de Severus, la fierté de Minerva... Alors, pourquoi ressent-on un si grand gouffre de tristesse, de mélancolie, de peine profonde ?

- Com...

- Je te l'ai dit Harry, je ressens tout ce qui traverse ton aura, et Draco a du me parler des personnes que je t'ai mentionné. Alors, réponds moi, pourquoi tant de tristesse ?

- Vous avez eu une partie de la réponse avec vos déductions...

Les traits d'Harry reflétaient la tristesse de son aura. Il tentait de serrer les paupières si fort afin de ne pas laisser libre cours à ses larmes, que des papillons de lumières s'agitaient en dessous. L'évocation du nom de son parrain disparu avait remué tant de choses en lui. L'image de ses parents lui rappelait que pour que lui vive, ils avaient du mourir. Par sa faute uniquement. Pour qu'il reste en vie. Mais il ne voulait pas de cette vie de martyr, il l'aurait donné au premier voulu. Seulement, son destin était tout tracé, il devait sauver le monde sorcier avant...

Les souvenirs de toutes ces années de souffrance s'étaient donné le mot pour l'accabler à présent. Les années de maltraitance chez les Dursley, les années à lutter contre le pire des mages noirs, en doutant de pouvoir y parvenir un jour, la mort de Cédric, voulant le protéger, la disparition de Sirius, sa seule famille, à travers le voile... Trop de mauvaises choses. Trop de mal. Si mal...

Les larmes naquirent au creux de ses yeux, et roulèrent librement sur ses joues. Dévastatrices, libératrices. Sa main, toujours appuyée sur la joue de Cyz, se mit à trembler. La Médicomage suivait l'évolution des pensés d'Harry à travers son aura. Elle se redressa doucement, lui saisit les épaules et le fit se blottir dans ses bras. Le berçant en lui caressant le dos d'une main, passant l'autre dans ses cheveux. Murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Harry, lui, vint naturellement encercler de ses bras tremblants, la taille de la jeune Médicomage.

Draco, de son divan, avait l'image d'une mère câlinant son enfant. Un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres. Harry avait singulièrement manqué de l'amour d'une mère, Il fallait que Harry laisse sa souffrance sortir. Pleurer sur son sort plus que malheureux lui ferait du bien. Pour un temps du moins. Mais il fallait qu'il passe par cette étape.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Malgré son embarras à s'être laissé aller dans les bras d'une quasi-inconnue, Harry hésitait à quitter ce cocon de douceur. Il avait la sensation que ce genre de chose lui était du. La chaleur de l'étreinte le replongeait dans l'enfance. Lui qui avait toujours envié les câlins excessifs dont sa tante entourait Dudley, comprenait maintenant l'effet que cela faisait. Il se recula doucement, comme à contre cœur, et remercia à voix basse, presque timidement la jeune femme.

« - Mais de rien Harry. N'hésites pas à venir me voir si l'envie de recommencer te prend. Dis-toi que c'est normal, et que chaque enfant a droit à cela. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, ait pu faire dans le passé, ou pourras faire dans l'avenir, qui te privera un jour d'une étreinte maternelle. Je ne prétends pas vouloir remplacer ta mère ou ton père, je m'efforce de te donner, à mon échelle, l'affection qu'ils n'ont pu de prodiguer.

- Je crois comprendre... Mais merci tout de même... J'y penserais si un jour le besoin s'en fait sentir...

Harry souriait d'une façon gênée, se grattant la nuque d'une main, l'autre occupée à entortiller le bord de sa chemise. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'image mignonne qu'il offrait à Cyz, ce qui finit de la faire fondre. Elle dut se retenir de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme on le ferait avec un petit enfant.

Draco en revanche, n'avait jamais trouvé Harry aussi sexy qu'à cet instant, le faisant douter dans sa capacité à aider le petit brun. Il devrait d'abord s'empêcher de sauter dessus pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Mais non. Pas comme ça. Il voulait plus que cela avec Harry. Quelque chose en lui appelait à une relation partagée, une complicité sans faille... Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir faire taire la créature en lui qui avait trouvé dans le Survivant, son compagnon d'âme...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

La Médicomage se releva entièrement, regarda attentivement les pupilles interrogatrices du Survivant.

« - Harry, je vais te demander de t'allonger sur le canapé, Draco, pourrais-tu te lever s'il te plait ?

- Oui, guérisseuse Cyz, je vous laisse la place. Dois-je vous laisser seuls ?

- Oh non, tu peux rester, mais je vais te demander de m'appeler Cyz tout court, cela est plus pratique.

- Très bien, j'y veillerais. Puis-je vous proposer mon aide ?

- Je te remercie, je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, mais je garde cela dans un coin de ma tête. Maintenant, Harry, enlèves tes chaussures et viens t'allonger ici » dit elle en lui désignant de la main le canapé désormais libre, « Voilà, détends toi, ce ne sera aucunement douloureux. »

Harry suivit les instructions et s'étendit sur le canapé. Sur les demandes de la jeune femme, il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur sa source de magie. Plongeant dans les méandres familiers de couleurs, il localisa la source. Cependant, des visions de mort de destructions commencèrent à l'assaillir. Il y avait du sang partout, des odeurs de corps calcinés et de soufre baignait l'air. Des cris de douleur et d'agonie parachevaient le tableau lugubre qui se présentait sur l'écran de ses paupières closes. Ce spectacle digne de l'horreur semblait durer éternellement. Il voulut crier mais sa voix se bloqua dan sa gorge. Il voulut forcer, et sentit sa magie se rebeller, comme pour le défendre. Il était paralysé dans ce décor apocalyptique, mais là encore sa magie, même si elle se démenait, n'arrivait pas à lui faire quitter les lieux. Pourquoi devait il subir ceci, pourquoi, combien de temps ceci allait durer... Il ignorait qu'il était tombé dans l'inconscience.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Draco s'était assis sur le bras du canapé, à quelques centimètres des pieds du jeune brun. Le Survivant venait de fermer les yeux, son souffle s'apaisait, on le sentait se détendre. Il eut un nouveau sourire tendre en voyant le visage ainsi libéré de sa souffrance. Il observa la Médicomage invoquer un parchemin enchanté pour se remplir tout seul. Elle s'agenouilla au sol contre le flanc de Harry et commença à incanter, agitant la baguette au dessus du corps allongé. Elle prenait soin de laisser une main, posée gentiment sur le front, ou la joue du brun.

Soudainement, Draco et cyz entendirent un sanglot étouffé. Ils levèrent les yeux vers l'endormi pour voir une expression de terreur figée sur ses traits.

Draco se leva brusquement, se dirigea vers la tête de Harry, leva une paupière et fit constater à la Médicomage la couleur des pupilles. Rouges, elles étaient redevenues rouges. Une onde de magie vint brutalement les éjecter du corps du brun. Les bon réflexes de Draco sauvèrent Cyz qui faillit être défenestrée sous le choc. Il avant réussit à la saisir par le bras pour ensuite la plaquer, ventre à terre, sous lui, afin de la protéger de son propre corps.

L'explosion de magie avait soufflé pas mal de choses et objets sur son passage. Elle avait généré également un bruit assourdissant. Draco ne leva la tête qu'à la constatation que le bruit avait cessé. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers le brun, entouré d'un bouclier rouge. La bulle semblait imperméable et il se demandait comment il allait parvenir jusqu'à lui pour le réveiller si il n'arrivait même pas à l'approcher.

Le blond se leva, libérant sa protégée, et saisissant sa baguette, se posta devant le bel endormit tourmenté et commença à lancer des sorts bénins pour défaire la protections. Aux grimaces de douleur qu'arborait Harry, il se doutait que le brun avait des pensés loin d'être joyeuses.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras armé. Il pivota pour faire face à Cyz, elle lui demanda de la laisser faire. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Harry et marmonna une longue incantation qui fit évaporer le bouclier.

« - Il ne s'agissait pas d'un protego Draco, mais d'un bouclier de magie instinctive. Les enfants sorciers maltraités ont souvent recours à cela. C'est quand tu n'as aucun moyen de te défendre, ta magie prends le relai et invoque un moyen de protection. Les contre-sorts du protego ne fonctionnent pas sur lui. Tu aurais pu mourir à la tâche que tu n'aurais récolté aucun résultat. En revanche, je t'avoues avoir eu un peu de mal. Harry est très puissant. Surtout maintenant, qu'on lui en a donné un supplément...

- Un quoi ? » Draco, interloqué, se tourna vers la Médicomage pour constater que l'expression de son visage n'augurait rien de bon. Les sourcils froncé, elle regardait Harry, tout en ayant glissé l'ongle de son pouce entre ses dents pour le mordiller sous l'effort de réflexion. Elle se pencha pour caresser les cheveux de Harry, posa un tendre baiser sur son front. Harry sembla se détendre sur le coup. Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent et son visage reprit un air serein. Il bougea pour se mettre sur le coté, position légèrement fœtale, et un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres.

Draco, ébahi par la scène, n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment la Médicomage, sans effort avait pu sortir Harry de son état d'angoisse.

« - Mais... Comment...

- Draco, connais-tu un sort d'ancienne magie, qui aurait traversé les âges, et qui actuellement utilisé par toutes les mères aimantes ?

Intrigué, le Serpentard se demandait si la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de le tourner en bourrique. Mais il avisa son air sérieux, sa main à nouveau posée sur les cheveux bruns, occupée à les caresser. Non, elle ne riait pas.

« - Non, je ne vois pas.

- Le simple baiser qui chasse les cauchemars... » Devant la mine sceptique du blond, elle poursuivit. « Donné avec suffisamment d'amour, de compassion et de tendresse, il s'agit réellement d'un sort d'ancienne magie, il servait autrefois aux mères, qui en le donnant, ramenaient vers elles l'enfant perdu dans les ténèbres. Les personnes l'utilisent encore aujourd'hui, moldues comme sorcières, les mères le donnent toujours, ignorant la porté de celui-ci, mais constatant néanmoins les résultats... La clé de ce sort est la compassion, l'amour et la tendresse comme je te l'ai dit auparavant. Mais aussi l'intention réelle de ramener à soi une âme tourmentée, égarée. Rappelles toi en, c'est un sort puissant qui pourrait t'être utile parfois. Dis-toi pour exemple, qu'il peut être assez puissant pour contrer l'Impérium qui a été lancé auparavant sur la personne embrassée. »

Draco avait écouté sagement et attentivement ses paroles en regardant toujours le brun dormir comme un bienheureux. Il savait bien entendu que la mère de Harry, Lily, avait utilisé un sort d'ancienne magie, et que celui-ci, avait été assez puissant pour contrer un Avada Kedavra. Il se dit qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux paroles de la jeune femme. Entre la preuve qu'il venait d'avoir sous les yeux, et celle qui faisait que Harry avait survécu bébé, l'ancienne magie n'était pas à mettre à l'écart pour protéger Harry.

À suivre...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

* * *

ptit commentaire d'auteur :

Comme je vois que l'histoire plaît, je continue à publier, voici un chapitre supplémentaire. Avec les encouragements de capricorne1773 et de mon ange encore une fois.

Quatre reviews seulement, bon promis y a du lemon et ça commence fort au chapitre 7. Si si, je vous jure, j'en ai fait transpirer mon ange !!! Des moments tendres au chapitre 6 donc bientôt si vous êtes sages ! Tendres comment ? Ah bein j'en ai limite pleuré en l'écrivant, et j'ai fait pleurer mon ange, c'est pour dire... Promis la suite bientôt et même avant le week end si 5 reviews de plus d'ici là. Sinon dans tous les cas, vous l'aurez samedi prochain.

Bisoux à toux !!!

Fleurdorient yaoiste.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

*

*

*

_**Toi mon garde-fou**_

* * *

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : la morsure d'une nouvelle aube**_

Cyz resta encore quelques instants auprès de son jeune patient, histoire de s'assurer de son bien-être, puis fit signe à Draco de quitter la pièce, en lui désignant du menton la porte. Il acquiesça silencieusement et sortit. Elle jeta un dernier regard au brun endormi, une dernière caresse sur le front estampillé de la célèbre cicatrice, puis se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie également.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle rejoignit le blond qui s'était adossé nonchalamment contre le mur.

« - Draco, j'aurais besoin que l'on commence à se réunir, j'ai des informations de première importance à vous communiquer.

- Je pense pouvoir contacter tout le monde pour, disons... cet après midi. Cela vous irait-il ?

- Ce sera parfait. Cela ne pourra attendre un jour de plus, j'ai peur d'avoir de très mauvaises nouvelles concernant le jeune monsieur Potter. Il faudrait mettre en place des mesures assez rapidement, en accord avec les personnes qui vont les appliquer. Cependant je ne vous cache pas que vos conclusions s'avèrent exactes et que nous auront besoin de l'aide des autres. »

Draco se rembrunit à la confirmation de ses doutes. Cela signifiait que la vie de Harry était malheureusement bien en danger. Merlin, pourquoi le sort s'acharnait il sur lui.? Il avait déjà tant souffert, et s'était déjà tant battu. Draco ferait tout pour le préserver cette fois ci d'une nouvelle bataille.

« - Très bien. Je m'occupe de contacter les autres pour une réunion à seize heures. Dobby ? » L'elfe de maison apparut, s'inclina et attendit la requête du blond. « Peux-tu montrer à notre invitée ses quartiers afin qu'elle se repose en attendant la réunion de cet après midi ? J'aurais besoin que tu y sois présent également à seize heure dans le salon des appartements des Fondateurs. Tes suggestions seraient appréciées, ainsi que tes compétences. Nous auront besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire pour aider Harry. De plus, je dois m'absenter quelques instants, pour me rendre au bureau du Professeur Mc Gonagall, pourrais tu veiller sur Harry jusqu'à mon retour, n'hésite pas à venir me chercher si un problème survient.

- Bien Maitre Draco Malfoy, Monsieur, Dobby sera là. Dobby veut aider Maitre Harry Potter monsieur qui a été si bon et si gentil avec lui. Guérisseuse Cyzia Madame, veuillez suivre Dobby, Dobby va vous montrer vos quartiers. »

La jeune Médicomage suivit l'elfe, quittant le blond. Draco se dirigea de son coté, vers le bureau de la directrice afin d'utiliser la cheminée sécuriser pour appeler les personnes adéquates pour la réunion prévue. À peine fut il arrivé devant la gargouille, qu'elle pivota, laissant apparaître les marches menant au bureau directorial. Pratique, en effet, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de demander le nouveau mot de passe pour y accéder. En haut des marches, il constata que la porte était déjà ouverte et que la directrice semblait l'attendre devant son bureau. Le portrait de Dumbledore avait été placé en évidence sur un chevalet, face au bureau. Les yeux du mage qui l'habitaient avaient été désertés de cette étincelle si caractéristique. Une profonde tristesse semblait avoir élu domicile sur le visage du feu mage. Même le bonbon, que Draco devina au citron, que l'ancien directeur mâchait ne semblait le consoler.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

« - Prenez un siège, je vous prie, Monsieur Malfoy. »

La voix douce de la vieille sorcière sembla sortir le blond de sa contemplation. Il se tourna pour lui faire face, tenta un sourire réconfortant devant son visage préoccupé. La voir ainsi se tordre les mains le fit malheureusement revenir au présent, et ainsi aux mauvaises nouvelles.

« - Je vous remercie Professeur. Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore. » Le jeune homme s'assit avec élégance dans le fauteuil placé devant le bureau directorial. La directrice en fit de même en face de lui. « Madame, j'aurais besoin de contacter quelques personnes afin de mettre en place un plan de protection pour Harry. Vous connaissez certaines d'entre elles, mais pour les autres, je me porte garant de leur intégrité de leur capacité à nous aider. La guérisseuse Cyz vient de me confirmer la présence de l'horcruxe dissimulé dans Harry. Nous allons tous devoir nous réunir cet après midi à seize heures afin qu'elle nous présente ses conclusions. Harry a eu une nouvelle crise d'ailleurs, elle a été prise en charge pas la guérisseuse qui se trouvait présente et l'auscultait. Mais je pense malheureusement qu'elle n'ait été que de faible intensité, et que nous aurons à faire face à de plus virulentes à l'avenir.

- Très bien, je vous fais confiance pour cela. Pouvez-vous néanmoins nous apprendre quelles sont les personnes qui seront présentes et où la réunion se tiendra ?

- Oui, bien sûr madame. Tout d'abord, concernant le lieu, il s'agit du salon des appartements des Fondateurs. Il sera le mieux adapté concernant la place qu'il recèle et le fait que nous resterons à proximité de Harry. Je vous avoues que je préfèrerais ne pas le laisser seul trop longtemps.

- Je comprends en effet, surtout si une crise a déjà eu lieu aujourd'hui. Seize heures ? Ce sera parfait, dois-je cependant y participer ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui en effet, votre présence serait fortement souhaitée à tous deux. Ensuite je compte y convier les professeurs Rogue et Lupin. Les amis de Harry, à savoir Ron et Hermione. Mais aussi la guérisseuse Cyz. De plus deux personnes nous rejoindront. Il s'agit pour l'une, d'une vampire. Rassurez vous, ce n'est pas une quelconque vampire, mais la descendante en ligne directe de la famille royale. Son clan était resté neutre lors de la guerre, cependant, cette personne semble avoir une dette envers la mère de Harry. C'est une information qui ne m'est parvenue que récemment par un concours de circonstances. Sahriz Salahov, c'est son nom, a à cœur d'honorer cette dette et de protéger Harry.

- Je vois. En effet, les vampires de sang royal sont de puissantes créatures. Il est vrai que leur clan a toujours opté pour rester hors des conflits des humains, leur population est déjà bien faible numériquement parlant, donc ils s'abstiennent généralement d'entrer dans les guerres par lesquelles ils ne sont pas concernés afin de ne pas empirer cette situation. Très bien, si vous avez sa promesse qu'elle ne s'attaquera pas à aucun membre de cette école, je me plie à votre décision.

- Rassurez vous madame la Directrice, c'est le cas. Sahriz possède un calice, comme vous le savez, ces personnes assurent une réserve de sang à leur vampire, leur permettant de ne pas mordre d'autres personnes. Son calice est d'ailleurs la dernière personne qui sera présente lors de cette réunion.

- Ah oui ? Cette personne possède-t-elle elle aussi des aptitudes particulières ?

- Oui. Il s'agit d'une grande invocatrice. Une mage, qui a pour particularité également de pouvoir manier les arts de magie asiatiques. Une connaissance accrue des techniques de combats basées sur les éléments, qui fait d'elle une mage redoutable sur le champ de bataille. Étant le calice de la reine des vampires, elle devait être puissante afin de garantir sa propre sécurité, sa position faisant d'elle une proie facile. Elle se nomme Juliette Delavilla, est française, et a été touchée par le sort de notre Élu. Elle s'est proposée d'elle-même de nous aider dans notre tâche.

- Voilà une personne charmante. Son aide nous sera utile. D'autant plus qu'elle est volontaire et qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt particulier à s'investir dans cette entreprise. Je vois Draco que vous avez su vous entourer de personnes exceptionnelles. Je vous félicite ! »

Le jeune homme se sentit rassuré aux paroles chaleureuses de la vieille sorcière. Le regard de l'ancien directeur sembla regagner ses étoiles. Il sourit au blond et le félicita à son tour pour ses choix judicieux.

« - Draco, avez vous pensé cependant à voir votre parrain afin de déterminer avec lui une potion ou traitement quelconque pour votre « condition » ?

- Non, pas encore professeur Dumbledore. J'avoue que le temps m'a manqué. Mais je profiterais que cet après midi pour lui en toucher quelques mots. Il est au courant des mes gènes et de leur conséquences quant à mon avenir. En revanche, il ignore, que la créature en moi, a déjà fait son choix.

- Comment cela ? » La directrice, craintive. « Je pensais qu'il vous restait au moins une année avant cet événement ?

- Il est vrai que c'est un fait tout à fait inhabituel jeune homme. Le choix de votre compagnon n'aurait du se faire que l'année prochaine. À moins que des circonstances elles-aussi inhabituelles n'aient joué un rôle dans tout ceci...

- Et que pensez-vous d'une guerre ? Est-ce assez inhabituel ?

- Draco, êtes-vous en train de nous dire que vous connaissez votre compagnon depuis tout ce temps ? » La directrice s'était levée, catastrophée d'apprendre que le compagnon du jeune homme pouvait être soit dans le camp opposé, soit mort dans cette guerre, soit dans le bon camp, mais devrait rester à l'écart de la vie du blond, déjà bien accaparé actuellement.

- Non professeur, je n'avais que quelques indices, sans plus. Mais disons que les sensations que j'éprouve ont eu tendance à s'accentuer récemment. Il me faudra je pense une potion afin de contenir les ardeurs de la créature en moi, car je ne peux me permettre de lier à mon compagnon en ce moment. D'autant plus que je ne suis pas sûr que la créature, une fois liée, ne taise son instinct de protection envers mon compagnon, qui est déjà trop en danger soit dit en passant...

- En effet, sachant que vous devez déjà vous occuper du sort de... Par merlin ! Comment est-ce possible ? Ne me dites pas que le compagnon choisi par le Veela en vous est justement Harry !!!

Draco esquissa un faible sourire devant l'étonnement de la vieille femme ainsi que le visage malicieux du directeur. Cependant il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien et décida de faire patienter un peu sa directrice. Il baissa la tête, se leva, fit quelques pas vers une étagère quelconque, saisit un livre au hasard et fit mine de le feuilleter.

La directrice n'y tenant plus explosa :

« - Par Merlin Draco, faites cesser cette torture de suite, je n'y tiens plus ! Harry est-il votre compagnon oui ou non ?

Draco renifla de manière amusée. Il se tourna vers sa directrice, reposa le livre et prit le temps de revenir s'asseoir avant de répondre.

« - En effet, il s'agit bien de Harry. »

La directrice s'assit brusquement à l'entente de cette nouvelle. En effet, c'était tout à fait inattendu. De plus, la situation pénible de Harry ne permettait pas de forger le lien Veela-compagnon. En effet, l'aura de danger perpétuelle qui entourait le brun pousserait le Veela à intensifier son instinct possessif et protecteur. Possession et protection qui seraient rejetées par le Gryffondor. Ce rejet provoquerait la détresse du Veela, le plongeant dans une dépression si intense qu'elle conduirait à la mort par dépit de celui-ci.

Harry n'était pas prêt à devenir le compagnon du jeune blond. Même si un rapprochement subtil avait eu lieu entre les deux jeunes hommes, ils avaient tout de même un lourd passif de haine et d'incompréhension l'un envers l'autre. Oui, Harry était loin d'être prêt pour cela. Les conséquences du rejet qui ne manquerait pas d'être violent, seraient catastrophiques pour le jeune descendant Veela. Il fallait à tout prix contenir la créature, du moins le temps que la menace sur Harry persistait.

« - Je ne sais quoi vous dire Draco... C'est tout à fait inattendu. Pensez vous que Severus parviendra à vous fabriquer une potion adéquate pour pallier à cet inconvénient ?

- Oui, rassurez-vous, il a déjà conçu cette potion, avant la guerre. Elle aurait permis de m'éviter de tomber sous l'emprise du Veela qui se serait découvert un compagnon Mangemort. Ayant moi-même changé de camps pour celui de la Lumière, la situation aurait été périlleuse si je devais combattre contre celui-ci. La potion visait à endormir le Veela si le cas venait à se produire.

- En effet, c'était bien envisagé. Severus pourra-t-il vous confectionner cette potion rapidement ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs je le soupçonne d'en avoir dans sa réserve personnelle. Il faut dire qu'il aime tout prévoir. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait prévu cela.

- En effet, bien que leur haine réciproque ait disparue, je pense qu'il va être surpris par cette révélation. Bon, ce n'est pas tout je pense, mais il faudrait joindre toutes les personnes qui doivent venir cet après midi ainsi que prévoir des aménagement afin de leur permettre de s'installer ici à Poudlard le temps de régler cette affaire. Je pense qu'il faudrait vous laisser le soin de contacter les personnes via la cheminée, elles vous connaissent et je pense que vous serez plus à même de les convaincre de la précipitation des décisions à prendre. De mon coté, je vais m'arranger avec les elfes de maisons pour ouvrir et aménager les appartements situés près de ceux des fondateurs pour permettre à tout ce beau monde de s'installer ici. Je vous laisse la cheminée et le bureau, je m'absente quelques instants.

- Très bien, je vous remercie, je m'y mets de suite.

Draco se dirigea vers la cheminée, sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore, et se pencha après avoir jeté une poignée de poudre, pendant que la directrice quittait le bureau en direction des cuisines.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Dans le salon où se reposait Harry, une ombre entra par la fenêtre. Elle se glissa dans la pièce et vint s'agenouiller près du canapé. Elle regarda le visage crispé par des visions de douleur. Elle glissa une main sous la nuque agitée, la releva légèrement, puis posa ses lèvres sur le front, avec une douceur étonnante. Le visage endormi se détendit quasiment immédiatement. L'ombre esquissa un sourire puis repositionna le jeune homme correctement. Elle invoqua un plaid chaud dont elle recouvrit le Survivant et se releva après une dernière caresse à travers la tignasse brune. En quittant la pièce par la porte, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un jeune blond qui allait entrer.

« - Ah, Sahriz, je vois que vous êtes arrivée. Vous êtes en avance sur tout le monde. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Oui, je te remercie jeune Malfoy. Je comptais venir vous voir, mais je vois que le destin vous a mis sur ma route assez rapidement. Dieu merci, je n'aurais pas besoin de parcourir le château à la recherche de votre odeur.

- En effet. Votre calice est-elle bien arrivée également ? Ou peut-être devrons nous l'attendre un peu ?

- Non, elle est déjà là. Seulement à peine les grilles franchies, elle a exprimé le désir d'aller saluer ce cher bon vieux Hagrid. Elle a toujours eu une tendresse particulière pour ce demi-géant. Elle le considère comme une sorte de tonton gâteau en quelque sorte. Mais je sens qu'elle arrive. Je vous remercie de nous accueillir durant tout le temps de notre collaboration, ainsi que de me permettre d'y participer. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas heurté à des difficultés concernant ma condition.

- Non aucunement je vous rassure. La directrice est une personne compréhensive et c'est un réel honneur de vous compter dans nos rangs. Mais entrons dans les appartements pour discuter, je pense que nous serions mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter. Après vous Votre Altesse.

- Je vous en prie jeune Malfoy, appelez-moi Sahriz, nous sommes amenés à collaborer sur un pied d'égalité, je souhaiterais dans ce cas qu'il en soit de même concernant nos appellations.

- D'accord, Sahriz, dans ce cas, appelez-moi Draco. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment avec mon patronyme. Je ne le renie pas, mais savoir que je vais devoir combattre la seule autre personne qui le porte a tendance à me hérisser quelque peu.

- Très bien Draco, je peux comprendre. » Elle commença à entrer dans la pièce quand quelque chose lui fit relever la tête. « Je pense que nous allons avoir de la compagnie. Cinq personnes. Juliette est parmi elles. Si je ne m'abuse, votre potioniste l'accompagne, ainsi que notre très chère Cyzia. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vues. J'ignorais qu'elle ferait partie de votre plan. Deux jeunes humains sont dans le groupe, mais leur odeur ne m'est pas familière.

- Je suis épaté. Je savais vos instincts développés, mais j'ignorais qu'ils l'étaient à ce point. Laissez moi vous présenter tout ce petit monde.

Ils entrèrent dans la deuxième partie du salon, séparée de la pièce où Harry dormait. Draco ressortit accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. La vampire le vit arriver suivi de la personne qui sentait les potions. Un potioniste. Tout de noir vêtu, d'aspect austère, il sentait la connaissance de la magie noire. L'impassibilité revêtait ses traits pâles. Intriguée, elle tenta une légère intrusion dans son esprit afin de cerner le personnage. Elle fut surprise de se heurter à des boucliers résistants et sans failles. L'homme connaissait l'occlumancie, et la pratiquait aussi naturellement qu'il respirait. Elle se décida à se fier à ce que lui dirait Draco pour se faire une idée de l'homme.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds fit son entrée à son tour. Le visage de la vampire se détendit et esquissa un chaleureux sourire. Son calice le lui rendit, avec un petit signe de la main.

« - J'ai bien fait de présumer que tu viendrais directement ici. Tu as pu voir ton futur protégé ?

- Oui Juliette. Mais il dormait déjà quand je suis arrivée. J'ai croisé rapidement Draco. Et nous avons commencé à discuter un peu. Je suppose que je parlerais au jeune Potter plus tard. »

La jeune blonde vint s'asseoir sur le canapé près de la vampire. Commençant à babiller sur son entrevue avec le garde chasse. Elle faisait des grands gestes qui faisaient voler les liens de cuir qu'elle portait aux bras. La jeune femme portait une combinaison de cuir fermée sur le devant par des boucles de métal. Des liens pendaient librement de ses bras. Ses mèches dorées étaient retenu grossièrement par une pique décorée d'une rose noire. Quelques unes lui barraient le front.

Sahriz sentit le regard onyx de l'homme qui s'était assis sur un fauteuil en face d'elles, de l'autre coté de la table basse. Même si le visage ne laissait paraître aucune expression, son instinct de vampire lui disait qu'il s'interrogeait sur elles et sur le degré de confiance qu'il devait leur accorder.

« - Je vous rassure, Monsieur Rogue, nos buts sont communs et nous ne représentons aucun danger pour ceux qui ont à l'esprit de protéger le jeune Potter. »

Devant l'intervention subite de la vampire, la jeune blonde s'interrompit et tourna son regard azur vers le Maitre de Potions. Son visage s'adoucit, et elle sourit en avisant le sourcil relevé d'étonnement de son vis-à-vis.

« - En effet, Monsieur Rogue, Sahriz que voici est la descendante de la lignée royale des vampires de la Rose Noire. Ne soyez pas étonné des ses facultés de déduction. Elle a tout simplement déduit que vous étiez le fameux Maître de Potions dont Draco nous a parlé. Je pense que son odorat doit y être pour quelque chose. » Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard sombre.

- « Mes hommages dans ce cas mesdemoiselles » Il se leva pour leur faire une révérence main droite sur le cœur, penché en avant.

- J'ai le plaisir de voir que vous semblez connaître nos usages, Monsieur Rogue. Je vous remercie de cette attention. Je ne vous demanderais pas une telle étiquette en ma présence. Nous somme amenés à nous comporter en pairs égaux au sein d'une même équipe. Sans distinction aucune. Appelez moi Sahriz, et si vous le permettez, je vous nommerais Severus.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Mademoiselle Delavilla, suis-je soumis aux mêmes règles vous concernant ?

- Tout à fait. Appelez-moi Juliette, Severus. Je n'ai que vingt ans. Je pense qu'il serait prétentieux d'être vouvoyée. Draco m'a dit que vous étiez son parrain et un Maitre de Potions remarquable, le plus jeune de la profession si j'en crois ses dires...

- En effet, j'ai pour filleul cet incorrigible bavard, mais j'en suis tout de même fier. Ce jeune homme a du faire des choix dans sa vie qui allaient à l'encontre du destin tracé par sa famille. Seule sa mère valait le coup dans ce nid de vipères. Hélas, elle nous a quitté bien trop vite. Cette disparition a été un coup dur pour Draco. En tant que seul parent doté de raison qu'il lui reste, je tiens à l'aider dans son entreprise afin de stopper les agissements de son père.

- Alors mes doutes étaient fondés, » Dit la vampire. Elle arbora un visage pensif et sembla hésiter dans ses paroles. « Lorsque Draco est venu me trouver hier, il m'a mentionné les grandes lignes de son projet, que vous devez connaître, dans les grandes lignes. Me demandant si la possibilité de réussir existait. Je ne vous cache pas que notre entreprise est hasardeuse, et comporte de grands risques. Ce genre de rituel peut apporter le succès comme de lourdes conséquences. Vous connaissez assez la magie noire Severus pour le savoir. Mais lorsqu'il m'a mentionné les personnes contre lesquelles nous devrons faire face, il n'a pas donné de noms précis. Mais j'ai tout de même pu percevoir la haine qui suintait de chaque pore de sa peau. Je crois savoir que c'est son père qui a tué cette regrettée Narcissa ?

- En effet. Draco n'a jamais pu lui pardonner cet acte visant à le punir pour avoir retourné sa veste. De plus, Lucius a pour projet de faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en utilisant le lien qui l'unit au jeune Potter. Lien qui d'après examen d'une Médicomage spécialisée existe. Le rituel servant ce dessein tuera purement simplement Harry. Dans la magie noire comme vous le savez, il faut sacrifier une chose pour une autre. Il faut donner une vie pour en ramener une d'entre les morts. Et Lucius veut faire d'une pierre, deux coups. Ramener le Lord Noir, et tuer le seul adversaire qui lui a été désigné par la prophétie.

- Je vois... »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Draco entré accompagné de deux autres personnes. Une jeune femme brune, les cheveux relevés en un vague chignon avança vers elle d'un pas ferme et décidé. Elle fit une courte révérence et prit la parole.

« - Mesdemoiselles Salahov et Dellavila. » Elle se releva, leur présentant un visage souriant. « Je suis Hermione Granger, une amie de Harry. Je vous remercie pour votre aide. »

La vampire prit le temps de plonger son regard dans les yeux chocolat, afin de lire l'esprit de la jeune femme. Satisfaite par ce qu'elle y vit, elle sourit.

« - Permets moi de t'appeler Hermione ma chère, de ton coté, appelles-moi Sahriz et tutoies moi je t'en prie. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Ton intelligence te fait honneur jeune demoiselle. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de mentalités vont évoluer au constat qu'une femme sait penser. Et fort bien si j'en crois ta réputation qui t'a précédée. » Elle vit les prunelles chocolat s'agrandir et un sourire ravi lui répondit. « Je te présente Juliette, mon calice. Elle n'a que trois ans de plus que toi et je pense que vos esprits conjugués, nos adversaires sont mal lotis.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance Hermione ! J'ai beau être une femme d'action, j'aime me confronter à un esprit vif. J'ai hâte de travailler avec toi !

- Moi aussi ! Draco m'a tellement parlé de vous, que j'attendais cette entrevue avec impatience. Même si j'aurais aimé que l'on se rencontre dans d'autres circonstances je l'avoues. Je te présentes mon petit ami, Ron. Il est le meilleur ami de Harry.

- Bonjour. Appelez moi Ron simplement. Je connais Harry depuis notre entrée à Poudlard. Il est un peu comme un petit frère pour moi, le huitième membre d'une grande famille. Et tous les Weasley donneraient leur vie pour lui. Même si je suis le seul ici, soyez assurés du soutien de chacun d'entre eux.

- Un cœur de lion, un courage de Gryffondor, l'amour d'un frère, la peur de perdre un être cher et en même temps la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur...

- Pardon ?

- C'est ce que je ressens de votre part. Rassures toi Ron, ta peur est normale et justifiée. Ton inquiétude pour Harry est réelle, et ton amour aussi. J'ai appris que le jeune Harry s'était isolé de tous ses proches. Il avait souhaité couper les ponts avec ce qui le rattachait à ce monde. D'où ta peur à pouvoir l'approcher, le sauver et l'aider à se reconstruire. On a toujours peur pour ceux que l'on aime...

- je suppose que tu as raison. »

Ron, gêné, se grattait la nuque, légèrement rougissant. Hermione le regardait avec tendresse. Admirant les qualités de cœur de son amour.

- T'inquiètes pas Ron, ensemble, on y arrivera, on va sauver Harry.

- Oui, tu a raison. Tu as toujours raison d'ailleurs. » La dernière phrase, dite sur le ton de la taquinerie eut l'effet d'alléger l'atmosphère triste qui avait pris l'assemblée. Draco fit appeler Dobby pour servir des rafraichissement et boissons diverses aux diverses personnes.

La directrice arriva quelques minutes plus tard, faisant léviter derrière elle le portrait de Dumbledore, qui discutait avec Rémus et Cyz. Après avoir fait les présentations, Draco les fit s'installer et entama la discussion sur le problème du jour, la raison de leur présence.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

« - Nous vous écoutons Cyz.

- Je vous remercie Draco. Tous le monde ici présent connait les circonstances de la mort du mage noir par Harry. De la chasse aux horcruxes à la bataille finale. Je pense que je vais passer sur ces éléments, pour gagner du temps. » Devant l'acquiescement général elle poursuivit son discours. « Nous savons que Voldemort avait créé sept horcruxes. Sur la demande de Draco, j'ai ausculté Harry un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. Il semblait victime de crises de perte de contrôle de magie et de personnalité. Avec un changement notable de la couleur des pupilles et une force magique impressionnante par son instabilité. »

Des commentaires fusèrent dans l'assemblée. Chacun se demandant qu'elle était la cause de ces manifestations. Seul Severus ne semblait pas étonné de ce qui était révélé. Draco avait prit soin de l'informer régulièrement ainsi que la directrice de l'évolution du jeune brun. La vampire fronça délicatement ses sourcils et Juliette devant cette grimace, sut que la situation serait périlleuse. Son visage s'assombrit visiblement, ses traits se tendirent à l'attente de la suite. Rémus paraissait inquiet et le même sentiment était visible sur les visages de Ron et Hermione.

La jeune Médicomage posa sa tasse sur la table basse, se préparant à annoncer la suite :

« - J'ai donc, procédé à l'examen d'Harry Potter. L'aura de ce jeune homme semble troublée, par tous les drames qu'il a vécu. Mais pas seulement. On dirait que sa propre aura se débattait. Comme si elle entretenait une lutte féroce contre un assaillant. » Certains dans la pièce eurent peur de comprendre, de reconnaître les symptômes et commencèrent à prier que leur peurs ne révèlent exactes. D'autres se penchèrent sensiblement en avant, pressentant que l'information qui allait leur être donnée serait d'importance capitale. Mais tous savaient que ce qui allait suivre n'augurait rien de bon.

La Médicomage, certaine d'avoir l'attention de tous, se leva pour poursuivre.

« - Et il y avait bien quelque chose à combattre. Un relent d'aura étrangère. J'aurais pu facilement passer à coté tant l'intrus était bien dissimulé. Mais le début d'une crise d'Harry me l'a fait clairement voir. Cette aura était reliée à un point précis du corps de Harry. Sa cicatrice. »

Plusieurs personnes hoquetèrent d'effroi, semblant comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de cette explication. Rémus secoua la tête faiblement, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur. Un faible murmure franchit ses lèvres.

« - Non. Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça. Pas après tout ce merdier. Pitié merlin, il ne mérite pas ça... » Sa phrase s'était achevée sur un cri désespéré. Il baissa la tête, anéanti par ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Minerva, assise à sa gauche, posa une main réconfortante sur son dos.

« - Reprenez vous Rémus. Pour lui. Il existe forcément une solution à tout ce gâchis. Vous devez vous montrer fort pour le soutenir. Pour l'aider. N'est-il pas votre 'louveteau' ?

- Vous êtes la sagesse réincarnée Minerva. Vous avez raison ! J'ai déjà perdu James, Lily et sirius, je refuserais de le laisser partir sans me battre ! Il est mon louveteau, ma famille, je ne baisserais pas les bras. On fera des recherches et on le sauvera ! Il leva les yeux, parcourant l'assemblée du regard, lisant la même foi et la même détermination sur les visages présents. Certains opinèrent franchement du menton, d'autres de la voix. Mais il le savait, chacune des personnes présentent mettraient leur vie dans la balance pour Harry. Rassuré, il se redressa et regarda la Médicomage lui sourire franchement. Comme rassurée.

« - Je vois que vous avez tous compris où je voulais en venir. Il semblerait que Voldemort, la nuit où il a créé cette cicatrice, ait créé également par accident un nouvel Horcruxe. Je vous confirme donc la présence d'un Horcruxe dans le corps de Harry Potter.

Dans ce cas, deux solution s'offrent à nous. Laisser cet Horcruxe s'affaiblir suffisamment avec le temps pour permettre à Harry de vivre normalement. Mais s'arranger pour endiguer les crises par le biais de potions, sorts et autres palliatifs. Je suis sûre que l'effort conjugué de toute cette assemblée parviendra à trouver les remèdes nécessaires.

La deuxième solution consiste à extraire cet Horcruxe. Je ne vous cache pas que le processus n'est pas sans douleur, et qu'il peut être mortel pour l'hôte. Le rituel permettant ce résultat nécessite une grosse dose de magie ainsi que la présence de dix personnes rien que pour procéder aux incantations et fourniture d'énergie magique et de sang. C'est de l'ancienne magie et nous n'avons pu être informé de ce rituel que par le biais de Sahriz, qui est une vampire de plusieurs siècles. Il n'est recensé dans aucun ouvrage, uniquement transmis oralement.

Voici donc les options qui s'offrent à nous. C'est à toi Draco. »

Le jeune homme se leva tandis que la jeune Médicomage se rassit. Tous les visages pensifs de l'assemblée se tournèrent vers lui.

« - Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, ce que je m'apprête à vous annoncer ne se fait pas de gaité de cœur. J'ai du vérifier ces informations tant de fois pour ne pas me tromper que je dirais qu'elles sont fiables à cent pour cent. Alors, n'ayez aucun doute sur ce qui va suivre. »

L'ambiance s'était assombrie de façon perceptible. Hermione chercha la main de Ron, qu'elle trouva, s'appuyant sur sa force pour affronter les paroles du jeune blond. Sahriz et Juliette s'étaient redressées davantage, épaule contre épaule, pour faire front ensemble, les forces de l'une comblant les faiblesses de l'autre. Dumbledore avait troqué son air espiègle contre un plus attentif. Minerva et Rémus échangèrent un regard de connivence, purement Gryffondor, prêts à la bataille. Les paupières de Severus se plissèrent dans l'attente de la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il savait allait venir et Cyz affirma son expression, sérieuse, attentive à ce qui allait suivre.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Harry se réveilla, légèrement vaseux et nauséeux. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. Après quelques tergiversations, il se souvint de l'examen de Cyz, et finalement de son cauchemar. Toujours allongé sur le dos, il posa son bras sur ses yeux, tentant de refréner les larmes traitresses qui menaçaient de couler. Au bout de quelques instants de respirations profondes, il ouvrit les paupières, décidé à aller boire un verre d'eau pour étancher une soif. Il se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte du salon lorsque un éclat de voix désespéré le fit stopper net.

« - Rémus...

Il ne voulait pas que son presque parrain le voie dans cet état et ait pitié de lui. Mais il entendit d'autres voix qu'il reconnut aisément. Pourquoi ces personnes se trouvaient elles ici ? Finalement Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours, la curiosité prit le pas sur la répulsion à être vu. Il décida de néanmoins limiter les dégâts en ce dissimulant sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il partit vers la porte opposée, en direction de sa chambre, sans faire le moindre bruit, puis prit dans son armoire la relique héritée de son père. Il s'en couvrit et rejoignit la première porte qui était restée entrouverte, n'ayant aucun mal à la franchir.

Une fois dans la pièce, il resta légèrement perplexe devant ce qui devait être une réunion. Cyz était debout et il entendait des plaintes émanant du lycanthrope, sans en saisir tout à fait le but. Mais une sonnette d'alarme résonna dans sa tête. Comme si son instinct lui disait que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire, allait le blesser. Les paroles de son ancienne directrice de maison eurent tôt fait d'éclairer ses doutes. Il s'approcha lentement, veillant à ne pas se faire entendre, pour arriver derrière le fauteuil en face de lui. Une tête blonde en dépassait. Draco. Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à reconnaître cette blondeur. Ron, Hermione, Rémus et Minerva lui faisaient face. Sur la droite se trouvait une femme brune d'une grande élégance, portant une robe ancienne quelque peu gothique, accompagnée d'une jeune femme blonde portant un ensemble asiatique. Les visages des jeunes femmes lui étaient inconnus. Il les quitta des yeux pour regarder vers la droite, là où était assis l'ancienne terreur des cachots. Égal à lui-même, dans ses fameuses robes noires, mais arborant un visage où le survivant eut la surprise de voir des émotions passer. Pas bon. Le peu de fois où Harry avait été témoin du même phénomène, les événements étaient loin de leur être favorable. Interloqué, il vit que le loup garou était pas loin de pleurer sur son sort. Mais n'en n'avait il pas fini avec tout cela. Ou justement tout ceci à cause d'une malheureuse tentative de noyade ? Peu convaincu, il vit à moins d'un mètre de lui sur sa droite, se tenait Cyz, debout.

Mais que se passait-il ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Un frisson d'appréhension remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, hérissant ses poils au passage.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

« - Comme vous le savez tous, à la suite de la bataille finale, beaucoup de Mangemorts sont morts, d'autres ont été arrêtés par les aurors présents. Néanmoins, quelques uns ont réussi à franchir les barrières anti-transplanage afin de fuir. Lucius est l'un d'eux. D'après le ministère, d'autres Mangemorts restent introuvables. Parmi ceux qui sont, de source sure, vivants, nous pouvons compter Bellatrix Lestranges, son époux Rodulphus Lestranges, Alecto et Amycus Carrow ainsi que Peter Pettigrow.

Il semblerait, d'après les témoignages que nous avons pu recueillir, que Lucius ait eu connaissance, surement par Voldemort lui-même, d'un rituel visant à ramener le mage noir à la vie. »

Des halètements d'horreur se firent entendre. Les expressions bouleversées de Ron, Hermione et Rémus ainsi que leurs teints livides firent de la peine au jeune blond. Severus serrait les poings, tête baissée, s'en voulant de n'avoir pu prévoir ce plan macabre. C'était pour lui un échec inadmissible. Il était l'un des hommes les plus proches du feu mage noir et sa place aurait du lui permettre de connaître ce plan. Mais rien. Voldemort devait avoir eu des doutes sur lui. Il se sentait impuissant devant son échec. Et il enrageait de ce constat.

Les mains de Minerva serraient sa robe sur ses genoux. Elle chercha du réconfort dans les yeux d'Albus, qui tenta de lui faire un maigre sourire. Lui murmurant « Harry s'en sortira, il vaincra à nouveau. C'est Harry. » La directrice, essuya ses yeux humides et se redressa courageusement, en digne représentante des Gryffondors. Juliette tortillait une de ses mèches blondes, la mine pensive, cherchant des solutions aux problèmes posés. Sahriz avait le nez levé. Une mine soucieuse. Elle tourna le visage derrière Draco, comme appelée par quelque chose.

« - Non... Non... Pas encore... Je... Je l'ai... tué... Il est... Il est mort... »

La voix semblait venir de derrière le blond qui l'avait reconnue. Sa mine devint catastrophée et il se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, contourna son fauteuil, et agita les bras devant lui, cherchant visiblement quelque chose de justement invisible. Tous comprirent et se levèrent devant l'horrible scène qui leur était offerte. Draco saisit quelque chose et tira brusquement vers la droite, révélant un brun choqué, les yeux exorbités, le regard vide, les larmes coulant sur les joues en torrent discontinu. Il avait resserré ses bras autour de son torse, maigre protection contre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas fini, son enfer continuait. Merlin ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas laissé mettre fin à ses jours, et ainsi à ses problèmes ?

Draco tenta de s'approcher.

« - Harry...

- NON ! NON ! ON M'AVAIT PROMIS QU'UNE FOIS QUE JE L'AURAIS TUÉ CE SERAIT FINI !! ALORS POURQUOI CE N'EST PAS LE CAS !? POURQUOI ?? TOUTES CES HORREURS, TOUS CES MORTS, TOUTES CES PEINES ET TOUS CES SACRIFICES !!! POUR QUOI ? POUR RIEN ! J'EN AI MARRE, MARRE !!! »

La magie commença à crépiter autour d'Harry, une décharge de magie l'encercla. Des vases et des carreaux aux fenêtres éclatèrent. La lumière vacilla, puis les bougies et torches furent soufflés par le vent tourbillonnant résultant de l'explosion magique. Tous virent les pupilles du Survivant virer au rouge carmin. Chacun essayait de se protéger. Draco fut expulsé par une décharge magique, son dos alla durement s'écraser contre le mur, plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Le choc l'assomma.

« - Juliette ! Maintenant !!

- Haï, Sahriz !!! »

La vampire vint se placer à une vitesse ahurissante derrière le Survivant. Elle saisit de ses mains les bras du Gryffondor, et serra, l'obligeant à se tenir tranquille par sa force vampirique. La jeune mage de combat vint se positionner à deux mètre en face d'eux, et fit quelques signes avec ses doigts et apposa ses mains au sol. Une ligne bleu surgit de ses doigts, et vint encercler le brun déchaîné et la vampire, créant une barrière d'énergie isolante autour d'eux. Une fois la 'bulle' construite la jeune blonde s'assit en tailleur au sol, et fit d'autres signes avec ses doigts, les entrecroisant dans un ordre précis, psalmodiant des mots apparemment japonais. Elle ferma les yeux et claqua ses mains l'une dans l'autre avant des rouvrir les paupières.

« - C'est bon ! J'ai fini, tu peux y aller !

- Merci ! Sois vigilante, l'oiseau peut être coriace !

- Pas de soucis ma belle, je suis prête ! »

La vampire, sous les yeux affolés des spectateurs, agrandit ses canines et mordit dans la nuque du jeune brun, tout en gardant l'emprise de ses mains. Harry poussa un cri de rage et de frustration qui serra le cœur des autres personnes. Mais la vampire ne lâcha pas prise. Harry hurla une bonne minute qui parut être des heures aux autres. Sa magie tourmentée parut se calmer, et rentrer à l'intérieur de son corps. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur initiale prairie et se fermèrent. Il tomba soudain, comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de Sahriz.

Rémus se leva du sol où il avait été plaquée par la force oppressante du jeune homme. Il courut enragé vers la vampire et tenta de l'attaquer. Mais la jeune mage de combat vint lui faire face, et le maitrisa d'un seul mouvement, le ceinturant efficacement au sol.

« - Rassurez vous Rémus. Elle ne l'a pas transformé, ni même sucé une goutte de son sang. Elle a juste absorbé l'aura maléfique qui avait pris possession de Harry. Elle ne lui veut aucun mal, et le protégera jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Je pense qu'il en est de même pour vous.

- Mais comment... »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. En effet, la vampire avait posé délicatement Harry au sol, le laissant aux soins de Cyz, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Elle s'accouda au rebord, et levant la tête vers le ciel, elle souffla un long nuage noir. Des particules de magie noire qui s'éparpillèrent au contact de l'air.

« - Je pense que vous avez votre réponse.

La jeune mage lâcha le lycanthrope, sachant qu'il n'attaquerait plus la vampire. Il se dirigea vers Harry et s'agenouilla vers le corps évanoui. Il passa une main sur le front, rassuré de le voir calme. Pendant ce temps, la jeune Médicomage l'auscultait, vérifiant son état, puis adressa un sourire rassurant à l'homme angoissé.

Pouvez-vous l'allonger, je vais attendre qu'il se réveille de lui même pour lui donner quelques potions.

Le lycanthrope prit Harry dans ses bras et le porta, en direction d'un canapé afin de l'allonger.

« - Cyz ! Nous avons un problème !

La Médicomage se tourna en direction de la voix de Severus qui était accroupi auprès de Draco. Du sang avait teint quelques unes de ses mèches blondes et un filet carmin coulait de sa bouche. Soudain alertée, la jeune femme se précipita auprès du jeune homme et du potioniste.

« - J'ai essayé deux enervatum, mais je n'arrive pas à le réveiller. De plus son souffle s'amoindrit, et il semblerait que ses poumons aient été perforés au sifflement aigu que j'entends.

- Laissez moi voir.

Elle agita sa baguette au-dessus du blond, marmonnant diverses incantations. Et fronça les sourcils davantage au fur et à mesure de son examen.

« - C'est pas bon ! Severus, écartez-lui doucement les bras. Il a sept côtes cassées. Deux lui ont perforé le poumon gauche. Un traumatisme crânien. Sa trachée a été durement comprimée. Des vertèbres dorsales ont été déplacées sous le choc et son bassin désaxé. Du sang s'infiltre dans son poumon lésé. Hermione, Ron et Severus, j'aurais besoin de vous. Minerva pouvez vous demander à un elfe de maison de préparer le lit de Draco et également de nous apporter ma trousse de soins bleue qui se trouve sur mon lit. Ron, je vais soulever doucement Draco, pendant ce temps tu vas t'asseoir derrière lui et je vais le reposer sur ton torse, à cet instant il te faudra être aussi stable et immobile qu'une statue. Je te lancerais un pétrificus totalus pour t'aider.

- D'accord. Guidez-moi en revanche pour la position. » Il s'exécuta sous les directives de la jeune femme, soutenant Draco et encaissa le sort sans broncher.

« - Hermione, savez vous exécuter le sort d'attraction ?

- Oui, Harry nous l'avait appris dans l'A.D. .

- Seulement j'aurais besoin que vous soyez d'une grande précision, j'aurais besoin que vous extrayez le sang qui circule dans l'appareil respiratoire de Draco, pour l'extraire par la bouche. Pensez vous pouvoir faire ceci ?

- C'est ardu, mais je suis sure de réussir. Je me concentrerais au maximum mais il faudra me dire quand l'exécuter.

- N'ayez crainte, c'était dans mes intentions. Severus, je vais extraire les côtes du poumon et boucher les trous occasionnés, mais il faudra récupérer les côtes en question pour les souder directement au reste de l'ossature et à leur place directement après mon intervention. Pourr...

- Je le ferais !

- Très bien, soyez bien concentrés. C'est parti ! Hermione, maintenant ! » La jeune brune lança son Accio, visant le plus juste qu'elle pouvait et se concentrait fortement afin de maintenir le sort pour guider efficacement le sang hors de la bouche qui se teintait déjà de bleu.

- A nous Severus ! La jeune femme commença à lancer des sorts, bougeant sa baguette dans le processus, assistée du maitre de potions. La tache était ardue, difficile et risquée pour le jeune blond.

« - Hermione, c'est bon, un simple sort de désengorgement suffira pour le reste du sang logé dans la trachée. » La jeune Gryffondor cessa son sort et s'effondra à genoux, essoufflée et transpirante à la suite de son effort.

Severus et Cyz continuèrent ensuite à lancer divers sorts afin de replacer les vertèbres, le bassin, ainsi que de réduire le traumatisme crânien. Puis Cyz releva délicatement la tête de Draco, et Severus lui fit avaler des potions afin de poursuivre les soins précédemment donnés. La Médicomage se releva et lança un sort de lévitation au jeune homme afin de le guider dans sa chambre, et l'allongea, tandis que Severus rabattit les couvertures sur lui, afin de limiter la chute de la température corporelle. Il finit par lancer un sort de chauffage sur le lit.

Hermione, restée dans le salon, désensorcela son petit ami, qui souffla un peu également sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Il attrapa de justesse sa petite amie qui avait fondu dans ses bras.

« - Ron, j'espère que ce n'était pas en vain, qu'il va s'en sortir.

- T'inquiètes 'Mione, les fouines c'est résistant, et un Malfoy, ça l'est encore plus, il s'en sortira. »

Il la recula un peu et prit son visage ravagé de larmes entre ses mains, embrassa son front et sa bouche, puis blottit le corps tremblant de nervosité, dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser.

Dobby arriva dans un 'pop' sonore près de la directrice qui se tordait les doigts devant la scène. Il transportant la fameuse trousse de soins. Elle lui indiqua la chambre du blond où la Médicomage les attendait surement. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Severus se dépêcha de claquer la porte derrière eux. Devant leur mine étonnée, il continua en lançant des sorts de fermeture et de silence, dont certains tenaient sûrement de la magie noire. C'est la Médicomage qui leur répondit :

« - Dobby, Minerva, ce que vous allez voir ici ne devra être révélé à personne. Sauf par Draco lui-même. J'ai besoin de votre parole de sorcier et d'elfe. C'est d'une importance capitale. Dans le cas d'un refus d'obtempérer, Severus vous lancera un oubliette perpétuel sur cette discussion et je vous ferais quitter la pièce. À présent je vous le demande solennellement, voulez-vous prêter serment ? »

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent, puis Minerva sortit sa baguette et la tendit devant elle, pointe vers le haut, Dobby mit sa main droite sur son cœur et pencha la tête face au sol.

« - Je promets sur ma magie, en qualité de sorcière, de tenir secret les évènements et mots qui vont être vus et entendus à cet instant dans ce lieu. »

« - Je promets sur ma magie, en qualité d'elfe de maison, de tenir secret les évènements et mots qui vont être vus et entendus à cet instant dans ce lieu. »

« - Je vous remercie. Severus, prenez la fiole de liquide nacré dans ma sacoche et passez-la moi je vous prie. Avez-vous sur vous votre potion pour endormir le Veela ?

- Oui, tenez les deux fioles.

- Merci. Je vais réveiller le Veela en lui afin de le solliciter pour accélérer la guérison de Draco. La créature, va chercher par réflexe à sauver son hôte, elle réagira favorablement en guérissant les lésions internes afin d'éviter que le cerveau, les vaisseaux ainsi que les organes ne conservent des séquelles de cet incident. Pour cela je vais lui faire boire cette potion nacrée. Cependant ce réveil va occasionner également le réveil du charme Vélane. Pour nous en protéger, buvez chacun une fiole de cette potion rouge à base d'une goutte du sang de Sahriz. Rassurez-vous elle était consciente et d'accord, sinon sans cela son sang aurait perdu ses propriétés sitôt extrait de son corps. De plus, vous ne risquez pas la transformation. La potion a pour unique but de vous protéger du charme Vélane. »

Ils burent tous leur potion puis regardèrent Cyz faire avaler la potion nacrée au blond. Aussitôt, le blond ouvrit les yeux sur des pupilles nacrées, avec des minuscules points rouges autour de la rétine? Sa peau parut plus translucide, comme magnifiée. Elle exhalait un parfum de fleurs et de fraîcheur. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent quelque peu pour atteindre le niveau de ses omoplates. On sentait un courant de magie venir affluer à la surface de la peau, parcourir le corps des pieds à la tête. Les yeux restèrent un moment fixés au plafond et soudain ils s'orientèrent en direction de la porte. Avec une force peu commune, la créature se leva, sans un mot puis vint se plaquer à la surface de bois. Severus était stupéfié. Il ne l'avait pas vu se lever, un instant il était couché, l'autre collé à la porte. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres du blond, puis deux syllabes suivirent.

« - Ha...rry...

« - Non ! Il a senti son compagnon ! Par Merlin, Severus, empêchez le de sortir. Il ne doit pas rejoindre Harry maintenant, il risquerait de chercher à s'accoupler à tout prix pour forger le lien, mais Harry n'est pas au courant et encore pire, il est inconscient à l'heure actuelle pour l'empêcher ! »

Le sorcier lança un sort complexe d'immobilisation qui tira des cris désespérés à la créature. Elle se sentit tirée vers l'arrière, forcée à retourner vers le lit, sous l'accio lancé par Minerva en renfort. Le blond haleta et pleura de douleur, ses cris serraient le cœur des personnes présentes. Dobby se joignit à eux en invoquant des chaînes qui vinrent ceinturer le blond.

Une fois le blond de retour au lit et ausculté malgré ses gesticulations et son regard déchirant, la Médicomage jugea les dommages réparés et lui fit ingurgiter par surprise, la potion fournie par Severus. Draco se tendit, s'arqua, puis retomba évanoui sur le lit. Il fut désentravé puis recouvert à nouveau par Severus qui constata que la Médicomage le regardait, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« - Vous l'aimez vraiment, je suppose...

- Comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu... »

La Médicomage sourit plus franchement et Severus se recomposa un masque d'impassibilité, avant de sortir accompagné par les trois autres personnes, pour rejoindre le salon.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et leva une main sur son front afin de le masser, la douleur résiduelle de sa précédente crise lui lançait. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes afin de se situer, et de se rappeler les événements qui avaient eu lieu. Son attention fut brusquement attirée par une boule chevelue brune qui avait fondu sur lui. Gémissante et pleurante, Hermione n'avait pas attendu avant de s'élancer pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il descendit son bras afin de caresser la chevelure frisottée, calmant les pleurs. Un halo roux apparut dans son champ de vision.

« - Ravi que tu te soit enfin réveillé vieux.

- Ron, Hermione, vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Oh, Harry ! On a eu si peur ! Ne nous refais plus ça par Merlin !

- Oui, maman ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Oh, Ron, tu peux me passer mes lunettes s'il te plait, je n'y vois pas grand chose.

- Pas de soucis vieux, tiens. »

Ron s'assit en tailleur au pied du canapé, devant le corps allongé de Harry, Hermione vint le rejoindre. Elle s'assit à sa droite et saisit sa main, elle cherchait un point d'ancrage qui lui permettrait de se rassurer. Elle avait gardé une main sur le bras de Harry qui était posé au bord du canapé. Harry sourit devant ce lien symbolique. Elle avait toujours, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, gardé une attitude maternelle envers lui. Ça lui avait manqué.

Il se releva, descendit du canapé et vint s'asseoir en face de ses amis, attrapant plus franchement la main de son amie, et la posa sur sa propre tête. Il s'allongea à moitié, posa son crâne sur les genoux d'Hermione. Une expression de surprise traversèrent les traits de la jeune Gryffondor, puis elle sourit, heureuse, comprenant le message. Sa main, commença de douces arabesques dans la tignasse du Survivant.

Ron sourit devant le tableau, et, une main tenant toujours celle de sa belle, il étendit l'autre afin de caresser le dos de son « petit frère ».

« - Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je ressens tellement de colère, de... Je ne sais pas... J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu...

- Harry, quoi que ce soit, dis-toi que tu n'as pas à y faire face seul. On est là. On a toujours été là, et on le sera toujours. Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, tout garder pour toi, te laisser ronger de l'intérieur, cela me fera toujours plus de mal que de te voir, même dans tes plus mauvais jours. On a tellement vécu, du bon comme du mauvais, l'insouciance heureuse, comme la guerre et les massacres. Si tu souffres, on souffre...

- Non Hermione, je ne veux pas que vous souffriez, je veux que pour une fois, vous soyez en dehors de cela. Vous supportez toutes ces catastrophes, à mes cotés, alors que les trois quarts du temps vous devriez en être épargnés. Je ne veux plus que mes proches souffrent. Je ne veux plus que vous soyez en danger à cause de moi. Vous méritez d'être heureux, sans... Moi... »

Hermione sentit sa jupe devenir humide. Elle fit descendre ses doigts sur le visage de son ami, balaya les mèches qui lui obstruaient la vue, et vit les larmes s'écouler des lacs verts de son ami. Elle passa son index sur le haut des paupières, essuyant les rigoles salées. Harry sentit Ron remuer, il s'était déplacé derrière le brun et le saisit par les épaules. Il le releva, et Harry sentit le torse du roux dans son dos, un bras lui avait encerclé le tronc, il reposait dans l'étreinte de Ron. Il se laissa aller, baissa la tête des des sanglots étouffés se firent entendre. Hermione, vint se placer à genoux entre ses jambes écartés, enlaçant les deux garçons à la fois.

« - Écoutes frérot, et écoutes bien, car je ne le redirais pas. On a beau pas avoir le même sang, on est frères pour moi. Tu es mon frère. 'Mione aussi t'aime beaucoup. Imagines nous comme ta famille. Que tu le veuilles ou pas, on est là et on y reste. »

La voix du roux était douce, mais chargée d'émotion. Douce par le son, mais forte par sa détermination. Cela remua les entrailles du brun. Hermione était fière de son petit amis, la tête sur l'épaule droite du brun, elle écoutait les paroles de Ron. Elle sentit un bras de Harry lui enlacer la taille. Il tremblait. Il nicha la tête dans le cou de Hermione, mouillant son col. Les lunettes avaient glissé, et dorénavant les larmes coulaient librement. Mais elle l'entendait encore lutter. Il marmonnait des « non... non... » désespérés. Elle se releva sur les genoux, agrippant bien les deux garçons, et les fit basculer sur le coté afin de se retrouver allongés. Ron la regarda, surpris, par son initiative, et comprit.

Harry était toujours dos à son ami, et Hermione face à lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce changement de position. Hermione lui saisit la tête des deux mains, le regarda bien dans les yeux, et s'approcha afin de poser un baiser doux et chaud, sur son front, puis les yeux écarquillés, la tête du brun finit sa course sur le haut de la poitrine chaleureuse. Un bras de Ron glissa sous sa tête, lui servant d'oreiller. L'autre voyagea au dessus de lui pour saisir le dos de la jeune femme.

Harry était prisonnier de quelque chose de doux, de tendre, de si chaleureux que les larmes coulèrent davantage. L'amour qu'il ressentait par son empathie, finit par venir à bout de tous ses barrières. S'il avait pu comparer cette sensation à quelque chose, il dirait que c'était comme se retrouver dans l'étreinte de ses parents, dans leur lit, après un cauchemar. Mais il n'avait jamais connu cela. Ses parents étaient partis trop tôt, les Dursley, n'avaient jamais pris la peine de le réconforter après un terrible cauchemar. Et pourtant... ça y ressemblait tellement...

« - Chhhuuuuttt... Tout va bien Harry. On est là... Laisses-toi aller... On est là...

Ces mots, simplement chuchotés à son oreille finirent par détruire ses remparts déjà bien affaiblis. Des vagues d'amour déferlèrent en lui. Il en pleura davantage. Pour toute les fois où Harry avait connu la souffrance de perdre un proche, Harry pleura. Pour toutes les fois où il avait été blessé ou torturé, Harry pleura. Pour toutes les fois où il avait du faire face à la mort, Harry pleura. Pour toutes les fois où il avait eu peur seul dans son placard, ou plus tard devant le mage noir, Harry pleura. Et pour toutes les fois où petit il avait manqué de cet amour, Harry pleura.

Il s'endormit ainsi, vidé, exténué, d'avoir tant pleuré. Mais un sourire était enfin né sur ses lèvres. Hermione et Ron aussi s'étaient endormis ainsi, des traces de larmes sur les joues, mais souriants et sereins eux-aussi.

Juliette, Sahriz, Rémus, qui avaient assisté à la scène du début de celle-ci, souriaient. Rémus avait voulu intervenir dès le réveil de Harry, mais les deux femmes lui avaient saisit chacune un bras, et un index sur la bouche, l'avaient enjointes au silence, l'invitant à être le témoin de cette scène. Madame Pomfresh, Cyz, Severus et Dobby, qui les avaient rejoints ensuite, lorsque le trio s'était allongé, avaient été eux aussi les spectateurs privilégiés de cette magie, aussi vieille que le monde, qui soigne les cœurs.

Cyz, avait jeté un sort discrètement, permettant à chacun de voir l'aura dorée, chaleureuse, et si tendre, qu'avait émise le trio. Celle d'abord chaotique du brun, puis dominée par celles débordant d'amour des deux autres, elle avait capitulé et s'était rendue.

« - Cette Miss-je-sais-tout aura finalement trouvé grâce à mes yeux...

- Je vois qu'à toi aussi, Severus, elle t'aura rappelé une connaissance commune...

- Tu l'as dit le Lycan... »

Ne saisissant pas cet échange, Juliette et Cyz se tournèrent vers Sahriz qui arborait un sourire mélancolique. Voyant leurs mines interrogatrices, elle apporta quelques précisions.

« - Lily aurait agit ainsi... Elle avait une réponse simple lorsque vous souffrez, et que vous voulez tout rejeter... Elle vous prenait dans ses bras et vous berçait. Jusqu'à ce que vous ne pouviez plus résister... Et que vous vous laissiez submerger par l'amour, dont elle usait pour attaquer vos remparts. Je pense que Harry tient son empathie d'elle. Même si malgré mes nombreuses questions, elle ne me l'a jamais avoué, je l'ai toujours soupçonnée d'avoir ce pouvoir...

- Elle l'avait. »

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers madame Pomfresh. La vieille Médicomage souriait tristement.

« - Elle l'avait... Et il était si fort chez elle... Mais même si cela n'a pu la sauver, elle s'en est tellement servi pour sauver d'autres... »

Severus, Rémus et Sahriz acquiescèrent, d'un simple mouvement de tête, reportant leur attention vers les jeunes gens toujours allongés au sol. Minerva, qui avait regardé toute la scène depuis la porte de la salle, passa devant eux, fit quelques gestes de sa baguette et transfigura le tapis sur lequel le trio était allongé, en un doux et épais matelas. Elle fit apparaître un édredon bien chaud sur eux, les protégeant du froid. Elle tamisa les lumières, et une fois satisfaite du résultat, jeta un sort de silence sur eux, ainsi qu'un sort d'alarme la prévenant à leur réveil. Elle se retourna, vers les autres qui l'attendaient, et les guida vers une autre pièce afin de leur permettre de discuter, sans que les jeunes endormis soient dérangés. Les évènements avaient été si durs pour eux, un peu de repos n'était que justifié...

à suivre...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

* * *

Quoi ? J'avais dit 5 reviews ? Bon, j'ai craqué, mais que voulez vous ça arrive à tout le monde !!! On reporte alors cet odieux (lol) chantage pour le chapitre suivant.

J'espère que ce « long » chapitre vous aura plu. Plus de 9700 mots... j'ai bien pianoté pour vous nan ? Une petite review pour ma récompense ?

À ma mokona : alors qu'en as tu pensé ma belle ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu et que tu l'as trouvé assez touchant, car au prochain, on change carrément de ton, et on passe au lemon, donc un peu de douceur avant de passer aux choses sérieuses et graves... niark !!! Je suis sadique et je le sais !!!!

Eh oui !! Avis à tous !!! Prochain chapitre, l'atmosphère va chauffer beaucoup plus, préparez la bouteille d'eau pour éviter la déshydratation sous l'effet lemon !!! Un très long lemon qui fait quatre pages, 5919 mots, tout chauds et rien que pour vous !!!! Mon ange en brille encore dans le noir !!! XD !!!!!

À plus les gens !!!!

Fleurdorient yaoiste

*

*

*


	7. Chapter 7

**Toi mon garde-fou**

*

*

*

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

*

*

*

*

_**Chapitre 7 : Lutter contre soi-même.**_

Un cocon. Il avait la sensation d'être bien, lové dans un délicieux et chaleureux cocon. Il entendait un son régulier, un battement, non, deux, accordés. Qu'était-ce ? Ouvrir les yeux lui aurait permis de le découvrir, mais il était si bien... il ouvrit les paupières, cédant à la curiosité. Il y voyait flou, mais en levant légèrement la tête, il reconnu son amie, et les souvenirs lui revinrent.

Il s'était toujours dit qu'elle ferait une mère merveilleuse, il venait d'en avoir la preuve. Et son frère de cœur ferait un père exceptionnel. Un soutien solide comme le roc, un amour familial sans bornes, une richesse de cœur à toute épreuve, et là, à ses cotés, comme toujours, quand il allait au plus mal. Il sourit, et se repositionna, afin de profiter encore un peu de cette étreinte parentale. Car c'était ça, un câlin, de parents à enfant. Il se sentait si bien. Il se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à vouloir en profiter un peu. Il se rendormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au bruit de chuchotements au dessus de sa tête. Il se tortilla un moment pour rechercher plus de chaleur. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, un rire.

« - Ben alors ? T'as pas assez dormi la marmotte ?

- Ron ! Laisses le si il veut dormir un peu plus, rien ne presse, et arrêtes de l'embêter !

- 'Mione, c'est Harry ! Je ne l'embête pas vraiment, je le taquine, et je suis quand même compréhensif, je partage les bras de ma petite amie avec lui, je peux bien l'asticoter un peu, tu crois pas ? Hein Harry ?

En écoutant les paroles de son ami, Harry rougit et redressa brusquement la tête, ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Pardon Hermione ! Je suis désolé ! Je... Ma tête... Sur ta... Pas fait exprès..

- Harry ! Calmes toi ! Ce n'est rien et je sais que je ne crains rien avec toi, je ne suis pas ton genre, en revanche, embête un peu Ron pour moi veux tu ?

La lueur de malice qui traversa le regard de la brune, surprit le Gryffondor. Si il s'était attendu à cela. Finalement, Hermione n'avait rien à envier aux Serpentards. Un sourire sadique dansa sur les lèvres du survivant et il se retourna brusquement, passa ses bras autour du cou du rouquin, et prit une bouille toute timide :

« - Ben Ronnichou, faut pas être jaloux, si tu veux, je peux aussi faire des choses avec toi, moi...

Sous la surprise, Ron sursauta et en reculant, tomba du matelas, tout affolé. Harry se retourna vers son amie, et ensemble, il éclatèrent de rire, se tordant en se tenant le ventre. Vexé mais pas fâché de s'être si facilement fait avoir, Ron saisit des coussins sur le canapé à proximité, et s'élança à l'attaque des deux fourbes, réclamant vengeance. Harry et Hermione saisirent eux-aussi des oreillers et se défendirent, tout en narguant le jeune Weasley. La bataille fut rude... pour les oreillers, qui finirent tous éventrés. Des plumes avaient volé dans la pièce et le jeune trio reposait, épuisé, essoufflé mais riant encore.

« - Au fait, merci. Je... Voulais pas vraiment vous impliquer davantage dans mes problèmes... Je... Je crois que...

- On a compris vieux. Mais dis toi que tu ne peux pas nous obliger à vivre loin de toi. On veut que tu reste avec nous, et nous voulons rester avec toi. C'est aussi simple que ça. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai pas besoin de sang pour te reconnaître comme mon frère. Et Hermione pense comme moi. Tu es un peu comme notre petit frère à tous deux. Et si il te faut des bras, prends les miens, une épaule, 'Mione de donnerait la sienne, tu nous a déjà donné de ton coté, alors laisses-nous en faire de même.

- Je... Merci à vous deux... mais ne vous mettez pas en danger inutilement... Et je vais pas pouvoir retourner à la Tour Gryffondor de suite, alors il faudra attendre un peu pour se revoir je présume...

- T'inquiète pas pour ça mon grand, on va pas te quitter de sitôt ! D'ailleurs, dès demain, tu comptes deux colocataires supplémentaires !

- Vous restez ici dans la tour ?

- Oui. Le professeur McGonagall a demandé à ce que des chambres nous soient attribuées à Ron et moi dans ces appartements. Tu sais Harry, cette tour est fantastique ! Il paraît que les fondateurs l'avaient pensée de manière à ce que les locaux soient magiquement modulables. Des pièces peuvent y être ajoutées et agrandies magiquement. Si j'ai bien compris, on retrouve un peu les propriétés de la Salle Sur Demande.

- 'Mione, je pense qu'il a compris. » Ron riait de l'enthousiasme de sa petite amie et Harry affichait un tendre sourire. Il la reconnaissait bien là ! Le ventre de Ron émit quelques gargouillis. « Ah je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de redescendre, la Directrice a dit que devons assister ce soir au repas dans la Grande Salle, mais qu'à partir de demain, nous pouvons manger ici avec toi !

- D'accord, dans ce cas à demain, reposez vous un peu cette nuit, je vous verrais demain midi si vous avez le temps...

- Mais bien sûr qu'on l'aura, compte sur nous vieux !

- À demain Harry, Ron, on y va ?

- Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Le couple embrassa longuement leur ami, et s'en allèrent, laissant le passage à Dobby, qui arrivait portant un plateau chargé de victuailles qu'il posa sur la table du salon. Il ne se voyait pas manger tout cela seul. Il décida de chercher Draco afin qu'il l'aide dans cette tâche. Mais alors qu'il se demandait où il allait le trouver, il se souvint de son explosion de magie d'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et s'affola, tout en cherchant dans toutes les pièces, ouvrant toutes les portes, et se souvint de son premier réveil dans ces appartements. Le blond lui avait indiqué sa chambre. Il s'y dirigea, paniqué à l'idée d'y trouver un Draco à moitié mort. Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta près du lit.

Le blond était torse nu, couché sur le coté, un bras sous l'oreiller, l'autre posé à plat devant lui. Harry se trouva devant un dos d'une blancheur velouté. Sa main se leva doucement et fut comme attirée vers la peau pâle. Harry suspendit son geste juste avant le contact, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il rétracta son bras contre son torse, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait prit.

Se reprenant, il décida de voir si le blond était profondément endormis ou proche du réveil. Il fit le tour du lit, se retrouvant face au visage du Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage clairement, des mèches de soie blonde s'étaient invitées sur celui-ci. Il se rapprocha, s'agenouilla près du bord du lit, au niveau du visage endormi. Il leva la main et étira son bras, pour balayer les facétieuses gêneuses. Une main blanche surgit de nulle part et captura brusquement son poignet, le faisant sursauter et tomber à la renverse, et atterrir sur le dos au sol. Pour se rattraper, il étira l'autre bras, se raccrochant à quelque chose de chaud, qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir, mais qui ne l'aida pas non plus. En effet, il avait tout simplement attrapé une nuque blanche, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Il entendit un cri et sentit un poids lourd et chaud tomber sur lui, le long de son corps.

Il mit quelques secondes à se reprendre et en ouvrant les yeux, tomba dans une mare de mercure en fusion. Il bloqua quelques instant sur cette vue. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte, que la personne au-dessus de lui, lui parlait, tentant de savoir si il n'avait pas eu mal. Une main passa dans son champ de vision, agitant l'air. Il se « réveilla ».

« - Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi ! Hé ! Harry ! Ça va ? Merde Harry, dis quelque chose !

- Hein ? Draco ? Tu... Tu vas bien ?

- Heu... Oui, je pense, mais toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Ben... Bien... Oui je vais bien...

- Ouf... Tant mieux...

- Draco...

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu est rouge ! Harry qu'y a t-il ?

- Tu peux...

- Oui ? Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi !

- ... ver s'il te plait ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu pourrais... Te lever... s'il te plait ?

- Ah ! Euh... Oui ! Excuses moi ! Je suis désolé !

Le blond se redressa sur ses deux bras et fixa Harry, étonnement rougissant. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de savoir si la chute avait pu blesser Harry, ou la crise de l'après midi même. Il tata les mains de Harry, vérifiant son état, mais le brun bafouillait, lui demandant de le laisser tranquille, qu'il allait bien. Draco ne parut rassuré qu'en le voyant se lever sans difficulté. Il se frotta le bras, constatant qu'il avait légèrement froid, et s'aperçut qu'il était torse nu. Il ne chercha pas d'explications, et se dirigea vers son armoire afin d'y chercher des vêtements. Harry le suivait des yeux, le vit prendre un tas de vêtements, et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« - Au fait tu voulais quelque chose pour être venu dans ma chambre ?

Le brun se ressaisit en entendant la voix, et répondit, de la chambre où il était resté.

« - Euh... Oui ! Dobby vient d'apporter le dîner, c'était pour cela que je suis venu voir si tu étais réveillé.

- Ok, je prends une douche et j'arrive. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Harry se figea en entendant l'eau couler. En effet, Draco n'avait pas pris la peine de refermer la porte de la salle de bain. Il commençait à se représenter des images pas très pures du blond. Une peau si claire, velouté... Il était sûr qu'il l'aurait trouvée douce, chaude, malgré son apparente froideur. Et ces cheveux, des fils de soie qui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant son visage, afin de mystifier davantage ce regard argent. Ce corps. Il l'avait senti sur lui, quelques instants auparavant. Chaud, lourd, mais sans excès, juste comme il le fallait. Son corps avait réagi si rapidement d'ailleurs. Il avait craint fortement que le blond ne s'en aperçoive.

Il s'était senti rougir. Il se tapa le front en y repensant. Lamentable ! Il avait été lamentable ! Pire qu'une simple écolière devant son premier béguin ! Et là il recommençait ! Ses mains tâtaient ses joues, anormalement chaudes, preuve de son rougissement. Bon, il ferait mieux de sortir de cette chambre, loin des tentations, et d'aller attendre le blond dans le salon.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Draco éteignit l'eau chaude et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Un peu trop longs. Il se dit qu'il ferait bien de les couper un peu, sinon il risquerait de trop ressembler à son père à la longue. Il attrapa une serviette et s'essuya rapidement. Il la noua sur ses fines hanches et en saisit une autre pour s'essuyer les cheveux. Le miroir de la salle de bain lui envoya un reflet flatteur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas regardé ainsi. Il savait que son corps était plaisant, ses gènes Veela y étaient pour quelque chose d'ailleurs. Il n'avait gardé aucune cicatrice de l'incident de l'après midi. Il s'inspecta vaguement et décida de s'habiller. Une paire de jeans noirs ainsi qu'un pull roulé noir. Un peu morbide, mais simple et cette couleur avait l'avantage de mettre en valeur son teint de porcelaine.

Il prit sa baguette et se sécha rapidement les cheveux. Un autre mouvement pour ranger la chambre, le lit, et il se mit en route pour le salon, où si ses souvenirs étaient exactes, un brun l'attendait.

Il trouva Harry assis sur le canapé, face à la table basse où le couvert était dressé pour deux personnes. La lumière était faible, légèrement tamisée. Des reflets d'or dansaient sur le visage du brun qui semblait plongé dans un livre. Il le trouva craquant. Il toussa légèrement pour signaler sa présence, et vit le brun se tourner vers lui. Le regard vert se perdit dans le mercure. Il sourit, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire rougir le brun. Vraiment craquant, en effet. Harry ferma son livre et le posa sur le canapé, à coté de lui. Il semblait troublé. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour faire fondre le blond, qui s'approcha pour aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face. Le repas était constitué de sandwichs de divers ingrédients, d'un gâteau au chocolat et de jus de citrouille. Ils commencèrent le repas en silence. Harry jetait quelques regards en coin en direction du blond, qui s'en était bien aperçu. Il le laissa cependant faire, feignant ne pas s'en rendre compte. Cependant il était intrigué. Harry voulait-il lui demander quelque chose ? Il décida de laisser au brun l'initiative de lui poser une question. Il lui fallut attendre le dessert pour voir le moment où le brun se décida.

« - Je suis désolé pour cette après midi... Je ne voulais pas te blesser... Je suis content que tu n'aies rien... Même si je suis certain que tu dois tout de même souffrir quelque part...

- Je n'ai rien rassures-toi. Quelques égratignures que Madame Pomfresh a du sûrement guérir rapidement. Du moins je suppose que c'est elle qui l'a fait, ou Cyz. Mais je suis content que ce n'était pas voulu cette fois... »

Le blond n'avait pas pu s'empêcher cette allusion à leur ancienne animosité, et Harry avait bien vu à son sourire, que la remarque se voulait humoristique et non blessante. Il sourit à son tour, n'imaginant pas l'effet que ce simple sourire avait sur le blond.

« - En effet, ce n'était pas voulu... En tout cas, promis, je ferais des efforts pour que cela ne se reproduise pas...

- Tu m'en vois ravi. »

Rassuré sur l'état du Serpentard, le brun attaqua son gâteau de bon cœur. Draco en fit de même, avec plus de retenue cependant. Il attrapa son verre, afin de boire une gorgée et son regard accrocha une tache de chocolat au coin gauche des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Son verre n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre sa bouche. Il déglutit péniblement et poussa un gémissement incontrôlé. Le brun, attiré par le bruit, releva les yeux et se perdit dans le regard argent, il avait une fourchette de gâteau à deux malheureux centimètres de la bouche. Il pencha la tête sur le coté, se demandant pourquoi le blond avait gémit. Dans un sursaut, il imagina que le blond avait gémit de douleur, et posa sa fourchette brusquement, se leva et se dirigea vers le blond. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, entre le fauteuil et la table basse. Il prit le verre des mains du blond, et le regarda attentivement, cherchant un signe lui indiquant la source de la douleur. Une main blanche se leva dans sa direction. Il voyait que le blond essayait de parler, mais semblait avoir du mal à le faire. Il prit la main, interrogea du regard le blond, lui demanda se qu'il se passait, quel endroit le faisait souffrir.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il décida de tenter la Légilimencie, mais le blond dans un sursaut de bon sens, ferma les yeux, et dressa ses barrières d'Occlumancie. Il ne fallait pas que Harry devine son secret. Pas maintenant, pas ainsi. Il se rappela que Harry était doué d'empathie. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et ceci avant que Harry n'utilise son don sur lui...

« - Harry, je vais bien. Il n'y a rien. C'est bon, c'était juste... Un étourdissement.

- Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, tu me le dirais si c'était plus grave ?

- Oui, t'inquiètes pas. En plus en cas de problème, ce n'est pas les Médicomages qui manquent en ce moment.

- En effet...

le brun était toujours agenouillé devant lui. De même qu'il avait gardé sa main dans la sienne. Son air inquiet était si craquant. Il ne se rendait visiblement pas compte de son pouvoir de séduction. C'était d'autant plus dur de résister. Il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps s'il devait vivre à ses cotés. Mais il devait assurer la protection de Harry. Quel dilemme. Il ferma les yeux et expira longuement pour se calmer intérieurement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, ce fut pour tomber sur le regard encore plus inquiet de Harry, et un peu triste... Triste ? Était-il triste que que le blond ne se confie pas davantage à lui ? Il voulait chasser cet air de son visage. Mais comment ? Sous la réflexion, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, et senti un doigt, doucement, la désengager de ses dents.

« - Fais pas ça, tu vas finir par te faire un bleu... »

La voix était douce, tout comme le geste, un peu maladroit, un peu triste, mais si doux. Draco sourit devant cette constatation, et cela eut l'effet de chasser cet air malheureux du visage du Survivant. Décidément, Harry se contentait de bien peu pour son bonheur. Il était si touchant.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter autant Harry, je ne suis pas en sucre. Allez, termine ton dessert, la journée a été difficile et longue, celle de demain sera pire, on a des nouveaux colocataires qui arrivent et je pense que nous ferions bien de prendre des forces pour y parer. Merlin, je vais vivre avec la belette !

La boutade du blond ainsi que son faux air catastrophé eut raison de l'inquiétude du brun et acheva de le faire rire. Il lâcha le blond et retourna à sa place pour finir son gâteau. Il fut arrêté en route par une main qui avait saisi son poignet pour le faire se retourner, une serviette essuya ensuite le coin de sa bouche. Il regarda, interrogatif, le blond qui se tenait devant lui.

« - Chocolat...

- Ah... Merci...

Harry ne put savoir que le magnifique sourire dont il gratifia le blond à cet instant, lui retourna entièrement les entrailles, le faisant fondre littéralement.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Une fois le repas terminé, les deux jeunes hommes se dirent bonne nuit puis allèrent se coucher. Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre, prit une douche et se coucha, vêtu seulement d'un bas de pyjama. Il repensa aux événements de la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Surtout à ce qu'il avait apprit en écoutant la réunion. Ce n'était pas fini. Cette guerre n'avait pas de fin. Avec tous ses fanatiques, il n'aurait jamais la paix.

Cependant il y en avait un autre pour qui cela ne devait pas être facile. Draco. Lui était le fils du chef des fanatiques en question. Sa place ne devait pas être aisée. Même si ses rapports avec son père n'ont jamais été au beau fixe, son implication dans l'Ordre du Phénix jamais contestée. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il doit être frustré par la situation. Après tout il pourrait rester neutre. Il n'était pas obligé d'en faire autant. De s'impliquer autant. Qu'est-ce qui le faisait agir ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui le motivait ainsi. Il avait voulu lui demander durant le repas, et n'avait finalement pas osé. Il est beau le célèbre courage des Gryffondors !

Il s'endormit, les idées et réflexions se mêlant et s'entremêlant. Il revit sa vision d'horreur. Celle qu'il avait subit durant l'auscultation de la Médicomage. Encore cette antichambre de l'enfer. Une sueur froide glissa sur ses tempes, un frisson hérissa ses cheveux, à la base de sa nuque. Cela semblait durer des heures. Il en avait assez, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se réveilla, se redressant, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Il plaqua ses mains sur son front, puis finalement referma ses bras autour de son torse, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. De la chaleur, il lui fallait de la chaleur. Il lui fallait des bras... Draco... Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il lui fallait rejoindre le blond...

Il se leva, s'extirpa du lit et pieds nus franchit la porte de sa chambre en direction de celle du blond.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Draco dormait paisiblement, des images de brun tartiné de chocolat dansaient sous ses paupières... soudainement, il sentit le lit s'affaisser à ses cotés, et sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, un corps vint se plaquer au sien, des bras le ceinturaient. Une tête était nichée dans son cou et l'humidité qui y ressentait lui indiquait que la personne pleurait. La créature en lui s'agitait. Cela ne pouvait avoir qu'une signification. C'était Harry dans ses bras.

Il le sentait trembler. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Il tenta de se relever, mais Harry appuyait de tout son corps contre lui, le forçant à rester allongé sur le dos, le brun sur lui. Harry écarta les jambes et les replia de chaque coté du corps du blond. Il s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et il continuait de pleurer. Le blond, perdu, leva les bras et entoura le Gryffondor. Il lui caressa le dos dans le but de l'apaiser, tout en tentant de calmer la créature, qui s'agitait toujours en lui, sentant son compagnon si proche.

Harry se sentait bien, mais il voulait plus, se sentir encore mieux. Et il avait l'intuition que cela pouvait être le cas. Il resserra son étreinte, comme si il cherchait à se fondre dans ce corps qui semblait l'appeler. Il se sentait attiré. De plus il ne pouvait nier que le blond lui faisait de l'effet, il avait passé la journée à le ressentir. Il en avait eu envie. Si envie... Il voulait... C'était si tentant, il se sentait comme dans un état second, comme si il était guidé par autre chose. Mais il en avait tellement envie qu'il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Son corps s'embrasait littéralement. La raison fut vite occultée par le désir.

« - Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arri...

Le blond ne put finir sa phrase. Le brun avait happé ses lèvres des siennes, et sous la surprise de Draco, en avait profité pour conquérir sa bouche. Sa langue explorait, cherchait, découvrait, goûtait. C'était si enivrant. Le goût de Draco était si enivrant. Il ne s'en lassait pas, mais pourtant il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il se recula pour mieux revenir, mais cette fois, avec la participation de sa victime. Il mordilla les lèvres du blond, les lécha, les suça, lentement, suavement. Descendit pour embrasser le menton. Remonta le long de la mâchoire afin de déposer des baisers sous l'oreille droite. Mordillant la zone. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de son ancien ennemi. Il y était presque... Il progressa en descendant légèrement pour venir suçoter la clavicule, juste à la base du cou. Le souffle du blond se bloqua un instant, pour laisser place à un gémissement. Une dernière attaque, et le blond capitulerait sous l'assaut rondement mené. Harry s'appuya sur ses mains, placées des deux cotés de la tête du blond qui avait fermé les yeux, se souleva légèrement, fit avancer son bassin, frottant par la même occasion celui du blond, et plongea dans le cou blanc pour haleter dans l'oreille de sa victime. Et Draco céda devant le désir...

D'un geste, il enserra le brun, donna un coup de bassin pour inverser leurs positions et se retrouva sur Harry, entre ses jambes repliées. Seule la lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce en partie, donnant à la scène un aspect irréel. Draco resta un moment, admirant le brun dans ses bras, le sondant du regard sur son envie d'aller plus loin. Harry posa ses mains sur les reins du blond, caressant légèrement la peau sensible, faisant se fermer un instant, les yeux mercure. Sous le plaisir naissant, Draco luttait pour ne pas prendre sauvagement cet inconscient qui s'était invité dans son lit et qui l'avait mis au supplice. Il voulait être sûr que le brun voulait ce qui allait arriver. Il brûlait de le sentir autour de lui, de plonger en lui, de le faire sien pour toujours, mais il fallait que le brun soit consentant...

« - Harry, tu es sûr que... »

Pour toute réponse, le brun se hissa sur un bras et vint encore le faire taire de ses lèvres. Son autre main saisit la nuque blanche, pour le maintenir contre lui. Harry ne voulait pas s'embarrasser de questions, il le voulait, là, maintenant, et en lui, rapidement. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, entrainant le Serpentard avec lui. Le blond envoya la raison aux oubliettes, se disant qu'il parlerait de tout au Gryffondor demain matin. Oui, il lui en parlerait demain.

Il se laissa aller au vertigineux baiser que lui donnait le brun. Il embrassait si bien. Ses sens étaient en feu, sa maitrise de lui-même était mise à rude épreuve. Mais il se ressaisit pour dominer le baiser. Allant à la rencontre de la langue du brun, l'attrapant de ses lèvre, la suçotant, mordillant la lèvre inférieur, goûtant le brun sous lui. Il remporta la lutte, laissant le Survivant haletant. Il se dirigea sous le menton, bifurqua sur le coté, pour allumer cette zone si sensible de baisers, il suça la peau, la mordit, la consola amoureusement d'une caresse de la langue. Sa main droite entama un voyage de la nuque dorée, frôlant l'épaule, glissant sur le pectoral, accrochant un bout de chair brune dressé. Ravageant toujours le cou d'ambre de la bouche, il s'enivrait des soupirs et petits cris poussés par le brun sous la double agression. Harry se tortillait sous le plaisir. Draco sourit sadiquement dans son cou, la torture ne faisait que commencer...

Il s'écarta un peu de sa victime, lui arrachant une plainte de frustration, et se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Harry. Il enleva son tee-shirt et son short, se retrouvant entièrement nu. Les yeux de jade glissèrent sur son corps, une langue taquine vint parcourir les lèvres bien rougies dans une mimique gourmande. Attisant son envie. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les jambes de sa proie, remontant vers la taille pour y agripper la ceinture du bas de pyjama. Il le fit descendre lentement, caressant de ses paumes la peau cuivrée. Tirant des soupirs du brun. Une fois le Gryffondor totalement nu, il le regarda longuement, gravant dans sa mémoire, les vallées, les collines, les renflements, les creux.

Il revint s'allonger sur Harry, l'embrassant passionnément, faisant se rencontrer plus intimement leurs corps. Une décharge de plaisir les prit par surprise lorsque leurs membres entrèrent en contact. Sous la sensation, Harry se cambra, réitérant de plus belle le frottement. Draco enserra le brun, descendit les mains sur les fesses rebondies, les amenant au plus près, les massant, les soulevant pour faire entrer en collision, encore et encore, leurs sexes gorgés de plaisir. Le brun haletait plus fort maintenant, semblait perdre la tête à chaque contact.

Il retourna tourmenter le cou déjà bien ravagé, et qui portait des traces de son précédent passage. Il fit glisser une main entre leurs corps, lui faisant caresser le ventre plat, et plus bas, la hampe chargée de désir. Harry perdait pied devant ces nouvelles sensations. Le désir le consumait, il avait si chaud, si chaud, et Draco ne lui laissait aucun répit. Mais il en voulait encore, encore de cette délicieuse torture, et il savait que le meilleur allait venir. Il haletait, soupirait, gémissait, murmurait et criait. Il se sentait vivre, brûlant d'un feu jusque là inconnu. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela.

Draco explorait ce corps caramel, goûtant cette peau, grignotant un téton, faisant subir le même traitement à son voisin, traçant une ligne de feu sur le chemin le guidant au ventre. Il s'arrêta au nombril, le léchant, le goûtant, y plongea sa langue à plusieurs reprises, mimant là l'acte sexuel. Pendant ce temps, ses mains voguaient sur les flancs de Harry, le faisant frissonner. Il mordilla la peau sous le nombril et continua de le faire en descendant lentement, frustrant par la même occasion Harry qui savait ce qui allait venir, mais qui attendant trop...

Draco enserra une jambe cuivré dans chaque bras, immobilisant par la même occasion le bassin du brun, et fondit sur l'aine offerte, il y donna un coup de langue, mordilla la naissance de la cuisse, fit de même de l'autre coté tout en frôlant de la joue, le sexe gorgé de sang. La tête de Harry basculait d'un coté puis d'un autre, ses mains avaient agrippé le drap de chaque coté de son corps, la torture était à la fois si plaisante, et si frustrante...

Draco se redressa, et fit courir sa langue sur la hampe dressée. Harry cria son plaisir et sa surprise devant la sensation grisante. Draco recommença, une fois, deux fois, puis une autre, et encore une autre fois. Harry était comme un pantin entre ses mains, une poupée de luxure, dont il se faisait un plaisir de torturer délicieusement. Il avait déjà tant enduré, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure...

Ses lèvres happèrent le membre turgescent, et il descendit le plus loin possible, arrachant un cri à Harry. Il remonta le long de la colonne de chair et recommença, lentement à redescendre. Il enroula sa langue autour du gland, le lécha, le grignota, grignota aussi la peau sous le membre, jusqu'à arriver aux testicules qu'il taquina de la langue, il en goba une, puis l'autre, et remonta torturer le sexe abandonné. Il prit un rythme régulier, lent d'abord, puis varia pour un plus rapide, et dès qu'il sentit sa victime proche de la délivrance, il ralentit, arrachant un gémissement de frustration. Au bout de quelques instants, il décida d'accorder le plaisir à son partenaire, le suçant avec application, rapidement, jusqu'à la jouissance, qu'il lui accorda, dans sa bouche même. Il accueillit la semence du brun avec délectation, et remonta sur le corps de son amant, frôlant et caressant

Harry était essoufflé, il était repu, Draco lui avait fait voir des étoiles après une torture digne des plus grands. Un sourire vint se loger sur ses lèvres, il sentit le blond remonter, rampant, sur son corps.

Draco murmura un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts et se pencha pour fondre sur les lèvres du survivant qui sentit un doigt le pénétrer. Une sensation d'inconfort et de froid le saisit et il se crispa par réflexe. Le blond lui murmura des paroles apaisantes et des promesses de plaisirs qui l'attendaient tout en laissant ses dents mordiller les lobes du brun.

Harry se détendit rapidement mais ses mains vinrent agripper les épaules de Draco lorsqu'un second doigt pénétra son intimité. La voilà la sensation de douleur qu'il appréhendait. Cette peur lui donna envie d'arrêter les choses là mais le regard doux et débordant d'amour au-dessus de lui finit par le rassurer. Draco saisit le membre de Harry et commença de lentes caresses, détournant son attention. La douleur reflua, le plaisir la remplaça.

Harry pensa vaguement à clarifier la situation avec Draco ultérieurement, il avait sûrement mal interprété ce qu'il avait lu dans le regard orage.

Les gémissements de Harry servirent d'indication au blond. S'étant habitué désormais aux doigts de Draco, Harry ondulait maintenant du bassin, inconsciemment à la recherche de plus de plaisir, les yeux fermés. La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes sur lesquelles cheminait parfois la pointe d'une langue. Harry était l'incarnation de la débauche et de la luxure.

Estimant que le brun était suffisamment préparé pour le recevoir, Draco se pencha et vint mordiller la lèvre inférieur de son amant. Il l'embrassa chastement, et plongeant dans les yeux de Harry, demanda son accord pour la suite. Pour seule réponse, Harry saisit la nuque blanche de ses mains, et embrassa Draco, passionnément, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Draco saisit alors les hanches de son amant afin de caler un oreiller sous ses fesses. Il passa une main caressante et aguichante sous la fesse gauche du brun et descendit sous la cuisse pour saisir son mollet qu'il déposa sur son épaule. De son autre main il caressa l'intérieur de l'autre cuisse tout en l'écartant de coté sans rencontrer une quelconque résistance. Ensuite l'une de ses mains se logea sur sa hanche qu'il rapprocha tandis que l'autre caressait son bas-ventre du bout des doigts. Une nouvelle fois il murmura le sort de lubrification en direction de sa verge et le l'œillet de Harry.

Draco commença à pénétrer lentement l'antre chaude du Survivant. De sa bouche il étouffa un gémissement de douleur, les yeux rivés dans les émeraudes . Il eut un moment d'hésitation et voulut arrêter de peur de faire mal à Harry qu'il sentait si étroit. Mais des mains l'encerclèrent et des jambes se nouèrent autour de lui. Des paroles furent murmurées contre ses lèvres :

« - Continues... Encore... Plus loin...

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Harry...

- Tu ne... Humm... me feras pas de mal...

En effet, Harry avait brusquement basculé la tête en arrière, sous la vague de plaisir, il avait agrippé Draco et était allé à sa rencontre d'un mouvement franc de bassin, lui faisant percuter de plein fouet sa prostate. La sensation était si grisante, si puissante. Draco l'avait ressenti aussi ce plaisir intense. Il se pencha sur le brun, attrapa les deux cuisses d'ambre et les fit se plier, vers ses côtes. Harry comprit le geste et encercla la taille du blond, de ses jambes. Draco plaça ses mains, bras tendus, sur le matelas, de part et d'autre de la tête du brun. Juste au dessus de ses épaules. Harry creusa les reins et le vit se rapprocher de ses lèvres, l'embrassant langoureusement, il posa ses mains sur la nuque blanche. Draco entama de lents coups de reins, afin d'habituer le brun. Le sentant se perdre dans le plaisir, les yeux embués, le souffle court, dodelinant de la tête, cherchant son air, et les lèvres de Draco par la même occasion.

« - Plus... Vite... Draco... Plus Fort aussi... Encore plus...

Draco sourit devant la demande, il l'attendait, l'espérait si fort... s'appuyant bien sur ses genoux, il donna de vigoureux coups de reins dans Harry, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, arrachant des hurlements de plaisir au brun. Il en profitait pour ravager la bouche de Harry, son cou, le plaisir était si intense. Si brut. Les corps étaient luisants, sous l'effort les muscles bandaient. Harry avait les larmes qui coulaient sous le plaisir, qui grimpait encore, et encore, au rythme des allées et venues du blond en lui. Il doutait que son cœur tienne le rythme, c'était si intense, si fort, si puissant.

Il sentit une lame de fond, naitre dans ses reins, et balayer son corps, le ravageant sous le plaisir intense. Son corps s'arqua brutalement, un cri muet sur les lèvres, les yeux écarquillés sous déferlante. Draco subissait le même effet, le corps entièrement crispé, les yeux plissés, ses bras agrippèrent Harry, pour le fondre en lui. Il mordit une épaule pain d'épice, et la jouissance le fit éjaculer dans Harry, en même temps qu'il sentit un jet chaud lui aspergeant le ventre.

Ils s'écroulèrent, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Draco sur Harry, Draco toujours en Harry, sur le lit témoin de leur union. Ils étaient exténués, et cherchaient leur souffle. Draco tendit la main vers la table de chevet, attrapa sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts de nettoyages, Harry d'un vague geste de la main, les recouvrit. Il se nicha contre le torse blanc qui l'accueillit avec plaisir. Des bras l'encerclèrent et il se laissa aller, s'endormant.

Draco savait qu'ils devaient parler, mais ils étaient si fatigués, il le ferait demain. Oui, demain...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Draco fut réveillé par une sensation de froid et de vide sur sa peau. Il étira son bras devant lui à la recherche du corps qu'il avait aimé cette nuit. Ne le trouvant pas, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Vide, il était seul dans le lit. Un bruit derrière lui, lui fit tourner la tête en direction de la porte de la chambre. Harry se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main encore sur la poignée, de dos et un pied ayant franchit le pas. Il était sur le point de sortir.

« - Harry ? Tu t'es rhabillé ? Où tu vas ?

Harry semblait s'être figé. Sans se retourner, il répondit d'une voix calme et posée.

« - Je retourne dans ma chambre, ce sera mieux ainsi je pense... Draco... Pour cette nuit... Je pense que c'était une erreur... Tu m'en vois désolé, c'est ma faute... Cela ne se reproduira pas... Encore désolé... Tu devrais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, ce serait mieux pour toi... Je ne pense pas que dans l'état actuel des choses, je puisse avoir une relation...

- Je ne peux pas...

Ce n'avait été qu'un souffle, un murmure, mais il fut entendu. Le désespoir palpable dans cette phrase fit se retourner le buste du Gryffondor. Draco était assit, le drap remonté à la taille, les paumes ouvertes posées sur ses genoux, jambes étirées. Le visage était tourné vers ces mêmes genoux. Les mèches blondes tombaient, formant un rideau qui l'empêchait de voir l'expression du Serpentard.

Il avait l'air si misérable, que le brun en fut interloqué. Pourquoi tant de tristesse ? Harry consentit à lâcher la poignée et à se retourner complètement. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre, et s'avança pour s'arrêter au bord du lit sur lequel il s'assit. Il le regarda en silence. Le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, pas dit un mot de plus, ses épaules affaissées semblaient porter toute la misère du monde. Harry fut touché par « ce Malfoy ».

Harry grimpa davantage sur le lit pour se rapprocher du blond. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'attention de celui-ci, il se déplaça de façon à s'asseoir à califourchon sur les jambes de Draco. Il leva les deux mais face à lui pour venir les poser sur les joues du blond, et les retira brusquement comme si ils s'était brûlé. Il ramena ses mains à lui, les regarda. Elles étaient mouillées. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, ne changeant pas de place, et réitéra le geste pour relever le visage de Draco afin d'avoir la certitude de ce qu'il avait pensé.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au cœur. Les yeux de mercure débordaient de larmes, les joues étaient rougies. Mais ce qui le choqua davantage c'était de voir les lèvres pâles remuer sans qu'aucun son ne lui parvienne. Magie instinctive... Il l'avait reconnu... Il le faisait quand il habitait encore chez les Dursley, lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars, afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa famille, sa magie invoquait un sort de silence sur lui-même. Quelque chose avait tellement bouleversé Draco, que sa magie avait pris le relai, l'aidant à se taire. Il était en train de prononcer des paroles ne devant pas être entendues. Et Harry avait la nette impression que ces paroles le concernaient.

Pas le choix, il allait utiliser la Légilimencie, si cela pouvait aider Draco. Il plaça ses mains sous la mâchoire du blond et lui inclina légèrement la tête vers l'arrière. Mais la magie de Draco semblait avoir deviné ses intentions et il vit les prunelles mercure s'opacifier. occlumancie défensive. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, sinon le blond allait se cloisonner dans un monde de silence.

Il rapprocha la tête du blond pour la coller sur son propre torse, le berçant légèrement en lui caressant les cheveux, tout en réfléchissant sur les possibilités qu'il lui restaient.

Soudain, il trouva. Il fit tomber ses barrières empathiques et se laissa submerger par les émotions du blond. C'était tellement intense. Du désespoir. Un désespoir si profond. Merlin ! Comment Draco pouvait être dans cet état ? Pourquoi ? Il se reprit et dirigea sa recherche plus intensément. Il y découvrit plusieurs choses. De l'amour. De l'inquiétude, mais aussi la volonté de protéger. Des regrets, une colère si forte. Des ténèbres. Il en fut soufflé. Se reprenant encore une fois, il chercha plus profondément des réponses à ses questions. Un nom s'imposa à lui. Le sien. Tellement d'amour autour, d'inquiétude et ce désir de protection. Tout cela était tourné vers lui. Mais il trouva aussi cette colère dirigée vers son propre père qui avait voulu nuire à Harry. Les ténèbres auxquelles il avait du tant se frotter afin de pouvoir l'aider lui. Et ce désespoir, il était aussi lié à lui. Son rejet. D'avoir été rejeté par lui l'avait plongé dans le désespoir. Il ressortit des émotions du blond. Il leva la tête. Réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Il allongea le blond sur le dos, puis se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus. En voulant écarter un bras blanc trop près de son genou afin de ne pas l'écraser, il remarqua une marque sur l'intérieur du poignet. Un symbole. Comme si il était visible par transparence de sous la peau. Un Ouroboros. Un serpent se mordant la queue. Le cercle formé possédait des rayons, comme un soleil stylisé. Le « tatouage » semblait être en train d'apparaitre. Il devenait de plus en plus perceptible et Harry était hypnotisé par la couleur qu'il prenait. Une sorte de noir, aux reflets bleus profonds.

Minute ! Ce symbole lui disait quelque chose ! Il l'avait déjà vu auparavant. Mais où ? Il réfléchit quelques instants et redressa la tête, les yeux écarquillés sous le souvenir. Fleur ! C'était sur son épaule qu'il l'avait vu ! Après son mariage avec Bill. Que lui avait-elle déjà dit à ce sujet ? Il plissa les yeux, cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Mais son attention fut ramenée vers le tatouage, le serpent semblait avoir lâche le bout de sa queue. Le cercle était rompu. Par Merlin, que cela signifiait-i-il ?

Draco semblait toujours apathique, comme endormi, mais ses yeux bien ouverts. Toujours opaques. Il était beau ainsi allongé, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, il avait l'air d'un ange, pensait Harry, voire même d'un vé... Mais oui ! C'était cela ! La marque de Fleur, elle était apparue lors de son union avec son compagnon ! Durant son mariage avec Bill ! L'union n'avait pu être consommée qu'à ce moment, les deux belles-mères étant à cheval sur les traditions. Mais il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu que Draco était un lointain cousin de Fleur... Alors il pouvait avoir hérité lui aussi de gênes Veela. La marque venait juste d'apparaitre. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait consommé son union avec son compagnon... C'est pas vrai ! Le seul avec qui il ait consommé quelque chose cette nuit, c'était avec lui ! Bon sang ! Il était le compagnon du Veela, de Draco ! Et ils avaient... C'est pas vrai ! Quand apprendrait-il à réfléchir avant ses actes ! Maintenant il comprenant pourquoi le blond avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier.

Réalisant la portée de ses actes, il s'affaissa sur le corps abandonné du blond et le serra dans ses bras.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tout simplement foutu dehors hier ? Pourquoi tu m'as accepté dans ton lit ? Au final c'est toi qui en souffre le plus, alors que moi je n'avais besoin que d'un peu de chaleur.

Il se sentait immonde d'avoir pu faire autant de mal à Draco. À cause de lui le blond était dans un état catatonique.

« - Je suis désolé Draco, mais même si je sais qu'un jour tu m'en voudras énormément, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je ne suis pas prêt à laisser quelqu'un entrer trop profondément dans ma vie. Au final je te ferais trop de mal, et je ne veux plus qu'on souffre par ma faute.

Il passa un doigt, sur le tatouage, le masquant sous un charme glamour, qu'il serait le seul à défaire.

Il posa un chaste et tendre baiser sur les lèvres pâles, et plaça sa main sur les yeux du blond qu'il referma.

« - Oubliette.

Le corps du blond s'arqua et retomba sur le lit. Harry souleva une paupière, et vit que la pupille était revenue à la normale. Il se leva du lit précautionneusement afin de ne pas réveiller le blond et sortit de la pièce, s'assurant de ne laisser aucune trace de son passage en lançant divers sorts de nettoyage.

Arrivant à sa chambre, il s'enferma, et se jeta dans son lit. Il regarda l'horloge qui lui indiqua qu'il était à peine sept heures. Il se releva, alla jusqu'à la salle de bains, et prit une douche, se demandant également si l'eau glissant sur lui, pourrait également le drainer de sa culpabilité.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Draco se réveilla, une douleur sourde lui martelant les tempes. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir bu pourtant. Il sentait la créature en lui qui s'agitait. Anormalement. Il décida de rester allonger quelques instants, ça passerait, ça passait toujours, il tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet pour attraper sa baguette, et en appliqua la pointe sur sa tempe. Il murmura une incantation et une fois que le sort eût agit, il rouvrit les yeux. Étonnamment, la créature ne s'était pas calmée. Elle semblait déchainée. Une vraie furie. Il demanderait son avis à Cyz, étant Médicomage spécialisée dans les auras elle pourrait peut être analyser la sienne afin de voir si elle pouvait déceler le problème.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche finirait de le réveiller. Mais à peine avait il fait un pas, qu'il s'effondra au sol. Il avait senti une forte pulsation émanant de l'intérieur. Comme si la créature se débattait contre lui et voulait sortir. Il leva sa baguette, qu'il avait gardée à la main et dessina quelques lettres dans les airs, deux prénoms, et murmura une autre incantation. Les lettres dorées se changèrent en petits papillons de fumée or, et se dirigèrent vers leurs destinataires. Incapable de se lever, la pression de la créature était si forte, il se tourna sur le dos et décida d'attendre. Il se refusa à appeler Harry, il ne voulait pas le réveiller, ni lui faire savoir pour son problème. Le brun en avait déjà de son coté, il ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche.

Un quart d'heure passa ainsi perdu dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et une robe noire fit irruption dans son champ de vision.

« - Draco ? Qu'y a t-il ? Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, et j'ai croisé Mademoiselle Herden, pourquoi l'avoir appelée également ?

Il passa ses bras sous ceux de Draco, et le souleva pour le porter sur le lit, l'allongea sur le dos et attendit la réponse à sa question, penché sur lui, les onyx scrutant son regard.

« - Severus, c'est la créature, je comprend pas ce qu'elle a, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle est agitée, mais plus encore, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se débat.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit du aux potions qu'on t'a fait boire hier...

- Hier ?

- Tu te rappelles, tu as été projeté par une onde d'énergie de Harry lorsqu'il a eu une crise hier ?

- Oui... Ça a été puissant d'ailleurs... Je suppose que c'est à toi que je dois d'en avoir gardé aucune séquelle ?

- Il serait plus juste de dire que tu le dois à Granger, Weasley, Minerva, Mademoiselle Herden, Dobby et moi-même.

- Pourquoi autant de monde ? Ça a été si grave que ça ?

- Tu n'as pas idée... Mais pour en revenir au problème, disons que pour optimiser ta récupération et ta guérison, on a du réveiller la velane en toi durant ton inconscience. Elle a voulu aller vers son compagnon, qui lui était également inconscient. Dans le processus, on t'a fait boire deux potions, une pour réveiller la créature, que Cyzia a fournie, une pour endormir la créature, que j'ai faite. Je dois en avoir encore un flacon, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne faille brasser une potion plus puissante pour l'endormir davantage, la mettre en état de veille si tu veux.

- Severus ? Draco ? Que s'est-t-il passé ?

- Par ici Cyzia. La créature pose problème ?

- Comment ça ? Draco, pouvez-vous m'expliquer un peu plus la situation ?

- C'est la velane, elle se débat, j'ignore pourquoi mais dès mon réveil, elle était d'une rare agitation. Pour tout vous dire, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi agitée. Elle est déchainée.

- Mmm... M'autorisez-vous, Draco, à ausculter votre aura pour voir si j'y distingue un début de réponse ?

- Oui, oui, c'est ce que j'avais en tête lorsque je vous ai appelée.

La jeune femme hocha du menton et leva la baguette, murmura quelques paroles, et se concentra. Les yeux plissés, elle chercha une perturbation, un indice lui permettant d'y voir plus clair... Et elle vit. Sous son sort, apparut, au poignet gauche de Draco, une marque, qu'elle reconnut. La velane s'était liée au compagnon, et avait été rejetée... Pourtant, la marque était dissimulée... Et c'était la magie de Harry qu'elle reconnut sur la marque...

De plus l'Ouroboros était encore en cours d'apparition, donc c'était bien récent, moins de vingt-quatre heures en tout cas. Et elle était certaine, que la veille, la marque n'était pas là. Le lien n'avait pas eu le temps de se consolider, et il était déjà brisé. Pas étonnant que la velane luttait. Elle se débattait pour sa survie. Ainsi que celle de Draco. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net, et seul un brun pouvait apporter les réponses à ses questions...

- Bon tout d'abord, nous allons te donner, Severus et moi, une autre fiole de potion calmante pour Veela. Je veux que tu restes au lit pour la journée, et ce n'est pas discutable ! » Se permit-elle d'ajouter alors que le blond ouvrait la bouche. « Écoutes-moi Draco, j'aurais besoin de faire des recherches supplémentaires avec Severus pour avoir plus de précisions, mais il est à prévoir qu'on devra concevoir une potion plus puissante. En attendant, reposes ton organisme, nous nous chargeons de Harry avec les autres pour aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais Severus, peux tu me tenir informé des réactions de Harry par rapport au plan et s'il te plait, expliques lui calmement, ce n'est pas la peine de le braquer.

- Je rêve où tu essaierais de me donner des consignes ? Sachez jeune freluquet, que j'ai passé plusieurs mois seul avec le jeune Potter et que nous savons communiquer lorsque cela s'avère nécessaire. Mais promis je ferais un effort, ou me ferais assister de ses deux amis. Ça va, tu es rassuré ?

- Oui, merci Severus.

- Je vois que tout ceci est réglé, maintenant, au repos pour vous Draco, Severus, pouvez vous lui fournir une fiole de potion ?

Il sortit sa baguette, l'agita et la fiole se matérialisa dans sa main. Il la déboucha et la tendit au blond qui la but sans rechigner. Il récupéra la fiole vide et couvrit son filleul qui commençait à s'endormir.

Il avait bien vu que la Médicomage en savait plus que ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais il supposa que l'explication ne pouvait avoir lieu devant le blond. Il la vit quitter la pièce, et la suivit dans le salon, pour la voir se diriger vers la chambre du Survivant. Sans se formaliser, elle ouvrit la porte, et entra.

Le jeune brun terminait de s'habiller. Il finit de lasser ses chaussures, puis leva la tête surpris par la brusque entrée de la Médicomage.

« - Cyz ? Pourquoi n'avez vous pas frap...

- Pourquoi avoir dissimulé la marque ?

- Pardon ?

- Harry, je sais que c'est vous qui avez dissimulé l'Ouroboros. Pourquoi ? Et surtout Pourquoi Draco ignore la raison de son état ?

- État ? Que lui est il arrivé ? Je voulais pas qu'il se souvienne, il souffrait trop...

- Lui a peut être oublié, mais pas la velane. Elle se bat à l'intérieur de lui, et c'est lui qui pourrait en mourir si on laisse les choses telles qu'elles sont !

- Oh mon dieu !

- Oui Severus, l'union a été consommée. La marque est apparue, et a été brisée moins de vingt-quatre heures dans la foulée. Et je crois que Harry lui a jeté un oubliettes.

- De toutes les absurdités que vous ayez commises, Potter, je crains que celle-ci ait été la pire ! N'y a t-il donc pas de limite à la bêtise ?

- Oh c'est bon vous ! Cyz, ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit était une erreur. J'ignorais qu'il était un veela, et j'ai du le deviner à la suite. Je crois qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de m'en parler hier, et ce matin, c'est moi qui ai pris la parole en premier afin de lui dire d'oublier, que c'était une erreur. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard et il est tombé dans une sorte de transe. J'ai pensé que c'était de la magie instinctive, mais je sais maintenant que ce devait être la velane en lui. Or comme je voyais qu'il bloquait tout accès à son corps, m'empêchant de comprendre la situation, j'ai utilisé mon empathie sur lui. Et c'est là que j'ai compris, avec la marque qui a commencé à apparaître à ce moment là. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre... Alors, je lui ai fait oublié, et masqué la marque.

- Harry, donc si je comprends bien, avant de consommer cette union, il ne t'a pas dit qu'il avait des gênes Veela.

- Non ! Mais ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit est de ma faute. C'est moi qui lui ai un peu forcé la main. Mais que risque t-il ?

- Harry, je ne te cache pas que les faits sont graves. La velane veut son compagnon, et Draco est incapable de pourvoir à sa requête. Il sait depuis plus d'un an qu'il est Veela et que tu es son compagnon. Il a tout fait pour t'éviter la pression de cette union. Il ne veut pas que tu sois avec lui par obligation, mais parce que tu l'aime. Il veut te donner le choix.

- Potter, pour les avoir préparées moi-même, je peux vous dire aussi, que cela fait un an qu'il se gave de potion, dans le but de vous laisser ce fichu choix. Il lutte, tous les jours pour garder le contrôle de la créature. Pour vous encore. Et vous, sous prétexte que vous regrettiez une partie de jambes en l'air, vous lui jetez un oubliettes, et vous masquez une preuve gênante ? On est loin du comportement du Gryffondor, en fait vous me faites terriblement penser à un Serpentard. Mais il va falloir assumer vos actes, car votre égoïsme, va finir par le tuer. Car dites vous que si la créature, n'obtient pas satisfaction, elle tue son hôte. C'est aussi simple que cela.

- Je... Je l'ignorais...

- Vous avez la matinée pour y réfléchir. Cette après midi, des personnes que vous avez rapidement aperçues hier, viendront. Vous les rencontrerez et nous aurons à parler ensemble de ce que vous avez pu entendre hier.

- A propos de Voldemort, c'est ça ? Il pourrait revenir ?

- Oui, mais vous saurez tout cela cette après midi, pas de précipitation. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai une potion à brasser.

- A toute à l'heure Severus. Je viendrais vous informer de l'état de Draco.

- Je vous en remercie Cyzia.

Le sorcier sortit de la pièce, dans un majestueux mouvement de cape, referma la porte et quitta les appartements. Il prit la direction de ses chers cachots. Heureusement qu'il ne donnait pas de cours aujourd'hui, sinon des jeunes élèves auraient souffert de son horrible humeur.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Harry était resté assis au bord de son lit. Les coudes sur les genoux et la tête prisonnière de ses mains. Encore. Une personne souffrait à cause de lui encore une fois. Même si il ne l'avait pas fait sciemment, il avait blessé Draco, et si avant, à une époque où leur rivalité était encore d'actualité, cette action lui aurait fait plaisir, là, il s'en voulait. Énormément.

« - Harry, je peux lire tes pensées de là où je me trouve, et dis toi que tu n'es pas responsable de tout. Il est vrai que Draco aurait du te parler avant de laisser la situation se produire. Mais maintenant le mal est fait, et je pense que tu devrais lui rendre la mémoire ou lui expliquer la situation avant que cela dégénère, et que vous en discutiez afin de trouver une solution.

- Comment...

- Tes barrières Harry. Tu ne les as pas remises en place, et tu sais que je suis sensible aux auras. Pour utiliser ton don d'empathie, tu diffuse ton aura autour de toi et la projette vers l'autre. C'est pour cela qu'il m'est aisé de te lire.

- Je vois...

Le brun ferma les yeux, se concentra et prit le temps de remettre en place ses barrières de protection.

- Merci Harry. Je peux enfin m'approcher de toi. Eh oui, si je suis restée aussi loin de toi avec Severus tout à l'heure, c'est pour que tu ne sois pas submergé par notre colère. Je pense que cela t'aurait trop affecté. Mais maintenant, c'est bon.

- Draco... Il va aller mieux ? Mais pourquoi m'en a t-il pas parlé ?

Cyz prit le temps de s'asseoir auprès du brun et de souffler avant de répondre.

- Je ne peux pas te dire Harry. Je ne veux pas te mentir ou édulcorer la vérité. Tu dois savoir que Draco a du vraiment lutter contre la velane en lui depuis un an. C'est un combat épuisant. Tout cela il le faisait pour t'éviter d'avoir à accepter cette relation à contre cœur. De te lier à lui pour le sauver. Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps. Mais nous avons discuté avant hier et hier de ce problème de gênes Veela. Harry. Pour toi, quels sont les ingrédients nécessaires à une relation de couple ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi... Une bonne entente ?

- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais encore ? Imagine la relation qu'avaient tes parents par exemple, ou même celle de Hermione et Ron.

- Ils s'aiment...

- On y arrive... Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'une union, un couple sans amour ?

- C'est qu'un vague partenariat, pas un couple.

- Bonne réponse Harry. Mais tu vas voir, on peut encore mieux faire. Maintenant, dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'une union, avec seulement l'une des deux personnes qui éprouve de l'amour pour l'autre...

- Un piège...

- Je vois que tu as ta réponse. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi il ne t'en avait pas parlé. Mais tu vois, tu connaissais la raison toi-même.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas pareil, Draco et moi ne sommes pas amou...

Sous le choc de la constatation, Harry se redressa brusquement. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche formant un « o » silencieux. Il se souvenait du regard de Draco la nuit dernière. Il l'avait vue, cette étincelle, cette flamme oui. Pour l'avoir traité si gentiment pendant l'acte, avec tellement de douceur, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, ils avaient fait l'amour. Merlin, il avait plus que brisé une union velane, il avait brisé aussi le cœur de Draco.

Cyz avait vu que son petit jeu de devinettes avait porté ses fruits. Plus que le problème Veela, Harry avait compris la réelle étendue de son « erreur » comme ils se plaisait à l'appeler.

« - Je l'ignorais... Je ne savais pas qu'il... Oh Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ? Draco ? Cyz, y a t-il un moyen de calmer la velane afin qu'elle ne nuise à Draco ?

- Le seul moyen, tu le connais Harry. C'est l'amour du compagnon, pour effacer le rejet dont il est la cause.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air...

- Vas voler un peu, ça pourrait te faire du bien. Mais rejoins nous vers midi, nous mangerons tous ici pour plus de commodité.

- D'accord. Cyz... Merci beaucoup, je sais que je suis loin d'être le patient idéal, mais j'apprécie vraiment... Ce que vous faites pour moi...

- De rien Harry. C'est avec plaisir. Mais Severus a raison sur une chose. Chaque acte, même le plus anodin, peut avoir de fâcheuses conséquences si il est irréfléchi. Alors prends le temps d'analyser une situation avant d'agir.

- J'y penserais !

Et sur un sourire canaille, qui fit également sourire la Médicomage, Harry chercha son éclair de feu dans son placard, et ouvrit la fenêtre, pour la franchir à califourchon sur son balai. Cyz se leva, épousseta son mini-uniforme, redressa sa toque et sortit de la pièce, rejoignant la chambre de Draco, afin de s'assurer que le blond allait bien.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Harry volait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il s'épuisait à enchainer les figures, flirtant avec ses limites. Il stoppait ses feinte de Wronsky au plus près du sol que le permettait son balai, puis remontait en chandelle, pour aussitôt enchainer sur un tour complet du terrain à une vitesse ahurissante. Prenant de l'altitude dans une spirale tortueuse pour piquer vers le sol l'instant suivant. Il se défoulait, poussait son balai au maximum ainsi que ses forces. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta quelques instants, le tronc avachi sur le balai, les jambes pendantes, à deux cent mètres du sol. Il ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller à une douce torpeur. Mais, épuisé physiquement et moralement, il s'endormit dans cette position.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry glissa de son balai, toujours endormi, et entama une chute vertigineuse. Une silhouette assista à la scène et enchaina des signes avec ses doigts.

« - Kuchiyose no jutsu !

Dans un « pouf » sonore, un énorme reptile apparut au centre du terrain de Quidditch. Un serpent des glaces géant, qui se déroula et réceptionna doucement sur sa gueule le jeune Gryffondor. Sous l'impact, Harry se réveilla brutalement. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Merlin à combien de mètres du sol se trouvait il ? Il jeta un œil pour voir sur quoi il était assit et vit deux énormes yeux couleur cristal. Un sifflement doux lui parvint.

« - Tu vas bien, jeune humain ?

Interloqué, Harry mit quelques secondes à réagir, il était plus que surpris par l'animal, se demandant quelle race de serpent pouvait avoir un congénère de ce gigantisme.

- Je... Je vais bien merci... Je m'appelle Harry...

- Oh, un humain qui me comprend, et mieux, qui parle... Ravi, jeune Harry, de faire ta connaissance. Ma maitresse me nomme Sliver. Tu peux me nommer ainsi si tu le souhaite.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Sliver. Je suppose que tu m'as rattrapé, de cela aussi je te remercie. Peux tu me faire redescendre s'il te plait?

- Oui, bien sûr, que dirais-tu d'une bonne glissade le long de mon dos, tu me ferais du bien, il me gratte quelque peu, et à moins de me retourner pour me frotter contre le sol, position humiliante si tu veux mon avis, ton passage dessus règlera la question.

- Je veux bien, et puis disons que je te dois bien ce service.

Harry avait sourit à la remarque du serpent. Il se leva précautionneusement, se mit en marche pour monter sur la tête du reptile, puis s'assit sur la plus haute extrémité. La vue était vertigineuse, mais il avait vu pire, il pouvait bien le faire. Il s'aida de ses mains, et s'élança, criant sous l'adrénaline. Le serpent avait enroulé la base de sa queue de manière à former un petit nid, afin d'amortir la réception du jeune homme. Harry le félicita mentalement de cette initiative, sinon il était fort à parier qu'il aurait atterri quelques mètres plus loin, et même qui sait, contre un des piliers lui faisant face.

« - Merci pour la descente Sliver !

- Merci pour le dos Jeune Harry.

- Et moi, un merci ?

Harry se retourna vers la source de la voix féminine. Une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et blonds lui faisait face. Elle avait les yeux bleus, rieurs. Les mains sur les hanches, des bracelets de cuirs portant des dards de combat, des mitaines de cuir aux poings. Elle était vêtue d'un haut de kimono en soie noire sans manches. Un pantalon de kendo de soie noire également complétait la tenue.

« - Bonjour...

- Bonjour. Tu es Harry je présume, Harry Potter.

- Oui, on se connait ?

- Pas encore, mais on s'est déjà vus hier. Avec Sahriz, nous avons désamorcé ta crise hier. Mais je pense que tu ne dois pas avoir de grands souvenirs de cette scène, je me trompe ?

- Non, en effet, c'est un peu flou...

Harry avait un air dépité, ce que la jeune femme remarqua, elle décida de lui faire changer les idées, et lui tendit la main.

- Moi, c'est Juliette. Juliette Delavilla» Harry lui serra la main. « Je suis mage de combat. Mais nous aurons l'occasion d'en discuter plus tard. C'est seulement la deuxième fois que je remets les pieds à Poudlard depuis que je j'y suis venue pour ma dernière année de collège. Ça n'a pas changé...

- Vous aviez fait votre scolarité à Poudlard ?

- Non, je suis française. J'ai fait ma scolarité à Beauxbâtons, et ensuite à l'Académie Phénix. Mais durant ma septième année de collège, Poudlard organisait le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Nous sommes donc venues, avec ma classe, ainsi que notre directrice, passer une année à Poudlard.

- Je vois, l'évènement s'est reproduit durant ma quatrième année, pas un bon souvenir...

- En tout cas, j'aurais bien aimé voir Hagrid, mais il semblerait qu'il soit en train de faire cours. Donc je m'ennuie. Ça te dirais une promenade ?

- Je veux bien. Mais au fait, Sliver, il est à toi, tu es sa maitresse ?

- Oh merlin, tu m'y fait penser !! Sliver, MODOTE !

Elle enchaina des signes à l'aide de ses doigts, et le reptile disparut dans un « pouf » sonore.

- Mais... Il est passé où ?

- Rassures toi, il est de retour dans son monde. C'est une invocation, dans la culture ninja, tu peux passer un pacte auprès d'un animal, d'un monde particulier, et ce pacte te permets de l'invoquer, via une... formule. Mais j'ai pu voir que tu pouvais discuter avec lui. Tu dois être ce que l'on appelle un Fourchelang, je me trompe ?

- Non c'est bien ça. Je suis bien Fourchelang, et je peux parler avec les serpents. Il est marrant Sliver. J'aimerais bien pouvoir invoquer moi aussi un serpent. Ça pourrait être sympa.

- Rien n'est impossible à celui qui s'en donne les moyens...

- Hein ?

- T'inquiètes, simple citation... Alors cette promenade, on y va ?

- Oui, oui.

Harry attrapa son balai qui avait attiré non loin de lui, sur le sol, et suivit Juliette. Ils firent un bon tour du domaine en discutant des différentes matières encore étudiées à Poudlard, des professeurs et quelques anecdotes farfelues. Mais Harry pensait toujours à Draco, et aux conséquences de son caprice. En effet pour lui la situation s'apparentait aux fruits d'un caprice. Il avait eu besoin d'un câlin, et pour le lui avoir donné, Draco se retrouvait à souffrir.

Juliette vit bien que le jeune homme était reparti dans des réflexions douloureuses. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira sous le couvert des arbres, le fit asseoir, sous l'un d'entre eux, et attaqua, les poings sur les hanches.

- Harry, si tu continues ainsi, je vais vraiment me fâcher !

- Pardon ? » Harry affichait une mine d'incompréhension. Ne sachant pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

- Tu pars régulièrement dans les nuages, dans tes pensées, qui ne doivent pas être des plus heureuses. Cela ne fais pas de toi un compagnon de balade agréable ! Harry, si tu as un problème, sache qu'on va être amenés à souvent se voir et à travailler ensemble. Des partenaires doivent pouvoir se faire confiance. Alors commence, par me dire le pourquoi de cette mélancolie. Je peux peut être t'aider, qui sait ?

- Je ne pense pas malheureusement. J'ai fait énormément de torts et de mal à une personne qui ne le mérite pas. La situation peut être mortelle pour elle car elle a voulu, par égards pour moi, m'aider à assouvir un caprice ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir être pardonnable après ça.

- Si tu voulais bien être un peu plus clair, et reprendre du début, en ajoutant les détails me permettant de te comprendre, on pourrait avancer je pense. Mais c'est un bon début.

Elle s'avança pour s'asseoir en tailleur en face de lui, à moins d'un mètre de distance. Harry capitula et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Il lui demanda cependant de garder le secret sur ces évènements. Chose qu'elle lui jura sur l'instant. À la fin du récit, elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Puis redressa la tête pour plonger ses azurs dans les orbes émeraudes.

- Pour moi la situation est simple. Ce Draco t'aime, c'est un fait, et il ne t'est pas indifférent, sinon les incidents de cette nuit n'auraient pas eu lieu. Ensuite, tu as l'air d'avoir réellement de l'affection pour lui. Bon ok, la situation n'a pas toujours été toute rose entre vous. Vous vous êtes foutus votre comptant de baffes et de poings dans la figure, et je ne parle même pas des insultes et des sorts. Mais vous avez grandi, vous avez muri. De plus, vous avez fait front commun pendant la guerre, ça resserre les liens de se serrer les coudes. Là, tu te morfonds, car par ta faute il court un risque énorme. Harry, n'aurais tu pas envie, toi aussi de tenter le risque. D'essayer avec lui, de voir comment ça fonctionne, et de faire des efforts pour essayer de bâtir quelque chose. Ce qui est fait est fait. Le lien est là, peut être brisé, mais il peut être réparé. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, je ne dis pas que ce sera sans heurts. Mais dis toi que si tu passais à côté d'une chose merveilleuse à cause d'une culpabilité inutile, tu vivras le reste de tes jours dans le regret !

- Mais... Je...

- Harry, Carpe Diem ! Vis bon sang ! Tentes, tu ne sauras jamais ce qui peut advenir si tu ne tentes pas. Ok, je suis d'accord, tu as agis sans réfléchir, et ça n'a pas été gagnant au final. Mais là tu réfléchit trop et tu n'agis pas du tout ! Arrêtes les extrêmes ! Primo, rends lui sa mémoire ! Pour moi, voler la mémoire des gens, s'apparente à un viol, ni plus ni moins ! Secundo, parlez, c'est important de savoir ce que toi, tu veux, mais lui aussi a le droit de donner son avis ! Ne le prive pas de cela, de cette discussion dépendra le reste de sa vie tout de même ! Et enfin tercio, donnez vous une chance avant de dire que c'est impossible ou pas prudent, ou d'autre excuses encore plus stupides ! Tu vois, c'est aussi simple que ça !!

Dire qu'Harry était soufflé par la tirade de la jeune mage, était un doux euphémisme ! N'empêche, elle raisonnait juste, et elle aurait fait une Gryffondor hors pair ! Elle lui redonnait un peu de cette flamme de sa Maison qui lui avait fait défaut ces quelques temps. Et puis, c'est vrai que dans cette histoire, c'était Draco qui avait pris tous les risques, et lui... Lui il ne faisant que pleurnicher sur son malheur ! Depuis quand était-il devenu une lavette ?! Depuis quand Draco était le plus courageux des deux ?! Il se leva brusquement, sous le regard fier de la jeune mage, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire de même.

« - D'accord ! Ça ne peut pas être pire, et je dois bien réparer mes erreurs ! Je veux bien essayer, mais essayer vraiment de construire quelque chose avec Draco ! Merci Juliette ! Tu aurais fait un malheur à Gryffondor !

- Que nenni, mon brave, je suis une Serpentarde à l'intérieur, bon je dois bien dire que je suis en quelque sorte un mélange des deux.

- Ah, parce que tu crois être la seule ?

En avisant le regard enjoué et déterminé de Harry, elle su qu'elle avait réussi. Elle avait croisé Cyzia plus tôt, qui lui avait expliqué à mi-mots les problèmes de Draco, car il lui faillait du sang de Sahriz pour réaliser davantage de potion anti-attraction vélane. Elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait essayer de faire quelque chose pour aider le jeune brun. Et à ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux verts, elle avait réussi. Elle sourit franchement, ébouriffa la tignasse brune, et rit plus fort en le voyant tenter de se recoiffer et bougonnant.

« - Merci Juliette. J'avais besoin d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses et tu me l'a donné. Je te laisse terminer ta promenade, j'ai un blond sur le feu, si ça te dérange pas.

- Pas le moins du monde mon cher ! Embrasses ton Veela pour moi !

- L'embrasser, je ne sais pas si c'est pour maintenant, mais quand je le pourrais à nouveau, crois moi j'y penserais.

- C'est à toi d'agir, il n'y a que toi qui puisse stopper ce fiasco et en faire quelque chose de positif !

- J'y compte bien ! Je file ! À tout à l'heure !

- À tout à l'heure ! Franchement, Sahriz, tu avais raison, ce gamin est attachant. J'espère que tu me diras un jour ce que sa mère a pu faire pour gagner ta reconnaissance éternelle...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Harry était reparti sur son éclair de feu, en direction de la tour des Fondateurs. Il franchit la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte. Une fois dans les appartements, il croisa Cyzia qui sortait de la chambre du blond. Il lui demanda si l'état du blond lui permettait les visites. Elle lui répondit que oui, mais qu'il ne devait pas le fatiguer. Harry lui assura qu'ils ne feraient que parler, mais qu'il lui rendrait sa mémoire pas la même occasion. Cyz s'inquiéta du choc que cela pourrait avoir sur le blond, mais donna son autorisation tout de même, avec la promesse qu'il l'appellerait de suite si un problème survenait, qu'elle resterait dans le salon au cas où. Harry promis, trop content de pouvoir parler à Draco.

Il alla d'abord dans sa propre chambre, se déshabilla puis fila prendre une bonne douche, les heures de vol ayant été très intenses. Une fois douché, il s'habilla avec soin, jeans bleus, chemise blanche, et chaussures de ville noires. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour tenter de discipliner quelque peu ses mèches rebelles, mais sans effet. Il abandonna l'entreprise, perte de temps inutile.

Il souffla un bon coup, et pris courageusement la direction de la chambre du blond. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa deux coups brefs et attendit une voix qui lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

Il entra et trouva le blond, alité, assis, des parchemins sur les genoux, en train de lire et prenant des notes sur un autre parchemin. Il semblait en plein travail.

« - N'es-tu pas censé te reposer ?

La voix amusée, fit relever la tête de Draco.

- Ah ! Harry, salut ! Si tu pouvais éviter de dire à Cyz que je travaille au lieu de roupiller, ça m'arrangerais. Je déteste rester sans rien faire et je n'arrive pas à dormir, je n'ai tout simplement plus sommeil moi ! De plus c'est pas ces quelques recherches qui vont m'épuiser, alors...

- En effet, mais j'aurais besoin qu'on parle. Ça ne te dérangerait pas d'arrêter ce que tu fais, c'est assez important, pour toi comme pour moi.

- Ah. Euh... Oui... Attends, je range ça, assieds toi, prends un fauteuil.

Le blond ramassa pèle-mêle les parchemins et les plumes, les posa sur sa table de chevet, pendant que Harry, d'un geste de la main, avançait un fauteuil près du lit.

« - Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- En fait, c'est moi qui dois faire une chose pour toi.

- Ah, quoi donc ?

- Te rendre ta mémoire.

Draco s'était brusquement redressé, levant un aristocratique sourcil. Toute son attention dirigée vers le brun.

- Je te demande pardon ? Harry, aurais tu effacé ma mémoire ?

- Oui. Hier. Mais avant de t'en dire plus, je voudrais que tu voies par toi même quels évènements j'ai effacé, et pour quelles raisons.

- Harry, si c'est d'un oubliettes dont tu parles, je ne vois pas comment tu ferais, c'est impossible !

- Pas pour moi. Je peux restituer les évènements que j'efface. Néanmoins, j'ai besoin d'entrer dans ton esprit afin d'accéder aux souvenirs en question pour te les montrer, ensuite, je te montrerais les miens sur les instants suivants. Car d'une certaine façon, tu n'a pu assister à toute la scène. Saches aussi que je m'en veux, pour la scène que tu vas revivre, et pour l'avoir effacée de ta mémoire. J'ai pensé bien faire, mais j'ai surtout agi en imbécile, te faisant prendre des risques énormes. J'ai l'intention de me faire pardonner et... D'essayer quelque chose... Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus pour le moment, tu en sauras plus ultérieurement. Cependant j'ai besoin de ton accord pour utiliser la Légilimencie sur toi.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Harry, c'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais tu comprendras qu'il est des choses que tu ne dois pas savoir pour l'instant.

- Draco, je suis au courant pour ton héritage Veela.

- Pardon ? Comment ?

- C'est lié à cet oubliettes que je t'ai fait subir. Passes moi ton poignet droit veux-tu ?

Draco ne sachant pas où voulait en venir le brun, tendit son poignet, et Harry y fit courir son index, dessinant une croix. Un signe apparut, faisant s'écarquiller de stupeur les yeux du blond.

- Harry, ne me dis pas qu'on...

- Si Draco. Mais je ne peux pas te le raconter, il faut que tu le voies.

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête, se tournant face à Harry qui s'était levé, et assis au bord du lit. Il s'approcha de manière à poser son front contre celui d'opale. Et ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer deux lacs de mercure. Ne voulant pas laisser le temps au courage de le fuir, il pénétra sans tarder l'esprit du blond, chercha brièvement, et retrouva le souvenir qu'il débloqua, leur permettant de le revivre. Au fur et à mesure que la scène défilait, des larmes coulaient des yeux de Draco. La velane en lui semblait se calmer. Arrivé au moment des mots fatidiques de Harry, ce fut le trou noir. En effet, la velane l'avait coupé du monde extérieur afin de le prémunir de la souffrance du rejet.

Harry leur fit vivre la scène suivante, en attirant l'esprit de Draco dans le sien. Les larmes de Draco redoublèrent. L'apparition de l'ouroboros, sa brisure, le glamour lancé par Harry, l'oubliette, et la scène de l'explication avec Cyz et Severus, ensuite Cyz et pour finir Juliette.

Harry rompit doucement la connexion. Chaque esprit réintégra son propre corps. Harry qui avait posé sa main sur la joue de Draco, cherchait le regard de Draco. Mais celui ci le fuyait. Il souffla un bon coup puis se lança.

« - Je sais que je m'en sortirais pas avec un simple désolé. Je sais bien que ce qui s'est passé est grave. Je sais aussi que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Même si, il n'en a pas toujours ainsi, je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Laisser ma vie entre tes mains. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Tu te rappelles, lors de mon arrivée ici, tu m'a demandé de t'accorder six mois, six mois de ma vie. » Il s'accorda une pause pour souffler et raffermir sa détermination par rapport à ce qu'il allait dire et faire. « Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas six mois que je t'accorde, mais tout le temps que Merlin voudrait bien que je passe sur cette terre. Donc pas six mois, pas une partie, pas la moitié, non, l'intégralité. »

Il eût enfin l'attention pleine de Draco. En effet celui-ci, bouleversé d'entendre ce que lui proposait le brun, avait fini par le regarder. Harry en profita pour grimper totalement sur le lit, s'asseoir à califourchon sur les jambes de Draco, et lui attraper le visage de ses deux mains, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire, et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« - Draco, j'ai été le pire des salauds, j'en ai conscience. Je pensais que les gens avaient des rapports sexuels facilement, qu'on pouvait faire cela sans sentiments. J'avais visiblement tort. C'est vrai que n'ayant eu aucune expérience auparavant, je ne pouvais pas me faire une idée nette de...

- Attends... Attends... Tu veux dire... Que hier soir, c'était ta première... Fois ?

- Oui... Je n'avais jamais été aussi loin avant. Même si l'occasion s'est souvent présentée, je n'ai jamais pu. Mais avec toi, ça s'est fait naturellement. Comme si ça coulait de source... » Harry eut un doux sourire au souvenir ce cette nuit. « Je suis novice, et il semblerait que ce soit aussi le cas en matière de sentiments. Alors...

- Alors ?

Harry souffla encore une fois, avant de se lancer, et descendit les mains pour saisir celles du blond. Encore un effort, il devait le faire. Draco valait bien ça.

« - J'ai tout à apprendre Draco. Que ce soit vivre, aimer, et être intime. Je suis un réel handicapé des sentiments. On m'a parfois noyé sous de l'amour, maternel, fraternel, amical, et j'en passe. Mais on ne m'a jamais appris à aimer réellement. J'ai souvent apprécié des gens, ressenti plus d'affection pour d'autres, mais aimer réellement, je ne sais pas faire. Aides moi à réparer ce fiasco. Je pense honnêtement que je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi. Tu as toute une vie pour cela, et je te jure de faire des efforts. Et je ne me sens pas obligé, ni même forcé. Je ne ressens pas de pitié, tu me connais, la pitié n'a jamais fait partie de nos rapports, et n'en fera jamais partie.

- Harry... Tu veux que je t'apprenne... À tomber amoureux... De moi ?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien. J'ai conscience, que ce ne sera pas une tache facile, j'ai un caractère ignoble quand je m'y mets, mais, promis, je ferais de réels efforts. Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, on ne tombe pas amoureux des gens comme ça... Du moins personne ne tombe amoureux d'une autre personne comme ça...

- Depuis quand je suis la norme Draco ? Je ressens quelque chose pour toi, j'en suis sûr. C'est là. » Il avait pris la main de Draco pour la poser sur sa propre poitrine, surprenant le blond. « Mais comment dire si c'est de l'amour ou pas. Je n'ai pas de point de comparaison. Dis oui s'il te plait.

Draco regarda dans les yeux de son ancienne Némésis. Il ne vit que sincérité. Sa main était toujours posée sur la poitrine du brun, à proximité de son cœur. La velane en lui le poussait à accepter, alors il décida de tenter le coup, de donner sa chance au brun. Il ferma les yeux, et prit une longue inspiration. Il souffla, et ouvrit finalement les paupières.

- C'est d'accord. Mais c'est du sérieux Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu changes d'avis dans quelques jours ni même dans quelques mois. Tu me donnes ta paroles que tu me seras fidèle ?

- Promis ! Tu as ma paroles de sorcier !

- Harry, ne promets pas si solennellement !

- Je m'en fiche ! Je le pense ! C'est promis, tu seras le seul !

- Alors d'accord. Ensuite, je veux que nous soyons un couple, un vrai avec tout ce qui va avec. Je veux les repas ensemble, les nuits ensembles, les disputes inutiles, les réconciliations câlines, que nos amis le sachent, et également des projets. Des tonnes de projets à deux.

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

Dans son enthousiasme, Harry s'était jeté sur Draco, qui dut s'allonger sous l'assaut, un brun le serrant de toutes ses forces sur lui. Il sourit puis leva la main pour caresser la tignasse indomptée. Sous l'effet apaisant du moment, Harry et Draco s'endormirent dans la même position. C'est ainsi que les trouva Cyzia, lorsque s'étonnant de ne voir sortir le brun au bout d'une heure, elle s'inquiéta et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle sourit, et referma silencieusement la porte, laissant les deux jeunes hommes dormir et faire de beaux rêves. Les autres auraient bien le temps de rencontrer Harry.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Draco se réveilla, bien au chaud, avec l'impression d'avoir sur lui une couverture... vivante. Il avait la main qui fourrageait dans un nid d'oiseau qu'il échangerait pour aucun autre et au fur et à mesure que les évènements. Le corps sur lui se tortilla, lui arrachant un rire cristallin. Le brun semblait se réveiller et deux lacs d'émeraude s'ouvrirent, et se tournèrent vers lui. Le regard encore embué de sommeil semblait interrogateur, puis se fixa. Un sourire se dessina lentement dessous. Draco le trouva absolument adorable.

« - Bien dormi ?

- Mieux que jamais.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Draco souriait à présent, il enroula ses bras autour d'Harry, voulant se prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais la présence de ce corps, le réconfortait. Harry referma les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

« - Hé, tu vas pas te rendormir tout de même ?

- Non. J'apprécie. Tu sais que ton torse fait un oreiller particulièrement confortable ?

Draco d'abord surprit, n'y tint plus et rit cette fois franchement.

« - Me voilà nanti d'une marmotte !

Sans quitter l'étreinte du blond, Harry se redressa, et se hissa à quatre pattes pour aller au devant du visage du blond. Arrivé à sa hauteur. Il prit un instant pour admirer les traits fins, le sourire serein, les yeux gris brillants, les cheveux de soie blonde. Draco le regardait aussi, se demandant ce que le brun pensait. Puis il écarquilla les yeux, sentant venir des sensations nouvelles, étrangères à lui. Il avait l'impression de ressentir tout un maelström d'émotions arriver vers lui. C'était doux, chaud, réconfortant. Il n'y croyais pas. C'était Harry. Harry lui accordait une telle confiance. C'en était absolument fou. C'était les sentiments de Harry. Harry qui lui permettait de les ressentir via son empathie. Il avait baissé ses barrières pour les lui montrer. Draco se senti privilégié, unique. Et sous la vague de reconnaissance qui le submergeait, il voulut le faire également ressentir d'une façon ou d'une autre à son brun. Il fit glisser ses bras, remontant ses mains le long du dos de Harry pour finir leur courses sur la nuque dorée. Il pressa doucement pour le faire descendre sur lui. Et, les yeux embués, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry, pour enfin sceller leurs lèvres. Harry avait fait le premier pas, et non le moindre, dans ce baiser doux, il le récompensait, le remerciait. Il y mettait toute sa reconnaissance. Ce baiser était une acceptation. Personne ne chercha la domination. C'était un partage. Et Harry prit ce baiser pour ce qu'il était, y participant.

Ils passèrent un bon quart d'heure ainsi. S'embrassant paresseusement, langoureusement, sans être dérangés ou pressés, lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Ils se séparèrent doucement. Puis levèrent leurs yeux vers la porte de la chambre d'où provenait le bruit. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Ils se séparèrent et Harry s'assit sagement au bord du lit, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres. Le même était présent sur celles de Draco. C'est ainsi que les trouva, cette fois, Cyz qui était venue les chercher pour venir assister au repas, qui était servi dans la salle à manger des appartements des Fondateurs.

Draco se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain pour y prendre une rapide douche, Harry, sur un dernier baiser, partit en direction de la sienne pour y faire un brin de toilette. Une fois fini, il fit son apparition dans la salle à manger, où une foule se tenait déjà attablée, mais discutant à bâtons rompus. Il y avait Rémus à coté de Juliette, qui quand elle le vit, lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire, lui confirmant que la situation s'était arrangée avec le blond. Elle semblait en être heureuse pour lui. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'une jeune femme brune au style gothique, pour attirer son attention, en lui faisant un sourire, puis sembla communiquer du regard avec elle. La brune finit par sourire franchement, puis tourna son regard vers Harry. Elle le regarda quelques instant, et Harry cru discerner de la fierté dans son regard. Elle se leva, avec cette retenue et cette classe qui est l'apanage des aristocrates, et se dirigea vers lui. Une fois devant lui, elle leva une main qu'elle posa sur ses épaules et fixa un regard doux dans le sien.

« - Jeune Harry, je me nomme Sahriz, Sahriz Salahov. Ravie de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance.

- De même Madame. Mais je n'ai rien de particulier, je suis juste Harry...

- Oh détrompez vous jeune homme, je ne faisait pas référence à votre célébrité. Je faisait référence au fait que vous êtes le fils de celle à qui vous avez volé ces magnifiques émeraudes...

- Ma mère ! Vous l'avez connue ? Comment ?

- Tout doux jeune homme. Je vous dirais tout au moment voulu. En tout cas je peux déjà vous dire ceci : Juliette, qui est mon calice a déjà fait votre connaissance. Ne prenez pas cette tête, je suis peut être un vampire, mais inoffensive pour vous, j'ai un calice...

- Ah non ! Je ne pensais pas à cela ! Non, c'est juste que vous et Juliette, vous avez l'air si différentes, je me demande comment vous pouvez vous entendre ?

- Ha ha ha ! Si je m'attendais à cette réaction ! Ha ha ha ! Vous savez Harry, vous êtes quelqu'un de surprenant. Si jamais on vous dit que vous ressemblez à votre père, moi je peux vous affirmer que vous avez hérité du caractère de votre mère. La dernière fois qu'une personne a eu ce type de réaction en face de moi, c'était elle. Elle ne s'attachait pas aux apparences ni même à ce qui aurait pu en freiner plus d'un. Comme ma qualité de vampire. Non. Elle, elle allait chercher au delà. Ici pour être précise. » Elle pointait un doigt sur le cœur d'Harry. « Et c'est cette qualité dont vous avez hérité.

- Vous pourrez dire ceci à mon professeur de potion s'il vous plait ? Cela pourrait être drôle. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire canaille.

Toute la tablée fut prise d'un fou rire, à l'exception d'un certain potioniste, qui avait croisé les bras sur son torse, et roula des yeux.

« - Severus, sache reconnaître une défaite quand tu en vois une. Tu as été mouché sur ce coup.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la personne qui franchissait la salle pour s'approcher de la table. Draco semblait rayonnant. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon à pinces noir qu'on aurait pu croire taillé sur lui, d'une chemise grise en soie. Ses cheveux semblaient encore humides, et encerclaient librement son visage. Harry le trouva tout simplement sexy. Il sentit ses joues rougir et Draco semblait s'en être rendu compte, au haussement de sourcils moqueur qu'il lui envoya.

- Bon, et si nous passions à table ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

- Oui moi je veux bien, mais...

- Ron ! Ça ne presse pas à la minute, tu peux bien patienter cinq minutes, non ?

- Chérie, cela fais plus d'une demi-heure que tu m'as dit exactement la même chose. Alors je suppose qu'on peut manger maintenant.

Hermione au surnom rougit. Harry était heureux de les voir ainsi se chamailler, comme un couple. Peut-être qu'il devait lui aussi se chamailler ainsi avec Draco. Il penserait à lui poser la question. Il alla faire un tour de la table, se présentant et faisant la connaissance de chacune et chacun. Il alla ensuite s'installer à la place qui lui fut indiquée. En bout de table en face de la Directrice, le professeur McGonagall. À sa gauche s'alignaient Rémus, Juliette, Sahriz et Severus. À sa droite, Draco, Hermione, Ron et Cyz. Le repas était servi, et n'attendait qu'à être dégusté. Harry vit les personnes commencer à se servir, mais se sentant angoissé par la suite des évènements, tarda à se servir, et tortillait sa serviette sur ses genoux. Une main blanche entra dans son champ de vision, et serra la sienne. Draco. Harry leva les yeux pour tomber dans le regard du blond.

- Tout ira bien, je suis là. Mange, on en discute après. Mais pour le moment, accordes toi un repas agréable. D'accord ?

- Oui. D'accord.

- Très bien.

Rémus qui avait, ainsi que d'autre, assisté à la scène, se senti agréablement surpris par cette nouvelle entente entre les deux jeunes hommes. Lui et Sahriz, du fait de leur flair développé, avaient senti, en plus, l'odeur de l'un sur l'autre. Il s'agissait de plus qu'une simple entente...

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, les discussions fusaient, les échanges de connaissances. L'ambiance était bon enfant. Harry eut l'occasion de discuter un peu avec chacun, et il semblait que l'attitude de Severus envers lui ait un peu radoucie depuis que son filleul était apparu, en pleine forme, mais surtout, qu'il avait entrevue, bien visible cette fois, l'Ouroboros sur le poignet. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. Harry avait rendue la mémoire à Draco. Et apparemment, ils avaient aussi pu discuter un peu. Cependant, il attendrait d'en parler avec le blond pour en savoir plus. Son regard croisa celui de Cyz qui hocha la tête, lui confirmant que la situation entre les deux anciens enfants terribles de Poudlard s'était arrangée.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Une fois que Dobby eut fini de servir les desserts et que ceux ci furent consommés, le professeur McGonagall fit tinter son couteau contre son verre de cristal, demandant l'attention de tous. Chacun afficha un air sérieux. L'atmosphère s'assombrit littéralement. Harry se crispa sur sa chaise, mais la main blanche revint, et le regard gris lui assura son soutien. Alors, une fois encore, Harry se détendit, resta concentré sur ce qui allait suivre, mais savait qu'il était soutenu. Alors il ferait face.

« - Harry, je sais que ce qui va être dit maintenant, ne va pas être gai. Je sais aussi pour avoir été là lorsque cela s'est produit, que vous avez lutté durant plusieurs années, combattu des créatures diverses, recherché activement et détruit des horcruxes et enfin, lors de la bataille finale, porté le coup fatal à Voldemort. »

Le silence s'était fait naturellement dès les premiers mots prononcés par l'austère Directrice.

« - Cependant, après vérification. Il se trouve un huitième Horcruxe que personne n'attendait. Je pense que même Voldemort ignorait son existence. En fait, seul un Mangemort rusé s'en est aperçu. Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy. Suite à des recherches poussées dans le sombre domaine de la magie noire, il a pu également découvrir un rituel permettant de ramener à la vie, les personnes ayant auparavant fait utilisation de certains rituels de sang et d'Horcruxe. Voldemort n'ayant pas de descendant, nous savons que le sang d'héritier est à bannir. Mais avec cette nouvelle d'un huitième Horcruxe, la menace Voldemort risquerait de redevenir un sujet d'actualité. D'après nos sources, fiables, Lucius serait déjà en possession d'un ouvrage recensant le rituel permettant l'accomplissement de ce projet. Il ne lui manque plus que deux ingrédients. Le premier, une pierre de lune particulière, tombée le premier jour de l'équinoxe d'automne. Une seule correspond à ce critère, elle est conservée par un langue de plomb du ministère, dont l'identité nous est encore inconnue. Le ministère, ne tient pas à nous communiquer cette information, car tous pensent là-bas pouvoir garantir sa sécurité ainsi. Ce malgré mes nombreux avertissements. Mais je compte, avec certains des membres ici présent, procéder à une opération de récupération de la pierre. Je pense sincèrement que la garder près de nous, nous permettra de lui garantir une meilleur sécurité. Le dernier ingrédient, est l'Horcruxe. Cet Horcruxe, nous en avons découvert hier la localisation. » Son regard parcourut l'assemblée pour se fixer dans les prunelles du Survivant.

« - C'est à l'intérieur de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix était froide. Dure. Sèche. Draco avait resserré sa main, prêtant son soutien à son compagnon.

« - Harry, je suis navrée, mais oui. L'Horcruxe serait lié à ta cicatrice. Celle que Voldemort a fait par accident, lors de cette funeste nuit d'Halloween.

- Encore une chose professeur. Si Lucius, parvient à s'octroyer la pierre, et ainsi à m'avoir sous la main pour pratiquer son rituel, quelles en seraient les conséquences pour moi ?

Draco qui avait sérré plus fort la main de Harry, répondit dans un souffle.

- Harry, le rituel, ne prévoit pas de te laisser en vie. Dans cette forme de magie noire, on obéit au principe d'équivalence. Une vie pour une vie. Si tu veux ramener une âme, il te faut en donner une. Cela conduira inéluctablement à ta mort...

La voix s'était faite murmure à la fin, mais dans le silence studieux, tous avaient saisi les derniers mots. Le refus se lisait sur les traits de chacun. McGonagall, reprit ses explications cependant.

« - Crois moi, après tout ce que tu as déjà vu et vécu, j'aurais vraiment voulu t'épargner ceci. Cependant, nous avons décidé d'agir nous aussi.

- Nous ?

- Oui. Nous. Toutes les personnes que tu vois ici, le professeur Dumbledore, ainsi qu'une autre personne qui devrait nous rejoindre sous peu, non je ne t'en dirais pas plus sur ce point. Mais en tout cas, tous ensemble, nous pouvons contrer les plans de Lucius. Comme on dit, pour contrer la magie la plus noire, il faut la magie la plus blanche. Nous connaissons un sort. Un rituel plus précisément. Qui nous permettrait de retirer un Horcruxe d'un être vivant, sans entrainer la mort de celui-ci. Le rituel nécessite la participation de dix personnes. Dix sangs. Venant de dix personnes éprouvant une forme d'amour pour l'être porteur de l'Horcruxe.

- Je suis d'accord pour penser que beaucoup autour de cette table m'aiment d'une façon particulière, bien que pour Severus, j'ai des doutes (l'hilarité prit certains des membres de la tablée, même Severus affichait un rictus amusé), cependant je viens juste de faire la connaissance de Juliette, Sahriz et Cyz. Peut on réellement parler d'amour dans leur cas ?

- En effet tu viens juste...

- Minerva, si vous permettez, je pense que c'est à chacune d'entre nous de répondre à cette question. Qu'en pensez vous mesdemoiselles ?

- Bravo Sahriz, je l'aurais pas mieux dit !

- Modères toi un peu veux tu, Juliette. Et vous Cyz, qu'en pensez vous ?

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, Sahriz, j'en serais même ravie. Je vous laisse commencer.

- Dans ce cas je vous en prie mesdemoiselles.

- Bon pour commencer, Harry, je t'ai dis que j'étais un vampire. Je suis en réalité, la descendante du Clan Originel. C'est la famille royale en quelque sorte. Tous les vampires me doivent soumission. Seulement, il n'en a pas toujours été le cas. Chez nous, tant que le rituel de sang n'a pas été fait, auprès du patriarche, l'héritier, ne peut accéder au trône. Mes parents, précédents roi et reine du clan, sont morts en guerre. Durant la période entre leur mort et le rituel faisant de moi l'héritière du pouvoir vampire, un coup d'état a été perpétré. J'ai été pourchassée, et c'est harassée et affamée que j'ai fini ma course dans un village d'Écosse.

Il me fallait du sang, et vite, sinon mes jours étaient en danger. J'ai erré dans le village, à la nuit tombée. Et la seule proie que j'ai pu trouver, était une jeune femme, une rousse, qui venait d'avoir un bébé. Elle fuyait elle aussi une menace, et venait de mettre en place un rituel éprouvant pour pouvoir protéger son enfant ultérieurement. Je me suis élancée vers elle mais mes forces me lâchèrent pour m'effondrer à ses pieds.

Elle avait vu que j'étais une vampire, mais elle a mis ce « détail » de coté pour me porter assistance. Elle m'a amené chez elle, son mari m'a acceptée dans leur modeste demeure. Ce n'était pas un château, ni même un manoir, mais une simple maison, remplie d'amour et de chaleur cependant. Lily s'est procuré du sang médicalisé, me l'a fourni, et m'a soignée et veillée durant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à mon rétablissement.

Une fois sur pied, je lui ai offert de me demander, n'importe quoi, n'importe quelle faveur, n'importe quel objet ou trésor. Elle a refusé tout net. Sur mon insistance, elle ne m'a demandé qu'une seule chose. La protection de son enfant. Je lui ai demandé, si elle voulait que je la protège elle, et par la même occasion, son enfant. Elle m'a répondu, que sa vie était déjà en danger, et que sa mort apporterait la garantie de la survie de son fils, mais qu'un jour, il aurait besoin de ma protection. Elle m'a liée à toi, par un rituel dont les bases sont les mêmes que celles liant un bébé et son parrain.

J'ai accepté à contre cœur. Je refusais de la voir mourir ainsi alors que je lui offrais la possibilité de survivre. Mais elle a été ferme. Alors j'ai cédé. Et j'ai pratiqué ce rituel. Une goutte de mon sang coule dans tes veines, et une goutte du tien dans les miennes. L'appel de ma protection devait avoir lieu dès la mort de Voldemort. Me permettant ainsi de venir à toi. Seulement Voldemort n'est jamais réellement mort, du fait que ses horcruxes, eux, sont vivants.

Un concours de circonstances a mis Draco sur mon chemin, me permettant de te retrouver et de mettre en place la dernière volonté de Lily. Pour résumer, on peut me considérer comme ta marraine. J'aimerais assez l'être, mais je ne t'oblige à rien. La décision t'appartient, à toi, et à toi seul. Mais sache, que je mettrais ma vie dans la balance pour te protéger. »

Juliette, Hermione, Cyz et Harry avaient les joues baignées de larmes. Ron, Rémus, McGonagall et Draco avaient les yeux brillants. Severus avait baissé la tête, masquant son visage, au souvenir de sa douce amie, aujourd'hui disparue, qui avait encore fait preuve de cœur, quand d'autre auraient fui.

« - Je vous remercie de m'avoir parlé de ma mère. C'est assez dur de ne pas avoir pu la connaître davantage. Je... n'en ai pas eu le temps... Elle semblait si douce et si gentille... En même temps, elle m'apparait telle une furie, une lionne, lorsqu'il s'agissait de me protéger. Tout le monde, me l'a décrite ainsi... Mais moi, le premier concerné... Je ne la connaissait pas... Merci, de partager ça avec moi... Je... Marraine... Je... Je veux bien par Merlin !

- Tu ne pouvais me faire un plus beau cadeau Harry. Crois moi, je le prends comme tel, et j'espère ne jamais faillir à la tâche, ne jamais te faire regretter ces paroles. »

La reine vampire s'inclina humblement en direction de Harry, montrant la promesse solennelle qu'elle prêtait devant les témoins de cette discussion.

« - Eh bien, Sahriz, je ne t'ai jamais vue si sérieuse, et j'ajouterais, que, je suis contente d'enfin connaître cet épisode de ta vie. Mais je suis aussi contente de cette promesse que tu viens de faire. En tout cas, Harry, je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi, je crois que je te dois d'assister à un moment historique. Au départ, je ne te cache pas que c'est par curiosité que je suis venue, aussi parce que j'ai été touchée par ton histoire. Celle de la guerre en général.

J'ai moi-même perdu mes parents très jeune, mais dans ce tragique événement, j'ai également perdu mes trois frères et ma sœur. J'étais l'aînée de la maison. Le frère de mon père était tombé dans l'enfer de la drogue moldue. N'ayant plus les moyens de subvenir à sa consommation, il demanda à plusieurs reprises, de l'argent à mes parents afin de pouvoir se fournir ses doses régulières. Or mes parents ont toujours refusé. Ma famille était aisée mais pas excessivement riche, nous possédions une petite entreprise d'import-export de produits issus du monde magique, rien de bien extravagant.

Mon oncle, sous la colère a débarqué un soir, à la maison, voulant procéder à un cambriolage avec quelques amis de son cercle. Ils ont tué tout le monde, excepté une personne, se trouvant à l'hôpital ce jour là. Ayant fait une importante chute de balai à BeauxBatons, lors d'un match de Quidditch, j'ai été hospitalisée dans un coma léger. À mon réveil, j'étais orpheline. Sans parler du fait que j'étais héritière, donc source d'argent pour mon oncle qui a tout fait pour m'éliminer afin de toucher les revenus de cet héritage.

À la fin de ma dernière année scolaire, j'ai liquidé tous mes biens, et je suis partie en voyage, en Asie, découvrir des techniques ancestrales de combat, pour devenir une ninja. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés, cinq ans plus tard, mon oncle et moi, j'ai pu affronter mes démons. Je me suis vengée, mais cela n'a pas ramené ma famille. Je porte chaque membre dans mon cœur, mais cela me manque de ne plus être la grande sœur, celle qui est là, celle qui protège, celle qui aime

Lorsque j'ai discuté avec toi, ce matin, tu m'a fait l'effet d'un petit garçon. Tu t'es confié à moi, et tu m'a laissé te donner un conseil. Tu l'as pris en compte, et ta capacité à aimer naturellement les autres en a appelé une autre en moi que je croyais morte. Je sais déjà comment je t'aimerais Harry, comme une grande sœur. Alors n'aies pas peur de venir à moi, dans le cas de doutes, ou de peur. Permets moi d'être à tes cotés, de t'aider, te soutenir comme j'aurais pu le faire avec mes frères et sœur, si ils étaient encore de ce monde. »

- Je veux bien. Tes conseils m'ont été utiles plus tôt, et je t'en remercie d'ailleurs. J'ai manqué d'une famille, alors je ne pense pas que ce serait mal de m'en construire une, j'ai déjà un frère et une sœur de cœur, Ron et Hermione, mais je veux bien faire de toi, mon aînée en quelque sorte. »

- Je te remercie Harry, tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! Oh mais j'y pense ! » Elle se mordit le pouce, le faisant saigner légèrement, puis effectua une série de signes de ses doigts. Puis elle se leva de sa chaise pour appliquer sa main égratignée sur la table, bien à plat.

« - Kuchiyose no jutsu ! »

Un « pouf » sonore et un nuage de fumée plus tard, une petite boule bleu-glace apparut à l'emplacement où la mage de combat avait posé la main. Toute l'assemblée se focalisait sur l'apparition, cherchant à deviner quel était cet étrange objet. La jeune femme prit la boule, précautionneusement, et se dirigea avec vers un Harry intrigué. Elle lui donna l'objet, et lui demanda de s'égratigner le pouce légèrement. Ce qu'il fit avec son couteau, sous l'œil plus que suspicieux de Draco, et celui amusé de Sahriz, qui avait deviné ce que la blonde avait en tête. Harry versa, sous les directives de Juliette, une goutte de son sang sur la boule, qui se mit à vibrer, puis à fissurer. Un petite tête triangulaire pointa hors de la boule, sortit en direction de la main de Harry, que la mage maintenait à proximité, et un corps d'aspect glacé suivi l'étrange tête. Harry était fasciné, ayant reconnu, une version miniature de Sliver, un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Et sous les yeux étonnés des membres de l'assemblée, il se mit à siffler au petit serpent.

- Bonjour à toi, je m'appelle Harry. Je ne te veux aucun mal et je viens à toi en ami, quel est ton nom.

- Bonjour à toi Harry qui parle notre langage. C'est à toi de me nommer, car c'est de ton sang que je suis né.

Harry, interloqué, regarda Juliette qui lui fit un énorme sourire.

- il est à toi, je te l'offre, de grande sœur à petit frère, il est en quelque sorte le petit frère de Sliver.

Harry, tenant toujours le serpent sur sa main, attrapa la mage de son autre bras pour la serrer contre lui. Fou de joie.

- Merci ! Merci ! Je l'appellerais Sly, Merci encore Juliette !

- Mais de rien mon grand. »

Elle se sépara de lui, un grand sourire, naquit sur plusieurs visages, sauf sur celui de (question : y en a qui suivent ?) Severus. La jeune mage retourna s'asseoir près de la vampire qui la regardait narquoisement.

« - Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein ?

- Ho et après, tu sais, j'ai appris par Hagrid, que les moldus qui avaient la charge de Harry, ne lui ont jamais rien offert, ni présents, ni affection. De plus il était plus maltraité qu'un elfe de maison. Je sais également une choses qui t'aurais rendue furieuse. Ils ont caché les véritables raisons de la mort de ses parents à Harry, lui disant qu'il était le fils d'alcooliques, qui ont eu un accident de la circulation...

Les yeux de Sahriz virèrent au rouge, ses cheveux s'allongèrent davantage, et une aura démoniaque noire vint l'entourer.

- Eh ho ! On se calme, le mal est réparé, et on gâtera Harry jusqu'à plus soif ! Donc tu me range ces canines ainsi que ton aura « Je-vais-me-les-faire ! Et tu te reprends. T'inquiètes, ces imbéciles, on les auras, mais pas si Harry devra en souffrir de culpabilité. On trouvera un moyen, mais je te jure qu'ils le paieront et au centuple ma belle.

- J'ai drôlement été bien avisée de te choisir comme calice ma grande. Je vois que nos points de vue se rejoignent encore une fois. Tu as, encore une fois mon entier soutien, n'en doute pas. Ensuite, tu vas voir, quand il se le permettra, car je le sens encore réticent à profiter de la gentillesse d'autrui, on ne le gâtera pas, on le pourrira ce môme. Même si je dois y laisser mon dernier souffle, je promets de le rendre heureux !

- Là ! Je te reconnais bien là ! Gardes bien cette optique.

Elles s'adressèrent un sourire complice, et reportèrent leur attention sur le jeune homme souriant, en bout de table, qui se tortillait sous les chatouilles causées par les petit serpent. Celui-ci cheminait le long de son bras, pour s'enrouler bien au chaud, autour de son cou. Arrivé à destination, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Harry, amusé, lui caressait la tête du bout de l'index. Draco à ses cotés se sentait un peu jaloux, mais savait que son tour viendrait bien assez tôt.

Hermione se détacha de cette scène touchante pour fixer son attention sur Cyz. La jeune femme souriait sereinement. Comme si elle adressait son sourire aux anges. En effet, ce n'est pas tant la scène qui l'émouvait à ce point, c'était toutes ces auras d'amour, de partage, de soutien et de réelle affection qui l'émerveillaient. Toutes ces nuances de couleurs chaudes que son regard fixait. Ce panel de rose, jaune, orange, rouge, mauve. Toute cette explosion d'aura était tellement rare.

« - Cyz ? Navrée de vous déranger, j'ai bien conscience que vous êtes témoin d'une chose, qu'il ne m'est pas permise de voir. Mais je suis à vrai dire curieuse de savoir, quelle est la nature du lien qui vous unit à Harry ?

- Décidément Hermione, vous êtes fidèle à la description que j'ai eue de vous. Perspicace. Je n'ai pas eu d'expérience malheureuse dans ma vie, du moins pas de celles que vous avez vécues. J'ai tout simplement été témoin d'un miracle, depuis ce jour, où j'ai vu, comme les moldus diraient, David affronter Goliath et le défaire.

- Vous étiez là, c'est vrai lors de la bataille finale. » Dit Draco, se remémorant la discussion qu'il avait eue avec la Médicomage.

« - Oui. J'étais d'abord affectée auprès de Madame Pomfresh, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, où je soignais les blessés de la bataille. Seulement, encore fallait il qu'on nous les emmène. Alors, avec d'autres Médicomages, nous avons décidé par roulement, de nous rendre sur les lieux, afin de transporter les blessés jusqu'au lieu, où ils seraient soignés. C'est durant l'un de mes voyages, que j'ai pu voir Harry aller au devant du Mage Noir. »

Pendant la discussion, Harry avait levé la tête, écoutant le récit de la jeune femme, qui avait levé les yeux aux ciel, partie dans ses souvenirs.

« - Il est arrivé en courant. Ses amis à quelques pas derrière lui, occupés par d'autres Mangemorts. Il avait le visage si déterminé, si conquérant je dirais même. Mais je voyais dans son aura, tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs. Peur d'échouer, de ne pas être à la hauteur du destin que toute une communauté avait placé sur ses frêles épaules.

Et à vrai dire, comment avons nous pu envoyer un enfant au front, tout en espérant qu'il s'acquitte d'une tâche, que nous autres, adultes et sorcier expérimentés, avons refusé. C'était tout simplement ignoble. On m'avait longtemps parlé de ce Sauveur, ce Survivant, qui serait le plus puissant d'entre nous et qui viendrait à bout de la menace. Mais grand dieux ! Cet enfant, qui n'avait rien de différent de ceux que j'ai aidé à mettre au monde. Cet être encore innocent. C'était lui, qui malgré tout, se dressait fièrement, drapé de son courage seulement, pour faire face à Voldemort.

Je voyais aussi dans son aura qu'il avait accepté son destin, qu'il avait accepté de sauver le monde sorcier. Dont je faisait partie. Je suis tombée en admiration devant ce pas encore tout à fait homme, mais plus vraiment un enfant. Je me suis jurée que si j'en avais l'occasion, l'opportunité, jamais plus, de mon vivant, on enverrais un enfant, accomplir la tâche d'un adulte. Mais je vois encore, que Harry n'est pas sorti d'affaire, alors je me suis décidée, à mettre toutes mes compétences, tout mon savoir, à sa disposition. À l'aider. À le soutenir. Comme si il avait fait partie de ma propre famille. Et si pour cela il a besoin d'amour, alors je suis toute disposée à lui en donner, comme à un neveu, comme à un fils, ou comme à un ami très cher.

- Je... Merci Cyz... Merci...

Harry était ému aux larmes. Tout ce soutien. C'était comme si il recevait d'un coup tout l'amour qui lui avait fait défaut durant toute son enfance. C'était beaucoup trop. Son cœur allait exploser. Lui qui ne pensait même plus vivre quelques jours auparavant, le voilà tant aimé, qu'il revoyait la question.

« - Je vous remercie tous, chacun. Je suis heureux de vous avoir près de moi. Mais je veux qu'on soit d'accord sur quelques points cependant. Pas de sacrifice tout d'abord. Et j'y tiens. Ensuite, ne me tenez pas à l'écart, je veux savoir, je ne veux pas être traité tel une poupée de porcelaine, alors que vous tous, vous mettez votre vie en jeu pour moi. Je refuse net. Ensuite je voudrais savoir qui est cette personne qui devra nous rejoindre ultérieurement.

- Harry, ce n'est pas un secret, mais vois le comme une surprise. Car en fait il s'agit d'une surprise. Il n'y aura aucun risque de pris. Personne ne souffrira. Et s'il te plait, ne gâche pas inutilement nos efforts en tentant de deviner. Cela nous fait plaisir de te faire ce cadeau, alors, vois le comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard ou en avance, tu veux bien ?

Harry ne put résister devant la bouille suppliante de son nouveau petit-ami. Il se dit que pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, il pouvait bien lui accorder ce plaisir.

- Draco, tu me jures que personne ne risque d'être blessé ?

- C'est promis, alors ?

- Bon d'accord... Je veux bien. Mais promettez moi tous de faire attention.

Chacun promit avec un sourire attendrit. Sauf bien entendu (ben oui vous l'avez deviné) Severus, qui se contenta de renifler avec dédain. On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes en une fois. Y en a pour qui cela prend plus de temps qu'avec les autres...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Alors ? Vos impressions ? Sachez que ce chapitre est le premier d'une telle longueur que je me permets, il faut dire qu'il m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts. Ma mokona, mon ange, m'a soutenue tout du long me donnant son avis. Je la remercie beaucoup beaucoup !!! mais je tiens aussi à remercier Capricorne1773, qui par ses reviews me motive à continuer. J'espère que ce chapitre comblera tes attentes !!!

Sinon pour tous les autres, Gros Sma en perspective, et puissiez vous être nombreux à apprécier le fruit de mon travail...

Bisous les gens !!!

Fleurdorient

*

*

*

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

*

*


	8. Chapter 8

_**Toi mon garde-fou**_

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

_**chapitre 8 : (première partie)**_

après le repas et la discussion qui avait suivi, Juliette et Sahriz rejoignirent leurs appartements afin de pourvoir la vampire en sang, et la calice en repos. Rémus s'engagea dans une discussion de sorts de magie noire avec Severus. En effet, pour pouvoir la combattre, il faut la connaître. Ils décidèrent de former, conjointement, Hermione et Ron à des sorts et contres sorts de magie noire.

Cyz et Minerva discutèrent ensemble des aménagement dont Poudlard disposait pour son infirmerie. La qualité des soins ainsi que la présence en ses murs d'un des plus émérites maitres en potions reconnu par le monde sorcier. C'était un avantage énorme d'avoir un préparateur sur place afin de brasser les potions de soins diverses. Sainte Mangouste manquait cruellement de préparateurs qualifiés. Beaucoup ont été enlevés par des Mangemorts durant la guerre, et exécutés, afin quel le manque de soins déstabilise le camp de la Lumière. Seulement, Voldemort ignorait que son fabuleux maitre de potions préféré, brassait aussi pour l'autre camp. Ironie du sort, celui qui brassait les plus virulents poisons pour le premier camp, en brassait également les antidotes pour le second. Qu'on ne lui dise pas qu'il s'était tourné les pouces, il ne l'aurait que moyennement bien pris !

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Ron et Hermione prenaient des nouvelles de Harry et Draco. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu le blond, il était dans une situation critique. Pendant que Ron relatait les évènements, Harry pâlit au fur et à mesure, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se retourna vers le blond, lui prit les mains et s'excusa un nombre incalculable de fois. Draco était touché de son geste, mais prit le temps de le rassurer, de lui dire qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait été soigné de toutes les blessures. Un brun aux regard de chien battu, lui donna l'envie de faire bien plus que le rassurer, mais ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Alors plus tard... Oui... Plus tard...

Ron et Hermione avaient reconnu le regard du blond. Ils décidèrent de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Ils prirent congés sous prétexte d'avoir à passer au Terrier récupérer des affaires supplémentaires en vue de leur emménagement sans limite de durée au château. Ils draguèrent dans leur sillage les autres membres de la tablée. Qui visiblement, n'avaient pas protesté, après avoir vu les deux jeunes garçons discuter intimement.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Ils étaient restés assis, à leur place, le brun s'excusant encore, le blond rassurant toujours, et sursautèrent lorsque un « pop » les surprit. C'était Dobby, il était venu débarrasser la table, après le départ des convives. C'est à ce moment que Draco et Harry réalisèrent qu'ils étaient seuls. L'elfe disparut aussitôt sa tâche effectuée. Draco se leva, tendit la main à Harry pour l'inviter à en faire de même. Le brun saisit la main, quelque peu étonné, mais se leva tout de même. Il allait poser une question à Draco, mais fut interrompu par un index posé sur sa bouche.

« - On est seul...

Le brun retira en douceur l'index gêneur, et regarda autour de lui.

« - Oui, et alors ?

- Et alors ? Tu saurais pas ce qu'on pourrait faire pour passer le temps ? Tu vois, il est trois heures, et nous disposons de cinq heures avant de rejoindre les autres pour le diner, qui sera ici-même. Cinq heures c'est long, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry prit le temps d'invoquer, d'un vague geste de la main, un énorme vivarium pour son présent. Il y déposa Sly, et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

- Oui. Si tu veux nous pourrions aller voler un peu, j'ai mon bal...

- Je ne pensais pas du tout à cela.

- Je ne sais pas moi, une partie d'échec ?

- Hmm... Non.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où le blond voulait en venir, et cherchant une activité susceptible de les divertir durant ces cinq heures.

- Ah ! Je sais ce qu'on pourrait faire !

- Ah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Je n'espérait plus...

- Oui ! Mais cinq heures de bataille sorcière, c'est pas un peu long ? »

Sous la réplique innocente du brun, le blond écarquilla les yeux, se tapa le front du plat de la main, et fut pris d'un fou rire. Le brun fut vexé, et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. La moue boudeuse qu'il arborait fit craquer Draco. Il était si mignon.

Draco s'approcha de Harry, tourna un instant autour de lui, puis s'arrêta devant lui. Il attrapa la chemise du brun, puis le tira à lui.

- Voyons voir... J'ai un petit brun savoureux devant moi, qui soit dit en passant est mon compagnon... J'ai une union à consolider... J'ai un Griffon à qui je dois apprendre à m'aimer... Nous sommes absolument seuls... Je dispose de cinq heures devant moi... Je vais donc...

Harry avait commencé à rougir sous les paroles du blond. Le Serpentard se frottait le menton, semblant dans de sérieuses réflexions que démentaient ses paroles. La mimique d'intense effort de concentration fit glousser Harry. Ce fut le signal qu'attendait le blond. Il écarta les bras, saisit Harry au niveau des cuisses, et le bascula sur son épaule. Le brun avait poussé un cri de surprise, et s'agitait pour se libérer. Draco partit d'un pas rapide en direction de sa chambre, et y entra sans plus de cérémonie. Il continua dans la pièce, et arrivé près du lit, il y jeta pratiquement sa charge. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se relever, ni même de protester que Draco était déjà à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Le visage si proche, les cheveux clairs créaient un rideau les isolant du reste de la pièce. Harry se noya dans les prunelles mercure.

- Harry, on va recommencer. On va faire l'amour, et cette fois-ci, on va le faire ensemble.

Harry comprit le sens de ces paroles. La dernière fois, l'amour émanait d'une seule personne. Cette fois-ci, l'effort viendrait des deux cotés. Mais était il prêt ? Il ne savait pas comment témoigner un amour qu'il était le seul à ressentir. Et qu'est-ce que Draco allait percevoir de son coté ? Il était paniqué. Draco dut lire ses questions dans ses yeux, car il ajouta.

- Rassures-toi, on va procéder par étapes.

- Par étapes ?

- Oui, comme ça...

Le blond fit courir sa main sur la nuque du brun. Juste ainsi, il caressa la peau, l'effleurant, la tapotant, la griffant légèrement. Sous les sensations, Harry ferma les yeux, et soupira d'aise.

- Tu vois, l'amour c'est aussi ça. Du contact. Le plaisir de toucher l'autre, ou celui de ressentir. Tu aimes ce que tu ressens là ?

- Mmm...

- Mets toi sur le coté Harry, face à moi.

Les deux jeunes hommes se positionnèrent allongés, face à face, sur le coté, au centre du lit. Draco se colla à Harry, il glissa son bras par-dessus le brun, puis alla caresser son dos.

- Fais exactement la même chose que moi Harry, reproduis comme avec un miroir.

Et le brun le fit. Il avait éprouvé du plaisir et du bien être quand Draco l'avait caressé. Mais il devait avouer, que le fait de toucher l'autre, lui faisait ressentir les mêmes sensations, cependant, différemment. Cependant cette caresse, bien qu'étant sage, lui donna l'envie de savoir ce que ferait un autre type de caresse... Il passa sa jambe sur celle de Draco, et d'un mouvement de hanche se retrouva au-dessus du blond, à quatre pattes. Draco, était surpris. Lui qui voulait aller doucement pour ne pas effrayer Harry, venait de se faire surprendre par son petit lion.

« - Harry, tu n'as pas l'impression de brûler quelques étapes là ?

- Oh pardon ! Excuses-moi ! Je voulais... Je sais pas... essayer quelque chose...

- Alors vas-y. Essaies donc.

Draco lui souriait gentiment. Son ton était doux, comme un murmure. Les mains blanches se levèrent pour caresser le dos du brun? Le rassurant sur sa totale confiance et son acceptation. Harry se baissa lentement, presque timidement, et colla son torse à celui du blond. Ses hanches suivirent le même traitement. Son visage se nicha dans le cou d'opale. Draco frissonna. Harry, l'ayant senti, se méprit.

« - Désolé Draco ! J'ai mal fait quelque chose ? Ou peut-être que je suis trop lourd ?

- Non. C'est parfait ainsi. Continue, c'est très bien.

- Mais tu as frissonné, non ? Je l'ai pas rêvé !

- C'était bien un frisson. Mais saches Harry, que les personnes peuvent frissonner pour diverses raisons, de bonnes et des mauvaises. Dans notre cas, il s'agit d'une bonne raison. Ce frisson, est un des signes que mon corps t'envoie. Pour te dire qu'il apprécie grandement ce que tu viens de faire. Alors, oui, je pense que tu peux aisément continuer.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Toutes les phrases étaient murmurées dans l'oreille de l'autre, accentuant l'intimité du moment. Harry fut rassuré, et lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains du blond venir fourrager dans sa chevelure, l'autre bras passa sous sa chemise dans son dos, pour effleurer la peau il frissonna à son tour.

« - Tu vois, tu as apprécié, et ton corps pour me le dire, a frissonné.

- En effet. Merci Draco.

- Oh mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

On y était. Le mot était lâché. Le Plaisir. Harry avait appris quelques choses de ses précédentes relations dans le domaine du plaisir et des caresses notamment. Il se mit en tête de tester ses connaissances sur Draco. Il approcha davantage son visage du cou blanc, et une fois ses lèvres à moins d'un centimètre de la peau, il souffla de l'air chaud, ajoutant la chair de poule aux réactions du corps du blond. Puis il eut envie de la gouter cette peau. Il pointa un bout de langue et vint taquiner la peau sous l'oreille. Il remonta, sur l'oreille et finit par mordiller légèrement le lobe si tentant. Draco commençait à se tortiller sous les actes du brun.

Harry aimait les réactions qui émanaient de Draco. Il ressentait un plaisir certain à en faire ressentir au blond. Il releva la tête et observa le visage de son ancienne Némésis. Il était beau, c'était un fait indéniable. Deux billes de mercure incrustées dans un écrin de velours blanc. Une bouche parfaite, la lèvre inférieure légèrement ourlée. Des lèvres roses. Harry fut attiré. Il se pencha doucement, et vint saisir des siennes, les lèvres si tentantes.

Il l'embrassa doucement, paresseusement. Puis il sentit une langue venir lécher sa lèvre supérieure. Alors il alla à sa rencontre. Une bataille sensuelle débuta. Les langues se faisaient chercheuses, taquines, cajoleuses, caressantes. Harry passa ses mains sous les bras du blond, et vint se raccrocher à ses épaules. Draco, lui, resserra son étreinte, voulant le fondre dans son propre corps. Harry soupira dans le baiser, et son corps prit vie pour se frotter doucement à celui du blond. Leurs bassins ondulaient sous le baiser qui gagnait en intensité. Leurs entrejambes durcissaient progressivement. Leurs soupirs laissèrent vite place aux premiers gémissements. Leurs souffles étaient aussitôt avalé par l'autre. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées.

Harry se releva pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle, mais Draco fut plus enclin à continuer. Alors que le brun était assis sur le haut de ses cuisses, haletant, plus sexy que jamais, ébouriffé, débraillé, il leva les mains et se saisit du dernier bouton de la chemise du brun. Il le défit, puis fit subir le même traitement à son confrère plus haut. Harry le regardait faire, se penchant même un peu pour lui permettre de s'attaquer aux boutons situés un peu plus haut. Puis, lorsque Draco eût fini son entreprise, il posa les mains à plat sur le torse de son griffon, au niveau des pectoraux. Là, il les fit glisser en direction des épaules, caressant la peau pain d'épice, entraînant la chemise dans son sillage, qui glissa le long des bras du rouge et or. Harry leva les bras pour s'en débarrasser totalement.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Draco resta quelques secondes en admiration devant ce torse ambré. Cette peau au grain si parfait, imberbe à l'exception d'une ligne de poils bruns située sous le nombril et qui semblait flécher la direction plus bas. Une incitation à la débauche. Il remarqua une cicatrice à l'épaule gauche. Il se redressa en position assise, encercla d'un bras la taille du brun, l'autre bras soutenant le dos de Harry, et dont la main vint s'agripper à la nuque du brun. Il redressa la tête puis vint embrasser la cicatrice. Comme pour lui pardonner sa présence. Ce geste émut Harry qui étreint le blond, passant ses bras autour du cou blanc. Draco releva la tête et ses lèvres furent happées par celles de Harry.

Leurs langues entamèrent un nouveau ballet amoureux. Plus passionné, plus fougueux. Harry avait été si touché par la douceur de Draco, qu'il lui fallait endiguer ce trop plein d'émotion en basculant dans une étreinte plus passionnelle. Mais Draco n'était pas de cet avis. Il attrapa les bras de Harry, et les leva au-dessus de sa tête. Il poussa en avant et bascula entraînant Harry qui se retrouva sous lui, les bras bloqués au-dessus de sa tête, emprisonnées par les mains du Serpentard qui s'assit sur ses hanches. Le blond rampa sur lui, et le fixa intensément.

« - Harry, le sexe c'est bien, c'est une chose indéniable. Mais faire l'amour c'est encore mieux, crois-moi. Et maintenant, c'est de faire l'amour avec toi dont j'ai envie. Pas de te faire l'amour, pas que tu me fasse l'amour, mais qu'ensemble, on fasse l'amour.

- Je ne sais pas faire ça Draco. Déjà, hier c'était la première fois que j'allais aussi loin, et... Tu avais promis de m'apprendre...

l'air tout triste, regard fuyant, de Harry fit fondre Draco, qui relâcha les mains du Survivant. Il prit son visage en coupe, puis l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Il se recula ensuite pour fixer les deux émeraudes interrogatives de Harry.

« - Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on apprends, ou qu'on enseigne. C'est plutôt quelque chose que l'on développe. Cependant, il est important d'aller lentement, pour bien ressentir l'autre et lui faire ressentir ce qu'on éprouve pour cette personne.

(un autre baiser un peu plus long qui fit gémir Harry)

« - Et puis, quand on chérit une personne, on a envie d'être doux et tendre avec elle.

(Encore un baiser, légèrement plus sensuel, mêlé de souffles chauds)

« - Et puis, quand on aime une personne, on a envie de tout connaître d'elle. Même son corps. Alors on prend tout son temps pour découvrir son corps, pour être sûr de ne rater aucun détail. Et puis on recommence... souvent... Histoire de vérifier ce qu'on avait vu auparavant...

(Un lobe mordillé, un frottement de hanches appuyé, des mains qui glissent sur les bras d'épice, pour venir entrelacer les doigts. Des cheveux d'or lunaire qui balaient agréablement une gorge offerte.)

Harry sentait sa température grimper. La voix du blond n'avait jamais été aussi basse, sensuelle. Ses mouvements aussi aguichants. Ses lèvres si gourmandes. Ses yeux si hypnotisant. Harry était... charmé... et le voulait encore plus proche, il voulait sentir, gouter, toucher sa peau. Il songea au blond encore trop habillé par rapport à lui qui était torse nu depuis un moment. Il voulut le voir nu.

Et... C'est ce qui arriva. Draco, en un claquement de doigts, fut aussi dévêtu que le jour de sa naissance. La magie de Harry, jugeant qu'il était manifestement trop frustré pour attendre que le blond ne se dénude, et trop timide pour le faire lui même, avait pris les devants. Draco était coi devant cette manifestation inintentionnelle du brun sous lui, qui se tortilla, gêné, certain d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Harry ferma les yeux, Il sentit des mains glisser le long de ses bras, remonter vers ses épaules, effleurant son cou et venir saisir ses joues. Ses lèvres furent ravies par d'autres, joueuses, câlines, curieuses. Une langue partit à la recherche de la sienne, explorant sa bouche, l'intérieur de ses joues, trouvant sa compagne pour la caresser gentiment, avant de danser avec elle.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il gémit de frustration. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un Draco rayonnant au-dessus de lui. Les perles d'argent au niveau de ses yeux. Un sourire doux et amusé jouait sur ses lèvres. Il s'appuyait sur ses bras tendus, les mains posées de part et d'autres de la tête de Harry. Le brun était perplexe, voire perdu. Draco sembla expirer lentement, comme pour se reprendre.

« - Harry, si je ne savais pas que tu étais si puissant, si charismatique, un Gryffondor pur souche et courageux, je dirais que tu es à croquer. D'ailleurs, j'avoue avoir une petite faim qui taraude, et cet appétit va grandissant. On est bien clair, je ne parle pas de mon estomac là. En tout cas, je dirais que j'ai sous la main, de quoi faire mon quatre heures...

Le blond fondit sur Harry, en direction de son cou, et mima une morsure en prenant délicatement la peau entre ses dent, et en grognant. Harry sursauta sous la surprise. Et poussa un petit cri. Draco fit courir ses doigts sur les flancs de Harry, le chatouillant. Le brun fut pris d'un fou rire, entre l'attaque de Draco, imitant le loup affamé, et les chatouilles, Harry riait aux larmes. Cette ambiance de jeu, rendait l'atmosphère moins sérieuse. Et Harry remercia intérieurement Draco, qui avait du voir son malaise. Finalement, Draco, ne serait pas si difficile que ça à aimer. Il était si prévenant avec lui, si attentif à ses besoins. Harry prit la décision de s'investir dans cette nouvelle relation et de faire des efforts concrets.

Pour l'instant, si il s'agissait de chahuter, il allait montrer au Serpentard comment un Gryffondor chahutait. Mais il décida de rendre le chahut licencieux. De lui donner un coté sexuel et allumeur. Mais pour respecter l'idée de départ de Draco, il décida de garder en tête qu'il n'y aurait pas de domination, et que les élans viendraient des deux cotés. En étirant les jambes, il pouvait toucher les oreillers. Cela lui donna une idée... Chahut ? Oreillers ?

Un mouvement d'index plus tard, Draco sentit un objet moelleux lui frapper l'arrière du crâne. Interloqué, il se redressa, regardant le brun qui affichait un air malicieux, et semblait se retenir de rire.

« - Harry... Tu n'aurais pas...

- Moi ? Oh non ! Tu me connais. Gryffondor... Loyal... Sage... Non, non, tu as du rêver, ce n'est pas moi...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Draco l'observait suspicieusement, et Harry n'y tint plus. Il explosa de rire. Draco sourit, ravi de voir que griffon était plus à l'aise. Il se reprit et mima un air outré, accentuant à son grand plaisir, l'hilarité de son compagnon. Il attrapa l'oreiller fautif et en asséna des coups sur Harry qui, à la vitesse de son éclair de feu, s'était extirpé de l'emprise du blond, et avait saisi l'autre. Une belle bataille commença. Des rires et des cris retentirent dans la pièce. L'oreiller que Harry tenait en mains éclata. Envoyant des plumes partout dans la pièce. Harry les admira, voler lentement, et fut distrait. Draco en profita pour le plaquer sur le lit et le chevaucher. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il avait devant lui Draco, sa blancheur ressortait, comme surnaturelle, magnifique. Et toutes ces plumes volant dans son dos. Une vision enchanteresse...

« - Un ange...

- Pardon ?

- Tu... Tu as l'air d'un ange...

- Ton ange...

- Mon ange ?

- Oui. Ton ange Harry.

- Alors... Embrasses moi, mon ange...

Draco fut surpris. Le brun rougissait, mais son regard était déterminé. Il ne fuyait pas du regard. Quelque chose semblait changer en Harry, et Draco en fut heureux. Il sourit et accéda à la requête de son Gryffondor. Il se pencha, glissa ses mains sous le dos du brun, pour venir les caler sous sa nuque. Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux, alors Draco saisit se lèvres, et un baiser, que Draco aurait pu juger d'amoureux, débuta.

Harry leva les bras pour enserrer le blond, le rapprochant de lui. Il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Oui, il le savait, c'était là. Quelque part dans sa poitrine. Depuis qu'il avait vu ses yeux lui demander de lui laisser six mois. Ensuite toujours dans ses yeux, quand ils avait couché ensemble la première fois. Et quelques instants plus tôt. Quand il lui avait dit qu'ils feraient l'amour. Ensemble. Alors Harry se mit à croire. Croire que ces deux anciens ennemis, pouvaient devenir amoureux et suffisamment pour être un couple. Il savait qu'il souffrirait si il arrivait malheur au blond. Il voulait le protéger, lui éviter tout danger. Quitte à le garder prisonnier de ses bras pour cela. Il voulait qu'il soit heureux. Avec ou sans lui. Mais il savait qu'il tenait déjà à lui. Harry n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments pour le blonds, mais il savait qu'il pourrait l'aimer, qu'il l'aimait déjà peut être. Draco, lui, l'aimait déjà. C'était bon de se sentir aimé. Il voulu le faire sentir au blond. Il voulut lui retourner ses sentiments. Partager cela avec lui.

Une fois de plus, sa magie prit le relai, quand les mots venaient à lui manquer. Son empathie propagea son aura vers le blond. Draco en le ressentant, se releva brusquement, pris d'un espoir fou. Il avait peur de se tromper. Il regarda Harry, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« - Harry ! Qu'y a t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Le brun se contenta de secouer la tête, négativement, tout en souriant doucement.

« - Dis moi, je t'en supplies !

Harry se contenta de resserrer son étreinte, rapprochant Draco de lui. Il huma son parfum dans son cou. Et Draco sentit d'un coup, le contact de la peau nue de Harry. Harry s'était dévêtu magiquement d'un sort informulé. Il se sentit basculer sur le dos, Harry assis sur lui. Le brun resta à proximité de son visage. Une main pain d'épice vint caresser sa joue. Les larmes de Harry s'étaient arrêtées de couler. Draco leva la main pour effacer totalement la trace des rigoles sur les pommettes du Survivant.

Les billes d'argent ne quittaient pas les émeraude. Puis d'un coup, Draco se senti noyé dans des sentiments de chaleur. De bien-être. De l'amour ? Et cela émanait de Harry. Là ce fut à Draco de laisser des larmes s'échapper. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas, mais lui, Draco, versa des larmes de joie. Harry souriait toujours, et Draco lui sourit en retour. Ils étaient tous les deux sereins, apaisés. Alors Harry descendit doucement pour embrasser le Veela. Les mains se firent caressantes. Cajoleuses. Tendres.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs mains se joignirent, leurs cœurs battaient sur un même rythme. Rien ne pressait. Leurs caresses étaient calmes. Et leurs esprits apaisés. Leurs membres glissaient l'un sur l'autre. Enflammant leur bas-ventre. Harry écarta les jambes pour permettre à Draco de se glisser entre elles. Ce qu'il fit. La bouche du blond cessa le baiser pour partir à l'exploration du corps caramel. Suçant, léchant par endroits. Mordillant à d'autres. Draco avait remarqué que Harry était sensible du cou. Il s'attacha particulièrement à gâter cette zone. Laissant derrière son passage des traces caractéristiques. Le corps alangui, frémissait sous lui. Harry se senti parcouru de délicieux frissons. Les tortures du blonds lui tirèrent de magnifiques gémissements. Que Draco revenait régulièrement boire à la lie. Tout contre ses lèvres.

Harry ne voulait pas être en reste. Il renversa leur position, et une fois au-dessus, re-goûta le cou de son ange. Il laissa des marques sur son passage. Des marques plus significatives qu'un tatouage pour lui. Il happa de ses lèvres un mamelon rose, tendu vers lui. Il enroula la langue tout autour, le taquina du bout des dents, faisant se cambrer le blond. Il soumit l'autre mamelon au même châtiment. Il descendit plus bas, traçant de sa langue une ligne de feu le long du chemin vers le nombril, qu'il honora longuement de la langue aussi.

Ses mains caressaient les flancs du blonds qui gémissait. Il descendit encore et passa ses joues sur le membre dressé. La colonne de chair vibrait sur sa peau. Si tentante... Alors il la gouta aussi. Du bout de la langue d'abord, puis ensuite en la léchant longuement. Il fit courir sa langue au dessous, le long de la grande veine, et remonta vers le gland. Arrachant un cri au blond. Harry grignota doucement le gland. Puis une main vint saisir son visage, une autre l'accompagna, et il fut remonté vers les lèvres de Draco qui l'embrassa passionnément. Le blond le rapprocha encore plus près de lui, jusqu'à le mettre à genoux devant lui, entre ses jambes, serré contre le torse du blond, qui était assis. Draco mit fin au baiser, et le blottit contre lui, pendant qu'il récupérait son souffle.

« - Avant que tu ne penses de mauvaises choses, je tiens à te dire que tu ne faisait rien de mal. Au contraire, c'était tellement bon que je serais venu dans ta bouche si je ne t'avais pas arrêté. Et si il y a un endroit où il est certain que je veuille venir, c'est en toi. Mais je n'avais pas ta bouche en tête...

Ses paroles étaient douces. Harry leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le regard souriant que lui retourna le blond sembla le convaincre, puisqu'à son tour, il sourit. Il se positionna, toujours à genoux, mais dos à Draco. Il attrapa ses bras, qu'il enroula autour de lui. Le blond sembla comprendre.

« - Tu me fais assez confiance ?

- Oui, j'ai confiance en toi, mon ange.

Draco sourit, son cœur réchauffé, et se mit à genoux aussi. Derrière Harry, il fit courir ses mains sur l'avant du corps caramel. Le brun se cambra et enroula un bras derrière la nuque du blond. Il tourna la tête et chercha des lèvres, celles de Draco. Draco fit venir sa baguette d'un simple accio informulé, et jeta le sortilège de lubrification en direction de l'entrée de Harry qu'il taquinait de l'index. Il le prépara avec lenteur, douceur. Harry gémissait dans sa bouche. Draco, après avoir glissé trois doigts en Harry, les retira, et jeta une seconde fois le sortilège sur Harry, et une autre fois sur son propre membre.

Harry se pencha vers l'avant, s'appuyant sur les avant bras, la tête posée sur un coussin. Il écarta les genoux pour y laisser la place pour Draco. Le blond saisit ses hanches, et s'avança jusqu'à caresser du bout de son membre, l'anus de Harry.

- Viens Draco...

- J'arrive Harry. Je t'aime, si tu savais...

Il pénétra Harry doucement, mais Harry vint à sa rencontre, s'empalant sur le membre du blond. Celui-ci, étonné et submergé par les sensations le laissa faire, mais tentait en même temps de se reprendre pour ne pas venir trop vite. Une fois bien lié au blond, Harry se redressa, se colla à Draco, tourna la tête, leva un bras derrière la nuque blanche, et murmura contre ses lèvres, les yeux mi-clos.

« - Oh si je sais comment tu m'aimes Draco... (un baiser) Tu m'aimes comme je t'aime...

Là le cœur du Serpentard chavira. Enfin... Enfin... les larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues, les bras autour du brun cher à son âme, ils basculèrent sur le coté, se mouvant dans un bel ensemble. Draco soutenant Harry. Harry gémissant, se cambrait, pour aller encore mieux à la rencontre du blond.

Draco accentuait progressivement ses coups de reins. Un bras sous la tête du brun l'autre passé sous sa taille, vint s'occuper du membre du Gryffondor. Il calqua les mouvements sur ceux de ses reins en Harry. Le brun ne tarda pas à pousser des cris de plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il poussa un long cri, son corps se tendant contre celui du blond qui le suivit, tout en criant lui aussi, dans la jouissance. Harry éjacula sur les draps tandis que le blond le remplissait.

Il leurs fallut un moment avant de reprendre leur souffle. Mais le sourire ne les quitta pas. Draco se dégagea de Harry, prit sa baguette pour lancer des sorts de nettoyage sur Harry, lui et le lit. Harry se tourna pour être face à lui, le regarda en souriant, sereinement. Cela valut plus que des paroles pour Draco, qui l'attira à lui, le blottit dans ses bras, rabattit les édredons sur eux. Harry se bouina contre lui. Cherchant la meilleure place. Ce qui fit rire le blond. Il était si mignon ainsi. Harry grogna vaguement et semblant trouver une bonne position, posa un baiser sur le cou de Draco, qui baissa la tête pour aller à sa rencontre, l'embrassant. Il enferma le rouge et or dans l'étreinte de ses bras C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Heureux, pour l'instant...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Dans le bureau de la directrice, c'était l'effervescence. Rémus, accroupi près de la cheminée, multipliait les appels vers des membres de l'ordre. Il fallait avoir des renseignements, et vite ! Minerva et Dumbledore discutaient avec des portraits dans le bureau. Essayant de glaner des renseignements sur leurs autres colocataires au Ministère. Severus enrageait, pestant contre les « veracrasses incapables employés par le Ministère ». Juliette et Sahriz attendaient dans leur coin, la suite des évènements. Mais une chose était sûre : il fallait réagir vite, car maintenant, la sécurité de Harry ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Sur le bureau directorial, trônait une lettre, reçue plus tôt par hibou express.

_À Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directrice de Poudlard,_

_Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe._

_Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer la perte de la pierre de lune._

_En effet, lors d'une attaque inattendue, des collaborateurs du Mangemort déclaré, Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, ont investi les locaux du ministère, plus particulièrement, le quartier des Langues de Plomb. Il semblerait qu'ils aient eu connaissance du membre détenant le secret de la cachette de la fameuses pierre. _

_Nous commençons dès à présent, les recherches afin de pouvoir récupérer cet artéfact le plus rapidement possible. Soyez assurés de la coopération entière du Ministère de la Magie. Nous pouvons également mettre nos meilleurs Aurors à votre disposition, afin d'assurer la protection du jeune Monsieur Harry James Potter._

_Respectueusement,_

_Le Premier Ministre de la Magie,_

_Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe_

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

Cyz arriva dans le bureau, en catastrophe, elle venait à peine d'être prévenue. Son visage était visiblement soucieux.

« - Alors, ça veut dire que nous allons devoir accélérer les choses, je suppose ?

Ce fut Sahriz qui lui répondit.

« - Oui. Le jeune Harry est désormais plus que jamais en danger. Pour l'instant il est avec son Veela dans les appartements des Fondateurs. Cependant, je pense qu'il faudrait désormais envisager de quitter Poudlard.

Minerva se redressa, choquée.

« - Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Harry a toujours été en sécurité dans les murs de ce château ! Il est hors de question qu'on prenne le risque de le déplacer. Cela donnerait trop d'opportunités à nos adversaires pour l'enlever durant le transfert ! Et vous semblez oublier les protections de Poudlard ! Lucius Malfoy ne pourra s'emparer de Harry ici !

- Il me semble avoir entendu que Harry s'était retrouvé en contact direct avec Voldemort alors qu'il se trouvait dans ce château ! J'ai bien conscience que votre but est de protéger Harry, mais ne vous mettez pas des œillères et prenez connaissance des autres possibilités avant de les rejeter en bloc. J'ai, moi aussi, à cœur la protection de Harry. Et croyez moi quand je vous dis que je donnerais mon existence pour pouvoir le protéger. Mais vous devez prendre en compte ses propres paroles !

- Ses paroles ?

- Oui. Vous rappelez vous avoir promis à Harry de ne pas vous mettre en danger inutilement ? Maintenant, croyez vous qu'il le prendrait bien, si il apprenait que d'autres élèves ont été blessé, voire tués, pour que des Mangemorts fanatiques puissent arriver jusqu'à lui ? Comment réagira t-il quand il apprendra, que pour le sauvez lui, vous avez impliqué des innocents ? Quelle sera sa réaction à votre avis ? Car il m'est avis que ce n'est pas ce genre de détails qui freinera Lucius dans sa quête ! Il n'hésitera pas à tuer les enfants qu'il trouvera sur son chemin, vos élèves, pour le mener vers Harry.

Voyant que la situation s'envenimait, et que la vampire menaçait de sortir de ses gonds, Juliette s'interposa.

« - Mesdames, calmez vous ou je vous ficelle ! Et ne me regardes pas ainsi Sahriz, tu sais que je le peux, pas longtemps, mais je le peux tout de même ! Écoutez-moi donc vous deux ! Vous êtes bien promptes à parler de la sécurité de Harry, de promesses à Harry, de mesures pour Harry ! Mais je n'ai pas entendu une seule fois mentionner demander à Harry son avis. En parlant de promesse ! Nous lui avons tous promis que personne ne serait sacrifié. Je le sais, j'étais là. Mais vous avez bien vite oublié la seconde promesse que nous lui avons faite. Ah je vois que ça fait tilt ! Ça vous revient ! Eh oui ! Il nous a fait promettre de le pas le laisser à l'écart ! Et malgré le respect que je vous dois Madame la directrice, ou à toi Sahriz, mais je compte bien défendre son droit de s'exprimer dans cette affaire, quitte à devoir vous mettre mon poing dans la figure si nécessaire !

La jeune Mage de combat se redressa, de toute sa hauteur, se stabilisa sur ses jambes, fière, dangereuse, et prête à démontrer ses paroles. Le regard déterminé, une aura d'avertissement flotta autour d'elle. Cyz sembla réagir à ses paroles. Courageusement, elle sortit sa baguette d'une des poches de sa mini-blouse, puis se posta aux cotés de la jeune blonde.

« - Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle ! Je sais que je ne vaux pas grand chose en terme de combat, mais ne me sous-estimez pas ! Je connais milles et unes façons de faire souffrir !

Severus et Rémus se lancèrent un regard, puis comme un seul homme, ils sortirent leurs baguettes aussi, et se dirigèrent en direction des jeunes femmes. Ils se postèrent sans un mot, à leurs cotés, menaçant, la directrice ainsi que la vampire.

« - Vous perdez votre temps messieurs. Il en est de même pour vous Cyz. Même si j'ai la calice la plus bornée et irréfléchie de l'histoire de la nation vampirique, j'ai toujours pu me fier à son jugement. Elle ne m'a jamais failli, et lorsqu'elle s'oppose à moi, elle ne le fait pas par simple caprice. J'ai confiance en son opinion. C'est pour cela que j'étais convaincue dès le départ. Je suis d'accord pour lui demander son avis à ce jeune homme. Qui sait, il pourras peut-être même bien nous aider à réfléchir à la situation. Plusieurs points de vue, valent mieux qu'un seul, non ?

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la directrice qui soupira, vaincue.

« - Très bien. La majorité a parlé. Nous écouterons l'avis de Harry. Si j'avais su que je me heurterais à un mur si hostile à la première occasion, j'aurais réfléchis davantage avant de vous inclure dans cette histoire. Enfin, Severus ! Même vous ! Si James ou même Sirius vous avait vu à cet instant, défendant les intérêts du fils de votre ancien ennemi ! Enfin, je dois me faire vieille. Bon dans ce cas, nous ferons part des derniers évènements à Harry, durant le repas de ce soir. Nous avons encore trop peu d'information sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Il nous faut le plus de détails possibles afin de déterminer nos prochains mouvements. Mettons nous au travail. Le temps presse ! Allez voir ou contacter chacun vos propres sources. Nous nous retrouverons ce soir au dîner où nous nous exposerons mutuellement, ainsi qu'à Harry, nos diverses conclusions. Tout le monde est d'accord avec ceci ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête, déjà en train de réfléchir à la tâche qui leur a été confié. Ils se dispersèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Minerva se retourna vers le portrait du précédent directeur Everard.

« - Navrée d'insister autant, cher prédécesseur, mais je voudrais que vous fassiez un tour dans votre portrait du Ministère, afin de glaner de plus d'indices que vous le pourrez. Ceci est d'une importance capitale.

- Dans ce cas, je consent à m'y rendre.

- Je vous en suis reconnaissante Everard.

- Minerva, vous n'êtes pas Albus, mais ne vous dévalorisez pas, vous le rattraperez bien un jour. À votre manière, vous êtes devenue une part importante de l'âme de ce château. Ne vous reste qu'à gagner par les actes le respect dont a bénéficié Albus. Je ne pense pas attendre longtemps avant de voir ça. Je vous laisse Milady, je vais m'acquitter de ma mission. Je vous retrouve toutes les heures pour vous faire mon rapport.

- Je vous remercie, pour vos paroles comme pour votre aide. Je vous dis à dans une heure alors.

L'auguste personnage disparut du cadre, surement pour rejoindre un autre cadre, dans un certain Ministère.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Harry se réveilla, bien au chaud dans un cocon de douceur. Il se sentait bien. Il resta ainsi un petit moment, sans ouvrir les yeux. Les battements apaisants d'un autre cœur que le sien le berçaient agréablement. Les souvenirs de son après-midi avec Draco lui revinrent. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être, et sourit. Des bras se resserrèrent autour de lui. Il remua un peu pour se rapprocher encore plus du corps contre le sien. Il entendit un rire joyeux. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une gorge blanche, tellement appétissante... Tenté, il approcha son visage, pour y déposer un baiser, tirant un soupir heureux de son Veela. Il leva la tête pour rencontrer deux prunelles amoureuses. Cette vision le ravit et il dégagea ses propres bras pour les lever, et encercler la nuque du blond. Il se tortilla un peu et vint embrasser les lèvres roses.

« - Bien dormi ?

- Mmm... C'est agréable de se réveiller avec une bouillotte bien accrochée à moi.

Le sourire du blond, taquin, fit rire le Gryffondor.

« - On devrait peut être se lever, Draco. Il ne va pas tarder à être l'heure du dîner, et il est prévu que les autres nous rejoignent. D'un autre côté, je suis bien là... On peut pas rester comme ça ?

- Jamais je n'aurais cru dire une telle chose, par Salazar ! Allez ! Courage ! Tu n'as qu'à te dire que plus vite nous en aurons fini avec ce dîner, plus vite nous serons de retour ici, dans ce lit, toi et moi...

Harry se redressa brusquement, surprenant le blond. Il sortit du lit en un éclair, et attrapa un bras du Serpentard pour le tirer hors des draps.

« - Tu as raison ! Alors ne traînons pas ! On file sous la douche, et on s'habille ! Ensuite direction la salle à manger pour rejoindre les autres ! On expédie le repas vite fait, et on revient ici !

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, tirant le Serpentard derrière lui.

« - Eh ben, on peut dire que tu es motivé toi ! Oh mais attends ! Tu as bien parlé de douche, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai comme qui dirait quelques idées sur le sujet...

Le regard lubrique qu'il affichait à ce moment là, fit rapidement comprendre au brun la nature de ces idées. Il sourit, puis se mit à courir, tirant toujours le blond derrière lui, pour arriver plus vite à la salle de bains.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, Draco fit encore crier son lion. Le faisant carrément rugir sous la jouissance. Il le lava ensuite avec délicatesse, le caressant en passant. Ils partagèrent un long moment de complicité et de bien-être. Ils s'embrassaient encore lorsqu'ils s'habillèrent l'un l'autre. Se câlinant dans la manœuvre. C'est radieux, et se tenant par la main, qu'ils rejoignirent les autres dans la salle à manger

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

En arrivant dans la salle, ils sentirent tout de suite la tension qui agitait les autres membres. Ils s'avancèrent, déterminés, sérieux, et sûrs de l'appui de l'autre, vers la table pour rejoindre les convives.

Les plats étaient déjà sur la table, les couverts dressés, les assiettes servies. Minerva prit la parole.

« - Harry, nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Lucius a réussit à voler la Pierre de lune. Déduction logique, sa prochaine cible, c'est toi. Je ne te cache pas que ce repas sera avant tout un conseil de guerre. Comme tu l'as toi-même souhaité, ton avis sera entendu et pris en compte pour la décision finale que l'on prendra en commun. Est-ce que cela te va ainsi ?

Lorsque Minerva rouvrit les yeux après avoir cligné légèrement. Ce n'était plus Harry devant elle, mais le Survivant. Un jeune homme fier, droit sur sa chaise, charismatique et dont il émanait une grande force. Il était redevenu en un instant « l'Homme de Dumbledore » qui avait su faire face à Rufus Scrimgeour lui-même. Tout trait enfantin avait quitté son visage devenu impassible, et dur.

Severus en fut bluffé. Il l'avait rarement vu ainsi, mais c'est dans ces moments là qu'il accomplissait les plus grandes choses. Un rictus fier dansa sur ses lèvres. Sahriz fut soudainement ramenée quelques années en arrière. Elle avait vu cette même force et cette même détermination sur un seul visage. Celui de Lily, qui de douce mère, pouvait devenir une lionne féroce, protégeant sa progéniture. Elle sourit, confortée dans son sentiment que cet enfant, encore si jeune, pouvait accomplir de grandes choses. Elle le savait, ses faits et gestes lui étaient parvenus durant la guerre, mais les voir devant elle, c'était autre chose. Elle eut une pensée pour son ancienne amie humaine, lui adressant sa fierté de le voir évoluer ainsi. Lui disant qu'elle pouvait elle aussi être fière de lui.

Juliette était amusée. Excitée. Ce jeune homme avait le sang chaud, mais aussi une telle prestance ! Il ne reculait pas devant le danger. Il était là lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Il lui avait fait une bonne impression, et elle s'en trouva ragaillardie. Elle fut heureuse d'avoir pris sa défense, ce jeune homme irait loin. Il lui tardait de le voir grandir encore, pour voir l'homme qu'il deviendrait.

Rémus fut ému de retrouver en cet instant, une partie de James et une partie de Lily dans Harry. Il sourit, fier pour ses défunts amis et pour Harry. Il se jura d'être toujours là pour lui. D'être son bras armé. De le guider dans la vie, et de le mener à la victoire, dut-il le porter sur ses propres épaules.

Ron et Hermione, se tinrent la main. Le regard déterminé et enflammé, dirigé vers leur ami. Un soutien sans faille brillant dans leurs prunelles. Ils l'avaient toujours suivi, depuis leur rencontre. Ils le suivraient encore cette fois-ci. À ses cotés dans la bataille, lui apportant leur force et leur soutien. Mais ils souriaient. Le jeune homme qui leur faisait face, ne souhaitait plus mettre fin à ses jours, mais semblait crier « celui qui voudra ma peau, devra faire face à mon courroux, et subir mes sorts ! Je suis déterminé à gagner ! »

Cyz pouvait voir cette aura rougeoyante émaner du brun. Merlin ! C'en était impressionnant ! Une telle volonté, une telle force de caractère ! Une telle puissance ! Cependant on sentait bien que les membres de cette table n'étaient pas visés par l'hostilité de cette aura. Elle sourit. Devant une telle âme pure, une telle aura, elle se sentait bénie de pouvoir contempler ceci.

Draco avait la main de Harry dans la sienne. Sans un mot, ils s'étaient compris. Ils feraient front commun. Draco pour enfin tuer ce père qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, Harry pour éradiquer la menace, mais aussi rasséréné par l'accord entier de son Veela dans ses actes. Ils se tournèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre, souriants, sereins, et hochèrent la tête. Cet échange muet n'échappa pas au reste de la tablée. Tous avaient également compris. Leurs visages exprimaient la même chose. « Ensemble, c'est ensemble que nous vaincrons ».

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Tous exposèrent à tour de rôle les conclusions de leur enquête à tour de rôle. Il s'avéra que Lucius avait placé un Langue de Plomb du ministère sous Impérium. Celui-ci a tout simplement suivi ses collègues durant quelques jours afin de déterminer lequel était en possession de la pierre de lune. Aussitôt qui eût déterminé l'identité du membre en question, il en informa tout simplement Lucius en lui précisant l'emploi du temps du pauvre fonctionnaire, ainsi que le moment où le Ministère serait le plus vulnérable face à une attaque. Aidé de partisans chevronnés, Lucius passa donc à l'attaque, surprenant la sécurité mal organisée et ravissant la pierre à la barbe du Premier Ministre en personne.

Maintenant, chacun tentait de formuler des solutions, Harry écoutant attentivement les propositions de chacun, émettant son avis, s'opposant à l'une, acceptant l'autre. Mais il prenait toujours à cœur de développer ses arguments afin de bien faire comprendre son point de vue. Il raisonnait en adulte, parmi les adultes. Se mettant à pied d'égalité avec eux. Hermione, Ron et Draco n'étaient pas en reste. Leur avis fut aussi pris en compte lorsque vint la question de la sécurité de Harry.

Il devint vite évident que le fait de rester à Poudlard mettrait en danger le reste des élèves et des professeur. Le square Grimmaurd n'offrait pas une sécurité optimale. Harry en était le gardien du secret, mais Lucius s'était fait peindre une toile de Walburga Black durant la guerre. Draco en avait informé Harry. La vieille bique pouvait représenter un danger en s'éclipsant de son tableau à l'ancien repère de l'Ordre, pour donner de trop précieux renseignements au représentant de lignée de Sang Purs, qu'était Lucius Malfoy.

Plusieurs lieux furent évoqués, mais ce fut la proposition de Sahriz qui sembla faire l'unanimité.

« - Je peux tous nous loger dans mon manoir. Il est incartable. Divers sorts liés au sang de la lignée royale en assurent la protection. Ma garde personnelle, constituée de vampires, je vous rassures, civilisés, accepte de se joindre à notre projet. J'aime en effet leur demander leur avis avant de les obliger à une tâche. Juliette est une mage de combat hors pair.

Ne vous fiez pas à son âge ni à son apparence. Elle vous mettrait tous au tapis sans suer une seule goutte. Elle ne possède pas la force magique de Harry, mais elle a largement comblé ses lacunes par d'autres techniques bien utiles. Si Harry devra suivre un entraînement un jour, elle est susceptible de lui en fournir un efficace. De plus ses capacités en invocations pourraient nous être utiles. Elle peut invoquer une créature pour l'affecter à la surveillance de Poudlard. Rassurez vous Minerva, la créature en question peut être rendu totalement invisible, sauf pour l'œil de son invocateur, afin d'éviter la panique. Cela nous permettrait d'être avertis en cas de problèmes ici. Car Juliette garde un lien avec ses invocations.

Le manoir se situe en Irlande. Indétectable, et permet de cacher la signature magique des personnes s'y trouvant. Seules les humains que j'ai marquées de mon sang, et dont j'ai gouté le sang, peuvent y pénétrer, et avec mon accord tout de même. Il est assez grand pour abriter tout le monde, et dispose d'assez de chambres pour en fournir une à tous les membres ici présents. Nous disposons de salles de combat, de laboratoires élaborés, de bibliothèques chargées d'ouvrages qui vous feraient défaillir ma chère Hermione. Le manoir est disposé en hexagone parfait, avec une cour et une petite forêt intérieure. Je pense aussi que nos guérisseurs peuvent vous être utiles. Ils sont rompus aux poisons et aux maladies ou toutes autres pathologies touchant le sang. Jeune Harry, qu'en pensez-vous.

- Je dois dire que je suis surpris par cette offre. Je vous remercie. Je ne veux pas être une gêne ou une quelconque source de problèmes. Alors si vous êtes réellement d'accord pour nous accueillir, j'accepte votre proposition.

Juliette pouffa, puis se redressa.

- Le pire, c'est qu'il pose la question. Mais bien sûr Harry qu'elle est d'accord, elle en rêve ! Ah ! Fais pas cette tête-là Sahriz ! Il y a bien longtemps que je sais que tu ne me feras jamais aucun mal, alors cesse ce regard noir.

Sahriz se mit finalement à rire, suivie de son calice. Cette complicité étonna les autres, mais les entraina dans leur hilarité.

- Biens évidemment jeune Harry ! Cette proposition est voulue, et pour ne rien cacher, tu me ferais un immense plaisir en l'acceptant.

- Je... Merci. J'accepte alors. Vous autres, vous êtes d'accord ? Draco ?

Tous hochèrent de la tête, donnant leur acceptation. Harry fut rassuré, et on revit faire surface le Harry timide, jeune, incertain. Beaucoup en rirent. Harry ne comprenant pas la raison de leur hilarité, se mit à bouder. Son Veela le trouva si mignon à cet instant.

- T'inquiète pas mon chaton, je t'aime aussi comme ça. Allez, mange, je pense que tu as des forces à récupérer, et à emmagasiner...

Draco avait murmuré ses paroles vers l'oreille de Harry. Le faisant rougir quelque peu. L'expression de gourmandise vicieuse qu'arborait le blond, lui laissa deviner pourquoi il devrait emmagasiner des forces. Il sourit finalement, puis attrapant sa fourchette, il envoya une bonne ration directement au fond de sa bouche, sous le regard amusé et excité du blond.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Hermione qui observait le comportement du couple de sa place, sourit. Elle avait deviné depuis un moment l'origine Veela de Draco. Elle soupçonnait Harry d'en être le compagnon. Ils avaient toujours eu une sorte d'alchimie ensemble. Apparemment, tout semblait mieux aller entre eux. Elle en fut heureuse pour son petit frère, ainsi que pour Draco qui avait tant changé, et qui s'était racheté à ses yeux.

À suivre... (d'ici mercredi, promis XD)

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

*

*

_**Réponses aux Reviews : **_

_**Capricorne1773**_ : Ravie que ce nouveau chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que la suite comblera tes attentes. Là je repars sur mon rythme de croisière d'à peu près 1 chapitre par semaine. mais il faut voir aussi que les chapitres sont très longs désormais. J'ai publié les premiers rapidement étant donné leur courte longueur. mais je pourrais quelques fois publier deux à trois chapitres dans la même semaine, ça dépendra du moment de l'histoire, du temps dont je dispose, car très sollicitée par mon Ange, et d'autres travaux de traductions et d'écriture. Mais je compte sur tes conseils si le rythme de publication semble poser problème !! Merci encore pour ta fidélité et tes mots encourageants, les reviews sont le seul tribut des auteurs de fanfics, et c'est à ça que je mesure le succès qu'elle rencontre auprès du public. Je me dis que si tu me laisses une review à chaque chapitre, c'est que chacun d'entre eux t'a plu, et si c'est le cas, c'est que chacun d'entre eux a valu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour les écrire ! Alors merci !

_**yakumo17**_ : le manque de reviews peut s'expliquer par le fait que les chapitres ont été publiés rapidement, mais je dois te remercier car tu as largement participé à faire exploser ma boite mail !

merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait réellement plaisir !

_**zelnazoo**_ : en tout cas toi aussi tu t'es mise en tête de rattraper le manque de reviews ! 2 en un coup ! Kyaaaaaaa !!! je suis toute heureuse, j'aurais pas écris pour rien !!!

_**bliblou**_ : J'adore tes reviews, moi qui ai adoré ta fic "happy days" ! Navrée d'avoir été un frein à ta vessie ! mais je t'en prie, je ne te demande pas tant de sacrifices !!! lol !!! en tout cas merci pour ta review encourageante !!! mon but est atteint je vois, faire plaisir et divertir, faire passer des bons et des mauvais moments ! Nan mais 7 reviews à toi toute seule en une seule fois, il est clair que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel phénomène.

Bisoux à tous les gens !!!

Fleurdorient yaoiste !!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Toi mon garde-fou**_

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Désolée pour ce retard, mais nous avons eu un décès dans notre entourage proche. Mes amis et moi avons été quelque peu accaparés suite à cette triste nouvelle. J'avais promis ce chapitre pour mercredi au plus tard, mais je n'ai eu le temps de le finaliser et le poster que aujourd'hui. C'est assez dommage, étant donné qu'il était déjà écrit dans sa majorité, et qu'il ne restait plus que quelques paragraphes et le postage. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard. Je n'aime pas vraiment trahir une promesse, c'est trahir la personne à qui on l'a faite. J'espère ne pas avoir trop déçu les personnes qui attendaient ce chapitre.

_**chapitre 8 : (deuxième partie)**_

le dîner se passa sans aucune anicroches. Il fut décidé que dès le lendemain matin, Juliette procèderait aux préparatifs pour invoquer un dragon. Celui ci, de taille gigantesque, se placerait sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard, en veille permanente, et assurerais la sécurité du château. Sahriz, devrait mettre en places diverses barrières afin de renforcer celles déjà existantes. Cyzia requit l'aide de Ron, Hermione, et Severus afin de confectionner davantage de potions de guérison, soin, et propres au Veela. Cela constituerait un stock de départ. L'aménagement de tout ce petit monde dans le manoir de Sahriz se ferait dans trois jours, le temps de permettre tous les préparatifs.

Après le dessert, crème au chocolat, dont Harry et Ron se resservirent à deux reprises, Dobby vint débarrasser le couvert. Les discussions continuèrent autour de cafés ou autres boissons plus digestives pour certains. Dobby fut rappelé par Harry pour être félicité pour son travail.

« - Merci Harry Potter, monsieur ! Dobby vit que pour vous satisfaire ! Maitre Harry Potter veut il taper sur la tête de Dobby pour se détendre ?

- Non ! Non, non, merci Dobby, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! De plus tu es un elfe de maison libre, alors moi c'est Harry, et non maitre Harry Potter.

- D'accord ! Si maitre Harry le désire !

Harry soupira.

- Je suppose que c'est tout ce que j'obtiendrais...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Rémus, après une discussion privée avec Severus, Draco et Minerva, fut chargé de partir effectuer une recherche. Harry en fut déçu. On lui cachait encore quelque chose. Mais Draco releva son menton boudeur d'un index pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« - Harry, ne vas pas imaginer des chose encore...

- Je n'imagine rien, je constate encore vos cachotteries.

- Harry, on t'a pourtant dit qu'il y avait un seul domaine, où effectivement, on te cacherait tout. Et c'est le cas. Promets moi encore que tu ne vas pas chercher à en découvrir le secret. Tu réduirait à néant tous les efforts qu'on a pu faire jusqu'à présent.

Harry renforça sa moue boudeuse, mais Draco ne céda pas. Il semblait y tenir beaucoup. C'était pas de sa faute si il était si curieux et méfiant. On lui avait caché tellement de choses depuis son enfance ! Rechercher la vérité était devenu comme un second instinct de survie. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Draco. Et puis si il s'agissait, d'une surprise, un cadeau pour lui, ça ne pouvait pas être dangereux. Alors petit à petit, il abandonna sa grimace infantile, et sourit au blond.

« - D'accord. Je ne chercherais pas. Mais promettez moi de faire attention à vous.

Son visage se fit triste un instant.

« - Un cadeau est amer, lorsqu'il exige un sacrifice...

Tout le monde s'était tu. Malgré le fait que la phrase ait été prononcée sur un ton faible, elle avait été saisie par toutes les oreilles. Tout le monde se tourna vers le Gryffondor. Draco lui prit la main, puis le tira à lui, le faisant s'asseoir en travers, sur ses genoux. Il cala la tête du brun entre son épaule et son cou, et l'entoura de ses bras pour bien le maintenir contre lui. Ron et Hermione furent en un instant près d'eux. Ils avaient compris le problème. Ils se placèrent de part et d'autre du blond, Hermione face à Harry, Ron dans son dos. Harry se sentait bien dans ce cocon. Alors il se laissa aller à raconter ce qui le minait.

« - Pour me prouver qu'il serait toujours là, pour me faire le cadeau de sa présence près de moi, pour me montrer que non, jamais plus je serais seul. Il est mort ce jour là.

Draco ne comprit pas de suite. Mais Ron et Hermione eux, avaient saisi à qui Harry faisait allusion.

« - Il était drôle tu sais. Il aurait fait un père lamentable, mais même si on s'est côtoyé peu de temps. Il a toujours su lire en moi. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire des tonnes. De m'expliquer longuement. Il me voyait, et il savait ce que j'avais. Alors je n'avais pas besoin de mettre des mots sur des pensées confuses. Lui me prenait dans ses bras, me réconfortait et me consolait. Ensuite, il me parlait et là, il avait toujours su viser juste. Il me rassurait. Et dans ces moments là, je me sentais bien. Enfin la sensation d'avoir une famille. Il était ma seule famille...

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues. Peu à peu tous saisirent de qui le jeune homme parlait. Le nom du disparu flotta dans tous les esprits.

Harry releva la tête vers Draco. Il plongea son regard triste et embué dans le sien.

« - Tu as ses yeux tu sais. Pas ceux de ton père, ceux de Sirius...

Draco sourit. Toute la tablée fut touchée par cette simple phrase. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte de la portée de son compliment. Draco avait toujours souffert de cette ressemblance que les autres prenaient l'habitude de toujours faire remarquer. Non, il n'était pas la copie conforme de ce monstre. Et aujourd'hui, Harry, en une simple phrase l'avait rassuré sur ce fait.

« - Merci Harry... Mais je te rassures. Pas de sacrifice. C'est Rémus qui y va, simplement à cause de son fort odorat, requis pour cette mission, qui en fait n'en est pas vraiment une. Imagines toi, une herbe particulière. Si par exemple, elle ressemble exactement à de la lavande, est noyée dans un bosquet de lavande mais n'est pas de la lavande. Comment la distinguer de la lavande ?

- Par son manque d'odeur. Elle n'aura certainement pas l'odeur de la lavande. Voire même une odeur différente.

- Et bien voilà. Par contre, par sa localisation, comme je disait noyée dans un bosquet de lavande, il sera difficile pour un nez humain d'en faire la distinction. Severus est doué dans ce domaine, son nez est rodé dans la différenciation des odeurs de plantes. Et pourtant, il n'a pas pu le faire. Et qui à ton avis, ici, possède un nez encore plus fin que Severus ?

- Rémus ! Ou plutôt Lunard !

- Tu as tout compris. Cette mission n'est pas dangereuse. Mais elle requiert tout simplement une caractéristique que peu ont. Rémus n'est pas seulement un combattant hors pair. Je sais que tu as le souvenir de ses envois répétitifs en missions pour l'Ordre. Et également le danger qu'il risquait dans chacune de ces missions. Mais rassures toi. Cette tâche, il l'effectuera cette nuit, tout en restant dans l'enceinte du château. Alors tu vois. Aucun risque.

- Oui... Excuses moi, j'aurais du te faire confiance... Vous faire confiance.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Harry étouffa un bâillement. Sous le sourire de l'assemblée. Hermione leva sa baguette et l'agita dans les airs.

« - Tempus !

Des chiffres de fumée rouge se formèrent, et affichèrent une heure du matin. Étant donné l'heure tardive, les convives décidèrent de rejoindre chacun leurs pénates. Seuls restèrent Draco, Harry, cyz, Ron et Hermione.

« - Harry ? J'aurais besoin de te faire passer un rapide examen. Une routine. C'est simplement pour m'assurer que ton aura est stable, après ta dernière crise.

- D'accord. Pareil que la dernière fois, dans le salon ?

- Oui, ce sera parfait. Allons-y comme cela tu pourras dormir juste après.

Harry se leva, quittant avec regret les genoux et les bras du blonds. Il lui donna un petit baiser en se levant. Draco en fit étonné, mais accueillit le geste avec plaisir.

Harry et Cyz se dirigèrent dans le salon, ruinant les projets d'un certain blond, qui lui cette nuit, n'avais pas prévu de dormir beaucoup. Harry sembla s'en être rendu compte car au moment de franchir la porte de la salle à manger, il se retourna pour adresser un sourire désolé à son Veela. Draco, touché, soupira, haussa les épaules, puis sourit aussi au brun. Le rassurant. Lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.

Hermione amusée pas l'échange vint vers lui, suivie du rouquin.

« - Vous êtes mignons.

- Mon dieu, quelle horreur ! Traites moi de Poufsouffle tant que tu y es !

Il avait pris un air outré, qui fit rire la jeune femme. Il reprit une expression plus sérieuse, puis s'adressa à Ron.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait tant souffert de la disparition de son parrain.

- Quand c'est arrivé, on était là avec 'Mione. Je peux te dire qu'il était tellement enragé après Bellatrix, qui en était responsable, qu'il l'a poursuivie seul, dans les couloirs du ministère, pour lui jeter un impardonnable. Il a encore plus enragé, de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas la tuer. À cette époque, il était encore inapte à lancer un impardonnable. Même si il a montré qu'il résistait à deux d'entre eux. C'est durant son entrainement avec ton parrain qu'il a pu développer la capacité de lancer des sorts de magie noire, et les impardonnables. Harry ne nous a jamais dit comment ton parrain y était arrivé, cependant, il les lançait avec aisance lors de la bataille finale, alors qu'il subissait un véritable blocage avant.

Toujours est il que quand on est revenu du ministère, Dumbledore a amené Harry avec lui dans son bureau. Harry y a tout cassé. Il ne lançait aucun sort. Mais il était tellement amer, en colère, peiné et meurtri que sa magie agissait toute seule. Quand Dumbledore a ramené ce soir là, Harry évanoui d'épuisement, il nous a avoué avoir eu peur.

- Je vois. Dumbledore était puissant, mais il n'avait pas réussi à canaliser la magie de Harry.

- En effet. Ensuite, il a passé plus d'une semaine, dans son lit avec les rideaux fermés. Les deux premiers jours, il n'avait pas pensé aux sorts de silence. Et je te jure que ça nous a déchiré le cœur, aux potes et moi, le l'entendre gémir et pleurer, tout en appelant son parrain. Je te jure qu'à l'époque, si j'avais la certitude qu'en passant cette foutue arche, je pouvais ramener son parrain, je l'aurais fait sans me poser plus de questions.

- Ron ! Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Et Harry, comment aurait il pris ta disparition ?

- Elle a raison Weasley. Harry refuse les sacrifices. En revanche, se sacrifier lui-même pour ses amis ou sa famille ne lui aurait posé aucun problème. J'ai su qu'il avait voulu retourner au Ministère pour y chercher Sirius, que s'est t-il passé à l'époque ?

Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole pour lui expliquer.

- Ron est venu me prévenir dès qu'il a vu Harry préparer ses affaires. Je suis allée voir le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau, et nous avons contacté les professeurs Dumbledore et Lupin via la cheminée de son bureau. Ils nous y ont rejoint aussitôt qu'ils ont compris la portée du danger. Le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Severus de nous rejoindre, ainsi qu'au professeur Flitwick. Hagrid aussi est venu nous porter main forte. Et nous avons tous du lutter contre Harry. Je te jure, que ça nous a fait mal au cœur. Mais il fallait. Hagrid a finalement réussi à l'assommer. Nous l'avons entravé, bien ficelé. Il a été soigné par Madame Pomfresh, et le professeur Dumbledore est venu lui rendre visite à son réveil. Ils ont eu une longue discussion, et Harry s'est apparemment calmé. Du moins, on n'a plus eu à l'empêcher de se rendre au Ministère.

- En effet, il a laissé tomber, mais je te jure que des fois, son regard dès qu'on parlait des Mangemorts faisait peur !

- J'ai pas de mal à le comprendre. Sirius a été sa seule famille aimante. Harry était orphelin, n'a pas eu le temps de bien connaître ses parents. Et quand aux Moldus chez qui il a vécu, durant les dix années suivant la disparition de ses parents, on peut pas dire qu'ils débordaient d'amour à son encontre.

- Ils le traitaient comme un chien ! Une fois avec mes frères, quand on est allé le chercher l'été précédent notre deuxième année, il était enfermé dans une chambre, avec des barreaux aux fenêtres ! Et son oncle a voulu l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard ! Ainsi que dans le monde magique ! Son monde !

- Je vois. Si jamais le destin les met sur ma route, ils comprendront rapidement que je suis rôdé en sorts de torture ! En tout cas, cela me conforte dans l'idée qu'on a eue. J'espère que tout ce passera comme on l'a décidé. En tout cas, avec l'ingrédient que Rémus nous apportera, nous auront tout le nécessaire pour la potion. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à travailler le rituel. Ce sera ton rôle Hermione, avec notre directrice. Tes recherches sont importantes. Severus vous portera main forte avec ses connaissances. Il dispose aussi de livres adéquats et se tient à votre disposition pour vous les fournir. Sahriz connait le rituel. Elle vous aidera aussi.

- Tu as bien changé Draco...

- Non. Disons que je peux enfin être moi, pas une copie d'un autre.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête. Ils savaient qui était l'autre. Un sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres en pensant à la réflexion que le brun avait eu plus tôt. Le comparant à Sirius et non à Lucius.

« - Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il nous faut nous reposer un peu. La journée de demain va être longue et épuisante. Vos chambres ont été installées en face des nôtres, je vous laisse prendre vos marques, je m'en vais rejoindre un Gryffondor qui doit dormir sur un canapé, à cause d'un examen. Je pense qu'il sera mieux dans un lit.

- D'accord ! Prends soin de mon petit frère, nous allons dormir nous aussi. Bonne nuit la Fouine !

Hermione grimaça aux paroles de son petit ami, et s'apprêta à lui frapper le bras pour signifier son désaccord mais fut stoppée par la réponse du blond.

- T'inquiète, je m'occupe de Harry. Bonne nuit Weasmoche ! Bonne nuit Hermione !

- Bonne nuit Draco.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Cyz attendait, bien assise sur un fauteuil, l'arrivée du Veela qui ne saurait tarder. Elle contemplait Harry qui dormait. Elle l'avait installé sur le canapé avant de débuter son examen, et il s'y était endormi, serein. Elle l'avait recouvert d'une chaude couverture et le regardait dormir depuis. L'aura de Harry semblait avoir acquis un certain équilibre. La présence de Draco à ses cotés ne semblait pas y être étrangère. Il était bien plus apaisé que lors du premier examen. Elle en fut heureuse pour le couple.

Une porte qui s'ouvrit la tira de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête et vit Draco qui entrait. Il referma la porte doucement, évitant de la faire claquer pour ne pas réveiller l'endormi. Il s'avança jusqu'à la Médicomage et s'accroupit à ses cotés.

« - Alors, il va bien ?

- Tout est parfait. Son aura est apaisée, et je pense que tu y es pour quelque chose.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas la raison de ce changement. Cyz en le voyant, décida de l'éclairer.

« - Ce n'est peut être pas une certitude, mais le fait que votre relation fonctionne, et qu'il soit entouré d'amour peut avoir eu cette conséquence de stabiliser son aura. Je pense aussi que ton aura Veela accentue ce fait. Tu sais que le Veela agit toujours dans le but de protéger son compagnon et de lui apporter un certain bien-être. Je pense donc que la créature en toi, a pu, par son aura, apaiser celle de Harry afin qu'il atteigne ce fameux bien-être.

- Je vois. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire cela, du moins, si c'est bien ça, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir fait.

- C'est souvent inconscient pour les Veelas. En tout cas rassures-toi, c'est très positif. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai moi aussi du repos à prendre pour demain, sans compter les préparatifs au départ.

- Oui je comprends. Bon courage, et merci encore pour Harry.

- Mais de rien, il est adorable ce garçon. Sans compter que je le trouve admirable. Il ira loin, très loin.

- Je le pense aussi...

Son regard attendris tourné vers le brun endormi, fit sourire la Médicomage.

- J'y vais. Bonne nuit Draco.

- Passez une bonne nuit vous aussi.

- Tut tut !!

- Pardon ! Passes une bonne nuit toi aussi !

- Je préfère !

Elle se tourna souriante, laissant le couple seul. Elle quitta les appartements des Fondateurs pour regagner ses propres quartiers.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Draco se dirigea vers Harry, il enleva la couverture et souleva le brun, façon princesse, pour le mener à sa propre chambre. D'accord, il ne ferait pas de folies ce soir avec Harry, mais il était hors de question que le brun dort autrement qu'avec lui ! Sur son chemin, il manqua de tomber nez à nez avec... Hermione !

« - Ah ! Euh... Draco ! Je cherchais... Les toilettes !

Draco rit, pas dupe des réelles intentions de la jeune femme.

- Hermione, si c'est la chambre de Ron que tu cherchais à rejoindre, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Évites juste d'insulter mon intelligence en me servant une excuse plus que douteuse. Tu sais bien que les toilettes sont dans la salle de bain contigüe à ta chambre.

- Désolée... C'est simplement que personne ne sais que notre relation à Ron et moi en est à ce point. Et ça nous va très bien comme ça. Disons que ça nous évite les allusions de ses frères, et les traditionnelles pressions, question mariage, de nos parents respectifs. On aimerait bien en profiter un peu. Je ne pense pas que c'est mal. Pourrais tu garder ceci pour toi ?

- Promis. C'est pas à moi de juger votre relation, mais je ne vois rien de mal là-dedans. Il en est de même pour Harry et moi.

- Oui, mais dans notre cas, c'est un peu différent. Je suis une fille Draco, et les risques de grossesse sont présents.

- Tut tut tut, Hermione, je t'avais connue plus intelligente. Aurais tu oublié que je suis un Veela ? Oui, je sais que tu avais deviné. Ensuite dois-je te rappeler que Harry est un sorcier très puissant ?

- Oh mon dieu ! Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte dans les ouvrages ? Vous pouvez effectivement...

- Ne tirons pas de plans sur la comète veux-tu. Je ne pense pas que Harry soit au courant de cette opportunité. Pour l'instant il n'a pas manifester le désir d'avoir des enfants, et on le comprendrais aisément. Avec tous les dangers qui lui tournent autour, je ne pense pas qu'il ait songé à la question. Mais quand il en éprouvera le besoin, alors je compte lui en parler. En attendant, gardes ça pour toi, on peut dire que c'est un échange de bons procédés.

- Tu as ma parole Draco. Je ne dirais rien. Mais compte sur toi pour me l'apprendre si jamais...

- Oui, il y a de fortes chances que toi et Ron soyez les premiers avertis, ainsi que Cyz...

- Je suis contente pour vous deux ! C'est fantastique ! Je te laisse, Ron doit se demander ce qui me retarde.

- D'accord, moi j'ai un brun à coucher. Au fait ! Pensez bien au sort de silence !

Hermione qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la chambre du rouquin, sursauta. Et tourna un visage rouge au Serpentard qui riait doucement pour ne pas réveiller Harry, toujours dans ses bras.

- Draco !! Tu n'as pas honte !!

- Hermione, voyons, je suis Serpentard, pas Gryffondor. Je ne connais même pas ce mot !

Il se tourna, riant encore, laissant la jeune femme encore rougissante, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il avait une sensation de déjà vu. Une étreinte chaleureuse, sa tète portée par un bras, l'autre enroulé autour de lui. Un corps blanc pressé contre le sien. Des battements de cœur apaisants. Il entrouvrit les paupières pour voir qu'il était en caleçon, et qu'il en était de même pour le blond. Il tendit le nez pour humer un peu plus l'odeur du blond. Il aimait cette odeur. Elle était unique, propre à Draco. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la sentir. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux, et leva la tête pour voir le visage de Draco endormi. Les cheveux platine, décoiffés entouraient son visage avec féérie. Oui il était beau son ange.

Il se tortilla un peu pour venir poser un petit baiser sur les lèvres roses. Draco, dans son sommeil tendit le cou pour prolonger le contact. Cela fit sourire Harry. Alors il recommença avec le même résultat. À la quatrième fois, il garda ses lèvres un peu plus longtemps contre celles du blond. Mais les lèvres en face s'ouvrirent et une langue vint titiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrit alors la bouche, l'invitant à l'explorer et venir dire bonjour à sa compagne.

Il ne réalisa qu'après une bonne minute que pour l'embrasser ainsi, Draco devait être réveillé. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur deux perles argentées. En effet, d'après l'air amusé de Draco, il s'était bien fait avoir !

Harry cessa le baiser, acceptant les faits de bonne grâce et enroula ses bras autour du cou blanc.

- Bonjour Draco.

- Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi ?

- Oui. Je suppose que c'est toi qui m'a emmené ici, il me semble m'être endormi sur le canapé pendant que Cyz m'examinait.

- En effet, c'est bien moi.

- Merci alors.

Draco fit une moue boudeuse qui étonna Harry.

- Un peu petit comme remerciement ça !

Harry se mit à rire, au grand plaisir du blond. Il se colla plus franchement à Draco et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le faisant gémir sous l'assaut. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'air vint à manquer.

- Et là, c'est une taille de merci acceptable tu crois ?

- C'est parfait ! Autre chose aurait été meilleur encore, mais nous manquons de temps. On doit se préparer, nous avons pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

- Oui, j'aurais bien aimé rester au lit encore un peu, mais tu as raison.

Harry se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. À mi-chemin, il se retourna vers le blond qui sortait juste du lit.

« - Désolé Draco, mais même si je souhaite le contraire, j'y vais seul. J'ai peur que si on y va ensemble, on se laisse... Distraire, dirons nous. Donc tu iras après moi. Comme ça on perdra pas de temps.

Draco fit la moue, mais dut accepter la situation. Bien sûr qu'il se laisserait distraire si il accompagnait le brun. Et une bataille d'eau ne faisait pas partie de ses projets. Alors il adressa un hochement d'acceptation au brun, qui fila sous la douche, et resta à ruminer dans sa barbe. Il se leva finalement et rassembla ses affaires pour sa douche. Il prit un peignoir, l'enfila, et se dirigea dans la chambre du brun pour lui prendre aussi des affaires. Si il sortait vêtu seulement d'une serviette sur les hanches, il ne garantissait pas pouvoir se retenir. Rien que cette pensée lui valut un début d'érection.

Il souffla pour se calmer, et imagina Rusard, faisant des choses avec ce crapaud rose d'Ombrage. Un vrai carnage de libido. Il en frissonna d'horreur, et ainsi calmé, fouilla un peu dans les affaires du brun, et choisi une paire de jeans bleus délavé à quelques endroits, mais très seyant, il prit une chemise décorées de fines rayures, de différentes teintes de verts. Elle semblait assez chaude donc Harry serait à son aise. Il prit encore un boxer et une paire de chaussettes et fit le trajet pour revenir dans sa chambre.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et, le regard tourné obstinément vers le sol pour ne pas voir la silhouette de Harry à travers la cabine de verre, posa les habits du brun sur la commode.

- Je t'ai ramené des vêtements. Je les pose là.

- Merci Draco. J'avais oublié. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

Draco marmonna à voix haute.

- Je sais pas mais avec moi, là, je sais à peu près ce que l'on ferait.

- Pardon ? Excuses moi Draco, avec l'eau qui coule, je ne t'ai pas entendu.

- Oh non, rien. Je parlais tout seul.

- Ah. J'en ai bientôt fini. J'arrive.

- Ok je t'attends dans la chambre dans ce cas !

Il fuit pratiquement dans la chambre, reprenant une respiration plus régulière. Il se mit à jeter quelques sorts pour faire le lit, aérer la pièce, faire un peu de rangement en attendant que le brun arrive.

Harry pénétra dans la chambre dix minutes plus tard, habillé, on ne peux pas dire coiffé, mais bon, c'est pas de sa faute aussi. Puis faut dire que ce style lui allait bien.

- J'ai fini, tu peux y aller.

- Merci. Tu peux aller déjeuner en attendant. Hermione et Ron doivent déjà y être. Severus et Cyz aussi. Je fais vite et je te rejoins.

- D'accord.

Harry se tourna pour se diriger vers la porte, mais s'y arrêta, fit volte face, puis revint sur ses pas. Il se mit devant Draco et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres.

- À toute à l'heure !

- À toute à l'heure...

Harry repartit, tout sourire, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Draco était resté figé. Harry était si mignon avec ses bisous, qu'il l'aurait bouffé sur place ! Il ne savait pas le brun aussi avide de contact. Il tentait de lui laisser une certaine liberté, de se mettre des limites afin de ne pas étouffer le brun. Mais contre toute attente, c'était Harry qui était demandeur de ces contacts. Il en était heureux. Il partit sous la douche avec un sourire béat.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Lorsque Draco franchit les portes de la salle à manger, tout le monde était déjà attablé et les discussions fusaient. Il prit place, souhaitant le bonjour à tous. Il vit que Harry mangeait avec la main gauche, fait étonnant vu qu'il était droitier, tout comme lui-même. Peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose dans la main droite. Son serpent ? Apparemment non, Sly était blotti autour de son cou. Intrigué, il jeta un œil sous la table pour voir la main en question sagement posée sur sa propre cuisse. Draco s'avoua perdu. La main ne semblait pas blessée.

Harry le regardait s'interroger à son sujet depuis quelques instant. Il attendit que le blond finisse de s'installer, et commence à manger pour agir. Draco prit sa serviette pour la poser sur se genoux puis... Fut incapable de relever sa main gauche. Elle était prisonnière de la main de Harry. Confus, il leva le regard sur le visage de son compagnon... Qui souriait ! Il s'était joué de lui manifestement. Il avait laissé sa main immobile pour pouvoir prendre la sienne ! Cette constatation fit sourire Draco. Il reprit son repas avec enthousiasme. Le brun semblait ne plus vouloir se décoller de lui ! Il en fut heureux.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Juliette semblait en admiration devant son travail. La taille semblait bonne, le gabarit aussi. Sahriz viendrait tout à l'heure pour en tester les réflexes à l'aide de sorts typiquement sombres. Elle quitta sa position accroupie, pour finir debout, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire fier et satisfait sur les lèvres. C'est ainsi que Harry et Draco la trouvèrent lorsqu'ils étaient sortis faire une promenade, histoire de profiter encore un peu, de leur présence en ces lieux.

« - Salut Juliette. Tu prends une dernière fois l'air de Poudlard avant notre départ ?

- Il y a de ça Harry. Mais en fait je ne me tournais pas vraiment les pouces. Je viens de terminer mon invocation, et je dois dire que je suis plutôt fière du résultat !

- Ah bon ?

Draco semblait confus, Harry avait tourné la tête en direction du château, et la pencha sur le coté droit.

« - Je sens effectivement quelque chose. C'est en haut. Je dirais au niveau des tours. Mais même si je pousse un peu ma magie, je n'arrive pas à en discerner la forme, seulement la magie.

- C'est normal Harry. Cette invocation est particulière. Seul l'invocateur peut la voir. Ou les personne qu'elle désigne. Donnez moi votre main gauche tous les deux.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent, puis tendirent leurs mains. La Mage de Combat, se mordit le pouce, l'égratignant au sang, puis à l'aide de son liquide vital, inscrivit sur la paume de chacun des deux garçons, un kanji japonais. Elle saisit ensuite les mains, des siennes, et se concentra quelques secondes, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, une petite décharge électrique chatouilla les mains des deux jeunes hommes.

« - Vous pouvez regarder désormais.

Devant son sourire, les deux garçons se retournèrent pour faire face au château... Et firent un bond, reculant de quelques pas. Leurs exclamations de stupeur tira un rire amusé à la jeune femme.

« - Je vous présente... Ah ben je sais pas comment l'appeler celui-là tiens !

- Euh... Énorme...

- Non Draco, ce n'est pas un nom ça !

- Euh... Gargantua ?

- Ah non c'est moche ça !

- J'avoue ne pas connaître son espèce. Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait des renards de cette taille. Et je ne parle même pas du poids qu'il doit avoir ! Mais comment fait t-il par Merlin pour ne pas écraser l'édifice ?

- Secret de fabrication mon cher... Que je ne te livrerais pas ! Ha ha ha ! Franchement, n'est il pas magnifique !

- Il fait peur mais bon, je suppose que son boulot ne sera pas de servir de peluche à nos ennemis. Je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un renard en fait. Sinon il y a un petit problème avec le nombre de queues qu'il possède...

- Bien vu Harry ! Ce n'est effectivement pas vraiment un renard. Il s'agit d'un Kitsune. Un monstre du folklore oriental. Celui ci possède une grande force, et ses queues lui servent d'armes. Il peut ainsi balayer d'un seul coup de l'une d'elles, des rangs entiers de nos adversaires, tout en étant invisible. Il saura faire la différence entre les élèves et les personnes habilitées à franchir les limites du domaine, et les ennemis.

Je viens juste de finir le rituel d'invocation. Je vais me reposer un peu, c'est assez fatiguant tout de même. Sahriz viendra jeter quelques sorts à cette merveille pour la tester un peu plus tard. Vous pourrez assister au spectacle, vu que vous voyer... Ah zut c'est vrai, cette merveille n'a toujours pas de nom !

- ...Il a l'air... Électrique... Peut être éclair en japonais, il me semble que tu aimes le pratiquer.

- En effet, j'adore les sonorités de cette langue. Donc éclair... Den'kou...

Harry, Juliette et Draco grimacèrent. Pas très joli comme nom en effet. Draco se frotta le menton, perplexe.

- Vu la taille, on ne parle plus vraiment d'un éclair ni même d'une banale électricité. Moi, je vois plus dans le domaine du tonnerre, du violent orage...

- Oui un tonnerre, c'est pas mal. Ça donnerait quoi en japonais Juliette ?

- Kaminari, c'est pas mal du tout ! Bien joué vous deux ! Bon ben comme je disais, comme vous pouvez voir Kaminari, vous pourrez assister au petit combat test. Moi je vais piquer un petit somme. Histoire de récupérer le sang que cette invocation m'a coutée. C'est pas le tout, mais j'ai une vampire à nourrir ce soir moi !

Les deux garçons rirent. Ils la saluèrent et décidèrent de continuer leur petite balade avant de rentrer. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la matinée à préparer leurs affaires en vue de leur prochain voyage. Harry avait tout de même l'impression que Draco le gardait à ses cotés pour l'occuper. Ils n'avaient pas croisé les autres. Tous étaient affairés de leurs cotés. Enfin, ça leur permettait de passer du temps seuls, ailleurs que dans une chambre. Pris d'une brusque poussée de bien-être, il saisit vivement la main de son Veela, puis se mit à courir, parcourant l'étendue verte pour faire le tour du château, trainant un blond surpris derrière lui. Il finit sa course dans la roseraie du château.

Heureusement que Draco avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent leurs capes. Il sentait l'air se rafraichir. Le voyant traversé de frissons, Draco vint se placer devant lui avec un petit sourire canaille. Harry le regarda sans comprendre. Le blond prit la main du brun pour le tirer jusqu'à un banc, devant un magnifique massif de roses blanches. Draco s'assit à califourchon sur le banc, et fit installer Harry de la même façon, entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse. Il déboutonna sa propre cape, qu'il agrandit légèrement d'un coup de baguette. Il défit également celle de Harry. Harry se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il avait froid et ne comprenait pas le manège du Veela.

Soudain, Draco le saisit par la taille d'un bras, et les épaules d'un autre, puis le colla à lui. Il referma la cape sur Harry, les enveloppant tous deux dans un délicieux cocon de chaleur. Harry sentit les bras de Draco l'entourer sous la cape, le maintenant bien contre lui. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte, et soupira d'aise. Le vêtement était assez large pour eux, et l'épaisseur et la douceur du tissu ravissait le brun. Il se tortilla contre le blond pour caler sa tête contre le cou de Draco. Le blond rit un peu de l'attitude enfantine du brun. Il était des moments, comme celui-ci, où le Survivant s'effaçait, devant l'enfant que Harry n'avait jamais pu être. Il s'en voulut de gâcher un tel moment de tendresse.

« - Harry, je vais devoir partir faire quelque chose ce soir...

Il sentit Harry se tendre brusquement dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte.

« - Ce sera dangereux ?

C'était un murmure, un simple murmure. Mais Draco y sentit l'inquiétude réelle du brun. Il en fut touché. Il se résolut à ne pas lui mentir.

- Peut être un peu. Tu vois, je ne te le caches pas. Mais j'ai un petit plus qui fait je m'en sortirais comme un chef. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je reviendrais sain et sauf, et tu seras la première personne que je viendrais voir à mon retour. Cette mission ne devrait pas durer plus de quelques heures, mais il est préférable qu'elle se fasse de nuit.

- C'est absolument nécessaire que ce soit fait ce soir ? Ça peut pas attendre quelques jours ?

- Non, je suis désolé. Normalement, je devais y aller la semaine prochaine. Mais en raison de notre départ, les plans ont changé. La chose que je dois récupérer, et dont je ne te dirais rien, doit être en notre possession, avant notre départ. Donc je vais devoir y aller cette nuit. Je serais probablement rentré avant l'aube.

- Qui part avec toi ?

Draco sembla hésiter. Harry le sentit et pivota la tête pour voir le visage du blond.

- Severus m'accompagne...

- Mais ?

- Quoi ?

- Draco, je vois bien qu'il y a un mais. Dis moi, quel est le problème ?

- Il ne peut pas vraiment accomplir cette mission. Comment pourrais-je t'expliquer... Disons que cela se passe dans une grotte, dont l'entrée est gardée par quelque chose. Le fait que je suis Veela me permet de passer cette chose.

- Je vois... Dis moi où cela se passera t-il ?

- Non Harry.

- Pourquoi non ?

- Parce que tu pourrais me suivre, je le sais. Et je refuse de te mettre en danger. Cette choses tu ne pourras pas la passer, même sous la cape de ton père.

- Draco, ce que tu viens de me dire n'est pas pour me rassurer. Tu penses sincèrement que j'ai pour habitude d'envoyer les autres au casse-pipe pendant que je me tourne les pouces bien en sécurité ?

- Non. Je sais Harry. Je te connais. Bien plus que tu ne le penses... Je sais par exemple que tu as suivi des membres de l'ordre en mission, caché sous cette fameuse cape, et que tu as pris des risques énormes pour être à leurs cotés. Alors que tout était fait pour que tu n'y ailles pas du tout. Je me trompes ?

- Non, effectivement...

- D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu peux me prêter cette cape. J'en prendrais soin, je sais la valeur qu'elle a à tes yeux. Je te la ramènerais, entière, en même temps que moi.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Promis, j'en prendrais soin...

- Pas la cape idiot ! Je... Je parlais de toi ! Tu me promets de faire attention ?

- Promis Harry, je reviendrais en un seul morceau.

Harry regarda encore le visage de son Veela, cherchant la certitude dans les paroles du blond, puis apparemment satisfait, il se retourna et se repositionna dans les bras du blond. Ils passèrent là une bonne heure, le regard perdu dans les massifs de fleurs sans réellement les voir, profitant seulement de la chaleur partagée de leurs corps.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Le déjeuner fut l'occasion à tout le monde de faire le point sur les préparatifs. Les tâches restantes furent évoquées et assignées à qui de droit. Harry se sentit étranger à toute cette agitation. Aucune tâche ne lui était confiée. Rémus était revenu de son expédition de recherche avec l'ingrédient demandé. Il ne portait aucune blessure, ce qui rassura le brun. Rémus dut sentir son inquiétude, puisqu'il se tourna vers Harry, et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ce sourire semblait dire, je suis heureux que tu t'inquiète, ça me touche, mais tout va bien. Alors il sourit à son parrain par procuration, le remerciant par ce geste.

Cependant, Harry resta quelque peu silencieux. Mis à part cet échange avec Rémus, il ne participait pas aux conversations, ni semblait réagir à celles ci. Draco le remarqua. Il prit la main de Harry, et la serra doucement. Il comprenait ce que ressentait le brun. Il avait de tout temps, depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique, été de toutes les batailles. Et là, il devait se sentir inutile, impuissant. Ce ne devait pas être agréable comme sensation.

« - Tu m'es indispensable Harry.

Bien qu'il fut étonné de cette réplique sortie de nulle part, le brun sourit. Il releva un visage plein de gratitude envers le blond.

« - Merci Draco.

Draco fut rassuré, mais ne lâcha pas la main du brun pour autant. Il continua son repas ainsi.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Draco et Harry passèrent l'après-midi ensemble. Ils assistèrent aux « tests » que Sahriz fit subir au Kitsune. Les sorts compliqués et meurtriers fusèrent. Harry sentait cette magie si sombre. C'était intense. La vampire n'esquivait pas les sorts, se contentant de les repousser d'un gracieux mouvement de la main. Elle se contentait d'agiter son index pour les lancer, ou de cligner des yeux. Harry n'avait jamais vu une personne se battre ainsi. Il maniait la magie sans baguette, et faisait à peut près les mêmes gestes et mimiques, mais c'était différent de les voir effectués par une autre personne.

La vampire s'acharna durant une heure, puis satisfaite, s'attaqua à renforcer les barrières de Poudlard, par d'autres, en utilisant divers rituels basés sur son sang. Elle s'entailla le poignet de l'ongle, et déposa quelques gouttes à des points de dix pas d'intervalle tout autour du château. Une fois fini, elle récita des incantations dans diverses langues, allant du latin au roumain, en passant par le slave. Harry aima beaucoup la sonorité de cette langue. La vampire leur expliqua qu'elle avait enterré la veille divers talismans afin de préparer le terrain. Mais le rituel nécessitait de se faire en plein jour, à un moment où les élèves étaient tous en cours pour éviter de les alarmer inutilement ou d'attirer les curieux qui viendraient la gêner.

Elle se coupa une fine mèche de cheveux, et souffla dessus, l'envoyant en direction du château. Harry et Draco virent s'élever du sol un halo de lumière douce. Elle monta jusqu'à atteindre la hauteur du château, puis se referma au dessus. Un voile rouge le traversa, puis la lumière disparut. Le phénomène entier ne dura pas plus de deux minutes, mais impressionna les deux jeunes hommes. Sahriz se redressa, elle avait fini.

« - Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je vais aller me reposer un peu. Ce rituel exige une quantité assez grande de sang, et de force, j'espère que Juliette ne sera pas contre une petite morsure ce soir...

- Je ne pense pas, elle a mentionné qu'elle vous nourrirait ce soir. Donc je pense qu'elle avait prévu le coup.

- Merci de m'en informer Harry. Plus les jours passent, plus je me dis que j'ai bien choisi mon calice, elle me connait bien et va au devant de mes besoins.

- Excusez moi Sahriz, mais j'ai longtemps cru que les vampires choisissaient plutôt un partenaire amoureux pour en faire un calice. Il ne semble pas que ce soit le cas dans votre relation avec Juliette, je me trompes ?

- Pas du tout Draco. Juliette et moi sommes amies, non amantes. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de sentiments l'une envers l'autre, seulement un profond attachement. Je dirais comme celui qui lie Harry à Hermione. On se complète dans différents domaines. L'une comme l'autre, nous anticipons les besoins de l'autre. Elle est assez indépendante, et sait se défendre. Du fait de mon statut royal, mon calice peut facilement devenir la cible de mouvements anarchiques. Je n'ai pas d'inquiétude à son sujet.

Une fois, des opposants l'ont conduite à un piège, elle était seule contre plus d'une trentaine de vampires. Ils la pensaient sans défense, effectivement, elle venait d'arriver dans notre royaume et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'expliquer sa puissance à mes sujets. Elle a fait un carnage. Elle donne l'impression de douceur qui trompe les imbéciles. Mais ils ont sous-estimé sa force. Elle est puissante et a fait face à ces vampires, non les moins forts, toute seule, et les a tous tués. Cet évènement a servi d'exemple aux autres. Dorénavant, les autres vampires s'inclinent sur son passage.

Je ne recherche pas de compagnon pour le moment, j'ai été déçue par bien des hommes. Sans parler de ma position qui attire les convoitises. Juliette semble ne pas vouloir non plus rechercher l'âme sœur. Donc cet arrangement nous convient pour le moment. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'interviendra dans la vie amoureuse de la seconde. Enfin, pour le moment, le problème ne se pose pas, nous verrons bien plus tard...

« - Je crois que je vois ce que vous voulez dire. C'est un partenariat en quelque sorte.

- Tout à fait, un genre de partenariat. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre mes quartiers. Je vous dis à ce soir. Passez une bonne après midi.

- Bon repos.

- Reposez vous bien.

La vampire les laissa là. Elle se dirigea vers le château, et Harry et Draco en firent de même, mais pour s'asseoir au chaud dans le canapé du salon, devant la cheminée, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'endormirent, Draco assis contre le bras du canapé, les jambes allongées, Harry allongé sur lui, la tête sur son ventre, les bras autour de sa taille. Dobby qui passa pour récupérer leurs tasses de thé, les trouva dans cette position.

Il les recouvrit d'un plaid, et ferma les rideaux. Il vit Harry s'agiter un peu dans son sommeil, et grimacer. Mais avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose, il vit Draco, toujours endormi, lever le bras pour la poser sur la tête du brun, fourrer ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène, et commencer un massage apaisant. Cela fonctionna, Harry se détendit visiblement et émit même un soupir de bien-être. L'elfe de maison, ému, décida de s'éclipser, ne voulant pas réveiller les deux garçons par ses gémissements d'émotion.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Severus attendant Draco depuis environ une heure. Ce n'était pas son style d'être aussi en retard. Il présuma que le jeune Potter devait y être pour quelque chose. Cependant il ne pouvait repousser cette entrevue. Draco devait s'entraîner impérativement à développer son aura Veela. Il en aurait grandement besoin ce soir. Il n'était pas question de faire l'impasse sur cet entrainement.

Il décida d'aller le chercher directement dans ses appartements. Il se dirigea vers la tour, entra dans les quartiers des Fondateurs, et arrêta son chemin dans le salon. Il lança un sort approfondissant légèrement le sommeil du brun, et secoua doucement l'épaule du blond pour le réveiller. Il vit Draco papillonner des paupière, puis les ouvrir. Il réalisa la présence de Severus et sembla se rappeler de leur entretien.

- Désolé Severus. Je crois que je t'ai oublié.

- J'ai vu ça. Draco, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, j'ai fait en sorte que Potter ne se réveille pas avant le dîner. Mais nous ne disposons plus que de deux heures pour parfaire ton entrainement. Il serait temps de s'y mettre, et le plus vite possible. Je pars devant, rejoins moi à la Salle sur Demande. Elle nous fournira tout ce qui nous est nécessaire. Essaies de ne pas traîner. Je te laisse te lever, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas particulièrement attendre, donc dépêches toi.

- Oui j'arrive. Laisses moi me lever. Je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, puis laisser un mot à Harry au cas où il se réveillerait avant mon retour, j'en ai pour une dizaine de minutes, et je te rejoins.

- D'accord.

Le Maître de Potions se retourna dans une majestueuse envolée de cape dont il avait le secret, puis quitta les appartements des Fondateurs. Il gagna ensuite la Salle sur Demande et commença à la préparer à ses besoins. Pendant ce temps, Draco se leva précautionneusement, il ne voulait pas réveiller le brun. Il alla dans sa salle de bain pour se rafraichir, et repassa par le salon, où il griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin qu'il posa sur la table basse à l'attention de Harry. Il lui posa un baiser sur la tempe, et après une dernière caresses dans les cheveux, se mit en route pour son entrainement avec son parrain.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il avait compris comment concentrer et diriger son aura Veela. Mais il faut dire que c'était assez épuisant. Lui qui n'aimait pas transpirer, suait à grosses gouttes. Severus était sans pitié et le forçait à maintenir son aura, ce qui lui pompait énormément d'énergie, tout en l'attaquant de divers sorts. Severus était protégé contre l'aura Veela. Il avait pris une potion toutes les demi-heures afin de rester apte à y résister.

Une horloge sur un mur indiqua qu'il était dix-neuf heures et quart. Severus stoppa l'entrainement, donnant quelques derniers conseils à son filleul épuisé. Il était décidément fier de ce jeune homme. Il en avait toujours été convaincu quelque part, celui là ne tournerait pas comme son père. Et ce, malgré toute l'influence que celui-ci avait. Draco s'était distingué durant la guerre. Maintenant, il s'était fixé de protéger le jeune Potter, Severus était sûr qu'il ferait tout en ce sens. Le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui, les yeux brillants d'une détermination sans faille, la chemise collée par la sueur, le souffle court, irait loin. Il le savait.

« - Bon, je vois que tu n'as plus grand chose à apprendre par rapport à la diffusion d'aura. Le fait de ne pas avoir le concours physique de Fleur Weasley, ne nous a pas trop nuit. En tout cas ses indications nous ont tout de même aidé.

- Severus, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Sa grossesse présente quelques risques, donc les voyages par cheminette et transplannages lui sont interdits. Toujours est il qu'elle a accepté d'emblée de répondre à nos hiboux et nous renseigner du mieux qu'elle a pu.

- Cela n'est pas faux. Bon, tu as une demi-heure pour regagner tes quartiers, prendre une douche et te préparer pour le dîner qui sera servi à vingt heures précises. Je vais en faire de même de mon coté. Je te dis à toute à l'heure.

- À toute à l'heure parrain, et merci.

Severus et Draco se quittèrent au bout du couloir du septième étage. L'un regagnant ses cachots, l'autre une tour particulière.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il sentit tout de suite l'absence de Draco à ses cotés. Il regarda la pendule murale pour voir qu'il était dix-neuf heures et quart. Il avait dormi longtemps. Mais pourquoi le blond n'était il pas là ? Il regarda un peu autour de lui, puis vit un message sur la table basse. Il se leva du canapé, puis prit le mot.

_Harry, _

_J'avais quelques préparatifs prévus avec Severus. _

_Je serais de retour pour le dîner au plus tard, rassures toi._

_Je t'aime,_

_Draco._

Harry sourit à la lecture des derniers mots. Il avait eu peur un instant que le blond soit déjà parti effectuer sa mission sans lui dire au revoir. Il se réinstalla sur le canapé, s'enroulant dans le plaid, et plia ses genoux, les ramenant à lui. Il glissa ses mains, entre ses genoux et son torse, plaquant contre son cœur, les mots de Draco. Il souriait, le regard tourné vers le feu, magiquement entretenu de la cheminée. C'est ainsi que Draco le trouva à son retour, quelques minutes plus tard.

Le brun s'était tourné dans sa direction, au bruit de l'ouverture de la porte. Harry se leva silencieusement. Il remarqua les vêtements collants, les cheveux décoiffés, la sueur coulant encore sur le cou du blond ainsi que les légères écorchures. Il comprit la situation. Pour avoir été si souvent dans cet état lors de ses entrainements avec Severus, il devina que le blond venait d'en subir un. Il ne posa pas de question. Non, pas ce soir. Il savait que cet entrainement, c'était probablement pour la mission de ce soir. Il avait aussi la quasi certitude que l'objet que le blond allait récupérer serait pour lui.

Il attrapa la main du blond, et le tira en direction de sa chambre. Il fit une pause devant l'armoire, et fit un signe interrogateur du menton au Veela. Celui ci sourit puis choisit quelques affaires. Une fois sa tâche terminée, le brun le tira en direction de la salle de bain. Il prit les affaires des mains du blond, tourna le robinet d'eau chaude de la cabine de douche, régla la température, et se tourna vers Draco.

Il commença à le déshabiller lentement. Enlevant la chemise, le pantalon, le boxer, les chaussures et les chaussettes. Il le mit complètement à nu. Draco le laissa faire. Il était serein, Harry allait bien, alors il ne posa pas de question lui non plus. Ce silence était apaisant, seulement entrecoupé des bruits que faisaient les vêtements de Harry tombant au sol.

Une fois nu lui aussi, Harry reprit la main du blond, et le guida dans la cabine de douche, directement sous le jet d'eau. Draco soupira d'aise, et sentit rapidement les mains du brun venir caresser ses épaules. Harry était derrière lui, il avait versé une bonne rasade de gel lavant du blond dans ses mains, et commença à le laver doucement. Il parcourait tout le corps du blond, lui tirant des soupirs de plus en plus forts.

Une fois le produit rincé, il réitéra l'opération, mais cette fois en massant les muscles tendus du blond. Draco le remercia en soupirant. Le brun sourit, voyant que ses attentions touchaient le blond. Une fois le massage fini, Draco se retourna et prit la bouteille de gel lavant et s'en versa dans les mains. Il les posa sur le brun, le lavant doucement. Après avoir passé sur tout le corps du brun, il l'approcha, lui entourant la taille de ses deux bras, et Harry fondit automatiquement sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser était doux, ni trop passionné, ni brutal, ni trop lent. Ils commençaient à trouver leur rythme. Draco saisit les intentions de Harry lorsque celui ci frotta sa virilité contre la sienne. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le réveiller. Il glissa une main savonneuse plus bas, écartant délicatement les fesses brunes et massa doucement l'anus de Harry. Le brun soupirait dans ses bras. Il introduit un doigt dans l'intimité du Gryffondor. Harry grimaça légèrement, mais sous le baiser du blond qui s'était fait plus sensuel, il en oublia la gêne, et commençait à ressentir du plaisir.

Draco le pénétra d'un second doigt, lui tirant un petit cri. Il intensifia le baiser, et Draco commençait à remuer contre lui, faisant se frotter l'un contre l'autre, leurs membres en érections. Un troisième doigt se fraya facilement le passage entre les jambes du brun qui ne ressentit cette fois que du plaisir. Draco le sentant prêt, il lui leva les jambes, les croisant dans son dos. Harry avait entouré sa nuque de ses bras, et le fixait en souriant sereinement, totalement confiant. Il lui donnait son accord.

Draco le suréleva légèrement, puis le pénétra doucement. Harry et lui poussèrent un long soupir. Lorsqu'il fut en Harry, jusqu'à la garde, il prit le temps de respirer un peu, de reprendre son souffle. Merlin ! Il était si chaud, si étroit ! Et rien qu'à lui ! Il débuta de longs et lents vas et viens, Harry gémit contre ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent, se mordaient les lèvres gentiment, se taquinant du nez, se souriant. Puis Draco accéléra le rythme de la pénétration.

Harry se cambra, gémissant. Draco en profita pour lui dévorer la gorge, lui laissant des marques rouges qui s'ajoutèrent à celles qui restaient de leur sieste crapuleuse. Harry ahanait dans ses bras, lui même haletait, mais accéléra encore la cadence de ses coups de reins, pour les transformer en véritable coups de butoirs. Le brun criait désormais, plantant ses ongles dans les épaules du blond qui venait de l'appuyer contre le seul mur carrelé de la cabine. Ils sentirent tous deux la jouissance les parcourir. Leurs corps se tendirent sur un dernier cri. Leurs visage enfouis dans le cou de l'autre, leurs voix se répercutant contre les parois, leurs bras se resserrant. Draco trouva la force de se retirer de Harry, tandis que celui ci laissa ses jambes retomber. Il glissèrent au sol, l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à reprendre leur respiration. Ils souriaient. Harry fut le premier à se relever. Il aida le Veela à en faire de même. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu, se lavant rapidement l'un l'autre. Draco était à présent détendu, et Harry en fut heureux. C'était son but. Le récompenser, et le détendre. Et puis garder un beau souvenir du blond avant son départ en mission. La douche fut vite terminée, et le rhabillage chaotique, mais, c'est souriants, qu'ils pénétrèrent, en retard certes, dans la salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà attablé.

À suivre...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

*

*

_**Réponses aux Reviews : **_

_**Zelnazoo :**_ C'est gentil de me motiver. C'est un peu une manière de me dire que mon travail vous plait, et que le temps que j'y ai passé n'a pas été perdu. En tout cas, milles mercis. Une review fait toujours plaisir, et vos suggestions peuvent me permettre d'intégrer dans l'histoire prévue, des éléments que vous auriez voulu y voir figurer, des personnages. L'histoire est, il est vrai, déjà partiellement écrite, mais rien ne m'empêche d'y apporter des modifications, si cela colle bien sûr avec l'idée de départ, et respecte une certaine logique.

Bisous à tous les gens !!!

Fleurdorient yaoiste !!


	10. Chapter 10

**Toi mon garde-fou**

*

*

*

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

Attention !! Petit concours à la fin du chapitre !!

*

*

*

*

_**Chapitre 10 : Pour toi, je me relèverais.**_

Après le dîner, Draco accompagna Harry dans sa chambre, mais celui-ci préféra aller dormir dans la chambre du blond. Il voulait l'odeur de Draco près de lui cette nuit, à défaut de l'avoir lui. Draco le regarda se préparer pour le coucher. Harry entra dans le lit sans enthousiasme. Draco s'allongea sur le couvre lit et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui assura qu'il resterait avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, et qu'il viendrait le rejoindre avant son réveil, ainsi, il serait la dernière personne qu'il verrait ce soir, et la première qu'il verrait le lendemain. Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de se saturer de l'odeur et de la chaleur du blond.

Une heure plus tard, les émeraudes étaient fermées, le souffle du brun régulier et Draco avait pu se dégager sans le réveiller. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe et se leva. Il jeta un léger sort de silence dans la pièce, et piocha dans ses placards, les affaires nécessaires à sa mission. Il remplit une sacoche de potions de soins, d'armes blanches de petit calibre, une amulette de protection que sa mère lui avait offert, et se tourna vers Harry, pour trouver la force de quitter cette chambre. C'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Sur la table de chevet, du coté du brun, un parchemin s'était matérialisé. Il se remplissait d'une écriture, un peu brouillonne, qu'il reconnut être celle du brun. Il se rapprocha et lit les mots :

_Draco, _

_Je te laisse partir, mais reviens entier s'il te plait._

_Je t'aime, mon Ange_

_Harry._

Draco en fut touché. Un sourire tendre illumina ses traits. Il prit avec précautions le parchemin, puis jeta un sort de conservation dessus. Il le plia doucement et le glissa dans sa sacoche. Ce n'était pas une amulette de protection, ni une arme, ni un soin, mais c'était la preuve que le brun l'aimait. Alors cette simple note lui donna la motivation nécessaire, et il quitta la chambre d'un pas décidé.

Dans son sommeil, le brun avait souris, rêvant de son Veela qui revenait déjà. Pendant ce temps, Draco franchit les grilles de Poudlard, pour sortir hors des limites de transplanage du domaine. Il disparut, et à son arrivée, il fixa le paysage de désolation devant lui. C'était là, il le sentait.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

La lande était sauvage. L'herbe était balayée par les vents fous. Il avança de quelques pas et fut en vue de la falaise. Le paysage de montagnes accentuait l'effet sinistre donné par le manque de lumière ainsi que la roche apparente et froide tout autour de lui. Il se pencha un peu au dessus de la faille, pour trouver du regard l'entrée de la grotte qui justifiait sa présence en ces lieux. Il sortit son balai, préalablement miniaturisé de sa poche, et l'agrandit d'un sort. Il monta dessus et se laissa tomber le long des aspérités.

Il se stabilisa à mi profondeur de la falaise et vira sur la droite, cherchant à la lueur d'un lumos, les runes qui lui indiqueraient l'entrée de la grotte. Il dut faire bien deux passages pour pouvoir les voir. Les caractères étaient gravés dans la roche, mais si petits qu'il les avait raté à deux reprises. Il les lut à haute voix et appliqua la paume de la main juste au-dessous. L'image du mur oscilla, comme si un brouillard intense se dissolvait, pour révéler l'entrée.

Il pénétra le corridor de pierre et se posa à terre au bout d'une dizaine de mètres. Il rétrécit à nouveau son balai, et le rangea. Il garda sa baguette en main, mais ne la pointa pas devant lui. Il n'en n'avait pas besoin pour ce qui allait venir. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Et il la vit venir à lui. Une Banshee, autrement dit, un spectre de la mort. La créature s'avança, menaçante, et il força son aura Veela à s'étendre autour de lui. Il pouvait la maintenir plus d'une demi-heure ainsi. Severus lui avait dit que cinq minutes suffiraient largement.

La Banshee sembla se calmer, se détendre. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses pieds, enroulant des mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt. Elle était apaisée et Draco fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'elle doucement, tout en conservant son aura Veela, et se dirigea vers le fond de la grotte, où un passage semblait visible. Il s'assura d'un regard derrière lui qu'elle n'allait pas l'attaquer dans son dos. Il fut rassuré de la voir, assise, toujours à la même place. Il se retourna... Pour se retrouver face à deux autre Banshees qui l'attaquèrent. L'une l'agrippa à la gorge, l'autre commençait à pousser des cris de terreur.

Draco était submergé. L'une des nouvelles arrivantes l'avait expulsé contre la paroi froide de la grotte. Le choc contre son dos fut rude, il entendit de sinistres craquements et du sang s'écoula d'entre ses lèvres. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il réagisse vite, sinon, s'en était fini de lui. Il s'intima de se calmer et força son aura Veela de façon à ce qu'elle atteigne les deux créatures. Elles se calmèrent à leur tour, mais leurs cris en avait ameuté quatre autres.

Draco ne comprenait pas. Il ne devait y en avoir qu'une seule. Se pourrait il que les renseignements de Severus aient été faussés. Sept au lieu d'une ! Il poussa sa force Veela. Il ferma les yeux et mobilisa toute sa concentration à cette tache ardue et fatigante. Lorsque toutes les Banshees furent sous l'influence de son « charme », il se leva enfin du sol où il avait glissé. Bon, il n'était pas encore temps de se reposer, il avait une accromantula à annihiler avant de pouvoir atteindre l'objet de sa quête. Il fouilla dans sa sacoche, et saisit une fiole de pimentine, une fiole de potion de régénération sanguine, et une de solution de force, une chose est sûre, il en aurait besoin.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Draco ne s'attarda pas davantage dans cette partie de la grotte. Il s'engagea dans le passage, et déboucha sur une antichambre... Sans sol ! Intrigué mais toutefois méfiant, il attrapa une pierre à ses pieds et la lança dans le trou qui se trouvait moins d'un mètre devant lui. Il attendit longtemps, mais n'entendit pas le son du caillou frapper le sol. Se sentant décidément bien malchanceux ce soir, il se colla à la paroi à sa droite et, ne décollant pas son dos de la pierre, fit le tour de la pièce. Il avait eu l'envie de prendre son balai et traverser la pièce simplement. Cependant, il avait déjà vu un piège semblable. Des tourbillons qui vous happent au vol, lorsque vous vous trouvez au dessus du trou, et vous font tomber de hauteurs mortelles. Sincèrement, non merci !

Il passa sans autre trouble cette antichambre. Il continua son chemin vers les profondeurs pour arriver dans la salle principale de cette grotte. Il s'attendait à voir l'accromantula que Severus lui a mentionnée... Mais pas sept ! Pourquoi ses adversaires avaient été à ce point multipliés ? Peut être qu'une personne avait déjà pénétré ce territoire et tenté de s'emparer de l'artéfact antique. Dans ce cas il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Si il n'était pas le seul sur le coup, il y a fort à parier que son père devait y avoir un rôle à jouer. Il se mit à l'attaque sans plus tarder.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de combat, Draco sentit ses réserves magiques lourdement affaiblies. Il avait du en utiliser plus que prévu pour passer les Banshees. Son corps portait de nombreuses griffures, et devait être recouvert de bleus. Il était recouvert de terre et de poussière et était en sueur. Il constata également qu'il commençait à voir trouble depuis quelques instants. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'endormir ni de flancher.

Il farfouilla dans sa sacoche à la recherche d'une fiole de pimentine, et lorsqu'il replongea la main, après réflexion, pour en chercher une deuxième, ses doigts frôlèrent un bout de parchemin. Il le sorti avec la fiole, et vit qu'il s'agissait du mot de Harry. Ces simples phrases lui donnèrent un regain de motivation, et il avala trait sur trait les deux fioles. Il respira un peu pour se reprendre, et se relança dans la bataille, baguette fermement serrée dans son poing, pour son brun...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Une autre demi-heure plus tard, Draco abattait la dernière des bêtes, et se redressa. Un fulgurant élan de douleur au niveau de son flanc droit le fit grimacer et siffler. Il souleva son pull noir déchiré pour voir une entaille assez profonde lui lacérer le tronc, partant de la hanche, pour revenir vers l'avant, à quelques centimètres de son nombril. Il saignait abondamment, et comme si la vue de ce sang lui avait fait réaliser la gravité de la blessure, il fut pris d'un vertige et sentit ses jambes flancher pour finir à genoux au sol.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste là. De plus il avait une chose à récupérer. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un éclair d'or. Sa vue commençait à le trahir. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers ce qu'il identifia comme l'objet de sa quête, et le saisit pour le fourrer dans sa sacoche. Il s'effondra au sol, haletant. Il sentait ses forces le quitter. Il ne pourrait assurément pas transplaner pour retourner à Poudlard. Heureusement, Severus avait pensé à l'équiper d'un portoloin de secours. Sa boucle de ceinture. Il la serra de la main droite, et prononça le mot de passe « Chasseuse » et sentit la sensation familière de crochet au niveau du nombril, tandis qu'il disparaissait de ce lieu de désolation.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Severus était en train de prendre un dernier verre avec Sahriz, ils discutaient de la mission en cours du jeune blond. L'artéfact qu'il allait leur ramener devrait être authentifié et pour cela, il fallait procéder au brassage de différentes potions. Ils en faisaient la liste, lorsque subitement, un corps se matérialisa devant eux, et s'effondra lourdement au sol. Severus et Sahriz se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent sur leur invité surprise. Une crinière blonde courte familière leur fit froncer les sourcils. Draco !

« - Severus ! Vite ! Il sent le sang ! Il doit être blessé, et pas qu'un peu ! Essayez de le réveiller, le fais prévenir Cyz !

- Très bien ! Enervatum ! Enervatum ! Bon sang ! Son pouls diminue trop vite ! Accroches toi Draco ! Enervatum !

Pendant ce temps, la vampire envoya une chauve-souris qu'elle fit apparaître, chargée d'un message à l'attention de la Médicomage.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Cyz dormait à poing fermés, lorsque des battements dans ses cheveux lui firent ouvrir les yeux, et se redresser d'un coup, surprise. Une chauve-souris voletait devant elle, et tenait dans ses griffes, un parchemin roulé.

Elle reconnu le messager de Sahriz et prit le message, laissant la bestiole disparaître. Elle déroula le parchemin et lit le mot.

_Cyz,_

_Nous avons une urgence. Draco revient juste de sa mission, mais a du avoir des difficultés. Il est gravement blessé et perd beaucoup de sang. Nous avons besoin, avec Severus de ton assistance. Rejoins nous vite dans les quartiers de Severus, nous t'attendons._

_Sahriz, Sa Majesté du Royaume de Sang._

Cyz comprit rapidement la gravité de la situation. La vampire ne s'affolait pas pour quelques vagues blessures. En revanche son odorat était si fin qu'elle réussissait à distinguer une égratignure d'une plaie mortelle. La Médicomage se secoua et s'éjecta du lit. Elle s'habilla d'un mouvement de baguette magique et prit deux sacoches magiques de soins avec elle. Elle ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers et s'enfuit en courant, parcourant les couloirs en direction des cachots.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Depuis plus d'une heure, Harry se tortillait dans son lit. Il faisait divers cauchemars. Draco et des Banshees, des accromantulas... Il avait peur pour le blond. Il se réveilla en sursaut, agité intérieurement. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une peur diffuse lui serra les entrailles. Draco devait avoir eu des problèmes. Il devait le voir. Mais où ? Le blond ne lui avait pas dit le lieu de sa mission ! Le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses, serait d'aller voir le parrain du Serpentard. Severus. Il se leva, attrapa un jeans et un pull, prit la cape de son père, que le blond n'avait pas jugé finalement bon de prendre, et sortit des appartements des Fondateurs, précautionneusement recouvert.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Severus, son filleul dans les bras, vit arriver la Médicomage avec soulagement. Elle tira tout de suite sa baguette pour établir un diagnostique complet. Et frémit. Les réserves magiques du blond étaient au plus bas. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, et ses égratignures s'infectaient. Du poison d'accromantula commençait son voyage dans ses veines, à partir de la plaie béante qui se trouvait sur le flanc du jeune homme. Elle lista aussi les potions présentes dans l'organisme du jeune homme.

« - Severus, nous avons un problème. Draco a du venin d'accromantula dans les veines.

- J'ai de l'antidote à disposition...

- Ce ne sera pas d'une grande aide. Draco a bu trois doses de pimentine. Si on administre l'antidote à base de belladone, on risque une interaction mortelle avec certains des composants de la pimentine. Le cœur de Draco peut ne pas tenir le choc, ou son cerveau peut en subir les conséquences...

Severus baissa les yeux sur le jeune homme reposant dans ses bras, et dont la température avait commencé à grimper. Il fit mentalement la liste des ingrédients susceptibles d'être tolérés par le blond et qui pourraient donner une potion palliative dans son cas. Mais ce fut sans espoir.

« - Je pense pouvoir vous aider.

Cyz et Severus se retournèrent brusquement vers la vampire.

« - Mon sang possède des vertus curatives, et n'entrainerait pas dans son cas des effets secondaires, ni même une vampirisation.

- Mais oui ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser ! Sahriz, il faudrait pouvoir en faire entrer dans l'organisme de Draco. Je pense que la plaie sur le coté ferait un bon point de départ. Je vous remercie.

- Ne me remerciez pas encore. Même si il ne risque pas la transformation, mon sang va lui causer des souffrances énormes. Il faudra le maintenir fermement Severus, il risque de s'agiter plus qu'un peu. Cyz, je pense que vous pouvez lui administrer une potion contre la fièvre, ce ne sera pas du luxe avec la température qu'il a déjà.

- Oui, tout de suite.

Severus s'était contenté d'un hochement de tête soucieux. Il agrippa fermement le tronc du jeune homme, faisant attention de ne pas passer les bras sur les plaies importantes, et jeta un sort d'entrave puissant sur les jambes du blond. Cyzia sortit de l'une de ses sacoches une fiole de potion pour la fièvre, et la fit passer directement dans l'estomac du rescapé.

Sahriz entama l'intérieur de son poignet à l'aide d'un ongle particulièrement aiguisé. Du sang commençait à couler, et elle se dépêcha d'en faire goutter au-dessus le la blessure du blond. Dès que les premières gouttes furent absorbées, le corps inerte se tendis brusquement et fut agité de convulsions. Draco hurla dans son inconscience. Une douleur intense semblait le tirailler de toute part. Severus dut resserrer son étreinte pour le maintenir, et afin que sa tête ne vienne pas heurter brusquement le sol.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Lorsque Harry, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, arriva devant la porte des appartements de Severus, il entendit le cri de douleur de son amant. Il se figea un instant, et se reprenant, envoya hors de ses gonds la lourde porte, d'un mouvement amble du bras. Il trouva le blond ensanglanté dans les bras de Severus, Sahriz et Cyz penchées sur lui.

Il entra sans autre forme de procès dans la pièce et se jeta à genoux à coté de Draco. Il lui attrapa la main et se concentra, fermant les yeux. Il commanda à son aura de l'apaiser et lui apporter le repos. Cyz vit le phénomène. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler. Cela lui rappela ce que l'une de ses professeur lui avait expliqué concernant les Veelas.

Leurs pouvoirs de guérison étaient multipliés au contact de leur compagnon. Mais il se trouve que le compagnon pouvait par sa magie, apaiser le Veela dans ce cas. Elle décida que Harry devait rester près de Draco durant sa convalescence. Cela accroîtrait la vitesse de récupération de celui-ci.

Sahriz jugea que Draco avait reçu suffisamment de sang. Elle leva son bras et guérit son entaille. Cyz administra une potion de régénération sanguine au blond qui s'était calmé dès l'arrivée du brun. Elle fit transporter, par Severus, le blond dans sa chambre, dans les appartements des fondateurs. Draco fut installé au lit et bien recouvert en prévision de la forte fièvre qu'il connaitrait durant le reste de la nuit. Elle demanda à Harry de rester près de lui, le plus proche possible, afin de l'aider dans sa guérison.

Le brun ne protesta pas, trop inquiet pour son blond. Elle mit un sort d'alarme sur le blond, et quitta en compagnie de Severus et Sahriz, la chambre. Ils se dirigèrent dans les salons, fermant la porte derrière eux sur le couple, afin de réfléchir sur les évènements. Severus avait gardé la sacoche du blond et y avait trouvé l'artéfact recherché. Il sourit, un bref rictus, à la pensée pour son filleul, dont il était décidément fier.

Ils appelèrent Dobby pour lui demander de leur servir un thé, et de transmettre une convocation d'urgence à tous les membres de leur groupe. L'elfe de maison se sentit fier d'être investi d'une telle mission, et de pouvoir aider son idole.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Harry était resté silencieux durant le transport du blond. Il reposait là, allongé parmi les draps, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, car ses vêtements déchirés lui avaient été ôtés. Harry n'avais pas pris la peine d'approcher une chaise ou un fauteuil du lit, il s'était assis directement dessus, à coté du blond. Il le regardait dormir. Bon sang, il avait eu peur, peur de le perdre. Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Il se rapprocha de Draco et finalement glissa lui aussi sous les draps. Puis il se dit que le blond devait avoir froid, malgré les couvertures, alors, il se rapprocha. Il prit une main blanche dans la sienne et la plaqua contre sa joue. Il s'endormit ainsi.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Dans le salon, la réunion avait commencé. Tous les membres du groupe avaient été sortis de leur lits aux alentours de trois heures du matin, et n'avaient pas fini, lorsque les premières lueur de l'aube vinrent éclairer la pièce. Severus avait placé l'artéfact dans une bulle protectrice. Lui et Sahriz l'examineraient. Ron était perplexe.

« - Pourquoi tout ce remue ménage pour une flèche dorée ?

- Ron voyons ! Ce n'est pas une simple flèche, c'est la flèche d'Artémis. Cet objet peut, selon les légendes, venir à bout des liens de possession. Dans le cas de 'Ry, nous pourrions le délester de l'Horcruxe de Voldemort !

- Ah... Désolé 'Mione.

- C'est pas grave, mais dorénavant soit plus attentif à nos réunions je te prie. Professeur Rogue, dois-je poursuivre les recherches que vous m'aviez confiées à ce sujet désormais ?

- En effet, je ne pense pas que cela soit utile si cet objet est authentifié comme était le vrai. Mais en attendant, disons que nous allons les suspendre, et ainsi concentrer nos recherches sur le rituel en question. Mais je vous tiendrais au courant quoi qu'il en soit.

- Très bien. Au fait ! Ne sommes nous pas censés partir dans le courant de la journée ?

- Bien sûr que si. Cependant je vois à quoi vous avez pensé. Si l'état de Draco le permet bien entendu. Mais je m'en remets à vous Cyz pour le sujet.

- Je compte examiner Draco dans quelques heures, disons vers neuf heures. Si son état est stable, je ne pense pas que le voyage ne soit contre indiqué. J'ai bon espoir cependant, la présence de Harry sera bénéfique pour lui et augmentera considérablement ses chances de guérison.

- La fouine... Pourquoi Harry peut le guérir ?

- Shut Ron ! Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

- Mais 'Mione !

- Plus tard j'ai dit ! Pour le moment, ce n'est pas la question. Je m'occuperais de préparer les affaires de Harry, professeur McGonagall, il va être un peu occupé pour la journée. Je pense que Ron pourra vous aider aussi donc n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir en cas de besoin.

- Je vous remercie mademoiselle Granger. Je n'y manquerais pas. Mais j'ai pour ma part bien avancé, cependant j'aimerais qu'on se mette d'accord sur le moyen de transport que nous allons tous utiliser. Sahriz, Severus ?

- Je vous ferait des portoloins. Il me semble que ce sera la meilleure option. Mon manoir n'est pas relié à la cheminette, et même si vous transplaniez, l'atterrissage sera désagréable...

voyant les mines perplexes et interrogatrices, Juliette décida de préciser la phrase de la vampire.

«- Les six kilomètres de rayons entourant le domaine sont protégés par plusieurs puissantes barrières anti-transplanage successives. Dans mon cas, je les franchis à balai ou à dos d'invocation volante souvent. Mais effectivement, le transplanage est à exclure.

- Dans ce cas là, optons pour le portoloin. Mais il faudra s'assurer que Draco puisse supporter le voyage.

- Rassurez vous Severus, je pense que ça ira de ce coté là. Mais je m'en assurerais lors de mon examen.

Les discussions continuèrent longtemps encore, Dobby apporta un déjeuné constituant qu'il dressa dans la salle à manger afin de les sustenter. Harry ne se présenta pas à table ce matin, ce qui n'étonna pas grand monde.

Vers neuf heure, la Médicomage se leva de table et partit examiner son patient. Elle le trouva dans la même position, avec un petit brun profondément endormi, lui serrant la main et la tête dans le cou blanc. Elle les trouva mignons ainsi. Elle décida de ne pas les réveiller, et jeta un léger sort de somnolence afin qu'ils ne se réveillent pas durant son intervention. Elle jeta ensuite des sorts de diagnostiques divers sur le blond et fut étonnée de sa vitesse de récupération. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis lança un autre sort. Et là elle comprit. Harry dirigeait un mince filet de magie vers le blond, afin de le réalimenter. Elle sourit. En effet, à ce train là, le blond serait sur pied à la fin de la journée. Satisfaite, elle rangea ses outils et sortit de la pièce faire son rapport à Severus et Minerva.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il tomba sur deux lacs argentés. Il mit quelques secondes pour faire le point sur la situation puis se redressa d'un coup, se mettant à quatre pattes au dessus du blond. Il fit attention à ne pas appuyer ni toucher ses blessures et prit le temps de l'observer pour déceler des traces de fatigue ou de douleur.

« - Je vais bien Harry.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu me le dirais si tu avais mal quelque part ?

- Oui t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien, Cyz est passée il y a une demi-heure, et d'après elle, mes blessures sont guéries. Regarde, tu vois bien que je n'ai plus rien !

Il montra à Harry une cicatrice sur son flanc, là où s'était trouvé une blessure profonde. Harry souffla, soulagé.

« - Et pour ta fièvre ?

- Regardes pas toi-même.

Le brun colla son front à celui du blond, effectivement la température semblait normale.

- Tu vois. Tout va bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu me dises bonjour, et proprement !

- Ah... Euh... Désolé... Bonjour...

Le blond secoua la tête, non satisfait. Il enroula ses bras autour du brun et le fit retomber doucement sur lui. Il sentit la respiration de Harry tressauter. Il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et lui souffla la raison de son mécontentement.

« - Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux. Voyons voir de quelle façon tu peux me dire bonjour...

Il déposa des petits baisers dans le cou pain d'épice, remontant jusqu'à l'oreille, puis redescendant vers l'épaule. Les mains de Harry vinrent se crisper sur ses épaules et il entendit de délicieux soupirs. Il fit descendre ses mains pour les placer sur les reins du jeune brun. Il appuya doucement dessus pour le frotter à lui. Harry releva la tête et le regarda un moment, plongeant ses magnifiques émeraudes dans son regard. Il lui sourit, ce qui sembla rassurer Harry, qui se pencha et l'embrassa, paresseusement, doucement, tendrement. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se caressaient, se taquinaient.

Leurs corps commencèrent à bouger, se frottant délicieusement. L'érection de Draco, prisonnière de son boxer, semblait pulser, et Harry le sentait contre la sienne. Sans cesser le baiser, il fit quelques gestes de la main, pour se déshabiller, se lubrifier correctement, enlever le boxer gênant. Il prit dans sa main le membre dur de son compagnon, et commença un léger va et vient qui fit haleter le blond. Mais Harry ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il but les soupirs à la source, le faisait respirer par son souffle. Quand il vit que tout était prêt, il guida le membre en lui, s'empalant, tandis que Draco poussait un gémissement de plaisir. Harry se redressa, bascula la tête en arrière, et une fois qu'il fut au bout de la pénétration, il se pencha, posa ses deux avants bras de chaque cotés de la tête du blond, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Bonjour mon ange.

- ...

Draco était agréablement surpris. Harry, si mignon, si timide, si introverti, faisait preuve d'audace dans un lit. Pris d'un élan de soif de son brun, il pencha la tête et happa les lèvres de Harry. Il enroula un bras autour de la taille du brun, et posa l'autre bien en appui sur le matelas, ensuite il se redressa, se retrouvant assis, son brun à genoux sur lui, bien arrimé à son corps. Harry posa ses bras sur ses épaules, emprisonnant son cou. Il commença à se soulever doucement, puis redescendre le long de la colonne de chair. Ils gémirent de concert. Draco se sentait si excité par ce Harry là ! Il l'attrapa plus franchement et chercha ses lèvres. Harry continua ses mouvements et plongea aussi sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser était passionné, ardent cette fois. Entrecoupé de prises de respiration. Les mains de Draco caressaient Harry, ses gémissements l'encourageaient, son corps contre lui l'aimait. Il sentait une vague de désir naitre dans ses reins quand Draco fit glisser une main entre eux, pour venir masturber son membre, au même rythme que les pénétrations. Il enfouis sa tête dans le cou blanc, le mordant au plus fort de la jouissance. Draco sentit la délivrance de son brun, et les contractions autour de lui l'emmenèrent dans un monde de volupté. Il jouit lui aussi, agrippant plus fort le brun. Puis ils retombèrent sur le lit, Draco sur le dos, Harry sur lui. Draco se dégagea de Harry, le gardant dans ses bras, sur lui, et le brun lança d'un geste de la main, un sort de nettoyage sur eux. Il mirent un moment à reprendre leur respiration. Mais ils souriaient.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Cela faisait presque une heure que Draco câlinait Harry dans ses bras. Le brun ronronnait lorsque les doigts blancs courraient sur son dos. Le blond rigolait doucement. Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« - Harry, serais-tu animagus ?

- Hmm hmm...

- Et ? Quel est l'animal dont tu prends la forme ?

Harry se redressa, il s'appuya sur ses coudes de chaque cotés du torse du blond, et prit une mine malicieuse.

- Tu aimerais bien savoir, hein ?

- C'est vrai que ça m'intrigue... Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me le dire...

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient... Seulement, je sais que tu es animagus aussi, et je voudrais savoir également en quel animal tu te transformes.

- Je te propose alors un deal. Je te dis mon secret, si tu me dis ton secret.

- Ça marche ! Mais c'est toi qui commence alors !

- Ha ha ha ! D'accord ! Et on ne se moque pas surtout !

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Promis ! Alors, c'est quoi ?

- Un lynx des neiges.

- Et...

Draco arrondit les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible !

- Harry ! Comment sais-tu...

- Ah ça mon petit Draco, c'est mon secret ! Allez, craches le morceau !

Draco se renfrogna, et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible pour le brun.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu, tu pourrais répéter ?

- Un cobra blanc ! Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir comment tu l'as su, pour ma deuxième forme.

- Bon, je veux bien te le dire, mais promets moi que tu de diras rien à Severus.

- Qu'est ce que mon parrain a à voir là dedans ?

- Ben en fait, c'est un peu par lui que je le sais.

- Je doute qu'il te l'ait dit simplement, et je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à révéler des secrets sous le coup de l'alcool, donc dis moi, mon petit Gryffondor Modèle, comment tu as fait pour lui extorquer cette information ?

- Cours d'Occlumancie.

- Ah là il faut que tu m'explique car je suis de plus en plus perdu.

- Severus a été celui qui m'a donné des cours d'Occlumancie comme tu le sais, mais durant quelques séances, j'ai pu lire en lui. À la fin de mon entrainement, je pouvais m'introduire dans sa tête sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. C'est ainsi que j'ai vu des flashs de ton entrainement. Je savais qu'il devait s'agir d'un serpent car les bruits que je percevais étaient des sifflements. Mais je ne savais pas exactement de quelle espèce il s'agissait. En revanche, je l'ignorais complètement pour le lynx des neiges.

- Ouais... Mais même si le cobra représente bien l'emblème de ma Maison, ça fait un peu petit comme animagus. Je n'aurais rien eu contre une forme un peu plus majestueuse. Bon pour le blanc, je n'y peut rien, c'est en rapport avec la couleur de ma peau et de mes cheveux. Mais tout de même, c'est assez frustrant de ne mesurer qu'une soixantaine de centimètres !

- Moi j'adore cette forme.

- Ah bon ?

- Ben oui. Tu sais que je suis Fourchelang. Mais jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas beaucoup l'occasion de parler cette langue, que je trouve malgré tout reposante. Et ainsi, quand tu seras sous cette forme, tu seras le seul, avec Sly, à pouvoir me comprendre et converser avec moi, dans cette langue.

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Je dois tout de même m'estimer heureux de ne pas me changer en fouine !

Le trait d'humour ainsi que le clin d'œil malicieux qui l'accompagnait fit exploser de rire le brun. Ils se calmèrent, gardant toujours leur position. Harry était encore affalé sur le blond, qui faisait courir une main sur son dos.

- Bon, je t'ai dit pour moi, mais et toi ?

- Mmtèe naeu...

- Harry ! Tu triches ! Je n'ai pas entendu et tu le sais très bien !

Harry rit, il aimait user de la patience de Draco. Mais le fait de le savoir curieux et impatient, lui donnait envie de le titiller davantage.

- Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

Le brun avait fait sa proposition, surélevé au dessus de son blond. Draco le regarda sceptique, puis eut un sourire typiquement Serpentard.

- Mmm... Voyons voir... Rien si tu continues ainsi... En revanche, dans mon extrême bonté, je t'accorde un baiser si tu réponds à la question.

- Je prends ! Adjugé, vendu !

- Bien, alors je t'écoute, fichu marchandeur !

- Panthère noire.

- Cela ne m'étonne guère, vu comment tu ronronne depuis toute à l'heure...

Il essuya un faible coup protestataire sur l'épaule, qu'il accueillit avec un rire franc.

- Bon, et la suite ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Harry...

Harry plongea son visage dans le cou du blond, se cachant à ses yeux. Draco fut étonné de son attitude.

- Harry, j'ai dit qu'on ne se moquerait pas, et je tiendrais parole.

- C'est pas ça...

La voix était timide, presque craintive. Draco resserra ses bras autour du brun, pour le réconforter et le rassurer.

- Allez Harry, je suis sûr que c'est un bel animal, et tu ne dois pas avoir honte...

- C'est un animal magnifique... Trop pour moi...

Draco était perdu. Si l'animagus de Harry était magnifique, pourquoi le serait il trop ? Et puis il se rappela. Harry s'était toujours dévalorisé. Il caressa longuement son petit Gryffondor, et le rassura, il prit soin de parler près de son oreille, baissant le son de sa voix, comme si ils se trouvaient dans une bulle, intime, où tout ce qui se dirait, resterait entre eux.

« - Harry...

- C'est que j'en ai un peu marre de ne pas faire comme tout le monde...

- Harry, voyons, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une licorne non plus !

Harry se raidit dans ses bras. Draco tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il avait dit, pour comprendre la crispation du brun. Puis il réalisa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent progressivement. Son souffle se coupa un instant. Non. Non. Tout de même pas !

Harry se dégagea un peu, et voyant sa mine stupéfiée, lui fit un pauvre et malheureux sourire.

- Une...

- Oui.

- Une...

- Je sais, c'est pas courant, mais...

- Oh Merlin !

- Non moi, c'est Harry mon chéri...

- Non... Je... Pas... Rhooooo ! Harry ! Une...

- Oui une licorne, ça va, tu vas t'en remettre ?

- Je crois... Oh Merlin ! Tu as comme animagus l'une des créatures les plus pures de la création, et moi j'ai l'impression de te souiller...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu fais l'amour à Harry, non à la licorne ! Et quand nous sommes dans un lit, ou un autre lieu à faire ça, je t'interdis de penser à la licorne !

Harry s'était redressé complètement. Il était désormais assis à califourchon sur les cuisses du blond, et pointait un index vindicatif dans sa direction.

- Ben ça, ça va pas être dur ! Brrrr ! En effet, je préfère beaucoup plus penser à toi qu'à la licorne dans ces moments là !

- Alors tout vas bien.

Il se remit à sourire et se rallongea.

- Je sais pas quelle heure il est mais je commence à avoir faim...

- Il est onze heures du soir, tu as raté le diner, ainsi que tous les autres repas de la journée. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais bon. Restes ici au chaud, je vais appeler Dobby du salon, pour qu'il nous apporte un plateau repas. Ça te va comme programme ?

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et se leva hâtivement. Il commença à récupérer son pyjama, au pied du lit, et se retourna vers le blond qui n'avait juste eu le temps que de descendre un peu la couverture sur sa taille, avant d'esquisser un geste en vue de se lever.

- Non ! J'y vais ! Draco, tu est encore convalescent ! Je m'en charge ! J'enfile quelques affaires et j'y vais. Toi, reste au chaud, et pendant que tu y es, garde ma place au chaud aussi. Je reviens vite.

- D'accord, je reste ici. Mais tarde pas trop, j'aurais du mal à chauffer ce grand lit sans ma bouillotte !

La seule réponse de Harry, fut un oreiller qu'il invoqua pour le jeter sur le blond hilare.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Au petit matin, plusieurs personnes étaient réunies dans la salle à manger des appartements des Fondateurs. Draco et Harry semblaient bien reposés et souriants. Cyz fit passer un dernier examen au blond et le déclara hors de danger, mais surtout, à la grande stupéfaction de ceux qui l'avaient vu revenir l'avant-veille, en pleine forme. Tout le monde fut rassuré. La vampire dirigea son regard vers la directrice, qui prit son couteau pour le faire tinter contre son verre. Une fois l'attention de tous acquise, elle prit la parole.

« - Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle. Draco, vous avez réussi votre mission et nous sommes tous ici fiers de vous. Je pense que vous ferez le point ce matin avec Severus à ce sujet, ainsi qu'avec moi-même. Cependant, j'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer. Sahriz m'a fait part ce matin d'une invitation qu'elle a reçu à l'aube. Une invitation de Lucius.

Il organise, au manoir Malfoy, une réception réunissant quelques puissants sorciers et créatures, pour les rallier à sa cause, j'en suis sûre. Sahriz et Juliette semblent faire partie de ses projets. Je pense qu'il ignore leur implication dans notre groupe. Cela nous donne un avantage considérable car nous permet de mettre la main sur la pierre. En effet, nous avons là l'occasion de la récupérer. Ces jeunes femmes ne m'ont pas écouté lorsque je les ai prévenues du danger, mais bon, elles m'ont dit avoir un plan, je ne peux que leur faire confiance et espérer qu'il ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux. »

- Rassurez vous Minerva, nous avons l'habitude de fonctionner en binôme et c'est ainsi que nous allons berner ce cher Lucius ! Sahriz, il me faudrait juste un plan du manoir.

- Je peux vous en dessiner un. Ce ne sera pas un problème. Mais faites attention, cette demeure est truffée de sorts de protections divers et de magie noire.

- Merci de vous inquiéter Draco, mais je placerais des amulettes de protection sur Juliette. Elles sont élaborées par mes soins avec mon sang. Elle sera préservée des sorts de magie noire. Quand aux sorts de protection, disons qu'elle prendra le temps de s'en dépêtrer...

- Mais si elle y passe plus d'une minute, Lucius risque d'en être averti !

- Et par quoi donc ?

Juliette arborait un sourire malicieux. Draco était effaré. Son regard allait de la vampire à la calice, choqué.

- Mais par les sorts eux-mêmes !

- Et voilà donc l'erreur des sorts de protection mon cher Draco. Imaginez un instant que la transmission entre le sort et votre père soit coupée... Quelle est la conclusion logique à tout cela ?

- Il... Ne sera pas prévenu... Mais comment allez vous faire ? Je ne vois pas comment on peut réaliser une telle chose ?

C'est Juliette qui répondit.

- Ah ça, c'est mon affaire ! Je vais te donner un indice cependant. C'est une technique que j'ai déjà essayée devant vous, mais tu dormais si ma mémoire est exacte, à ce moment là !

- Oh je sais ! Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées ! Ce que vous avez fait autour de Harry !

- Parfaitement Hermione ! C'est une sorte de barrière isolante. Ce qui est à l'intérieur ne peut franchir la barrière. Sons, objets, personnes, flux magiques et autres. Ce jour là c'était la magie de Harry que je contenais, cette fois ce sera la transmission d'un sort d'alerte !

Le blond était rassuré, les jeunes femmes avaient réfléchi au problème du sort.

- Dans ce cas, je m'efforcerais de vous faire un plan le plus détaillé possible. Pour quand vous le faudrait-il ?

- Cet après-midi, je souhaiterais l'étudier un peu afin de me familiariser avec le décor.

- Je vais essayer, mais quand a lieu cette réception ?

- Ce soir, pourquoi ?

- Ce soir ! Mais vous ne disposerez que d'une seule après midi pour vous y préparer, c'est du suicide !

Ce fut la vampire qui prit la parole.

- Draco, croyez le, le suicide ne fait pas partie de nos projets. Mais il faut prendre en considération que c'est notre unique chance de récupérer la pierre et de mener à son terme l'un de nos projets. De plus, nous ne ferons rien d'inconsidéré, pour nous ceci équivaut à une mission de routine. Nous avons déjà eu à faire à de plus dangereux adversaires. Ayez confiance en nous.

- Seulement si vous me promettez de ne prendre aucun risque inutile et que vous ferez tout pour revenir entières et vivantes surtout.

La tablée se tourna vers Harry qui avait pris la parole. Les jeunes femmes s'attendrirent. Il semblait inquiet pour elles et la détermination dans son regard, les empêcha de lui faire une fausse promesse. Ce fut Juliette qui lui répondit.

« - Harry, promis, on fera attention. De plus, je dois encore te montrer pleins de choses sur Sly et Sliver, donc je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là-bas.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, prenez toutes les deux ceci.

Il leur tendit deux paires de boucles d'oreilles, des pendants sophistiqués, noirs sertis de rubis pour Sahriz, et argent sertit de turquoises pour Juliette. Il leur expliqua également leur utilité.

- Si jamais vous ne pourrez pas transplaner ou, je sais Juliette, si vous ne pouvez pas non plus partir à dos d'invocation, voici des portoloins qui vous ramèneront immédiatement au lieu où je me trouve. Avec Draco on a eu cette idée cette nuit, et on s'est amusés à en faire pour tout le monde.

Il fit la distribution aussitôt. Severus reçut une chevalière en argent ornée d'une onyx. Un serpent argent était incrusté à l'intérieur. Le bijou reflétait à la fois la discrétion, et la sobriété du potioniste, tout en relevant sa classe naturelle. Minerva reçut une broche, un camée représentant un chat, blanc sur fond gris-bleu. Cyz reçut un élégant bracelet orné de pierres d'agates. Hermione eu une chaîne en or avec un pendentif en or également, orné d'un livre, dont la couverture comportait un éclat de rubis. Ron eut une boucle de ceinture représentant un lion de profil, dressé sur ses pattes arrières, les pattes avant levées, et dont les yeux étaient des rubis. Rémus eut une chevalière en or, ornée d'une topaze jaune, dont la pierre était incrustée d'un loup doré.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de faire le tour de la table, il essuya, gêné une foule de remerciements. Puis Hermione semblait réfléchir. Une question purement curieuse lui taraudait l'esprit. Draco parut s'en rendre compte, et sourit, il défit le premier bouton de sa chemise, et la jeune femme put voir une chaîne, constituée de serpents d'argent fins ouvragés, et au bout de laquelle pendait une licorne. Elle sourit au symbole de l'animagus de Harry. Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de Harry, et le blond se tourna vers le brun pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry rougit, puis défit également le premier bouton de sa chemise. Hermione put voir la même chaine, en or cette fois-ci, mais avec un lynx au bout. Elle leur fit un grand sourire auquel ils répondirent.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

*

*

*

_**Nda :**_

Alors ? Vos impressions ? Vous suivez encore ? Prochain chapitre : mission récupération ! De quoi me direz vous ? Ah ah ! Je pense que vous avez deviné ! Sinon une petite question ! Un personnage va faire son apparition à la fin du prochain chapitre, lequel ? Celui qui donne la bonne réponse en premier recevra le prochain chapitre en exclu ! Des personnes que ça intéresse ?

_**Petite note concernant le phénomène de marie-sue en effet présent dans ce chapitre.**_

Une review de Lucid Nightmare, que je remercie pour ses encouragements soit dit en passant, me dit qu'elle avait été bloquée dans sa lecture par l'apparition d'un phénomène de Marie Sue dans cette fanfic. Elle ne critique pas, ni n'est désagréable, loin de là, je la remercie aussi pour sa sollicitude envers moi, au sujet des évènements personnels ayant traversé ma vie ces jour ci.

Je comprends facilement son blocage, j'ai moi-même eu l'occasion de lire des marie sue absolument farfelus et rédhibitoire, j'ai même eu certaines fois envie de crier : Au secours ! Certains tombent dans l'excès et voient là une manière de vivre leurs fantasmes par procuration.

Pour ne pas laisser certains d'entre vous dans le flou, voici la définition de Wikipédia du terme Mary-sue :

Mary-Sue est un terme péjoratif donné à un personnage de fiction représenté d'une manière idéalisée, sans défaut notable. Ce terme est habituellement utilisé dans les critiques de fanfiction. On trouve également parmi les pratiquants de jeu de rôles anglophones.

Il se rapporte généralement à un ou des personnage(s) créé(s) par l'auteur de la fanfiction, mais peut également être attribué à un des personnages du canon (œuvre originale), qui est alors décrit d'une manière idéalisée, que ce soit par l'auteur d'une fanfiction ou par l'auteur du canon.

Ce qui distingue la Mary-Sue est la pureté de son caractère fantasmatique et la suridentification de l'auteur avec son personnage. Une Mary-sue a toujours raison et est toujours appelée à un destin grandiose finissant de manière épique. On trouve plus facilement des Mary-Sue de sexe féminin que masculin.

J'ai effectivement conçu trois personnages : Juliette, Sahriz et Cyz. Elles ont été inspirées de personnes réelles, mais je me suis arrêté là. Elles viennent enrichir le scénario, elles ne représentent pas nos fantasmes non plus . Lol ! Aucune d'elle ne se fera Draco ou Harry ni même un personnage de la saga Harry Potter. Leur rôle est d'apporter un soutien, non de nous faire vivre une aventure par procuration. Les caractères des personnages ne sont pas identiques aux nôtres et... si j'en dis plus, je vous dévoilerais une énorme partie de la fic !

Mais rassurez vous, je ne compte pas faire de cette fic un gros délire sans nom, elle est le fruit de deux ans de travail, je la respecte trop pour en faire n'importe quoi. Mais merci de me signaler ce fait, cela m'a permis de m'expliquer sur le sujet.

Sinon pour tous les autres, Gros Sma en perspective, et puissiez vous être nombreux à apprécier le fruit de mon travail...

Bisous les gens !!!

Fleurdorient

*

*

*

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

*

*

*

*

*


	11. Chapter 12

**Toi mon garde-fou**

*

*

*

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

*

*

*

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Lys :** Merci ! Merci ! Merci !! Tu ne pouvais me faire un plus grand plaisir, ça m'a vraiment touchée. Ta review est magnifique et c'est pour des personnes comme toi que je continue à sans cesse améliorer mon travail. Je posterais le plus vite possible. J'avoue que j'ai été pas mal débordée ces derniers temps, demander à mon ange qui a du attendre un os plus de trois mois je crois ! J'ai une bêta, qui ne corrige pas mais qui me donne son avis (mon ange encore et toujours elle) et il faut que je lui fasse aussi lire mon travail. Donc encore un peu de patience et vous serez récompensés...

Encore merci, pour ton mot d'encouragement, tu peux pas savoir comme ça motive !!

*

*

*

*

_**Chapitre 11 : le retour du disparu et le cadeau de l'invocatrice**_

« - Harry, tu veux bien m'attendre s'il te plait ? Je voudrais être sûr de ne rien oublier.

- Excuses moi Draco. C'est vrai que tu as tu travail. »

En voyant la bouille penaude du brun, Draco ne put résister et se leva de son bureau pour enlacer le Gryffondor encore assis sur le lit. Il devait fignoler le plan promis à Sahriz et Juliette, et ne voulait pas oublier d'y annoter tous les sortilèges et particularités du manoir Malfoy. Cet endroit avait été chargé, génération après génération, de sorts de magie noire, de sorts de protection, de divers pièges ainsi que de toutes les solutions possibles afin de dissuader les éventuels intrus. Certains pouvaient causer la simple blessure, à la fracture, et aller jusqu'à la mort pour d'autres. Draco se rappelait avec trop de netteté, les fois où encore enfant, il partait faire sa promenade à cheval du matin, pour tomber sur un cadavre abandonné sur les pelouses entourant l'édifice.

Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il dessinait, annotait, détaillait, et ceci sous l'œil de Harry qui s'ennuyait, et qui aurait bien fait une dernière promenade, avant de quitter le château. Cependant il se rappela d'une chose qu'i pourrait aider le Serpentard dans son ouvrage, et ainsi lui permettre de faire cette promenade avec lui. Il partit comme une fusée en direction de sa chambre, y entra, plongea sous son lit pour tirer sa malle et y farfouilla un instant, la vidant plus exactement. Il prit un petit canif sur son bureau et retourna à la malle pour en décoller un coin du fond. Soulevant le tissu usé, il extirpa un parchemin vierge mais usé, hérité de certains Maraudeurs. Il le serra contre lui un instant, fermant les yeux, aux souvenirs de celui qui l'avait conçu, et qui lui en avait expliqué les principes de fabrication. Un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres, et il se releva, la relique toujours contre son cœur, prit sa baguette dans le tiroir de son bureau et se dirigea vers la chambre de son blond en fermant derrière lui.

Draco, surprit d'entendre la porte se refermer, tourna la tête, et vit Harry, appuyé contre celle-ci, un fin sourire canaille le narguant.

« - Oh, non Harry, je n'ai certainement pas le temps pour cela maintenant...

- Ah mais mon cher Draco, je n'avais pas ça en tête. Décidément, tu semble avoir l'esprit un peu trop porté sur la chose... Enfin là n'est pas la question ! »

Perdu, Draco pencha la tête sur le coté, levant un sourcil aristocratique. Satisfait de son effet, Harry fut prit d'un rire moqueur, mais en bon prince, il invoqua une chaise à coté du blond, et s'assit. Draco le regarda faire, ne voyant pas où le brun voulait en venir.

« - Draco, ce que je vais te révéler là devra rester secret. Seuls quelques élus sont au courant de cet artéfact, et c'est un héritage des Maraudeurs. La bande d'amis de mon...

- De ton père... Severus m'en a souvent parlé, Rémus aussi, il en a fait parti, ainsi que Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow si je ne me trompes pas.

- En effet. Dis toi que ce parchemin que tu vois était le résultat du génie de Sirius. Avec lui et la cape de mon père, ils ont réalisé les farces les plus mémorables de l'histoire de Poudlard et ont marqué de leur empreinte, ces murs à jamais. Maintenant, promets moi de garder le secret de ce que tu vas voir.

- Je te le promets ! Mais arrêtes de me faire ces yeux larmoyants quand tu me demandes quelque chose, il m'est impossible de refuser et tu en joues ! Tricheur !

- Non, Maraudeur mon chéri ! Mais puisque tu as promis, je te montres ! «

Harry prit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et la pointa au dessus du parchemin. Il lança un regard complice à Draco, le regard malicieux d'un enfant qui prépare une bêtise, qui fit sourire le blond malgré lui, et prononça distinctement la formule dédiée aux Maraudeurs.

« - Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

- Non mais c'est quoi cette formule ? Non mais je te jure... Par Merlin ! »

Le blond qui avait commencé à rire, s'était arrêté, les yeux écarquillés et fixait le parchemin qui se remplissait de lignes, de noms, d'annotations, et mêmes du mot de passe des appartements de son parrain ! Harry le regardait, avec le sourire en coin et se sentit fier pour son parrain, responsable de ce prodige. La carte des Maraudeurs était une œuvre d'art et encore aujourd'hui, elle représentait un défi pour les plus grands sorciers. Le professeur Flitwick qui avait demandé à l'examiner, n'avait pas tari d'éloges pour cette petite merveille et avait souligné l'intelligence de son créateur qui avait inventé la centaine de sorts qui la composent. Personne ne savait que Sirius avait eu le temps d'enseigner à Harry, ces fameux sorts. Aujourd'hui, il allait aider Draco, en mettant en œuvre son savoir acquis.

« - J'y crois pas Harry ! C'est une pure merveille !

- Pourtant je te garantie qu'elle est bien réelle. C'est Sirius qui l'a créée en fait. Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux que ta carte soit similaire à ceci ? Parce que je peux t'aider, si tu le veux bien sûr, à faire en sorte qu'elle devienne aussi précise, animée et détaillée que la Carte des Maraudeurs. Cependant, ce secret de fabrication m'est précieux, alors pas d'autres cartes similaires sans ma présence, d'accord ?

- D'accord, je comprends. C'est un héritage. C'est déjà plus que gentil de m'en faire part, alors je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas le brader en créant toujours plus de cartes. Il faut que ça garde son coté unique. Merci mon cœur de me faire confiance. Je te promets que je ne dévoilerais pas ton secret et que je ne fabriquerais pas d'autres cartes en ton absence.

- Merci. »

Le blond rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Harry, et le tira sur ses genoux. Il l'entoura de ses bras et commença à lui expliquer la carte du manoir Malfoy qu'il avait dessiné. Il faisait attention à donner le plus de détails possibles sur les lieux afin que Harry puisse y mettre les sortilèges adéquats. Ils passèrent deux autres heures dessus, ne s'arrêtant que vaguement lorsque Dobby leur apporta un plateau de sandwiches ainsi qu'une cruche de jus de citrouille. Ils déjeunèrent dans la même position, Harry toujours assis sur les genoux de Draco, l'un mordant dans le sandwiche de l'autre, ou tendant le sien à l'intention du premier. Vint le moment où il fallut décider d'une phrase pour activer la carte, et d'une autre pour la désactiver.

« - Harry, je pense qu'on va utiliser cette carte à plusieurs reprises, pas seulement ce soir. Tu y a mis un sort permettant aux nouveaux sortilèges de s'y afficher. Donc si jamais on doit y retourner, elle sera réutilisée à ce moment là. Maintenant, quant à trouver une phrase, je ne sais pas moi, il faut dire que l'atmosphère du manoir invite pas vraiment aux farces, donc je doute que la formule des Maraudeurs soit la bienvenue ici.

- Tu as raison. En plus, il faut reconnaître que le manoir est tellement surchargé en magie néfaste que je ne pense pas que mon père ait jamais souhaité y mettre les pieds, et c'est lui qui est à l'origine de la formule des Maraudeurs.

- Bon, je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur cela. Mais alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas de mon « Que les griffes du dragon dévoilent le chemin du succès » !

- Mais enfin Draco, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peut trop présomptueux ? »

Harry se retenait de rire et caressait les bras du blond autour de sa taille, il prenait le ton d'un adulte expliquant gentiment une leçon à un enfant buté. Et l'enfant buté, Draco, fronçait les sourcils et boudait manifestement. Il se laissa tomber en arrière pour reposer complètement sur le torse de son amant et continuait à réfléchir à une formule ni trop pompeuse, ni trop ridicule. Dobby revint à ce moment là pour ramasser le plateau vide et de la porte entrouverte, Harry et Draco entendirent Juliette rire d'une phrase de Sahriz.

En l'écoutant répondre, ils sursautèrent et se regardèrent. Un même sourire, que l'on aurait pu qualifier de Maraudeur, apparut sur leurs lèvres. Ça y était, ils avaient leur phrase pour activer la carte. Ils se décidèrent rapidement pour la phrase de désactivation. Ils optèrent pour « Aléa jacta est » (« le sort en est jeté » en latin), la formule était courte, brève et facilement mémorisable. Harry finit par demander à Draco de faire couler une goutte de son sang sur la carte et Harry fit de même afin qu'ils soient reconnus comme étant les propriétaires légitimes de cette carte, et soient les seuls à pouvoir y apporter un quelconque changement.

Une fois l'œuvre achevée, Draco plia la carte et se leva, entrainant Harry avec lui, il lui prit la main et se dirigea vers le salon afin d'y attendre Sahriz et Juliette, qui viendraient récupérer la carte. Il s'assit en travers du canapé, et tira d'autorité Harry afin qu'il s'asseye entre ses jambes. Harry sourit et matérialisa un plaid qu'il déplia sur eux. Draco s'appuya confortablement contre le bras du canapé, et Harry se reposa entièrement sur son torse. Ils avaient encore une ou deux heures avant que les jeunes femmes ne viennent, ils pouvaient en profiter pour faire une sieste câline, ils l'avaient bien méritée. Draco enroula ses bras autour du brun qui se retourna pour se mettre sur le ventre. Il entremêla ses jambes à celles du blond et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il nicha sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant pour se bercer de ses battements de cœur. Draco le regarda faire, amusé et se tortilla finalement pour arriver en position allongée, un coussin invoqué par Harry, lui soutint la tête.

« - Merci, délicate attention.

- Mais de rien mon ange. Ça va, je ne suis pas trop lourd ? »

Harry marmonnait plus qu'il ne parlait, ses paupières se fermaient toute seules, et Draco était presque dans le même état.

« - Pas du tout mon cœur, je dirais même que tu es un peu trop léger si tu veux mon avis.

- Pas ma faute... 'Jamais été très costaud...

- Humm hummm...

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient endormis. C'est ainsi que Juliette et Sahriz les trouvèrent deux heures plus tard. Il était presque dix-neuf heures et elles venaient prendre des nouvelles de l'avancement des travaux du blond.

« - Ah ben je vois ! C'est sûr que ça bosse dur dis moi !

- Shut ! Tu vas les réveiller. Ils ont peut être fini qui sait et se reposent en attendant le dîner ?

Elle allait faire demi-tour, quand elle vit le parchemin posé sur la table basse. Un parchemin vide... Lily lui avait parlé de la carte des Maraudeurs et elle fit le lien. Si c'est ce à quoi elle pensait, cela expliquait grandement leur fatigue. Une carte comme celle-ci demandait une dépense de magie énorme. Il avait fallut plus de deux ans à Sirius pour créer celle des Maraudeurs. Si ces deux-là en avaient créé une aujourd'hui, même avec la puissance de Harry, elle se doutait bien de la quantité de magie mise en œuvre. Elle prit le bras de son calice et la traîna doucement vers le deuxième salon.

« - Tu peux m'expliquer là, parce que j'ai pas tout compris ?

- Ils ont fini leur tâche. Simplement cela leur a demandé une forte quantité de magie, et donc le repos est justifié. On les réveillera d'ici une demi-heure et on leur donnera du chocolat. Ils seront mieux après.

- Mais comment tu sais qu'ils ont... Oh et puis laisse tomber, je verrais bien après tout, non ?

La vampire rit franchement et sa calice se joignit à elle. Elles s'assirent et discutèrent encore un peu de leur plan de base, les détails viendraient plus tard avec le plan de Draco. Elles furent rejointes par Cyz, qui ne cessa de rire durant l'explication du plan. Les trois jeunes femmes se moquaient allègrement d'un certain blond qui allait perdre une pierre ce soir. Sahriz, curieuse de l'heure, lança un « Tempus » qui lui afficha dix-neuf heures trente.

- Bon je pense qu'il faut aller réveiller nos deux petits princes. Cyz, connaissez vous un sort pour les réveiller en douceur, ils ont subi une forte perte de magie aujourd'hui, je m'occupe du chocolat.

- Très bien, je me charge du réveil. Le repas n'étant pas très loin, je pense qu'ils rempliront leurs jauges magiques assez rapidement. On y vas mesdemoiselles ?

- Nous vous suivons ! »

La vampire et la calice avaient répondu ensemble, faisant une petite révérence à la jeune Médicomage, qui pouffa dans sa main avant de pénétrer dans le premier salon.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Harry fut réveillé par la sensation d'un massage d'air sur tout le corps. C'était si agréable et revigorant qu'il se laissa aller totalement. Il sentait un flux d'énergie remonter en lui et ouvrit les paupières pour tomber sur le visage souriant de Cyz. La Médicomage lui passa une main dans les cheveux en l'encourageant au réveil. Comme pour un petit enfant. Il la trouvait si maternelle, et pourtant, tout grand garçon qu'il était, il se laissait faire. C'était des choses comme cela dont il avait manqué petit. Il sourit à la jeune femme, les yeux toujours ensommeillés.

« - Alors, bien dormi jeune homme ?

- Hum hum... Draco ?

- Je suis là. Juste en dessous. »

Harry sentait les remous de la poitrine de Draco qui riait gentiment. Il sourit davantage avant de se relever doucement pour ne pas faire de mal au blond. Il s'assit au bord du canapé et étouffa un bâillement. Il s'étira légèrement et sentit Draco se relever aussi. Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête, et il aperçut Sahriz et Juliette. Il leur adressa un sourire de bienvenue auquel elles répondirent. Draco le trouvait trop mignon, un vrai petit enfant. Il ne put résister à lui prendre la main et à le trainer dans sa chambre.

« - Allez mon cœur, direction la salle de bain, on se rafraichit et ensuite on retrouve tout le monde pour le dîner. Mais avant cela, tu me mange ça. »

Harry baissa les yeux pour voir le carré de chocolat que Draco lui tendait. Il sourit, puis tira le cou pour se faire nourrir. Amusé par son manège, Draco céda et lui glissa le carré dans la bouche. Harry savoura son chocolat en souriant puis sursauta.

« - Draco ! La carte !

- Rassures toi je l'ai, je l'ai récupérée. J'y ai pensé, pendant que tu somnolait comme un bienheureux.

- Hé ! Te moques pas ! »

Draco s'arrêta à la porte de la salle de bain et retourna le brun pour lui faire face, il le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

« - Je ne me moque pas, je te trouve trop mignon comme ça. Allez file, je fais le tour de nos affaires pendant que tu fais ta toilette, j'irais ensuite. D'accord ?

- D'accord. »

Draco posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Harry avant de le relâcher. Il resta dans la chambre et vérifia les sacs et malles que Dobby avait du préparer durant leur sieste. Il est vrai qu'avec toute la préparation de la carte, ils n'avaient pu s'en occuper. Il pensa aussi à la promenade qu'ils n'avaient pu faire, tant le temps leur avait manqué. En vérifiant qu'il ne restait rien dans les commodes, il passa devant la fenêtre pour voir que la pleine lune serait proche, voir demain soir. Il faudrait qu'il demande à son parrain si la potion tue-loup était prête et si la transformation de Rémus n'allait pas causer de problèmes dans le domaine de Sahriz. Les vampires et loups-garous étant des ennemis naturels, ils auraient fort à faire pour calmer les esprits. Puis il se focalisa sur la lune et eut une idée pour remplacer la ballade ratée. Il espérait que Harry apprécierait.

Son inspection terminée, il rejoint son compagnon qui était en train de s'habiller. Harry était dos à lui et enfilait son tee-shirt. Draco s'avança prestement, le brun n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, et bloqua la chute du tissu pour poser un baiser furtif entre les deux omoplates qui firent sursauter Harry. Le brun se retourna et sans aucun mot, juste un sourire, il aida le blond à se dévêtir. Une fois totalement nu, le blond se dirigea vers la cabine de douche et d'un geste de la main de Harry, l'eau se mit à jaillir à la bonne température.

« - Merci.

- De rien, la prochaine fois, j'ose espérer que tu la prendras avec moi.

- N'aies aucun doute sur ce sujet. »

Ils finirent de se préparer rapidement et allèrent rejoindre la tablée qui les attendait.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

« - Chers amis, nous partageons ce dernier repas tous ensemble à Poudlard. Merlin sait quand nous aurons l'occasion de tous nous revoir ici. J'ose espérer que cette attente sera courte et que nous serons tous amenés à partager un autre repas, celui de la paix enfin retrouver, sous peu, vous et moi. C'est ce soir que nos chemins se séparent, car moi, je dois rester dans ces murs afin de veiller sur nos chers élèves. »

Le regard de la directrice se porta sur le fantôme de Dumbledore, qui flottait à ses cotés, engouffrant une douceur au citron, dans une mimique malicieuse.

« - Levons nos verres, à cette promesse de tous nous revoir, un jour, victorieux de cette période trouble. »

Tous les convives levèrent leurs verres, portant un toaste silencieux, sous la demande de la directrice. La grande Minerva McGonagall avait l'œil humide, mais le visage souriant. L'instant était solennel et nul n'avait l'esprit à rire. Ce soir, Sahriz et Juliette allaient pénétrer l'antre de l'ennemi pour y dérober la pierre de lune, et tout le reste du groupe, escorté d'une créature de l'invocatrice, allait investir le manoir de la vampire.

« - Draco, après ce dîner, vous vous réunirez avec Sahriz, Juliette et Harry, car j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait contribué à la tâche, afin d'élaborer les préparatifs de la mission de ce soir. Vos bagages sont ils prêts ? »

Ce fut Draco qui répondit pour lui et Harry, car ayant fait les vérifications.

« - Oui professeur, nos malles et sacs sont prêts et disposés dans l'attente de notre départ de cette nuit.

- Très bien, Severus, Rémus Cyzia ainsi que Hermione et Ron, avez vous fini les préparatifs et recherches concernant les divers rituels ?

- Oui Minerva, tout est prêt à cet effet, cependant, il nous faudra votre présence pour cette nuit.

- Cette nuit dites vous ?

- Oui, nous avons découvert dans un grimoire, qu'une pierre de lune d'équinoxe perdait son utilité après avoir servi une seule et unique fois. Donc le fait de nous en servir tout de suite après l'avoir subtilisée, nous permettra de rayer la menace Lucius. Donc, pour ne pas perdre de risque et de temps, après discussion entre nous, nous avons décidé d'opter pour la sécurité et de pratiquer rituel cette nuit. La phase de la lune est parfaite et à partir de demain soir, la pleine lune nous privera de l'assistance de Rémus.

- En effet Severus, c'est une sage décision que voilà. Dans ce cas, je ferais le voyage avec vous mais reviendrais demain dans la matinée. Je confierais les rênes de l'école au professeur Flitwick, ainsi l'intérim sera assuré. J'ai une totale confiance en ses compétences. Au fait, j'ai réussi à contacter le professeur Slughorn, il sera présent dès demain après midi afin d'assurer vos cours durant votre absence.

- Voilà qui semble intéressant. Il pourra disposer bien entendu de mes quartiers, les plus proches de la réserve, pour plus de commodité. J'ai déjà procédé à l'inventaire et au réapprovisionnement des stocks afin qu'il puisse prendre ses fonctions dans des conditions optimales.

- Je vous reconnais bien là Severus, toujours aussi méticuleux. Ce cher Horace en sera enchanté.

- Excusez moi, professeur McGonagall ?

- Oui Harry, je t'écoute.

- Vous parliez d'un rituel il y a quelques instants, de quel rituel s'agit il ? »

Minerva eut un petit sourire à la question du jeune Gryffondor, elle se tourna vers Draco, l'invitant à répondre.

« - Harry, je t'avais parlé d'une surprise, d'une chose que nous préparions à ton intention. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas chercher à découvrir ce que c'était, pour ne pas gâcher nos efforts, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, mais...

- Alors Harry, considère ceci comme étant la dernière ligne droite. Demain matin, tu découvriras ce que c'est, car oui, il ce rituel, concerne directement cette surprise. Je peux compter sur toi pour faire preuve d'un peu encore de patience ? »

Harry promena son regard tout autour de la table, et ne vit que des sourires, même le si sévère potioniste arborait un rictus et un air ennuyé à la fois. Plutôt étrange mais tous semblaient dire du regard, qu'il allait apprécier cette surprise, que cela allait lui faire plaisir. Il leur fit confiance et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête qui soulagea tout le monde.

« - Je te remercie, je sais que ta curiosité est légendaire, et l'effort que tu fais sera récompensé crois moi. »

Le jeune Gryffondor resta sceptique mais n'objecta pas. Il faisait confiance à son ange.

« - Minerva, nos tenues pour le bal de ce soir sont elles livrées ?

- J'ai chargé Dobby de s'en occuper. Dobby ? »

Le « pop » caractéristique annonçant l'arrivée de l'elfe de maison retentit dans la pièce. Le petit être s'inclina bien bas, touchant le sol de la pointe de ses oreilles devant l'assemblée à table.

« - Madame la directrice a fait demandé Dobby ?

- Oui Dobby ? Les robes de soirées de Sahriz et Juliette ici présentes ont elles été livrées comme convenu ?

- Oui Madame la directrice. Dobby les a personnellement déposées il y a quelques minutes dans leurs appartements. Des chaussures et autres accessoires les complétaient. Dobby a bien ciré le tout. Dobby a également attendu leur départ pour faire leur bagages pour ne pas les offenser.

- Merci Dobby. Tu as bien fait, pour les bagages nous nous en chargeons habituellement nous mêmes avec Sahriz, donc pas de problème de ce coté là ! Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de cirer nos chaussures, un sort et c'est fait en général.

- Oh Dobby a mal agi ? Oh Dobby va se punir pour vous éviter l'affront de le faire ! Vilain Dobby ! Vilain Dobby ! »

L'elfe s'était mis à quatre pattes et se tapait la tête contre le sol vigoureusement. Catastrophée, Juliette s'était levée et tentait de l'arrêter.

« - Dobby, voyons ! Je ne disais pas que tu avais mal agi. Au contraire ! Mais arrêtes ! Tu vas te blesser inutilement ! »

La jeune femme tentait de ceinturer l'elfe, à genoux près de lui, mais il transplanait systématiquement quelques mètres plus loin pour continuer son auto-punition. Plusieurs convives regardaient la scène amusés, et Hermione était scandalisée. Le pénitent et la responsable de son auto-flagellation faisaient le tour de la table à intervalle régulier. Severus se massait les tempes, les yeux clos devant tant de bêtise. Hermione perdait son calme devant Ron qui lui riait franchement devant le comique de la scène.

« - Harry ! Par Merlin ! Fais quelque chose ! Arrêtes le ! Je sais pas mais interviens !

- Mais Hermione ! Pourquoi moi ?

- Il est en admiration devant toi ! Il t'obéis au doigt et à l'œil ! Tes ordres sont sacrés pour lui !

- T'en as de bonnes, je fais quoi ? Je sais pas moi ?

- Oh Harry ! Contentes toi de lui dire d'arrêter il t'obéira !

- Euh... Dobby ! Arrêtes ! »

Et devant la stupéfaction de Harry, la satisfaction de Hermione et le soulagement de la pauvre Juliette, Dobby arrêta sur un « Oui ! Tout de suite Harry Potter monsieur ! »

Là, ce fut le déclic et plusieurs se mirent à rire aux larmes. Draco était l'un d'eux et décida d'en rajouter au malaise de son brun. Il se pencha vers lui et lui marmonna à l'oreille.

« - Humm... Quelle autorité mon cœur. À moi aussi tu pourrait me donner des ordres, une fois dans notre chambre... »

Harry vira écrevisse sous l'allusion de son ange.

Le repas se passa dans cette ambiance de rires et la bonne humeur.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Sitôt le dessert fini, Harry, Draco, Juliette et Sahriz s'éclipsèrent dans le deuxième salon, plus intimiste et Dobby leur y servit le café. Minerva prit la parole.

« - Severus, avons nous tous les ingrédients à disposition pour le rituel de ce soir ?

- Oui Minerva. Draco a bien fait d'organiser au plus vite leur récolte. Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Weasley ont procédé aux recherches du rituel avec Sahriz. Néanmoins, pour éviter les risques de perte de contrôle du à son statut de vampire, elle se tiendra aux portes de la salle durant le rituel. Cyzia fera boire une potion de régénération sanguine au préalable à Draco afin de stimuler sa production de sang. Nous avons calculé qu'il en faudra deux litres pour le rituel. Alors des mesures s'imposaient afin de ne pas le laisser exsangue.

- Je comprends. Rémus la plein lune est proche, comment vous sentez vous ?

- Bien Minerva, je vous remercie.

- Serez vous apte pour le rituel ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il puisait énormément dans les réserves magiques.

- Justement, la proximité du loup augmente ma capacité magique, mais diminue ma force physique. Nous avons vu le problème avec Severus. Il est fort à parier que le rituel va mener à un évanouissement, donc je commencerais à prendre la potion Tue-loup non pas demain, mais ce soir juste avant le rituel. Ainsi même si je dors toute la journée de demain, ses effets entreront en action. De plus, nous avons convenu de taire un peu le loup en moi, une fois arrivé au domaine de Sahriz. En effet, la proximité avec les vampires risque d'agité la créature. Durant l'absence de la maitresse de maison, cela pourrait devenir problématique. Je prendrais donc la potion ici, juste avant notre départ.

- Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout. Cyz, je vous les confie, Severus et Rémus ainsi que Sahriz seront les responsables de cette mission. Mais vous devez savoir que tout s'organisera autour de Harry et de Draco. Draco sera le stratège, lui et Severus possèdent un esprit affûté hors pair. L'application des plan sera donc régit par ces trois personnes. Juliette nous a assuré son soutien logistique. C'est par l'intermédiaire de ses invocations que nous pourrons communiquer. Ne confiez rien à un hibou, ou autre animal que l'un de ceux créés par cette jeune mage. On ne sait ce qui peut arriver si des informations capitales tombaient entre de mauvaises mains. Cela pourrait avoir des retombées catastrophiques. »

Tous acquiescèrent.

« - Mademoiselle Granger, votre capacité de recherches sera hautement sollicité. Faites honneur à votre réputation.

- Oui Madame la directrice.

- Monsieur Weasley, nous avons pu constater durant votre première année à Poudlard, votre haute capacité de stratège aux échecs sorciers. Vous travaillerez avec l'armée vampire de Sahriz, en tant que stratège auprès des forces armées. Je ne vous cache pas que le vol de la pierre n'arrêtera pas la folie de Lucius, et que nous aurons probablement à livrer bataille une fois de plus.

Vous aurez la responsabilité des plans de bataille incluant les membres de l'ordre du phénix, les aurors du ministère, les vampires sous les ordres de Sahriz ainsi que tous les sorciers qui seront nos alliés. Vous avez longtemps été dans l'ombre de Harry, et c'est ainsi que l'on repère les génies de guerre, un pas juste derrière leur chef. Sa confiance en vous est d'or comme votre cœur. Vous êtes l'emblème de votre maison. Courageux dans la bataille, rusé, stratégique, et soucieux du bonheur des autres.

Votre place n'a pas été facile à trouver, je sais que vous avez du faire face à l'envie et la jalousie envers Harry. Mais jamais vous ne vous êtes détourné de lui. Ce qui fait de vous son plus proche allié. Je n'ai pas de doutes sur le fait que vous brillerez dans votre rôle. Alors faites honneur à votre maison et à mes paroles. »

Ron était abasourdi. Il était ému, et en tournant la tête vers sa petite amie, il la vit les yeux humides, souriante, fière de lui. Il sourit à son tour, et regarda le reste de la tablée. Tous les visages, même celui de l'austère maitre de potions semblaient reconnaître ses mérites, le reconnaître lui. Il avait trouvé sa place, et il agirait dans le bien de son frère de cœur. Il se tourna enfin vers la directrice et lui répondit un franc « Comptez sur moi, je travaillerais dur pour ne pas vous décevoir. ».

La directrice lui sourit tendrement. Devant elle, se tenait un jeune homme qui en avait parcouru du chemin, qui avait traversé de nombreuses épreuves, mais qui aujourd'hui suscitait sa fierté. Ron sera un homme admirable plus tard. Son choix de compagne était admirable. Ils iraient loin ces deux là. Elle espéra être encore là pour le voir. Elle sourit davantage, en se les remémorant le soir de leur répartition. Merlin, le temps passe si vite.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Dans le petit salon, deux canapés se faisaient face, séparés par une table basse. Une vampire et son calice d'un coté, un Veela et son compagnon de l'autre.

« - Alors Draco, peux tu nous donner ce plan ainsi que les détails que j'aurais besoin de connaître, car ce soir je joue les filles de haut vol, et du coup, la voleuse en même temps.

- D'accord, je veux bien te donner la carte, mais pour les sorts et pièges, c'est la carte elle même qui te les indiquera.

- Ah. Et comment au juste ?

- Sois un peu patiente Juliette. Harry, je me trompes ou tu as reproduit le schéma de la carte des Maraudeurs ? »

Harry et Draco furent surpris et sursautèrent. Juliette était quelque peut perdue et son regard allait des deux jeunes hommes à Sahriz.

« - Euh... Sahriz ? Tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plaît ?

- Ne faites pas cette tête Draco et Harry. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Harry, je connaissait ta mère, mais elle m'a souvent parlé de ton père, ton parrain ainsi que leur groupe d'amis. Le passé des Maraudeurs ainsi que les outils leurs permettant toutes leurs farces d'adolescents furent évoqués, dont la fameuse Carte des Maraudeurs. Lily s'en est servit pour me faire une « visite guidée de Poudlard ». Alors tu vois que ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre. Donc dites moi si je me trompe, la carte que Draco va nous fournir, reprendra le même principe ?

- Tout à fait. Harry et moi y avons passé notre après midi. Il y manque néanmoins un ingrédient si nous voulons que tous les sorts rajoutés par Lucius et qui ne figurent pas encore sur cette carte y soient mentionnés. » Il sortit un petit papier de sa poche. « Il vous faudra utiliser cette formule pendant qu'il sera en train d'effectuer un acte de magie. Sa trace magique sera ainsi enregistrée par la carte. En parlant de carte la voici. »

Il sortit de sa poche arrière la fameuse carte. Juliette qui s'attendait à voir un prodige de magie, fut désappointée devant le parchemin apparemment vierge. Sahriz sourit de la mine de son calice, et Harry et Draco rire carrément.

« - C'est pas drôle ! Il est où le truc ?

- Tu dis bien Juliette, car justement, il y a un truc. Tu te doute qu'entre de mauvaises mains, cette carte peut nous être fatale. On utilise à cet effet, une formule, pour activer la carte. Harry, je t'en prie.

- Mais avec plaisir ! »

Harry sortit sa baquette et attendit que la jeune mage de combat porte sa tasse à ses lèvres pour malicieusement prononcer la phrase magique.

« - Ce soir, ça va être Rock'n Roll ! »

Comme prévu par Harry, sous la stupéfaction, Juliette recracha sa gorgée, et tous ne durent qu'aux réflexes conjoints d'attrapeurs de Draco et Harry, qui avaient soulevé la carte pour lui éviter d'être tachée. Sahriz riait, cachée derrière son poing, et Juliette qui avait reconnue l'une de ses expressions favorites, s'essuya, puis regarda les deux jeunes hommes, les yeux interrogateurs.

« - On t'a entendue la prononcer cette après midi, du coup on a eu envie de l'utiliser. Et oui, même si je suis un Sang Pur, je connais cette expression.

- Je vois. Il n'empêche que... C'est assez surprenant. En même temps, comme c'est Juliette qui va l'utiliser, pendant que je m'occuperais de détourner l'attention de ce vieux singe, c'est correct d'utiliser une phrase qu'elle puisse mémoriser facilement. Bravo Messieurs. Bon, si nous jetons un œil à cette carte, car, c'est le but de cette réunion je vous le rappelle. »

Harry nettoya la table d'un geste de la main et, avec Draco, ils reposèrent la carte. Ils passèrent une heure à détailler ses spécificités à la jeune mage, et Draco à donner quelques recommandations utiles. Juliette était absolument ébahie par la précision des sorts, et suivait sur le plan les différents noms de personnes qui déambulaient. Draco les pointait de la baguette et donnait des explications supplémentaires. Apparemment, quelques Mangemorts et autres partisans de Lucius étaient déjà présents sur les lieux. Ils virent un nom qui serra le cœur de Harry. Draco s'en aperçu, et décida de mettre Juliette et Sahriz sur le coup. Mais pas maintenant, il le ferait discrètement, une fois seul avec les deux femmes. Il n'était pas question que Harry éprouve de la culpabilité ou du remord pour ce qui allait arriver à cette garce.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

« - Bon, je pense que c'est tout. Il ne vous reste qu'à vous préparer Mesdemoiselles, et Harry, il faut que tu ailles chercher ton serpent, je pense que le mieux sera qu'il fasse le voyage sur toi plutôt que dans un vivarium.

- Tu as raison, Draco. Je vais le chercher. »

Le jeune brun se leva et quitta la pièce. Les jeunes femmes se levèrent également dans l'intention d'aller se préparer, quand Draco les retint, attrapant leurs poignets avant qu'elles ne soient debout complètement.

« - Excusez moi, mais j'aurais une dernière chose à vous dire et qui devra rester entre nous. Je ne souhaite pas que Harry le découvre, du moins pas pour l'instant. Je m'occuperais de le lui raconter plus tard personnellement. »

Sahriz, voyant le subit changement d'attitude du blond devina que l'affaire était sérieuse. Le visage de Draco s'était fait dur et glacial. Ses yeux reflétaient une haine sans nom.

« - Je t'écoute Draco. »

Draco pointa sa baguette à nouveau sur la carte, pour leur désigner un nom un nouveau. Bellatrix Lestranges. Son regard se tourna vers Juliette.

« - Fais très attention à cette Bellatrix Lestranges. C'est une folle, une meurtrière de sang froid et malheureusement très douée en duel. Elle est directement responsable de la disparition du parrain de Harry, Sirius Black. Elle s'est spécialisé dans les tortures sadiques et a une réelle affection pour le Doloris. Je te mets en garde aussi contre son esprit fanatique et pervers. Il faut savoir que en dehors de Voldemort, elle a toujours eu un faible pour mon père qui représente son idéal masculin. Elle a été mal mariée et maintenant qu'elle a le champ libre, étant veuve, et Lucius aussi, rien ne l'empêche plus de l'atteindre désormais. Si Sahriz séduit un peu mon père, elle agira dans son dos pour se venger, capturez là à ce moment là, ensuite, faites en absolument tout ce que vous voulez, mais qu'elle n'y survive pas. »

Son regard s'était fait acier. Son expression reflétait une pure froideur. La vampire se pencha au dessus de la table, avec le même regard de glace.

« - Dans ce cas, je m'occuperais de finir cette tâche.

- Je vois qu'on s'est compris. Je veux que pour tout ce qu'elle a fait subir à Harry, cette garce morfle.

- Je ferais preuve d'imagination, sois tranquille. Juliette, tu te charges de la pierre, j'occupe le blond mégalomane, je le séduis et enrage la bougresse. Je me mettrais dans une situation où elle pourra venir à moi dans un esprit de vengeance, et à ce moment là, j'utiliserais l'un de tes rouleaux pour l'envoyer dans une autre dimension temporairement. Une fois rentrée, après le rituel, je lui montrerais que le sadisme est une qualité vampirique et non humaine ni sorcière.

- Très bien Sahriz. » Elle plongea la main à la sacoche attachée au niveau de ses reins et en sortit un rouleau de papier vert noué d'une cordelette bleue. « Voilà pour toi. Une goutte de sang, et la formule habituelle. Prends simplement la précaution de vérifier que toutes les issues de la pièce soient fermées et scellées, sinon, c'est le manoir entier et ses environs qui plongeront dans la dimension, et tes réserves d'énergie n'y résisteront pas. »

« - D'accord. Merci.

- De rien ma belle ! »

- Draco, je te rendrais personnellement compte de cet aspect de la mission. Je présume que personne d'autre ne sera au courant.

- Tout à fait. Je vous remercie Mesdemoiselles, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous avez fort à faire je présume.

- Oui en effet, nous sommes attendues pour dans deux heures au manoir. Mais je viendrais juste avant pour créer l'invocation qui vous transportera au manoir de Sahriz.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, à toute à l'heure.

- À toute à l'heure jeune homme. Allez Juliette, on y va.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

La directrice avait demandé à tout le monde de se rassembler à l'orée de la forêt interdite avant le départ. Elle était encore dans son bureau, terminant de classer quelques dossiers afin de faciliter la tâche au professeur Flitwick qui la remplacerait dès ce soir. Elle l'avait reçu quelques instants auparavant afin de lui demander ce service. Il n'avait pas posé de questions sur les raisons de son absence et elle s'en trouva soulagée car elle n'aurait pu lui répondre. Dumbledore flottait à proximité, près du perchoir de Fumseck, qui roucoulait gentiment. Elle sourit à l'image. Elle regarda la pendule pour voir que l'heure était avancée. Devant rejoindre les autres à dix heures, elle se leva, et fit un signe de tête au fantôme facétieux, qui engouffra un énième sorbet citron avant de la suivre. Elle parcourut les couloirs vides, l'esprit tourné vers les évènements qui se produiront dès ce soir.

Minerva McGonagall arriva à destination et y trouva le très ponctuel Severus, en train de discuter des dernières innovations en terme de potions avec son filleul. Harry discutait de son coté avec Ron sur les résultats de la saison de Quidditch. Hermione était assise sur l'une des malles alentours et lisait un énorme ouvrage, concentrée et non incommodée par le bruit des personnes parlant à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Sa capacité à s'immerger dans un livre avait toujours interloquée Minerva. Rémus devisait avec Cyz de la diversité des boutiques de Pré-Au-Lard, qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de bien découvrir depuis son arrivée. L'air était doux et aucun vent ne venait troubler cette soirée. Elle se tourna en direction du château pour voir arriver les deux dernières personnes de ce rassemblement. Entendant les pas, tous se tournèrent également.

Juliette portait une robe de cocktail fendue sur le coté droit qui présentait un dégradé de couleur, partant du chocolat en bas, passant par un blanc virginal au niveau de la taille, pour finir par un magnifique ton de turquoise sur le buste. De fines bretelles laissaient ses épaules dorées visibles. Le décolleté était avantageux mais restait élégant. Elle portait un boléro turquoise à manches longues sur le bras et une pochette de même couleur où Harry devina la carte et la baguette nécessaire à son utilisation. Les longs cheveux blonds étaient relevés en chignon lâche et quelques mèches torsadées coulaient sur la nuque et les tempes. Son maquillage léger mettait en valeur ses yeux turquoise.

Sahriz portait une robe bustier de satin rouge sang recouverte d'une dentelle noire ouvragée. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'un boléro de dentelle noire aux manches longues évasées. Elle portait également un élégant collier de perles noires assortit aux boucles d'oreilles confectionnées par Harry. Une pochette noire complétait sa tenue. Ses cheveux aux niveau des tempes étaient relevés par des épingles, et libres derrière. Les boucles brunes et soyeuses balayaient ses reins. Draco sourit, avec le décolleté avantageux et ainsi mise en valeur, Sahriz avait décidé de mettre toutes ses chances de son coté afin de séduire Lucius, et enrager cette chienne de Lestranges. Sa bouche était rouge sang, contrastant avec la blancheur de son teint, et ses yeux cernés de noir.

« - Veuillez nous excuser pour cette attente, nous avions passé plus d'une demi-heure à équiper Juliette de toutes les amulettes nécessaires. Au fait tu as pensé aux boucles de Harry ?

- Oui, oui, n'aies crainte. »

Juliette dégagea l'une de ses mèches pour dévoiler le pendant de Harry.

« - Bon, si tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer. »

Elle tendit sa pochette et son boléro à la vampire afin de se mordre le pouce gauche. Elle appliqua sa blessure sur sa paume droite afin d'y laisser une trainée de sang. Elle forma quelques signes en entrecroisant ses doigts dans un ordre pré-établi puis posa sa main droite au sol.

« - Kutchyose no jutsu ! »

Un énorme « pouf » se fit entendre, faisant sursauter quelques uns et un nuage de fumée enveloppa la clairière. Au fur et à mesure que la fumée se dissipait, tous purent voir un gigantesque serpent de près de cent mètres de longueur et deux de largeur, bariolé de rouge et de noir. Ses pupilles verticales noires sur fond jaune se rétractèrent et se focalisèrent sur la jeune invocatrice. À la surprise générale, le serpent se mit à parler d'une voix lourde et grave.

« - Juliette-sama ?

- Navrée de te réveiller Michihébi. J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

- Tout ce qui vous fera plaisir. »

Le serpent ferma les yeux et inclina la tête humblement. Juliette tendit la main et lui caressa les écailles du dessus dans un geste doux.

« - Peux tu conduire mes amis, ici présents, au domaine de Sahriz. Nous les y rejoindront plus tard par nos propres moyens. J'ai besoin que tu veille sur eux ensuite, jusqu'à notre arrivée.

- Je le ferais.

- Je te remercie mon ami. »

Hermione formula à haute voix la question que chacun se posait.

« - Excuses moi Juliette, mais nous allons voyager à dos de serpent ?

- Pas exactement. Je dirais que vous allez voyager à travers la gueule du serpent. Rassurez vous, c'est absolument sans danger. Michihébi n'est pas un serpent ordinaire. C'est une invocation d'espace-temps complexe. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que vous allez pénétrer dans sa gueule et vous trouver sur un chemin. Vous parcourrez ce chemin, et ressortirez par une autre gueule devant le domaine de Sahriz. Il représente un passage pour simplifier. C'est le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide que j'ai trouvé pour vous faire passer les barrières de protection de Poudlard et celles du manoir de Sang Écarlate. Michihébi restera sur place pour vous veiller et me transmettre un signal si quelque chose venait à se produire.

- Je vois. Bon, ben hauts les cœurs ! Harry, tu passes devant ?

- Ça me dérange pas. Draco, tu viens ?

- C'est parti. Nous vous attendrons Sahriz et Juliette, et bon courage pour ce soir.

- T'inquiètes, ce soir, on fait sa fête au blond mégalomane ! »

Tous rirent à l'appellation. Il y eut des au-revoir et la mage de combat ainsi que la vampire, se dirigèrent vers le portail du domaine pour transplaner directement en direction du manoir Malfoy.

Les personnes restantes se dirigèrent vers le serpent qui ouvrit lentement et diligemment la gueule pour dévoiler une langue de pierre qui constituait le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter. Harry fit un geste en direction des malles de chacun et les souleva d'un sort informulé. Il les dirigea devant lui, et prit la main de son Veela. Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans la gueule de Michihébi, suivant les malles et discutant. Le reste du groupe les suivit, et Severus et Rémus fermèrent la marche derrière Minerva.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Juliette et Sahriz arrivèrent devant de hautes et imposantes grilles de fer forgées. Elles s'avancèrent sans tarder et les grilles s'ouvrirent à leur approche. Elles empruntèrent le chemin de dalles de grès blanc veiné de beige clair. Chacune était attentive aux environs, et malgré leur apparente discussion futile, elles avaient bien repéré les sorciers embusqués, de part et d'autre du chemin, au coté des grilles et alentours au manoir qui leur faisait face. Elles parcoururent encore quelques dizaines de mètres et un homme d'une belle carrure, aux manifestes manières aristocratiques, et au port altier vint à leur rencontre. Elles virent dans la couleur de ses cheveux et le gris de ses yeux, la ressemblance incontestable avec Draco. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Les traits de Lucius étaient plus secs et froids. Draco avait du hériter des traits doux de sa mère.

« - Mademoiselle Salahov, Mademoiselle Delavilla. » Il prit le temps de leur faire à chacune un baise main. « Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy.

- Monsieur Malfoy je présume ?

- Tout à fait Comtesse.

- Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Juliette et moi nous faisions une joie de vous rencontrer. De plus, c'est un honneur que d'être accueillies ainsi.

- C'est un geste que je vous réserve particulièrement. Comment pourrais-je laisser de si charmante jeunes femmes sans escorte, alors que vous me faites l'honneur de votre visite. » Il offrit ses bras aux jeunes femmes et les escorta galamment jusqu'aux portes du manoir. « J'ai craint votre absence à vrai dire, n'ayant pas reçu de réponse de votre part...

- En effet. Voyez vous, Juliette, mon calice, se sentait souffrante durant ces quelques jours, et vous comprendrez que ma présence à ce bal dépendait un peu de son état.

- Je comprends tout à fait. Vous êtes vous remise Mademoiselle Delavilla ?

- Fort bien, je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude Monsieur Malfoy.

- Je vous en prie, ce n'est que naturel. »

Les deux jeunes femmes riaient sous cape. Cette hypocrisie mielleuse était absolument écœurante. De toute façon, à la fin de la soirée, sa sollicitude allait être fort regrettée. Toutefois, il fut clair à leur esprit que la soirée avait été organisée uniquement à leur honneur. Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, Lucius était venu directement les accueillir. Il faisait preuve de bienveillance à leur égard et se montrait charmant. Sahriz n'allait pas avoir trop de mal à l'entortiller autour de son petit doigt. Ils semblait déjà prévenant, le tout serait de forcer un peu le jeu. Elle en sourit d'anticipation. Juliette ressentit l'état de la vampire à travers leur lien, et sourit également. Lucius semblait ravi, et pensait les jeunes femmes conquises, mais tel est pris qui croyait prendre, ce soir le loup sera mangé par les deux brebis. Tant pis si l'une des brebis était... Sanguinaire.

Le trio gravit les marches de marbre blanc et pénétra dans le hall majestueux. Des portraits, des dorures, des lustres de cristal empesés. Un carrelage de marbre noir et des murs blancs immaculés, quelque peu réchauffé par la lueur des bougies flottantes, allumées pour l'occasion. Ce manoir devait être si froid habituellement. Elles eurent une pensée triste pour un jeune homme de leur connaissance qui avait grandi ici. Rapidement, Lucius leur fit traverser le couloir principal et les mena vers la salle de bal, ou quelques convives tournoyaient au rythme d'une valse viennoise.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Un elfe de maison en livrée vint les débarrasser de leurs boléros et Lucius les guida vers une petite table ronde, intimiste, isolée des autres, mais ayant vue sur la piste et les danseurs. Elles s'assirent et des cocktails rafraichissants apparurent devant elles. Lucius s'installa avec elles. Il commença, à leur surprise, à leur parler de ses projets de ressusciter le Mage noir et de participer à sa domination sur le monde. Il demanda le concours de Sahriz, qui ne lui donna pas de réponse franche, disant vouloir réfléchir sur la question.

« - Vous comprendrez que mon peuple se mêle rarement des conflits concernant les humains. À moins d'y voir un intérêt quelconque bien entendu...

- Bien évidemment. Sachez que vous pourrez disposer des prisonniers faits durant cette guerre. De plus, mon Seigneur peut vous faire profiter de sa puissance ainsi que de privilèges pour votre concours. Votre participation sera... Disons sanguine...

- Sanguine dites vous ?

- En effet, votre sang possède de fortes capacités magiques, et pourraient contribuer à faire revenir mon Seigneur. Quelques gouttes seront suffisantes, et je vous assure que mon Seigneur sera plus que reconnaissant...

- Je vais réfléchir à la question. Je reste en Angleterre encore une semaine, je pense vous donner une réponse avant mon départ.

- Vous me comblez. »

Sahriz ressentit l'impatience de son calice. En effet elle attendait que Lucius exécute un geste de magie afin de lancer le sort nécessaire pour la carte cachée dans la pochette qu'elle serrait dans sa main droite. Sahriz finit par comprendre. Comme Lucius parlait et déblatérait encore et encore sur ses noirs projets, elles risquaient d'être en retard sur leur planning de la soirée. Elle décida d'agir. Elle avisa un vase orné de magnifiques roses rouges sang, en face d'elle, de l'autre coté de la piste de danse et eut une idée.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je suis en admiration devant la beauté de ces roses. Pensez vous que l'une d'elle ornera agréablement mon corsage ?

Lucius sourit, pensant la vampire sous son charme et sous celui des attentions dont il les couvrait.

- Sachez chère demoiselle, que ces roses sont bien fade à coté de votre beauté, et que si elles trouvent grâce à vos yeux, alors je vous en offrirait un parterre, afin que vos yeux s'en emplissent indéfiniment.

- Vous me flattez, une seule suffira, j'ai hâte de sentir le velours de ses pétales contre ma peau... »

Le piège était gros, mais Lucius plongea allègrement dedans et sortit sa baguette de sa canne pour la pointer en direction du vase. Il jeta un sort et l'une des roses se matérialisa dans son autre main. Il tendit fièrement la fleur acquise à la jeune femme qui minauda devant le geste si romantique.

Juliette exultait. Tout avait fonctionné parfaitement et elle avait pu lancer le sort, sans que Lucius ne se doute de quelque chose. Maintenant, c'était à elle de jouer. Elle tendit le pied, et toucha celui de Sahriz sous la table. La vampire comprit le message, et se tourna vers le calice, qui avait prit une posture fatiguée, la main sur le front, légèrement penchée sur le coté.

« - Juliette, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Oh, je pense que cela doit être un restant de fatigue, mais j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu.

- Dans ce cas là je serais plus tranquille si nous rentrions. Lucius, je suis navrée d'écourter notre visite mais...

- Nul besoin de partir si tôt ma chère. Je peux mettre une chambre à disposition de votre amie, afin qu'elle se repose tranquillement. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs passez toute la nuit ici, le manoir compte suffisamment de chambres pour votre confort.

- Je m'en voudrais d'abuser de votre hospitalité...

- Que nenni ma chère. Je vous rassure, cela nous permettra de passer plus de temps ensemble et votre calice pourra trouver le repos nécessaire. Le manoir possède diverse protections, ainsi sa sécurité sera assurée. Mais j'y pense, que direz vous de passer les quelques jours qu'il vous reste dans notre beau pays en notre compagnie ? Je vous ferais visiter personnellement les hauts lieux d'Angleterre.

- Que de prévenance ! Soit ! J'accepte votre invitation ainsi que votre proposition pour le reste de mon séjour.

- vous m'en voyez ravi. Iarko ! »

Un « pop » annonçant la venue d'un elfe de maison se fit entendre. L'elfe en livrée réapparut près de Lucius et se pencha bien bas, le nez collé au parquet rutilant, attendant les ordres.

« - Fais préparer les suites rouge et bleue. Nos deux invitées vont rester ce soir ainsi que la semaine qui vient. Tu exécuteras leurs ordres et veilleras à leur confort. Vas !

- Oui Maitre Malfoy Monsieur ! »

L'elfe disparut aussitôt s'occuper de sa tâche. Lucius se leva, et proposa son bras à Juliette qui feint l'évanouissement dans ses bras. Il la recueillit doucement et la porta à la façon « mariée » et fit preuve d'une extrême délicatesse devant la vampire inquiète. Le blond se dirigea, suivit de Sahriz qui vantait intérieurement les qualités de comédienne de son calice, vers la chambre bleue, qui fut prête à accueillir la jeune « fatiguée ». L'homme franchit la porte ouverte, et continua jusqu'au lit où il déposa doucement Juliette. D'un geste de baguette, il la recouvrit d'un drap, faisant preuve de prévenance afin de charmer la vampire, qu'il avait désormais tout à son bon vouloir, la calice étant hors du passage.

Les deux personnes laissèrent la blonde endormie, pour quitter doucement la chambre, sans bruit. Ils redescendirent et Sahriz aperçut de suite sa prochaine victime : Bellatrix. Celle ci avait moulé son buste dans un corsage noir, et sa robe possédait des broderies argentées sur la jupe. Il l'avait reconnue d'après la description sommaire de Draco. Elle était la seule personne de l'assemblée à avoir ce regard fou, et une grimace de rage. Les poings serrés, elle attendait aux bas des escaliers, et au moment où le couple arrivait à sa hauteur, Sahriz détourna habilement l'attention du blond, prenant son bras et y pressant sa poitrine. Lucius ne remarqua même pas la présence de Bellatrix. Celle ci enragea davantage, et si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, Sahriz serait morte une bonne vingtaine de fois en l'espace d'une seconde. Encore, fallait-il pouvoir tuer aussi facilement une vampire de Sang Pur...

Sahriz se fit séductrice envers le blond, le manipulant au gré de ses envies, lui arrachant promesses de visites, et autres projets de tourisme. Elle joua de son pied sous la table, et de ses mains sur celle ci. Elle demanda même à Lucius de lui accrocher au corsage la fameuse rose prise toute à l'heure. Bellatrix fulminait, et se promit d'occire cette arriviste qui se permettait de détruire ses projets de mariage durement menés depuis si longtemps !

La vampire, au bout d'une heure et demi d'asticotage en tout genre, décida d'avoir suffisamment joué, que le poisson était ferré. Elle se leva avec l'excuse d'aller se repoudrer le nez, et partit en direction de l'une des salles de bain. Elle sentit la présence de la femme jalouse dans son dos et sitôt entrée dans la pièce, elle scella d'un sort toutes les ouvertures sauf la porte. Bellatrix ne tarda pas à faire son entrée et tomba dans le piège tendu. D'un geste de la main Sahriz l'assomma en la projetant contre un mur, et scella la porte d'entrée. Elle mit un sort de silence et chercha le rouleau confié par son calice dans sa pochette. Elle le défit et le déroula, mordit son pouce et le fit courir sur toute la longueur du papier. Elle posa ensuite le rouleau sur la femme inconsciente, et fit quelques signes avec ses doigt. Elle claqua les mains l'une contre l'autre, et prononça :

« - Mitomein' Kan'goku no jutsu ! »

Les inscriptions à l'encre noire du papier prirent vie et s'écoulèrent autour du corps de la Mangemorte et l'encre la recouvrit entièrement. Le corps noir s'affaissa et disparut dans une flaque, que Sahriz nettoya d'un geste de la main, laissant la bande de papier avec une nouvelle inscription, portant le nom de Bellatrix. La vampire sourit et ramassa le parchemin qu'elle ré-enroula, puis rangea à nouveau dans son sac. Elle vérifia son apparence dans le miroir, et ressortit satisfaite de son œuvre, décidée à occuper encore cet abruti blond, afin de laisser encore du temps à son calice pour agir.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Dans la chambre bleue, Juliette avait attendue que Lucius et Sahriz quittent la chambre avant de compter jusqu'à trente, pour sortir de son sac la carte et sa baguette. Elle déplia l'artéfact et pointa sa baguette dessus.

« - Ce soir, ça va être Rock'n Roll ! Bon sang, ce qu'il faut pas faire... »

Les tracés, inscriptions et détails apparurent et elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de sortir un petit rouleau de papier auquel elle redonna sa taille originale. Le rouleau devait être plus long que son avant bras. Elle le déroula rapidement au sol, et vit plusieurs kanjis japonais représentant plusieurs espèces d'animaux et d'insectes. Elle n'eut pas à dérouler le parchemin entièrement pour y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle avisa un signe en particulier, et se mordit le pouce pour y appliquer quelques gouttes de sang. Elle réalisa un enchaînement de signes, à l'aide de ses doigts, et finit par apposer le plat de la main sur le kanji souillé.

« - Kuchyose no jutsu ! »

Un petit « pouf » se fit entendre, et dans un nuage de poussière, plusieurs fourmis jaillirent, des colonies entières, un nombre absolument faramineux, qui vint vite remplir toute la surface du sol de la chambre, et monta aux murs. Juliette ré-enroula son parchemin, et l'agita afin de libérer un chemin vite en direction de la porte. Elle jeta quelques sorts de détection afin de vérifier que personne ne se trouve derrière, et en jeta un autre sur ses escarpins afin de les réduire et les cacher dans son sac. Elle ajusta la fine bride de celui-ci, pour l'attacher autour de sa taille, comme sa pochette habituelle de combat. L'elfe de maison avait déposé leurs gilets dans cette chambre aussi. Elle les rétrécit également et direction le sac ! Elle vérifia qu'elle ne laissait rien derrière elle, et ouvrit la porte.

Sa carte en main, elle laissa les fourmis sortir en file, et prendre naturellement une direction précise. Elle sourit et se mit à les suivre. Il ne s'agissait pas de fourmis ordinaires, cette espèce était utilisée dans le monde de l'espionnage ninja, pour déceler les endroits cachés d'où provenaient une source de magie ou de chakra anormalement haute. La pièce dans laquelle devait se trouver la pierre de lune bénéficiait de sorts de protection, mais leur puissance devait être plus élevée que dans les autres, car le plan de Lucius reposait en grande partie sur l'objet.

La jeune mage s'infiltra ainsi dans les souterrains, guidée par les insectes et la carte, elle parcourrait désormais une galerie de cachots froids et lugubres. Elle avait du désactiver et réactiver plusieurs sorts et maléfices assez vicieux sur son passage. Sans la carte, elle n'en aurait pas perçu le quart. Elle pensa à remercier mentalement Harry et Draco pour cette merveille. Les fourmis arrêtèrent leur chemin devant une porte. Juliette regarda la carte pour voir devant quelle pièce elle se trouvait.

D'après les annotations de Draco, il s'agissait de la salle où fut torturé le seul Malfoy de l'histoire à avoir désavoué la magie noire et à avoir fait un enfant à une Veela. Faute d'autre héritier, le nourrisson fut élevé tel quel et marié à une sang pure afin purifier la lignée. Cependant le gène Veela est un gène persistant et peut ressurgir à nouveau, comme ce fut le cas pour Draco. La carte lui montra également que la salle était grande, quatre-vingt dix mètres carrés, et flanquée d'armes le long des murs de droite et de gauche. Le fond était pourvu d'une cage, et divers instruments de tortures y étaient entreposés. L'une des dernières Dame de Fer constituait le trésor de la collection. Juliette en frissonna d'horreur.

La pièce était bardée d'une quantité effroyable de sorts et malédictions de magie noire et de protection. Mais la réelle difficulté, consistait en la présence d'une centaine de sorts d'alarmes, qui sans que l'intrus n'en soit conscient, avertiraient Lucius directement. Elle prit une longue respiration devant le challenge, et déterminée passa à l'action. Elle réalisa plusieurs signes, et finit par porter sa main droite pliée contre son front, son index et son majeur vers le ciel. Son bras gauche reposait contre son flanc, et elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer intensément. Une fois qu'elle visualisa complètement les flux d'énergie dans son esprit, elle abaissa brutalement son bras droit, énonçant son incantation.

« - Kekkaï !

Les centaines de couches de barrières s'activèrent à partir du centre de la pièce encore fermée, et se succédaient de manière concentriques jusqu'à la jeune femme. Un peu comme les différentes couches de peau d'un oignon. D'un sort, elle ouvrit la porte, l'alarme était neutralisée par l'une des barrière. Une longue tâche l'attendait maintenant. Il ne restait plus que Sahriz retienne suffisamment l'attention de blondie pour qu'elle puisse avoir le temps d'agir amplement.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Au terme d'un travail de longue haleine, Juliette réussit son œuvre. Elle avait de la chance que Lucius était trop imbu de lui-même, et ne faisait confiance à personne pour garder personnellement la pièce. Elle se trouvait devant un autel sur lequel trônait une pierre grise, aux incrustations brillantes, qui était un peu plus grosse que le poing. Elle ne devait jeter aucun sort sur la pierre directement pour l'empêcher de s'abîmer ou de se briser. Elle jeta divers sorts sur son sac, accroissant sa profondeur magiquement, sa résistance aux chocs, et aux sorts, et y plongea la pierre. Elle scella bien le sac, et repartit, aidée de la carte, en direction de la chambre bleue. Elle renvoya les fourmis dans leur dimension, et mit plus d'un quart d'heure à refaire le chemin, évitant les convives cachés pour quelques minutes d'intimité contre un mur, au détour d'un couloir, ou même les sorts divers du manoir.

Une fois arrivée, elle reprit son souffle et se glissa dans le lit, la pochette bien contre elle. Elle rouvrit la blessure qu'elle portait au pouce, et retourna le médaillon qu'elle portait au bout d'une chaîne dorée. Elle y déposa une goutte de sang, et attendit que Sahriz perçoive le signal, et vienne la récupérer.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Dans la salle de bal, Sahriz désespérait et commençait à être agacée par les avances plus que lourdes du maître des lieux. De plus, elle ne devait pas les repousser franchement, pour ne pas éveiller sa méfiance. Alors elle biaisait, jouait les précieuses tout en conservant sa pleine attention. Elle en aurait pleuré de soulagement quand elle ressentit l'appel du sang de son calice. Elle raconta au blond qu'elle sentait que son calice faisait un cauchemar, et qu'elle souhaitait aller la réconforter rapidement avant de le rejoindre sous quelques minutes, et s'éclipsa. Elle gravit les marches lentement, s'impatientant intérieurement, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Juliette. Elle entra et referma derrière elle. Elle jeta des sorts d'intimité et marcha jusqu'au lit où Juliette s'était redressée.

« - Alors ma belle, tout a fonctionné comme prévu, pas de mauvaise surprise ?

- Ça va. Je te raconterais les détails plus tard. J'ai la pierre, maintenant rentrons, ce manoir me file la chair de poule, et je ne te parle même pas de ses occupants !

- Tu as raison. Ce Lucius est absolument écœurant ! Je te jure que j'ai attendu ton signal avec impatience ! Et je ne te parle pas de cette rose qui me donne des boutons ! D'ailleurs, je vais la laisser là, ça lui donnera un indice sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce soir. Bon, tu as tout, rien oublié ?

- Non, j'ai tout ramassé, t'inquiètes.

- Dans ce cas ne traînons pas davantage et allons-y. On a encore un rituel devant nous et une séance de torture pour moi. Ça a été encore plus facile que je le pensais pour cette folle furieuse. Allez, direction le manoir du Sang Écarlate !

- Je te suis ma belle ! »

Les deux jeunes complices activèrent, avec le sourire, leurs boucles d'oreilles portoloins, et disparurent, pour réapparaitre dans le domaine de la vampire.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Alors ? Votre avis ?

Ce chapitre particulièrement imposant fais plus de 15 000 mots, je l'ai donc divisé en deux parties dont voici la première. La deuxième arrive demain avec la réponse à toute vos questions.

Une petite review pour salaire ?

'Zoux ! Fleurdorient.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »


	12. Chapter 13

**Toi mon garde-fou**

*

*

*

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

_**RAR :**_

Camille : Merci, Merci, Merci pour ton petit mot d'encouragement. C'est très gentil à toi, d'une de me dire que tu apprécies, de deux de recommander cette histoire à d'autres. Dans ce cas je me dis que mon but est atteint. Pas celui d'avoir des milliers de lecteurs, je n'ai pas tant d'ambitions. Mais en général, je recommande des livres ou lectures qui m'ont touchée, qui m'ont émue, et qui ont un intérêt que je souhaite partager. Donc, si je réussis à te mettre dans cet état d'esprit, alors c'est un pari gagné pour moi. Je te souhaites d'apprécier tout autant ce nouveau chapitre, qui est en fait la suite du précédent. Bonne lecture !!

'Zoux ! Fleurdorient.

*

*

*

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

_**Chapitre 11 : le retour du disparu et le cadeau de l'invocatrice**_

Harry, Draco et les autres sortirent de la gueule du serpent pour se trouver devant un mur gigantesque. Une muraille plus précisément, qui faisait le tour du domaine de la vampire. Ils avisèrent un portail gardé par deux gargouilles de pierre représentant des êtres petits et difformes, une peau à l'aspect fripée, un dos courbé, voire légèrement bossu, des articulations exagérément visibles. Leur taille d'enfant de dix ans était contredite par la vieillesse de leur visage. À la surprise du brun, l'une d'elles se tourna dans sa direction et sembla parler à sa compagne. Ensuite elle grimpa le mur, et disparut de l'autre coté.

« - Djinns...

- Tu disais Draco ?

- Oh, excuses moi. Je pensais tout haut. Ce sont des Djinns, des créatures particulièrement puissantes, étonnant de les trouver dans un tel endroit, et surtout gardant les portes d'un domaine.

- Si tu le dis. Peut être y a t-il une raison à leur présence, mais je pense que seules Sahriz ou Juliette puissent nous répondre.

- Pas de sang, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry et Draco se tournèrent vers leur professeur de potions qui venait de parler.

« - Les Djinns sont les seules créatures à avoir été créées sans une goutte de sang, ni de sève. Donc je suppose qu'elles ne risquent pas ainsi d'être victimes de vampires.

- C'est une raison valable en effet... »

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent sortir un groupe de personnes. Un vampire, comme le ressentit Draco, à la bonhommie douce et paternaliste, très âgé, et une troupe de soldats. Le premier homme vint à leur rencontre pour se présenter.

« - Bonsoir et bienvenus à vous nobles invités. Nous vous attendions. Je me nomme Zephyro, je suis le majordome de ce manoir, et j'ai pour tâche de vous accompagner à vos quartiers pour la nuit. Nos elfes s'occuperont de vos bagages.

- Bonsoir, je suis le professeur Severus Rogue. Nous vous remercions pour votre hospitalité. »

Severus présenta le reste des personnes et Zephyro les escorta à l'intérieur du domaine. Aussitôt la muraille imposante franchie, ils furent stupéfiés par le bâtiment en « U » qui leur faisait face. Une cour intérieure, traversée par un chemin de pierre menait à l'entrée principale. L'allée, était parcourue de peupliers majestueux et immenses. Et Harry vit en fond, derrière le manoir, une magnifique forêt sombre, calme de résineux.

« - Monsieur Potter, ma maitresse vous fait savoir, qu'il vous est interdit d'aller dans cette foret avant son retour. Certaines créatures n'étant pas familiarisées avec vous, pourraient voir en vous un ennemi et vous attaquer. Ma maîtresse procèdera aux démarches nécessaires néanmoins afin de vous en libérer l'accès.

- Merci.

- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

Le groupe suivit le majordome qui les guida à l'intérieur du manoir. Une visite serait prévue pour le lendemain, mais étant donnée l'heure tardive et les préparatifs que devraient mettre en place certains membres, le temps manquait. Selon les ordres de la vampire, Zephyro installa Draco et Harry dans la même chambre, aux murs teintés de vert. Le linge de lit, d'un beau vert émeraude profond, ressortait sur le cadre en baldaquin, d'un ébène noir, et aux moulures dorées. Ou comment associer deux couleurs des précédentes maisons de ces deux ex-ennemis.

Les bagages étaient déjà installés, les elfes étaient apparemment déjà passés par là, et il fut content de ne rien avoir à faire, à part profiter de son blond avant qu'il ne s'éclipse.

Draco venait de refermer la porte après les dernières recommandations du majordome, lorsqu'il sentit deux bras venir de derrière, s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et un corps chaud se presser dans son dos. Il eut un petit sourire et ferma les yeux un instant, afin de profiter des cette douce chaleur, cette envie qu'il sentait monter en lui, et que partageait déjà son compagnon, à en juger la bosse qu'il sentait contre ses fesses.

Il se retourna lentement, prenant le temps de frôler, aguicher son brun. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les émeraudes dans le mercure en fusion. Draco, était en admiration devant l'amour qui irradiait du visage de Harry. Tout ça rien que pour lui. Il porta la main à la joue dorée, effleura la peau dans une douce caresse. Le brun ferma les yeux et pencha la tête davantage, afin d'intensifier le contact. La main glissa jusqu'à la nuque qu'elle rapprocha, et Draco fondit sur les lèvres de Harry. Il le gouta, le savoura, en découvrit toutes les nuances de saveurs et caressa sa langue de la sienne. Sans rompre le baiser, il fit passer ses mains sous les fesses du Gryffondor, et d'une brusque poussée, il le souleva, s'attirant un gémissement. Le brun enroula ses jambes autour du corps de Draco, qui le porta jusqu'au lit, où il le fit basculer. Le blond resta un instant au dessus de son compagnon, appuyé sur ses mains placées de part et d'autre de la tête de Harry. Draco prit le temps de détailler les traits restés juvéniles, les yeux couleur poison, les lèvres gonflées de baisers, et le regard assombris par le désir. Il se pencha lentement, très lentement, et sentit Harry resserrer ses jambes dans le but de le faire accélérer. Mais il résista, et continua son insupportablement lente progression.

Arrivé à deux malheureux centimètres de la bouche du brun, ce dernier n'en pouvant plus, se releva sur ses avant-bras pour venir à sa rencontre. Mais à peine avait il effleuré les lèvres du blond, que celui ci se reculait brusquement. Il resta néanmoins à sa portée, mais plus loin. Un sourire sur les lèvres de Draco indiqua au brun que le Serpentard voulait jouer. Alors, il joua aussi. Il poussa et s'avança davantage pour embrasser le blond... Qui recula encore, à peine le contact établi. Harry, n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, recommença, et au moment où Draco le laissa le toucher, avec une rapidité digne du meilleur attrapeur, il « attrapa » le col de chemise du blond, et le tira à lui pour lui imposer un baiser passionné, fort et torride, collant son torse au sien, se frottant à lui, les jambes écartées, Draco entre elles. Le frottement était sensuel au possible pour Draco qui sentait son sang s'échauffer brusquement et se laissa tomber sur Harry... Nu. Décidément, Harry trouvait toujours les meilleures occasions d'utiliser la magie sans baguette. Mais il fut un peu moins content de constater qu'il était nu lui aussi. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps d'être fâché très longtemps. Le brun bascula d'un mouvement de hanches, et se retrouva au-dessus du Veela. Il s'assit sur les cuisses et se pencha pour revenir s'abreuver aux lèvres du blond. Leurs virilités entrèrent en contact, et la sensation fut si intense qu'ils en écarquillèrent les yeux.

Les mains se joignirent au ballet amoureux, les caresses étaient douces, chaleureuses. Les respirations bruyantes et les expirations explicites. Nul besoin de mot pour exprimer ce que leurs corps s'avouaient déjà : leur profond attachement, leur amour inconditionnel, et leur appartenance manifeste. Draco renversa leur position, afin de se retrouver au-dessus du Survivant. Il le cajolait et l'embrassait, sans se lasser de son goût. Les corps transpiraient, les cœurs s'affolaient, c'en était tout simplement parfait, si parfait. Harry, désireux de plus de contact, resserra ses bras autour de lui, et lui caressa les flancs, de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le blond cessa le baiser pour nicher son visage dans le cou caramel. Il enroula ses bras autour de Harry, et comme il n'arrivait pas à le lâcher, il avait les bras, un sous sa taille, un soutenant la tête brune. Il riva son regard au sien, se noyant dans ses prunelles.

Draco enleva l'un de ses bras, pour venir préparer en douceur, à l'aide d'un sort de lubrification, l'entrée du brun. Il sentait que désormais, ils étaient déjà tellement excités, que davantage de préliminaires, les feraient jouir dès l'instant. Une fois le brun, bien préparé, il remonta ses bras pour les replacé à leur place initiale. Harry replia ses jambes, en relevant légèrement le bassin. Le blond l'embrassa, venant à sa rencontre, et le pénétrant en douceur, et avec langueur. Harry soupira d'aise dans sa bouche.

Draco resserra son étreinte, commençant de lentes allées et venues, savourant le plaisir doux, partagé, et amoureux. Le brun enroula ses jambes autour du blond. Submergé par la douceur, l'amour, la chaleur de son Veela. Il avait la nette impression que Draco n'avait jamais accordé un tel moment de partage, d'être la seule personne à en avoir bénéficié. Se sentiment accrut son plaisir. Ils ne baisaient pas. Il lui faisait l'amour. il sentit la jouissance le traverser après cette réalisation. Il inonda le ventre de son aimé de sa semence. Mais ils n'avaient pas fini.

Il l'avait sentit se tendre à un moment. Un sourire doux avait étiré ses lèvres. Il souleva un peu son bras droit, le faisant cambrer. Appuyé sur son coude gauche, il lui caressa la nuque de la main gauche. Il cessa le baiser, regardant le plaisir s'afficher sur le visage du Gryffondor. Tout en continuant ses allées et venues, ses caresses, il le vit ouvrir ses yeux sur des pupilles embuées. Des larmes. Mais le sourire radieux et serein qu'il affichait vint à bout de son inquiétude. Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait. Harry répondit avec ferveur qu'il l'aimait aussi. Accrochant davantage ses épaules, il s'approcha encore de lui, comme si il voulait se fondre avec lui. il embrassa les lèvres de son amant, par à coups, les larmes roulant librement sur ses tempes. L'orgasme les faucha encore, les surprenant par sa puissance. Les laissant haletant, Harry évanoui, Draco, reprenant son souffle difficilement.

Draco savait que la soirée n'était pas finie pour lui, il avait encore des choses à faire avant de rejoindre son amour. Il prit le temps de se dégager de lui, le reprendre dans ses bras, plonger son nez dans son cou et le recouvrir avant de se lever, pas très motivé, et de se rhabiller. Il sortit de la chambre, avec la seule envie, celle de finir au plus vite afin d'y retourner, rejoindre un certain brun, qui devait faire de beaux rêves...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Minerva, Rémus, Severus, Cyz, Hermione, Ron, Juliette et Sahriz étaient rassemblés dans l'immense cave du manoir. Hermione, un vieux grimoire dans les bras, donnait des indications à Ron et Rémus dans l'installation des accessoires du rituel. Sahriz et Juliette, exécutaient des tracés de sceaux divers au sol. Ceux-ci étaient destinés à centraliser la magie fournie à l'occasion, et la rediriger sans perte aucune vers l'autel où trônait une certaine pierre récemment dérobée. Draco venait d'arriver, et la jeune Médicomage était en train de lui prélever les deux litres de sang nécessaires à la potion que Severus était en train de finaliser. Le blond sentait la fatigue le gagner, au fur et à mesure que son sang lui était retiré. Mais il l'avait décidé ainsi, pour son compagnon, il endurait donc, sans montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Dès le prélèvement fini, elle demanda à Ron et Rémus, de transporter le jeune homme, largement affaibli, dans sa chambre, où son compagnon l'aiderait à regagner des forces rapidement. L'un des avantages de sa qualité de Veela.

Cyz apporta rapidement les fioles de sang, encore chaud, à Severus pour qu'il l'additionne à la potion sans tarder, et ainsi procéder au rituel dès à présent. Sahriz, qui s'était mise en retrait, pour ne pas être tentée par une si grande quantité de sang, offrit de prendre le relai, et de mener le blond dans ses quartiers, et de s'assurer de son bien-être. Ron et Rémus la remercièrent et retournèrent aider à la mise en place des artéfacts.

Lorsque la vampire entra dans la chambre des deux jeunes hommes, elle fut surprise de la trouver vide. Sans tergiverser plus, elle installa le jeune Veela dans le lit, s'assura de son confort, et partit à la recherche du Survivant. Elle franchit les portes du manoir, humant l'air, son odorat le guidant vers le brun, en direction des jardins. À peine y entrait elle, qu'elle sentit une déflagration de magie, qui émanait des fondations du bâtiment, et risquait d'en causer l'écoulement. Il ne fallait pas tarder, et sans plus attendre, elle rebroussa chemin, rentra, et gagna rapidement le grand salon. Elle poussa une table d'un geste de la main, et fit apparaître un sceau de magie ancienne. Elle vint au centre du tracé, et s'ouvrit le poignet, afin de faire couler quelques gouttes de son sang au centre du dessin. Jugeant la quantité adéquate atteinte, elle se mit à genoux, et apposa les mains au sol, prête à faire rempart de son corps à l'onde de magie, afin que celle-ci ne se dirige pas vers les murs, et ne détruise ceux-ci. Elle n'eut conscience du temps qui passait, mais, il lui semblait que des heures s'étaient écoulées, quand le niveau de magie avait commencé à décroître brusquement, la laissant elle, vidée de ses forces. Elle perdit connaissance, pensant qu'ils avaient réussi.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Harry s'était réveillé seul dans le lit, après avoir fait un cauchemar atroce. Il s'était ensuite rappelé que le blond avait un rituel à préparer, alors il ne fut pas en colère. Ne sachant combien de temps il allait l'attendre, il décida d'aller faire un tour dehors. Marcher la nuit l'avait toujours un peu apaisé. Il pourrait revenir plus tard, l'esprit plus serein, et sûrement qu'il allait pouvoir dormir à nouveau.

Il se leva, alla vers l'armoire chercher la cape de son père. Il prit aussi des vêtements chauds, et s'habilla. Il se couvrit de sa cape, et sortit en direction de la porte du manoir. Une fois dehors, il se recouvrit complètement, et marcha lentement, le long de l'allée, qu'il coupa un moment pour bifurquer vers la droite. Il contourna un pan du bâtiment, et avisa un magnifique jardin. Les fleurs s'épanouissaient, comme sous un sort de conservation, au détriment de la saison qui se rafraichissait. Des haies de rosiers taillés entouraient le lieu qui appelait au calme. Harry se sentit tout de suite rasséréné. Il pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il montre ce lieu à Draco, pour qu'ils y viennent ensemble de temps en temps. Il longea un massif, contourna une fontaine où quatre sirènes de pierre, dos à dos, portaient des cruches et faisaient s'en écouler l'eau. Il avisa un peu plus loin, quelques arbres dont des saules pleureurs qui lui rappelèrent ceux de Poudlard. Muni d'un sourire nostalgique, il vint près de l'un d'eux, écarta le rideau de verdure, et s'assit contre le tronc. Il ajusta sa cape, et somnola quelques instants, puis s'endormit d'un puissant sommeil.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Ils étaient tous épuisés. La quantité de magie utilisée avait été phénoménale, et Cyz venait juste de leur donner du chocolat. Elle s'occupait désormais du nouvel arrivé. Elle l'auscultait et souriait en même temps. Aucun dommage irréparable, juste une légère déshydratation, et quelques repas complets ne seraient pas à exclure. Elle lui donna quelques postions dont de la pimentine pour lui redonner un coup de peps, car elle avait décidé de le surveiller un peu avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Juliette, allongée au sol sursauta.

« - Sahriz ! Il faut que je la voie, le lien ! »

Elle tenta de se lever, et échoua. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, et son propre bras fut déposé sur une épaule. Elle tourna la tête, et avisa Hermione qui lui souriait.

« - Merci.

- De rien, peux tu nous guider vers Sahriz ?

- Attends... Dans le salon ! Je t'indique. Allons y !

- D'accord. »

Le duo se dirigea, cahin-caha, le long des couloirs jusqu'au salon de la propriété. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient épuisées, mais jamais la Gryffondor ne l'aurait laissée ainsi. Alors elles cheminaient, ensemble, se soutenant mutuellement.

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement. Il lui avait semblé avoir perçu un mouvement au sol, à quelques mètres d'elles. Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche, et la pointa en direction de la menace.

« - Qui va là ? »

Aucune réponse. La jeune femme tressaillit, en entendant siffler. Cependant, Juliette réagit à ce son. Elle lâcha sa comparse, et se mordit le pouce. Elle composa quelques signes et imposa sa main au sol, déclamant son incantation. Dans un « pouf » sonore, et entouré d'un nuage de fumée, un grand serpent apparut devant elles.

« - Sliver ! Confirme moi la présence de Sly !

- Je le confirme Juliette-sama. Il dit qu'il veut vous aider. Son venin peut vous revitaliser suffisamment, afin d'écarter tout danger. Peut il venir à vous et vous mordre afin de vous aider, vous et les amis de son maître ? »

Hermione et Juliette s'entre-regardèrent, en souriant.

« - D'accord Sliver, dis lui d'approcher, aucun mal ne lui sera fait, il peut nous mordre. » Elle s'interrompit et dirigea son visage quelques mètres devant elle, vers l'endroit d'où avait été émis le petit sifflement. « Cependant, une personne en aurait le plus besoin. Il s'agit d'un homme important pour ton maître. Soignes le, protèges le, et apprécies le. Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour toi de te rendre invisible pour les yeux humains durant mon absence. Je te rendrais ton apparence dès mon retour. »

Un sifflement leur répondit, et les deux jeunes femmes virent enfin apparaître le petit serpent. Il rampa jusqu'à elles, et passa à coté de Juliette, lui caressant le pied. Ensuite, il se fondit dans le paysage, s'étant rendu invisible afin d'aller s'acquitter de sa tâche. Souriant encore Juliette et Hermione reprirent leurs marche claudicante et gagnèrent le salon.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

La mage de combat et la Gryffondor arrivèrent au salon, et trouvèrent la vampire allongée, inconsciente. Juliette quitta le support de la brune pour accourir vers son amie. Elle s'assit auprès de Sahriz, et ramena sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle attrapa un kunaï dans sa pochette et se coupa les veines au niveau du poignet. Juliette ouvrit la bouche de Sahriz et positionna sa blessure au dessus, y faisant goutter le liquide vital. Au bout de quelques secondes, la vampire revint à elle et agrippa le poignet de sa calice pour l'amener contre ses lèvres, buvant le sang à la source. Juliette grimaça un peu sous la douleur, mais tint bon. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle commença à sentir les premiers étourdissements, et le réalisant, la vampire cessa son activité, lécha la plaie pour la cicatriser, et relâcha totalement le poignet. Elle eut juste le temps de se redresser pour rattraper la blonde qui défaillit. Elle avisa la jeune Gryffondor, et se souvint de Harry qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de retrouver.

« - Hermione, Harry n'était pas dans sa chambre quand je suis allée déposer Draco, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le chercher. Le flux de magie produit par le rituel a menacé les fondations de l'édifice. J'ai du contenir le surplus produit. Mais j'ai pu suivre sa trace jusqu'au jardin. Je pense qu'il a du y faire un tour. Maintenant, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente, et je suppose que Rémus est trop faible désormais pour nous aider à le retrouver...

« - N'ayez craintes, je sais comment on va le retrouver. En fait, _il_ va le retrouver.

- _Il_ ? Alors, je suppose que tout a fonctionné ?

- Oui. Je lui envoie un patronus, il comprendra comment et sous quelle forme le chercher. »

Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança l'incantation. Une loutre argentée apparut, et prit connaissance du message de sa créatrice, puis fondit en direction du sous-sol, où l'attendait son destinataire.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Dans les jardins, une ombre sillonnait parmi les arbres, guidée par son odorat. Elle trottait, à quatre pattes, en direction d'un saule pleureur. Elle passa le rideau de feuilles, et gagna le tronc devant lequel elle s'arrêta. Puis un museau noir s'avança légèrement, et sembla remuer l'air devant lui. Le mouvement révéla un genou couvert d'un jean. Alors,l'ombre, satisfaite, changea de forme, pour une plus pratique, à deux pattes, plus humaine. L'homme s'agenouilla, et étira le bras vers le genou qui semblait flotter devant lui, et repoussa une sorte de tissu autour, pour mettre à jour un jeune homme, endormis, les lunettes de travers sur son nez. L'homme sourit, et haleta, comme si enfin, il avait après une longue traversée, trouvé ce qu'il avait tant cherché.

Sans plus attendre, il prit le jeune Gryffondor dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se sentait au chaud, en sécurité. Il pouvait sentir deux bras autour de lui, une respiration, et un cœur qui battait contre son oreille. Cependant, il en était sûr, il connaissait cette odeur, mais ce n'était pas Draco. Sous la constatation, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et plongea dans une paire d'yeux gris, mais pas celle de son blond, mais celle d'un brun. Et plus il y regardait, plus il sentait l'air lui manquer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent complètement et il porta sa main à sa bouche, les mots ayant du mal à la franchir.

« - Si... Si... Si...rius...

- Oui, Harry ?

- Oh Merlin ! C'est pas possible ! Sirius ! »

Sirius rit franchement, un rire assez proche du jappement d'un certain chien noir, et là, Harry sut, il sut que en face de lui, se tenait son parrain. Il lui était revenu ! Sans plus réfléchir, il se jeta sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras, moitié pleurant, moitié souriant, les gros sanglots étouffés contre la poitrine de celui qui était devenu l'image de son père, son parrain. Sirius le berça dans ses bras, lui caressant le haut du crâne, et lui psalmodiant que tout allait bien, qu'à partir de maintenant il serait là, près de lui.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, que Harry finit par se calmer. Il releva la tête, et se recula un peu.

« - Sirius, comment...

- Ton Veela.

- Draco ?

- Servilo m'a vite fait dit que Draco était à l'origine de mon retour parmi vous. Ah ! J'oubliais ! Harry, pour pouvoir effectuer le rituel, il a du donner deux litres de son sang, et maintenant, il est dans votre chambre, mais il a besoin de ta présence pour récupérer. Alors ne perdons pas de temps, et allons rejoindre mon petit-cousin, mais si tu le permets, de dirais Draco pour faire plus court.

- D'accord, mais tu restes avec moi ! Il n'est pas question que tu me quittes à nouveau, et je ne veux pas me réveiller en pensant que c'était un rêve, ça me ferait trop mal... Beaucoup trop... Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Harry... Je te suis, allons y, ne faisons pas attendre ton compagnon. Je lui dois une énorme dette, une dette de sorcier, disons que lui ramener son compagnon, contribuera à lui prouver ma gratitude.

- Très bien. Suis moi ! »

Harry eut un sourire en voyant apparaître à coté de lui Patmol, ce chien noir, qui courait à ses cotés, et dévalait les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage, en direction de la chambre, où un certain blond dormait.

À suivre...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Chapitre un peu court, mais comme dit précédemment, il n'est en fait que la deuxième partie du précédent. Le chapitre suivant contiendra (contient, car en fait il est déjà écrit ! XD) beaucoup de douceur, beaucoup de discussions, un point important concernant la cicatrice de Harry, et les prémices de la bataille contre Lucius.

De l'entrainement, petit scarabée devra tirer l'enseignement, et deviendra plus fort. Et bien sûr, Sirius étant revenu, vous vous doutez bien de l'attitude chien-chat avec un certain maître de potions. Mais jusqu'où peut aller cette inimitié ? Réponse au prochain épisode !

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Et bravo à toutes celles qui ont deviné l'objectif du premier rituel : ramener Sirius.

Zoux' ! Fleurdorient.


	13. Chapter 14

**Toi mon garde-fou**

*

*

*

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

_**RAR :**_

'Zoux ! Fleurdorient.

*

*

*

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

_Paroles entre {} : Fourchelang._

_**Chapitre 12 : s'entendre comme chiens et chats, ou plutôt chauve-souris...**_

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la chambre, le soleil commençait juste à se lever, nimbant la pièce de ses rayons. Il laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui puis laissa entrer le chien noir qui le suivait. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, et s'approcha du lit, où une forme endormie reposait, plus pâle que d'habitude, les sourcils froncés sous l'apparent sommeil agité.

« - Sirius, tu m'as dit qu'il a du donner deux litres de son sang... Je présume que son parrain lui a donné quelque chose pour compenser, mais... pourquoi alors, il a cette sorte de barrière autour de lui ?

- Une barrière ?

- Oui, verte, elle l'entoure comme une coquille, et si je pousse un peu, je peux voir que son sang est comme figé...

- Mais Harry, je ne vois rien moi. Comment peux tu voir toutes ces choses ?

- Je ne pouvais pas combattre un puissant mage noir sans en retirer quelque chose, non ?

- En effet. Alors, disons que tu peux percevoir certains flux magiques...

- C'est un peu plus complexe que cela, mais c'est bien résumé. Je serais aussi sensible aux auras, et je suis capable d'empathie depuis quelques temps. Severus a du m'aider à cette période, car ça a été dur de se retrouver prisonnier de toutes les émotions environnantes, surtout dans un château rempli de jeunes gens...

- Je vois... Mais en ce qui te concerne Draco, je ne suis pas bien sûr de son état. Dans ma génération, seule Narcissa a hérité des gènes Veela. D'où sa blondeur, dans une famille qui comme son nom l'indique, possède des membres exclusivement bruns. Mais je ne doute pas que Servilo se sera renseigné sur le cas, étant donné qu'il est le parrain de ce jeune homme. Je pense que tu devrais le lui demander.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Le jeune homme, sans quitter le blond des yeux, agita un doigt, et fit apparaître son Patronus. Sirius eut un pincement au cœur, en revoyant Prongs. Le cerf de lumière partit en direction des couloirs, rechercher un certain potioniste, qui devait être en train de ruminer contre les chiens noirs bavant sur les robes des respectés sorciers.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Harry s'était assis au bord du lit, tenant la main de son compagnon qui commençait à être moins agité. Sirius s'était laissé choir avec élégance, dans un fauteuil proche. Il regardait la scène avec tendresse. Harry semblait se soucier réellement de l'état de santé du blond. Qui aurait pu penser que le fils de cette saleté de Lucius, aurait pu panser les plaies au cœur de son filleul ?

Severus et Cyz débarquèrent dans la pièce, et avisèrent le tableau. Le Serpentard renifla dédaigneusement, en voyant le dernier des Black. Sirius leva les yeux, et prit une mine mauvaise, rieuse, en un mot, Maraudeur.

« - Alors Servilo, content de me revoir ?

- En effet, tout comme la peste et le choléra...

- S'il vous plait ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Severus, Cyz, il y a un problème avec Draco ! Son sang est figé et ne circule pas. Je dois lutter contre une barrière pour ne serait-ce que lui tenir la main ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Attends, laisse moi regarder. Severus, pouvez vous récupérer les livres sur les Veelas dans la bibliothèque de Sahriz, elle m'a dit en posséder énormément et je sais que la bibliothèque est au bout du couloir, à droite en sortant de la pièce.

- D'accord. »

Le maitre de potions sortit, et la jeune Médicomage marmonna une incantation, tout en levant sa baguette. La barrière verte devint alors visible pour tous, et ils virent les fluctuations près des deux mains jointes, signe que l'énergie du blond et du brun s'affrontaient. Sirius eut une exclamation de surprise et sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il bondit de son fauteuil, et vint se poster près de Harry. Il lui prit sa baguette dans sa poche, et lui demanda du regard de lui faire confiance. Le jeune homme n'en savait pas plus, mais il lui sourit, lui accordant sa confiance absolue.

Il sépara les deux mains, et positionna celle de Harry au-dessus du cœur du blond. Il leva la baguette, et en posa la pointe contre la poitrine blanche.

« - Coupare ! »

Une incision vint marquer la peau blanche, et Sirius prit sans tarder le poignet de Harry, qu'il incisa de la même manière. Le sang du brun jaillit pour aller s'écouler directement dans la blessure du Veela. Quelques gouttes plus tard, la barrière verte sembla s'affaiblir, et diminua progressivement, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Mais le brun écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

« - Ça y est, son sang circule ! »

Severus franchit le pas de la porte à cet instant et se rendit compte que Sirius avait fait quelque chose qui avait permis de sauver son filleul. Par Salazar ! Voilà qu'il lui devait quelque chose maintenant !

« - Monsieur Black ? Excusez moi, mais quel est au juste la méthode que vous avez utilisé ?

- Ah, oui, désolé, vous êtes Médicomage, c'est cela ? Je suis navré, je ne connais pas vraiment de nom à cette méthode, mais Draco tient ses gènes Veela de ma famille, de ma cousine pour être plus précis. Durant son enfance, Narcissa était tombée malade, très malade. Je me souviens d'avoir entendu ma père demander à rechercher le compagnon de celle ci afin de la sauver. C'est ainsi que le nom de Lucius vint à être prononcé. Il a du venir au chevet de la jeune femme, qui venait de lui être promise pour épouse, afin de coopérer à sa guérison. J'ai assisté à la scène, et je n'ai fait que la reproduire. Mes souvenirs de cette époque sont assez flous, mais il me semble que la condition de Narcissa était dû à un envoûtement très puissant.

- Je vois. Maintenant, il serait avisé de savoir ce qui a causé cet état au jeune Draco.

- Je pense que les livres que je viens de ramener vont nous être utiles. La seule potion qu'il a pris est celle de régénération sanguine. Une version classique.

- Effectivement... Severus, je ne pense pas que cette potion soit à l'origine de son mal, il en déjà pris, et jamais n'a montré ces réactions.

- Ce n'est pas ça...

- Harry ? Tu as dit quelque chose, bonhomme ?

- Sirius, il y a autre chose qui n'a pas disparu autour de Draco. Je ne le vois pas, mais j'arrive à le ressentir...

- Potter, voulez vous que je tente la Légilimencie sur Draco afin de voir ce que je peux trouver ?

- Non, merci Severus, je vais le faire. »

Harry monta sur le lit, et retira son poignet blessé qu'il soigna d'un sort. Il soigna aussi la poitrine de Draco. Il se positionna à quatre pattes au-dessus de Draco, et souleva ses paupières pour atteindre ses yeux. Il se plongea doucement, sans brutalité, dans l'esprit de Draco et commença à voyager dans ses pensés, cherchant la cause de son état. Et il vit. Mais ce qu'il vit lui fit crier d'horreur.

Sirius, le plus proche, se précipita sur Harry, et tenta de le faire revenir. Severus, toujours aussi prompt, sortit sa baguette rapidement et la pointa sur le Survivant. Il prononça une litanie de formule, pour l'aider à s'extraire de l'esprit du blond. Ses tentatives furent sans résultat. Cyz se concentra, et lança plusieurs formules. Faisant apparaître les liens entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard. Puis, ressortant parmi tous les autres, un lien noir, venant de nulle part, enserrait les deux jeunes hommes ensemble, et les reliait par leurs esprits.

« - Severus, Sirius, coupez les liens noirs ! Mais ne toucher ni Harry, ni Draco ! »

Sans plus attendre, les deux parrains s'élancèrent, armés de baguettes, et jetèrent plusieurs sorts afin de libérer les deux adolescents. Les liens ne se défirent pas facilement, et il fallut recourir à la magie noire pour les faire voler en éclats.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Severus et Sirius étaient essoufflés à présent. Ils étaient assis, l'un à coté de l'autre, sur des fauteuils près du lit, où reposaient leurs deux jeunes filleuls.

« - Par Merlin, mais que s'est-il donc passé ?

- Black, ne t'es tu pas dis que je pouvais moi aussi ignorer ce détail. Je te rappelle que tu étais là avant moi !

- Oh ça va ! Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois...

- Et il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela change !

- Bon, arrête de ruminer le vieille chauve-souris, et passes moi un de ces livres. Peut être qu'on pourra y dénicher quelque chose...

- Le chien ne sais donc plus faire un Accio ?

- La chauve-souris non plus ?

- Bon ! Ça suffit vous deux ! Je vous rappelle que vous avez tous les deux un certain age qui fait de vous des adultes. Bon sang ! Draco et Harry se comportent de manière plus civilisée. Alors vous prenez chacun un livre, et vous me faites le plaisir de vous y plonger pour trouver le rituel utilisé par Sirius, ainsi que des pistes sur l'origine de son état. Pour ce qui est de l'incident avec Harry, je préfère attendre leur réveil. Je pense qu'on en saura plus à ce moment. Exécution !

- Oui Madame !

- Oui Madame ! »

Les deux parrains, impressionnés par le ton employé par la jeune femme, ne brillèrent pas, ni se rebiffèrent, et plongèrent dans les ouvrages afin d'y commencer leurs recherches. Ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord, pour laisser les deux jeunes hommes se reposer, d'aller à la bibliothèque afin d'y continuer à compulser les livres, où ils furent rejoints par Hermione, qui fut chargée de les aider. Ron vint les rejoindre, tandis que la jeune Médicomage resta dans la chambre pour veiller ses deux patients.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Lorsque Juliette et Sahriz se réveillèrent, elles furent mises au courant des évènements par Minerva et Rémus, qui sortaient de la bibliothèque afin d'aller chercher de quoi sustenter les appétits des personnes préposées aux recherches. La vampire fit appeler ses meilleurs chercheurs ainsi que ses médecins personnels. Juliette partit rechercher le serpent qu'elle avait offert à Harry. Elle le retrouva dans la cave, où il récupérait suite à l'effort fourni dans la production de sérum revitalisant pour Sirius. Elle invoqua Sliver, le grand serpent de glace, et lui demanda de soigner rapidement le jeune reptile. Une fois celui ci sur pied, il fut mis au courant de l'état de son maître. Il demanda à aller près de lui pour lui porter assistance. Sans plus réfléchir, la jeune mage le laissa s'enrouler autour de son bras, et le mena dans la chambre où dormait le jeune Gryffondor et son compagnon.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Sahriz et les vampires médecins et chercheurs discutaient avec Cyz afin d'avoir le plus de précision sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Une fois satisfaits des détails, ils se mirent en route vers leurs laboratoires, et bibliothèques afin de commencer leurs recherches.

Juliette arriva à ce moment là, elle alla jusqu'au lit, et y fit glisser le petit serpent argenté. Il se coula jusqu'à Harry, et le mordit au poignet. Harry papillonna des yeux quelques secondes plus tard, et ouvrit ses émeraudes, au plus grand soulagement de la vampire et de la Médicomage. Il sembla perdu un instant, puis sursauta, et chercha quelque chose du regard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Draco, allongé à ses cotés, et il se pencha au-dessus de lui. Le voyant faire, Cyz se précipité pour l'arrêter, pensant qu'il allait réitérer l'expérience de quelques heures auparavant.

« - Non, Harry, ne fais pas ça !

- Mais je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi !

- S'il te plait, dis nous ce que tu as vu, je pense qu'on pourra t'aider.

- Mais je...

- Harry, je n'ai pas tous les détails, mais il a fallut presque une heure à Severus et Sirius pour vous désengager. Et je ne parle pas de la dépense de magie noire qu'ils ont du mettre en œuvre pour cela. Alors, s'il te plait, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. Je suis sûre que Draco ne voudrais pas que son compagnon se mette en danger, même si c'est pour lui sauver la vie !

- Je... D'accord...

- Attends, je vais appeler les autres. Ils sont tous en train d'effectuer des recherches, et je pense que ce que tu pourras nous apprendre, les aidera dans leur démarche. »

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Tout le monde fut rassemblé dans le salon. Draco fut allongé sur le canapé, recouvert par une chaude couverture, et Harry, assis, portant la tête du blond sur ses genoux. Il pouvait voir que des fauteuils avaient été prévus, ou rajoutés pour que tout les personnes puissent s'y asseoir. Des elfes de maisons apportèrent divers plateaux repas, qu'ils posèrent sur les tables basses, à disposition de chacun. Harry attendit que tout le monde se fut servi en boissons et sandwichs avant de commencer.

« - Lorsqu'on est entré, avec Sirius, dans la chambre ce matin, on n'a rien senti de particulier au premier abord. C'est en m'approchant de Draco, que j'ai pu voir une barrière verte autour de lui. Assez fine, pas très opaque, mais elle m'empêchait d'approcher de Draco, de le toucher. J'ai du faire venir ma magie dans mes mains, et la concentrer suffisamment pour pouvoir saisir celles de Draco. Nos magies semblaient lutter entre elles. Et Draco devenait assez agité. De plus, je pouvais voir, que dans ses veines, son sang stagnait, ne circulait pas. Or le cœur, non alimenté à rythme régulier, peut stopper ses fonctions.

On a fait appeler Severus, qui est arrivé avec Cyz. Elle a lancé un sort qui a permis de rendre visible, aux autres, ce que je pouvais déjà voir. Ensuite c'est Sirius qui est intervenu. Il a pris ma baguette, et a incisé la poitrine de Draco, au niveau de son cœur, ainsi que mon poignet. Il a placé celui-ci au dessus du cœur de Draco, et y a fait goutter mon sang. Le résultat ne fut pas long à attendre. Presque aussitôt, la barrière tomba, et le sang de Draco circulait à nouveau normalement.

Mais malgré cela, je ressentait toujours quelque chose de malsain, quelque chose qui me faisait me rendre malade. Je pense à présent qu'il s'agissait en fait des sentiments de Draco que je ressentais alors. Severus a pensé aussi que quelque chose se passait dans l'esprit de Draco. Alors il a proposé de le légilimencier, mais j'ai préféré le faire, car je pensais que Draco ne voudrait peut être pas partager ses pensées intimes. Je me suis mis au dessus de lui, et j'ai pénétré son esprit...

- C'est à ce moment là que vous vous êtes mis à crier. »

Harry qui était perdu dans ses souvenirs, releva la tête en entendant la voix basse de Severus.

« - Oui. Car je vous assure, que ce que j'ai vu, c'était de l'horreur à l'état pur...

- Comment ça bonhomme ? »

Sirius s'était levé et rapproché de son filleul. Il s'était accroupi au pied du canapé, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du fils de James et Lily.

« - C'est Lucius. Il semblerait qu'il a découvert que son fils est à l'origine du vol de la pierre de lune. Il a voulu se venger. À sa méthode... »

Tous se suspendirent aux lèvres de Harry. Connaissant l'esprit tordu de Lucius, personne n'ignorait que la torture choisie par le plus fidèle bras droit de Voldemort, serait à la hauteur de sa réputation. Sirius, sentant que ce qui allait suivre allait être dur à raconter comme dur à entendre, resserra sa prise sur l'épaule. Ron et Hermione, ayant senti,eux-aussi la portée de ce qui allait être révélé, se levèrent comme un seul homme, et vinrent derrière le canapé où était assis le brun pour lui apporter leur soutien.

« - Je savais que Narcissa était morte. Cependant, j'ignorais ce qui était devenu de son corps...

- Je l'ai faite enterrée dans les jardins de mon manoir.

- Severus ?

- Je voulais la mettre à un endroit où Draco pourrait aller la visiter sans problèmes. Il a toujours refusé de remettre les pieds au manoir. Et son père savait de quel coté il se trouvait durant la bataille finale...

- Elle n'y est plus...

- Je vous demande pardon ? » Severus s'était redressé brusquement dans son fauteuil. « Comment ça elle n'y est plus ?

- Lucius l'aura apparemment faite exhumer. J'ai vu le cadavre de Narcissa, à moitié décomposé... J'ai vu Lucius, lancer les sorts adéquats pour en faire une marionnette de chair... Et j'ai entendu, la voix de Narcissa, privée de son dernier repos, ramenée à une vie de chimère, pour souffrir sous les sorts de torture les plus noirs... »

Des exclamations d'horreur retentirent, Hermione versait quelques larmes pour la pauvre femme. Ron encercla les épaules de la jeune femme, pour la soutenir, tout en posant une main sur l'épaule vide de Harry. Rémus secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Cyz avait une main devant la bouche, ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Comment pouvait on être aussi cruel ? Juliette et Sahriz avaient le visage fermé. Elle repensaient à cet homme qu'elles avaient rencontré la veille, et que finalement, elles aurait du éliminer, comme la garce que Sahriz avait fait taire à jamais, au fond de ses cachots...

Minerva serra sa jupe aux tons écossais, de ses poings blancs. Elle avait toujours remarqué le sadisme de celui qui fut un jour l'un de ses élèves. Mais jamais elle l'avait imaginé aller aussi loin dans l'horreur...

Severus, avait le regard dans le vide, ainsi que Sirius. Ils savaient tous deux que la mère de Draco, avait été une femme privée de tout libre arbitre depuis son mariage avec le descendant des Malfoy. En tant que femme de Mangemort, elle en était devenue une sans que le choix lui fut donné. Elle avait tenté d'éviter ce sort à son fils, mais peine perdue. Voldemort l'avait voulu à sa solde, elle n'avait pu qu'assister, impuissante, à la suite des évènements, c'est à dire à l'intronisation de son fils. Elle avait toujours été tendre envers Draco, contrebalançant la dureté de Lucius. Elle payait régulièrement le prix de son insubordination. À coup de tortures, et de Doloris. Mais son fils, elle l'avait toujours aimé. Et ça, Draco l'avait toujours su. C'est pourquoi, être spectateur de cette scène macabre, ne faisait que le détruire de l'intérieur.

« - D'après ce que j'ai pu voir d'autre, Lucius a mélangé son sang, et un doigt de Narcissa, à une potion. Ensuite, il a ajouté un vêtement d'enfant de Draco à la mixture. Je pense que c'est ce rituel qui est à l'origine de la main mise sur son esprit. Mais il faut l'en sortir ! Il ne pourra pas résister longtemps à cela ! Il finira par en devenir fou !

- Calmez vous Potter, je vais voir ce que je pourrais trouver sur cette potion. Quoi qu'il en soit, on peut toujours chercher à diminuer, cesser, ou renverser ses effets. Ensuite, vous êtes son compagnon, donc je vous demanderais de rester près de lui. Il se pourrait que vous contribuiez à le stabiliser par votre présence. Je vous prierais de ne jamais sous-estimer la portée de votre lien Veela-compagnon. De plus, je vais vous demander de l'aider à installer ses barrières mentales. Il ne doit pas pouvoir le faire, pour le moment. Je vais vous indiquer les sorts en question, et vous allez lui les jeter toutes les deux heures. Il faut absolument protéger son esprit.

- Servilo, y a t-il quelque chose que je pourrais faire de mon coté ?

- Tu es le descendant des Black. Même si tu ne la pratique pas souvent, la magie noire et toi, vous êtes intimement liés. De part l'histoire de ta famille. Le rituel que tu as effectué plus tôt sur Harry et Draco, est un rite de magie noire à la base. Rien que cela, pourrait être utile. Ensuite, tu partages du sang avec cette pauvre Narcissa. Et désormais avec Draco. Si on arrive à faire basculer le lien Lucius-Narcissa-Draco, pour en faire un lien Black-Narcissa-Draco, je pense que cela nous laissera ensuite le temps de le défaire sans dommages. Et cela reposerait de manière conséquente l'esprit de ce jeune homme.

- Dans ce cas, je mets à ton service. J'ai une dette de vie, envers ce jeune homme. Ils est le Veela de mon filleul, et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je m'en remets à toi pour la suite des évènements.

- D'accord, dans ce cas, je te propose un trêve... Oh courte, rassures toi ! Juste le temps de passer au dessus de ces évènements. Ensuite, nous reprendrons là où nous en étions...

- Ça me va ! »

Et là, devant les yeux éberlués des autres personnes dans la pièce, Severus se leva, ainsi que Sirius, et ils se mirent face à face. Ils se serrèrent la main, faisant sourire Harry.

Puis sans perdre une minute, Severus se retourna vers Sahriz.

« - Puis-je emprunter vos laboratoires ?

- Bien entendu Severus. Je mets aussi à votre disposition mes chercheurs et médecins. Ils sont spécialistes en magie du sang et magie noire. Je vous laisse carte blanche, et vous dirigerez le groupe de recherches. Je viendrais également vous aider, si mes compétences peuvent vous être utiles.

- Je vous remercie. Juliette, je vais avoir besoin de certains ingrédients, que Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Weasley vont vous indiquer. Il paraît que vous êtes une pisteuse hors paire, et que vous pourrez nous fournir sans problème.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite. J'invoque juste les bons animaux, et leur flair, ou autres sens débusquent pour moi.

- Dans ce cas pouvons nous compter sur vous ?

- Bien sûr ! Je me tiens à votre disposition !

- Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Weasley ! Je vais vous confier des livres à étudier avec moi, et Rémus. Nous allons avoir besoin d'aller vite. Vous serez ensuite le lien entre Juliette et nous. Vous serez des nôtres ?

- Bien sûr professeur !

- Si c'est pour Harry, demandez nous n'importe quoi !

- Très bien. Minerva ! Je sais que vous devez retourner à Poudlard. Cependant, vu l'état actuel des choses, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de vous transmettre des informations. Rien ne doit transpirer d'ici. C'est crucial. Lucius pourrait en être averti. Il ne faut pas prendre de risque.

- Je comprends Severus. J'essaierais de revenir régulièrement, afin de voir l'évolution de vos recherches.

- Je vous remercie de votre compréhension.

- C'est tout à fait naturel.

- Merci tout de même. Cyzia. J'aurais besoin que vous veillez sur Draco et Harry.

- Je le ferais !

- Dans ce cas, comme tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire. Dispersons-nous, et au boulot ! Chaque minute peut s'avérer précieuse ! »

Tout le monde réaffirma son accord avec fermeté.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Le manoir devint très rapidement une vraie fourmilière en pleine effervescence. Chacun à sa tâche, faisait le maximum. Les elfes de maisons ne cessaient de servir rafraichissements et nourriture afin de sustenter tout le monde. Dans la bibliothèque, Hermione commença par faire un tri efficace des ouvrages que lu apportait Ron, sur sa demande. Elle cherchait les chapitres importants, les marquait magiquement, et noircissait des mètres de parchemins, avec les notes qu'elle pouvait recueillir. Ron fut ensuite chargé d'apporter au laboratoire les ouvrages indispensables, ainsi que les notes prises par la Gryffondor. Il remettait le tout à Severus, qui les examinait avec les chercheurs vampires. Ils ne furent pas long à faire les premières expérimentations.

Sahriz les assistait grandement. Il lui fut remis une liste d'ingrédients à remettre à Juliette. Elle la trouva dans le hall d'entrée, prête à partir, équipée de sacoches de récupération, et de divers outils d'extraction. Elle prit le parchemin, et sortit, invoqua divers créatures, qu'elle laissa s'envoler, marcher, ramper, et sauter, en direction des premiers mots de la liste. Dès que les premier signaux de trouvailles affluèrent en elle, elle se précipita pour la récupération.

De retour dans la chambre, Harry veillait sur Draco. Le blond semblait s'agiter, mais à chaque fois que le brun effectuait le sort après par Severus, et remontait un peu les barrières mentales du Veela, le calme revenait. Seulement, pour éviter de fatiguer l'esprit de Draco, le sort ne devait être effectué à moins de deux heures d'intervalle. Or les attaques dont il était victime, avait une fréquence plus rapide. Le Gryffondor assistait alors, impuissant, à presque une heure de torture avant de pouvoir enfin le libérer un peu.

Cyz et Sirius, assistaient impuissants à la détresse de Harry. La Médicomage eut alors l'idée, le lier les auras des deux jeunes hommes, dans une bulle protectrice, pour que celle du brun, réconforte un peu celle du blond. Elle soumit le projet à Sirius, qui alla en demander l'avis à Severus. N'y voyant aucun inconvénient, celui-ci donna son aval. La bulle fut donc mise en place, et Draco devint rapidement un peu plus serein.

Sirius fut rapidement appelé vers le laboratoire pour effectuer les premiers tests des produits obtenus. Les premiers échecs furent décevant. Puis rapidement, ils devinrent épuisants, et pour finir frustrants.

Il devint vite évident, que sans une partie du corps de Narcissa, les expériences n'aboutiraient pas.

« - Laisses-moi y aller dans ce cas ! Je fais un aller-retour et je ramène ça !

- Ne sois pas stupide Black ! Tu sors à peine du voile, tu n'as pas encore dormis depuis, et tu vas me faire croire que tu tiendras deux secondes face à Lucius ! Laisses moi rire !

- J'irais moi ! »

La voix qui venait de l'entrée du laboratoire les fit sursauter tout deux.

- Harry ! Mais Draco...

- ...Va bien. J'ai eu besoin de me dégourdir les jambes selon Cyz. C'est en descendant que je vous ai entendu.

- Potter, pour en revenir au sujet de cette dispute, je ne peux pas vous laisser non plus y aller.

- Je ne vous en demandais pas vraiment la permission à vrai dire Severus. J'irais. Libre à vous de m'accompagner si vous le jugez nécessaire.

- Draco s'opposerait à cela.

- Ce que Draco ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal...

- Monsieur Potter... » Severus plissa les paupières, et eut un rictus carnassier. « Seriez vous donc plus Serpentard que Gryffondor ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit une fois, Severus, ce n'est pas à Gryffondor que le choixpeau voulait me placer lors de ma répartition. Il a réaffirmé cette décision l'année suivante. Tout ceci n'est pas pour rien.

- Oui, mais tu est allé à Gryffondor ! Tu es courageux comme nous ! Et qui plus est, tu est un Maraudeur, comme nous ! »

Dès que le mot fut prononcé, Harry regarda son parrain, avec justement, le sourire maraudeur, qui lui rappela tant James. Severus reconnut aussi ce rictus, cet air canaille, et il réalisa ce que cela voulait dire. Il leva un sourcil intéressé, suspendu aux explications qui allaient venir.

« - Tu viens juste de dire le bon mot Sirius ! Maraudeurs, car c'est là qu'est la clé. Il existe une seconde version de ta carte. Faite avec les consignes que tu m'a données... » Sirius écarquilla les yeux, et se redressa fièrement, devant son filleul.

« - Tu as fait une deuxième carte de Poudlard ?

- Du manoir Malfoy, plus exactement...

- Nom d'un chien ! Mais alors...

- En effet, je récapitule. Une carte de Maraudeur, une cape d'invisibilité de Maraudeur, un Fourchelang hautement Serpentard, et un serpent au venin pratique, comme familier très Serpentard...

- Je vois... En effet, vous êtes le mieux placé dans ce cas. Mais vous avez l'obligation de préparer un plan pour cette « sortie », un plan fiable j'entends ! Et bien évidement celle de revenir vivant. Je vous jure que si je dois annoncer votre mort à mon filleul à son réveil, l'enfer vous paraitra bien doux, à coté de ce qu'il deviendra lorsque je viendrais vous y rejoindre !

- J'ai toujours su que vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de moi. Je plaisantes Severus, ne vous fâchez pas. Je mettrais un plan en place que je ferais vérifier par Sahriz, et Juliette à son retour. Donnez moi une heure. Je rassemblerais ensuite ce dont j'ai besoin, et je pourrais partir.

- Mais Harry, laisses moi au moins y aller avec toi... »

Voyant la triste mine de son parrain, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'aller le réconforter.

« - Sirius. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je refuse de vivre cette expérience une seconde fois. Je serais bien préparé, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu me connais, je suis le Survivant, je survis toujours. »

Il adressa un sourire à son parrain qui rit bien amèrement à la blague.

- Harry. Tu es le dernier des Maraudeurs. Le seul. Tu étais le fils de James et Lily, mais tu étais aussi un peu celui de Rémus et le mien par la même occasion. Voldemort m'a volé James et Lily, Azkaban, m'a volé ma jeunesse. Et ainsi, j'ai été privé de toi durant tant d'années. Bellatrix m'a volé encore deux années de vie à tes cotés. Maintenant, je suis là, mais j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir loupé le coche... Tu es grand à présent, on dirait que tu n'as plus besoin de moi... »

Harry fut touché par les paroles de Sirius. Même Severus avait détourné la tête, cachant ses yeux humides. Ils avait beau prétendre avoir un cœur de pierre, il n'en restait pas moins parrain lui-même. Il savait ce que cela faisait d'avoir un filleul. Il pouvait imaginer, la souffrance de Sirius, qui comme lui, n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir des enfants, pour leur transmettre une peu de vécu...

« - C'est pas vrai Sirius ! J'aurais toujours besoin de mon parrain, besoin de toi ! Tu es avec Rémus, tout ce qu'il me reste de mes parents. Le passé, on s'en fiche ! Ce qui compte, c'est le présent, et le futur. J'aurais toujours besoin de vous. Toujours ! De plus, tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé ! Bon sang Sirius ! Tu as plus souffert que moi dans la balance ! Je sais que tu voyais James comme ton frère, et que tu avais beaucoup d'affection pour Lily !

- Je sais, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! En plus, j'ai besoin de te confier quelqu'un qui m'est précieux, j'ai besoin de toi pour veiller sur Draco. Il t'a rendu à moi, et parce qu'il se trouvait affaibli physiquement, son père en a profité. Maintenant il est vulnérable. Je t'en prie, prends soin de lui en attendant mon retour. Je t'en supplie Patmol. »

Sirius se su perdu, quand son filleul usa du surnom que lui avait donné James. Il sourit, nostalgique, et opina du chef pour montrer sa défaite. Harry se précipita dans son étreinte, et prit plaisir à y rester quelques instants. En fait, jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement agacé ne leur parvienne...

« - Quand cette scène de mièvrerie tout bonnement Gryffondoresque aura cessé, j'espère qu'on pourra à nouveau parler de ce plan.

- Oh c'est bon le bâtard graisseux ! C'est pas parce que vous êtes frigides, vous les serpents, que... »

Sirius réalisa son erreur, lorsqu'il sentit Harry lui tirer la manche. Il vit alors le regard furieusement noir que lui réservait Severus. Il soupira, et claqua sa main sur son front.

« - Désolé Severus, ça m'a échappé. Tu sais les habitudes... En tout cas, j'essaierais de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

- Avant de passer l'éponge, je tiens à te dire une chose, le chien galeux ! Ne t'avise plus de me traiter de frigide, ou sinon je me verrais obligé de te prouver le contraire. Seulement, ne viens pas te plaindre si, durant une semaine, tu ne pourras ni marcher ni t'asseoir. »

Sirius et Harry rougirent violemment sous la menace du Serpentard. Puis, satisfait de son effet, Severus retourna à ses fioles et chaudrons. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire, quelque peu Maraudeurs, qu'arborait désormais l'animagus.

« - Potter, j'attends les précisions pour votre plan pour l'heure du diner. Nous nous limiterons aux recherches théoriques pour le moment. La mission devra être effectuée cette nuit. Je n'ai rien à ajouter, vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci Severus. Je vous vois toute à l'heure.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy, Lucius était furieux. Mais il savourait sa vengeance. Son traite de fils l'avait floué, qu'à cela ne tienne, il en subirait les conséquences ! C'est ainsi qu'il déchaînait sa haine sur le corps de celle qui fut une épouse incapable. Enfin, elle avait rempli son rôle en enfantant un héritier mâle pour perpétuer le nom des Malfoy. Encore s'en serait elle tenue là, tout irait bien. Mais non, il a fallu que la bougresse distille le poison de la faiblesse chez son fils. Et voilà le résultat !

Il hurlait sa fureur, lançant maléfices vicieux, après sorts de tortures sur un cadavre, dont l'âme avait été rappelée pour l'occasion. Quelle bonne idée avait il eue de fournir à son fils une place aux premières loges. Ainsi, il pourrait assister au spectacle !

Tout à ses préoccupations, Lucius ne fit attention aux deux ombres invisibles qui entrèrent dans la pièce. L'une rampante, l'autre, à deux pattes, frôlant le mur. Une brève sensation de piqure, suivit d'une brûlure à son mollet, mais qu'importe, rien de gênant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut pris d'étourdissements, de bouffées de chaleurs, qu'il se dit qu'il devait être fatigué. Il passa le revers de sa main gantée sur son front, et, voyant qu'il transpirait, décida de prendre une pause ainsi qu'une bonne douche. Il laissa le cadavre haletant, la voix brisée, mais bon, il fallait dire que depuis qu'il lui avait sectionné les cordes vocales, il trouvait dommage de ne pas entendre son comptant de cris de souffrance.

Lucius sortit de la pièce, et prit les escaliers pour monter aux étages. Il gagna sa chambre, et semant ses vêtements derrière lui, il se glissa sous une douche chaude magiquement allumée.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Harry découvrit le haut de sa tête, la cape argentée glissa un peu. Il se rapprocha du corps tremblant, et plongea ses émeraudes dans les yeux affolés de la victime. Elle n'avait plus rien d'humain, ses chairs se décomposaient, et Lucius avait tant pratiqué de sorts de découpe que certains membres gisaient en bas de la table où était disposé le corps. Les yeux bleus semblaient l'avoir reconnu, et le priaient de mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Il passa une main réconfortante sur ce qui restait d'un front autrefois lisse et blanc, et murmura pour la créature.

« - Je suis désolé Narcissa. Je vais vous sortir d'ici. Vous ne souffrirez plus inutilement. Vous allez enfin vous reposer. Je vais vous tuer pour abréger tout ceci. Rassurez vous, tout va bien pour Draco, nous faisons le nécessaire, et j'aime votre fils. Lucius ne pourra plus jamais lui faire de mal, je m'en assurerais. »

le regard semblait le remercier. Un sourire doux y flottait. Alors Harry, agita la main, et l'Avada Kedavra fut exécute. Ce fut enfin rapide et sans douleur. Les larmes silencieuses dévalaient les joues caramel. Draco irait mieux à présent, nul besoin de potion, de sorts, tout s'arrêtait là. Il rassembla les lambeaux de corps, toujours en silence, et s'assura de sentir son familier blotti autour de son cou. Il activa son portoloin, quittant la pièce maudite, pour un laboratoire, situé dans un autre manoir.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Sirius et Severus étaient en pleine conversation avec Sahriz et Juliette sur les propriétés du sang vampire dans les potions, lorsque le bruit de l'arrivée d'un portoloin les fit se retourner brusquement, baguette en main.

Le groupe eut la vision macabre d'un corps en décomposition, au pieds d'un jeune homme, qui, la tête baissée, avait le visage partiellement masqué par des mèches de cheveux. Une odeur putride agressa les narines de la vampire, qui porta la main à son nez, et d'un geste de son autre main, enveloppa la carcasse indéfinissable, dans une bulle pour en limiter les émanations.

Severus, conscient de l'était du garçon, invoqua un cercueil, et y enferma rapidement, mais avec douceur, le corps. Quel dommage, décidément, une femme autrefois si belle...

Sirius n'attendit pas plus, et se rua sur son filleul, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit le petit serpent argent ramper autour de son bras pour venir se nicher autour de son cou. Sa chemise fut vite imbibée de larmes. Celles de Harry.

« - Laisse toi aller bonhomme... C'est fini... Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait... Crois moi, elle doit t'en être reconnaissante... »

Ce fut comme si Harry n'attendait que ces mots. Le barrage céda, et Harry fut prit de violents sanglots. Plusieurs flacons se brisèrent, sur les étagères. L'air semblait se saturer de magie, et Severus dut dresser un bouclier autour des quatre personnes de la pièce. Sirius et son filleul tombèrent à genoux, entrainés par les jambes tremblantes du plus jeune. L'animagus tentait de le réconforter le mieux qu'il pouvait, resserrant ses bras, mais la magie crépitante autour d'eux devenait dangereuse.

Soudain, quelqu'un arriva en courant dans le laboratoire, et se jeta sur le dos du jeune Gryffondor. Il sentit une deuxième étreinte dans son dos, un visage enfouis dans son cou, des larmes y mouiller sa peau.

« - Merci Harry... Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour elle...

- Dray...

- C'est bon, je suis là, calmes toi... Doucement, fais redescendre ta magie... Voilà comme ça... »

Le blond resserra son étreinte, et Harry se senti à nouveau bien, entouré. Il se concentra pour exaucer son ange, et reprit, difficilement, le contrôle de sa magie. Il fallut presque une heure, mais ce fut un Gryffondor endormi, que Sirius vit, lorsqu'il s'écarta un peu, pour regarder son filleul. Il vit au passage la tendresse dans le visage du Serpentard.

« - Alors c'est donc toi. Oui, tu as le regard gris caractéristique des Blacks. Sirius, dernier représentant d'une famille de fêlés ! Heureux de te rencontrer cher cousin !

- Heu... On peut dire que vous êtes pas banal vous...

- Je préfères que tu me tutoies, surtout si tu fréquentes mon filleul.

- Ah. Oui, en effet, ça paraît logique. Draco, bientôt dernier membre d'une famille bouffée par l'orgueil et la haine.

- Fantastique ! Je l'adore déjà ! Appelles moi Sirius ou Patmol, cousin !

- Et moi... Euh... Draco !

- Bon une fois les présentations finies, peut être pourriez vous monter Harry dans une chambre, histoire qu'il ne repose pas inutilement sur des dalles dures et froides... »

Draco et Sirius s'entre-regardèrent, et se sourirent. L'animagus prit Harry dans ses bras, et le monta dans la chambre que Draco venait juste de quitter. Cyz y était toujours, et attendait de savoir pourquoi son patient s'était brusquement levé pour courir hors de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry, dans les bras de Sirius, elle prit peur, mais Draco la rassura rapidement, en lui expliquant que le jeune homme était juste épuisé moralement et qu'il s'était endormi. Elle lui jeta néanmoins quelques sorts de diagnostiques, et, rassurée sur son état, elle le borda, et lui embrassa le front. Draco se souvint alors de paroles de la Médicomage sur ce geste. Mais il se doutait, que cette fois ci, seul l'instinct maternel de la jeune femme, avait motivé ce geste.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

La journée se termina calmement, et ce fut le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, que Harry fit un compte rendu sobre de son intervention au manoir. Il expliqua à chacun que le léger poison injecté par Sly, visait à affaiblir Lucius, symptôme d'une simple fatigue magique, afin de lui permettre d'agir en son absence. Sahriz en profita pour les informer de la capture « accidentelle » de Bellatrix Lestranges, ainsi que de son exécution. Harry et Sirius lui en furent reconnaissants.

Draco expliqua les conditions de son réveil. Il avait pu sortir de l'emprise de Lucius, au moment où Harry avait prononcé le sort de mort sur Narcissa. Cependant, sa fatigue physique momentanée avait freiné et décalé son réveil. C'est la magie de Harry qui avait fini le travail, en appelant le Veela en lui.

Severus et Sahriz en conclurent que désormais, ils pouvaient abandonner les recherches de transfert de lien, étant donné que ce même lien, était à présent brisé. Cependant, il fallut aborder le sujet du corps de Narcissa. Harry, Draco, Sirius et Harry tombèrent vite d'accord sur le fait que d'enterrer le corps une nouvelle fois, pourrait permettre à ces malheureux incidents de se reproduire. Il fut donc décidé d'incinérer le corps. Les cendres seraient dispersées dans la forêt, à l'arrière du domaine de la vampire. Cette même forêt, recelait des sites magiques puissants, catalyseurs de magie primaire et brute, et possédait des autels de rites, oubliés depuis longtemps des sorciers, mais encore présents dans la mémoire des vampires. L'endroit serait scellé par plusieurs techniques. Celles particulières de Juliette, et celles issues de magie noire de Severus et Sirius. Harry tint à y apporter sa contribution. Il avait en effet promis à Narcissa un repos éternel, il veillerait à ce que ce soit le cas. Il avait encore le souvenir de Voldemort saccageant la tombe de ses parents, la veille de la bataille finale. Il ne voulait pas que Draco ressente la même chose. Encore une fois.

« - {Tu semble soucieux jeune maître ?}

- {Sly ? }

- {Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?}

- {C'est assez difficile à dire... Admettons que je veuilles transformer un objet en autre chose, mais que je veuille qu'il devienne impossible de revenir à la chose première en inversant le processus. Comment pourrais-je faire à ton avis ?}

- {Cela dépend de la taille de l'objet que tu souhaites transformer. J'aurais besoin que tu m'en dises un peu plus.}

- {Il s'agit des cendres de Narcissa. Les disperser ne découragerait pas Lucius je pense. Je veux la mettre définitivement hors d'atteinte de ce malade.}

- {Dans ce cas, utilises l'alchimie. C'est encore le meilleur moyen. Transforme les cendres en terre, puis la terre en plante, en y ajoutant l'eau dans la transformation. Le fait de rajouter quelque chose, rend le procédé irréversible.}

- {Je vois. Mais je n'ai jamais pratiqué l'alchimie, comment pourrais-je ? Ça m'a l'air assez ardu.}

- {Juliette connait l'alchimie, c'est une connaissance dont j'ai hérité à ma création. Je pourrais t'aider, de façon à ce que tu n'aies qu'à insuffler ta magie à l'œuvre, au lieu de l'énergie vitale. Une nouvelle forme d'alchimie si tu veux.}

- {Je te remercie Sly, tu m'aides vraiment. Dans ce cas, je m'en remets à toi.}

- Harry ? »

Harry se tourna vers Draco qui le dévisageait, sachant très bien qu'une discussion importante devait avoir eu lieu entre le jeune homme et son serpent, même si celui ci n'était pas visible, le fait que Harry utilisait le Fourchelang était un indice assez révélateur.

« - Oh, excuses moi Dray, je parlais avec Sly.

- Et on peut savoir de quoi exactement, cela fait au moins une demi-heure que nous tentons de t'appeler pour te demander ce que tu ferais, au sujet de ma mère.

- En fait, c'est de cela que je parlais justement avec lui. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment, mais une fois que j'aurais vérifié les possibilités de son plan, tu en seras le premier averti. J'aurais juste besoin d'une journée au moins, pour faire les vérifications.

- Vous avez conscience que retarder l'échéance, pourrait permettre à Lucius de se rapproprier le corps. Je veux bien vous accorder un jour, mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre plus.

- Je vous remercie professeur. Tout le monde est il d'accord avec cela ? »

Tous acquiescèrent, d'accord avec le jeune brun.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Minerva arriva dans l'après-midi, alors que tout le monde était installé pour prendre le thé. Harry était manquant, il s'entrainait dans sa chambre avec son serpent.

« - Bonjour à tous. J'espère que tout se passe bien. Comment va le jeune Draco ?

- Rassurez vous Minerva, son état s'est grandement amélioré. Il n'est plus sous l'emprise du sortilège depuis hier soir. C'est Harry qui est la source de cette bonne nouvelle.

- Ah, vous me rassurez, Cyz. Tant mieux alors. Je vous avoue que vous nous avez fait craindre le pire Draco.

- Je suis navré.

- Oh, ne vous excusez pas ! Nous n'êtes en rien coupable. »

Severus prit le temps de lui faire un compte rendu des récents évènements. Sa mine s'assombrit perceptiblement.

« - Severus, je dois vous faire part de quelque chose. En fait, je dois vous en faire part à tous, et avoir vos avis avant d'en parler à Harry. Il est clair, que lui cacher des choses pourrait nuire à la confiance qu'il nous accorde, mais certains évènements troublants requièrent votre attention.

- Nous vous écoutons.

- Depuis trois jours environ, le ministère, et plus particulièrement le service des Aurors, dirigé par ce cher Kingsley, reçoivent des avis de disparition. Les personnes disparues sont des sorciers, dits en relation avec la magie noire, et qui avaient déjà fait l'objet d'arrestations, pour trafic de potions, utilisation de sorts noirs, impardonnables ou suspicion de collaboration avec Voldemort. Ils ont tous été relâchés, faute de preuves suffisantes à leur emprisonnement. Mais depuis que la situation a alerté Kingsley, on compte pas moins de quarante-cinq personnes manquantes. Il m'a fourni une liste afin de vous la soumettre. Peut être y reconnaitrez vous d'anciens Mangemorts, pas nécessairement actifs, mais Mangemorts tout de même. »

Severus prit la liste et commençait à l'examiner, lorsque Draco, qui s'était penché par dessus son épaule écarquilla les yeux.

« - Par Salazar !

- Pardon Draco ?

- Severus ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Madame la Directrice, de quand date la disparition de ces personnes ?

- Kingsley m'a précisé que les disparitions datent de trois jours, voire une semaine pour certains, mais pas plus. Les témoignages semblent corroborer ce fait et sont catégoriques.

- Dans ce cas, il y a forcément une erreur quelque part ! Ce n'est humainement pas possible autrement !

- Draco, peux tu développer ?

- Severus, je suis sûr que comme moi, tu as reconnu ces noms. Il s'agit des membres de la milice de Lucius. Des larbins qui étaient chargés de traquer et dénicher des cobayes pour ses expériences, sur des moldus ou des sorciers. Lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes, nous avons du partir à la recherche de Mondingus Fletcher, qui avait volé le médaillon de Serpentard. Ron faisait équipe avec moi. Notre piste nous avait mené à une auberge sorcière des bas fonds de Londres. C'est par hasard que nous avons croisé leur route, et dans une bagarre générale, nos capes ont glissé. Ils m'avaient reconnus. On n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de les maitriser. Ron voulait qu'on les mette sous Oubliettes, mais Lucius savait comment détecter ce sort, et le renverser. Ces souvenirs auraient signé mon arrêt de mort, étant donné que j'étais un espion à l'époque. On aurait découvert ma traitrise.

- Effectivement, je confirme. Il les a tous tués devant moi. On peut mettre nos souvenirs dans une Pensine, ainsi vous verrez de vous-même. »

Severus et Minerva saluèrent la bonne initiative du rouquin rougissant. Hermione le regardait fièrement. Sahriz mit à leur disposition une Pensine, et Rémus supervisa l'extraction de souvenirs avec Severus. Les deux jeunes hommes mirent plus de vingt minutes à remplir la vasque. Cyz leur fourni de la potion anti-migraine, qui soulagea efficacement leurs élancements crâniens.

Chacun plongea à tour de rôle, par groupes de deux ou trois, dans la Pensine pour prendre connaissance des souvenirs, et donner leur avis. Tous furent catégoriques sur le fait qu'aucun des sorciers de la milice ait pu avoir survécu, privilège déjà octroyé à un certain Gryffondor.

« - Finalement, cela ne m'arrange guère. Je viens avec une interrogation et je repars avec une réelle énigme. Je vais demander à Kingsley de me rendre visite à Poudlard. Nous en parlerons. Pouvez vous mettre Harry au courant des évènements ?

- Nous le feront avec Sirius et Severus. Je pense que Draco sera avec nous.

- D'accord Rémus. Je vous remercie. Je n'avais déjà pas prévu de rester aussi longtemps, Filius doit s'inquiéter de mon retard.

- Faites nous connaître l'avis de Kingsley, Minerva.

- Je n'y manquerais pas Severus. »

La sorcière écossaise les laissa sur ces paroles, et prit la direction de la porte, pour gagner le jardin, et le passage ouvert pour l'occasion par Juliette et son serpent.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Harry fut mis au courant des disparitions de sorciers noirs, et des faits troublants les concernant. N'ayant pas d'idée non plus sur ce qui s'est passé, il décida d'attendre d'avoir plus d'information. Avec Draco, ils avaient projeté de faire une ballade, dans les jardins, dans la roseraie plus précisément, et le blond fut attiré sous le saule pleureur, où Harry avait eu la surprise de voir Sirius le réveiller. Harry s'assit contre le tronc, jambes écartées, et attira Draco entre elles, le dos contre son torse. Il enlaça le blond, le gardant dans une tendre étreinte. Ils parlèrent beaucoup de leur ancienne haine, de la réaction du blond face à la révélation de son compagnon.

Harry repensa à leur catastrophique union. Il avait eu tellement peur. À cette pensé, il prit le poignet de Draco, et le retourna de façon à voir l'Ouroboros qui ornait la peau translucide. Il sourit et approcha la marque de ses lèvres, afin d'y déposer un baiser. Touché, Draco se laissa aller, et s'affaissa contre le torse chaud de son compagnon. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la fin d'après midi ainsi. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber lorsqu'ils décidèrent de se relever et de regagner le manoir, main dans la main, pour le dîner.

Le repas de passa dans une bonne ambiance. Sirius racontait avec plaisir, certains épisodes de sa vie de Maraudeur, avec Rémus, mais en occultant les passages liés à Severus. Il tenait à faire un effort dans cette trêve, et prouver à Severus qu'il souhaitait que la situation perdure. Ron était mort de rire, Hermione cachait son sourire derrière sa main, envoyant des regards désapprobateurs de temps en temps. Juliette était fascinée par l'esprit farceur du groupe. Il faut dire que la difficulté, était de lier magie et farce, mais en étant inventif, et suffisamment marquant pour laisser sa place dans l'histoire. Harry souriait avec Draco, leurs mains liées sous la table.

Severus émettait régulièrement des reniflement de dédain, mais devait reconnaître que certaines farces faisaient preuve d'ingéniosité.

Sahriz souriait, repensant aux souvenirs d'une Lily, lui racontant les mêmes histoires, mais avec un ton beaucoup plus moralisateur. Elle désapprouvait certaines de leurs blagues, mais elle était quand même, ironiquement, tombée amoureuse de l'un des leaders du groupe. La vampire se mit aussi à profiter pleinement de ce moment de calme et de joie. Il ne faut pas oublier la situation dehors, et ses espions lui avaient rapporté ce soir une information qu'elle devait vérifier avant d'en faire part aux autres.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Severus parcourait les couloirs du manoir, jusqu'à arriver dans le bureau de travail de la vampire. Un elfe de maison lui avait délivré un message plus tôt, l'invitant à s'y rendre aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, afin d'y avoir un entretien privé avec Sahriz et Juliette. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa deux coups.

« - Entrez ! »

Severus s'exécuta, et s'avança vers le fauteuil qui lui était montré. Il s'assit, et accepta le verre de vieux cognac que la vampire lui proposa. Sahriz se rassit derrière son imposant bureau, face à lui. Juliette, était debout, derrière Sahriz, et postée près de la fenêtre, au delà de laquelle elle regardait, mais à la raideur de ses épaules, Severus la devina tendue.

« - Vous m'avez fait demander...

- En effet. J'ai mis cette pièce sous sort de silence, et je voudrais que vous me donniez votre paroles de ne de pas éventer, ce qui va être dit à présent...

- Vous connaissez l'avis de Harry sur les secrets...

- Détrompez vous Severus, ce n'en sera pas un très longtemps. J'ai besoin de votre avis, et de faire des vérification d'abord. Mais je compte bien évidemment révéler la teneur de cet entretien à tout le monde en temps voulu.

- D'accord, dans ce cas, je vous écoute.

- Juliette ? »

La jeune blonde se retourna, et s'approcha de la vampire. Elle s'assit sur un coin du bureau, près de Severus.

« - Merci Sahriz. Severus, lorsque Draco nous a dit tout à l'heure, avoir avec Ron, tué les sbires de Lucius, il nous a montré des souvenirs de l'évènement. Or, l'un des visages de ces personnes m'a paru familier. J'ai mis un moment avant de me rappeler les circonstances où je l'aurais croisé. Et ça m'est revenu....

- Mais comment ?

- Au bal, au manoir Malfoy. Je me suis rappelé une scène de la soirée. L'un des hommes présents avait tendance à un peu trop me reluquer. Alors son visage m'a marqué. Et lorsque je l'ai vu dans la pensine, j'ai remarqué un détail troublant. Dans la pensine il boitait, à la soirée, il valsait sans difficulté. C'est là que je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose à creuser.

- En effet...

- J'ai laissé des insectes au manoir Malfoy. En fait, je m'étais dit qu'il serait bon de les avoir sous la main au cas où. Ils ont pondu, et leur mémoire s'est ainsi transmise, si vous voulez. Après le dîner, je suis aller méditer pour recueillir des informations. J'ai appris ainsi que des cadavres étaient entreposés dans une des dépendances du manoir, dont une partie était transformée en laboratoire. Des sorciers étaient en train de fabriquer deux potions. La première, violette, et extrêmement boueuse. Elle émet apparemment une odeur forte, car les potionistes sont masqués. Et pour finaliser la potion, ils la mettent dans des fioles, et y rajoutent des ingrédients répugnants. De la chair, du sang, des tissus organiques, prélevés sur les cadavres entreposés. Les fioles sont ensuite étiquetées, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, par ordre de corps sur lequel le prélèvement a été fait. J'ai pensé au polynectar mais...

- L'enfoiré...

- Pardon ?

- C'est une de mes potions. Une que j'avais créée pour Voldemort, avant la mort des parents de Harry. C'est en fait bien un polynectar, mais en version améliorée. La durée de son effet n'est pas de quelques heures, mais jours. Un mois en fait.

- Je comprends mieux alors. Donc la personne vue au manoir, et un sorcier polynectarisé. Et donc les sorciers soi-disant disparus, sont en fait sous potion, et sont tout simplement retournés près de leur chef, Lucius en l'occurrence.

- Cela se tient. Mais vous parliez de deux potions, quelle est la deuxième ?

- Oh, je vais vous donner quatre de ses ingrédients, et vous me direz vous même. Valériane, Belladone, Datura, Pied d'Alouette.

- Par Salazar !

- Vous voyez Severus, pourquoi je vous ai fait appelé ? Lorsque Juliette m'a dit cela, j'ai tout de suite pensé que vous deviez le savoir au plus vite. Vous ajoutez quelques autres ingrédients, le sang d'une certaine personne de notre connaissance, la dépouille d'un certain mage noire, un rituel exécuté par notre cher Lucius et vous avez...

- Voldemort...

- Vous avez tout compris. Il ne bénéficiera que d'une enveloppe charnelle, mais en tuant Harry et en libérant l'Horcruxe, il finira par ramener son âme, et cette fois ci, pour de vrai.

- Alors il n'a pas laissé tomber. J'ai cru que le fait de le priver de la pierre de lune l'empêcherait...

- Il semblerait que nous ayons sous-estimé l'oiseau... Lucius semble des plus coriace, et apparemment, il avait un autre atout dans sa manche.

- Je vois. Le temps presse alors. Il faut exécuter le rituel pour détruire l'Horcruxe. Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. Et je pense qu'il faut mettre Harry au courant le plus vite possible. Cela nous permettra de mieux appréhender la situation.

- Très bien. J'envoie mes elfes chercher tout le monde. Rendez-vous dans le salon du premier étage.

- D'accord. Je vais chercher quelques notes auparavant, ainsi que deux-trois livres. Je vous y rejoins dès que possible.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Harry s'était encore isolé un moment, dans une des pièces libres du sous-sol, afin de parfaire ses connaissances en alchimie avec Sly. Pour aller plus vite, il avait intégré les connaissances par Légilimencie sur le serpent. Restait la pratique des techniques et rituels. Il s'y exerçait depuis presque une heure. Il ne pensait pas que cela lui demanderait autant d'énergie de répéter la manipulation visant à rendre le corps de Narcissa non-restituable. Mais Sly lui avait assuré, qu'à force de répéter, il pourrait mieux doser sa magie, et ainsi, cela lui demanderait moins d'effort. Juliette était passée par là aussi. Souvent, les jours d'entrainements l'avaient laissée évanouie, vidée de magie. Harry s'en sortait pas vraiment mieux, malgré son potentiel magique énormément plus élevé que celui de la mage de combat. Souvent, pour palier à ces moments de faiblesse, le serpent avait du le mordre, et lui injecter ainsi de quoi se remettre rapidement.

« - {Je pense que cela suffira jeune Harry, vous maîtrisez à présent la manipulation. Reposez vous un peu, regagnez un peu de forces, ainsi, vous pourrez l'exécuter ce soir.}

- {Merci Sly. Je te suis reconnaissant pour tout. Tu as raison, je suis un peu à plat. Un peu de chocolat et ça ira mieux. Sly ? Il y a un problème ?}

- {Non, jeune Harry. Sliver me fait savoir que tout le monde est attendu dans le salon du premier étage maintenant. Personne n'a été capable de vous retrouver, malgré leurs recherches. Avez-vous lancé un sort à cet effet ?}

- {Oui. Je ne voulais pas être dérangé. Mais je vais m'y rendre. Je ferais un détour en cuisine pour prendre un peu de chocolat. Allez, grimpe, nous partons !} »

Le serpent ne se fit pas prier, et rampa le long du bras que lui tendait Harry, il finit sa course autour de son cou, sa queue reposant sur le torse du jeune homme, captant ainsi le maximum de chaleur. Harry annula le sort lancé sur la pièce, et sortit. Un bref passage aux cuisines plus tard, il entra dans le salon du premier étage, où déjà tout le monde était rassemblé, y compris Minerva, qui avait été appelée compte tenu de l'importance des renseignements récemment découverts.

À suivre...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Ouf ! Encore un chapitre pour vous ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'ambiance devient un peu plus noire. Lucius n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Que va t'il arriver à notre jeune héros ? Et quels sont les grandes lignes du plan de Lucius ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !

J'ai mérité une petite review vous croyez ?

Zoux' ! Fleurdorient.


	14. Chapter 15

**Toi mon garde-fou**

*

*

*

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

_**RAR :**_

_Sanzo244_ : Je te remercie pour ton gentil petit mot. Tu me parles de Twilight, que je découvre à peine, mais d'après l'engouement qu'il suscite, je ne suis pas contre ! Je ne connais pas encore, mon ange a lu le premier volume, et vient d'aller voir le film. Elle entame juste le second volume. Je lui demanderais de me raconter ! Mdr ! Je suis ravie que la fic t'ai plu, d'autant plus que tu me dis avoir lu tous les précédents chapitres d'une traite ! Quelle dévoreuse ! J'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant ! Continuons l'aventure, le veux tu ?

'Zoux ! Fleurdorient.

*

*

*

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

_Paroles entre {} : Fourchelang._

_**Chapitre 13 : Sombres moments.**_

Harry entra dans le petit salon, son serpent bien au chaud, enroulé autour de son cou. Il salua tout le monde, mais remarqua bien la mine sombre de Juliette et Sahriz. Nul doute que les nouvelles ne seraient pas réjouissantes. La pièce était fournie en petits canapés deux places. Ron et Hermione occupaient l'un d'eux. Sahriz et Juliette s'étaient elles aussi, approprié un biplace. Il fut étonné de voir Sirius assis à coté de Severus, il aurait pensé que l'animagus aurait pris place à coté de son ami maraudeur.

Rémus devisait calmement avec Minerva, mais prit un instant pour lui adresser un de ses regards doux. Cette petite attention contribua à diminuer le stress qu'il ressentait inconsciemment. Il lui en fut mentalement reconnaissant. Il avança dans la pièce, posa la main sur le dossier où étaient assis ses amis, et laissa sa main caresser leurs épaules. Leurs mains vinrent aussitôt rejoindre la sienne, et il pouvait deviner, malgré leurs visages tournés, un sourire se dessiner sur leurs lèvres. Il sourit aussi.

Il continua son parcours. Severus et Sirius le remarquèrent, et levèrent la tête vers lui, il leur fit un sourire, auquel Sirius répondit de même. Severus se contenta de hocher la tête, fidèle à ses habitudes. Mais sous son visage impassible, il devina bien la tension. On ne passe pas tant de temps à côtoyer un homme sans apprendre à le déchiffrer.

Harry finit son trajet, se positionnant devant Draco, qui leva sur lui un regard tendre, et inquiet ? En effet, Harry s'était beaucoup absenté avec son serpent pour s'entraîner, et il devait avoir l'air fatigué. Harry lui adressa un sourire radieux, et juste cela, sembla contenter son compagnon, qui lui indiqua de la main, la place à ses cotés. Harry s'y assit, et prit la main de Draco, la resserrant dans la sienne.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Cyzia fit son apparition, portant encore sa cape, et sa trousse de soins. Elle salua l'assemblée, encore essoufflée, et se laissa tomber sur un petit canapé libre, posant sa trousse à ses cotés.

« - Veillez m'excuser, j'ai du faire un détour à Poudlard et Sainte Mangouste pour me fournir en potions et recettes.

- Ce n'est rien, Cyz, d'autant plus, que c'est Juliette et moi qui vous y avions envoyée. Avez vous pu tout trouver ?

- Oui. Les passes-droits que vous m'aviez fournis Severus, Minerva et toi m'ont beaucoup aidé. J'ai failli avoir un peu de mal avec les envoyés du ministère, mais j'ai pu me débrouiller...

- Des envoyés du ministère ?

- Oui Minerva. Apparemment, les disparitions continuent, et plusieurs Médicomages manquent à l'appel. Des recherches sont effectuées et le personnel de Sainte Mangouste est interrogé dans son intégralité. Ayant été dépêchée à Poudlard durant cette période, je n'avais pas besoin de témoigner, mais un auror plutôt têtu s'acharnait à me hurler dessus que je devais le suivre pour un interrogatoire. C'est votre amis Kingsley Shacklebolt qui a pu m'en dépêtrer. J'ai pu ensuite finir mon affaire et revenir via le serpent de Juliette.

- As tu pensé à le sceller comme je te l'ai appris d'ailleurs ?

- Oui Juliette, tout s'est bien passé. Je l'ai scellé coté Poudlard, et de ce coté. J'ai aussi placé les parchemins que tu m'as fournis.

- Très bien. Merci Cyzia, les barrières sont donc en place. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je te redonne la parole Sahriz, je pense que tu sauras mieux expliquer la situation.

- Merci. En effet, nous vous avons tous réunis ce soir, car des informations rapportées par Juliette nous font supposer que de sombres moments nous attendent mes amis. J'ai pris la liberté d'en parler tout d'abord à Severus pour lui demander son avis et son point de vue. Apparemment, celui-ci rejoint le mien. Donc, il est temps de vous en informer dès à présent... »

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Après presque une heure d'explications, débats, questions et réponses, toute l'assemblée resta comme en état de choc. Draco avait resserré la main de Harry, comme si il voulait le garder près de lui, le protéger. Le brun s'en était rendu compte, et malgré le fait qu'il détestait qu'on soit sur-protecteur avec lui, il accepta le geste, voyant toute l'inquiétude de son Veela. Draco avait la tête baissée, et regardait l'espace entre ses deux genoux, ne fixant rien en particulier, comme s'il était juste perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry leva son autre main, et vint prendre le menton du blond, pour tourner son visage vers le sien. Il le fixa bien dans les yeux, et glissa sa main jusqu'à la nuque blanche. Il appuya légèrement dessus, pour rapprocher le blond, et vint coller leurs deux fronts ensemble.

« - Draco. Je suis là. Je vais bien...

- Oui, mais pour combien de temps Harry ? J'ai peur de ce que mon père pourrait te faire ! J'aimerais être assez fort pour le tuer, et ainsi t'épargner...

- Non Draco, tu deviendrais un meurtrier, ni plus ni moins. Si tu dois le tuer, fais le sur un champ de bataille, dans l'action. Mais pas froidement. Ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est pas le Draco que j'aime...

- Harry...

- Draco, comment cette fichue population sorcière me surnomme t-elle ? »

Draco eut un maigre sourire, et renifla.

« - Le Survivant. Ne me dis surtout pas que ça t'est monté à la tête.

- Ha ha ! Non rien de cela. Mais comme tu l'as dit, je suis le Survivant. Celui qui survit. Alors je survivrais encore, n'en déplaise à Lucius. »

Il se rapprocha et prit Draco dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Mais dans l'étreinte que lui rendit son blond, il sentit bien la peur émanant de celui-ci. Il lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser, et leva la tête. Il capta les regards tristes de Sirius et Severus. Hermione et Ron avaient le regard déterminé. Oui. Déterminés qu'ils étaient, à protéger leur petit frère. Il sentit aussi sur lui, les regards protecteurs et rassurants de Juliette, Sahriz, Cyzia, Rémus et Minerva. Cette dernière se leva de son canapé, et lissa la jupe de sa robe écossaise.

« - Je vais vous laisser jeunes gens. Je dois réintégrer Poudlard. Mais je reste en contact avec Kingsley et certains membres du ministère. Si des nouvelles me parviennent, je viendrais vous en faire part directement. En attendant, je vais tenter d'en savoir plus sur ces disparitions de Médicomages

- Minerva, pouvez vous lui demander de vérifier auprès des maîtres de potions si des disparitions n'ont pas été signalées. D'après les projets de Lucius, il me semble évident que des maitres de potions, voire même des alchimistes, peuvent avoir été enlevés.

- C'est une idée en effet. Je n'y manquerais pas. Je vous tiens au courant.

- Merci.

- De rien Severus. Et au fait Harry. Gardez espoir. Si par le passé, on s'est trop reposés sur vous pour vaincre Voldemort, je vous fais le serment en ce jour, que nous veillerons à vous en protéger. Et non, il ne s'agit pas de sacrifices, comme vous devez le penser j'en suis sûre, mais de l'expression de notre gratitude. Vous avez fait le plus dur. C'est à nous maintenant de prendre le relai.

- D'accord... Professeur, merci beaucoup.

- De rien Harry. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller vous reposer, vous avez l'air fatigué.

- Oh, pas maintenant. J'ai encore une petite chose à faire. Draco ? Tu viens avec moi ?

- Euh... Oui, je te suis.

- Très bien. Severus, Sirius et Rémus, vous venez aussi ?

- Cela dépendra jeune homme de la raison de ma présence parmi vous.

- Severus, nous devons donner un repos éternel à Narcissa. Je le lui ai promis.

- Dans ce cas, je viens.

- Alors suivez moi. Sahriz, pouvons nous aller dans la forêt, j'ai repéré un autel à quelques mètres de l'aile Est ?

- Oui, je vais vous y accompagner, cela me permettra de vérifier les protections mises en place par Juliette aujourd'hui. J'en profiterais pour les renforcer de mon sang.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, allons y !

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Le petit groupe sortit, accompagnée d'elfes de maison portant de petites lanternes pour les éclairer. La nuit était sombre au cœur de la forêt, et la température commençait à être moins clémente. Tous avaient du s'équiper de bonnes capes afin de se protéger. Sahriz et Harry menaient le cortège. Derrière eux, flottant dans les airs, le cercueil renfermant la dépouille de Narcissa, les suivait. Draco, venait ensuite, calme et silencieux. Il se recueillait en la mémoire de celle qui fut sa mère. Ne gardant d'elle que les bons souvenirs. Il lui souhaitait de pouvoir enfin trouver le repos éternel, et d'être définitivement épargnée par la cruauté de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. En fin de ligne, Sirius, Severus et Rémus, finissaient le cortège silencieux et solennels.

Ils atteignirent une clairière dégagée. Des pierres d'un mètre de haut environ décrivaient un cercle de douze mètres de diamètre. Au centre, une lourde dalle de pierre reposait sur le sol, au même niveau que celui-ci. Sahriz, qui avait eu une explication sommaire de ce que voulait faire Harry, stoppa à l'entrée du cercle de pierres, et fit signe aux autres d'en faire de même. Harry s'avança et siffla quelque chose à son serpent qui descendit le long de son bras droit.

Il prit une bourse attachée à sa ceinture, et y plongea la main. Il prit une poignée de ce que les autres devinèrent être du sel, et tout en la jetant en l'air, au dessus de lui, il marmonna une incantation. Le sel resta quelques secondes dans les airs, comme en apesanteur, et les grains s'organisèrent, comme animés d'une vie propre. Des arabesques poudreuses vinrent se disposer au sol, dans un cercle aux motifs compliqués, dans une langue et un code longtemps appris et mis en pratique par les alchimistes.

Harry sortit du centre du cercle, où il se trouvait, et vint vers le cercueil. D'un geste de la main, il l'ouvrit, et fit sortir délicatement la dépouille. Il la guida jusqu'au centre du tracé, et en ressortit. Il retourna vers le groupe pour serrer un instant son blond, puis revint vers le tracé. Son serpent s'était mis à proximité d'un symbole disposé sur le périmètre du cercle. Harry rejoignit son familier, il s'accroupit et apposa ses mains sur le tracé, concentra sa magie au bout de celles ci, et insuffla de sa magie.

Le cercle se mit à luire, alternant des nuances de couleurs, tel les aurores boréales. C'était absolument magnifique. Le centre, où se trouvait la dépouille, se mit à briller plus fortement et s'entoura d'un dôme si épais qu'il fut impossible d'y voir à travers. Le serpent siffla, et vint mordre le bras de Harry. Le brun suait à grosse gouttes tant la dépense était énorme. Les autres membres avaient depuis longtemps levé un bras pour se protéger les yeux, que la lumière vive agressait. Durant encore quelques minutes, Harry tint bon, puis jugeant la manipulation terminée, il cessa d'insuffler sa magie, et l'obscurité retomba.

Harry se sentait un peu fébrile, il s'assit complètement et resta ainsi quelques instants. Draco abaissa son bras, et regarda la scène. Le cercle de sel était en train de disparaître progressivement, le vent faisant s'envoler les grains. Il chercha un instant la dépouille de sa mère, et vit, à la place, une pierre en forme de cœur, pas plus grosse qu'un dé à coudre, un arum blanc, planté sur la dalle de pierre, et un petit monticule de pierre. Il se demandait ce qui venait de se produire, quand la vampire le dépassa.

Elle s'avançait vers la dalle de pierre, passant une main sur la tête de Harry au passage, et invoqua un petit pot en terre cuite. Elle s'accroupit et usa de ses mains pour recueillir la terre, qu'elle déposa dans le pot. Elle le posa à coté d'elle. Elle prit ensuite le petit cœur de pierre, et y ajouta magiquement un petit anneau dans lequel elle fit passer une chaine. Le tout en argent. Elle posa, comme précédemment, le bijou à ses cotés. Elle prit ensuite la fleur, qu'elle cristallisa magiquement, pour la rendre éternelle, et la garda en main quelques instants. Elle ferma les yeux, pour souhaiter un bon voyage parmi les âmes, à celle qui avait du souffrir par delà la mort.

« - Draco ? Pourrais tu approcher s'il te plait ?

- Oui.

- Harry, par un procédé d'alchimie, a réussi à dissocier le corps de ta mère en ses trois éléments principaux. Les minéraux, la matière organique et l'eau. Si un seul de ces éléments est introuvable, la restitution du corps est purement impossible. L'eau s'est évaporée, sous la chaleur produite par le processus. Voici donc l'élément perdu. La matière organique a été transmutée en terre. Celle que j'ai recueillie dans ce pot. Il t'appartient d'en faire ce que tu voudras. Harry aurait pu se contenter ensuite de transmuter les minéraux seulement, c'est la fleur que tu vois. Mais Harry, c'est bien connu, ne fait jamais comme tout le monde. Il a isolé une partie de ta mère avant de commencer. Son cœur. Il l'a transmuté aussi, et le voilà. »

Elle tendit le petit cœur en pierre qu'elle avait fait monter en bijou, et Draco pu voir en fait qu'il était orné de petites incrustations de cristaux de couleurs différentes. Blancs en apparence, mais si on orientait le bijou différemment, on pouvait y distinguer les couleurs qui avaient émané du cercle quelques instants plus tôt.

Draco tendit les mains religieusement, acceptant le collier avec reconnaissance, les larmes aux yeux. Le cœur de sa mère. C'est un magnifique cadeau que venait de lui faire son compagnon. Il leva la tête pour le chercher des yeux, et le vit, un sourire content sur le visage, épuisé, mais heureux. Alors ce fut comme si la bride qui retenait le blond fut coupée brutalement. Les émotions remontèrent, et il se précipita vers le brun, s'agenouilla devant lui, et le serra si fort dans ses bras, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait le fondre en lui. Harry sentit les larmes couler dans son cou. Il rendit son étreinte au Serpentard, et lui caressa le dos.

« - Merci Harry... Merci... C'est...

- Je sais Draco, je sais... »

Pas besoin de plus de mot, tout était là. Sahriz se releva, et saisit le pot de terre et la fleur. Elle commença son chemin pour se rendre au manoir, les autres la suivaient. Harry et Draco étaient restés. Elle avait encore à vérifier les sceaux de protection.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Après avoir passé presque une heure dehors, Harry et Draco décidèrent de rentrer, doucement, d'un accord tacite. Les mains liées, il remontèrent le chemin menant au manoir. Silencieusement, ils entrèrent et montèrent l'escalier, et parcoururent le couloir jusqu'à leur chambre. Le pot de terre et la fleur étaient posés sur un buffet bas, près de la fenêtre. Draco fit un petit sourire en les voyant. Il entra en tirant son brun derrière lui, et vint l'asseoir sur le lit.

Harry le regardait, un peu perdu. Et Draco sourit encore, tendrement, avec amour. Une douceur, qui trouvait écho dans ses yeux mercure. Harry pencha la tête sur le coté, comme si il posait une question muette. Draco y répondit en lui embrassant doucement le front. Les mains blanches se levèrent et vinrent défaire la cape de Harry, puis la sienne. Draco s'accroupit ensuite, et défit les bottes de Harry, les siennes aussi. Il continua ainsi, en silence, doucement à dévêtir le brun, puis lui, alternativement.

Quand ils furent nus, il reprit la main de Harry, et le releva. Il le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain, et ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire. Il les manipula jusqu'à ce que la température soit adéquate. Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait, il se retourna vers le brun, et le prit dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou caramel, et huma l'odeur rassurante de son compagnon. Harry respecta son besoin de douceur, et l'enlaça à son tour, caressant son dos d'une main, sa tête de l'autre.

Lorsque la baignoire fut remplie, le blond s'y glissa, et attira le brun entre ses jambes, dos contre son torse et replia ses bras sur lui. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux d'aise, et restèrent ainsi un bon moment, simplement au chaud, l'un contre l'autre, chacun conscient des battement de cœur de l'autre.

Au bout d'un long moment de calme et de tendresse, ils se lavèrent l'un l'autre, et sortirent du bain. Harry nettoya la salle de bain d'un geste de la main, et ensemble, une fois séchés, retournèrent dans la chambre, le brun, toujours guidé par le blond. Draco ouvrit le lit, et y mena son Gryffondor. Il y entra ensuite lui même, et prit Harry dans ses bras. Aucun mot échangé, mais Harry lisait tous ses « merci » dans ses gestes. Il redressa la tête pour embrasser les lèvres de son amant, lui soutirant un sourire, et se bouina contre lui. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, partagés entre les nouvelles apportées par Minerva, sur les disparitions de maitres de potions, allongeant la liste déjà noire, et les recherches et préparations du groupes sur le rituel visant à débarrasser le Survivant de l'Horcruxe malsain. Draco et Harry continuaient à bâtir leur relation au milieu de leurs proches, tout en aidant dans les recherches. La vie prenait un rythme agréable, bercée de chamailleries habituelles entre Sirius et Severus, comme entre chien et... Chauve-souris.

Il fut décidé que Sirius serait le dixième pilier du rituel concernant le rituel de Harry. Rôle qu'il accepta d'office, trouvant là une occasion d'aider son filleul. Une seconde chance lui avait été donnée, il était absolument hors de question de la gâcher.

Les protections du manoir avaient été renforcées à l'aide des vampires de la garde de Sahriz, Juliette, Sirius, Severus et Rémus. Celui ci serait indisponible ce soir, et sa chambre sera scellée. En effet, la pleine lune et sa transformation, représentait un danger, dans ce lieu envahis de vampires. La créature pouvait prendre l'ascendant sur la raison, et un affrontement pouvait avoir lieu entre les deux espèces.

Severus avait fourni Rémus en potion Tue-loup, et Sirius lui avait proposé de passer la nuit avec lui, pour chahuter comme au bon vieux temps. Allez savoir pourquoi un potioniste s'y était farouchement opposé. Draco et Harry possédant eux aussi des animagus puissants, s'étaient portés volontaires pour tenir compagnie au lycan, mais leurs parrains aidés de Rémus, les en avait interdit.

Harry alla alors se coucher avec son Veela, tout en ayant une pensée pour l'homme qu'il considérait comme son deuxième parrain. Draco le rejoint assez rapidement. Ils se câlinèrent un moment, puis s'endormirent. Sahriz et Juliette étaient restées pour monter la garde, la nuit pouvait être agitée. Juliette pourrait avoir besoin de se servir de barrières de protection pour isoler les différentes espèces, si jamais débordements il y avait.

Ron et Hermione étaient eux aussi partis se coucher. Ils partageaient également la même chambre. Refusant de dormir l'un sans l'autre, depuis la bataille finale, où ils avaient cru vivre leurs derniers instants. La présence de l'un rassurait l'autre. Un peu comme les couples de personnes âgées, lorsque qu'après avoir dormi avec la même personne durant plus de trente ou quarante ans, on ne pouvait plus le faire sans la présence de l'autre.

Sirius était agité. N'arrivant pas à dormir, il descendit au salon, où il fut étonné de trouver un autre insomniaque, assis dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main.

« - Pas sommeil ?

- Mauvais pressentiment.

- Je vois. Je peux t'accompagner ?

- Je me vois mal te l'interdire, Black. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'écouterais, alors...

- Ha ha ha !!! En effet. Tu bois quoi ?

- Cognac.

- Tu m'en sers un ?

- Prends même la bouteille si tu veux.

- Non, je te remercie Severus, mais je me contenterais d'un verre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais moi aussi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Disons que le chien en moi, et ma magie sont agités. C'est bizarre, hein ?

- Pas vraiment. Notre magie et notre animagus sont sensés nous protéger. Il est normal qu'ils ressentent avant nous ce qui peut arriver. Mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grave. La dernière fois que je me suis senti ainsi, j'ai eu la maudite surprise de voir arriver Harry à la fin de la dernière épreuve du trophée des trois sorciers. C'est à ce moment là qu'il nous a appris le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Voldemort. Tu peux bien l'appeler ainsi, non ?

- Excuses moi, c'est l'habitude. J'ai passé plus de quinze ans à son service, et durant son absence, je devais continuer à le faire pour éviter les soupçons sur mon statut d'espion. J'étais souvent en contact avec Lucius, sans compter tous les Mangemorts parents d'élèves...

- Je vois... Tu sais quoi ?

- Dis toujours.

- Cela fais quoi, bien une demi-heure que je suis là, et on ne s'est pas disputés.

- Je suppose qu'on se fait vieux...

- Ou qu'on se fait raisonnable. Allons Severus, tu sais comme moi, qu'on a encore de belles années devant nous. Privilège de sorciers. »

Un silence confortable s'installa, laissant les deux hommes siroter leurs verres doucement. Sirius regarda un peu plus sa « Némésis ». c'est vrai qu'il était pas si mal que cela. Plus il prenait en âge et en maturité, plus il révélait une certaine beauté. Un peu comme le cognac qu'il sirotait. Ayant quitté l'adolescence ingrate, ses cheveux avaient perdu leur voile gras. Ils étaient toujours d'une certaine longueur, comme lui, il appréciait apparemment de les porter longs. Toujours comme lui, ils étaient d'un noir ébène, renvoyant à la couleur de ses yeux, que Sirius avait de gris.

Même si il gardait une apparence austère, Severus avait su gagner une certaine grâce dans ses mouvements. De longs doigts fins, qui jouaient sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, témoignaient d'une longue expérience dans le maniement des ingrédients de potions. Severus avait rejeté la tête en arrière, savourant sa lampée de cognac, tandis qu'il exposait un cou d'une blancheur immaculée à l'animagus. Sirius en déglutit difficilement, des idées de ce qu'il pourrait faire de ce cou, venaient de lui traverser l'esprit. Il rougit, et inconfortablement, croisa les jambes, pour ne pas révéler son état à son ex-ennemi.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce soudain intérêt pour celui qui fut son ennemi à Poudlard, et dans les années qui avaient suivi. Le fait que ce soit un homme ne le rebutait pas, il se savait bisexuel, mais l'occasion de tester la chose avec un homme ne s'étant jamais présentée, il n'avait pas pu franchir le cap durant ses jeunes années. Ensuite, son incarcération à Azkaban lui avaient enlevé douze années, durant lesquelles les aventures amoureuses avaient été rayées de sa vie. Depuis son évasion, il vivait caché, et il avait senti que derrière sa haine envers Severus, il ressentait autre chose. Comme une jouissance malsaine, lors de leurs affrontements au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était décidément trop passionné entre eux, et Rémus lui en avait souvent fait la réflexion d'ailleurs...

Severus se redressa, et posa son verre sur la table basse, hésitant à se servir un deuxième verre. Il s'aperçut que l'air s'était un peu rafraichi, alors il se leva pour aller ranimer le feu dans la cheminé d'un mouvement de baguette, et s'appuya quelques instants contre le manteau, afin de contempler les flammes qui reprenaient vie doucement.

Il avait toujours aimé cette vision qui l'apaisait et lui permettait de faire le vide dans son esprit afin de mieux réfléchir. Il n'avait pas conscience de l'image qu'il donnait à Sirius à ce moment là. Un corps nimbé d'une aura rougeâtre, une peau qui reflétait la lumière vacillante, et des yeux qui réfléchissaient les flammes. Sirius ne tint plus. D'un mouvement, il se retrouva derrière le Serpentard qui se tendit, dans l'attente d'explications. Puis, il sentit un nez dans son cou, et la sensation qu'on humait son parfum. Sans faire un geste, ni bouger, il articula froidement ses paroles.

« - Black, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? Si c'est encore l'une de tes blagues idiotes...

- Non... »

La réponse n'avait été qu'un souffle, mais dans son cou, qui le fit frémir. Il sentit des bras, venant du corps derrière lui, venir l'entourer au niveau de la taille. Sans chercher à tâter plus, juste comme pour le retenir, sans le contraindre, ni le serrer trop.

« - Je veux juste rester un peu comme ça. Rien de plus, je ne ferais rien de plus, et je n'irais rien dire non plus, tu as ma parole de sorcier que je ne cherche pas à me jouer de toi. Promis. Mais s'il te plait, juste un moment. »

Surpris, Severus le laissa faire, il avait sa parole de sorcier après tout. Et puis, étrangement, cela le calmait un peu. Même si jamais il l'avouerait, il avait peur. En effet, cette peur, vicieuse, diffuse, se propageait en lui, telle un poison, et malgré son apparente impassibilité, il tremblait intérieurement. Quoi que ce soit, ça allait arriver. C'était proche. Mais ne pas savoir, ne pas pouvoir anticiper, donc se protéger, le mettait dans tout ses états.

Il soupçonnait Sirius d'être dans le même état que lui, et en bon Gryffondor, de chercher du réconfort auprès de la seule personne dans les parages. Rémus n'étant pas là, il avait gagné le rôle de peluche pour la soirée. Cette idée lui déplut fortement. Comme une déception ? Mais pourquoi ? Pas le temps d'y réfléchir, il entendit un cri déchirant, et sentit une vague de magie désespérée, se propager à travers toute la bâtisse, et faire trembler les fondations. Il sentit Sirius sursauter, avant de crier le nom de son filleul, lui même ayant reconnu la voix. Ils se séparèrent, mais montèrent ensemble les escalier à un rythme fou, pour pénétrer dans la chambre dont la porte était ouverte.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Draco se réveilla, sentant que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, dans ses bras se débattait. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pensant à Harry. Il le vit effectivement se débattre, en gémissant, la sueur dégoulinant de son front. Il y porta la main, et la retira brutalement. Comme si il s'était brulé. La peau de Harry était brulante. Et il avait sentit une vague pulsation au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il alluma les lumières d'un coup de baguette, et se figea d'horreur. Harry était recroquevillé en position fœtale et tremblait. Son corps fut soudain animé de convulsions. Il tenta de le réveiller en le secouant doucement et en l'appelant. En vain.

Il se leva du lit, pour enfiler un pantalon, et lança un sort diagnostique sur Harry, que Cyz lui avait appris. Il faillit s'effondrer. L'âme de Harry était en train de se morceler. Vite, il lança un sort, et des lettres d'un message au secours s'étirèrent dans l'air, pour se changer en papillons de fumée dorée et s'envoler par la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Cyz ne devrait pas tarder à venir.

Pendant l'attente, il fila à la salle de bain, revenant avec un linge mouillé, et essuya le front brulant du Gryffondor. Le brun sembla supplier dans son sommeil, et une aura de magie commençait à suinter de son corps. Draco ne pu que reculer, l'aura le repoussant. Il réfléchit en vitesse pour trouver un moyen de soulager son compagnon quand celui ci se redressa en position assise, les jambes écartées, les mains posées, bras tendus, entre elles. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément sur des prunelles sanguines et sa bouche laissa passer un cri puissant, empli de désespoir et de peur. Draco dut se couvrir les oreilles de ses mains, tant l'intensité du cri lui ravagea le cerveau. Une vague de magie le souffla, le faisant percuter le mur derrière lui. Il glissa au sol, comme une poupée désarticulée. Un peu sonné par le choc, il se releva, et acciota sa baguette perdue. Une fois son item bien en main, il respira un bon coup, et se redirigea vers le lit, continuant à réfléchir. Son attention fut détournée par des bruits de pas précipités en direction de leur chambre. Son parrain et celui de Harry firent irruption dans la pièce.

Sirius regarda tout de suite son filleul, et tenta de s'en approcher, mais il fut rejeté violemment par une vague de magie. Severus eut le réflexe de le rattraper magiquement avant qu'il ne se fracasse le dos contre l'arête d'un mur. Il le remercia de son geste, mais lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, Severus n'eut aucune réponse à lui fournir, lui même dans le flou. Severus se tourna vers Draco, l'interrogeant du regard. Le blond lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était produit avant leur arrivée, et ce que le sort de diagnostique avait révélé. Severus et Sirius ne furent pas long à aboutir à l'idée que Lucius était en train d'agir pour extirper, par morceaux, l'âme d'Harry, et ainsi, récupérer une âme pour sa dépouille, et l'Horcruxe, d'un seul et même coup. Ingénieux, une façon pratique de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Cyz arriva en catastrophe, armée de sa trousse, avec Ron, Hermione, Sahriz et Juliette sur les talons, tous ayant été appelés par le cri qu'avait poussé Harry.

Pendant ce temps le brun vivait une pure vision d'horreur, des massacres, des moldus, torturés, tués, sacrifiés. En effet, Lucius comptait tuer une masse importante de personnes afin de créer des horcruxes avec l'âme de Harry, qui se morcelait en petits morceaux, prêts à quitter son corps pour aller rejoindre des artéfacts réunis par le mage blond, pour l'occasion. De simples petites amulettes de bronze, mais plus pratiques à manipuler lors du rituel permettant à faire revenir son maitre.

Harry semblait percevoir un appel de Voldemort issu d'un autre monde, comme si il le tentait de le rejoindre. Puis des rires fous, des rires sadiques, tandis qu'une autre vision lui montrait des rivières de sang. Des champs de cadavres en décomposition, les autres corps, encore vivant, lacérés, le sang inondant le sol à leur pieds, les bras tendus en l'air, attachés par des chaînes de métal, contre un mur de pierre froide. Et ces coupures, qui apparaissaient, et qui répandaient encore plus de sang. Et ces enfants que l'on torturait, qui criaient, jusqu'à ce que leurs cordes vocales ne se brisent, et que la vie quitte leur regard.

Soudain, Hermione hoqueta d'horreur, et se couvrit la bouche d'une main. Cyz se précipita vers Harry, aidée de Sahriz, qui se coupa le poignet pour faire couler son sang sur le jeune homme. Harry les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux désormais, les traits figés d'horreur, avait des entailles qui apparaissaient sur toute la surface de son corps. Le sang coula, imbibant les draps,et ceci affola Draco, qui se sentait impuissant face à ce qu'endurait son compagnon. La Vélane lutta en lui, pour tenter quelque chose, mais il ne savait quoi. Il devait donc se maitriser et tenter de trouver une solution.

Cyz lançait sorts sur sorts pour soigner les coupures, qui commençaient aussi à apparaitre sur le visage. Draco sentit les larmes de frustration couler doucement sur ses joues. Ses poings étaient serrés, et il sentit Hermione et Ron venir à ses cotés, le soutenant et réfléchissant également. Il apprécia le geste, mais se retourna vers son amour, subissant de le voir ainsi. Hermione avait toujours la main posée sur sa bouche, et pleurait doucement pour son ami. Ron priait pour son frère, impuissant devant son calvaire, il devina la détresse du Veela qui devait être pire que la sienne.

Sahriz versait son sang sur les coupures afin de les refermer au plus vite, mais d'autres apparaissaient tout aussi rapidement. Juliette demanda à Sly de mordre Harry au poignet pour lui injecter un sérum lui permettant de ne pas perdre trop de force vitale. La situation durait trop et Juliette tenta d'isoler la chambre dans une barrière pour l'isoler davantage, et briser la malédiction dont était victime le Gryffondor, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle semblait se heurter à une autre barrière. Severus prononçait incantations sur incantations aidé de Sirius pour tenter d'identifier le sort porté sur le pauvre Survivant. Sans succès, mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas pour autant. Harry souffrait, alors il enduraient eux-aussi, de leur côté.

Draco se rappela du moment où Cyz lui avait parlé du sort de magie ancienne permettant de ramener les âmes égarées. Il fit appelle à la créature en lui pour l'aider à sauver son compagnon, et se jeta sur Harry, affrontant la barrière de son aura, souffrant et hurlant sous la sensation que sa peau se déchirait. Il lui enserra le visage entre ses deux paumes, et embrassa son front, juste sur la cicatrice, représentant un fameux éclair, gonflée et ouverte.

Harry s'arqua dans un nouveau cri, et retomba inanimé, comme une poupée de chiffon, dans le lit souillé, entrainant son compagnon, vidé de son énergie, avec lui.

Severus et Sirius firent léviter chacun leur filleul, contents que cet épisode soit fini, et Cyz changea les draps. Les deux jeunes hommes se reposaient désormais, Cyz veillant sur eux. Sirius, Severus et sahriz firent une liste des effets du sort subi par Harry et la donnèrent à Hermione et Ron. Ils eurent pour mission d'effectuer des recherches afin de découvrir exactement contre quel envoûtement ils devraient lutter. Severus et Sahriz, assistés de Sirius, devront plus tard confectionner des potions afin de restaurer l'état de santé des deux jeunes hommes.

Épuisée, Sahriz lança un Tempus pour voir que cela faisait deux heures qu'ils combattaient un sort. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang en soignant Harry. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir un poignet doré faire irruption devant ses yeux. Elle avait vraiment une calice en or. Elle attrapa le bras, reconnaissante, et mordit dans la chair tendre pour aspirer un peu du liquide vital. Elle n'en prit pas trop, consciente que Juliette devait être elle aussi fatiguée.

Elle relâcha le bras, le léchant les lèvres, et remercia chaleureusement la calice. D'autant plus que leur travail n'était pas fini. Juliette lui avait raconté avoir rencontré des difficultés à mettre en place une barrière. Quelque chose dans la pièce devait avoir été ensorcelé, et devait faire le lien entre Harry et Lucius. Il fallait absolument trouver ce que c'était, sinon, l'évènement pouvait à nouveau se reproduire.

D'un commun accord, elles rassemblèrent le reste du groupe pour leur en faire part. Il fallait absolument fouiller la pièce, pour trouver l'objet qui pouvait avoir causé tous ces tourments. Ils se divisèrent la tâche, efficacement, et une fois que Cyz eut lancé un sort de silence puissant sur les deux endormis, ils se mirent à l'ouvrage. Seulement, un temps considérable plus tard, ils se regroupèrent, bredouilles. Cyz poussa un petit cri qui les fit tous se retourner, la voyant regarder sa montre affolée.

« - Oh, désolée. C'est qu'il est sept heures passée, et Rémus doit attendre les premiers soins...

- Mais c'est bien sûr ! Lunard !

- On peut connaître le fond de ta pensée, Black ?

- Le flair de Rémus nous a fait défaut durant les recherches, lui pourra peut être trouver.

- Tu sembles oublier que nous sommes accompagnés d'une vampire, alors question flair...

- Il a raison Severus. Même si mon odorat peut être efficace, celui de Rémus sera beaucoup plus utile. Ayant côtoyé Harry depuis plus longtemps que moi, il percevra la nuance de senteur entre Harry et autre chose, cette nuance qui pourrait m'échapper. Cyz, avez vous besoin d'aide pour nous requinquer ce ptit loup ?

- Ben alors ma grande, voilà que tu donnes du « ptit loup » maintenant ?

- Oh, oublies ça ! Donc je disais, besoin d'aide ?

- Je veux bien, mais je pense que ces messieurs pourront m'aider, je tiens à préserver la pudeur de notre ami. Je suis peut être femme, mais Médicomage, donc c'est un peu différent. Mais je veux bien que Severus et Sirius m'accompagnent.

- Alors, allons au loup,Black !

- Ah ! Tout de suite les grands mots, Rogue !

- Messieurs, c'est par là ! »

Amusée par leur jeu, Cyz ouvrit la marche, et sortit de la pièce, pour prendre la direction de la chambre du lycan.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Pendant ce temps, Sahriz avait fait demander à ses plus savants vampires de lui faire parvenir un baume pour les brûlures sur la peau de Draco. Elles commençaient à boursouffler, et d'ailleurs, si ce n'était grâce à des potions qu'il était anesthésie et endormi, il serait à l'heure qu'il est, en train de hurler de douleur. Le pot arriva, apporté par un elfe de maison. Elle l'ouvrit, prenant deux secondes pour en sentir les effluves de roses, et prit une bonne rasade de produit qu'elle appliqua patiemment, et généreusement sur les brûlures. Juliette vint l'aider, et en silence, elles continuèrent leur longue tache.

Hermione les voyant faire, sortit sa baguette et s'approcha d'elles. Elle lança un sort qu'elle renouvela régulièrement. Ron la regarda, interrogateur, et elle lui répondit qu'elle faisait disparaître l'odeur du baume, ne souhaitant pas que l'odorat du loup-garou, ne soit leurré lorsque reprendraient leurs recherches. Sahriz remercia la vivacité d'esprit de la jeune fille, et Juliette se contenta de siffler d'admiration devant sa capacité à prendre de bonnes initiatives. Ron était fier de sa petite amie. Il tourna un peu la tête pour voir son petit frère de cœur, celui qu'il avait choisi. Merlin, qu'est qu'il ne donnerait pas pour le voir sourire, et sourire encore. Si il fallait aller sur la lune chercher la paix, il y irait personnellement pour lui la rapporter, d'après son père, les moldus y allaient souvent sur la lune... Lune... Pierre de Lune...Chez Lucius... Harry chez Lucius... Bon sang oui !!!

« - Mione ! Que portait Harry lorsqu'il est allé chez Lucius pour récupérer le cadavre de Narcissa ?

- Ah, mais je ne sais pas. Pourquoi cette question ?

- C'est la seule fois où Harry et Lucius ont pu se trouver proches. Peut être que c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'est passé quelque chose !

- Je vois ! En effet, je n'y avait pas pensé. Brillant, Ron ! Mais vois-tu, lorsque Harry est revenu, il n'y avait que Sirius, Severus, Sahriz et Draco près de lui. Draco n'est pas en état de nous en apprendre plus. Tu devrais rejoindre Severus et Sirius. Ils se souviendront peut être.

- D'accord. Demande à Sahriz de ton coté.

- Ok. On se retrouve tous ici pour faire le point, entre temps, vous ramènerez Rémus avec vous.

- Bien. À toute à l'heure ! »

Ron fila rapidement, laissant sa petite amie qui commençait à poser quelques questions à la vampire, tout en continuant leurs tâches.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre de Rémus, avec son occupant, appuyé sur les épaules de Sirius et Severus, Cyz et les trois hommes furent brusquement accostés par Ron au passage. Il leur expliqua succinctement ses déductions, que les autres trouvèrent logiques, et listèrent de mémoire, les vêtements et effets que portait Harry à son arrivée.

Sans les attendre, le roux fit le chemin inverse en courant, et entra dans la chambre occupée par son ami alité, pour fouiller les placards, et sortir ce que les deux hommes lui avaient indiqué. Il prit les bottes qu'il trouva au dans un placard près de la porte, et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour y terminer son inspection. Il en ressortit avec des serviettes tachées de sang qu'il avait découvertes dans la poubelle. Il rassembla le tout dans un coin de la pièce, vide, et les arrangea de façon à ce que les odeurs ne se mélangent pas.

Le loup-garou, aidé de ses deux « béquilles », et la Médicomage entrèrent à ce moment là.

« - Lunard ! On vous a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oui, Hermione. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir aidé à ce moment là...

- Oh la ferme le lycanthrope, c'est pas de tes excuses dont on a besoin. Mais si tu veux faire quelque chose, c'est maintenant.

- D'accord. Que voulez vous que je fasse ?

- Lunard, on aurait besoin de ton flair. Ron a rassemblé quelques effets portés lors de son intrusion au manoir Malfoy. Il a du ramener quelque chose avec lui, quelque chose qui fait lien avec Lucius. Ce qui explique qu'il ait été touché si facilement par l'envoûtement, et que Juliette n'ait pas pu isoler la chambre dans une barrière. Quelque chose qui de l'intérieur, l'en empêchait.

- Je vois. Ce sont ces affaires au sol ?

- Oui, Rémus. Je vais vous assister si vous voulez bien, mon flair, revenu à la normale maintenant pourra peut être vous aider.

- Merci Sahriz. Je veux bien. Dans ce cas, commençons.

- Je vous suis. »

La vampire et le lycanthrope s'accroupirent et commencèrent à renifler les affaires, repoussant celles sur lesquels le doute ne portait pas. Rapidement, il ne resta plus que les bottes, et les serviettes. La vampire sentit du sang sur les bottes. Le même que sur les serviettes. Harry avait du marcher sur une tache de sang, et essuyer ses bottes après. Mais Rémus, s'aperçut rapidement que les traces de sang, provenaient de deux sangs différents. Un masculin, et un féminin. Ils livrèrent leurs conclusions au reste du groupe qui identifia le sang féminin comme celui de Narcissa, sa dépouille était torturée à ce moment là. Quant au sang masculin, il aurait pu provenir de Lucius lui-même. Car Rémus y sentait une essence assez proche de celle de Draco.

Hermione et Severus expliquèrent assez facilement le lien dans ces conditions. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire disparaître toute trace du sang de Lucius dans le domaine entier. Sahriz appella toute sa garde vampire, qu'elle confia à Ron, et qu'il divisa efficacement en équipes, qui se virent attribuer des secteurs à inspecter. L'opération prit la journée entière, mais au terme de celle-ci, tous les endroits signalés, furent consciencieusement nettoyés par les elfes de maison, sur des consignes données par Severus.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

À suivre...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

J'ai mérité une petite review vous croyez ?

Zoux' ! Fleurdorient.


	15. Chapter 16

**Toi mon garde-fou**

*

*

*

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Désolée les gens pour cette longue absence, mais j'ai eu un ptit problème de poignet, foulé assez méchamment deux fois de suite ! Oui je sais, je suis assez poissarde ! En plus, je vais vous annoncer une autre nouvelle pas trop joyeuse, je vais déménager, et vais me retrouver une quinzaine de jours sans connexion ! Mais je promets de poster au minimum deux chapitres dès mon retour parmi vous !_

_Vendredi après midi, on m'a enlevé mon plâtre, et je me suis pas ménagée du week-end car, aujourd'hui, dimanche matin, je poste, je me suis grouillée, et j'espère que cela vous plaira !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

_**RAR :**_

_Lilium_ : Merci encore ! J'espère que tu adoreras ce nouveau chapitre tout autant !

_Swan _: Merci à toi pour tes gentils compliments ! Voici la suite, qui j'espère répondra à tes attentes !

_Li-San_ : C'est si gentiment demandé, alors te voilà exaucée avec ce nouveau chapitre !

_Sanzo244_ : Tu m'épates ! Lire tous les chapitres en une fois ! Waw... Je suis toute contente que ça t'ai plu ! En voici un autre tiens !

Un petit mot en plus pour exprimer ma reconnaissance à tous ceux qui ont réserver le plus magnifique des accueils à mon os « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon cœur ». J'ai été plus qu'agréablement surprise, et je vous en remercie !

'Zoux ! Fleurdorient.

*

*

*

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

_Paroles entre {} : Fourchelang._

_**Chapitre 13 : les évènements se précipitent**_

Vers deux heures du matin, le lendemain, Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il tomba d'office sur le visage endormi de son Veela, couché sur le coté, face à lui. Il tendit la main, pour caresser une joue opale, et la plongea dans la chevelure lunaire. Il soupira de soulagement, Draco semblait aller bien.

« - Harry ? »

Surpris, le Gryffondor se retourna et vit Hermione, assise dans un fauteuil, près du lit. Elle tendit la main pour toucher son front, et sembla rassurée constatant une température normale.

« - On peut dire que tu nous a fait une sacré frayeur, toi.

- Désolé...

- Oh, Harry... Tu n'as pas à l'être. En aucun cas. C'est Lucius qui était derrière tout ça. Rassures toi, on a trouvé comment il a fait, et on s'occupe à sécuriser le domaine. D'ailleurs, Ron prends ses nouvelles fonctions de chef de l'armée vampire très à cœur. Si tu le voyais... Je plains Lucius, lorsque Ron lancera son armée contre lui, tu n'as pas idée de la colère qu'il a ressenti envers lui, parce qu'il a osé faire souffrir son petit frère ! »

Harry sourit tendrement en entendant cela. Il avait énormément d'affection pour ses deux fidèles amis. Ron avait toujours été un grand frère protecteur, envers Ginny, comme envers lui. Il se redressa, pour finir assis, appuyé contre la tête de lit. Hermione se leva pour caler des oreillers derrière son dos, afin de rendre sa position confortable. Il laissa une main caresser la tête blonde, et se retourna vers son amie, qui le regardait tendrement.

« - Tu l'aimes, ça se voit...

- Oui... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui... Je lui dois déjà la vie... Tu savais qu'il m'a repêché dans le lac à Poudlard ?

- Oui. Il me l'a déjà dit. Il l'a dit aussi à Ron. Harry, je n'ai jamais abordé ce sujet car je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais pourquoi en étais-tu arrivé là ? Je veux dire, si tu souffrais tant que cela, pourquoi ne nous as tu rien dit à Ron et à moi ? Je ne te fais pas de reproches, mais j'avoue que je me sens assez coupable de t'avoir laissé t'enfoncer ainsi dans la déprime, et de n'avoir rien fait pour t'aider...

- Hermione, tu n'y es pour rien. Je n'ai rien fait de mon coté pour être compris. Je voulais me détacher de vous comme de tout le monde. Alors j'ai, comme qui dirait, porté un masque. La perte de Sirius, la guerre, la bataille finale, et pour finir la mort de Voldemort, ça faisait trop, même pour moi !

- Harry, ça aurait été trop pour n'importe qui ! Tu n'es pas infaillible ! Être le survivant ne fais pas de toi une sorte de super-héros, qui est toujours stoïque, ni ne souffre pas. C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Tu es un être humain, tu as vécu tout cela avant même d'être majeur, je veux dire, qui ne craquerait pas ? J'ai attendu le moment où tu viendrais vers nous pour te confier, mais tu n'es jamais venu. On en parlait avec Ron, certains soirs, dans la salle commune. On savait pour tes ballades nocturnes, pour tes cauchemars, pour tes larmes, mais si nous t'avions demandé quoi que ce soit, tu nous aurais répondu que tout allait bien, en te forçant encore à sourire. Ces sourires faux nous faisaient mal. Alors on s'est contenté d'attendre... D'attendre et d'espérer qu'un jour tu remarques notre présence... »

Au fur et à mesure de la tirade, la jeune femme avait baissé la tête, et à sa voix qui devenait rauque, et à sa respiration haletante, Harry devina qu'elle pleurait. Il tendit une main, et lui releva le menton. Il eut confirmation de ses craintes, en voyant un regard chocolat baigné de larmes. Il se redressa, et tira la jeune fille par ses épaules pour la blottir contre lui. Elle finit sa course sur ses genoux, et l'entoura de ses bras, tout en pleurant dans son cou. Harry la berça contre lui, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, et attendit que les sanglots se calment.

Draco fut réveillé par des bruits de pleurs, et en ouvrant les yeux, vit son petit ami, avec une femme dans les bras. Le premier instant de surprise passé, il reconnu la Gryffondor, et se releva, ce qui attira l'attention de Harry. Pour le rassurer le brun utilisa la Légilimencie sur lui, afin de lui envoyer ses pensées.

« - Elle m'a dit que tu lui as raconté pour le soir où tu m'a repêché, elle se sent coupable de n'avoir rien fait...

- Typiquement Gryffondor. J'aurais du m'en douter, mais je pensais qu'elle aurais réagi ainsi plus tôt.

- C'est d'Hermione dont il s'agit. Elle a du vouloir garder tout ça en elle, le temps de me laisser lui en parler de moi-même. Elle ne voudrait pas me forcer. Mais elle vient de craquer...

- Je comprends. Je vais lui chercher un verre d'eau, et demander un chocolat chaud à Dobby.

- Merci Draco. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Le blond se leva, et prit sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, il invoqua un verre d'eau fraiche qu'il posa sur la table de chevet de Harry, et appela Dobby pour lui effectuer sa demande. En l'entendant, Hermione tenta de se relever, pour ne pas l'induire en erreur sur sa position, mais fut stoppée dans sa démarche par Harry qui l'agrippa plus fortement, la retenant contre lui.

« - Harry ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas...

- Voyons mon cœur, elle veut peut être changer de bras. Allez Granger, viens donc faire un câlin à tonton Draco... »

Harry, devant la scène, ne put résister et éclata tout bonnement de rire. Entrainant son amie avec lui dans son hilarité. »

- Eurk ! Dit comme ça, ça fait pédophile !

- Et bien merci Granger, ça fais toujours plaisir !

- Excuses moi Draco, un câlin c'est quand tu veux, mais, ne me parles plus jamais de tonton Draco !

- Bon d'accord... Mais... »

Il fut interrompu par la jeune femme qui s'était finalement relevée et qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il fut un moment désarçonné, avant que l'étreinte ne lui rappelle celles, trop rares, qu'il avait eues avec sa mère. Il referma ses bras autour d'Hermione et profita du câlin, sous le regard tendre de Harry. Dobby arriva avec leurs chocolats, et ils s'assirent tous les trois, sur le lit, Harry entre les deux autres, calés contre la tête de lit. Ils discutèrent des évènements récents, et Hermione leur fit un rapport plus ou moins détaillé de leurs recherches et trouvailles suite à l'envoûtement dont avait été victime Harry.

Le sommeil les prit finalement, et ils s'endormirent ainsi. Ron qui cherchait Hermione au petit déjeuné, la trouva au lit avec le couple. Il sourit et vint réveiller le groupe doucement. Il fit un énorme effort pour ne pas taquiner Draco, biens que l'envie le taraudait, en le voyant décoiffé au réveil. Hermione les quitta pour aller prendre une douche dans sa chambre, et Draco et Harry, profitèrent d'une douche crapuleuse.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Cela faisait plus de trois heures que Harry suait à grosses gouttes, se battant en duel avec Sahriz. La vampire testait son endurance au combat ainsi que son aptitude à choisir quel sort envoyer à quel moment. La salle d'entrainement était ravagée, et Juliette avait du depuis un bon moment déjà, invoquer un bouclier pour se protéger des sorts perdus. Draco avait été interdit de séjour dans cette salle, pour éviter qu'il ne distraie le brun durant son évaluation. Au bout d'une demi-heure supplémentaire, Sahriz fit cesser l'exercice, et Juliette s'approcha enfin pour donner une barre de chocolat à Harry. Pendant que le jeune homme, qui s'était assis par terre, reprenait son souffle, la vampire s'approcha afin de lui livrer ses premières conclusions.

« - Pas mal... Vraiment pas mal. Je comprends sans peine que tu sois venu à bout de Voldemort...

- Je... N'étais pas... Seul...

- Tout doux, mon grand ! Restes donc un peu assis, et récupères. Tu es encore essoufflé. Je pense que tu es juste un peu rouillé. Le manque de pratique intensive peut-être. À part un peu de magie noire, je n'aurais rien à t'apprendre. Le tout sera de pratiquer régulièrement une activité physique afin de gagner en endurance et en souffle... »

Harry sourit à la pensée d'un sport qu'il pourrait pratiquer avec un certain Veela.

- ... Et je ne parle pas de l'activité sous la couette avec un certain blond de notre connaissance ! »

Harry eut le bon goût de paraître gêné, et finit par rougir en baissant la tête. Mais il souriait encore.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Pendant que le Survivant se soumettait de bonne grâce à des tests d'aptitude, tout le reste du groupe était rassemblé dans le salon, et tenait un conciliabule.

« - Minerva, on ne peut plus attendre ! Plus on repoussera l'échéance, plus on donnera des chances supplémentaires à Lucius ! Nos craintes risquent de mener Harry à un sort funeste !

- J'ai bien compris Rémus ! Mais il reste encore tant de zones d'ombres! Severus, nous n'avons eu aucune information de la part du ministère, et d'après Kingsley, Scrimgeour, a constitué une équipe afin de nous damer le pion, et de s'octroyer les grâces de Harry. Les élections officielles sont proches, il vise le mandat ministériel, pour asseoir son autorité sur le poste qui lui avait été confié en intérim dans l'urgence de la situation ! Du coup, il nous mets des bâtons dans les roues, et interdit aux aurors de nous livrer des renseignements utiles !

- C'est toujours quand on croit avoir touché le fond de la bêtise humaine, qu'on s'aperçoit avoir devant nous la partie émergée de l'iceberg... Passons. D'après ce que nous avons appris, néanmoins avant que cet âne bâté de ministre empiète sur nos plates bandes, c'est que les personnes enlevées ou enrôlées, travaillent pour Lucius. Ensuite, nous savons que certains d'entre eux sont apparemment morts avant la bataille finale mais remplacées par des fidèles polynectarisés. Je pense que c'est surtout pour brouiller les pistes. Draco ?

- Oui, pour la suite je comprends assez facilement. Les Potionistes, Médicomages, savants, et autres détenteurs de bibliothèques aux références noires, ont été ravis pour leurs connaissances. Mais pourquoi tant de monde ? Peut être pour mener des expériences. Juliette a dit que des cadavres étaient gardés, pour y prélever les échantillons pour le polynectar, mais supposons que des expériences y étaient aussi menées. Severus, quel est exactement l'effet attendu pour la potion que tu avais créée ? »

devant le silence du Maitre de Potions, toute l'assemblée se tourna vers lui. Il semblait rebuter à prononcer la réponse. Hermione, ayant un doute, posa une question à Ron qui gardait des notes sur les précédents entretiens importants qu'ils avaient déjà eus, et sur les informations qui en découlaient.

« - Ron, quels étaient déjà les ingrédients listés par Juliette, s'il te plait ? »

Le jeune homme reprit les parchemins qu'il venait de poser sur la table, et commença à les feuilleter pour y chercher la réponse à la question de sa petite amie. Il fut interrompu par Severus.

« - Ce ne sera pas la peine Monsieur Weasley, je vais y répondre. Valériane, belladone, datura, pied d'alouette. Ce sont les ingrédients reconnus par Juliette à ce moment là. Ce qui nous indique que Lucius devait être à la deuxième phase de la création de la potion. Auparavant, il aura ajouté de la poudre d'antimoine, une pincée de terre de Bohême, des os de chauve-souris, des trompes de la mort, une pincée de salsepareille, du venin de naja, et du sang de naja également, et en dernier, mais non le moindre, du sang de licorne recueilli sous la souffrance de l'animal... »

Certains membres parurent horrifiés. Mais Sirius, Hermione et Draco l'étaient encore plus. Eux avaient la connaissance intrinsèque de l'art des potions. Ce que Severus venait de leur apprendre leur fait écarquiller les yeux et lever une main pour venir brider à la source, les jurons qu'ils s'apprêtaient à déverser. Mais Sirius fut le plus rapide à réagir.

« - Mais c'est pas vrai, Servilo ! Tu ne l'aurais pas fait ! Mais comment peut on être aussi...

- Calme toi Black ! Je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de la pratiquer. Cette potion était restée à l'état de recherches, bien avancées, mais encore sur le papier néanmoins ! C'était une demande de Voldemort. Une de ses « commandes spéciales ». Je me suis penché dessus durant un long trimestre. Et normalement, j'aurais du commencer les tests pratiques lorsque les parents de Harry sont morts. Avec la disparition du commanditaire, le projet a avorté. À mon plus grand soulagement. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Lors de son retour, il m'avait demandé de reprendre les expérimentations, et pour pouvoir avoir le temps d'en faire part à Dumbledore, je lui ai répondu que je menais les tests à Poudlard, certain de ne pas y être suspecté. Le fantôme d'Albus, vous le confirmera. Je n'avais donc plus qu'à rapporter mes soi-disant « échecs », lors des réunions de Mangemorts. Mais jamais ! Jamais vous m'entendez ! Jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion de commencer cette maudite potion !

- Calmes toi parrain. Nous comprenons. Tu aurais peut être du commencer par cela, tu nous aurais évité les soupçons. Cependant, comment Lucius s'est il retrouvé en possession du fruit de tes travaux ?

- Draco, je te pensais plus rusé... Je t'ai dit que je devais faire mes rapports à Voldemort concernant cette potion. Lucius était son lèche-bottes préféré. Il est fort à parier qu'il n'a fait qu'attendre que l'albinos lui refile mes notes, et ainsi commencer les travaux. Seulement, Lucius ne pratiques pas les potions comme moi. Et il a besoin d'une armée de savants, et potionistes en tout genres pour déchiffrer des parchemins écrits par un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, vingt et un lorsque j'ai remis le projet théorique final à Voldemort.

- Oh, ça va, pas la peine de te jeter des fleurs non plus...

- Il me semblait que les excuses avaient une autre formulation, Black...

- Oui, bon ça va, je suis désolé de t'avoir jugé trop vite !

- On ne peux pas dire que ce fut de bonne grâce, mais je suis magnanime et les accepte, Black. »

Severus s'amusait, et l'animagus assis, encore une fois, à ses cotés, se détourna en râlant. Le rictus de Severus ne fit que s'accroître et Rémus observa la scène, quelque peu subjugué par la manière dont son ami faisait réagir le très sévère génie des potions.

Draco observait son parrain et souriait franchement. Il avait vu le rapprochement entre les deux hommes. Severus qui s'installait toujours à un point stratégique, un endroit de la pièce où il pouvait voir tout le monde et toutes les sorties, sans devoir tourner la tête. Habitudes gagnées au terme d'un long et douloureux parcours d'espion.

Quand à Sirius, il trouvait toujours des excuses toutes plus bancales les unes que les autres, pour s'asseoir à ses cotés : la fenêtre était juste à coté, il voulait être près de la cheminée, ce fauteuil avait l'air plus confortable que les autres, etc... Mais Draco commençait à voir clair dans son jeu, et il se ferait un plaisir d'en parler avec un certain brun aux yeux verts...

Le blond fut coupé dans ses pensées par la directrice de Poudlard, qui ramena la réunion à son sujet premier.

« - Maintenant que nous savons Lucius en possession d'une telle potion, même si non aboutie, mais presque, nous ne devons pas prendre de risques. Il faut à tout prix détruire l'Horcruxe. Je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en disant que nous pensons tous la même chose. Le rituel doit être accompli, et ce, au plus vite.

- Professeur McGonagall ?

- Oui mademoiselle Granger ?

- Sahriz nous a beaucoup aidé à rassembler des ouvrages traitant du rituel. Nous avons pu, avec Ron et les professeurs Rogue et Lupin, déterminer le protocole à suivre pour le rituel. Sirius et Juliette ont assuré la recherche et la collecte des ingrédients pour les potions diverses. Les vampires du château pourront s'assurer des tracés de sel sur le domaine. Cyz a déjà rassemblé tout son matériel et pharmacopée pour assurer les éventuels soins sur Harry. Tout le protocole a déjà été commencé. Dès que nous nous serons tous mis d'accord, nous pourrons commencer la phase finale, et cela devrait nous prendre deux jours, pour les potions comme pour le rituel.

- Mais ?

- Mais après le rituel qui puise énormément dans la magie et la force physique de la personne qui y est soumise, nous avons estimé que Harry... Devra rester deux autres jours dans un coma magique afin de pouvoir récupérer. Là est la difficulté. Durant ces deux jours, il sera totalement désarmé et démunis. Draco sera près de lui sans interruption. La magie Vélane contribuera à une rémission totale et sûre. Il faudrait aussi une personne sur qui Harry a une confiance forte, pour le légilimencier durant son coma.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- l'Horcruxe est lié à l'âme de Harry, à son esprit. Le rituel peut avoir des conséquences dont les explications dans les livres sont quelque peu floues. On parle de « brume chaotique » dans les ouvrages. Le professeur Rogue en a déduit que les souvenirs, sentiments et diverses émotions peuvent subir un mixage, et être chamboulées. Quelqu'un devra y faire le tri. Pour cela, la personne devra tous nous légilimencier, afin de récolter nos souvenirs de Harry, pour l'aider dans sa tache. Nous avons dans notre groupe, deux bons Legilimens. Le professeur Rogue, et Draco. Mais je ne pense pas que le professeur en sera froissé, si notre choix se porte sur Draco. Ayant été l'ennemi de Harry durant presque plus de cinq ans, il a une excellente connaissance de sa Némésis. Étant son Veela, il ne peut lui faire du mal ou lui porter préjudice. D'autant plus, que nous savons tous ici l'affection qu'il lui porte. Mon choix se porte donc sur lui. Qu'en est il de vous tous ? »

L'assemblée avait attentivement écouté les explications de la jeune femme. Tous réfléchissaient à la question posée, et l'évidence fut reconnue par chacun. C'était le meilleur choix possible. Le regard de la Gryffondor fit le tour de la pièce, guettant les réactions. Mais elle ne récolta que des hochements de tête approbateurs. Draco s'était abstenu de répondre, il préférait attendre d'avoir l'avis de chacun. Cette attente lui permis d'être rassuré.

« - Je vois que vous êtes tous d'accord avec moi. »

La réunion touchant à sa fin, certains commencèrent à se lever, et Hermione vint s'approcher du petit canapé où se trouvaient assis Sirius et Severus.

« - Sirius, pourrais tu informer Harry des dernières évolutions de nos projets ?

- Je veux bien, mais pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que la réunion est finie, et aussi parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir remuer d'impatience à coté de moi. Alors tu mets ton costume de poils, et tu te rues vers ton Survivant de filleul pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle !

- Ouh là ! On est apparemment de mauvais poil à ce que je vois ? C'est vrai que question costume de poils, tu connais... Une vraie peluche ! »

Sirius arborais un sourire typiquement « Maraudeurs », tandis que que Severus avait les yeux écarquillés. Puis il il siffla en direction du dernier des Black.

« - Et puis-je savoir comment tu en es venu à ces conclusions ? »

Sirius avait une main sur une hanche, debout, et se regardait l'autre main, comme si il vérifiait la propreté de ses ongles, en répondant sur un ton assez mystérieux.

« - Oh, tu sais, la nuit tout les chats sont gris, mais les chiens sont noirs. Surtout quand ils rôdent par delà le domaine pour vérifier les protections, et que, comment dire, l'appel de la forêt se fait plus fort... »

Un éclair de compréhension sembla traverser le visage du directeur de Serpentard. Un reniflement amusé monta à ses lèvres, et un ricanement les franchit même.

« - Je vois... Ainsi tes vieilles habitudes de fouineurs ne sont toujours pas guéries... Méfies toi Black, si tu possèdes une forme animagus, moi j'en ai deux. La première était trop repérable pour un espion et ce cher Albus a tenu à forcer mon apprentissage en me poussant au maximum. J'ai donc acquis une seconde forme, néanmoins, pas plus discrète, dirons-nous.

- Ah ! Et donc, à poil ou à plume ? »

Severus prit le temps de s'avancer doucement vers Sirius, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne soient plus séparés que par quelques malheureux centimètres. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa Némésis, et souffla :

« - À poils. Avec des griffes si longues et des crocs si pointus, que je pourrais bien me les faire sur toi. Disons qu'une fois nous deux transformés, je suis au dessus de toi, plus grand, plus fort, et tellement plus sauvage... Un conseil Black, ne me provoques pas, ne me tente pas, car si tu t'engages sur ce chemin, je ne te permettrais pas de faire marche arrière... Maintenant vas voir ton filleul, c'est une chose que tu peux faire, non ?

- O... Oui...

- Bien. »

Severus s'éloigna, laissant Sirius choqué, les joues rouges, les jambes tremblantes près d'une Hermione perdue. Elle s'était doutée que la discussion avait commencé sur la forme animagus de Severus, mais le reste avait été dit sur un ton trop bas pour parvenir à ses oreilles. S'approcher aurait été impoli. Mais quand le maitre de potions s'était presque collé au parrain de son ami, elle avait été soufflée. Elle ne savait pas ce que l'austère professeur avait dit, mais Sirius avait été chamboulé. Elle le ramena à la réalité en lui parlant de son filleul qu'il devait aller prévenir, et le vit avec surprise, se transformer rapidement et partir à grandes foulées rapides en direction du couloir. Jamais elle ne le vit plus pressé à effectuer une requête.

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Draco et Rémus qui discutaient en secret du comportement de l'autre Maraudeur, avaient assisté à la scène, et Rémus à l'aide de son ouïe fine, avait pu suivre la discussion dans son intégralité. Il avait transmis les paroles à Draco pour qui tout prit un sens. Il proposa au lycanthrope de finir cette conversation autour d'un verre, loin d'oreilles indiscrètes.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

« - Alors comme cela, ton parrain serait un warg ? Je me disais aussi... »

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Comment Rémus avait il fait pour savoir. Mais bien sûr ! Sous la réalisation, il se frappa le front du plat de la main. Tout était une question de flair, et Rémus n'en était pas dépourvu, loin de là. Les loups garous étaient aussi doués d'un fort instinct leur permettant de reconnaître leurs semblables. Il prit place dans le fauteuil que l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lui désigna, et accepta le verre de whisky pur feu qu'il lui proposa.

« - Donc, vous l'avez senti...

- Oui. Ça m'avait toujours taraudé l'esprit, mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi.

- Et... Vous allez vous venger un peu ? »

Là, Rémus le surprit, un sourire typiquement Maraudeurs sur les lèvres, et le regard malicieux, il lui répondit.

« - Disons que je l'attends au tournant avec ses réflexions sur ma lycanthropie. Mais rassures toi, la méchanceté n'est pas mon fort, je ne malmènerais pas trop ton parrain, et je pense finalement que Sirius n'apprécierait pas trop. Ce rapprochement inattendu pourrait enfin mettre un terme à cette longue animosité. Je ne pense pas que Harry ou toi y verrez un inconvénient, vous qui vous y connaissez en rapprochement de Némésis...

- En effet, pour ma part, je ne m'y opposerait pas. En revanche, pour Harry, je crois qu'il va en profiter un peu. Du moins tant que ces deux là ne rendront pas la chose officielle, Harry pourrait s'amuser à leurs dépends.

- Tu crois ?

- Oh oui ! Méfiez vous Rémus, Harry est beaucoup plus Serpentard qu'il n'y paraît.

- Dans ce cas, cela risque de rendre la chose très amusante. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à patienter et le regarder les mettre dans l'embarras. Cela promet !

- Définitivement ! »

Ils firent trinquer leurs verres sur ces constatations, et profitèrent d'un moment de tranquillité, en discutant encore un peu.

Cependant, la tranquillité ne dura pas. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Cyz apparut, essoufflée dans l'encadrement.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était assis par terre, sans faire le moindre effort, à part celui de guider son morceau de chocolat à sa bouche, et il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle correctement. Pourtant, d'habitude, cela ne lui prenait pas longtemps pour récupérer. Les entraînements passés avec Severus avant la bataille finale l'opposant à Voldemort étaient tout sauf reposants. Faute de temps, les duels s'enchaînaient et le professeur ne lui laissait que cinq minutes de récupérations entre deux duels acharnés. Mais là, rien à faire. Et sa magie qui s'affolait n'arrangeait rien.

Il commença à être pris de vertiges et perdait le fil de la conversation entre Sahriz et Juliette. De quoi parlaient elles déjà ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il sentait que son équilibre flanchait aussi. Il s'allongea, pensant ainsi faire passer la sensation. Il était sur le dos, les bras repliés sur son torse, les jambes relevées aussi. Merlin, qu'il faisait chaud ici !

Sahriz sentit quelque chose de malsain dans l'air, mais ce fut bref et si léger qu'elle crut l'avoir rêvé. Mais un regard à sa calice lui apprit que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer dans son dos. Ensuite ce fut très rapide. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Juliette lui agrippa le bras et la tira derrière elle. Elle exécuta des signes très rapidement et érigea une barrière au moment même où un flux de magie se dirigeait vers elles. La protection reçut de plein fouet une forte attaque magique, poussant la mage de combat à se concentrer davantage sur sa technique. Sahriz ne perdit pas de temps, et joignit ses forces aussi afin d'encercler la source de magie. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

Harry flottait dans les airs, en position debout, les bras en croix, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux révulsés. Une lumière rouge l'enveloppait et du sang commençait à suinter des sa cicatrice. La magie semblait instable autour de lui, d'ailleurs, des étincelles et petites explosions avaient régulièrement lieu dans le manteau rouge qui l'entourait. Soudain, il se mit à pousser un cri horrible, tant par la souffrance qui y filtrait, que par la rage qu'on y décelait. Bien que son ouïe fut malmenée, Sahriz jeta sorts sur sorts afin de réveiller Harry qui semblait inconscient.

Sirius entra dans la salle et comprit tout de suite l'urgence de la situation. Il se mit à lancer des sorts sur son filleul afin de le réveiller, mais sans effet. Severus arriva aussi, et commença à faire la même chose, sans plus de succès. Juliette se joint au quatuor, et pensa à bloquer le cordes vocales de Harry qui étaient trop malmenées, et jeta un silencio par dessus, pensant à Sahriz qui devait rester concentrée sur les boucliers. Elle tenta de lancer des sorts médicaux afin de le réveiller, mais fut repoussée par une violente onde de magie. Sirius et Severus eurent juste le temps de la rattraper au vol et d'amortir le choc contre le mur. Les trois personnes s'affaissèrent au sol, mais Juliette eut le temps d'entendre ce que le potioniste lui murmura, et fila à toute vitesse retrouver le compagnon du Survivant, il serait peut-être leur dernière chance...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

« - Rémus ! Draco ! Il y a un problème avec Harry ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux hommes pour se lever et suivre la Médicomage qui partait déjà en sens inverse. Ils traversèrent les couloirs et arrivèrent devant la salle d'entrainement aux combats. Mais ils eurent des difficultés à franchir le pas de la porte, une lumière aveuglante et rouge semblait les repousser. Draco et Rémus essayèrent de regarder dans la pièce, mais impossible d'y voir à plus d'un mètre devant soi.

Draco leva la main devant lui, et la glissa dans l'ouverture de la fut assailli par des pensés torturées, la sensation de se trouver sur un lieu de carnage, où la lourde atmosphère de mort pesait. Il crut presque sentir l'odeur des corps en décomposition. Et partout, la peur, la tristesse, mais surtout en face de lui, au loin, deux billes émeraudes semblaient le fixer, derrière un écran de fumée noire. Harry ? Ce fut lorsque Cyz lui avait agrippé le bras pour le secouer que Draco reprit pied à la réalité.

« - Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ça, c'est Harry !

- Harry ? Mais ! Comment, il fait ça ?

- Je l'ignore ! Sahriz et Juliette sont avec lui, elles essaient de contenir son flux magique. Mais comme vous le voyez, ça menace de sortir. Actuellement il hurle de tous ses poumons aussi...

- Attendez, vous dites qu'il hurle, mais j'ai une bonne ouïe et je vous assure que je n'entend rien !

- Rémus, j'ai du lancer un puissant Silencio. Mais lorsque j'ai tenté de lancer un sort pour l'endormir, il a aussitôt riposté en m'envoyant dans le décor. Sans Sirius et Severus qui se sont interposés pour amortir ma chute contre le mur, je ne serais plus de ce monde pour vous en parler.

- Comment vont ils ?

- Quelques fractures que je soignerais rapidement dès que Harry sera hors de danger, mais j'ai besoin d'aide. Sahriz et Juliette arriveront tôt ou tard à bout de leurs forces, elle ne peuvent pas le contenir indéfiniment. Il faut absolument faire quelque chose. Severus a murmuré ton nom Draco avant de s'évanouir, il a aussi dit « emprise sur le lien ». Je pense qu'il a voulu dire qu'il faut que tu te serve du lien pour couper toutes connexions que Harry a avec une tierce personne.

- Une tierce personne ? Mais Mademoiselle Herden, comment avec toutes les protections qui nous entourent, une tierce personne arrive-t'elle encore à atteindre Harry ?

- Je crains que rien ne peux empêcher la connexion à l'Horcruxe. Je pense que c'est par ce biais que Lucius arrive à nuire à Harry. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille procéder au rituel au plus tôt, sinon, nous courrons le risque de le perdre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco, essaie de te concentrer et de te lier à Harry. Votre lien prime sur tout les autres, alors tu devrais être en mesure de le stopper. Si il reste ainsi trop longtemps, il va littéralement exploser.

- Je veux bien, mais je fais comment pour entrer là dedans ? Cette énergie me repousse aussi !

- Tu n'a pas à y entrer, en fait c'est un peu comme de la Légilimencie, mais à distance. Tu dois pousser ton aura vers lui. La mener à rencontrer la sienne.

- Je ne sais pas faire cela !

- Draco, calmes toi ! Je peux te l'apprendre rapidement, et Cyzia pourra te guider. La projection d'aura est une forme de magie instinctive. Elle fait entrer les émotions, ressentis en jeu. C'est un peu comme si tu poussais tes pensées en dehors de ton corps, mais plus que cela, c'est les sentiments que tu dois pousser avec. Chaque aura est particulière et Harry connais la tienne, il te reconnaitra sans aucun doute.

- D'accord, comment je fais ?

- Je pense que tu seras mieux assis. Assieds toi ici, au sol directement, comme cela, si tu tombes, ce ne sera pas de très haut...

- Si je tombes ?

- Draco, la projection d'aura est gourmande en consommation d'énergie. Surtout les premières fois car on ne sais pas doser correctement son flux magique dans le processus. Il est alors possible que tu t'évanouisses. Mais rien de bien méchant cependant, juste une grosse fatigue.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, commençons je vous prie. »

Rémus fit apparaître de gros coussins sur le sol froid, et Draco s'installa sur eux. Il se mit en tailleur, et ferma les yeux, écoutant les directives que Rémus lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Cyz était vigilante et avait déjà activé le sort lui permettant de visualiser l'aura de Draco, lorsque celle ci se projetterait.

Draco fut bien guidé, car il ne fallut que quelques minutes, pour que le sort fasse apparaître la lueur bleu-argent caractéristique de l'aura de Draco. Elle entourait son corps et commençait à grossir, petit à petit. Jusqu'à l'entourer d'une sorte de nuage de coton. Sur les indications du Maraudeur, il étira un morceau de son aura, le façonna comme un fil, et le guida en direction de la pièce où se trouvait son amant. Cependant le fil était trop ténu et fragile. Rémus et Cyz l'invitèrent à le solidifier, et l'épaissir. Il suait déjà à grosses gouttes, l'effort était intense. Mais sa volonté de sauver Harry était plus forte. Alors il endura, et se donna encore plus à la tâche.

Rémus s'était accroupi derrière le blond, et les mains positionnées de part et d'autres du corps du Veela, il continuait à murmurer ses conseils. Lorsque le blond vacilla quelque peu, le lycanthrope pu le rattraper, et ainsi le redresser correctement. Cyzia suivait la manœuvre afin d'intervenir en cas de besoin.

Sahriz et Juliette virent du coin de l'œil l'aura du Veela passer à coté d'elles pour s'approcher de Harry, et lutter pour passer la coquille de protection que le jeune homme avait érigé autour de lui sous la pluie de sorts. Draco menait un vrai combat pour joindre son amant. Il se sentait repoussé, mais savait que ce n'était pas Harry qui en était l'origine. Cette magie était bien trop noire pour le jeune homme. En effet, il y avait bien du Voldemort là dessous, et Draco retrouvait cette aura meurtrière, il la reconnut sans mal. Il fit appel à la Vélane en lui afin de l'assister et réussit finalement au bout de quelques minutes à atteindre le cœur de Harry, comme Cyzia le lui avait demandé.

Ce fut à cette instant qu'une explosion eut lieu, projetant tout le monde aux environs, et les assommant. Draco fut brusquement attiré dans la salle, et plus précisément dans la coquille où se trouvait Harry. La lumière devint aveuglante et un bourdonnement sourd fut longtemps émis. Puis au bout de presque une heure, Sahriz et Rémus reprirent connaissance. La vampire s'occupa tout de suite de son calice, afin de voir si elle n'avait pas de lourdes blessures, puis rassurée, elle se dirigea vers Rémus qui avait rejoint le Veela et son compagnon. Draco et Harry étaient inconscients. Le brun dans les bras du blond, les larmes ayant séché sur leurs joues.

« - Leurs respirations semblent calmes. Mais il faudra attendre l'avis de Cyzia avant d'en savoir plus. Je ne sens pas de blessures graves néanmoins.

- Moi non plus. Comment va votre calice ? Pas trop éprouvée ?

- Bien épuisée. Mais juste inconsciente. Un peu de sommeil et elle sera très vite sur pied. Les calices ont un pouvoir de récupération absolument fascinant. Allons voir un peu du coté de Cyzia et des autres, histoire de voir si ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide.

- Mais on ne peux pas laisser Harry et Draco seuls ainsi ! Ce ne serait pas prudent !

- Rassurez vous Rémus, le familier de Harry vient d'arriver et commence à prendre les choses en mains, enfin, en crocs plus exactement... »

La vampire pointa du doigt en direction des poignets de Harry, qui se situaient dans le dos du blond. Sly était en train de planter ses canines, et s'appliquait à inoculer un sérum de soin à son maître. Il fit de même avec le Veela, afin d'accélérer sa récupération.

Rémus les laissa alors, rassuré, et suivit Sahriz vers un autre coin de la pièce où Sirius et Severus gisaient inconscients, près de Cyzia qui commençait à émerger.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Le blond avait été durement égratigné durant le processus, sans parler de la dépense magique due à la projection d'aura. Lorsque Harry l'avait reconnu, il avait été happé vers lui, heurtant de plein fouet les barrières magiques, mais finissant par passer au travers. Une fois à l'intérieur, il n'avait pas perdu de temps, et avait saisi la tête de Harry entre ses deux mains et avait embrassé son front, lui communiquant tout son amour, et le suppliant mentalement de revenir parmi eux. Le Gryffondor s'était d'abord défendu, mais avait laissé Draco l'enlacer, puis s'était lentement calmé.

Cyzia était en train de lui donner des potions qui pourraient aider la Vélane en lui à activer la guérison. Elle le fit installer sur le lit, près de Harry, car la présence du compagnon était primordiale dans ces moments là. De plus, le compagnon ayant été en danger récemment, les séparer aurait contribué à réveiller l'agressivité de la créature, ainsi que son instinct de protection. Au détriment de la sécurité des autres.

Ils étaient encore inconscients, et elle venait juste de rabattre la couverture sur eux, lorsque Ron et Hermione firent une entrée fracassante dans la chambre, et entourèrent le lit pour jeter un œil à leurs amis. Ils revenaient de Poudlard où ils avaient été chercher quelques ingrédients de potions préparés par le professeur Chourave. À peine avaient ils franchi les portes du domaine qu'ils avaient sentit que quelque chose clochait. Ils avaient pressé le pas et étaient tombés sur Sahriz et Juliette dans le hall, qui leur avait sommairement expliqué la situation. Severus et Sirius avaient subi les premiers soins, et se reposaient, le temps que la potion de Poussos fasse effet.

Cyzia rassura les deux Gryffondors sur l'état de leurs amis. Elle leur demanda de les veiller, le temps qu'elle aille jeter un œil sur les deux autres blessés.

Juliette toqua légèrement, et entra, leur faisant lever le nez. Elle les salua, et leva un coin de drap pour voir Sly, enroulé, près du cou de Harry. Elle lui caressa le sommet du crâne de l'index, et rabattit le drap. Elle expliqua plus en détail l'incident qui s'était produit, et Hermione fut la première à se rendre à l'évidence : le rituel ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait le pratiquer au plus tôt, et ainsi mettre Harry définitivement hors de danger. Cette situation ne pouvait plus continuer.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

À suivre...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

J'ai mérité une petite review vous croyez ? En plus, le médecin a dit que ça favorisait les guérisons de foulures de poignet ! Si si je vous assures ! Lol !

Zoux' ! Fleurdorient.


	16. sondage

_QUESTION_

_._

_._

_Chères lectrices, Chers lecteurs,_

_Je viens à vous pour vous soumettre une idée, et vous demander votre avis. Le chapitre suivant de « Toi mon garde-fou » comporte un lemon tendre, et un autre un peu plus chaud._

_Cela faisait quelques temps que je restais sage, et restait sur un terrain assez chaste concernant ce texte. Or, je dois peut être finalement abriter un esprit bien pervers, car je n'ai pu resister à doubler la dose sur l'écrit suivant. J'espère que cela vous ravira._

_Ce qui m'amène à vous demander votre avis ? Eh bien, tout simplement le niveau du deuxième lemon. Il est chaud, sans être trop fort, assez subtile... Mais j'aurais aimé le pimenter davantage, le rendre absolument torride, et vous donner un bon coup de chaud._

_Cependant, les reviews reçues pour la fic « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon cœur », font état de votre envie de voir des lemons, passionnés, mais tendres, non vulgaires, mais sensuels, torrides, mais amoureux, et enfin, bestiaux, mais non brutaux._

_Alors, je me suis dis, que la seule façon de vous satisfaire, était de vous demander votre avis. Ce que je fais dès à présent. Sachez toutefois, que je ne suis pas contre l'éventualité de réaliser finalement trois lemons pour satisfaire toutes les attentes. Comme on dit, quand on aime, on ne compte pas._

_La parole est à vous, Chères lectrices, Chers lecteurs, et j'attends avec impatience le fruit de vos reflexions._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'Zoux ! Fleurdorient._


	17. Chapter 17

**Toi mon garde-fou**

*

*

*

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Attention les gens, ce chapitre contient pas moins de trois lemons, dont un est des plus torrides. Il a fait l'objet d'une écriture particulière, et a été spécialement ajouté à votre attention, car vous l'avez demandé, alors j'ai voulu vous exaucer. Je vous souhaite d'apprécier ce chapitre, et attends sagement vos commentaires... Oui, enfin sagement, c'est vite dit..._

_Au départ, le chapitre contenait des passages moins lemoneux, plus axés sur l'histoire de la guerre contre Lucius, mais j'ai cru discerner un intérêt particulier pour les passages hautement « chaleureux » de la part de certains. Qui suis-je, pauvre pécheresse, pour vous le reprocher. Du coup, j'ai entièrement remanié ce chapitre pour en faire du coup, deux, et vous donner un énorme coup de chaud avant de passer aux choses plus sérieuses. Je me suis bien creusé la tête et arraché quelques touffes de cheveux pour tenter d'atteindre votre satisfaction. À vous de me dire maintenant si vous êtes satisfaits !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

_**RAR :**_

_**Virginie**_ : Pitié, oui, n'oublie pas le pot de chambre, mais cette fois ci, ajoute un torchon sur le clavier, histoire de le protéger d'un excès de bave causé par une vague de chaleur dont je ne me sens pas le moins coupable ! XD ! J'espère que ce chapitre entièrement lemoneux comblera tes attentes. Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait énormément plaisir ! Je vous jure, je vais plus pouvoir passer les portes moi ! (P.-S. : si c'est des gâteaux au chocolat que tu gardes près de toi pour lire mes textes, prière de m'en laisser un, j'adooooooooooooorrrrrrrreeeeeee le chocolat !)

_**Fantasyswan**_ : Merci d'adorer cette fic, j'y ai mis presque deux ans, alors te voir l'adorer me va droit au cœur ! J'ai fait attention à conserver l'amour et la tendresse entre nos deux jeunes héros. Leur relation est bien plus profonde qu'une simple attirance, c'est un véritable lien de cœur à cœur. Je me voyais mal leur faire faire des galipette sans sentiments. Là, tout du long, c'est Draco qui est au-dessus, alors, j'espère que cela te plaira !

_**Aélia **_: Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais au final, ce chapitre n'en est que plus chaud, et je pense, saura te satisfaire. Tu aimes beaucoup ma fic ? Alors à moi de faire en sorte que tu l'apprécie autant, chapitre après chapitre. Si tu as des suggestions, n'hésite pas, j'aime avoir l'avis de ceux qui me lisent, et j'ai même modifié quatre prochains chapitres grâce à l'idée de l'un d'entre vous. Cela ne me dérange absolument pas, et c'est une manière de mettre une touche de chacun dans mes écrits, j'y prends énormément de plaisir !

_**Dame Lilium**_ : Moi ? Génie littéraire ? Amenez moi un prix littéraire, il parait que je le mérite ! Mdr ! Plus sérieusement, je te remercie, mais je ne suis qu'une simple fan de yaoi, doublée d'une perverse, et à l'imagination débordante. Mais tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! Je ne te dirais pas combien de chapitre il reste avant la fin, mais uniquement que c'est proche. Sadique moi ? Définitivement OUI ! Même si le suspens est frustrant, il est bon. Mais j'essaierais de te préparer psychologiquement à la fin, sinon je n'aurais d'autre choix que d'écrire une autre fic rapidement pour te soulager, d'ailleurs, à ce propos...

_**Babou**_ : Trois lemons pour satisfaire tout le monde, ou seulement toi ? Je ne te blâme pas, car moi-même j'adore les lemons. Surtout non vulgaires. J'espère avoir réussi cela et je te laisse lire et juger. Navrée de t'avoir fait patienter si longtemps, le remaniement m'a pris plus de temps que prévu, et du coup, je viens juste de mettre le point final. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts de ponctualité la prochaine fois, je me laisse quelque peu aller ces derniers temps moi...

_**Maud18**_ : Mon poignet va mieux merci. Grâce un peu aussi à toi ? Aller, on va dire que oui ! Merci pour ton analyse de ma fic, et cette critique positive. Tu as un point de vue typiquement littéraire, et donne des arguments pour étayer tes dires. Pour moi Ron est un frère de cœur avant tout, et un tacticien, on ne peut pas être un parfait abruti et jouer aussi bien aux échecs, c'est logique non ? J'ai été hautement frustrée en lisant le tome 5 de JKR. La disparition de Sirius a été dur à encaisser. Mais je pense aussi que c'était volontaire d'isoler le Survivant. Car ne dit on pas que lorsque l'on atteint le fond du gouffre, qu'on ne peut aller plus bas, il ne reste qu'une seule direction où aller, le haut. Harry devait, je pense, faire cette expérience afin d'affirmer son caractère, et fortifier son esprit. Et puis comme tu le dis si bien, il suscite ainsi plus d'attachement du lecteur qui le suit, grandit avec lui, et le soutient moralement dans les épreuves. Ton approche de la relation Veela-Compagnon reste vraie dans de nombreuses fics, mais j'ai voulu un Draco fort pour soutenir Harry, donc pour l'instant, c'est lui qui domine leur relation. Mais qui sait...

_**Alfgard**_ : Merci. J'ai lu ta suggestion et je suis devenue une fan des sites de synonymes grâce à toi. Je te rassure, la vulgarité ne fait pas partie de mes projets de lemons, ni de fics. J'admets me lâcher des fois sur mon vocabulaire, mais pas par écrit. J'ai le respect de l'écriture française, et les grossièretés écrites me choquent. Bizarre, non ? J'espère que ce chapitre-canicule te plaira, je te laisse apprécier, et me dire ce que tu en penses.

_**Gwladys Evans**_ : Merci, mon poignet se remet rapidement ! Plus de bandages ou autres, j'ai la récupération rapide d'après mon médecin. Du coup, j'ai pu taper ce chapitre et bien entamé le remaniement des quatre prochains. Il se peut finalement que vous en ayez deux d'un coup, mais je ne m'avance pas trop encore en terme de délai, on verra ce que cela donne. Pour l'instant, c'est chaud, c'est beau, et ça vient de sortir : le chapitre pur lemon de cette fic ! Apprécies et ne manque pas de me dire ce que tu en penses !

'Zoux ! Fleurdorient.

*

*

*

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

_Paroles entre {} : Fourchelang._

_**Chapitre 14 : Quand mon corps appelle le tien, mon cœur te hurle son amour...**_

Après concertation des différents membres du groupe, il fut finalement décidé de repousser le rituel visant à retirer l'Horcruxe de quelques jours. En effet, la crise que celui-ci avait eu, l'avait tant épuisé, que Cyz dut le placer dans un coma magique durant quarante-huit heures afin de hâter sa guérison. Le fait de le laisser dans le même lit que Draco, permettait la rémission de ce dernier.

Les amis défilèrent près d'eux, passant le temps à leur parler, ou tout simplement rester là, comme Severus qui avait pris l'habitude de venir, un grimoire sous le bras, et s'installait pour le lire.

Il ne serait pas venu l'idée à Hermione de le réprimander, elle qui en faisait autant. En fait, l'ambiance était assez studieuse au manoir, chacun répétait en quelque sorte le fameux rituel. Chacun devait connaître son rôle, ainsi que la chronologie de la cérémonie sur le bout des doigts. Une erreur pouvait aboutir à tellement de conséquences.

Ce fut Severus qui remarqua en premier les yeux ouverts de Draco. Il avait l'air serein. Il se pencha vers lui, et Hermione en fit autant. Il échangea quelques mots avec le blond, et se leva pour aller chercher la Médicomage, laissant Hermione attendre auprès du blond.

Cyz fut ravie du réveil de Draco, elle lui passa quelques examens sommaires, et le décréta en pleine forme. Elle rassura son inquiétude, quant au coma de son compagnon. En effet, elle attendait son réveil pour faire revenir Harry. Il semblait en effet, que seul Draco pouvait mettre un terme aux crises du brun, le fait qu'il soit inconscient, et donc indisponible, constituait un trop gros risque. Elle lança le sort adéquat au brun, et le regarda quitter lentement les brumes du sommeil.

Ses paupières frémirent, et finirent par s'ouvrir. Ce fut Draco qu'il vit en premier, et il lui sourit. Aucune parole, aucun geste. Juste deux regards qui conversent. La jeune femme qui assistait à la scène fut étonnée du niveau de complicité vite atteint par ces jeunes hommes. Après tout, ne dit on pas, « Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis » ? qui aurait pu penser, que passer tant de temps à ses haïr, et à s'observer pour mieux se connaître, ils en auraient abouti à la relation d'un couple qui aurait partagé une intimité de plus de dix ans ?

Toujours ornée de son sourire, la jeune femme s'éclipsa, laissant une note derrière elle, sur la table de chevet. Elle décida d'informer les autres du réveil du couple, et croisa sur sa route un elfe de maison qu'elle enjoignit à monter un bon plateau repas pour les deux convalescents. Ils avaient besoin de récupérer. Oui, elle allait leur donner du temps, du repos, et veillerais à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. Pour cela, Sahriz et Juliette pourraient bien aider, non ?

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Draco se pencha un peu plus, et vit son amant fermer doucement les yeux, calmement, avec un fin sourire tendre, et vint embrasser son front. Il se releva, et prit la main de Harry dans la sienne. Il la caressait distraitement du pouce, et ses pensées toujours tournées vers le Gryffondor qui rouvrait ses magnifiques émeraudes, il s'assit confortablement et prit appui sur la tête de lit.

« - Tu m'a fait peur...

- Je suis navré... Désolé, j'aurais aimé...

- Non, ne sois pas désolé, tu n'y est pour rien, alors ne t'excuses pas. J'ai juste eu très peur de te perdre cette fois là. J'ai eu peur que tu ne luttes pas... Comme si tu n'opposais aucune résistance...

- C'était le cas à un moment...

- Je sais... Alors c'est ça que tu vois à chaque fois ?

- Oui, plus ou moins. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu puisses partager la vision toi aussi.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi cela est dû. Mais même si c'est horrible, dis toi que ce n'est justement que cela, des visions. Je dois reconnaître que mon père à l'esprit particulièrement tordu.

- Ah, toi aussi tu penses ?

- Oh oui ! Je l'ai toujours soupçonné d'avoir un grain de folie. En plus de son immense esprit de contradiction.

- Esprit de contradiction ?

- Oui. Il vante la fierté des Malfoy, dignes représentants des Sang Purs, et va s'agenouiller et jurer fidélité à un Sang Mêlé mégalomane.

- En effet, pas très logique.

- Tu sais, j'ai eu peur de lui ressembler. Je lui ressemble déjà énormément physiquement, et j'ai eu peur que cela soit un frein pour toi. Que tu penses que je sois aussi comme lui à l'intérieur... En plus, avec les petites « visions de rêve » qu'il t'envoie, on peut douter de l'équilibre mental de ce type.

- Je ne fais pas l'amalgame Draco entre ton père et toi. J'ai longtemps supporté Severus qui faisait la même chose entre mon père et moi. C'est dur de supporter une haine destinée à un autre. De plus, tu es vraiment différent de ce type. Draco, tu n'es pas comme ton père, toi, tu est sincère, aimant, généreux, sensible, fort, et doux, tendre, courageux et pleins d'autres choses qui m'échappent encore, mais que j'ai envie de découvrir.

- Harry, je suis un Serpentard, n'oublies pas, à ta description, on me comparerais à un Poufsouffle, voire même à un Gryffondor.

- Et c'est mauvais ? »

Draco prit une mimique catastrophée, tellement comique, que Harry avait du mal à cacher son début de rire.

« - Pas si je veux brasser des potions comme un pieds, et... »

Il ne put aller plus loin, car un oreiller avait atterri sur sa joue. Harry avait prit celui sous sa tête pour le lui lancer. En représailles, le blond se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus du brun, par dessus la couette, le bloquant fermement. Il glissa ses mains sous les aisselles du brun, et se mit à le chatouiller. Harry éclata littéralement de rire, et se tortilla sous son bourreau pour tenter de s'enfuir.

Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta, et Harry se retrouva prisonnier d'une étreinte d'ours. Draco avait logé son visage dans son cou, et pouvait sentir son souffle près de son oreille.

« - La prochaine fois, s'il te plait, dès que tu sens que ça arrive, utilise le pendentif pour m'appeller. Ne me laisses pas arriver au dernier moment. Je ne veux pas que tu affrontes ça tout seul.

- Draco...

- Promets le moi. J'en ai besoin Harry. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu peux compter sur moi, même dans ces moments là. Crois moi, je souffre plus de savoir que tu affrontes ça seul. Je veux être là pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ne me laisses pas que les bons moments. Je te veux en entier, pas seulement la part agréable.

- D'accord... »

Draco resta encore quelques minutes dans cette position, et Harry finit par lever les bras pour les rabattre sur le dos du Veela. Après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, un peu de douceur était nécessaire.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte les firent se relever, et Draco alla ouvrir. Un elfe de maison entra, portant un plateau lourdement chargé de victuailles, fruits et une carafe de jus de citrouille. Il déposa sa charge sur le buffet bas à droite du lit, et sortit en souhaitant bon appétit aux deux jeunes hommes. Draco servit les verres, et remplit une assiette de divers mets. Il apporta le tout à Harry qui était encore allongé sur le lit, et s'installa derrière lui, plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre du Gryffondor qui se redressa en position assise, et Harry prit l'assiette sur ses genoux. Ils mangèrent ainsi, Harry nourrissant Draco, et Draco l'embrassant dans la nuque.

L'ambiance ne tarda pas à s'échauffer quelque peu. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de baisers, et mordillements en tout genre du haut de la nuque, aux clavicules, Harry tourna la tête pour happer les lèvres taquines, et initia un baiser passionné qui coupa le souffle au blond. Le Gryffondor fit quelques moulinets du poignet et assiette et verres reprirent leur place sur le plateau, loin du lit. D'autres mouvements plus tard, et un Silencio ainsi qu'un sort de fermeture puissant, leur assurait une bonne intimité.

Harry se leva, doucement, sans quitter les lèvres du blond, et tout en lui attrapant les coudes, il le fit se lever, et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. Draco ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le message, et commença un déshabillage en règle de son compagnon. Le tout entrecoupé de baisers, Harry ne fut pas en reste, et n'hésita pas à passer les mains sur chaque parcelle de peau diaphane qu'il dénudait. Draco haletait doucement, mais s'appliquait à rendre chaque geste, à serrer le Gryffondor nu contre lui, peau contre peau, cœur contre cœur.

La douche fut câline. Lente. Chacun prenant soin de toucher l'autre un maximum, mais aucun mot ne fut échangé. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cabine, Draco saisit une énorme serviette bien moelleuse, et la passa dans son dos, façon cape. Il s'avança vers le brun dos à lui, et l'enveloppa dans une douce étreinte, enroulant la serviette autour d'eux. Harry se laissa aller contre le torse rassurant de son amant. Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur les sensations. La respiration, lente, régulière de Draco. Le tam-tam du cœur de Draco contre son dos. La chaleur du corps derrière lui. Les gouttes d'eau qui naissaient sur la chevelure lunaire, pour mourir sur ses épaules. Ainsi que le léger balancement droite-gauche que le blond imprimait à leurs corps enlacés. Une bulle, un cocon, un endroit clos, rien qu'à eux.

Harry les sécha d'un sort informulé, puis se retourna tout en faisant attention à ne pas quitter les bras du blond. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Draco, et prit doucement ses lèvres. Il les butina, y donna quelques coups de langue, juste pour gouter, et comme si il oubliait vite le goût, il recommençait aussitôt. Draco se laissa paresseusement faire. Puis un baiser. Puis un autre. Doucement. Sans précipitation. Il laissait le champ libre au brun qui le tirait légèrement en avant, quittant la salle de bain pour la chambre.

Harry continua de reculer, pour finalement tomber dos au matelas, lorsque l'arrière de ses genoux butèrent contre le lit. Draco le suivit complaisamment dans la chute, le surplombant. En levant les yeux, Draco se sentit comme happé par tout l'amour qu'il lisait dans le regard du brun. Comment avaient ils pu être ennemis autrefois, on pouvait se le demander, lorsque l'on voyait une telle confiance, une telle harmonie, une telle compréhension entre ces deux êtres. Draco pensa furtivement à l'époque, où il avait souffert de voir son amour rejeté. Mais depuis que Harry lui avait fait la promesse de s'engager réellement dans leur relation, jamais il avait failli.

Comme si Harry avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, il lui fit un sourire rassurant, et releva légèrement la tête pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et lui murmurer tout contre elles : « Je t'aime, mon ange. »

Le cœur du blond explosa dans sa poitrine, et il resserra ses bras autour de Harry, les remonta pour venir poser une main sous le crâne du brun, et ainsi, tenter de véhiculer toute la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme.

Le baiser était passionné, mais doux, sensuel. La serviette les recouvrait encore, mais glissait au rythme des ondulations des deux corps. Harry avait écarté les jambes, afin que Draco se loge entre elles. Le Gryffondor imprima à son bassin, de lents mouvements, qui firent se frotter leurs désirs. Déjà, leurs torses étaient exposés à l'air libre. Cette légère fraicheur, contrastait avec leur feu intérieur.

Draco se releva, posant les pieds à terre, et emportant le Gryffondor avec lui. La serviette chuta au sol, et les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient simplement. Nul besoin de se hâter, pour profiter pleinement de leur union, il fallait faire retomber un peu la pression. Il serra le brun dans ses bras, le temps que celui ci reprenne un souffle plus lent. Il le souleva un peu, et Harry leva les jambes pour les serrer autour de sa taille. Draco le maintint contre lui, et fit le tour du lit, au bord duquel il s'assit, la table de chevet juste à sa droite. Il étira le bras, et ouvrit le petit tiroir, puis fouilla légèrement pour finir par trouver une petite fiole de verre bleuté. Il la posa sur le meuble, et referma le tiroir. Harry le regardait faire, calme, savourant la chaleur de son Veela.

Il sentit brusquement Draco s'allonger, le gardant au dessus de lui, et entendit le bruit d'un bouchon sauter. Un liquide un peu frais fut versé sur son dos, entre ses omoplates, et lorsqu'il voulut tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, sa bouche fut happée par celle de Draco. Ses mains bien à plat sur le torse du blond, il pouvait percevoir les battements de son cœur distinctement. Les mains de Draco vinrent se poser sur ses reins, et commencèrent à remonter lentement, jusqu'à atteindre la petite flaque sur le haut de son dos. Elles s'y trempèrent, et étalèrent le liquide huileux sur une plus grande surface, allant des épaules aux reins.

Harry soupira d'aise sous le traitement, plus une caresse qu'un massage, les mains l'apaisaient. Sentant que Draco ne pouvait aller plus loin que ses reins, il rampa plus en avant, courbant la nuque pour maintenir le contact de leurs lèvres. Les deux soupirèrent, lorsque les mains blanches purent se poser sur les fesses caramel.

Depuis un petit moment, Harry sentait des effluves végétales. Sûrement l'huile utilisée par le Serpentard. Il pouvait y discerner une note boisée sous-jacente. Il commençait à se demander si la lotion avait un autre but que de détendre lors d'un massage, lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur diffuse au niveau de la peau de son dos, et qui se propageait doucement en lui.

Merlin ! Ces mains qui le parcouraient, caressaient ses flancs, pour ensuite effleurer son ventre, son torse, puis repartir derrière, dans son dos, et descendre à nouveau flatter son postérieur, et le plaquer plus encore contre le blond. C'était tout bonnement divin !

Mais c'est quand il entendit Draco marmonner « Eros Perpetual » et sourire contre ses lèvres, que ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, pour tomber sur le regard gris purement Serpentard. Et là il comprit. Il se sentit durcir progressivement contre le ventre du blond, et Draco ne cessait de malaxer ses fesses. Il introduit un doigt lubrifié de la même lotion, dans l'intimité du brun, qui ne put retenir un halètement. Le membre allait et venait en lui, ressortait pour masser la peau plissée de son entrée, et replonger finalement, aidé d'un second doigt.

Harry sentait la chaleur caractéristique de la potion dilater son entrée, et stimuler ses points nerveux. Il gémissait, alors qu'un blond particulièrement pervers, lui mordillait la peau du cou, entre l'oreille et l'épaule, un point très sensible chez lui.

Il se cambra violemment, lorsque un troisième doigt fut introduit en lui. Sa prostate fut malmenée sadiquement, et Harry poussait maintenant des cris de pure jouissance. Il avait chaud, partout, sa peau luisait d'un fin film de sueur, ses yeux étaient voilés de désir, et ses mains tremblaient. Il les posa sur les épaules du blond, le griffant légèrement, et fondit sur sa bouche pour un baiser sauvage, que Draco fut loin de lui refuser.

Si le blond ne le prenait pas sur le champ, il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir. Il le supplia de venir en lui, se tortillant, se frottant à lui. Mais Draco se contenta de venir frapper une fois encore sa prostate de son doigt, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Il se laissa aller sur le ventre du blond, tombant sur son torse, essoufflé, mais toujours enfiévré de désir.

Draco lui laissa juste le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis se leva, le Gryffondor toujours dans les bras, et vint le plaquer contre un mur, tout en le maintenant fermement sous les fesses. Le brun enroula à nouveau ses jambes, toujours aussi dur, comme si la jouissance de tout à l'heure, n'avait pu lui apporter la délivrance.

« - Tu tiens le choc mon amour ?

- Mmm... Mmm...

- Ça te dirais de voir des étoiles ? Je te promets que tu les verras de près...

- Des... Étoiles ?

- Mmm... Mmm... Parfaitement... Des étoiles, tu sais celles qu'on ne voit qu'au septième ciel... Je te promets que tu vas y planer longtemps mon cœur. Tu nous a fait peur, à moi, ainsi qu'à la Vélane en moi. Donc tu comprendras que tu dois payer un peu de ta personne pour nous rassurer, ne crois tu pas ?

- Mais, je... Haaaaaaaaa...

- Tu disais mon cœur ? »

Draco venait de le mordre dans le cou, et continuait à stimuler cette zone hautement sensible chez le Gryffondor. Les frottements de bassins instaurés par le blond lui faisaient perdre la tête. C'était tout bonnement divin. Merlin, il ne pensais pas pouvoir tenir ainsi très longtemps. La tête basculée en arrière, les reins cambrés contre le Serpentard, la bouche ouverte sur un souffle erratique, et les yeux mi-clos. Un pure image de luxure. Et Draco n'en était que plus excité. Il laissa une de ses mains descendre jusqu'à son membre qu'il positionna juste sous l'entrée du brun, et le fit s'empaler doucement dessus.

Si il restait une once de raison au brun, c'est définitivement à ce moment précis qu'elle s'enfuit, le laissant haletant, soupirant et gémissant, dans les bras d'un amant qui avait débuté de lents vas et viens en lui. Harry l'accompagnait, tentant de chercher son souffle, mais Merlin ! Il se sentait trembler de l'intérieur, son intimité conquise par le blond, ses bras enroulés autour d'un cou blanc, son membre frottant contre le ventre de Draco.

Il ne gémissait plus à présent, il criait à chaque coups de butoirs du blond. Sa prostate percutée à chaque allée et venue en lui, ses sens chamboulés, il ne voyait que Draco, ne sentait que Draco, n'entendait que les murmures de Draco qui l'encourageaient et c'est sur la bouche de Draco qu'il fondit. Le baiser était aussi intense que leur échange. De la passion à l'état brut.

« - Alors, mon cœur, des étoiles, tu en vois beaucoup ?

- Encore...

- Tu veux encore des étoiles ?

- Encore...

- Et tu en veux encore combien des étoiles, mon cœur ?

- Toute...

- Oh... Alors, si il n'y a que cela pour te contenter mon petit lion, je vais t'envoyer leur rendre visite aux étoiles. Accroches toi bien à moi. »

Harry resserra sa prise autour du cou du blond et resserra les cuisses par la même occasion, contactant son intimité autour du membre de Draco, qui hoqueta sous la sensation, et faillit se laisser à la jouissance. Mais non, pas encore, il se reprit, après tout, il avait un brun à envoyer en orbite...

Draco décolla Harry du mur, et retourna vers le lit, où il se pencha et le fit tomber, dos sur le matelas, sans toutefois briser leur lien. Il attrapa les mains de son amant alangui, et entremêla leurs doigts de part et d'autre de la tête du Gryffondor. Il ancra son regard dans celui embué de désir de son compagnon, et recommença à donner des coups de reins, forts, puissants, faisant s'arquer le brun et hurler son plaisir. Ses doigts se resserraient autour de ceux du blond, les phalanges blanchies sous l'effort. Harry avait la tête qui tournait, si quelqu'un lui avait demandé comment il s'appelait, il aurait répondu « Draco ».

Le blond plongea sa tête dans son cou, et à force de mordillements, de suçons, de coups de langues ravageurs, lui fit voir ce qu'il lui avait promis. Les étoiles. La jouissance vint les frapper brutalement, forte, puissante, leur coupant le souffle et les laissant pantelants. Il leur fallut un bon moment avant que leur respiration revienne à la normale. Au plus fort du coït, Harry avait cru qu'il allait s'évanouir, tant l'orgasme était violent. Mais celui qui, contre lui, avait hurlé son prénom, l'avait rappelé à lui, le gardant conscient.

Draco se retira de Harry, et l'aida à s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit. Une fois la tête posée sur les oreillers, il soupira et ferma les yeux le temps de se remettre. Harry crut qu'il pourrait se reposer, mais telle ne fut pas l'idée du blond qui, comme il le sentait, rampait dans sa direction sur les édredons. Et comme il pouvait le sentir, son corps ne s'était pas encore détendu. Promis, après ceci, il demanderait sa recette au blond, et lui ferait goûter un jour sa propre potion. Mais cette fois, ce sera lui qui le torturerait dans un lit !

Il ne put malheureusement pas mûrir plus longtemps ses projets de vengeance, car une langue taquine vint s'enrouler autour de son membre, et des dents mordillaient agréablement son gland. Ses soupirs tirèrent un sourire au Serpentard qui s'amusait visiblement entre ses cuisses. Harry redressa la tête et la vision de Draco, le regard pervers et un sourire purement malicieux, le fit durcir un peu plus.

Il suivit la langue du blond qui, lentement, fit le tour de ses lèvres, tel le chat se lapant des restes de lait sur la moustache, pour venir essuyer une goutte à la commissure gauche. Une goutte de son plaisir. Un frisson d'anticipation parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et il vit la tête blonde se pencher à nouveau sur ses attributs, le faisant souffler et crier, sous le traitement hautement plaisant. Il renversa la tête sur les oreillers, et attrapa les draps sur les cotés, subissant la douce torture.

Draco faisait courir ses lèvres le long de son membre, le parsemant de baisers, puis sortit la langue pour le caresser. Il s'amusait à souffler sur le gland, le voyant palpiter, pour lui, grâce à lui. Il mordilla la veine au dessous, tirant des gémissements au brun, puis revenait câliner cette partie de ses lèvres pour se faire pardonner. Il finit par prendre le membre entièrement en bouche et le fit glisser entre ses lèvres jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Le Gryffondor se crispa sous la forte montée de plaisir, mais Draco ne s'en tint pas là, il fit des allers retours dessus, resserrant de plus en plus ses lèvres, et accélérant le rythme, jusqu'à ce que le brun se réponde dans sa bouche. Il avala la semence de son amour, et continua de cajoler le membre, toujours dur, mais plus doucement, laissant le brun se reprendre.

Harry avait, et de loin, apprécié la gâterie amoureuse de son compagnon. Il avait encore chaud, et le sort le maintenant dans un état d'excitation sexuelle le laissait encore insatisfait. Draco l'avait voulu ainsi, afin qu'il puisse profiter de son corps un certain nombre de fois. D'ailleurs il le sentit venir s'allonger à ses cotés, et le prendre dans ses bras, lui embrassant un épaule, puis le cou, le lobe de l'oreille, la joue, et enfin, la bouche.

Il sentit le blond se reculer, cessant le baiser, et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, lorsque la main de Draco se glissa sur sa joue, lui faisant fermer les yeux sous la caresse. Il prit un instant pour regarder les émeraudes noyées du brun, et lui caressa la joue du doigt.

« - Magnifique...

- Mmm ?

- Tu es magnifique Harry. »

Le mot lui était parvenu comme chuchoté. Intrigué, il ouvrit ses émeraudes pour les plonger dans les prunelles orage. Il y avait tant d'amour et d'admiration dans le regard qu'il en fut soufflé. Son cœur s'emballa. il eut un frisson, que Draco interpréta comme étant du au froid. Il se rapprocha de lui, collant son corps comme le sien, lui communiquant sa chaleur. Noyé dans les sensations que déclenchaient le parfum de la peau blanche, Harry releva la tête pour respirer davantage dans le cou tentateur. Il sortit un bout de langue rose, qu'il fit courir sur la jugulaire offerte.

Un soupir lui parvint. Harry sentit aussi les mains sur son dos remuer. Doucement, elles commencèrent à voyager sur la peau pain d'épice. Explorant les creux et reliefs. Il leva ses mains pour les placer de part et d'autre du cou face à lui et posa sa bouche sous menton. Il descendit lentement, semant des baisers et des suçons sur son chemin, explorant une clavicule, une épaule, puis l'autre.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules et poussa légèrement, de manière à allonger le jeune Veela sur le dos. Il s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin, attrapa la couette duveteuse derrière lui, et la rabattit sur eux en même temps qu'il se penchait pour venir reposer sur le torse d'opale. Draco ceintura ses hanches de son bras droit, l'autre en travers du dos de Harry. La main gauche, dans la chevelure brune emmêlée, à la base de la nuque, l'approcha de lui afin d'embrasser les lèvres rendues rouges sous les assauts précédents.

Leurs langues entamèrent un doux ballet, rythmé de soupirs et gémissements. Le frottement des draps contre leurs peaux rendue sensible suite à tant d'activité, ne fit qu'accroître leur plaisir. Harry ondula du bassin, caressant de ses fesses le membre du blond. L'éveillant. Draco grogna dans sa bouche, ne voulant rien lui cacher de ce son compagnon provoquait. Il répondit à ses mouvements de bassin. Allant à sa rencontre, le positionnant plus efficacement, la verge contre son intimité. Ils se remirent à onduler. Cette fois, le mouvement et les frottements accrurent leur désir. Harry frissonna, s'accrochant aux épaules blanches. Draco le serra davantage, descendant la main droite sur les fesses du Gryffondor pour bien soumettre son amant au plaisir.

Après quelques instants de ce traitement, qui faillit conduire le jeune brun à la jouissance, il inversa les positions, s'installa entre les jambes ouvertes. Et comme s'il n'arrivait pas à le lâcher, il avait les bras, un sous sa taille, un soutenant la tête brune. Il riva son regard au sien, prit la mimique d'un chat devant un bol de lait, miaula, et se lécha les babines. La jeune Gryffondor éclata de rire devant les singeries du Serpentard. Une minute plus tard, toujours souriant, il entoura le torse blanc de ses bras, caressant le dos musclé, explorant les déliés, tout en jetant un regard malicieux, au jeune homme, zozotant exagérément

« - Au zecooooouuuuuuuuurs, le Gros minet va me manzer ! »

Jouant le jeu, Draco prit un air prédateur, et déclama dans une voix machiavélique :

« - Je vais te manger petit bout par petit bout, te chatouiller sous les pieds et te croquer les oreilles !

Harry n'en put plus et éclata encore plus franchement de rire, entrainant son compagnon avec lui. Ils rirent bien cinq minutes ainsi, et une fois repris, se noyèrent dans les yeux de l'autre.

« - Non seulement tu es magnifique, absolument sexy, courageux, et généreux, mais en plus je constate qu'on partage le même humour... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un plein de surprises. Et j'aime ce que je découvre. Il m'aura fallut longtemps pour enfin te voir ainsi...

- Draco... Je crois que le plus aveugle d'entre nous, c'est moi. J'ai mis plus de temps que toi. Mais maintenant, je sais que je t'aime. Vraiment. Je ne veux pas que tu en doutes. Jamais. »

Il tourna la tête sur le coté, pour embrasser le poignet du blond, plus exactement, la marque Vélane, preuve de leur union. L'Ourouboros n'avait jamais été si visible, si marqué, et si vibrant de magie. Draco le regarda faire, ému, et reconnaissant.

« - Draco, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Les pommettes rouges du Gryffondor firent sourire le blond, il le trouvait adorable.

« - Tout ce que tu voudra mon cœur, dis moi. »

Harry releva la tête et attrapa la bouche du jeune blond. Il chuchota contre les lèvres :

« - Je veux que mon Veela me fasse voir des étoiles... »

Le Serpentard ne put que gémir devant l'appel à la luxure qu'était Harry. Les yeux mi-clos, le souffle contre ses lèvres, son corps chaud palpitant sous le sien, la torse doux et chaud pressé contre lui. Qui était-il pour lui refuser d'accéder à sa demande ?

Harry replia ses jambes, en relevant légèrement le bassin. Le blond l'embrassa, venant à sa rencontre, et le pénétrant en douceur, et avec langueur. Le Gryffondor soupira d'aise dans sa bouche.

Draco resserra son étreinte, commençant de lentes allées et venues, savourant le plaisir doux, partagé, et amoureux. Harry enroula ses jambes autour du blond. Submergé par la douceur, l'amour, la chaleur de cette étreinte. Il avait la nette impression que Draco n'avait jamais accordé un tel acte, d'être la seule personne à en avoir bénéficié. Ce sentiment accrut son plaisir. Ils ne baisaient pas. Il lui faisait l'amour. Harry sentit la jouissance le traverser après cette réalisation. Mais ils n'avaient pas fini.

Draco l'avait sentit se répandre contre son ventre à un moment. Un sourire doux avait étiré ses lèvres. Il souleva un peu son bras droit, le faisant se cambrer. Appuyé sur son coude gauche, il lui caressa la nuque de la main gauche. Il cessa le baiser, regardant le plaisir s'afficher sur le visage du Gryffondor.

Tout en continuant ses allées et venues, ses caresses, il le vit ouvrir ses yeux sur des pupilles embuées. Des larmes. Mais le sourire radieux et serein qu'il affichait vint à bout de son inquiétude. Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait. Le brun répondit avec ferveur qu'il l'aimait aussi. Accrochant davantage ses épaules, il s'approcha encore de lui, comme si il voulait se fondre avec lui.

Harry embrassa les lèvres de son amant, par à coups, les larmes roulant librement sur ses tempes. L'orgasme les faucha encore, les surprenant par sa puissance. Les laissant haletant, Harry, évanoui, Draco pas bien loin. Il eut juste le temps de se dégager de son amant, le reprendre dans ses bras, plonger son nez dans son cou et les recouvrir avant de sombrer, lui aussi, dans l'inconscience.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Sirius avait bien entendu la jeune Médicomage informer le reste du manoir que le jeune couple s'était enfin réveillé et qu'il fallait les laisser seuls, pour récupérer. Mais c'était de son filleul dont on parlait, et foi de Maraudeur, ce n'est pas une sage recommandation qui allait le stopper. D'ailleurs, qui a dit que les Gryffondors étaient sages ?

Il attendit que tout le monde se soit dispersé pour prendre la direction des couloirs, faisant semblant de retourner dans ses quartiers, et une fois seul, il bifurqua à une intersection, et prit le chemin de la chambre que Harry partageait avec son petit cousin.

Il n'avait pas vu l'ombre qui le suivait discrètement, et toujours souriant d'avoir bafoué un interdit, il entra sans frapper dans la chambre occupée par deux jeune dormeurs. Les draps froissés, l'odeur de sexe dont la chambre était imprégnée, ajoutée à celle de la lotion aphrodisiaque ne lui laissa aucun doute sur ce qui venait de se produire.

Ses joues devinrent écarlate de gène, et il franchit la porte en sens inverse, la refermant derrière lui, et s'appuyant contre pour souffler. Il avait fermé les yeux, mais ne comprit pas la présence de souliers noirs dans son champs de vision lorsqu'il les ouvrit. Il remonta doucement les jambes musclées et longues, remarqua un entrejambe particulièrement appétissant, des hanches fines, un torse enveloppé dans une tunique noire, et c'est en arrivant au menton blanc que quelque chose dans son esprit tira la sonnette d'alarme.

« - Puisque apparemment tu n'as rien apprit depuis Poudlard, laisses donc un professeur de faire la leçon.

- La... Leçon ?

- Oh oui... La leçon. Et crois moi, je vais m'efforcer de t'apprendre quelques règles de savoir-vivre, de respect, et de respiration...

- De respiration ? Mais qu'est ce que tu me chantes Severus ? »

Le potioniste s'approcha de lui, plaqua ses mains contre le bois de la porte, de chaque coté du dernier des Black, et vint souffler à son oreille.

« - La respiration, tu sais entre deux cris que je te ferais pousser. Tu vas voir, je vais tenir ma promesse, et pour demain, ne prévois rien, te lever du lit va te demander un certain gros effort... »

L'ancien Gryffondor avait viré à l'écarlate. Il avait le souffle coupé par l'audace de son ancienne Némésis. Ses idées étaient embrouillées et il était partagé entre lui coller son poing en pleine figure, purement par réflexe, ou lui sauter dessus pour qu'il lui prouve ses dires. Mais le Directeur de Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps de réflexion et prit le bras d'un Sirius bafouillant et s'essoufflant, pour le trainer derrière lui, direction sa chambre qui verrouilla d'un puissant sort...

À suivre...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Comme vous pouvez toutes et tous le voir, j'ai mis la triple dose de lemons ! Mais, hé, je vous ai demandé votre avis, et j'ai eu quasiment un 99% de réponses demandant trois lemons, différents certes, mais trois tout de même !

J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous y trouvera son compte, et que je vous ai donné un bon coup de chaud. J'ai fait exprès d'aller graduellement dans le niveau de chaleur, on commence soft, et on termine hot ! Doudou a beaucoup contribué de sa personne pour m'inspirer, et vous devez l'en remercier car il n'a pas ménagé ses efforts ! De plus, la chatonne est en pleine période de chaleur, alors je vous dis pas l'ambiance à la maison, c'est totalement dingue !

Sur ce, à plus, chers lecteurs, du moins, au prochain chapitre, en espérant que vous m'inonderez encore de reviews aussi chaleureuses ! Faut dire qu'avec tous les magnifiques compliments que j'ai reçu en quelques jours, entre la tête qui gonfle et les chevilles qui enflent, je vais bientôt plus pouvoir passer les portes moi ! XD !

Zoux' ! Fleurdorient.


	18. Chapter 18

**Toi mon garde-fou**

*

*

*

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier Vince (alias Havirnyrce Vince) pour m'avoir suggéré de donner un rôle plus important à Sly. En effet, les quatre chapitres suivant me posaient problème, et son idée a fait tilt dans ma caboche. J'ai donc procédé au remaniement de quatre chapitres en même temps, intégrant le serpent à un plan que vous découvrirez dans votre lecture. _

_Comme quoi, quand je vous dis que vos suggestions sont écoutées et parfois même utilisées pour améliorer une histoire, ben c'était pas des blagues ! Alors on remercie tous Vince, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

_**RAR :**_

Gladys Evans : Merci pour avoir apprécié ! Je me suis bien arraché les cheveux dessus, mais je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Le chapitre entier constituait un lemon donc je n'ai pas vraiment compté le nombre.

Dame Lilium : Pitié, ne te mets pas en apnée ! Regarde, j'ai fait vite pour publier ce nouveau chapitre ! Ne me fais pas de telles frayeurs, mon petit cœur fragile ne le supporterait pas ! Mdr ! Bon j'arrête le mode mélo, et passe maintenant en mode pervers pour ce qui suit. J'ai effectivement fait exprès de couper le chapitre à ce moment là. Le lemon Severus/Sirius fera l'objet d'un flash back honteusement torride, dans une discussion mortellement sérieuse, rendant notre ex-Gryffondor assez mal à l'aise, et notre potioniste d'humeur sadique et joueuse... Je te laisse sur ta faim exprès, car moi-même je suis une sadique qui s'assume ! Lol !

Fantasyswan : Merci pour review plus qu'enthousiaste ! J'ai en effet la fin de la fanfiction en tête, et même, bien écrite dans mon ordi ! Et non, on pirate pas svp, de toute façon, je m'y connais un peu dans le domaine, et je peux vous assurer que vous ne le trouverez pas ! Hi hi hi ! Sinon, il est néanmoins vrai que je m'inspire de vos remarques pour remanier et modifier des passages, ce qui a été le cas avec l'idée de Vince, comme je le décris plus haut, et qui m'a tellement motivée que j'ai modifié pas moins de quatre chapitres pour cela. Donc si toi aussi tu as des suggestions, n'hésites pas, elles pourront donner des résultats intéressants !

Virginie : Entièrement ravie de t'avoir fait prendre ton pied devant ton ordi ma grande ! J'espère que cela a été aussi bon pour toi quand tu l'a lu, que pour moi quand je l'ai écrit ! Mdr ! Tu vois, le conseil de la serviette pour le clavier, ça peut être utile ! Je te laisse te remettre un peu, car dans peu de temps, je remets ceci avec un autre chapitre chaud, mais je te laisse la surprise, tu le découvrira en temps utiles.

Vince : Voilà ce que donnent les idées intéressantes, et je dois te remercier pour cette idée géniale ! Je n'avais pas bien l'utilité de savoir que pendant que tu applaudissais d'une main, l'autre était occupée à... Taper sur ton clavier !!! Mdr !! Me faire payer ? !! Nan, je refuse, c'est du gratuit et c'est cadeau ! On ne devrait pas avoir à payer pour se faire du bien, alors... De plus, ce serait bien présomptueux de demander cela, je ne pense pas que mon travail d'amateur le vaudrait. D'ailleurs, si tu continue à m'affubler de compliments tels que 'Déesse de générosité', je vais vraiment plus pouvoir passer les portes chez moi ! Laisse moi te dire une chose, tu es un fan absolument adorable ! C'est déjà chose rare d'en avoir des masculins, mais aussi chaleureux, cela relève du miracle. Alors je te remercie doublement pour ton intérêt pour ma fic, et tes reviews me font extrêmement plaisir !!!!!!! Au fait, j'ai déjà posé les bases de l'O.S. que je te pondrais. Juste une chose, tu vas adorer !!!!

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ » « õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

_Paroles entre {} : Fourchelang._

_**Chapitre 15 : Le plan.**_

5971 mots

Dans la chambre, le soleil laissait ses rayons traverser les rideaux et éclairer le lit, où deux corps nus, enlacés, reposaient après avoir vécu une folle étreinte.

L'un des deux, blond, avait basculé durant leur sommeil sur le corps caramel de son compagnon, et la tête enfouie dans son cou, l'enlaçait d'un bras possessif, une jambe passée entre celles du brun. Les paupières opalines s'ouvrirent sur des prunelles argent, durant quelques secondes, puis se refermèrent, leur possesseur souriant d'un air ravi.

Il les rouvrit une seconde fois, et le temps de faire le point sur sa vision, il aperçut un morceau de parchemin sur l'oreiller de l'autre coté de la tête brune. Il étira le bras, et le saisit pour le lire.

_Draco,_

_J'aurais des choses à vous dire à toi et ton compagnon. Passez me voir avant le déjeuner, afin que nous puissions en discuter. Sahriz sera avec moi à vous attendre, alors laissez tomber vos projets de grasse matinée._

_Juste une chose, ne parler de cet entretien à personne, cela doit rester pour l'instant entre nous. Venez seuls, le mot de passe de mes appartements, est ton lien avec Poudlard._

_Cordialement, Severus._

_P.-.s : Brûles ce mot après l'avoir lu._

Après cette lecture intrigante, il reposa le mot sur la table de nuit près de lui, et revint dans sa position initiale, se sentant presque coupable de réveiller son amant, dont la nuit avait été plus que courte.

Draco huma longuement l'odeur du Gryffondor, cette senteur boisée, encore présente sur lui, le rendait tout bonnement irrésistible. Il déposa un baiser sous l'oreille devant lui. Puis un autre. Encore un autre. Le brun gémit un peu dans son sommeil et se tortilla quelque peu, tirant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres roses du Veela.

Pas découragé à réveiller son amant, Draco s'enhardit, et fit courir ses paumes le long des flancs de Harry. Le brun voulut changer de position afin d'échapper aux chatouilles bien embêtantes, mais fut gêné dans ses mouvements par un perfide Serpentard. Il grogna un peu, et ouvrit finalement les yeux.

« - Draco... S'il te plait. Je suis épuisé... En plus c'est de ta faute, tu pourrais pas me laisser dormir un peu ?

- Je voudrais bien mon cœur, mais nous devons aller voir Severus. Il a du passer pendant qu'on dormait. Il nous a laissé un mot pour nous dire d'aller le voir rapidement avant le déjeuner. Je pense que c'est important, sinon il n'aurait pas précisé de venir seuls, sans en aviser qui que ce soit.

- Mmm... Encore quelques minutes... Tu veux bien ?

- Je suis désolé, mais il est déjà plus de onze heures, et nous avons juste le temps de prendre une douche avant d'y aller.

- Mmm... Tu peux pas y aller seul, et me raconter après ? »

Draco rit des paroles du brun, qui les yeux toujours fermés, murmurait dans son demi-sommeil, en étirant le bras, tâtant près de lui, pour chercher le bord de la couette afin de la remonter sur lui. Il attrapa le bras caramel, et l'attira à lui, le posant sur son propre flanc, et le gardant à cette place d'une main ferme.

« - Regretterais-tu mon cœur ? Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas entendu tes 'arrêtes, je veux dormir' durant nos activités. En revanche, j'ai très bien saisi tes 'Encore'. Je me rappelle aussi t'avoir vaguement entendu parler de vouloir voir des... 'Étoiles'... »

Les joues du Gryffondor rougirent à ces souvenirs. Il s'était visiblement dévergondé sous les effets conjugués du Serpentard et de sa fameuse potion. Vaincu, il décida de se lever, mais imposa à son Veela un peu trop souriant de prendre soin de lui sous la douche, quitte à l'y porter carrément dans la baignoire et d'opter pour un bain, car son arrière-train, encore sensible, rendait sa démarche incertaine et la position debout instable. Le bain chaud permettrait de détendre tous ses muscles durement éprouvés.

« - Me voilà transformé en preux chevalier Gryffondor ! Ma parole, par Morgane ! Allez, dans mes bras princesse ! »

Il s'était levé et, debout près du lit, s'était retourné vers on compagnon affaibli temporairement, pour lui tendre les bras, et fut récompensé... Par un oreiller en pleine figure ! Décidément, il ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie de lui faire payer sa facétie, et attrapa le brun fuyant et riant, pour ensuite le faire basculer sur son épaule droite, façon sac à patates. Harry était rouge à force de rire, pas vexé, il l'avait un peu cherché tout de même.

L'étrange couple pénétra ainsi la salle de bain, et une fois la baignoire remplie, s'y laissèrent glisser. Toutefois, ce fut le blond qui lava doucement son compagnon, il lui devait bien cela. La peau caramel était parsemée de marques rouges, de suçons et autres joyeusetés. Autant de preuves de leurs précédents actes.

Lui n'était pas en reste, ses épaules et son dos présentaient de belles griffures. Cependant, ce fut la première fois pour lui, qu'il adorait de telles marques sur lui. Elles avaient été faites pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à Harry. Cela lui suffit amplement à les trouver belles et non dégradantes.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

« - Vous m'avez l'air bien fatigué Severus. C'est la quatrième fois que je vous vois réprimer un bâillement. Avez vous quelques difficultés avec votre sommeil ? »

La vampire était assise dans un fauteuil, une tasse de thé dans les mains, le regard tourné vers l'homme en noir qui était debout, à quelques mètres d'elle. Et qui visiblement semblait épuisé.

« - Je vous rassure, Milady, mon sommeil se porte bien. J'ai seulement eu quelques tâches à effectuer, qui ne pouvaient attendre, avant de m'endormir assez tard, ou tôt ce matin. Mais je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

- Vous savez Severus, vous pouvez vous permettre d'être sarcastique et cynique avec moi. Ne changez pas vos habitudes devant mon rang. J'apprécie votre esprit vif, durant mon existence, je n'ai eu que très peu l'occasion de voir des personnes jouant autant des mots, des idées. Beaucoup manquent de répartie, et le reste du monde constitue un réel ennui. Jusqu'à présent, seule Juliette se distinguait des autres. Mais depuis que je nous nous sommes tous rencontrés à Poudlard, j'ai eu plaisir à découvrir chacun de vous. Ne troquez pas votre langue de vipère contre un langue de bois en ma présence. Je suis jalouse des joutes verbales dont vous faites profiter votre filleul ainsi que d'autres. »

Severus leva la tête, et regarda d'un œil circonspect la vampire qui le dévisageait avec sourire.

« - Dans ce cas, Sahriz, me permettez vous une question ?

- Bien sûr !

- Votre jeune amie et vous avez interdit à tous, lors de la réunion d'hier soir, l'accès à la galerie menant aux appartements de Draco et Harry. Vous avez même mentionné une barrière édifiée par votre jeune calice afin de préserver leur repos. Seulement, j'ai pu constater que cette barrière, nous a permis le passage à Black et moi. Y aurait il eu une faille ?

- Je vous rassures, aucune faille n'est à signaler. Seulement, la barrière ne fonctionnait pas sur vous deux justement, car vos appartements se trouvent être dans la galerie adjacente, et cela aurait présenté une difficulté à arriver sur les lieux en cas de problème. Mais dites moi, y a t'il eu justement un problème ?

- Non, aucun. Seulement, ce stupide Gryffondor curieux s'est précipité pour s'enquérir de l'état de son filleul. Disons que j'avais senti son excitation à braver l'interdiction. Il en a toujours été de même à Poudlard. Déjà à l'époque, lui et ses camarades aimaient défier l'autorité ainsi que violer les règlements. Je l'ai tout simplement suivi afin de m'assurer qu'il n'importunerait pas nos deux convalescents.

- Oh Severus, je pense qu'ils ne sont plus vraiment convalescents justement. Je pense même qu'ils se sont autorisé une activité, longue et répétée, durant cette nuit, qui n'avait rien à voir avec un sommeil réparateur... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

- Je pense avoir saisi, en effet.

- Mais figurez vous mon cher, qu'après que le sommeil semblait les avoir gagnés, l'activité reprenait dans une toute autre chambre. Toute cette magie sexuelle a affecté le sceau du domaine, et j'ai du me déplacer près de la porte de la chambre incriminée pour y lancer un sort permettant de libérer la magie plus calmement. Étonnant, non ? »

Severus eut un temps d'arrêt. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, il se détourna vers la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, tentant de reprendre contenance en amenant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« - Surtout que l'occupant de cette chambre avait pensé à lancer un sort de verrou sur la porte, mais avait apparemment oublié d'y ajouter un sort de silence... »

Épouvanté, le potioniste avala de travers sa gorgée, et la vampire vint, riant sous cape, lui lancer un 'Respiro' afin de lui dégager les voies respiratoires.

« - Le destin me sépare d'un Albus exaspérant pour me mettre sur votre route. Décidément, je tombe de Charybde en Scylla ! Allez vous me proposer un bonbon au citron maintenant ?

- Non, loin de là mes intentions. Je tiens tout de même à vous dire que ceci restera entre nous. Juliette, à qui je dis toujours tout, l'ignore. Il n'est pas dans mes projets de changer cet état de fait. Je me réjouis simplement de voir que Sirius et vous avez trouvé un terrain d'entente visiblement profitable à vous deux.

- Il est encore trop tôt pour en parler.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Laissons l'avenir nous dire ce qu'il en est.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

« - _Le mot de passe de mes appartements est ton lien avec Poudlard_... Qu'a t'il bien voulu dire par là ?

- Harry... Je ne peux pas croire que toi, ami d'une fille qui a pour livre de chevet 'L'Histoire de Poudlard', puisse ignorer la réponse à cela !

- Attends ! Tu imagines le nombres de choses qu'elle me sort à longueur de journées et qui sont tirées de ce fichu bouquin ? Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas tout retenir non plus !

- Calmes toi mon cœur. Je vais te donner des indices. Tout d'abord, quel est mon prénom ?

- Draco.

- Bien, maintenant, dis moi sa signification.

- Il me semble que c'est en lien avec le dragon.

- Encore bon. Maintenant, ne connais tu pas réellement un lien entre un dragon et Poudlard ?

- Dragon... Poudlard... Ah ! La devise !

- Parfait ! Tu vois que tu le savais, il te fallait juste y réfléchir quelques instants. Quelque fois, te poser pour réfléchir et considérer un problème autrement te permets d'y trouver la solution. Mais tu manques de patience, et préfères de précipiter tête baissée, quitte à te tromper, que de réfléchir et d'envisager toutes les possibilités avant d'agir.

- Oui, ben quand tu auras fini de te moquer de moi, on pourra y aller. »

Harry avait marmonné la dernière phrase d'un air boudeur, et le Serpentard le prit dans ses bras, le trouvant vraiment adorable.

- J'arrête. Viens mon cœur, allons y, Severus doit nous attendre. Tu prononces la formule ?

- D'accord. _Drago Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant le passage au couple, dont le blond avait volé un baiser au brun juste avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, le laissant ruminer contre 'un blond qui ne perdrait rien pour attendre'.

Draco alla saluer son parrain ainsi que l'hôtesse de ces lieux. Harry vint sur ses talons en faire de même. Tous s'installèrent autour de la table basse, chacun dans un fauteuil, et après un rapide point sur le rétablissement des deux plus jeunes, Severus entra dans le vif du sujet.

« - Draco et Harry, je vous ai demandé de venir afin d'étudier un plan de bataille. Harry, ne le sait peut être pas encore, mais la cérémonie visant à extraire l'Horcruxe va le laisser vulnérable en force magique, mais aussi en force psychique. La séparation de l'âme de Voldemort et de la tienne va causer un chamboulement de tes pensées et souvenirs. Ce sera Draco qui aura la tâche de tout réorganiser dans ton esprit. Par Légilimencie. D'après nos recherches, tu pourras conserver les aptitudes gagnées par l'hébergement de cet Horcruxe. La capacité à parler le Fourchelang par exemple.

- Je vois, donc même si le morceau d'âme de Tom n'est plus, ce que j'en ai acquis restera. Mais comment Draco va pouvoir restaurer une capacité comme le Fourchelang ? Je veux dire, il ne le parle pas, comment pourra t'il le 'remettre en place' ?

- Mon cœur, il me suffira de récolté tout ce qui dans ton esprit tournera autour du Fourchelang, et ainsi assembler les pièces, un peu comme un puzzle si tu veux.

- Ça me paraît sensé.

- Non seulement c'est sensé, mais cela deviendra vital.

- Je ne vous comprends pas Severus.

- Harry, gardes à l'esprit que ce que nous allons vous révéler maintenant n'est qu'une ébauche de plan. Une théorie en quelque sorte. Je n'ai jamais pu le tester, et le risque reste énormément élevé.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous l'exposer alors ?

- En fait, je crois que la solution pourrait venir de toi. D'une aptitude que tu es désormais le seul à posséder.

- Le Fourchelang ? Mais parrain, c'est pour cela que tu veux que je restaure cette capacité en priorité ?

- Oui. Sahriz, je vais placer des sorts d'intimité tout autour de la pièce, ensuite vous leur expliquerez le plan avec votre calice. Je vais de mon coté vérifier mes notes de l'époque que Minerva devrait avoir rapporté ce matin. Donnez moi une dizaine de minutes, et commencez les explications dès que je serais sorti, et que votre calice sera entrée.

- Très bien. Je m'en remets à vous. Juliette vient d'arriver dans le couloir, elle sera devant la porte à attendre que vous lui indiquiez de rentrer. Elle a été mise au courant du secret absolu autour de cette entreprise.

- Je vous en remercie. »

Severus se leva et sortit sa baguette. Il commença à marmonner divers sorts, dont plus de la moitié relevaient de la magie noire. Les sorts commencèrent à fuser autour d'eux. Un épais brouillard gris vint se coller aux murs, les isolant totalement des bruits extérieurs, mais empêchant aussi leur voix de parvenir au dehors de la salle. Harry reconnu l'Assurdiato, qu'il avait découvert durant sa sixième année, dans les incantations du potioniste.

Au terme d'un certain temps, Severus se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, laissa passer la jeune femme qui entrait, et sortit, lançant un dernier sort sur la paroi de bois. Juliette s'avança vers eux, souriante comme toujours, mais silencieuse. Elle était accompagnée de Sly, qui était entouré autour de son poignet. Elle vint s'asseoir à la place laissée vacante par l'homme en noir, et se tourna vers la vampire.

Tous patientèrent, guettant la réaction de Sahriz, qui avait le regard tourné vers la pendule. Dès que le temps demandé fut écoulé, elle prit une longue inspiration et reporta son attention vers les trois autres personnes.

« - Harry, comme Severus l'a justement fait remarqué, il s'agit encore d'une théorie, le succès n'est pas garanti, mais du moins, on a de fortes chances d'y parvenir. Les précautions prises pour garder ceci secret peuvent paraître excessives, mais nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de voir tout ceci dévoilé à l'ennemi sous l'effet du Véritasérum, ou pire, d'un Impérium.

- En effet, l'ordre du phénix avait rencontré ces difficultés durant la guerre contre Voldemort.

- Tout à fait Draco. D'après les information que Juliette continue de recueillir par le biais de ses insectes restés au manoir Malfoy, Lucius a pris la liberté de placer quelques personnes sous Impérium récemment afin de glaner des renseignements sur ton actuelle position Harry. Mais rassures toi, il n'est pas près de venir.

- Merci Juliette pour ton aide. Avec tes insectes, plus besoin de mettre en danger la vie de personnes en tant qu'espions. Draco et Severus ont du frôler la mort à plusieurs reprises durant cette période.

- Mais je t'en prie.

- Tout ceci pour justifier ses mesures extrêmes de sécurité. Maintenant que le temps est largement écoulé cette fois ci, passons aux choses sérieuses. Harry, nous ne savons pas quand et sous quelle forme le poison créé par Severus te sera inoculé. On ne peux pas prendre le risque de ne pas envisager la possibilité que tu y échappe à la suite d'un simple effort de surveillance. Tout d'abord car je pense que tu aurais vite assez d'avoir en permanence une personne épiant tes faits et gestes, mais aussi, car Lucius pourrait le faire au moment même de la bataille. Severus va travailler sur un antidote, mais de son propre avis, cela pourrait prendre des mois. Je ne te cache pas que nous ne disposons pas d'un délai aussi long.

Cependant, il faut savoir que la potion sert de support à la malédiction qui doit être lancée par incantation. C'est à ce moment précis, entre l'administration du poison et la déclamation de l'incantation qu'il nous faudra agir.

Severus m'a précisé qu'il avait voulu apporter une caractéristique unique à cette potion. Celle de se propager à une autre cible, par biais d'injection sanguine du premier sujet infecté. En résumé, dès que la potion t'es administré, tu dois injecter de ton sang dans le corps de Lucius, pour porter la malédiction sur lui. Mais si il arrive à prononcer l'incantation avant que tu fasse ceci, tu perds tes chances, et la vie par la même occasion. »

La dernière phrase avait plongé les deux jeunes hommes dans une réflexion horrifiée. Draco avait saisi la main de son compagnon, et la serrait. Il refusait d'envisager la possibilité d'être privé de son compagnon. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine. Il sentait son sang battre au niveau de ses tempes.

Harry se tourna vers lui et glissa son autre main sur sa joue, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« - Draco, cela n'arrivera pas. Ils ont un plan, et je leur fais confiance. Aies confiance toi aussi. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? »

Le blond leva sur lui un regard désespéré. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre. Non, pas maintenant que tout s'arrangeait entre eux. Pas maintenant qu'il avait l'amour de Harry. Mais les émeraudes brillaient de force et de confiance. Draco se laissa gagner par cette assurance. Il ferma les yeux, et sentit des lèvres se presser contre son front. Harry s'était levé de son fauteuil pour se rapprocher de lui, et vint l'enserrer dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Au terme de quelques minutes, que les deux jeunes femmes ne cherchèrent pas à écourter, il le sentit se détendre dans ses bras, et se dégagea doucement pour finalement s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Draco. Du regard, il demanda à Sahriz de poursuivre ses explications.

« - Tu auras deux moyens d'action. Le premier, dès que le poison te sera inoculé, il faudra faire la transmission. Pour cela, tu t'aidera de Sly. Il faudra l'incorporer dans don corps, en contact direct avec ton sang, juste avant la bataille. Et le faire sortir une fois qu'il aura été lui même contaminé par la potion. Ainsi, les effets les plus néfastes seront stoppés sur toi. Tu feras juste un léger coma magique quelques heures plus tard, que Cyzia pourra stopper dès que tu lui seras ramené.

- Donc à ce moment là, ce sera Sly qui sera sous l'emprise du poison. Mais il ne craindra rien au moins ?

- Pas si il transmets à son tour. Mais le poison agira plus vite sur lui, du fait de son plus petit gabarit. Il perdra la vue rapidement. Tu devra donc le guider par les sifflements en Fourchelang, mais attention, sans en alerter Lucius. Il faut qu'il aille ensuite le mordre et tu prononceras l'incantation à ce moment là, ou Draco si tu ne le peux pas.

- Mais rien n'empêchera Lucius de prononcer la formule avant. Et qu'adviendra t'il de Sly, je refuse de le sacrifier ainsi ! Juliette, y aura t'il un moyen de le sauver ?

- Rassures toi. La cécité de Sly ne sera pas irréversible Harry. Tu te rappelles, j'ai invoqué Sly avec une vue parfaite. Il suffira de le faire repartir dans son monde, et de le ré-invoquer pour que sa vue revienne. Seules les blessures crées dans son monde d'origine pourront lui laisser des séquelles. Celles générées dans ce monde, seront comme effacées après un simple aller-retour chez lui. »

Harry fut soulagé d'apprendre que son familier ne souffrirait pas de séquelles de cette bataille.

« - D'accord, je veux bien dans ce cas, mais cela ne règle pas le cas de mon père.

- C'est là que je vais intervenir. Draco, je vais enseigner à Harry, ainsi qu'à toi, une formule vampirique servant à désintégrer les cordes vocales de son adversaires. La prononciation est ardue mais doit être rigoureusement respectée, sinon, les effets ne seront pas au rendez-vous. Ces muscles seront tout bonnement carbonisés, sans possibilité de les reconstituer avant un délai de vingt-quatre heures. Ce qui sera largement suffisant, car la transmission sera effectuée, ainsi que la formulation de l'incantation par toi ou Harry. Mais dans le doute où Harry ne pourra le faire, ce sera à toi de jeter ce sort sur Lucius.

- Effectivement, c'est ingénieux.

- Tu vois Draco, ils ont pensé à tout avant de nous en parler. Tout ira bien.

- Si tu le dis, mais promets moi de ne pas prendre de risque inutile. Bon sang, je ne peux pas croire que je puisse demander cela à un Gryffondor !

- Et c'est le Serpentard en mode Poufsouffle inquiet qui parle... »

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent de la scène comique. Le serpent vint glisser sur le sol, et ramper vers son maître qui le laissa remonter le long de sa jambe pour venir glisser sous son pull, à la recherche de sa chaleur corporelle. Remarquant les petites marques rouges dues au agissements de Draco cette nuit, il siffla des commentaires graveleux qui firent rougir le brun sous le regard étonné du Veela.

« - Qu'a t'il dit ?

- Je... Je te dirais plus tard... »

Draco, voyant l'embarras de son compagnon, laissa là le sujet, et posa quelques questions supplémentaires concernant le plan de bataille. Harry, une fois les idées redevenues claires, reprit part à la discussion, mémorisant les détails important pour la suite des évènements. Ils restèrent dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Severus revienne, annonçant que ses notes de l'époque confirmaient ses souvenirs et que le plan était maintenu tel quel.

Ils se levèrent tous ensuite pour aller rejoindre le reste de leur groupe, qui commençait à s'assoir dans la salle à manger, au moment où les elfes de maison déposaient des plats fumants, à l'odeur alléchante, sur la table.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, Harry remarqua l'absence de son parrain. Il fronça les sourcils et ce détail n'échappa pas au blond et à Severus.

« - Un problème mon cœur ?

- C'est bizarre, je ne vois pas Sirius. En plus, c'est d'autant plus étonnant que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mon réveil. D'habitude, il n'aurait pas attendu que je mette un orteil en dehors du lit, mais là, rien.

- C'est vrai. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Parrain ? As tu vu Sirius au petit déjeuner ce matin ? »

Le Maître des Potions était fier d'avoir pu garder son visage impassible, et répondit à son filleul.

« - Je l'ai vu ce matin, mais il était trop fatigué pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Je te rassures, c'est juste un gros rhume, il ira mieux demain.

- Oui, en effet. Je viens de charger un elfe de lui apporter un bon plateau repas, et je suis sûre, cher Severus, que vous veillerez à lui fournir les potions adéquates pour soulager... Son mal...

- Peste !

- Ahhh ! Je me pâme devant tant de flatterie ! »

La vampire qui s'était mêlée à la discussion le dépassa, un sourire vainqueur et amusé jouant sur ses lèvres rouges. Cependant, une main sur son bras l'arrêta dans son pas, et se tournant vers la gauche pour voir qui l'avait ralentie, elle vit Harry, un air soucieux sur le visage. Il attendit que tout le monde les dépassât pour s'adresser à elle.

« - Vous avez bien vite passé sur le sujet concernant l'intégration de Sly dans mon corps. Dois-je comprendre que c'est un sujet sur lequel vous avez eu peur de vous étendre devant Draco ?

- Je savais que tu étais perspicace, mais je pensais que ce détail te reviendrait plus tard. »

Elle prit le temps de vérifier que personne ne se trouvait trop proches d'eux pour les entendre, et baissa sa voix au maximum, afin de s'assurer que seul Harry, près d'elle, puisse l'entendre.

« - Cette opération sera douloureuse. Ton corps va considérer ton familier comme un corps étranger et va manifester tous les symptômes d'une infection sévère. Fièvre, nausées, courbatures, élancements musculaires, migraines, gonflement des ganglions et je ne te parles pas de la douleur lorsque le serpent va devoir créer un trou dans ta peau pour passer dans ton corps. On ne peut le faire passer par un de tes orifices naturels, il causerait trop de dommages aux organes croisés. La seule solution sera par la peau. Donc tu peux rajouter une blessure ouverte, qui en cas de réaction à une infection sévère, peut gangréner.

- Je vois. Merci de ne rien me cacher. Je sais que vous auriez attendu de me voir seul pour m'en parler rapidement. Mais je suis un Gryffondor. Donc curieux et impatient.

- Parfois, tu me fais vraiment penser à Juliette, mais avec des éclats de la sagesse de ta mère. Harry, qui es tu réellement ? »

Le jeune homme prit le temps de sourire, avant de répondre.

« - Quelqu'un d'inclassable ? »

Tous deux rirent de cette réflexion, et rejoignirent la table pour assister au repas.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Dans une chambre, une forme endormie remua sous les draps en entendant quelques coups frappés à la porte. L'homme marmonna de vagues jurons, et se contenta de changer de position. Du moins il tenta, avant que son postérieur ne le rappelle à l'ordre d'un élancement dans les reins. Haletant sous la douleur, il se recoucha sur le dos, n'ayant pas le choix. Par Godric ! Si il mettait la main sur cette chauve souris, il lui montrerait... Et bien justement, il lui montrerait quoi. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié. Même si ce fut un peu brutal au début, ce fut exquis ensuite.

Rien que de repenser à cette nuit colorèrent ses joues d'une teinte écarlate.

Le toc-toc régulier derrière la porte s'arrêta, et au moment où il entendit la poignée s'enclencher, il sut de suite, à la lenteur du geste, que c'était son tourmenteur nocturne qui allait rentrer. Il remonta le drap sur sa tête et fit semblant de dormir pour éviter de montrer sa gène à l'autre.

Severus pénétra dans la pièce, avisant le corps recouvert, et eut un rictus amusé. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, et déposa le plateau qu'il avait apporté sur la commode. Il alla vers son bureau, et vit le mot qu'il avait laissé le matin même à l'attention de Sirius. Rien n'avait bougé. Le 'malade' n'avait il pas pu se lever ? Il en fut d'autant plus amusé.

Il se retourna vers le lit, et s'y dirigea d'un pas conquérant. Il s'approcha de Sirius, et attrapa brutalement le drap, le jeta au loin, et pour faire taire le Gryffondor qui commençait à hurler d'indignation et d'incompréhension, plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, en enroulant ses bras autour du corps nu.

Ça, pour lui couper le sifflet, c'était réussi. Sirius se retrouva prisonnier d'un baiser absolument époustouflant, qui le laissa pantelant, et aussi inoffensif qu'une gelée dans les bras du Serpentard. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et son souffle rapide et irrégulier quand Severus le relâcha un peu.

Il laissa l'animagus retomber doucement sur le matelas, l'accompagnant de ses bras, et glissa un genou entre les jambes nues écartées. Il surplomba l'homme étrangement silencieux, choqué, et vint poser ses mains, bras tendus, l'une près de la tête échouée sur l'oreiller, l'autre près du flanc gauche qui frissonna à proximité.

« - C'est toujours quand tu ouvres la bouche, Black, que tu gâches tout. Ne peux tu pas trouver une autre occupation, plus intéressante, à cette bouche ? Si tu manques d'imagination, j'aurais toujours quelques suggestions à te soumettre... »

Un éclair de colère passa dans les prunelles gris foncées devant lui. Mais lui gardait son sourire amusé. Il l'avait à sa merci, et il avait pu se repaitre, enfin, de ce corps qui avait envahi ses rêves mouillés d'adolescent. Oh oui, cette nuit, il avait fait ployer ce corps sous le sien, et en avait tiré une jouissance immense. Il l'avait emmené avec lui gravir des cimes de plaisir et de volupté.

« - Tu ne me sembles pas convaincu... Peut être devrais-je te rafraîchir la mémoire en recommençant... »

Une rougeur intense vint teinter les joues et la gorge de son ancien ennemi personnel. Et il vit la tête de celui ci balloter de droite à gauche pour exprimer son refus. Mais les yeux comiquement agrandis, et l'expression choquée de son interlocuteur muet lui tirèrent une satisfaction sans borne.

« - Bon, je vois que nous venons de trouver un nouveau terrain d'entente, non ? »

Cette fois, un hochement plus que frénétique lui répondit.

« - J'aime mieux cela. Voici un plateau pour te rassasier. Je te laisses quelques instants pour manger, pendant ce temps, j'ai quelques notes à consulter. Je serais dans la bibliothèque. Mais dans une heure environ, je reviendrais, et je m'occuperais de ta toilette. »

Sirius eut une expression catastrophée à ces mots. Même si Severus en jubila, il le cacha bien, derrière son habituel rictus, et fit courir le bout d'un index de sous l'oreille gauche, au bas de la hanche de son partenaire, tout en lui murmurant les paroles suivantes.

« - Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, je dois cela à ton filleul, il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi. Je veillerais à bien te nettoyer, gentiment, et vérifier chaque centimètre carré de cette peau délicieuse. Qui sait, je découvrirais peut être quelque parcelle non marquée de mes mains ou de ma bouche. Je ne voudrais pas te négliger tu vois. »

Sirius gémit à l'écoute de la voix suave et des paroles plus que indécentes. Severus se releva doucement, et sur un dernier baiser sur les lèvres toujours muettes, vint poser le plateau sur le lit, à proximité du dernier des Black, puis sortit de la pièce, relâchant un petit rire en repensant au fait qu'il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de lui clouer le bec. Que de temps perdu, si il avait mis en place cette mesure plus tôt, il se serait épargné bien des tracas !

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

_**Nda** : Je voulais me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait attendre avant la parution des chapitres précédents, alors je me suis décidée à publier un chapitre supplémentaire cette semaine ! Afin de commencer une nouvelle semaine, bon pied, bon œil, et de bonne humeur !_

_J'espère que l'attention vous plaira _

_**'Zoux ! Fleurdorient** !_


	19. Chapter 19

**Toi mon garde-fou**

*

*

*

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

_**RAR :**_

Sanzo244 : Merci pour ta review ! Alors comme ça je suis "Mézante" ? Mais non, tu vois comme je suis gentille, d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, tu trouveras quelques flash-back très intéressants.

Caro06 : Merci ! Je suis ravie que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise ! J'espère que celui qui vient te contentera tout autant !

Cleo McPhee : Revoilà ma bien nommée ! Merci pour ton gentil petit mot ! Vivement la suite ? Au plaisir de me relire prochainement ? Mais pas plus tard que maintenant !

Vince : Bon ben je crois qu'on va être deux à prendre des forfaits d'agrandissement d'entrées (questions de têtes trop grosses je crois !) La guimauve, c'est bien aussi, pas de refus ! Je suis ravie que tu apprécie les changements apportés à ce chapitre. Cette idée est la tienne et ton point de vue me rassure quant à son bon emploi. Je sais, j'ai posté rapidement, mais voici un nouveau chapitre. Je te laisse le plaisir de le lire ! Moi, je vais tenter de trouver quelques minutes pour me plonger dans ta fic, le roi lear. J'ai commencé le premier chapitre avant d'être interrompu, mais je te laisserais une review à chaque chapitre, pour te faire connaitre mes impressions !

Fantasyswan : Décidément, comme j'adore te surprendre, voici encore un nouveau chapitre, plus tôt que prévu ! Je suis ravie que ma façon de voir ton couple préféré te plaise, et j'espère que cela continuera d'être le cas ! Je pense que l'amitié autour de Harry est importante. Les personnes qui lui sont proches lui servent de pilier. Pas dans le sens négatif, on dit toujours que derrière chaque homme fort, se cache une femme forte. Mais on oublie trop facilement les amis. On avance et grandit avec eux, ils ont forcément un impact fort dans notre vie, et ici, dans le destin de Harry. Je pensais beaucoup comme toi avant, je me pensais incapable d'écrire les scènes que je me faisait de Harry et Draco, mais je les ai écrites sous forme de petits textes que je complétais doucement, et c'est ainsi qu'est né cette fic. Je te rappelle qu'elle a mis deux ans avant d'avoir suffisamment de consistance pour être publiée. Et j'ai bénéficié de conseils, Cyzia et L'ange rouge m'ont énormément aidé avec leurs avis. Ce sont ces deux personnes qui m'ont poussé à donner sa chance à mon histoire, donc si tu veux, je peux à mon tour jouer leur rôle auprès de toi. Quelque fois, il faut juste oser faire le premier pas, ou ici, écrire la première ligne...

Dame Lilium : J'imagine trop la scène au ciné ! Mdr ! Je te remercie pour avoir apprécié et le chapitre, et la rapidité de son postage ! En voilà un nouveau encore rapidement, car je vais bientôt déménager et je ne pourrais pas garantir le postage durant la période de transfert de connexion. Mais il y a de fortes chances que dès mon retour sur , j'en poste deux pour me rattraper ! En attendant, bonne lecture !

Virginie : Ravie de pouvoir te détendre après une journée de droit ! La relation entre Severus et sirius va effectivement être approfondie mais pas maintenant. Mais je conserve ce coté drôle, car j'adore personnellement le personnage de Severus, du moins son esprit retors ! Puisque tu aimes cette histoire, en voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Sahada : Deux reviews ! Alors double Merci ! Idées que tu donnes sont très bonne ma chère, que dirais tu si j'ajoutais à l'histoire un lemon justement basé sur ce que tu as hâte de voir ? J'ai déjà des images en tête, ne reste qu'à les taper, je pense cela faisable, et toi ?

Alfgard : Ah toi aussi tu le trouve bien le Severus Dominateur et Chaud, ça tombe bien on a les mêmes goûts apparemment ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !

Li-san : Tu aimes ? Merci ! Tu attends la suite ? Ça tombe bien, la voici !

Maud18 : Mais c'est plus des reviews dans ton cas, c'est carrément des romans ! Mdr ! J'adore ta façon de voir l'esprit de sacrifice de Draco, c'est vrai ça, il voulait simplement faire plaisir à son petit lion, non ? Sly ? Si tu veux mon avis, un vrai pervers celui là ! Tu en aura la preuve d'ailleurs avec ce nouveau chapitre. Et oui, mon doudou est très dévoué à ma fic, faut dire qu'il en retire aussi son petit plaisir, d'ailleurs il te remercie de ta sollicitude, et à promis de se sacrifier encore pour vous contenter, je vous l'avait dis, j'ai le meilleur !

Aélia : Tout d'abord, désolée, ta review est arrivée juste après que j'ai publié le chapitre suivant, mais je ne t'ai pas oublié je te jure ! Je suis ravie et fière du coup de chaud qui a soufflé sur vous tous suite au chapitre-lemon. Un Mpreg ? Mmm... Intéressée ? Je ne peux pas tout te révéler, mais c'est une forte possibilité, mais qui comportera quelques surprises ! Tu supposes bien, certains vont souffrir un peu, d'autre sous des tortures plus charnelles... Je suppose que tu pourras encore trouver ta pause entre deux exercices d'optique, pour faire un zoom sur ce nouveau chapitre !

Gwladys Evans : Merci beaucoup ma grande ! Ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Que dirais tu en avoir encore plus ? Oui ? Souhait exaucé ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, régales toi !

'Zoux ! Fleurdorient.

*

*

*

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

_Paroles entre {} : Fourchelang._

_**Chapitre **_

« - {Je suis désolé petit homme. Tu m'es sympatique, un maitre formidable qui me vois comme un ami. J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à te faire souffrir.}

- {Sly, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! De plus, ce ne sera qu'une blessure, tu as une idée du nombre qui en recouvrait mon corps à la fin du combat qui m'opposait à Voldemort ? Ce n'est pas un trou dans la peau qui me fera peur. C'est pour Draco que j'ai peur...}

- {En effet, la Vélane en lui va mal prendre ton état et devenir complètement folle. Peu de personnes pourront t'approcher. Mais surtout, il te faudra le rassurer et le calmer. Nul autre le pourra. Je connais cette pratique de faire pénétrer son familier dans son corps. Ce n'est pas courant car difficile, mais certains l'ont déjà fait afin de profiter de nos capacités et pouvoirs.}

- {C'est possible ?}

- {Oui. Tu connais de nom l'un d'entre eux. Comment un humain qui parle à un serpent te semble t'il normal ? Salazar Serpentard lui-même a choisi de l'un de ma race afin de pouvoir parler leur langage. Il a par la suite transmis par le sang cette capacité qui est devenue naturelle chez ses descendants.}

- {Et c'est grâce à cela que je suis en mesure de te parler. Mais je ne me lierais pas à toi pour tes pouvoirs. Je devine que lorsqu'un sorcier le fait, il condamne son familier à rester dans son corps jusqu'à sa mort... Je ne souhaite pas te priver de ta liberté. Je veux que tu aies le choix de venir à moi, et de faire ton chemin comme bon te semble. Je ne veux asservir personne. Tu est un allié, pas un faire-valoir ou une sorte de larbin.}

- {Tu fais preuve de sagesse que peu ont, petit homme. Les sorciers qui voient leurs familiers ainsi sont rares. Beaucoup sont victimes des mauvais traitements et agissements de leurs maitres. Tu as du respect envers moi, la Mage de combat aussi. C'est aussi pour ces raisons que je répugne à te faire souffrir. Je ferais tout pour m'adapter à ton corps et rendre tes douleurs moindres.}

- {Merci Sly, c'est gentil de ta part...} »

Harry et Sly stoppèrent leur conversation et se tournèrent vers la porte de la salle d'entrainement qui venait de s'ouvrir doucement. Ils ne furent pas étonnés de voir un certains blond entrer et venir les rejoindre. Ils attendirent qu'il arrive et vienne s'assoir près d'eux, sur le sol. Draco déposa un baiser sur la tempe du brun et regarda le petit serpent qui venait de grimper sur lui et se poser tranquillement sur ses épaules.

« - Harry, c'est normal que ton familier soit sur moi ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais si il le fait, c'est qu'il a un certain degré de confiance envers toi. Il sait que tu prends soin de moi, alors il te remercie à sa manière.

- Il n'en a pas l'utilité. Mais j'apprécie le geste. Au fait, vous faisiez quoi là ? Ça fait un moment que je te cherche, Cyzia a besoin de t'ausculter, ou du moins ton aura. Je dois y assister, car je dois apprendre à lire ton aura, chose décidée par Severus.

- D'accord, dans ce cas, ne les faisons pas attendre. Au fait, en parlant de ton parrain, il faudrait que je lui demande des nouvelles du mien.

- À part pour lui apporter des potions plusieurs fois par jour pour son rhume, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait te dire.

- Draco, tu te rappelle que je sens les auras moi aussi ?

- Oui, mais...

- Quelle est la chambre qui se trouve la plus proche de la notre ?

- Celle de Severus, mais je ne vois pas ce que...

- Alors expliques moi pourquoi, depuis deux jours et deux nuits, l'aura de mon parrain vibre en émettant des ondes sexuelles, dans la chambre de ton parrain ? Mais j'aimerais aussi que tu trouves une explication au fait que ces ondes sexuelles sont combinées à celles émises par Severus ? »

Draco surpris, écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que Severus serait passé à l'attaque si vite.

« - Nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard ! Deux jours tu as dit ? Quand je pense que je suis passé à coté !

- C'est pas vraiment étonnant, mais bon, moi aussi j'aimerais voir mon parrain de temps en temps, et le rituel est prévu pour demain soir, donc après ce sera un peu difficile étant donné que je ferais la belle au bois dormant. Alors il le séquestrera dans ses quartiers à ce moment là, mais qu'il me le rende pour l'instant !

- Tu me laisses lui en parler ? J'en connais un qui ne va pas s'en priver non plus.

- Qui donc ?

- Rémus. Avec lui on a bien remarqué le petit manège entre Sirius et Severus. Du moins avant. Ils se tournaient autour et on se demandais quand ils allaient bien passer à l'acte. Mais apparemment, ça s'est passé sous notre nez et je n'en reviens pas !

- Draco, Severus a été un espion durant plus de quinze ans, alors cacher sa vie privée ne doit pas lui poser une grande difficulté.

- Je sais, mais je suis un Serpentard, j'aurais du voir quelque chose.

- Et le fait que ton parrain ne râle pas alors qu'il doit apporter des potions à un malade qu'il n'est pas censé apprécier ne t'a pas mis la puce à l'oreille ? On parle de Sirius là ! Sa Némésis ! Celui qui lui en a fait baver durant Poudlard, et qui est un des plus digne représentants des Maraudeurs !

- Harry, on jurerait que ta partie Serpentard s'est développée récemment.

- Pas vraiment, disons que vous ne le voyez que récemment, c'est tout. Allons, Cyzia doit nous attendre. »

Sur ces derniers propos troublants, Harry attrapa le bras du blond, le releva et le tira à sa suite pour prendre la direction des appartements de la jeune Médicomage.

« - Dis Harry, cela ne te dérange pas la relation entre nos parrains ?

- Pas du tout. Si ils s'aiment, cela me va. Tant que aucun des deux ne fasse souffrir l'autre, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me déranger. »

Harry vit Draco le regarder en souriant.

« - Quoi ?

- J'aurais pensé que tu l'aurais mal pris. Je sais que le passif entre ces deux-là constitue l'une des plus mauvaises bases pour un couple. Mais surtout, j'aurais pensé que ton ancienne haine contre Severus t'aurait empêché de voir leur liaison d'un bon œil.

- Draco, j'ai changé d'avis sur ton parrain. Lui aussi en a fait de même à mon sujet. On a appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Je ne dis pas que ça s'est fait en douceur, au contraire, ça a été plutôt houleux. Mais on se respecte. J'ai, comme qui dirait, pu voir ce par quoi il est passé, et il en vu beaucoup sur moi aussi. Et puis, il a connu ma mère, et il l'a aimée...

- Severus aimait Lily Potter ?

- Pas dans le sens où tu l'imagine. C'était beaucoup plus pur. Pas amoureux, mais ils avaient comme un lien d'âme, comme si ils avaient été un frère et sa sœur, mais vraiment proches. À la mort de ma mère, il a fait le serment de me protéger, de sa propre vie si il le fallait. Je l'ai su pendant notre période d'entrainement avant la Grande Bataille contre Voldemort. Il m'a beaucoup guidé aussi, et appris. Je lui dois beaucoup. Je ne pense pas avoir assez d'une vie pour lui rendre ce qu'il m'a donné. Il a un sale caractère, je sais, mais une fois que tu gratte la coquille, tu trouves une personne qui mérite ton respect. Ne lui raconte pas tout ça, il serait capable de me pendre par les pieds ou autre chose du style ! »

Draco s'était mis à rire à la dernière phrase du brun, mais avait été fortement ému par son récit. Il avait ressentit l'admiration d'Harry pour Severus. Le fait qu'il approuve la relation entre leurs deux parrains faciliterait les choses entre ces deux derniers. Toutefois il ne pensait pas que quelques piques sur le sujet à Severus pourrait nuire à cette liaison, et se faisait une joie de l'asticoter un peu. Rémus étant de la partie, cela promettait d'être drôle !

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

« - Mademoiselle Granger, tout est prêt de votre coté ?

- Oui Madame la Directrice. L'autel est complet, le poignard d'Artémis sera ajouté au dernier moment, il est gardé par Sahriz dans un endroit tenu secret.

- Très bien. Monsieur Weasley ?

- Je viens de finir de dérouler le fil de plomb pur tout autour du pentacle. Les objets représentant les éléments sont disposés et je dois maintenant placer les cristaux de roche aux points cardinaux.

- Parfait monsieur Weasley. De mon coté, le pupitre contient tous les ouvrages nécessaires au rituel. J'ai passé tous les murs au peigne fin pour m'assurer qu'aucune ouverture ne laisserait passer l'Horcruxe, et Mademoiselle Delavilla devrait avoir fini de poser les barrières extérieures. Severus ?

- Les potions sont prêtes. Harry a bu ce matin celle destinée à le préparer à l'extraction. Les ingrédients finaux pour le rituel sont disposés autour de l'autel. À ce propos, l'autel a été agrandi. Il vaudrait mieux que Harry soit couché durant l'extraction de l'Horcruxe. Cela a été fait par Mademoiselle Delavilla. La magie ne doit pas interférer durant le rituel, alors elle a eu recours à l'alchimie de la pierre.

- Je vois. En effet, c'est la meilleure solution. Je suppose que Mademoiselle Herden, Draco, Sirius et Rémus se trouvent aux cotés de Harry pour le préparer ?

- Oui. Il faut vérifier que son aura ne fasse pas barrière lors du rituel, donc ils sont en train de faire intervenir la magie Veela pour la rendre plus calme.

- Ah vous voilà Mademoiselle Salahov. Tout s'est bien passé de votre coté ?

- Oui, je vous remercie. Les gardes vampiriques ont été placés tout autour de la demeure. J'en ai placé aussi dans les couloirs, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire les incantations sur le corps du jeune Harry. Je m'y rends de ce pas. Severus, la nouvelle version de la potion tue loup que vous avez mis au point a fait des merveilles. Rémus n'a conservé de sa transformation qu'une forte pilosité capillaire, des crocs, et les pupilles or. Un mélange vraiment attirant soit dit en passant. Il reste bien maitre de lui et de ses émotions. Je viens de le croiser, il montait voir Harry.

- Il n'y était pas déjà ?

- Non, il a dit que le jeune homme l'avait envoyé chercher une chose importante. Mais ne m'a pas précisé de quoi il s'agit.

- D'accord. Je termine la mise en place et je vous rejoins. Je dois donner quelques instructions supplémentaires à Draco concernant l'après rituel.

- Très bien, je vous dis à toute à l'heure dans ce cas. »

La jeune vampire salua toutes les personnes présentes, et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle franchit pour prendre la direction des escaliers.

Quelques couloirs plus tard, elle frappa quelques légers coups à la porte, et une voix féminine l'invita à entrer. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle prit la précaution de refermer la porte doucement derrière elle et s'approcha du lit où Harry était allongé, les yeux fermés. Tout autour Draco, Sirius et Rémus étaient debout. Cyzia était assise auprès du jeune Gryffondor, et murmurait des incantations tout en agitant sa baguette au-dessus de lui.

« - Il dort ? »

Elle avait chuchoté sa question dans le doute. Ce fut Rémus qui se tourna vers elle pour lui répondre.

« - Pas vraiment. Apparemment l'Horcruxe est agité. Comme si il sentait ce qui va se produire. Donc comme Harry lui-même n'arrive pas à le calmer, c'est Cyz qui s'en charge. Elle a mit Harry en transe, en quelque sorte, et elle isole l'Horcruxe du monde extérieur, à l'intérieur d'une bulle si on peut dire.

- On ne pouvait pas faire cela avant ? On aurait pu en éviter des crises et des difficultés à ce jeune homme. Quand je pense qu'il a passé toute l'heure précédente avec les yeux rouges, à son plus grand dégoût.

- Apparemment ça demande beaucoup d'énergie magique. Sirius l'aide à porter le sort. Vous voyez sa main sur l'épaule de Cyz. Il lui donne de sa magie pour compléter la sienne. Ensuite, malgré toute la magie mise en œuvre, le sort n'agit que quatre heures maximum. Ce qui aurait obligé à le renouveler sans cesse. Et pour finir, le sort étourdit Harry. Donc le prive de ses réflexes et le met en danger si jamais quelque chose se produit.

- Je vois en effet. Il y en a pour longtemps encore ?

- Non, plus maintenant, c'est fini ! Le sort a l'air stable. Cela ne prends pas longtemps à poser mais je peux vous dire que cela draine énormément de magie !

- Effectivement, vous avez l'air épuisée ! Je dois inscrire certaines incantations sur le torse de ce jeune homme, pouvons nous le mettre en position assise ?

- Mais oui ! Draco ? Tu veux bien nous aider, je pense que Sirius a besoin de s'asseoir lui aussi.

- En effet, j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne. »

Sahriz lui invoqua un fauteuil près de lui afin qu'il puisse s'y laisser tomber.

« - Draco, Rémus, j'aurais besoin que vous me mainteniez Harry bien droit pour que je puisse procéder. Et Rémus, autant vous avertir de suite, je vais utiliser mon sang. Donc si du fait de votre transformation en cours, vous avez peur de devenir agressif à cela, je peux patienter quelques minutes que Severus vienne vous remplacer.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de demander. Je vais le remplacer. La potion n'en est qu'à sa première utilisation. On ne sait pas encore comment il peut réagir au sang vampire. Donc je suggère qu'il se mette dans un coin un peu plus éloigné de la pièce, durant l'opération du moins. »

La vampire se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Severus venait de terminer sa part de préparatifs, et était monté rejoindre le groupe. Il avança vers le lit.

« - Severus. Votre présence ne manquera pas en bas ?

- Je ne pense pas. Tout est bien avancé. Minerva gère bien les choses.

- D'accord. Rémus, votre avis ?

- Severus a raison. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque inutile. Je vais me placer un peu plus loin, mais pas dans la pièce. L'éloignement de quelques mètres ne suffirait pas avec mon odorat accru. Je vais rejoindre les autres en bas. Je vous dit à plus tard.

- Merci, nous vous rejoignons dès que nous avons fini, et nous emmènerons Harry avec nous. Ce sera à vous de nous indiquer le moment précis où la lune sera à son apogée. Vous serez le mieux placé pour le ressentir. Ce sera à ce moment précis que débutera le rituel.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas. Pour Harry ! »

Tous reprirent derrière lui sa dernière phrase, pendant qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Draco enleva la chemise que portait son amant, et le tint en position assise, droite, du coté gauche. Severus s'assit aussi sur le lit pour prendre le coté droit et maintenir le jeune homme. Sahriz retira une épingle ouvragée de sa coiffure, et se piqua le doigt avec. Elle attendit que le sang afflue, et elle posa son index blessé sur l'épaule de Harry pour commencer à tracer des inscriptions d'une langue oubliée, mais pas par elle.

Elle recouvrit le torse dans sa globalité d'écritures, et passa au dos où elle en fit de même. Sirius regardait la scène, et sentit un coude entrer doucement en contact avec ses côtes. C'était la Médicomage qui lui tendait un gros morceau de chocolat pour se reprendre. Elle en mangea également.

« - Rassurez vous Sirius, tout va bien se passer. Il est bien entouré ce petit bonhomme.

- Je l'espère. Ce bonhomme est tout ce qui me reste de James et Lily.

- Vous l'aimez, cela se voit. Je suis sûre qu'il le sait. Et c'est un battant. Il ne se laissera pas aller, pas maintenant qu'il vous a retrouvé, et qu'il a trouvé l'amour en plus.

- Vous avez raison. Je sais tout ça, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. J'ai peur.

- C'est normal Sirius. Je pense que vous expérimentez un sentiment agréable.

- Je ne pense pas que c'est agréable. Au contraire, j'ai les entrailles nouées par la peur.

- Sirius, vous vous comportez comme un père, et vous l'aimez comme un fils. L'inquiétude que vous éprouvez est celle d'un père. Pour moi, c'est quelque chose d'agréable.

- Un père ? Moi ? De Harry ? Je... Je... Je l'adore vous savez ce gamin... Mais qui voudrait de moi comme père ? Personne ne serait assez fou pour... »

Les larmes qui avaient commencé à naitre dans les yeux de l'animagus, dévalèrent ses joues. Cyzia lui tapota le dos, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Le trio qui avait fini avec Harry, avait détourné les yeux vers eux. Draco enjoignit son parrain du regard à allez consoler le dernier des Black. Le potioniste se contenta de lui retourner un regard noir. Mais le jeune blond ne se démonta pas, et lui chuchota « Pour Harry ».

Sur un dernier soupir, Severus roula des yeux, mais se leva, et alla s'agenouiller devant du fauteuil de Sirius pour le prendre dans ses bras. Cyzia lui raconta la teneur de leur discussion, et Draco qui avait écouté se tourna vers son amant à nouveau couché. Il dégagea quelques mèches brunes, et vint embrasser sa tempe.

« - Tu vois mon cœur, à quel point on t'aime ? Pour nous, fais de ton mieux, et reviens nous rapidement. »

Sahriz prit la parole pour rassembler les troupes et Draco transporta Harry, suivit des autres, direction la salle utilisée pour le rituel.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Draco installa Harry sur l'autel, couché, et vint se placer à l'une des pointes du pentacle dessiné tout autour au sol. Il fut rejoint, à différents points du symbole, par Hermione, Ron, Minerva, Sirius, Rémus, Sahriz, Juliette, Cyzia et Severus. Ils attendirent que Rémus sente arriver le bon moment et le leur signale. Chacun fixait les autres, en tentant de rester concentré sur les incantations qu'il ou elle aurait à déclamer. Tous avaient en main une fiole de potion qu'il faudrait se laisser briser au sol à leur pied, sitôt l'incantation formulée. L'ordre de passage était important, et devait impérativement être respecté. Une simple erreur pouvait condamner Harry à rester un légume pour le reste de ses jours, si il ne mourrait pas tout simplement.

Rémus donna le signal, et ce fut Severus qui commença à réciter sa partie. Dès le dernier mot prononcé, il brisa la fiole de potion, en la jetant à terre. Puis vinrent à tour de rôle, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Sahriz, Juliette, Rémus, Cyzia, Minerva, et pour finir, Draco.

Le corps de Harry se tendit, tel une planche de bois, et se souleva légèrement. Il flotta à une dizaine de centimètres au-dessus de l'autel, et de la fumée s'éleva des tâches de potion jetée au sol. La forme brumeuse se rassembla au dessus de Harry, et tourbillonna un instant avant de prendre la forme d'un fil violet, pas plus large que le petit doigt, et dont on voyait au travers. Des vents se mirent à souffler autour des personnes procédant au rituel, mais autour de Harry, l'air était d'un calme olympien.

Le fil de brume vint pointer en direction de la cicatrice de Harry, et y plongea, faisant hurler le Gryffondor. Hermione hoquetait et des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Draco se mordait les joues et serrait ses poings tellement fort, que ses ongles se fichèrent dans ses paumes, les blessant. Ron n'en menait pas large, il voyait son frère d'âme souffrir et se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas courir vers son meilleur amis, et ainsi lui faire plus de mal encore.

Sirius, Rémus et Sahriz devaient lutter contre leurs instincts de protection, chose plus que malaisée, afin de ne pas interrompre le rituel, et sauver celui dont les cordes vocales étaient en train de se briser sur un cri effroyablement déchirant. Juliette, Cyzia et même la rigide Minerva McGonagall avaient les larmes aux yeux, et souffraient en même temps que le jeune homme. Severus priait. Oui, il priait Lily de venir adoucir les maux de son fils. Il adressait ses prières à son vieil ennemi, James, afin qu'il soutienne Harry et l'empêche de les rejoindre.

Il fallait attendre. Attendre et endurer en silence, que la brume cherche et attire l'âme damnée, pour l'amener à l'extérieur.

Tous se figèrent, lorsque la brume sembla rencontrer une résistance, et quand l'aura absolument écrasante de Harry se manifesta. L'Horcruxe semblait puiser dans les ressources de son hôte afin de ne pas être délogé.

Ce fut une bouffée de désespoir qui envahit la pièce où régnait le chaos. Mais venue de nulle part, une autre forme brumeuse et éclatante de blancheur fit son apparition au dessus de Harry, et étira majestueusement le cou, faisant danser ses bois dans les airs. Chacun reconnu le cerf, Patronus de Harry, et surtout, symbole de son défunt père.

L'animal de force positive, se coucha sur le corps tourmenté, et plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles de Harry, où le vert et le rouge carmin se livraient bataille. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. La tension était palpable et chacun attendait quelque chose, un miracle, un signe, le cœur battant la chamade.

Puis le cerf se redressa sur ses longues pattes, et attrapa dans sa gueule la fumée violette pour l'aider à tirer. Joignant ses efforts, les deux formes de brumes luttaient et tiraient toujours, jusqu'au moment, où à la joie de tous, un fil noir sortit par la cicatrice, tiré par les deux autres. Le fil noir fut suivit d'un autre vert.

Le poignard d'Artémis, posé devant l'autel, se mit soudain en branle et s'éleva dans les airs, pour venir d'un coup net et précis, la limite précise entre le fil noir et le vert. Les éléments en furie se calmèrent, et le silence salvateur permit à chacun de se remettre. Draco fut le premier à se précipiter vers Harry qui était retombé sur la pierre de l'autel. Il ralentit ses pas en voyant le patronus se tourner vers lui et le saluer en inclinant les bois. Il lui répondit par le même geste, en murmurant un « Merci » ému. Puis la forme se dissipa, permettant au Veela de rejoindre son compagnon. Cyzia fut vite à ses cotés, examinant d'un sort le jeune homme.

« - Tout va bien ! Il va bien ! Tout s'est bien passé ! Merlin ! »

Des cris, des rires et des sanglots libérateurs suivirent cette annonce. Même Severus, qui avait eu peur comme rarement dans sa vie, se jeta dans les bras d'un Sirius riant et pleurant, pour les serrer fort et évacuer toute cette tension et ce stress généré par ce fichu rituel.

Draco prit Harry, inconscient, dans ses bras, et le porta, sans magie, pour pouvoir bien le ressentir. Aucun ne l'approcha, malgré le souhait de tous voir la bonne santé du Survivant, car le Veela avait été profondément blessé par son incapacité à faire cesser la souffrance de son compagnon. Draco ne fut pas dérangé durant le trajet menant à leur chambre. Harry devait se reposer durant quelques heures avant que le blond n'ait à utiliser la Légilimencie sur lui. Ces quelques heures, il les passerait dans nul autre endroit que ses bras.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Moins d'une heure plus tard, dans une chambre près de celle où se trouvait le Survivant, un sort de silence plus que puissant venait d'être lancé et un homme brun aux yeux gris venait d'être plaqué violemment à un mur. Son assaillant, un autre homme tout vêtu de noir, s'acharnait à déchirer les vêtements de la victime, et colla son corps à celle-ci. Il apposa ses deux avant-bras de part et d'autre de la tête de l'animagus, et enfouit la tête dans son cou, sur le coté.

« - Je vais te faire hurler Black... Je vais te faire pousser tous les cris que je me suis retenu de sortir toute à l'heure... Je vais te pilonner si fort et t'enfoncer dans le matelas, qu'il est probable qu'il te faille plusieurs jours pour t'en relever... Si tu veux m'en empêcher, pars maintenant... Car dans quelques minutes, je ne pourrais plus me retenir... »

Ces mots murmurés dans l'oreille de Sirius avaient fait parcourir son corps nu de violents frissons. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge prononcé, et ses yeux embués. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour prendre sa décision. Il orna ses lèvres d'un sourire moqueur, et leva les bras pour attraper le visage de Severus, pour l'amener en face de lui, ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Il ne sera pas dit qu'un Maraudeur fuira devant un Serpentard... Cette fois ne fera pas exception, Severus... Moi aussi j'ai besoin de crier, et pour que j'en ai ma part, tu devra t'y prendre à plusieurs fois. Fais moi hurler. »

Sitôt sa dernière phrase prononcée, l'autre personne se jeta sur ses lèvres qu'il dévora férocement. Le baiser était violent, punitif, des deux cotés. Mais aucun ne s'en plaint. Ces deux là venaient de trouver un type d'accord particulier. Il ne leur restait qu'à le mettre en place. Ce qu'ils firent dans la lutte qui eut lieu quelques instants plus tard, sur le lit, entre les draps...

Au matin, Severus était toujours à l'intérieur de son amant, refusant de le lâcher. Les deux, allongés sur le côté, le potioniste dans le dos de l'animagus, ce dernier prisonnier d'une étreinte d'ours, mais loin de s'en plaindre, à l'air repu et heureux qu'il arborait dans son sommeil. Le pli habituel de contrariété, toujours présent sur le front de Severus, avait été chassé par les mots de Sirius cette nuit. Tous deux dormirent tard ce jours là, fait plus qu'inhabituel chez l'ancien espion.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

« - Sahriz, je ne trouve pas le professeur Rogue. J'aurais voulu savoir où ranger ces ingrédients.

- Hermione, je pense que ce cher Severus a d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. Tu devrais laisser la salle ainsi. Juliette va construire une barrière autour, je lancerais un sort de conservation sur le tout, et nous reviendrons tout ranger demain.

- Mais...

- Jeune fille, vous devrez vous aussi aller vous reposer et évacuer cette tension autrement qu'en rangeant. Cela ne vous défoulera pas assez. Pour ma part, je vais aller avec Juliette m'occuper des quelques rebelles qui se sont regroupés il y a un certain temps au delà de mes frontières. Pour elle et moi, on se soulage en combattant. Mais je vois un jeune homme là-bas qui devrait trouver un autre moyen de vous détendre... »

La jeune femme rougit sous l'allusion évidente, mais telle la Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle se reprit et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Ron, lui attrapa la main, et le tira derrière elle en direction de la chambre du jeune homme. Une fois la porte fermée, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parole, et fondit sur ses lèvres. Le rouquin comprit la situation, et souleva les jambes de Hermione, noua ses bras sous ses fesses, et la bascula sur le lit, où il lui fit l'amour plusieurs fois après l'avoir dévêtue, jusqu'à ce que toute pensée logique eût déserté le cerveau de la jeune femme.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, la jeune Gryffondor, les cheveux emmêlés, pour une bonne raison cette fois, dormait blottie dans les bras de son Weasley. Le tacticien avait, cette nuit, bien manœuvré pour leur bonheur à tous deux.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Les effets de la pleine lune, ceux de sa transformation partiellement maîtrisée, la tension accumulée, l'aura sexuelle dégagée un peu partout dans le manoir. Tout cela mena un certain loup garou dans les couloirs de la demeure, sur la piste d'une odeur plus qu'alléchante. Une femme. Un parfum doux. Il pouvait déjà imaginer les courbes douces, la peau laiteuse, la chaleur de ce corps. Ses sens étaient exacerbés, et son excitation était à son apogée.

Les pas de Rémus le guidèrent jusqu'à une chambre, dont sa mémoire, momentanément étouffée, ne lui permettait pas de reconnaître. Sans frapper, il donna un coup de pied puissant dans la porte qui céda et tomba. Il entendit un cri de surprise, et se dirigea vers le bruit.

Il franchit rapidement la suite de portes ouvertes, puis les referma derrière son passage. Derrière la dernière, il eut la vision d'une jeune femme, encore habillée, recroquevillée, les larmes coulant sur les joues. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il vint devant elle et la regarda longuement, tentant de calmer ses bas instincts. Il voulait lui donner le choix de refuser. Visiblement, ce ne fut pas dans les projets de la belle, qui se redressa à genoux, toujours sur le lit, face à l'homme-loup. Elle leva doucement les bras pour enlever la toque blanche qui siégeait sur sa tête, laissant tomber en cascade sa longue chevelure. Puis elle s'attaqua aux boutons à l'avant, de sa tunique d'infirmière. Elle ne portait qu'un petit ensemble de lingerie de dentelle blanche, presque virginal.

Elle se redressa encore un peu, et s'avança, toujours sans un mot, sur ses genoux, et se plaça devant son visiteur, dont elle entoura le cou de ses deux bras. Le voyant résister encore un peu, ses habitudes de gentleman ne l'ayant visiblement pas totalement quitté, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et bascula en arrière, entrainant son intrus avec elle. Le message fut compris. Cette nuit, elle connut l'étreinte de la bête amoureuse, pas bestiale, mais passionnée, pas violente, mais intense. Elle perdit la tête et les esprits souvent cette nuit là.

Le matin trouva une femme, échevelée, nue, partiellement recouverte d'un drap, mais allongée de tout son long sur le corps d'un Maraudeur endormi, redevenu humain, pour une première fois, un air doux sur le visage dans le sommeil, un sourire touchant, et les mains serrées autour de la jeune femme, comme si elle était un précieux trésor.

Leur réveil fut des plus rougissants, et balbutiants. Mais aucun n'eût à exprimer de regrets. Un couple tellement mignon, tout en contraste avec ce qu'avait été cette nuit, un déchaînement de passion amoureuse, un accouplement bestial, une fusion des corps. Mais à leur grande surprise, celle des cœurs aussi...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Dans la chambre de Draco, une ombre vaporeuse se matérialisa au dessus du lit, ou dormait le Survivant, bien niché dans les bras de son Veela. La brume prit la forme d'un corps, avec de longs cheveux roux, des pupilles vertes, et un sourire doux et fier. Elle tendit la main, et caressa le front blanc, faisant s'agiter les paupières de Draco qui se réveilla pour tomber sur le fantôme de...

« - Par Merlin ! Lily Potter ! »

Draco avait murmurer ces paroles. Il avait été frappé par la beauté de la jeune femme, mais l'avait de suite reconnue. Ses yeux, Harry les tenait d'elle. Il lisait l'amour sur les traits de la défunte. Elle lui sourit et lui caressa la joue, penchant la tête sur le coté, semblant le remercier. Il put d'ailleurs lire ces mots sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait si apaisé, et il savait que c'était son œuvre. Harry faisait cela aussi quelques fois avec son aura. Il avait reconnu la même sensation. Alors Sahriz disait vrai. L'aura de Lily Potter était vraiment d'une douceur et d'une chaleur sans nom.

Il vit la jeune femme se pencher cette fois-ci sur son enfant qu'elle caressa aussi. Elle posa son front sur le sien, et Draco put voir une lueur dorée naître sur le point de contacte de leur peaux. Cela dura qu'un bref instant, mais Lily se redressa avec le sourire, semblant en paix. Elle posa une dernière fois sa main sur celle de Draco, elle-même posée sur le cœur de Harry, et leur sourit à tous deux. Elle se recula,et sans que le blond ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, elle s'évanouit dans la nuit. Il crut avoir rêvé, mais pourtant cela semblait si réel. Il se recoucha près de son amant, et ne tarda pas, étrangement, à se rendormir.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Quelle est cette sensation ? Il se sentait entouré d'amour. Il n'en avait pas connue de si forte, son enfance dans le manoir Malfoy lui avait laissé plus de sentiments de froideur et de rigidité. Mais là... Cette chaleur qui l'englobait, cette... Reconnaissance ? Pourquoi ? De qui ?

Comme le nom de Harry lui venait à l'esprit, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, se réveillant, et tomba sur deux prunelles de jade qui le regardaient avec tant de douceur qu'il en eût le souffle coupé. Il était allongé, la tête sur les genoux de Harry. Ce même Harry, qui aurait du avoir l'esprit tellement morcelé, qu'il aurait du reconstruire, était assis, dans le lit, avec lui, et lui caressait le dos en partant de la nuque aux reins.

Se demandant si c'était un rêve, Draco se redressa sur ses bras jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la tête de son amour.

« - Ha... Harry ?

- Prends le temps de te réveiller mon ange, tu bégaies, cela n'est pas trop ton style d'habitu... »

Sa phrase fut coupée, alors qu'un blond lui sautait au cou, fichant son visage dans le creux tendre, et il sentit des larmes descendre jusqu'à ses épaules.

« - Merlin ! C'est bien toi ? Je ne rêve pas ? Tu... J'ai... J'ai eu si peur bon sang ! Si peur de te perdre ! Si mal !

- Shut... Tout va bien mon ange... Je vais bien. »

Harry enlaça son Veela qui était assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et le berça contre lui. Il le rassurait et lui parlait doucement, directement à son oreille.

« - Tu l'a vue ? C'était ma maman... Je me souviens qu'elle est venue. C'est elle qui s'est occupée de mon mental. Elle t'aime bien tu sais. Elle savait que tu me protégerais, que tu m'aimerais. Elle a toujours un peu veillé sur moi, maintenant, c'est sur nous deux qu'elle veillera.

- Merci Lily... Merci de... Me l'avoir... Ramené... »

Draco avait parlé sans dégager son visage, encore entrecoupé de sanglots libérateurs.

« - Il y avait mon père aussi à un moment... Je l'ai senti...

- Oui, il était là. Il nous a aidé. Il t'a aidé. Il t'a protégé. Sans lui... Tu...

- Shut... Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là, et je ne compte pas partir mon ange. Calmes toi. »

Draco resta dans cette position plus d'une heure, et non incommodé, son compagnon continuait ses caresses apaisantes.

À suivre...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

_**Nda**_ : Ouf ! Voilà encore un chapitre de bouclé, rien que pour vous ! J'espère qu'il rencontrera lui aussi un chaleureux accueil ! Vous remarquerez les limes pour tous les goûts : homos, hétéros, avec bête à poils, ou à poil tout simplement, doux, ou moins doux, mais le lemon principal, qui ne figure pas sur ce chapitre, fera partie du suivant ! Vous êtes avertis, préparez vous bouteilles d'eau pour éviter la déshydratation sous production excessive de bave !

_Zoux' ! Fleurdorient._


	20. Chapter 20

**Toi mon garde-fou**

*

*

*

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

_**RAR :**_

**Marjorie59** : Merci ! J'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur dans ma vision du couple Severus/Sirius.

**Cyzia** : Merci d'avoir lu !!!! Alors, ton alter ego version Médicomage te plait ? J'espère ne pas t'avoir déprécié. J'espère aussi que ces quelques lignes te permettent de décompresser après le boulot. J'ai remarqué qu'effectivement j'avais commis une bourde concernant les lunettes de Ryry ! Et bien, malgré toutes mes relectures, tu vois, il y a encore des choses qui m'échappent. Mais rien ne t'échappe à toi, œil de lynx !

**Brigitte** : Un énorme merci pour ta review qui est effectivement la 100ème ! Je ne pensais pas du tout en recevoir autant avant la publication du dernier chapitre, et encore... Tu peux pas savoir, j'ai du planer une journée entière ! C'est sûr, je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir passer les portes avec tous ces gentils petits mots !

**Yaori-fic** : Merci d'apprécier ma fic ! J'espère que ton enthousiasme ne se tarira pas au fil des chapitres ! Prends ton temps, on apprécie et on savoure davantage les choses en prenant le temps...

**Virginie** : Pour ce chapitre, je me demande bien quel matériel tu vas bien préparer... Assures-toi tout de même un bon niveau d'hydratation, et une bonne dose de sucre pour conserver ton énergie. Maintenant, je veux bien partager la barquette de fraises qui est à coté de moi, si de ton coté, tu consent à en faire de même avec ta chantilly... Mais je sens qu'on va pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente... En tout cas, merci pour rester fidèle à cette fic, j'apprécie énormément !

**Yukimai-chan** : Merci pour cette review plus que remplie de questions ! Lol ! Alors, à lecteur intéressé, auteur ravie de répondre. L'Horcruxe est bien détruit, quand à la certitude du non-retour de notre célèbre mage noir... La réponse t'attends dans ce chapitre. Eh oui, j'ai dit ravie de répondre, pas dépourvue de sadisme ! Niark ! Pour ce qui est du lemon...

**Vince** : Je pense que suffisamment de temps s'est écoulé depuis la parution du dernier chapitre. Ce n'est pas fait exprès néanmoins. J'ai eu quelques soucis internet ainsi qu'informatique, sans compter les pertes de données concernant mon boulot qu'il a fallut que je restaure. Je ne te dis pas la masse de travail ! Épuisant ! Du coup, des reviews, il en a plus énormément, et loin de m'en plaindre, je prends plaisir à répondre à chacune d'entre elle. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire ta fic, mais je m'y plonge, promis, dès que je me trouve suffisamment de temps pour le faire, ce qui est un peu juste actuellement. Sans compter que j'ai déjà commencé ton one-shot. Pour te remercier de ta patience, voici le titre "Oups ! Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès !" Un pur Drarry lemoneux sur un fond de punition... Aurais-je réussi à te mettre l'eau à la bouche ? En tout cas, je te remercie encore pour ta fidélité et tes encouragements, ça me fait vraiment, vraiment, très plaisir !

**Sahada** : Merci pour ta review. Eh oui, un Veela stressé, pour moi, c'est collant et excité. Mais bien plus encore. Draco fait dans ce chapitre une énorme concession à son compagnon, une vraie preuve d'amour.

**Gwladys Evans** : Merci, je suis presque fière de t'avoir tellement atteinte émotionnellement ! En fait, en disant cela, je me demande si je ne suis pas moi-même légèrement atteinte ? Voire un peu sadique ? Bah, faudra juste que je fasse avec... Sinon, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me donnes les références de la musique celtique que tu écoutais durant le passage qui t'a fait pleurer. Je fais troc contre un bon morceau de ce délicieux chocolat qui console si bien, tellement qu'il est bon...

**Sanzo244** : Eh bien, que d'enthousiasme ! Ouah, ça fuse dans tous les sens ! Je suis ravie que mes couples te plaisent, ainsi que les facettes que je leur ai attribuées. J'adore la pêche que donne ton message ! C'est dingue, un dépressif se sentirait boosté par tes mots ! En tout cas, moi, c'est partie pour le... Peut être pas le marathon, mais une bonne soirée dingue entre amis, ça le fait aussi ? Non ?

**Aélia** : Merci d'avoir apprécié ce chapitre et de l'avoir reviewé. Ton idée de Mpreg m'a tellement inspirée, que je l'ai finalement incorporée ! Je ne te dirais pas évidemment à quel moment, je te laisse le découvrir. T'inquiètes pas, le Lulu, il va morfler sévère ! J'en ai assez bavé pour écrire la scène de bataille, que j'espère qu'elle satisfera les plus sadiques d'entre nous.

**Caro06** : Ravie de voir que cette histoire te contente. Merci pour tes encouragements, ça motive !

**Maud18** : Effectivement, la scène de l'extraction de l'Horcruxe a subi tellement de modifications avant d'en arriver là que je suis plus que ravie qu'elle t'impressionne. C'est l'effet que je désirais ! Comme tu as pu le voir, Draco a énormément subi dans ce chapitre, et tu vas lire plus bas, son ressenti. Quand à la possibilité d'un père comme Sirius ! Mon dieu, mais c'est mon rêve ! En fait, je le vois davantage comme un oncle chaleureux, farceur, et ayant gardé son âme d'enfant. Mais je te garantie que j'en veux un dès que possible ! Je vois que tu as saisi tous les aspects de la relation entre Severus et Sirius. Je voulais pas qu'ils perdent leur caractère, mais en même temps, je voulais faire ressentir un réel attachement. Exercice assez difficile avec un "handicapé des sentiments" et un "Cabot immature". Mais pour chacun des deux, lorsqu'on gratte la première couche, on découvre un tout autre personnage. J'espère que tu auras découvert ce qui se cache sous leur carapace.

**Fantasyswan** : Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Je vois que l'écriture ne t'intéresse pas pour le moment, mais je garde ma proposition ouverte : qui sait, peut être qu'un jour... Me demander mon âge n'est pas une indiscrétion, je viens d'avoir 28 ans ! On a onze ans de différence ! Mais je connais des auteurs talentueux qui ont un âge plus proche du tien que du mien. Alors dis toi qu'on est jamais trop jeune !

**Cleo McPhee** : Revoilà ma bien-nommée ! Tout d'abord, merci pour tes encouragements, c'est plus que motivant. Ensuite, merci pour tous tes compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et pour finir, tu sais comment contenter un lecteur qui dit "Vivement la suite..." ? Et bien, en lui donnant la suite tout simplement ! Tiens, regardes plus bas !

**Le Corre** : Merci ! Que je continue comme ça ? Mais rien de plus simple ! Voici de quoi te contenter !

**Li-San** : Merci, ou Arigatou, devrais-je dire. Tu veux la suite ? Ben, y avait qu'à demander, la voilà !

**Brigitte26** : Désolée du retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis qui se sont cumulés, mais voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle fera ton bonheur ! Merci pour ton petit mot, ça m'a motivée à le faire rapidement !

'Zoux ! Fleurdorient.

*

*

*

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

_Paroles entre {} : Fourchelang._

_**Chapitre 19 : Retour à la réalité...**_

Draco avait finalement réussi à se calmer sous les attentions de Harry. Il était toujours dans ses bras, bercé, et la douce vois du brun lui marmonnait sans cesse de belles paroles, sur eux, sur leur amour, sur ce qu'ils partageaient.

Mais Draco, ce matin, voulait partager quelque chose de précieux. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre, de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir cela, qu'il venait de se décider à le faire. Après tout, rien ne le retenait plus. La fierté n'a pas sa place en amour, durant la communion de leurs corps, peu importait qui se trouvait au-dessus, l'amour donné était égal des deux cotés.

Il redressa la tête, plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, et l'embrassa. Doucement, comme pour apprivoiser sa propre peur. Celle de la Vélane en lui aussi. Harry n'était pas en reste, il répondait, tendrement lui aussi. Les mains se firent légères, caressantes, dans les cous, sur les bras, et les doigts prenaient plaisir à fourrager dans les cheveux blonds ou bruns.

À bout de souffle, Draco fit cesser le baiser, ferma les yeux, et appuya son front sur celui de Harry.

« - Harry... Je...

- Oui, Draco ?

- Ça va pas être facile... Je... »

Harry eut une lueur de compréhension en voyant les joues du Serpentard devenir cramoisies. Il se laissa glisser sur le lit, jusqu'à se retrouver en position allongée, et Draco, qui avait suivi le mouvement, était maintenant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

« - Je pense avoir une idée de ce que tu veux mon ange, mais tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état pour me le demander. »

Mais apparemment, le Serpentard ne sembla pas totalement satisfait. Il se fit descendre sur le corps du brun, s'allongeant de tout son long, et d'un habile coup de hanche, fit inverser leurs positions. Harry sembla étonné de se retrouver au dessus du blond.

« - Mais Draco... »

Un doigt blanc vint doucement se poser sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Draco sourit et entoura le cou de Harry de ses deux bras.

« - Harry, ce que je veux, ce n'est pas de te faire l'amour... Je veux que ça soit toi qui me fasse l'amour. Je veux que tu viennes en moi. Là où jamais je n'ai laissé personne venir. Je veux que tu me marques, que tu m'aimes, et que tu me prenne lentement, amoureusement, tendrement et avec langueur. Personne ne peut dire de quoi demain sera fait, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de passer à coté de cela à cause d'une peur puérile...

- Draco, je ne veux pas que tu te forces, pour moi, cela ne fait rien d'attendre, je peux attendre !

- Oui, mais moi je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas de regrets. Je veux tes bras autour de moi, je veux ton corps profondément ancré dans le mien, et je veux tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ta peau contre la mienne.

- Mais la Vélane en toi...

- ...Veut mon bonheur et le tien. Et moi, mon bonheur, c'est toi. Je te veux Harry Potter... »

Harry lut la sincérité dans les prunelles mercures, et sourit, ému. Ce à quoi le Serpentard sourit également, confiant.

Alors, sans plus attendre, il initia un baiser passionné, qui fit haleter le blond. Ses mains dansèrent sur les flancs encore recouverts d'une chemise trop gênante. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, cessant le baiser, et se mit en devoir de défaire, un à un, tous les boutons nacrés. Chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée fut dûment honorée de sa bouche, ses dents et sa langue. La bouche pour saluer, les dents pour torturer gentiment, la langue pour apaiser et se faire pardonner.

Draco fit basculer sa tête en arrière, offrant une gorge plus qu'appétissante à un lion plus qu'affamé. Sans plus attendre, alors que la chemise n'était pas intégralement ouverte, il regrimpa sur le corps sous lui, pour venir fondre sur cet objet de tentation. Morsures, suçons et baisers brûlants firent gémir et soupirer le blond. Ses jambes s'écartèrent sous le plaisir et se placèrent de part et d'autre du Gryffondor. Il les plia légèrement, sentant le brun frotter son bassin au sien. La sensation de lui être soumis était absolument aphrodisiaque.

Harry imprima à ses hanches un mouvement de vas et viens très révélateur de ce qu'il allait faire subir plus tard à son Veela. Étonnement, Harry se révéla être un dominant plus que prometteur. Il passa un bras sous les reins du blond, le collant à lui, cambrant le corps tendu de désir. Il se jeta sur les lèvres roses entrouvertes, et les dévora littéralement. Draco en était réduit à une forme gémissante dans ses bras. Qui aurait pu se douter que le Gryffondor possédait tant de passion amoureuse.

Il se redressa et enleva son tee-shirt. Il débarrassa Draco de sa chemise, et lui retira pantalons, et boxer d'un seul geste. Le geste aurait pu paraître brutal, mais il fit frissonner le blond de plaisir. Le brun se recolla aussitôt au corps de son amant, le recouvrant totalement du sien. Il encercla la nuque blanche de ses mains, et embrassa la bouche tendue vers lui. De cours baisers profonds, mais ravageurs, qui firent perdre la tête au Veela. Les mains descendirent ensuite, caressant le corps offert, et la bouche suivit bientôt.

Harry attrapa de ses lèvres un bouton de chair rosée, qu'il aspira, mordilla, avant de, lentement, faire tourner sa langue autour, finissant par agacer la pointe durcie. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il recommença deux fois, trois fois, avant de passer au jumeau. Pas de jaloux, le deuxième n'eut pas à reprocher un manque d'attention. Ensuite, Harry, voyant le blond se tortiller de plaisir, s'amusa à naviguer entre les deux tétons.

Il les laissa au bout d'un moment, pour continuer sa descente exploratrice de ce corps tant aimé. Draco était chatouilleux, donc très sensible. Théorie qu'il prit un malin plaisir à démontrer. Il fit courir sa langue sur les flancs, soufflant de l'air froid dessus pour admirer la chair de poule qui naissait sous son geste. Il appliqua ses lèvres ensuite dessus, le contraste de chaleur, tirait des geignements non déplaisants à la victime consentante.

De longs doigts blancs lui massaient agréablement le crâne. Sentant par là l'accord du blond, il continua un peu plus bas encore. Il arriva devant un nombril dans lequel il mordit doucement. Draco poussa un cri, et le bassin sous lui se leva. Il sentit une verge dure et humide se coller au dessous de sa gorge. Il sourit, ravi de susciter de telles réactions.

Il embrassa un ventre plat, laissant courir ses doigt dessus, et passant sa langue sur la ligne de poils blancs, qui cheminaient plus bas. Là où l'attendait le futur objet de toutes ses attentions.

Il passa dessus la paume de sa main. En remontant, et en descendant, il laissa ses doigts appuyer légèrement plus fort dessus. Draco émit un râle, et son bassin se leva un peu plus sous la caresse. Alors, sûr d'avoir toute l'attention de son amant, Harry entoura la base de la verge de sa main droite, pour la redresser légèrement, et fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur, jusqu'au gland, qu'il s'amusa à titiller de la pointe durcie de sa langue. Il lécha les premières gouttes de plaisir qui suintaient, et brusquement, prit le membre entièrement en bouche, le faisant aller loin dans sa gorge. Sous la vague de plaisir intense, Draco poussa un hurlement.

Harry posa ses mains à plat sur les hanches de son amour, et entreprit de longs vas et viens sur le sexe qu'il sentait trembler sur sa langue. Il l'agaça davantage, fit courir ses dents sur la veine du dessous, et mordilla le gland violacé.

Draco avait saisit les draps près de sa tête qui dodelinait de droite à gauche, et serrait si fort que ses phalanges devinrent vite blanches. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre du bas, mais Harry le voyant faire, remonta un bras, et glissa un doigt dans sa bouche. Il était hors de question que le blond retienne ses cris, il voulait les entendre, tous. Et il mit tout en œuvre dans ce but.

Il fut vite récompensé par le volume sonore atteint, ainsi que son prénom qui revenait en boucle parmi les cris. Il prit en main les testicules roses, et les massa, procurant un plaisir plus fort à son amant. Il les sentit se contracter, et comprit que la jouissance n'allait pas tarder. Il cala le sexe bien au fond de sa gorge, et l'assouplit, lorsque la semence de son Veela jaillit. Il avala le tout, et se redressa. Il plongea un regard typiquement Serpentard dans les prunelles du blond, qui frissonna, et se sentit durcir à nouveau, lorsque Harry se lécha la lèvre du bas, tel un chat. Il remonta, toujours à la manière d'un félin, le corps alanguis sous lui, effleurant, se frottant, et déclenchant toujours plus de sensations à son amant.

Toujours aussi prédateur, Harry fondit sur les lèvres de Draco, et entreprit de l'étourdir sous son baiser, alors qu'un doigt, préalablement lubrifié par un sort, massait une intimité vierge, doucement, tout en prenant le temps d'imprégner de gel la surface plissée. Il fit ensuite entrer la première phalange d'un doigt. Tendit que sa bouche redescendit flatter l'érection du blond. La sensation de douleur due à la pénétration passa pour le moment inaperçue pour Draco, perdu dans son plaisir. Le doigt faisait des allers retours en lui, tournant, ondulant, et allant de plus en plus loin. Un deuxième doigt vint le rejoindre, et Draco se contracta légèrement sous le pincement ressenti. Mais là encore, Harry remonta sur lui, et plongea dans son cou, hautement érogène, tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, puis d'autres, hautement affolantes.

Harry fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux afin d'étirer l'entrée du blond. Il fit entrer un troisième doigt rapidement, et vint frapper un point sensible qui fit hurler le Veela. Harry, souriant sadiquement à l'entente de cette manifestation, re-frappa le point à plusieurs reprises, tout en étirant davantage l'entrée, l'ouvrant pour son passage. Les hanches du blond ondulaient en rythme et poussaient contre sa main. Voir son amant s'empaler ainsi sur ses doigt, fit monter un regain de chaleur dans le corps du brun, qui sortit ses membres, et défit sa ceinture. Il se leva, surplombant le blond, et retira doucement, sensuellement le reste de ses vêtements, finissants entièrement nu et la démonstration de son désir, fièrement dressée au dessus du Veela.

Il revint s'agenouiller entre les jambes du blond, et les écarta, les releva sur ses épaules, mais se fit doux, lorsqu'il embrassa un Draco qui commençait à être submergé par le trac. Il lui caressa la joue, glissa sa main sous la nuque blanche et releva la tête blonde à lui pour l'embrasser. Longuement, pour prouver que même si son érection était pressante, lui donnerait tout le temps qu'il faudrait au blond.

Draco saisit la démarche, et glissa une main entre eux pour saisir la virilité de Harry. Il la présenta à son orifice et d'un regard, demanda à Harry d'entrer en lui. Alors Harry poussa un peu, et entra en Draco. Doucement, il faisait attention à ne pas le blesser. Il vit le blond fermer les yeux, et quelques larmes naître aux coins de ceux-ci. Il vint les embrasser, de même pour les paupières et les joues, le front. Il fit une pause à mi parcours, offrant le temps au blond de s'habituer à sa présence. Draco l'entoura de ses bras, et laissa ses pieds retomber sur le matelas. Il descendit les mains sur les fesses caramel, et les massa, puis les tira à lui, poussant le Gryffondor en lui.

Harry gémit sous la sensation. Bon sang ! Draco était si étroit, et il était si chaud à l'intérieur. Il avait failli jouir dès les premières secondes en lui. Mais quand le blond l'avait poussé en lui, plus loin, il avait du se raccrocher encore plus ! Le sentir tout autour de lui était simplement fabuleux. Il sentait Draco. Il voyait Draco. Il était en Draco. Sous le trop plein d'émotions, il ne fit pas gaffe à tenir correctement son aura, qui commença à se diffuser dans tout le manoir.

La Vélane en Draco ressentit toutes les émotions, et particulièrement, l'amour du brun pour son hôte. Elle vibra au même rythme que Draco,et les sensations de celui-ci se décuplèrent. Au moment où Harry débuta un lent va et viens en lui, il jouis une première fois entre leurs ventre. Mais Harry continua, et le rythme de ses hanches s'accéléra un peu, menant le blond aux cimes du plaisir.

Harry jouis une première fois lui aussi, mais comme si il n'était pas rassasié du blond, il se mit assis, en tailleurs, et assis le blond sur ses jambes, les siennes autour de sa taille. Draco, quelque peu fatigué, comprit tout de même, et se positionna correctement pour venir s'empaler sur la verge du brun. Son torse bien serré contre le Gryffondor, ses mains derrière sa nuque, leurs corps en sueur, et leurs bouches affamées qui se mangeaient littéralement.

Ce fut Draco cette fois ci qui régla la pénétration. Il ondulait des hanches, sensuellement, et Harry gémissait en le sentant le caresser de l'intérieur. Puis il prit les fesses du blond dans ses mains, et le souleva un peu, le faisant redescendre doucement. Ceci leur tira aux deux de profonds gémissements étouffés dans leurs baisers. En voulant toujours plus, Harry recommença. Encore. Et encore. Plus vite. Plus fort quand Draco le lui demandait. Plus longuement quand il changeait d'avis. Plus profondément quand il sentait la déferlante de plaisir monter en lui. Et lorsque elle vint, elle les faucha tous deux, libérant leurs magies, et leurs auras. Ils poussèrent un cri d'extase que l'autre but à la source. Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos, entrainant le Veela presque somnolent avec lui, bien entouré par ses bras. Il se dégagea du blond, mais le garda dans son étreinte.

Ils savourèrent, ensemble, la béatitude post-orgasmique, puis finirent par somnoler. Draco se redressa un peu, et attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Il lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux et sur le lit, et fit venir les couvertures à eux, pour pas qu'ils ne prennent froid. Il se rallongea, se calant contre son compagnon, et commença à s'endormir, alors qu'un « Je t'aime mon ange » lui parvenait. Il trouva la force de répondre un « Je t'aime aussi mon cœur », et sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Juliette et Sahriz rentrèrent enfin en fin de matinée, après avoir passé une nuit de combats. Elles avaient le sourire aux lèvres et riaient encore des réactions de leurs défunts opposants. Elles avaient à peine franchi le seuil du manoir, lorsque un soldat vampirique vint à leur rencontre, courant, et l'air totalement catastrophé.

« - Maitresses ! Le sceau d'énergie va déborder ! Nous sommes une bonne centaine à tenter de le contenir, mais une forte décharge vient de se produire, et nous n'en venons pas à bout !

- Juliette ! Attrape quelques fioles de potion revigorante dans mon bureau, et bois en deux, nous allons avoir du boulot !

- Plus rapide, je les ai sur moi. J'ai pensé à en prendre au cas où on en aurait eu besoin là-bas. Tiens.

- Quel calice prévoyant ! Merci beaucoup ! Bon, pas de temps à perdre ! Thévistos, on te suit !

- Bien Maitresses. »

Le vampire s'inclina devant elles et se retourna, prenant le chemin inverse, et leur montrant la direction. Elles arrivèrent dans le salon principal où se trouvait le sceau et n'en crurent pas leurs yeux en voyant carrément une aurore boréale suivre les contours de l'inscription sacrée au sol.

« - Bon sang ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais ça a du copuler dans tous les coins pour en arriver à ce point là ! Les elfes de maison ! »

Une armée de petites créatures apparurent et s'inclinèrent devant la vampire, attendant ses ordres.

« - Je voudrais que vous réveillez chaque invité et que vous lui racontiez la situation, sans préciser la cause. Mais ne dérangez pas Draco et Harry. Ils ont à récupérer du rituel de cette nuit. »

les elfes disparurent dans une nuée de « pop ». aussitôt, la vampire et son calice ingurgitèrent leurs potions et se mirent au travail de chaque coté du cercle devenu lumineux. Elles apposèrent leurs mains sur le tracé et se redressèrent d'un seul coup, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Merlin ! Sahriz, arrêtes moi si je me trompe, mais ce ne serait pas la magie de Harry qu'on sent là ?

- Tu as raison. C'est bien celle du jeune homme. Mais n'était il pas censé être inapte à faire... Ça ?

- Ah mais parce qu'en plus c'est lui qui...

- Aucun doute là dessus ma grande. Vivement que les autres arrivent, parce qu'on va avoir du mal à deux. Ce sera totalement impossible. En plus, l'aura gagne en intensité et j'ai peur que celle du Veela vienne nous poser un sacré regain d'énergie au moment où...

- Ok ! Pas besoin de préciser, j'ai compris ! »

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Les autres membres firent rapidement leur apparition dans le salon, passablement échevelés, et habillés à la va-vite pour certains. Ils se positionnèrent en renfort, armés de leurs baguettes, et posèrent la pointe de celles-ci sur les lignes animées de magie au sol. Tous soufflèrent sous l'effort intense. Mais reconnurent la magie de leur ami. Toutefois, ce fut Hermione qui énonça d'une voix tremblante ce que tous avaient deviné.

« - C'est Harry !

- Mais comment Draco peut il faire cela à Harry alors qu'il ne peut pas réagir ! C'est immonde !

- Ron, ne sois pas bête ! C'est Harry qui...

- Qui quoi ?

- Monsieur Weasley ! Draco ne profite pas de votre ami, je dirais plus que c'est l'inverse. Et votre ami semble d'une forme plus que nécessaire à cela. »

Ron rougit en comprenant la situation, puis se reprit, étonné.

« - Mais comment ? Je veux dire, il n'était pas censé être un légume avant que Draco n'intervienne ?

- Ron, soit Draco est intervenu en un temps record, soit il a du se produire quelque chose que nous n'avions pas prévu.

- Mais comment ? Quelque chose que tu n'as pas prévu ? Toi ? Hermione, c'est tout bonnement impensable !

- Et pourtant, cela reste la seule option possible, Monsieur Weasley. »

C'était la Médicomage qui avait répondu. Elle reprit.

« - Bon sang toute cette magie perdue, ça fait mal au cœur...

- Cyzia, n'y a t'il pas un moyen de stocker cette magie ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

- Je pense à quand Harry pourrait en avoir besoin. On l'aurait à disposition, plutôt que de lui implanter une dose venant d'une autre personne. Cela pourrait avoir l'avantage de la compatibilité parfaite avec son corps. »

Sahriz, Juliette et Severus se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, ayant la même idée. Juliette prit la parole.

« - Ce serait une excellente idée ! De plus, je connais une technique pour lui réimplanter cette magie rapidement et sans conséquences. On ne sait jamais, avec les circonstances actuelles, on ne peut pas se permettre de mettre une telle chance de coté. Ce serait perdre un gros avantage.

- Je suis d'accord avec mon calice. Qu'en est il pour vous ? »

Tous acquiescèrent, et il fut décidé de récolter la magie débordante, que Cyzia, aidée de Hermione et Severus, compactèrent en une sphère luminescente. L'opération prit plus d'une heure, épuisant les dernières forces de certains. Ils se relayèrent à tour de rôle, prenant entre chaque tour, une à deux potions revigorante ou de la Pimentine.

Lorsque la récolte fut complète, il fallut régler la question de l'endroit où stocker la magie. Sous les suggestions de Sahriz, Severus et Juliette, qui sans le révéler, pensèrent au moment où Harry devrait fusionner avec son serpent, virent là la solution au problèmes posés dans le processus, il fut décidé de confier la magie au familier de Harry.

Juliette invoqua Sliver, le serpent géant de glace, et lui demanda d'appeler son confrère. Le petit serpent ne tarda pas à faire son arrivée dans la pièce, et la sphère de magie lui fut remise. Il l'avala, étirant sa mâchoire au maximum, puis luit un instant. La lumière disparut, et il repartit, en rampant, vers la chambre de son maître, celui qui le voyait comme un ami.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Les gardes vampires aidèrent le groupe, aimablement et avec égards, même envers le lycanthrope, à rejoindre la salle à manger où un énorme petit déjeuner les attendait. Ils mangèrent rapidement, et retournèrent se coucher pour se reposer.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Sahriz fit porter un plateau, par Dobby, dans la chambre de Harry et Draco. Elle restait assise à table, avec sa calice, et se posait encore des questions sur la rémission du jeune homme. Soudainement, un poignet vint danser devant ses yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers Juliette qui était assise à sa droite, et lui fit un petit sourire.

« - Tu es déjà épuisée ma grande, si je te prends du sang en plus, tu ne tiendras plus debout.

- Et bien tu n'auras plus qu'à me porter jusque dans ma chambre, et me mettre sur mon lit. Mais en acceptant d'être ta calice, j'ai fais la promesse de ne jamais te refuser mon sang, et accessoirement, ne jamais te laisser aller au lit le ventre vide !

- C'est pas comme si ça arrivait souvent. Tu n'as jamais faillit à ton rôle, et aujourd'hui est une exception. Je ne t'en voudrais si je ne buvais pas maintenant.

- Mais moi si ! Tu ressens mon état de fatigue par le lien. Mais n'oublierais tu pas trop vite que je ressens le lien aussi de mon coté ? Je le sais quand il faut que tu boives. De plus, mon corps agit en fonction et augmente de lui-même sa production de sang. Du coup, si tu ne bois pas rapidement, je me retrouve avec l'impression que mes veines vont exploser, le corps lourd et une bouffée de chaleur insupportable. Alors crois moi, le fait que tu boives est bénéfique pour nous deux ! »

Devant la détermination de la blonde, Sahriz ne put que sourire davantage, et attrapa doucement le poignet qu'elle guida à ses lèvres. Elle mordit avec précaution, faisant attention à ne pas faire souffrir la jeune femme, et se reput du liquide vital. À peine avait elle terminé, qu'elle se leva pour rattraper de justesse sa calice qui s'effondrait sous la fatigue. Toujours en souriant, elle la porta dans sa chambre et la coucha, avant de la laisser et de regagner ses propres appartements.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Au milieu de l'après midi, tous les occupants, sauf Draco et Harry, étaient rassemblés dans le grand salon, une tasse de thé parfumé à la main, et des plateaux de douceurs à proximité. Ils discutaient de l'aura de Harry ressentie ce matin, lorsque le couple d'anciennes Némésis fit son entrée. Harry tenait la main de son Veela, et semblait en pleine forme. Il souriait, et semblait tirer un certain amusement des mines étonnées qui se tournaient vers lui. Son habituelle tornade brune le renversa au sol. Il sentit les larmes dans son cou, et entendit les exclamations de soulagement près de son oreilles. Il vit par dessus l'épaule de Hermione le visage rassuré de son meilleur ami, Ron, qui s'était posté près de Draco, et lui serrait la main, véhiculant toute sa reconnaissance.

« - Je n'y suis pour rien. On a eu de l'aide inespérée...

- Ah bon ? Je me demande bien de qui, tout le monde était en bas à ce moment là.

- Lily Potter... »

Des hoquets de surprise leur parvinrent. Hermione se décolla un peu de son ami, et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle souriait.

« - Alors, tu as pu voir ta mère ? Je suppose que tu as du en être heureux.

- Oui. Je le suis. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien faire connaissance avec elle, mais je l'aime, et elle le sait. Alors oui, je suis heureux. Et puis, je suppose que c'était pendant le rituel, lui-même, mais j'ai senti mon père qui me soutenait, m'encourageait. Ça m'a touché.

- Tu es triste de ne pas pouvoir les avoir plus souvent près de toi ?

- Non. Je sais qu'ils veillent sur moi de là où ils se trouvent. Je sais qu'ils m'aiment et eux savent que je les aime. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Harry... Je suis fière de toi... »

Le sourire radieux que lui dédia la jeune femme, lui amena le même sur ses lèvres. Il la resserra contre lui, et ils se relevèrent, ensemble.

« - Alors comme ça, c'était bien toi Lily... Je me disais que tu l'aimais trop ce petit bonhomme, apparemment, même au delà de la mort... Il semblerait qu'il en est de même pour ce cher James...

- Tu disais quelque chose Sahriz ?

- Oh, disons que je pensais à voix haute. Rien de bien important. Et toi tu as bien récupéré ? J'avoue avoir eu peur de t'avoir pris trop de sang toute à l'heure.

- Bon OK, je me suis évanouie, mais je ne suis pas une chochotte, non plus ! Tu vois, quelques petites heures de sommeil, et me voilà sur pied ! T'inquiètes, je tiens la distance ! Tu me connais, je suis plus résistante que l'on ne pense, alors ne te fais pas de soucis pour si peu de choses, je vais finir par me vexer.

- D'accord, je m'excuse. C'est vrai que tu es tellement pleine d'énergie, que tu en est même fatigante des fois ! Mais bon, je suppose que ceci fait partie de ton charme... »

Faussement outrée, la calice donna une tape sur le bras de la vampire qui répondit de même. Cyzia les regardait, amusée, se chamailler un moment encore, mais toujours en souriant. Elles avaient su développer une telle complicité et une telle confiance l'une dans l'autre. Elle prit sa décision. Elle ferait tout pour découvrir un peu mieux cet homme-loup qui l'avait étreinte cette nuit.

Dans la précipitation du matin, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ensuite, il avait rejoint ses propres appartements pour faire une sieste. Depuis, ils s'évitaient du regard, rougissants lorsque par accident, leurs yeux se rencontraient. Il semblait timide et gêné de n'avoir pu contrôler cet aspect de sa transformation. Mais elle s'était sentie tout sauf abusée. Bien au contraire, elle avait envie de côtoyer cet homme, de se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras.

Une main sur son bras la ramena au présent. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu ni senti Harry s'approcher d'elle. Il la regardait dans les yeux, comme pour la sonder et sourit simplement. Il se pencha vers elle, et murmura à son oreille.

« - Vous avez raison. Bien qu'il soit un ancien Gryffondor, Rémus a toujours eu une énorme et handicapante timidité. Je vous le confie, prendrez-vous soin de lui ? »

La Médicomage piqua un fard sous le regard étonné des autres, et se contenta de hocher la tête, quand le visage interrogateur du Survivant revint face à elle.

« - Mademoiselle Herden, pouvez vous ausculter Harry afin de nous confirmer l'extraction complète de l'Horcruxe ?

- Oui. »

La jeune femme marmonna quelques formules tout en agitant sa baguette au dessus du brun. Une légère aura dorée se matérialisa aux yeux de tous, autour du jeune homme. Cyzia sourit, levant le sort.

« - Voilà Mesdames et Messieurs, une aura parfaitement pure et stable, et qui n'appartient qu'à une seule personne : Harry lui-même ! »

Une explosion de joie fut la réaction à la réponse de la Médicomage. Harry souriait aussi, et son blond vint derrière lui, lui attrapant la main.

« - Alors Draco, soulagé ?

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

- Je te l'avais dit pourtant dans la chambre.

- Oui, mais je voulais une confirmation. J'ai confiance en ton diagnostique, tu manies ton aura, et tu as remarqué la différence en te réveillant. Mais comment dire... J'avais besoin d'un second avis. Une précaution en quelque sorte. Je ne veux pas manquer de méfiance lorsqu'il s'agit de ta vie.

- Et je t'en remercie. Je te remercie de veiller sur moi. C'est toi qui m'a empêcher de me détruire, un peu comme un garde-fou. J'aurais toujours besoin de toi à présent. Il faudra que tu prennes tes responsabilités...

- Et durant combien de temps ?

- Ah, mais pour toujours ! Je ne sais pas moi, demain, je peux envoyer en l'air mes bonnes résolutions, il me faut mon Gémini Criquet !

- Ton quoi ? Gémini ? Un criquet ? Merci ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'être vu comme un insecte... »

Le blond arborait une mine mi-boudeuse, mi-pincée. Le Survivant n'y tint plus, et se mit à rire de la confusion de son compagnon.

« - Je te rassure, tu n'as absolument rien d'un insecte. Il s'agit d'une référence moldue, rien d'autre. Gémini est une sorte de petit personnage, un criquet doué de parole qui accompagne un pantin de bois aspirant à devenir un vrai garçon. C'est lui qui va l'aider à sortir du pétrin où il se met régulièrement. Une sorte de bonne conscience et un guide, tu sais je me perds souvent...

- J'ai compris ! Tiens toi prêt Harry Potter ! Je vais rester collé à toi un long moment encore, et je te lâcherais pas les basques crois moi !

- Pour toujours alors ?

- Oh oui, ça tu peux y compter !

- Alors ça me va.

- Mais j'espère bien ! De toute façon, tu n'as plus ton mot à dire sur le sujet, je m'en charge ! »

Harry rit, et Draco se rapprocha davantage, enlaçant la taille du brun et posant un baiser sur sa nuque.

Tout le monde parlait, en groupe, faisant le point sur la réussite de la cérémonie de l'extraction de l'Horcruxe, quand soudain, Juliette se figea et se leva brusquement.

« - Juliette, un problème ?

- Attends Sahriz, j'ai besoin de silence et de me concentrer, ça a l'air important !

- Prends ton temps... »

La bonne ambiance semblait s'être envolée, comme soufflée par un vent de panique. Tous regardaient en direction de la mage de combat, qu'ils virent exécuter des signes à l'aide de ses doigts, ainsi qu'une aura légèrement bleutée qui entoura son corps. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et ses cheveux voletaient légèrement, comme soulevés par une douce brise. Au bout de quelques seconde, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle arbora une grimace contrariée. Elle fit d'autres signes et apposa les mains au sol. Automatiquement, un sceau se forma sous ses pieds et s'étendit de manière concentrique sur plus d'un mètre de diamètre sur le plancher. Un écran de fumée se forma autour de la jeune femme, puis des images apparurent : des étendues vertes, des tentes, des couloirs obscurs où déambulaient des hommes armés de baguettes, des cachots occupés par des prisonniers épuisés, des laboratoires où fumaient des chaudrons immenses, et des ingrédients douteux, tels des organes, conservés dans des bocaux.

Draco s'était levé, ainsi que Severus. Ils avaient reconnu l'endroit, mais jamais ne l'avaient connu aussi habité. En effet, d'après les images, ce sont des milliers d'hommes au moins qui étaient là. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment, ainsi qu'un gros doute sur l'endroit « visité ». il attrapa la main de son Veela, le tirant doucement à lui, pour le faire asseoir à ses cotés. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais avait deviné ses traits durement crispés.

Juliette mit fin à sa technique et se plaça bien face aux autres personnes. Elle adressa un regard à sa vampire, qui la comprit.

« - Alors il semblerait qu'ils aient progressé eux aussi ?

- Sahriz, je veux pas t'affoler, mais les quelques images que tu as vues peuvent être encore au-dessous de la vérité. Apparemment, une barrière spéciale protège certaines pièces et mes insectes se font pulvériser en tentant de la franchir. Leur rythme de reproduction rapide permet de pallier le manque, mais ne résout pas le mystère de ces pièces secrètes. Mais tout indique cependant que les choses se précipitent de leur coté aussi.

- Je vois, il ne nous reste plus qu'à mettre à profit ce que nous avons vu et l'examiner au maximum. Chaque renseignement peut receler un indice précieux. Le mieux, je pense serait d'avoir recours à une Pensine. Chacun va y déverser ce qu'il a vu et chaque souvenir devra être examiné par au moins trois personnes différentes. Des détails peuvent échapper à une personne, mais difficilement à trois. Qui s'y colle ?

- Je veux bien moi. Mes recherches sont terminées pour le moment.

- D'accord Hermione. Ron, je sais que vous avez été assigné à la stratégie militaire, mais vous avez je pense que vous pourrez aussi y jeter un coup d'œil. Lorsqu'il est question de Harry, vous pouvez réellement faire preuve de génie.

- Merci, je veux bien, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. J'ai déjà dressé des prémices de plan d'attaque. Mais rien ne doit être mis en place avant le dernier mouvement de l'adversaire.

- Monsieur Weasley, vous m'épatez chaque jour un peu plus. Malgré votre jeune âge, vous retrouver à la tête de centaines d'hommes, et de vampires, peut en effrayer plus d'un, mais vous non.

- Oh mais j'ai peur, Professeur McGonagall, très, mais j'ai pour priorité d'aider Harry, et de ne pas être un fardeau. Si mes qualités aux échecs peuvent servir, alors je ferais de mon mieux. L'âge n'est qu'un détail. J'ai déjà vécu une guerre, alors une autre ne me fait pas peur. Je tremble seulement pour ma famille, et Harry en fait partie, c'est mon petit frère vous savez...

- Je vois très bien en effet... »

Ron avait viré tomate, mais sa douce compagne lui avait saisi la main, et lui faisait un magnifique sourire. Alors il sourit aussi. Son regard se leva lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un debout en face de lui. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la personne, car avait été pris dans une étreinte subite. Le « Merci Ron, merci mon frère » qui lui avait été glissé dans l'oreille le renseigna aisément sur son pseudo-agresseur. Lui et Hermione enlacèrent le brun, et beaucoup sentirent venir un sourire tendre sur leurs lèvres. Ce fut notre indécrottable et rigide potioniste qui brisa un peu la magie du moment.

« - Je suis volontaire aussi. Je souhaiterais recommander deux autres personnes si vous le voulez bien. Lupin et Black. Lupin pour sa vue perçante et Black pour ses connaissances en rituels noirs. Il ne faut pas négliger que Lupin est aussi quelqu'un aux connaissances poussées en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Minerva ?

- Je le suis aussi. Je peux aussi participer, en tant que référence à la Métamorphose, ainsi que Albus. Il était également professeur de Métamorphose dans le temps.

- C'est une idée excellente ! Voilà qui nous fait plus de personnes que prévues, mais tant mieux ! J'ai quatre petites Pensines et deux un peu plus imposantes de disponibles. Je vais demander à mes gardes de l'apporter dans la bibliothèque, et nous irons à tour de rôle déposer nos souvenirs des scènes fournies par Juliette dans des fioles. Chacune devra être dûment étudiée par chaque personne. Je suggère que Minerva et Albus fassent les voyages ensemble, car les fantômes ne peuvent manipuler les fioles à ce que je sache. Je ne pourrais pas vous aider, avec Juliette, nous avons l'entrainement de Harry à ne pas négliger, d'autant plus que Draco vas nous rejoindre. Je pense que l'entrainer lui aussi ne sera pas une perte de temps. Nous allons devoir nous absenter durant trois jours au moins, mais nous communiquerons par les invocations de Juliette. Je voudrais aussi que nous nous fixions ce délai de trois jours. Lorsque l'échéance arrivera, nous ferons le point, et il se peut que la bataille arrive ensuite très rapidement. Alors à dans trois jours tous le monde. »

Tous acquiescèrent et se donnèrent accolades et poignées de mains. Des promesses de vaincre Lucius furent échangées, et la détermination de chacun était visible.

Toutes les personnes mirent leurs souvenirs dans des fioles, et Dobby récolta le tout pour le mener à la bibliothèque. Le groupe devant examiner les contenus iridescents sortirent, et le reste des personnes vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Mais les deux jeunes garçons, Severus et Sly qui était présent, caché sous la manche de Harry, avaient bien compris en quoi consisterait leur « entrainement ». le Potioniste se contenta de leur faire un signe de tête encourageant avant de sortir de la pièce, puis Juliette les conduisit dehors, jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, près d'une énorme formation rocheuse, puis invoqua Sliver.

Le serpent de glace géant se baissa à hauteur de la jeune femme et ouvrit sa gueule pour déposer dans la main de la blonde, la boule d'énergie émise par Harry et Draco. Sahriz expliqua aux deux garçons, quelques peu rougissants, l'origine de cette magie, et rit bien de leur embarras. Elle s'assura que tout le monde était prêt pour ce qui allait suivre, ainsi que le petit serpent, puis s'entailla le doigt pour en faire couler quelques gouttes de sang. Elle versa le liquide carmin dans une petite excavation à hauteur de son épaule, puis une entrée de grotte fit son apparition devant eux. Draco avait prit la main de son compagnon, et c'est nantis d'une farouche détermination que le groupe de quatre personnes, puis un serpent fit son entrée dans la cachète secrète, qui se referma derrière eux. Sliver vint se placer devant l'entrée, attentif, et prêt à monter une garde acharnée.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

La vampire, la calice et les deux jeunes hommes serpentaient déjà depuis plus de dix minutes dans un vrai labyrinthe rocheux, lorsque une salle aménagée fut en vue.

Harry prit le temps de laisser ses yeux parcourir la pièce. Malgré la grandeur des lieux, une sorte de claustrophobie lui nouait le ventre. Il n'avait lâché la main de son Veela, sentant les mauvais souvenirs de placard revenir à la surface. Draco avait comprit, mais l'avait laissé se reprendre seul. Il restait à ses cotés quoi qu'il en lui en coûte, mais ne voulait pas étouffer son compagnon.

La pièce était agencée telle une chambre. Vaste avec un espace à droite pourvue d'un laboratoire et d'étagères chargées de fioles multicolores. Au centre, un lit spacieux, dont les draps avaient été rabattus, comme si ils lançaient un appel aux futurs endormis. Un long meuble bas, sur la gauche, leurs servirait apparemment à ranger les maigres affaires qu'ils avaient apportées avec eux. Des sphères de lumières bleutées flottaient un peu partout, diffusant une lumière rassurante et éthérée. Le sol était recouvert de tapis épais, dont les arabesques noires et blanches ornaient les armoiries vampiriques grenat sur font blanc.

Juliette resta près de l'embrasure de la porte, tandis que Sahriz se dirigea vers le coin laboratoire. Elle passa derrière le plan de travail, et se tourna face aux deux jeunes hommes. Elle posa la sphère de magie devant elle sur une large coupelle dorée, et posa ses mains de part et d'autre.

« - Jeunes gens, nous y voilà. Cette sphère de magie, et la vôtre. Celle de Harry et Draco combinée. Elle a été récoltée lors de vos « activités » d'hier matin. Vous avez libéré cette magie, et elle a été redirigée vers le sceau du manoir. Seulement, la quantité était si forte, que nous avons du tous la contenir, et il nous est devenu clair qu'elle pouvait nous être utile plus tard, c'est à dire maintenant. »

Bien que rougissant un peu, Harry se redressa et se dirigea vers la sphère en question, entrainant Draco à sa suite, et posa une main sur la sphère.

« - Je peux imaginer à quoi pourrait servir cette magie, mais en revanche, je sens plus de deux magies à l'intérieur. En fait je sens celle de tous mes proches. Rémus, Sirius, Severus, Cyzia, Hermione, Ron... »

Ce fut Juliette, qui avait quitté son poste d'observatrice, et qui s'était approchée d'eux qui lui répondit.

« - Disons que la nuit précédente a du être riche en « exercices corporels ».

- Ah... Effectivement... Je comprends mieux ainsi...

- Bon, on pensera aux diverses façons faire rougir tout ce petit monde une autre fois, je vous rappelle que nous avons d'importantes choses à faire de notre coté. Donc comme je te le disais, Harry, cette sphère contient de ta magie, entre autres, et est donc compatible pour être réinjectée dans ton corps pour améliorer les sorts de soins. Cyzia va y travailler, pendant deux jours. Durant ces deux jours, on va introduire ton familier dans ton organisme. Je ne te cache pas que ce ne sera pas sans douleur, l'opération a de quoi décourager les plus braves. Mais nous ne devons pas oublier que nous avons à faire au prince de Gryffondor, ainsi qu'à l'un de ses plus fidèles descendants.

- Je dois ajouter une chose. Harry, tu as un énorme avantage de ton coté.

- Lequel ?

- Lorsque j'ai créé Sly, je savais que tu étais Fourchelang, et que tu aimais les serpents. Ce type de familier passe toujours par une phase de rejet de la part de leur propriétaire. Mais toi, tu a tissé des liens profonds avec lui. Je suis sûre qu'il connais les conséquences de la fusion avec ton organisme, et qu'il aura à cœur de te soulager au maximum. Vous avez le respect de l'autre, et tu l'as souvent gardé contre toi, contre ta peau même. Donc je dirais que vous avez franchi quelques étapes importantes. Dont la reconnaissance en tant que partenaire et ami, et non maître à familier. Rares sont les sorciers à obtenir ce résultat au bout d'un an de fusion, vous, vous l'avez obtenu avant celle-ci. Il ne vous reste plus que l'intégration physique. La plus douloureuse, mais j'ai confiance en vous. »

Harry sourit en pensant à son serpent.

« - { Tu vois, nul besoin d'être aussi tendu. On y arrivera Sly, je suis confiant moi aussi.}

- { Merci. Mais je ferais mon possible pour atténuer la douleur. Tu es un maître dont tout familier rêverait d'avoir...}

- { Pas un maître, un ami, un partenaire. Tu te rappelle ? Je ne chercherais jamais à te soumettre.}

- { Merci jeune Harry... Mon ami, mon partenaire...} »

Draco avait entendu les sifflements, et avait laissé les deux « amis » finir leur étrange conversation. Le sourire doux de son amant le rassura. Il avait confiance en Sly, connaissant son profond attachement envers Harry. Le plus dur pour lui allait commencer. Il allait devoir faire front et rester près de lui, malgré l'horreur de le voir souffrir. Mais il devait respecter son choix. De plus, il ne leur restait pas vraiment d'autres alternatives. Harry avait pris sa décision. Il le suivrait, comme il le lui avait promis. Il croyait en lui.

« - Bon, si le serpent et le pseudo Serpentard ont fini, on va pouvoir commencer. Alors, comme les écrits restent un peu flous sur la méthode, je pense qu'on va créer une entaille dans ton corps, et y introduire la bestiole...

- En fait, Sly sait comment procéder.

- Ah, ben voilà qui nous simplifie les choses. Dans ce cas je t'écoute Harry.

- Il peut entrer dans mon organisme sans passer par une plaie. Mais, il a estimé que le point le plus pratique serait au niveau de ma colonne vertébrale, à hauteur des omoplates. Il serait à bonne disposition de tous mes organes ainsi que de mes nerfs. Il pourrait ainsi grandement atténuer la douleur, en freinant tout simplement les signaux lors de leur transmission au cerveau.

- Je vois, c'est bien pensé. Bien joué le reptile !

- Hé ! Ne l'appelle pas le reptile ! C'est le petit de Sliver je te rappelle ! Bien sûr qu'il est rusé ! Il a de qui tenir.

- La voilà qui monte sur ses dragons ! Je plaisantais Juliette, n'y vois rien de péjoratif. Ce serpent est plus qu'utile et il vient juste de nous prouver son dévouement ainsi que ses connaissances. Alors rassures toi, je lui porte une grande estime.

- J'espère bien. Bon, ben du coup, il faut que tu te dévêtisse le haut mon grand. Et tu vas t'allonger sur le ventre pour exposer ton dos à Sly. Mais je crois que Sahriz doit te faire boire quelques potions d'abord. C'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Rien de bien méchant, juste de quoi baisser un peu les protections naturelles de ton corps pour prévenir tout rejet, ainsi que de quoi te fournir des éléments pour récupérer rapidement ensuite.

- Je vois. Mais si les protections de mon corps sont baissées, je fais quoi en cas de danger ?

- Je crois que c'est là que j'interviens mon cœur. Je suis Veela. Je peux ressentir le danger que court mon compagnon suffisamment à l'avance pour nous permettre de nous défendre.

- Exactement. De plus, Sliver garde la grotte et je vais moi-même laisser des insectes dans un large périmètre autour, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

- De mon coté, je peux être avertie à tout moment si la paroi est malmenée. Cet édifice a été créé à l'aide de mon sang. D'ailleurs, vous ne pourrez en sortir seuls. Je devrais vous escorter à nouveau pour sortir. Rassurez vous, vous êtes en sécurité, et nous veillerons sur vous. Je te laisse Harry avec Sly et Draco. Je te souhaite bon courage, et te laisses les potions ici. Tu les prendras lorsque tu es prêt. Nous avons deux jours. Pas un de plus, pour que ton familier et toi soyez unis. Draco, je te souhaite aussi bon courage, je sais que ça va être dur pour toi en tant que Veela, mais j'ai confiance. Je ne te demande pas de veiller sur lui, je sais que tu le feras. »

La vampire contourna le plan de travail et approcha les deux jeunes hommes qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Juliette fit de même et elle sortirent sur un dernier signe de la main, laissant les deux amants, face à la lourde tâche qui les attendait.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

À suivre...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

_**Nda**_ : Désolée pour ce retard, mon ordinateur a connu quelques désagrément suite à un virus qui a occasionné une grosse perte de données. J'ai réparé le plus urgent, mais me suis retrouvée privée de logiciels que mon accès internet (défaillant durant plus de trois semaines) ne m'a pas permis de re-télécharger.

Ensuite, une fois ces difficultés palliées, j'ai du m'occuper de pas mal de choses en attentes, et ma fic en a subi les frais. Apparemment, la fée catastrophe a du passer dans le coin. Pour me faire pardonner, enfin je l'espère, je publierais un autre chapitre dans le week-end. Je vous remercie pour tous vos petits mots que j'ai eu d'un coup, ça fait drôle je vous assure. Et je vous dis à ce week end !

_Zoux' ! Fleurdorient._

_*_


	21. Chapter 21

**Toi mon garde-fou**

*

*

*

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rolling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

_**RAR :**_

_**Vince**_ : Avant tout, merci encore pour ton essai/review ! Ensuite... Arg !!! Faut absolument que je trouve le temps de te lire !! En plus, si tu as déjà commencé la suite de ta fic, je serais larguée bien assez tôt. Je me trouve injuste, de ne pas encore t'avoir lu alors que toi tu prends le temps de me laisser de magnifiques reviews ! Mais promis, je me rattraperais, et te laisserais un vrai roman tu verras ! j'ai pu écrire déjà plus de 6000 mots de la fic que je te réserve, comme quoi elle est bien avancée. il y a un long lemon et je suis encore dessus, je le développe,le nourris, l'enrichis, tu verras, il sera aux petit oignons.

_**Gwladys Evans**_ : Merci pour la review et pour les références de la musique celtique. J'ai trouvé le titre et je le trouve très relaxant, même si un peu mélancolique. Après avoir reçu ta review, je me suis posée la question sur le fait qu'on voyait pas très souvent Rémus et Cyzia, en tant que couple je veux dire, dans la fic. Alors, j'ai pris ta demande pour une suggestion, et j'ai encore procédé à des modifications. D'où le retard occasionné pour la publication de ce chapitre. J'espère t'avoir contenté (et ne pas avoir trop choqué Cyzia, celle qui m'a inspiré le personnage de la jeune Médicomage ! XD)

_**Ellina**_ : Ouh là ! Que de compliments ! Merci, je suis ravie que la fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes, et sera tout autant agréable !

_**Brigitte**_ : Merci, mais tu sais, après la tendresse, viens un peu de bestialité ! Je te laisse sur cette phrase énigmatique, et t'invite à découvrir la suite de "toi, mon garde fou".

_**Sahada**_ : Merci à toi ! Mais tu sais, quand on aime, ben on remet ça tout simplement, donc voici un nouveau chapitre que je te laisse découvrir et apprécier, du moins j'espère...

_**Cleo McPhee**_ : Yahooo !!! Revoilà ma bien nommée !! Merci encore pour tes encouragements, je bats des records de motivation en ce moment, mais manque de temps, ce qui est un peu dommage car j'aurais aimé poster plus tôt ! Enfin, bref, tu voulais la suite, et bien la voilà, avec un ajout inspiré de Gwladys Evans, concernant le couple Rémus/Cyzia. Tu me diras si les sentiments ont bien été retransmis et si cette histoire t'apporte encore satisfaction.

_**Bianka17**_ : Tu sais, je crois profondément que tout auteur de fanfiction Harry Potter doit posséder un soupçon de sadisme car ce pauvre Ryry a beau avoir déjà souffert dans la version de JKR, et bien on ne cesse de lui en rajouter sur le dos, le pauvre, pour faire des histoires supplémentaires ! Alors, je crois qu'il n'a pas fini d'en baver, effectivement ! Mais tu sais, on lui accorde tout de même de magnifiques moments à coté, remplis de rires, d'amitié, d'amour, de tendresse et je ne te parles pas de toutes les positions qu'il a du tester le pauvre, malmené par nos esprits pervers... Toutefois, dans cette fic, il ne va plus trop en baver, jusqu'à la bataille, et je le laisserais un peu savourer du bon temps avec son blondinet. Je suis ouvertes à toutes suggestions si tu as des requêtes. Je continue de modifier en permanence, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

_**Maud18**_ : Et voici le titulaire du deuxième essai/review laissé pour ce chapitre ! Tout d'abord, merci, car vive les compliments, j'ai du planer un bon petit moment en le lisant. Ensuite, quelle analyse de chapitre, tu reprends tous les points importants et les commente. On voit que tu as bien compris les personnage et cerné tous leurs aspects. j'aime cette version de Ron. Pour moi, Harry n'est pas le prince de Gryffondor, il se situe au delà du système des maisons par son ambivalence Gryffondor/Serpentard. Moi, je vois Ron comme le digne représentant de cette maison. Loyal, courageux, Fidèle ami, et même le fait qu'il soit roux me fait penser à un lion, donc je ne l'imagine pas laisser Harry pour une homophobie mal placée, ou une stupide jalousie. C'est lui qui a intégré Harry à sa famille, donc il le protège comme le ferait un grand frère. Au fait, j'ai compris, tu veux un Mpreg, donc tu auras un Mpreg, j'ai réussi à l'incorporer à l'histoire, mais sauras tu deviner qui portera l'enfant ? Et que préfères tu qu'ils aient, une fille ou un garçon ? As tu des idées de prénoms que tu voudrais suggérer, ou même une signification de prénom ? Si c'est possible, j'essaierais d'en tenir compte pour la suite.

_**Caro06**_ : Merci à toi pour ton message et tes encouragements ! La suite ? Mais juste en dessous ! J'espère que tu en seras satisfaite !

_**Li-san**_ : Merci !!! Tu sais, j'adore quand tu adores ! Donc on va te contenter et te donner la suite, comme tu le réclames, pour que tu continues à... Adorer, tiens ! Mdr !

_**Pol**_ : Merci beaucoup ! En effet cette phrase me fait encore rire aujourd'hui bien que je l'ai écrite il y a plus de deux ans ! Je ne sais plus trop comment et d'où elle m'est venue, mais je recommencerais bien volontiers à parler ainsi par la bouche de Dobby ! Malgré les traits que lui donne JKR , je le trouve trognon !!! Je dois avoir reçu de sacrés coups sur la tête, hein ? Mdr !

'Zoux ! Fleurdorient.

*

*

*

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

_Paroles entre {} : Fourchelang._

_**Chapitre 20 : se ronger les sangs, perdre son sang froid, ou même avoir le sang chaud...**_

_Dans une grotte appartenant au domaine d'une vampire..._

« - Bon, ben quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller...

- Faut il que je t'aide en quelque chose mon cœur ? Je veux dire, j'ai bien conscience que la fusion entre Sly et toi vous appartient, mais si je peux vous aider...

- C'est gentil mon ange, mais je pense que le seul à faire quelque chose ici, va justement être Sly. Je vais être totalement passif de mon coté. Viens... »

Harry retira ses chaussures et celles de Draco qui se laissa faire. Ils grimpèrent sur le lit, et le blond s'installa contre la tête. Le brun vint s'asseoir entre ses jambes, et se blottit, le dos contre son torse, profitant de son étreinte. Harry fit sortir le serpent de sa manche. L'animal se promena un peu sur le lit, comme s'il profitait d'un petit tour avant de commencer les choses sérieuses. Il émit un petit sifflement doux, et un peu rythmé. Draco s'en étonna et se pencha sur l'épaule de Harry pour lui demander :

« - Il dit quelque chose là ?

- Non. Il chante je crois, enfin ça y ressemble.

- C'est ce qu'il me semblait. C'est beau à entendre. C'est calme et doux.

- Tu as raison. Il le fait pour me détendre.

- Tu redoutes ?

- Non. Je sais que ça va être douloureux, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, mais j'ai confiance en lui. Il a mon bien-être à cœur, le tien aussi d'ailleurs...

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Sly t'estime beaucoup. Vous avez beaucoup de ressemblances mine de rien. Dans vos paroles, et vos intentions je veux dire.

- En même temps, entre serpents et Serpentards, l'entente me semble justifiée. Je te rappelle que Sly appartient à la race de notre emblème. Pas étonnant que nous ayons quelques atomes... Crochus...

- Pour ce qui est des atomes crochus, je ne sais pas, mais pour les crocs, si tu pouvais enlever les tiens de ma nuque, je pourrais garder les idées claires...

- Oh, pardon ! Je me suis un peu laissé allé je crois... Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Je crois qu'à la base, ton intention était de me détendre aussi, mais, disons que tu a légèrement débordé...

- On va dire cela...

- On s'y met ?

- Hum... Je dois faire quelque chose ?

- Euh... rien pour l'instant. Mais tu peux me passer les fioles que Sahriz m'a laissées ?

- Tiens. »

Le Gryffondor avala rapidement les contenus amers, et se releva pour se dévêtir le haut du corps. Sur les conseils de Draco, il enleva aussi ses pantalons et ses chaussettes afin d'être le plus à l'aise possible. Le blond invoqua une bassine d'eau gardée bien froide par un sort, ainsi que quelques linges qui lui serviraient à refroidir le corps de son compagnon lors des montées de températures prévues.

Il sentit le petit serpent grimper le long de sa jambe et il le saisit pour le poser délicatement sur ses propres épaules. Il fut récompensé par quelques coups de langue affectueux sur sa joue. Il caressa distraitement la tête triangulaire d'un index léger, et regarda Harry s'allonger sur le ventre. Il sut qu'il devait simplement poser le serpent sur son dos, et il le fit, non sans poser un baiser sur la tempe de son amant.

Le serpent siffla un instant, et leva la tête pour la plonger brusquement entre les omoplates du brun. Une ouverture sembla s'être formée, et laissa passer l'animal, sous un hurlement de douleur du Gryffondor. Inquiet, Draco se pencha et vint lui attraper la main qu'il serra. De son autre main, il vint caresser la tignasse brune, et murmurait des paroles encourageantes et apaisantes à son amant.

Au bout de presque une demi-heure, le serpent était entré en totalité dans le corps du jeune homme, qui était tombé inconscient. Draco souffla enfin. Sa position n'était pas aisée. La créature en lui s'était rebellée contre la souffrance de son compagnon, et il avait du serrer les dents pour ne pas se laisser dominer et arracher le pauvre serpent de sa place. Il devait respecter le choix de Harry, alors il avait pris sur lui.

« - Calmes toi ma douce, il va bien. Il fait cela pour aller encore mieux, et pour se préserver. On doit tenir, toi et moi, pour l'aider. Alors ne me fais pas flancher maintenant, d'accord ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais il sentit la créature se rebeller une dernière fois pour manifester son désaccord, puis se résigner, et accepter. Il souffla encore un bon coup, puis passa une main douce et attentive sur le cou de son bel endormi, tâtant son pouls, vérifiant sa bonne mesure. Il prit un linge mis à proximité auparavant et le trempa dans la bassine d'eau. Il l'essora, et le passa sur les tempes et la nuque de son amour. Il constata les premiers assauts de fièvre, et se dit que la journée et la nuit allaient être longues.

Patiemment, il épongea la sueur, calma les tremblements, serra la main désespérée et rafraîchit le front chaud. Lorsque Harry l'appela dans son sommeil, il lui répondit avec patience, qu'il était là, juste à coté de lui, à sa place, et que nul ne l'en délogerait. Il parla un peu au serpent, lui demandant de bien traiter son amant. Il encouragea les deux, les rassura, leur répétait que tout allait bien, qu'ils étaient dans la bonne voie.

Durant une bonne partie de la nuit qui suivit, Harry se débattit dans les draps, et Draco le retenait. Il devait être fort pour deux. La Vélane en lui faisait un gros effort pour ne pas lui peser davantage, mais c'était néanmoins dur de voir celui qu'on aimait souffrir ainsi sans pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile pour le soulager.

Quelques fois, il pouvait percevoir le serpent qui se mouvait sous la peau du brun. Presque comme des ondulations. Il avait passé le doigt dessus un instant, constatant une chaleur plus prononcée à cet endroit. Alors, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il caressa la peau, l'effleurant d'un index, ou passait un linge frais dessus. Son geste avait tiré un soupir de satisfaction du brun. Alors il recommença régulièrement. Le serpent semblait apprécier également, car lorsque Draco intervenait, le petit animal qui était pris de soubresauts, se calmait et se remettait à onduler en douceur.

Lorsque l'état de Harry s'était à peu près stabilisé, Draco s'accorda une courte pause et s'allongea auprès de lui, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Il s'endormit comme une masse, très rapidement. Il fut réveillé brusquement, sa main comprimée comme dans un étau. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement sur la pensée que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry. Il le découvrit en effet en train de convulser. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se releva, vif comme l'éclair, et s'assit sur les hanches de Harry, qui était sur le dos. Il emprisonna les poignets du brun à l'aide de ses mains, les bloquant sur les cotés, et mit sa tête dans le cou hâlé.

« - Chut mon amour... Tout va bien... Calmes toi, je suis là... Résistes, mais ne forces rien, Sly s'occupe de toi, tu verras... »

Il passa de longues et interminables minutes à cajoler le brun, tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sahriz et la Cyzia. Draco fut soulagé de voir arriver la jeune Médicomage.

« - Ça fait presque une heure qu'il est dans cet état là ! C'est normal ?

- En fait oui, mais normalement cela n'aurait pas du se produire avant demain ! Il est très en avance sur le processus ! Je vais l'ausculter, Draco peux tu te décaler, je vais le fixer au lit à l'aide d'un sort pour ne pas qu'il se blesse.

- D'accord. »

Le blond roula sur le coté, et la jeune femme ne perdit pas de temps pour lier Harry au lit. Elle prononça dans la foulée toute une litanie de sorts, vérifiant l'état de son jeune patient et finit par écarquillé les yeux, la bouche ouverte sur un « o » silencieux.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh pardon, Sahriz, je réfléchissais. Il semblerait que notre ami ne fasse définitivement pas comme les autres, une fois de plus.

- Tu peux développer ?

- Disons que... C'est presque fini...

- Fini ? Mais cela ne devait pas prendre plus de deux jours ?

- D'où le « pas comme les autres, une fois de plus » ! Il semblerait que Harry et Sly ont trouvé un moyen de fusionner plus rapidement. Ou du moins, un moyen d'accélérer les choses. Je questionnerais Harry ultérieurement, mais pour le moment, nous sommes en retard du coup ! Il va falloir lui donner les potions suivantes rapidement pour lui éviter les carences. Elles sont ici ?

- Oui, j'ai tout fait stocker ici pour plus de facilité, mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas avoir été aussi prévoyante !

- Mesdames, quand vous aurez fini de vous féliciter, vous pourrez me dire si vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque choses pour ses convulsions ?

- Oh, mais tout doux blondinet ! Rassures toi, ta moitié va bien. Il semblerait qu'il accélère les choses et donc son corps réagit en conséquences avec rapidité. Un peu trop brusquement, mais nous avons de quoi pallier au phénomène. Je vais te donner des fioles et tu les lui feras boire en lui donnant la becquée. Sinon, on risque de l'étouffer d'une part, mais avec le serpent qui le protège désormais, je ne pense pas qu'il soit raisonnable que Cyz ou moi ne l'approchions de trop près. Toi, il ne te fera pas de mal, donc tu t'y colles ! Ça te va ainsi ?

- Ok, je veux bien.

- Pendant que tu fais ça, je vais aller te chercher de quoi te restaurer, et pas de discussion ! Ce n'est pas en tombant d'inanition que tu va lui être utile. Il a besoin que tu sois près de lui, et ce, en possession de tous tes moyens !

- D'accord.

- Bien, Cyzia, allons y, nous avons encore du boulot, mais nous reviendrons un peu plus tard, ce matin pour voir ce qu'il en est, d'accord ?

- Je veux bien.

- Draco ?

- Ça me va aussi.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, ne traînons pas. »

La vampire et la Médicomage ressortirent, et Draco déboucha la première fiole pour la vider dans sa bouche. Il se pencha au dessus de son amant, et scellant leurs lèvres, il vida la potion dans la cavité buccale du brun. Il massa la pomme d'Adam afin de faire écouler doucement le liquide dans la gorge, et répéta l'opération pour les neuf autres fioles.

Comme annoncé, Sahriz revint au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, des plateaux de victuailles flottant derrière elle. Elle questionna le blond sur la prise de potions du brun, et constata les premiers effets des remèdes. Le corps du brun se détendait au fur et à mesure, et il semblait tomber dans un sommeil calme et réparateur. Sahriz défit les liens qui le retenaient au lit, et sourit en le voyant basculer sur le coté, allongeant la main, à la recherche du blond. Draco la saisit, et la caressa du pouce. La vampire prit congé, rassurée, et contente d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles à rapporter à Severus, Juliette et Sahriz qui s'inquiétaient depuis l'accélération soudaine de la fusion.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

« - Accéléré le processus ? Je veux dire sans potion ou sort qui puisse servir de catalyseur ?

- Oui, Severus ! Et pour la énième fois, je vous assure que le phénomène vient de lui ou du serpent uniquement !

- Mais voyons Sahriz ! C'est tout à fait impossible ! Je sais bien que ce gosse a la fâcheuse manie de sortir des sentiers battus et d'être toujours là où on ne l'attend pas, mais tout de même !

- Écoutez. Râler ne vous mènera à rien. Je propose qu'on surveille son évolution, et qu'on attende son réveil pour avoir plus de détail. Mais par pitié, cessez de me reposer systématiquement la même question, bien que formulée différemment ! J'avais déjà bien compris la première fois, je ne suis pas idiote je vous le rappelle !

- Sahriz, calmes toi ! Tes pupilles sont rouges ! Allez vas t'assoir un instant, fermes les yeux et respires calmement. Tu veux bien ?

- Oui, merci Juliette. Si tu arrives à quelque chose avec lui, je veux bien m'asseoir !

- Laisses moi faire, je m'en charge. Bon, vous le moine gothique !

- Le... Moine ? Gothique ? Je ne vous le permets pas... »

La jeune femme se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les poings sur les hanches elle se fit conquérante. Elle interrompit le potioniste, pointant un index menaçant sur son torse et martelant chacune de ses paroles.

« - Ça tombe bien, je ne comptais pas vous demander la permission. Je viens de vous sauver la vie au cas où cela vous aurait échappé ! Dois je vous rappeler que vous avez manqué de respect, presque traité d'idiote, et poussé plus que dans ses retranchements une descendante de la famille royale vampirique ? Severus, si je ne m'étais pas trouvée là, elle vous aurait vidé de votre fluide vital dans d'horribles souffrances ! De plus, je doute qu'elle aurait réfléchi longtemps sur le droit ou pas de le faire car, étant fatiguée, je ne l'ai pas nourrie hier soir ! Donc réalisez que devant vous se tenait un vampire à jeun ! Dois-je vous faire un dessin, ou cela a suffit à vous faire entendre raison ? »

Brusquement, Severus écarquilla les yeux, réalisant ce à quoi il venait d'échapper. Il soupira, vaincu, mais mauvais perdant. Cependant l'inquiétude était toujours présente et il était frustré de ne pas trouver de réponses à ses questions.

- Arg !! J'ai compris !! Enfin non !! J'ai pas compris ce qui ce passe avec Potter !

- Pour l'instant on en sait rien, ni Cyzia, qui est Médicomage, ni Sahriz, ni même Draco qui est resté tout le temps à ses cotés ! Donc même châtiment pour tout le monde : on attend !Compris ?

- D'accord !

- Bon, vous voilà enfin raisonnable. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous excuser un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant je vais la nourrir et la laisser souffler un peu, elle n'arrête pas depuis hier et je doute qu'elle ait dormi une seconde. Mais ne tardez pas trop tout de même.

- Oui, oui, j'irais dans une heure, ça ira ?

- Ce sera parfait. Écoutez Severus, je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour Harry, mais sachez qu'il en est de même pour nous tous. Heureusement que nous sommes peu nombreux dans la confidence, car sinon, je pense que Ron et Hermione nous auraient donné du mal.

- En effet. Mais cela m'agace prodigieusement de rester là à me tourner les pouces et dans l'ignorance ! C'est frustrant !

- Je sais. Vous ne faites pas exception. Vous pourriez peut être vous occuper en faisant des potions supplémentaires pour Harry. Je suppose que quelques fioles de Pimentine, potions revigorantes diverses et de nutrition en plus ne feront pas de mal. Je pense qu'il en aura besoin à son réveil. De plus, qui sait si on n'aura pas besoin d'avoir un stock plus qu'abondant au retour de la bataille qui nous opposera à Blondie Sénior.

- Oui, c'est une assez bonne idée. Je file au laboratoire. Désolé, d'habitude je ne...

- Je sais, comme nous le savons tous ici. Vous êtes le maitre incontesté du sang froid, fidèle à l'emblème de votre maison. D'habitude, vous ne vous laissez pas dominer par vos émotions. Mais sachez mon ami que pour toute règle, il existe une exception. Disons que Harry et Draco sont les exceptions. On ne peut pas vous le reprocher, vous aimez ces deux jeunes hommes un peu comme des fils. Et ne roulez pas des yeux je vous prie, c'est impoli ! Quoi qu'il en soit, l'incident est classé ! Vous vous expliquerez plus tard avec Sahriz, d'accord ?

- Oui. J'ai comme l'impression d'être grondé...

- Mais ce n'est pas une impression mon cher Severus, vous venez de vous faire gronder, un bon savon quoi ! Ha ha ha...

- Et en plus, elle rit de moi... Mais où sont passées toutes ces années où je terrorisait les gens d'un regard...

- Ne déprimez pas, votre regard gèlerait même l'enfer, mais il ne marche pas sur moi, c'est tout !

- Là je touche le fond...

- Filez vous consoler avec vos chaudrons ! »

La jeune blonde lui tapota affectueusement le dos en le raccompagnant à la porte du salon, puis ferma. Elle se retourna vers la vampire, toujours assise, les yeux fermés. Sahriz les ouvrit doucement en sentant l'odeur de la peau de Juliette. Elle sourit à la jeune femme et saisit le membre pour le porter à sa bouche et y planter ses canines, pendant que la calice s'asseyait sur le bras du fauteuil, plus à l'aise que debout, et attendit que la brune fut rassasiée.

« - Quand tu retourneras voir Harry et Draco, j'irais avec toi. J'ai pensé au fait que Draco ne peut jamais nous prévenir en cas de pépin, et il a du sérieusement paniquer le pauvre ce matin. Je lui laisserais une invocation lui permettant de nous contacter. »

Juliette avait parlé sur un ton pensif, mais Sahriz devina la détermination à l'accompagner. Un demi sourire traitre glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle était définitivement tombée sur la perle des calices. Sa fierté l'avait empêcher de lui demander de l'accompagner la fois suivante, préférant qu'elle se repose au maximum. Mais Juliette cachait sous ses airs de jeune femme hyperactive un sens de l'observation hors pair. C'est sûr, elle avait deviné sa fatigue sans avoir eu à le demander. Peut être le lien, qui sait...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

« - Severus ? Tu es seul ? »

Sirius entra plus en avant dans le laboratoire où Severus s'était réfugié. le Maitre des Potions était penché sur un chaudron et des volutes de fumées s'échappaient de fioles non bouchées pour le moment, et alignées méticuleusement sur le plan de travail.

Le Serpentard répondit à son amant par un grognement, sans lever les yeux de sa préparation. Mais Sirius ne se vexa pas. Question d'habitude... l'homme qu'il aimait, oui, aimait, était un passionné dans son domaine. Il pouvait rester des jours et des nuits sur une potion complexe, en oubliant même de se nourrir ou même de se reposer. Un acharné et opiniâtre potioniste, dont la ténacité avait ravi un certain Lord Noir...

L'animagus se rapprocha de Severus, et sans le perturber dans son travail de préparation d'écorces, il se glissa dans son dos, un bras autour de sa taille, et glissa un baiser sur sa nuque penchée en avant.

« - Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? »

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une question murmurée, doucement, sans quitter son travail des yeux.

« - Tu es parti en disant que tu en avais pour un quart d'heure minimum à l'aube, et je ne t'ai pas vu revenir avant le petit déjeuner, ni même après. Traites moi de Poufsouffle, si tu veux, mais je m'inquiétais. En plus, la mine contrariée que tu avais lorsque la chauve souris de Sahriz est venue t'apporter un message, cela n'a pas diminué mon inquiétude... »

Il sentit le Serpentard se tendre contre lui, et enroula son autre bras autour de lui, tout en nichant son nez dans la chevelure, non emprunte de baume de protection de son amant.

« - Rassures-toi, je ne te demanderais rien. Je sais que tu ne ferais rien pour nous nuire et que tu apprécies Harry. Donc, si il y a un secret le concernant, et que je ne suis pas au courant, je sais que que dans le cas où je ne peux le protéger, tu le ferais de ton coté...

- Eh bien, me voilà devenir un Gryffondor doublé d'un Poufsouffle. En parlant de Gryffondor, cela me surprend que toi, un digne représentant de la Maison Rouge et Or, tu ne sois pas plus curieux et insistant que cela. Surtout si on considère le fait que tu sois un des Maraudeurs les plus actifs...

- Disons que je me dis que si tu me cache quelque chose, tu dois le faire pour mon bien et pour éviter que je fonce tête baissée dans les problèmes. La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, Harry a du traverser une période horrible. Ron et Hermione m'ont raconté ses crises de colère et sa dépression. Ses envies de me rejoindre derrière le voile, tout comme ses tentatives de suicide et ses larmes le soir. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir une fois de plus, alors si pour cela je dois t'écouter davantage, eh bien soit.

- Tu deviens tellement sage des fois que j'en ai la chair de poule. Enfin, si cette malheureuse expérience aura eu quelque chose de positif, il s'agit bien de cela. Pour en revenir à ton filleul, j'ai une dette à vie envers lui, son père et sa mère. Il m'a libéré de la marque noire, un joug que j'ai porté près de vingt ans, son père m'a sauvé la vie lorsqu'un autre stupide Gryffondor a voulu me faire une farce d'un goût douteux...

- Et je m'en excuserais le nombre de fois qu'il le faudra, crois moi...

- Je te crois... J'ai trahi sa mère, ma meilleure amie. Je crois que de toutes les trahisons dont je suis responsable depuis mon entrée au cercle des Mangemorts, c'est celle qui me fait le plus de mal, et ce, encore aujourd'hui... »

Sirius, touché, resserra son étreinte autour du Serpentard en prenant garde à ne pas entraver sers mouvements. Durant leur discussion, Severus ne s'était pas interrompu, dosant, coupant, éminçant, et tournant la préparation soit dans un sens, soit dans l'autre. Le deuxième bras de Sirius vint entourer la taille fine également, et le potioniste éteignit le feu sous son chaudron et le déplaça. Étonné, Sirius déserra un peu les bras et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder au-dessus de l'épaule de Severus. Il fut surpris de voir que la potion avait été stoppée en plein milieu, et que le Serpentard n'avait pas l'air exaspéré par sa présence, ni même fâché par l'interruption de sa tâche.

« - Severus ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais en revanche, l'autre se retourna face à lui. Il entoura sa taille également et les fit avancer vers un large fauteuil de cuir confortable qui imposait sa présence devant un bureau jonché de notes et calculs divers. Severus se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, bien assis, et entraina dans sa chute, son compagnon, à cheval sur ses cuisses.

L'animagus s'était complaisamment laissé faire, sans un mot, sans un geste. Les bras du vert et argent s'étaient noués au niveau de ses reins, et la figure de Severus s'était nichée contre sa poitrine. Alors, pour respecter le souhait non formulé de son amant, il encercla la nuque du potioniste, et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule vêtue de noir. Car, même s'il en avait désespérément besoin, jamais vivant ne verra Severus réclamer un simple câlin. L'idée fit plus que sourire Sirius, mais ne voulant pas vexer son compagnon, il gardera bien cachée cette idée... L'atmosphère était devenue calme, intime, et le voix se faisaient murmures.

« - Severus ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai dit aux autres qu'on serait les derniers à mettre nos souvenirs dans les Pensines et qu'on les analyserait dans la foulée. J'ai supposé que tu devais être occupé et c'est ce que je leur ai dit, sans toutefois entrer dans les détails...

- Eh bien, c'est un jour à marquer dans l'histoire, toutes mes convictions tendent à se briser aujourd'hui. Nous voilà en présence d'un Gryffondor qui réfléchit, et visiblement, qui réfléchit bien. Je suis impressionné... »

Une légère tape atterrit sur l'arrière de son crâne. Le faisant sourire malgré tout.

« - Bon, ben pour les Gryffondor et leur légendaire sens de l'humour, on repassera...

- Idiot...

- Je devrais être vexé, je suppose, mais là tu vois, cela ne me fait rien... Étrange... Aurais tu eu une influence plus que néfaste sur moi ? Je me le demande...

- Ce serait si mal que ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'y réfléchirait une autre fois...

- T'as raison, on a encore deux, voire trois heures devant nous, profites-en pour te reposer.

- Tu restes là ?

- Je suppose que oui, je n'ai rien de spécial à faire. Je peux tuer le temps avec toi...

- Hmm... Cela ne te dérange pas que je ferme les yeux et que je dormes un peu ?

- Non, je vais me lever pour te laisser te reposer, je reste ici mais pas sur toi, tu risque d'être courbaturé en te levant.

- J'ai été espion durant plus de quinze ans, subi des Doloris par centaines, fait plus de duels que quiconque, alors je suppose que les courbatures sont de douces douleurs que je peux assumer sans mal. »

Sirius était comme choqué. Severus venait de lui demander de rester, implicitement, alors qu'il lui proposait de le laisser tranquille. Finalement, le plus froid des Serpentards avait lui aussi besoin d'un peu de tendresse quelques fois. Qui était il pour le lui refuser. Et puis, il n'était pas dit qu'ils partageraient à nouveau cette tendre intimité. Alors il remua juste un peu, de façon à ce que Severus soit bien à l'aise, ainsi que lui même. Il lança un Accio à la couverture pliée qui reposait sur le meuble près de la fenêtre, et elle vint s'échouer, ouverte, sur son dos, les protégeant du froid.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Depuis la veille, un certain lycanthrope se torturait les méninges. Il devait présenter ses excuses pour avoir bafoué une personne, et avoir assouvi ses bas instincts. Rassemblant son courage de Gryffondor, il fit route vers la salle transformée en infirmerie du manoir, et frappa trois légers coups à la porte, avant qu'une douce voix ne lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

La jeune Médicomage était assise à son bureau et était en train de prendre des notes, tout en lançant des sorts à une fiole de sang. Elle entendit son visiteur se racler la gorge et se décida à lever ses yeux, rougissante, sur lui. Elle l'avait reconnu à son aura qu'elle avait senti approcher.

« - Rémus, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Le lycanthrope s'avança encore d'un pas, et s'arrêta devant le bureau. Son regard était fuyant et il serrait et desserrait les poings, devant l'incompréhension de la jeune femme. Au bout d'une longue minute de silence et de tourment visible, il finit par prendre la parole.

« - Je suis venu m'excuser pour ma conduite inqualifiable de l'autre nuit. Je vous ai brutalisée et ai abusé de vous. J'ai conscience du fait que je dois me contrôler et ne pas devenir un sauvage durant mes transformations, mais je regrette infiniment de vous avoir fait subir tout... »

Il n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase, qu'il fut brutalement stoppé, par un Expelliarmus qui l'envoya contre la porte. Il glissa au sol, et se retrouva assis, les jambes dépliées et le dos contre la porte. Un peu sonné, il leva les yeux vers son agresseur, une jeune femme en mini blouse blanche, debout devant son bureau, et au regard électrique. Dire qu'elle était en colère eut été un euphémisme. Interdit par son attitude, il ne put que la regarder s'avancer vers lui et prendre la parole avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot de plus.

« - De toutes les absurdités qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre, je vous jure que ce que vous venez de dire bat des records ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Brutalisée ? Abusée ? Vous, un sauvage? »

Elle se retourna pour poser sa baguette sur le bureau désormais derrière elle, et refit face à son « amant accidentel » en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Rémus, vous êtes un loup garou, pas un homme des cavernes ! vous restez également dans la catégorie des êtres humains, et même si vous avez un coté animal, il ne fait pas de vous une infâme créature !

- Mais, j'ai... J'ai débarqué dans votre chambre...

- Rémus, je vais vous dire une chose que vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous rentrer dans le crâne ! Vous pensez être privé de tout libre arbitre lors de vos transformations, soumis à un instinct primaire et animal ? Et bien je vous apprendrais qu'il n'en est rien ! Vous réagissez plutôt différemment, libre de toutes les inhibitions et règles, parfois bien stupides, que s'imposent les humains. Vous répondez librement à vos besoins et vous affranchissez de barrières. Lorsque deux personnes s'apprécient, elles se tournent autour longtemps, tourmentées de questions, craintes et autres. Et je ne vous parle même pas de la bienséance qui s'amuse à mettre un frein à toute spontanéité !

- Ça n'excuse pas mon comportement...

- Il suffit ! Laissez moi finir je vous prie ! Cette nuit-là, nous avons simplement répondu à nos besoins. Alors je suis aussi fautive que vous. Sur votre chemin, vous avez eu la forêt pour chasser, une multitude de chambres remplies de personnes sur lesquelles vous auriez pu vous défouler, mais vous êtes venu dans MA chambre ! La mienne ! Je vais vous raconter ma version de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là ! »

Elle leva les bras et défit sa petite coiffe blanche. Elle extirpa ses épingles et laissa couler sa longue chevelure, secouant la tête pour bien l'aérer. Elle n'avait pas conscience de l'immense sensualité que dégageait se simple geste, faisant durcir dans son pantalon son interlocuteur.

« - Vous êtes attiré par moi, et ce depuis un petit moment. Mais votre timidité vous bloque, vous pose des limites. Vous refusez de vous mettre en marge de la société et vous vous imposez ses règles. Alors je suppose que vous auriez fait un premier pas peut être après la bataille. Mais il faut tenir compte aussi du fait que vous vous sous estimez et vous rabaissez. Vous avez honte et peur de votre lycanthropie, alors vous vous interdisez les contacts trop poussés. Donc on peut dire, que vous en seriez rapidement venu à la conclusion que vous n'avez pas droit au bonheur, que vous ne me méritiez pas et que vous ne voulez pas me faire de mal. »

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, la main sur le premier bouton de sa blouse qu'elle défit. Elle ouvrit également les suivants, dévoilant sa gorge, sa poitrine et le chemin jusqu'à sa taille. elle laissa la partie inférieure de son uniforme bien fermée, et extirpa les bras de ses manches. elle s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses du Maraudeur, et lui prit le visage entre les mains pour ficher ses yeux dans les siens.

- Regardez attentivement Rémus. Je veux que vous trouviez ce qui cloche avec votre raisonnement. Regardez moi bien, inspectez moi.

Il laissa son regard parcourir la peau blanche parsemée de petites ecchymoses rouges bien reconnaissables. Et c'est là qu'il comprit.

- Vous voyez. Pas de morsures, pas de griffures, de bleus ou autres blessures preuves de brutalité. Ces marques ont été faites par votre bouche. Vous avez suçoté ma peau, et avez ensuite embrassé et léché chaque marque. Est-ce pour vous le comportement d'une bête sanguinaire ? L'œuvre d'un maniaque sexuel ? Ou le travail d'un vil être humain ? Moi je ne vois que des marques d'amour. D'ailleurs cette nuit là, c'est un homme possédant un peu plus de poils qu'un autre qui m'a prise. Un homme qui est entré dans ma chambre, et a attendu devant mon lit que je vienne à lui et lui donne la permission pour m'y rejoindre. Un homme que j'ai accepté dans ma couche cette nuit, car je l'avait déjà accepté dans mon cœur quelques jours auparavant.

Confus, Rémus regarda la Médicomage se pencher vers lui, encercler sa nuque et fondre sur ses lèvres. Vaincu, il se laissa faire, appréciant la caresse de sa langue, lui rendant hommage de sa bouche, et serrant ce petit corps volontaire dans ses bras. Mentalement, il la remerciait de lui avoir fait cette mise au point, d'avoir fait tomber ses barrières et de ne pas s'être laissée aller à la méfiance et à la répulsion que suscitaient sa condition. Depuis le jour funeste où un loup garou avait fait de lui un de ses semblables, il venait de rencontrer la personne à lui avoir rendu son humanité.

La jeune femme relâcha ses lèvres et se redressa. Rémus se contenta de la regarder, reconnaissant.

« - Alors vous n'avez pas peur de moi ?

- Je n'ai pas peur du loup ! »

Son sourire taquin tira un rire franc au Maraudeur.

« - Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous dévore ?

- Oh mais mon cher, j'adore lorsque vous me dévorez ainsi, comme cette autre nuit...

- Mon coté bestial ne vous rebute pas ?

- Absolument pas. Vous avez été bestial et non brutal, et j'ai adoré cette passion. Je peux dire que j'ai été plus que comblée...

- Ah mais je vous en remercie. Que puis je faire aujourd'hui pour vous combler à nouveau ?

- Oh, j'ai bien une petite idée, mais je crains que la bienséance ne m'en prive...

- Au diable la bienséance ! Dites moi ce que je peux faire pour votre bonheur, dans l'immédiat. Que voulez vous ?

- Je peux tout demander ?

- Tout. »

Elle posa un index sur son menton, les yeux tournés vers le plafond, dans une mimique interrogatrice, puis semblant satisfaite, elle se pencha davantage sur lui, cambrant les reins au maximum et frôlant son torse de sa poitrine encore recouverte de dentelle. Elle fit courir une main dans la chevelure claire et lui griffa légèrement la nuque. Elle nicha son visage dans son cou et murmura près de son oreille.

« - Là, maintenant, je veux votre bouche dans mon cou, vos bras autour de moi, votre peau contre la mienne, un lit défait sous nos deux corps, et vous, entre me jambes, vous déhanchant en moi. »

Rémus avait les yeux écarquillés devant tant d'audace, mais se reprit bien vite. Il se leva, embarquant la jeune femme avec lui, et prit la direction de sa propre chambre, plus proche. Il entra, tout en enlevant ses chaussures, la Médicomage toujours dans ses bras, et avança d'un pas conquérant vers le lit. Il fit basculer leurs deux corps sur les draps et ne perdit pas un instant pour se jeter sur elle, comme un loup garou sur la femme qu'il aime...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

À suivre...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

_**Nda**_ :

Eh oui, encore en retard, je sais... Mais il lui manquait quelque chose et me laissait si insatisfaite, alors je l'ai coupé, réécrit et mis la seconde partie dans le suivant que je réécris en même temps. J'ai suivi une idée de Glwadis Evans et écrit une scène entièrement dédiée au couple Cyzia et Rémus. Désolée Cyz, mais je t'ai collé une image de dominatrice sur le coup, et en le relisant, je me suis demandée si cela te plairait. Ah, une vrai dompteuse de loup !

Je vous remercie pour être aussi nombreux à lire cette fic, et autant à la reviewer. Je vous jure, il faut à chaque fois un peu plus de temps pour me faire redescendre de mon nuage lorsque je lis vos messages !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de reviews, j'ai laissé des questions dans la R.A.R. de Maud18. Si le sujet vous inspire, n'hésitez pas à faire vos suggestions.

_Zoux' ! Fleurdorient._


	22. Chapter 22

**Toi mon garde-fou**

*

*

*

_vague disclaimer :_

_Les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling, qui malheureusement pour mon portefeuille, ne fait pas partie de mon entourage !_

_Mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard plus que frustrant, pour ma part, et totalement irrespectueux envers vous. Je vous dois des explications je crois. J'ai déménagé temporairement dans un autre appartement, le temps que l'habitation que nous avons acquise avec doudou soit remise à neuf ainsi qu'aux normes. Cependant, chose imprévue, la ligne n'est pas compatible avec la technologie internet, eh oui, j'ai pu pour la première fois de ma vie, voir un échec de connexion en 56k. Je sais, fait totalement exceptionnel. Je peux cependant disposer d'une connexion autre part mais bon, pas très pratique. Mon portable ayant rendu l'âme... vous comprendrez que transporter mon pc peut s'avérer un peu plus contraignant._

_Je vais essayer de poster un peu plus régulièrement et éviter de laisser s'écouler autant de temps avant le prochain post. Je renouvelle mes excuses envers toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas encore pu répondre, je le ferais sous peu promis. J'ai aussi un os en préparation pour Vince, et un autre, tout spécialement pour Mokona, mon Ange Rouge, que je devrais poster rapidement. Les deux sont classés M, yaoi, et sur le fandom Harry Potter. _

_Je vous laisse sur ce chapitre tant attendu, et espère que vous le savourerez autant que les précédents._

_Fleur d'orient yaoiste_

*

*

*

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

_**Chapitre 21 : les prémices d'une bataille annoncée...**_

Dans la chambre, Draco s'était allongé à coté de Harry. Sur le coté, appuyé sur un coude, son regard se perdait sur le visage torturé, malgré le coma, de son brun. Il se leva brusquement, frustré, et commença à faire le cent pas à coté du lit.

_Pourquoi je ne peux rien faire, c'est rageant de le voir là. Il souffre et je suis inutile ! Je lui ai promis d'être toujours là, et ma présence ne peut rien lui apporter ! _

_Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Par Serpentard ! La Vélane ! _

Il se concentra quelques secondes, apaisant sa respiration et fermant les yeux. Il rechercha la présence de la créature en lui et parvint à la trouver, tapie, comme recroquevillée et apeurée.

_Mais pourquoi..._

Une voix chantante lui parvint directement au cerveau.

_Mon compagnon souffre, alors je souffre. Je ne peux l'atteindre, aller vers lui, le soulager et lui apporter mon soutien._

Draco réfléchit quelques instants à ces paroles, conscient que la Vélane ressentait la même impuissance que lui, et eut une idée.

_« - Si moi je peux l'atteindre, peux tu passer par moi et l'atteindre ?_

_- Oui. Mais que comptes tu faire jeune humain ?_

_- Je n'ai qu'à m'infiltrer en lui, dans son esprit, mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider, je serais pris dans son inconscient. Je ne pourrais que maintenir la connexion et il faut prendre en compte que Harry est un puissant sorcier, ses barrières, puissantes aussi, ne vont pas me faciliter la tâche. Je vais devoir déployer énormément d'énergie pour me maintenir en lui, donc tu comprendras que je ne pourrais t'être bien utile. Mais je pense qu'à nous deux, nous pourrons l'aider, qu'en dis tu ?_

_- Je ferais mon possible. Fais de ton mieux, je ne sais de combien de temps j'aurais besoin, mais je tâcherais de faire le maximum. Cependant je sens que cette technique comporte un risque dont tu ne me parles pas. Je suis en toi et j'ai toujours vécu en toi, je suis ton alliée et le serais toujours. Nous aimons la même personne et partageons la même vie, alors ne me cache rien je te prie._

_- Tu es étonnante, mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Je voulais t'épargner une quelconque inquiétude seulement..._

_- Jeune humain, j'aime mon compagnon, mais je t'aime aussi toi. Mon inquiétude est légitime. Dis moi quels sont les risques, je m'en accommoderais._

_- Très bien. Si je reste trop longtemps dans son esprit, je risque de m'y perdre et de ne plus pouvoir retrouver le chemin pour revenir. Je vais utiliser une variante de la Légilimencie mais qui comporte les mêmes risques. Cependant, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai eu pour professeur un maître dans ce domaine et ma maîtrise du sort est bonne. Mon seul ennemi est le temps en plus de l'énergie qu'il me faudra déployer. Je dois ressortir avant que mes forces me fassent défaut mais je connais mes limites et saurais réagir au bon moment._

_- Mais si jamais tu sens le moindre problème, me jures tu de ressortir ?_

_- Oui, je te le promets._

_- Alors je te fais confiance jeune humain. Et n'oublies pas, si jamais tu joues les braves et te perds, sache que deux personnes seront malheureuses à vie : Harry et moi._

Draco sourit devant le ton peiné qu'avait employé la créature. Il la pensait plus instinctive, mais découvrait sa sensibilité. Il ne devait pas l'oublier, elle avait des émotions propres et la savoir inquiète de son sort lui fit chaud au cœur. Cependant il ne put résister à l'envie de lui envoyer une petite boutade, car il la sentait sur le point de pleurer.

_- Moi ? Brave ? N'oublies pas que je suis un fier Serpentard ma chère ! Ne va pas faire de moi un Gryffondor ! _

La sentant apaisée, il ajouta :

_- Mais je te remercie, je ferais attention à moi, je ne veux pas vous causer de la peine, ni à toi, ni à Harry. Es tu prête, je vais commencer à lancer le sort et me lier à son esprit, il te faudra passer par le lien créé pour arriver jusqu'à lui._

_- D'accord jeune humain, je suis prête et j'attends ta manœuvre. _

Draco retourna vers le lit où il s'assit à coté du brun. Il le regarda quelques instants encore se battre contre ses démons intérieurs, puis tourna son buste vers l'arrière afin d'attraper sa baguette sur la table de chevet et revint vers le brun. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la pièce et l'imprima avec force de détail dans son esprit pour en faire le lieu de retour de son voyage. Il reporta son regard sur l'endormit et marmonna une série de paroles latines il agita sa baguette au dessus de sa tête, puis au dessus de celle de la silhouette endormie. Il garda la baguette en hauteur et, de son autre main, il ouvrit une paupière de Harry pour plonger dans l'iris émeraude. Il prononça les dernières paroles du sort, puis tomba, inerte, sur la poitrine du Survivant.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

« - Voilà pour vous, j'ai versé le contenu de tous les chaudrons dans des fioles étiquetées et préservées par un sort d'anti-casse. Pensez vous en avoir assez ?

- Oui, je vous remercie Severus. On ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de se retrouver à cours de potions de soins avec les évènements qui se précipitent tous les deux jours. Je suis rassurée de savoir que nous serons à même de soigner chaque blessure.

- Mademoiselle Herden, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Cyzia je vous prie. Et oui, je vous écoute Severus.

- J'ai cru comprendre que votre relation avec Lu... Rémus, semblait s'être... Approfondie, dirons-nous.

- Je pense en effet. Je crois aussi savoir ce que vous allez me demander et me dire.

- Dans ce cas...

- Sa condition de lycanthrope ne m'effraie pas. Loin de là pour tout vous dire. Le loup en lui m'a acceptée et c'est même lui qui a pris les devants en venant à moi. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, signe de surprise et porta une main à sa bouche, la couvrant tout en réfléchissant sur ces dernières affirmations.

« - C'est pour le moins étonnant...

- Pas tant que cela à mon sens. Je connais la classification et les rangs au sein des espèces magiques. Je peux donc affirmer que Rémus est élevé au rang d'alpha chez les loups garous. En tant que tel, il se doit de trouver un compagnon ou une compagne. C'est instinctif, et il se met rapidement à la chasse dès l'éveil à la puberté de son hôte.

- Hors, c'est de Lu... Rémus dont nous parlons...

- Tout à fait. Il a longtemps renié le loup en lui, n'acceptant pas sa condition. On peut le comprendre, la morsure lui a été imposée violemment, et pour de vils motifs.

- Vous semblez bien au courant.

- Oui, Minerva a pris soin de me dresser un portrait complet de chacun d'entre vous, et j'ai terminé mon « apprentissage » entre les mains de cette formidable Pompom Pomfresh. C'est elle qui s'est le plus occupée de Rémus lors de sa scolarisation à Poudlard. Elle n'a pas voulu jouer les commères mais simplement me donner les moyens de l'aider. Je pense qu'elle a une réelle tendresse pour celui qui a été un enfant soumis à tant de souffrance.

- Je vois...

- Donc pour en revenir à notre sujet initial, je pense que Rémus a peut être déjà raté un compagnon ou compagne. Il s'est auto-bridé, et a refusé d'obéir aux besoins du loup.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant alors ?

- Parce que pour une fois, les désirs du loup fait écho aux désirs de l'homme.

- Je vous demande pardon ? »

devant l'expression choquée de Severus, la Médicomage ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle se reprit pour ne pas le vexer davantage et poursuivit son explication, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

« - Je vous rassure, je ne tentais pas de me vanter, en aucune manière. En fait, je parlais de toute autre chose. Souvenez vous de la dernière transformation de Rémus. Que s'est-il passé ce soir là ? »

Une lueur de compréhension traversa le regard d'encre et il frappa du poing dans la paume de son autre main, ouverte.

« - L'extraction de l'Horcruxe !

- Parfaitement. Harry est comme un neveu pour Rémus, il veut être là pour lui, le protéger, et le guider dans la vie. Il l'aime énormément, presque comme un fils, et j'aurais tendance à dire qu'il le considère comme le fils qu'il n'aura jamais.

- Effectivement, le ministère n'autorise pas les lycanthropes à se reproduire.

- Tout à fait. Maintenant, voyons les choses du point de vue du loup. Il reconnaît Harry, il le tient en estime et l'associe à un louveteau de sa meute. Comme son propre louveteau devrais-je dire. Donc, si on suit ce raisonnement, quel est le désir commun à Rémus et au loup ?

- Le désir de protection envers Harry.

- Parfaitement. Je suppose qu'à ce moment là, Rémus a enfin pu se sentir en harmonie avec le loup et que du coup, ce qu'il avait nié, repoussé et rejeté, a été ,cette nuit-là, accepté.

- Alors il est parti à la recherche de son compagnon et a trouvé une compagne en vous.

- Tout à fait. Donc comme je vous le disais, le loup m'accepte, et Rémus aussi, donc je ne crains rien. Mais c'est tout de même gentil de votre part pour vous inquiéter...

- Moi ? Gentil ? Décidément on aura tout vu ! Sachez jeune femme, qu'un Serpentard n'est pas gentil !

- Oui, oui, j'ai déjà cru entendre ça il me semble... »

La jeune femme s'en alla, les caisses de potions flottant derrière elle, et riant aux dépends d'un Serpentard qui bougonnait.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Lorsque Draco reprit conscience, il se trouvait dans une pièce ronde, où plusieurs entrées semblaient donner sur des couloirs interminables. Les murs immaculés étaient ornés de tableaux qui affichaient les personnes chères à Harry. Chacune d'entre elles étaient représentées à un moment qui avait un sens important pour le brun. Il voyait Sirius avec Harry dans les bras, Rémus, lorsqu'il lui apprenait le charme du Patronus, Ron et le brun qui dégustaient des chocogrenouilles, ou encore Hermione qui lui bondissait dans les bras et vérifiait qu'il se portât bien. Tant de scènes riches en amitié ou en amour. Alors comme si il le sentait, il se retourna et tomba sur son portrait, qui lui, oscillait entre deux scènes : leur rencontre chez Mme Guipure, et la seconde fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Lorsque Harry s'était donné à lui avec confiance.

Rougissant un peu à cette scène, il ne put que sourire, touché, de voir que ce moment avait tant compté pour son Gryffondor. Son attention revint au présent brutalement lorsque une tempête se leva autour de lui, et que des images affluèrent parmi les vents violents l'entourant.

Draco vit passer des images d'un petit garçon, le poignet emprisonné par une main énorme, un visage rubicond tout aussi gros qui vociférait au dessus du frêle garçon. Il eut une moue écœurée, mais lassa sa colère de coté pour se concentrer sur le but de son voyage. Son temps était compté, et il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur d'autres détails que son but fixé.

Le décor autour de lui disparut et il se retrouva au beau milieu d'une forêt aux arbres décharnés, qui balançaient leurs silhouettes fantomatiques. Il décida de se mettre en route afin de ne pas perdre plus de temps.

Il traversa d'autres images et scènes qui constituaient le passé du Gryffondor et entendit au détour de l'une d'entre elles, un sifflement. Il frissonna, mais, résolu, il se retourna et se trouva en présence de Sly. Étonné, il marcha jusqu'à lui et fut surprit de distinguer son propre prénom dans le sifflement reptilien.

« - Mais comment ?

- N'ai crainte jeune humain compagnon de mon ami. Tu peux me comprendre car tu es dans l'esprit d'un Fourchelang.

- Je vois. Mais, Harry n'est il pas avec toi ?

- Non. Au début de la fusion tout se passait bien, mais quelque chose nous a séparé et l'esprit de mon ami nage en plein tumulte et je ne peux le rejoindre.

- Tu dis que quelque chose vous a séparé, mais pourrais tu me donner quelques détails en plus, peut être pourrais-je t'aider, du moins, vous aider. Harry est dans le coma et avec ma Vélane nous tentons de l'aider, mais pour cela il nous faudra l'atteindre et nous risquons de nous heurter aux mêmes difficultés que toi.

- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas grand chose. J'ai vu un éclair vert, ensuite des animaux ont débarqué ainsi qu'une apparition rousse.

- Des animaux et une appa... Mais c'est bien sûr ! Je pense Sly que tu as du voir les Maraudeurs et Lily ! Mais pour ce qui est de l'éclair vert... L'éclair est un symbole du sort qu'il a reçu enfant avec l'Horcruxe. Mais l'Horcruxe n'est plus. Mais je pense qu'il y a tout de même un rapport avec Voldemort, en effet la couleur verte est un symbole de Serpentard et Voldemort en était un des descendants. Je pense que l'éclair vert signifie l'héritage reçu de Serpentard. Le Fourchelang en fait partie par exemple. Mais je ne pense pas que ceci aurait du interrompre la fusion ou l'empêcher, car ce sont des choses que Harry a accepter comme siennes. Maintenant, pour les Maraudeurs et Lily, il s'agit de sa famille. Non ! Dis moi, Sly, quels animaux et combien au juste en as tu vu ?

- Deux. Un chien noir comme la nuit, et fier cerf, orné de bois majestueux.

- Alors c'est ce que je pensais. Tu est un nouvel arrivant dans cette famille, mais tu dois être accepté, comme l'héritage de Serpentard, par tous les membres de la famille. Et il en manque un ! Le loup garou, autrement dit, Rémus !

- Je comprends, mais que devons nous faire ?

- La Vélane est déjà partie vers Harry pour le protéger et le rassurer, je ne peux la rejoindre, et l'interrompre serait dommageable pour Harry. Cependant il me faut revenir pour aller prévenir Rémus, le faire venir. Sly, je vais y aller en la laissant ici, je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment le faire mais je reviendrais le plus vite possible pour ne pas me séparer d'elle trop longtemps. Si elle me cherche, mets la au courant mais je te promets de faire vite, et je reviendrais avec Rémus.

- D'accord jeune humain compagnon de mon ami. Je t'attendrais et je sais que tu tiendras ta promesse. Cependant ne perds pas de temps et va.

- Oui, je te dis à toute à l'heure... Mon ami... »

Le serpent s'inclina en remerciement de cette appellation et rampa en direction de son autre ami.

Draco s'assura qu'il pouvais partir en laissant Vélane ici, et psalmodia une formule tout en visualisant l'image d'arrivée pour revenir dans la chambre. Il reprit conscience rapidement contre le torse de son amant et se releva pour voir le visage enfin apaisé du brun. Ainsi la Vélane avait réussi et s'occupait de son compagnon, aussi il ne tarda pas à se lever et invoqua son Patronus qu'il chargea d'un message pour Rémus et Sahriz, dont la présence était nécessaire afin de permettre au lycanthrope d'entrer dans la grotte. Il réfléchit deux secondes puis ajouta quelques mots, il aurait besoin d'aide.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Sahriz était assise, bien engoncée dans un fauteuil moelleux et attendait le retour de son calice. Elle avait le sentiment que les choses allaient s'accélérer prochainement et ne pouvait taire cette insidieuse sensation de malaise en sein. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'elle examinait l'option de demander une potion calmante, mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle devait garder toutes ses facultés et maintenir ses réflexes en alerte. Mais si elle demandait à un Maître des Potions de son entourage, peut être pourrait elle avoir une solution qui la rendrait moins vulnérable.

Elle finit par prendre sa décision au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires de tergiversation et n'eut pas le temps de se lever que quelques coups étaient frappés à la porte du salon. Elle invita la personne à entrer et la porte s'ouvrit sur... L'objet de ses réflexions...

« - Severus ?

- Je vous dérange peut être ? Je n'en avais pas l'intention...

- Oh non, entrez, j'aurais justement une question à vous poser. J'aurais besoins de vos lumières et plus particulièrement de vos talents de potioniste.

- Si je peux me rendre utile, d'autant plus que je vous dois bien ça, en plus de mes excuses, après mon éclat de toute à l'heure...

- Severus, veuillez cesser de suite ! C'est déjà oublié, et je crois savoir que Juliette n'a pas été des plus tendre avec vous de son coté. Vous êtes largement pardonné. Nous sommes tous à cran, vous, moi, ainsi que tout le monde dans ce fichu manoir.

- Alors vous aussi vous le sentez ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser sa pensée, elle avait parfaitement compris et hocha la tête avec réluctance. De constater que son pressentiment était partagé par l'ex-espion était de mauvaise augure.

« - Et bien, je n'aurais pas été fâchée d'être en désaccord avec vous sur ce point... Mais bon, je crois qu'il nous faut nous tenir sur nos gardes dans ce cas.

- Je le pense aussi. Vous me disiez avoir besoin de mes compétences, en potions je crois ?

- Oui. Mais maintenant cela ne vaut plus la peine. J'aurais voulu taire cette sensation mais du coup, je vais garder toutes mes aptitudes et mes réflexes si nos doutes venaient à se confirmer rapidement.

- Je vois... J'ai une potion qui peut vous aider, elle n'altère pas les capacités, et évite tout effet somnolent. Il m'est souvent arrivé de la prendre depuis mon entrée à l'Ordre du Phénix. Disons que les réunions de Mangemorts ainsi que les rencontres avec Voldemort pouvaient être « stressantes ».

- En effet, je peux aisément le comprendre. Dans ce cas, j'accepte votre proposition et serais heureuse d'avoir une fiole de ce breuvage. »

Severus prit sa baguette et invoqua un flacon en verre bleu en provenance de sa réserve personnelle. Il tendit la petite bouteille à la vampire qui sur ses indications en versa trois gouttes dans sa tasse de thé. Ses traits se détendirent visiblement lorsque elle avala une première gorgée du liquide et Severus en profita pour s'administrer le même traitement.

Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable durant quelques minutes quand une licorne argentée traversa la fenêtre ouverte pour s'incliner majestueusement devant la vampire. La voix de Draco se fit entendre et les deux occupants de la pièce se tendirent d'appréhension.

_« Sahriz, j'aurais besoin que vous veniez accompagnée de Rémus, Sirius et de Severus. Faites vite je vous prie, c'est urgent, Harry a besoin de nous. Dites leur de prendre leurs baguettes ainsi quelques fioles de Pimentine. Je vous attends._

Sans attendre, Sahriz et Severus bondirent sur leurs pieds et la vampire envoya sans plus tarder des elfes de maisons à la recherche des deux Maraudeurs qui firent leur manquèrent de dégonder la porte à leur arrivée, cinq minutes plus tard.

« - Messieurs, je vais faire court, ne m'interrompez pas et ne perdons pas de temps, je n'ai que très peu de détails, nous en obtiendrons plus sur place. Harry semble avoir un problème, il est avec Draco et a besoin de notre aide, à nous quatre. Suivez moi, je vous guide mais par Merlin, dépêchons nous ! »

Elle quitta la pièce, les trois hommes sur les talons et courut en direction de la grotte qu'elle ouvrit. Elle savait que Severus devait avoir les fioles de Pimentine sur lui, car à aucun moment il n'a esquissé un geste pour aller en chercher. Ils atteignirent la chambre en un temps record, et Draco était déjà debout au pied du lit pour les informer le plus rapidement possible sur la situation. Sirius fronça les sourcils et Draco comprit son interrogation.

« - Oui, je sais, le chien noir était présent mais tu es vivant. N'oublie pas cher cousin que tu as traversé le voile et qu'on en connais pas encore tous les mystères. Cependant le « Toi » en Harry a parfaitement remplit son rôle. Mais ta présence est requise au même titre que celle de Severus pour vos connaissances en Légilimencie et j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour y retourner, car j'y retourne cette fois avec Rémus. Donc l'effort fourni devra être plus conséquent. Au fait en parlant d'énergie, avez vous pensé à la Pimentine ? »

Sans dire un mot, Severus s'avança vers son filleul, et lui tendit deux fioles de Pimentine qu'il déboucha et but rapidement.

« Bon, si tout le monde est prêt ? »

Un hochement de tête collectif lui répondit et Sirius et Severus vinrent se placer d'office derrière la tête de lit et dirigèrent leur baguette au dessus de l'endormi. Rémus et Draco déplacèrent Harry pour le positionner au milieu du lit, et ainsi se placer de part et d'autre de son corps. Sahriz se plaça au pied du lit, prête à intervenir en cas de besoin.

« - Sirius et Severus, vous allez maintenir le lien, le renforcer et si jamais vous rencontrer un problème, essayez de nous avertir avant de le rompre pour nous donner la possibilité de rentrer, Rémus et moi. Rémus, vous n'avez jamais lancé ce sort, il tient de la branche noire de la magie et je doute que vous en connaissez les particularités. Vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre votre baguette, mais vous allez poser votre main sur mon bras qui tiens la baguette, et en même temps que moi, ouvrir la paupière de Harry qui se trouve vers vous. Dans son esprit, nous serons liés, ne l'oubliez pas, vous ne pourrez vous détacher de moi, je vous guiderais à Sly et avec lui, nous irons à Harry. Comment, je l'ignore encore, mais je pense que l'esprit de Harry nous fera un signe là-bas.

- D'accord, je vous suis Draco. »

D'un regard, Sirius, Severus et Draco se mirent d'accord, et le blond tendit sa baguette au dessus du brun. La main de Rémus vint se poser sur son poignet et il sentit le flux de magie du lycanthrope traverser sa main pour rejoindre sa baguette. Un dernier regard vers les deux autres sorciers, puis ils commencèrent à incanter, d'une même voix, firent quelques mouvements de baguette et marmonnèrent les dernières paroles qui permirent à Draco et Rémus de tomber inconscients sur le brun et donna le départ de leur voyage.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Les alarmes magiques résonnaient dans le manoir et furent relayées jusqu'à la grotte afin d'avertir la maitresse de ces lieux. Sahriz quitta son poste près du lit où Rémus, Draco et le Survivant reposaient inconscients. Elle leva les yeux vers Sirius et Severus qui la regardaient.

« - Je dois y aller messieurs, je vous confie le reste, je vous tiendrais au courant le plus rapidement possible.

- D'accord, nous vous attendrons. »

Sans perdre plus de temps, la vampire s'éloigna et quitta la grotte pour foncer, aider de sa force vampirique, en direction du manoir. Elle trouva Juliette rapidement dans le grand hall, parée d'une combinaison de cuir de dragon sans manches complétée par des armes.

Des guêtres de la même matière lui recouvraient les mollets, et de très larges bracelets chargés de longues aiguilles ou de shurikens empoisonnés ornaient ses avant-bras. Un lacet de cuir noir avait été noué autour de son cou, et ses cheveux relevés en une couette haute pour ne pas la gêner. De longues et lourdes chaînes d'un métal aux reflets bleus étaient enroulées autour de sa taille fine. Sahriz la contemplait dubitative, si sa calice s'était ainsi préparée, ce ne devait être que parce que les hostilités avaient débutées.

« - Que se passe t'il ici ?

- Sahriz, les renégats, attaquent le domaine.

- Mais les bar...

- Les barrières ont été aisément franchies. Oui je sais, je pensais moi aussi que s'était impossible, mais sans doute devrons nous cet exploit à Lucius qui a du leur en donner les moyens. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, j'en ai trouvé qui avaient investi le manoir et je viens de m'en débarrasser. Mais d'autres rôdent aux alentours. »

La vampire poussa un hurlement de rage et ses yeux prirent vite une lueur rouge. La calice, ayant prévu que la situation pourrait tourner ainsi, lui présenta une gourde de peau.

« - Que...

- Une gourde remplie de mon sang. Un sort de conservation de chaleur a été lancé dessus, mais je l'ai remplie ce matin. Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai pris ensuite une potion de régénération sanguine. Deux autres gourdes se trouvent en possession de Cyzia. Passe la voir si besoin.

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi n'attaquent ils que le manoir ? Je pensais que Poudlard serait visé en premier.

- En fait ils attaquent aussi Poudlard.

- Quoi ? Là il faut intervenir !

- N'aies crainte, j'ai en ton absence pris des dispositions. J'ai envoyé Ron et Hermione prêter assistance à Minerva sur sa demande. Mais l'alarme de l'école avait été désactivée. Je ne pourrais t'en dire plus que lorsqu'on aura examiné les protections, mais toujours est il que c'est le fantôme de Dumbledore qui nous a prévenu.

- Bon alors si je résume bien, nous avons affaire à une attaque de mon domaine ainsi que de Poudlard ?

- Au risque de passer pour un oiseau de mauvais augure, j'ai encore une mauvaise nouvelle, qui se compose elle-même de plusieurs mauvais points.

- Je t'écoutes. Lucius a apparemment décidé de faire les choses en grand, à la hauteur de celui qui fut son maître , le Ministère de la Magie, le Parlement Britannique Moldu, et Pré-au-Lard viennent d'être attaqués. Les Aurors ont visiblement été surpris et malgré les nombreuses mises en garde de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils n'avaient pas pris la menace au sérieux, ni même ne s'étaient préparés. Je me suis mise en relation avec un fameux Kingsley Shacklebots et nous avons, ensemble, pris la décision de mettre l'Ordre du Phénix sur le coup. Il les a rassemblés et nous devons le rejoindre. »

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de développer davantage que l'alarme retentit de nouveau et qu'en sortant, les deux jeunes femmes furent en présence d'une armée de vampires renégats.

« - Sahriz, vas toi, moi je me charge d'eux. Ne perdons pas de temps, je te rejoindrais très rapidement.

- Je veux bien, mais ils doivent être plus d'une cinquantaine. Ça ira pour toi ?

- Sahriz, je suis ta calice depuis plusieurs années, alors crois moi, une cinquantaine de vampires renégats, c'est du pipi de chat à coté de toi lorsque tu es de mauvais poil ! »

La vampire grimaça sous le langage de charretier de sa calice.

« - Merci pour l'image, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Tu as de la ressource, je le sais, donc j'y vais de mon coté. Mais je dois d'abord avertir les autres avant de partir.

- D'accord, fais court, la situation urge un peu tout de même !

- Je me dépêche ! Fais attention à toi.

- Pas d'inquiétude ma belle, fais en de même de ton coté !

- Hmm ! »

Sans demander son reste, la vampire fila en direction de la grotte, à vitesse vampirique afin d'expliquer la situation à ceux restés près de Harry, leur espoir.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Juliette se lança à l'attaque parant et donnant les coups, mais fut vite dépassée par leur nombre ainsi que par leurs pouvoirs dus à leur espèce. Elle recula rapidement de quelques pas et fit quelques signes de ses mains. Les deux chaînes qui étaient enroulées autour de sa taille se détachèrent et se mirent à flotter autour d'elle. Elles se déployèrent et dansant dans les airs, on put distinguées qu'elles avaient chacune une extrémité formée d'un crochet, l'autre d'un pic acéré.

Les crochets se fixèrent aux bracelets de cuir qu'elle portait et les pointes se joignirent pour s'immobiliser face au ciel, devant la jeune femme. Sur d'autres signes, ainsi qu'une formule dans une autre langue, les chaînes dansèrent de plus belle, tournoyant autour de la blonde et les pointes se séparèrent, pour venir transpercer des lignes de vampire, les embrochant comme de vulgaires morceaux de viande. Les victimes pétrifiées dans un cri silencieux, furent directement réduits en poussière qui s'envolait, sous les yeux exorbités de leurs congénères.

« - Du poison. Le meilleur contre ceux de votre espèce. Maintenant approcher, je vous promets que ce sera presque sans douleur... Enfin presque... »

Le sourire particulièrement sadique que la jeune femme arborait, ainsi que la lueur de folie meurtrière qui avait élu domicile dans ses yeux ne fut pas encourageante pour ses adversaires. Voyant que l'initiative ne viendrait pas d'eux, ce fut elle qui attaqua. Dans une chorégraphie complexe de pirouettes, acrobaties, coups et cris, la jeune femme se livrait à une tuerie artistique.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le loisir de se réjouir car lorsqu'elle crut en avoir terminé, d'autres franchirent à leur tour la barrière et le nombre de nouveaux arrivants se multipliait. La barrière semblait vouloir les freiner, les empêcher, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. La jeune mage de combat pouvait les anéantir, mais il restait les problème des barrière qui laissait constamment de nouveaux adversaires traverser.

_Harry, je te jure que tu m'en devras une belle mon grand. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour les empêcher de venir à toi, car je me doute que c'est toi leur cible..._

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée qu'une lueur dorée fusa de la forêt, pour venir percuter, dans un bruit assourdissant, la barrière et la renforcer. Juliette cligna des yeux, n'osant formuler à voix haute ce qu'elle avait senti... Mais pourtant... Aucun doute n'était permis, il n'y avait que Harry pour faire cela. Elle ébaucha un sourire et refit face aux ennemis qui étaient resté coincés de son coté de la barrière.

« - Bon, ben c'est pas le tout, mais maintenant que ce problème est réglé, que diriez vous de belles brochettes messieurs ? »

Les vampires se regardèrent incrédules, ne sachant que répondre. Mais souriant de son effet, la jeune mage de combat s'élança vers eux, à renfort de chaînes tournoyantes, et ce ne fus que des cris que ses victimes purent pousser, sous sa démonstration d'agilité et de rapidité.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Sahriz pénétrait juste dans la chambre lorsque un éclair doré, et extrêmement chaud la frôla. Elle eut juste le temps de se déporter sur la droite afin de ne pas le prendre de plein fouet. La lueur fila et déboucha à l'extérieur. Harry ! Sans plus réfléchir, elle franchit les derniers mètres la séparant du lit et s'en fut vers Sirius et Severus qui levèrent la tête en la voyant arriver.

Rapidement, elle les mis au courant de la situation et leur parla de l'éclair doré, mais ils étaient aussi perplexes qu'elle : la manifestation avait été générée par quelqu'un dans le lit, mais le phénomène s'était produit si rapidement, qu'ils n'avaient pas pu le suivre avec précision, ni vu qui l'avait généré.

Elle resta à leur donner de dernières précautions et écouta leurs conseils avant de mettre un plan d'attaque définitif en place. Une fois d'accord, elle les laissa terminer leur tâche, avant de s'éclipser, pour aller prêter main forte à l'Ordre du Phénix.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Lorsque Rémus et Draco ouvrirent les yeux, ils se trouvèrent dans l'esprit du Survivant. Les images affluèrent vers eux, mais Draco savait qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il jeta un œil vers sa main jointe à celle du lycanthrope par un lien doré qui irradiait de lumière. Il avisa les traits crispés de son compagnon de voyage, au vue des images intolérables qui défilaient.

« - Rémus, ne prêtez pas attention à ceci, oui je sais, ce n'est pas rose et nous aviserons plus tard de ceci. Mais comprenez que nous n'avons pas le luxe de nous attarder ici et nous sommes attendus. »

En effet, un sifflement maintenant familier atteignit leurs oreilles et Sly rampa jusqu'à eux.

« - Je vous attendait, ami et proche de mon ami. À votre arrivée, un couloir s'est formé, je suis venu vous quérir avant d'y aller.

- Tu as bien fait mon ami, voici Rémus, la personne dont je t'ai parlé. Je présume que sa présence a du former ce couloir dont tu parles. Veux tu nous montrer le chemin, nous te suivons.

- Mais Draco... Je peux l'entendre et surtout le comprendre, tu m'expliques ?

- Nous sommes dans l'esprit d'un Fourchelang, donc automatiquement, les paroles sont retranscrites et adaptées à notre compréhension. Mais passons, j'ai une chose importante à te dire, j'ai laissé ma Vélane ici lors de mon dernier passage et je commence à ressentir le manque. Il ne faut pas tarder à la retrouver.

- Mais pourquoi et comment t'es tu séparé d'elle ? Imagines tu les risques que tu as pris...

- Rémus ! Par Merlin ! Je ne vais pas y arriver si tu m'interromps toutes les deux minutes ! Donc je disais que la Vélane est près de Harry et elle est ici afin de le rassurer. Harry a basculé dans un coma magique dans la matinée. Il s'agitait néanmoins et je devais faire quelque chose. Ma Vélane en souffrais au même titre que moi donc j'ai décidé de venir dans l'esprit de Harry et la Vélane est allée directement apaiser notre compagnon. Cependant j'ai du en ressortir afin de vous appeler et surtout te faire venir ici. Donc pour aller plus vite, j'ai laissé la Vélane ici, et maintenant si tu le veux bien, Sly nous attends pour nous guider jusqu'à eux.

- Euh... Merci pour les explications... Je vous suis, de toute façons on est un peu lié toi et moi... »

Draco regarda leurs mains jointes magiquement et rendit son sourire à Rémus. Sur un dernier sifflement du serpent, ils le suivirent et empruntèrent un couloir dont les murs contenaient des fils de magie multicolores. Draco laissa courir sa main sur la surface et se rendit compte que la paroi était chaude, juste comme, la peau d'un être humain. C'était vivant sous ses doigts. Sly semblant pressé, il accéléra et les deux comparses durent suivre la cadence afin de ne pas le perdre de vue. Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce pratiquement identique à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter, à l'exception d'une énorme bulle dorée, transparente, qui flottait à mi hauteur du sol et qui renfermait un corps qu'ils reconnurent de suite.

Harry semblait dormir, en position fœtale et était nu. Il baignait dans des flux magiques entremêlés. La Vélane était assise au sol, les mains et la joue appuyés sur la bulle. Concentrée, les yeux fermés, elle envoyait des ondes calmantes vers le jeune brun. Rémus et Draco assistèrent silencieusement à la scène, lorsque des vents se levèrent autour d'eux. Des formes faisaient leurs apparitions dans la pièce : un grand chien noir, un cerf majestueux, et une femme évanescente aux célèbres cheveux roux. Rémus avait les larmes aux yeux en reconnaissant sa chère amie ainsi que ses deux compagnons les plus chers. Il s'avança vers eux de quelques pas et Draco le suivit en silence. Les trois nouveaux arrivants firent le tour du lycanthrope, puis revinrent vers Harry et le chien se coucha au sol près de lui. Le cerf fit danser ses bois dans les airs d'un mouvement de tête puis imita son comparse. Lily vint s'agenouiller près de la bulle, et souriant, elle prit la même position que la Vélane, pour envoyer elle aussi des ondes de paix envers son fils. Ne sachant que faire, Rémus décida de rejoindre le groupe et s'assit à même le sol, près des deux animagus, suivi de Draco. Lily parcourut des yeux l'assemblée et sourit, tendrement avant de lever la tête. Elle jeta un regard vers Sly qui était resté vers l'entrée, et lui fit signe d'avancer. Le serpent rampa jusqu'à elle, puis elle le fit grimper le long de son bras pour le plonger dans la bulle avec son fils.

Une boule de lumière se forma entre Harry et le serpent. Elle grandit progressivement jusqu'à englober les deux futurs partenaires. La lueur dorée grandit encore, et vint entourer la bulle entière. Son intensité grandit aussi et Draco et Rémus eurent bientôt du mal à la regarder directement. Ils levèrent un bras pour se protéger les yeux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir plus car ils se sentirent brusquement projetés hors de l'esprit de Harry. Ils refirent le chemin inverse, la Vélane avec eux, souriante. Draco se sentit rassuré, ce sourire ne pouvait qu'être bon signe pour eux. Ils avaient réussi.

Rémus et Draco se réveillèrent, la mine angoissée de Severus et Sirius au-dessus d'eux.

« - Par Salazar ! Draco peux tu nous expliquer !

- Severus, attends qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits je te prie. Rémus, on a eu peur, qu'est ce qui s'est passé par Merlin !

- Je vois, faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais en quelque sorte...

- Euh... Puis-je avoir un verre d'eau et une potion contre la migraine parrain ? Je te promets un compte rendu après. »

Severus agita sa baguette et présenta les un verre et une fiole à son filleul qui avait encore l'air désorienté. Il se dominait mais le blond pouvait se targuer de lui avoir causé une belle frayeur.

« - Rémus, la même chose, je présume ?

- Oui, je veux bien, merci Severus. »

Un nouveau mouvement de baguette plus tard, et le lycanthrope put enfin se désaltérer et faire taire les hippogriffes qui avaient élu domicile dans sa boite crânienne.

Rémus et Draco firent le récit de leur « voyage » sous l'œil triste de Sirius à l'évocation de James et Lily. Quant à Severus, il prit sur lui de ne pas hurler lorsqu'il apprit que son filleul s'était séparé, durant quelques instants, de sa Vélane, risquant la mort de celle-ci, et la perte de sa propre âme. À la fin de l'explication, le dernier des Black et le Potioniste se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés. Interloqué, Draco sentait que quelque chose lui avait échappé.

« - Severus ?

- Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ou que tu nous as donné tous les détails Draco ? Réfléchis, c'est très important.

- J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas non. Tout a été dit il me semble. Rémus ?

- Je suis d'accord avec Draco. Il ne me semble pas qu'on ait oublié quelque chose ou un événement. Pourquoi ? »

Sirius vint s'assoir sur le lit, près des jambes de son filleul, Severus décida de sortir quatre flocons de Pimentine puis vint s'assoir en face de l'animagus. Il tendit trois fioles aux autres et tous burent rapidement le contenu. Il prit le temps de boire la sienne, le temps de rassembler ses idées, ne sachant comment les formuler. Mais il fut interrompu par le blond qui, les sourcils froncés, tournait la tête, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard.

« - Severus, où est Sahriz ?

- Justement c'est de ça dont on doit vous parler, tout d'abord restez assis, car pour le moment vous n'êtes pas concernés. Par contre Rémus, Sirius et moi devront partir ensuite...

- Mais pour...

- Laisses moi finir Draco, c'est urgent. Un peu de sang froid que diable ! Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que des vampires renégats on réussi à venir jusqu'au domaine. Juliette s'en est chargée seule, apparemment une simple affaire selon elle. Mais au moment où il semblerait qu'ils aient franchit la barrière, une aura dorée venant de vous a vite jailli et grossi jusqu'à englober le domaine et renforcer les protections. Cela s'est produit si vite qu'on est incapable avec Sirius de dire de qui l'aura venait exactement.

- Ça ressemble un peu à cette boule d'énergie qui a surgit entre Harry et le serpent, mais même si j'ai reconnu l'aura de Harry, et celle du serpent je pense, une autre y était mêlée. C'était doux, remplit d'amour et de chaleur. D'acceptation et de pardon. Rémus ? Mais... Tout va bien Rémus ? Vous... Pleurez...

- Ce n'est rien Draco, je me disais bien que cette aura m'était familière. Draco, mémorise cette aura, cette sensation, car c'est de ta belle-mère dont il s'agit. C'était Lily... »

Humblement, Draco baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux, pour l'enfant qui avait eu une telle mère, mais qui n'avait eu qu'un peu plus d'un an pour connaître. Il sentit la main de Sirius à coté de lui se poser sur son épaule. Et leva le regard vers son parrain qui semblait mélancolique. Mais il se reprit et continua.

« - Donc je disais que les protections sont sauves, et les vampires renégats tués mais cela ne s'arrête pas là. Les alarmes du Ministère de la Magie, du Parlement Britannique Moldu, et de Pré-au-Lard ont résonné. Poudlard fait aussi l'objet d'une invasion. Lucius et les siens attaquent. Sahriz a du partir rassembler quelques troupes pour les guider vers le Parlement britannique Moldu afin de le défendre. L'Ordre du Phénix prête assistance aux Aurors afin de défendre le Ministère de la Magie ainsi que Pré-au-Lard. Hermione, Ron, sont à Poudlard à la demande de Minerva, afin d'évacuer les élèves ici, où ils seront en sécurité. Juliette les y a rejoint aussitôt, ainsi que Cyzia qui rapatrie les blessés entre ici et Sainte Mangouste. Elle se charge aussi de rassembler suffisamment de Médicomages afin qu'on ne soit pas pris au dépourvu.

- Mais... C'est terrible ! Et Harry qui est toujours dans le coma.

- Non Draco, il n'y est plus. En fait, il n'y est plus depuis que la fameuse aura s'est développée. On a vérifié, il ne fait que dormir.

- Merlin, merci !

- Mais ce n'est pas tout !

- Comment ça Sirius ?

- Il s'agit d'une bonne nouvelle, ne vous crispez pas ainsi. Sirius voulait vous dire qu'avec Sahriz, on a tout essayé, sorts en tous genres, mais il nous a été impossible de détecter le serpent dans le corps de Harry. Autrement dit...

- LA FUSION EST COMPLÊTE ! ÇA A MARCHÉ !

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le hurler Draco, mais oui, il semblerait que tout soit en marche.

- Mais alors, pourquoi est il toujours endormi ? Enfin, je veux dire, ne devrait il pas être capable de se réveiller ?

- Si. Cyz l'a examiné en vitesse avant de partir et tout est parfait. Elle a laissé des potions pour lui. Draco, j'ai préféré te laisser l'opportunité de le réveiller ainsi que de lui faire boire les potions. Un simple Enervatum devrait suffire, je pense. Vous nous rejoindrez à Poudlard directement.

- Sahriz m'avait déconseillé de venir au moment de la bataille.

- Je sais, mais la situation est différente, de plus, ce sera à toi de lancer la formule pour paralyser les cordes vocales de Lucius, Harry semblait avoir quelques difficultés à le prononcer. Comme tu le sais, la moindre erreur de prononciation peut s'avérer critique : non seulement le sort ne fonctionnerait pas, ou pire, il risquerait de prononcer une autre formule qui serait inappropriée ou dangereuse.

- Je vois. C'est entendu. Nous viendrons rapidement. Je suppose que nous nous reverrons à Poudlard. En tout cas messieurs, je compte sur vous pour ne pas mourir durant cette bataille. Je ne souhaite pas causer plus de deuils à Harry, et je vous jure que je veillerais personnellement à vous ramener d'entre les morts afin de vous faire souffrir milles maux si cela devait se produire. »

Les yeux du blonds avaient pris la couleur dorée, fendue, caractéristique de la Vélane qui fit taire toute protestation. Severus se contenta de hausser un élégant sourcil, et de répondre dédaigneusement.

« - À qui crois tu t'adresser jeune homme ? Tu n'étais pas encore un jeune mouflet que j'étais déjà espion pour l'un des plus grands mages noirs de ces deux derniers siècles. »

Draco rit ainsi que les deux autres personnes. Sur une dernière poignée de main solennelle, Severus, Sirius et Rémus sortirent afin de prêter main forte à la défense de Poudlard.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Pendant ce temps, des troupes noires s'avancèrent dans les landes écossaises en direction d'un château magique abritant des sorciers, et des jeunes élèves : Lucius attaquait Poudlard, tandis que d'autres vampires et sorciers lançaient les premiers sorts sur un Ministère pris au dépourvu, ainsi que sur le chemin de traverse, très fréquenté ce samedi. Ron et Hermione étaient en train de rassembler les élèves dans la grande salle. Une fois la certitude que tout le monde était là, et que les tours étaient vides, les deux Gryffondors empruntèrent les passages secrets afin de se rendre dans la forêt interdite pour rejoindre le serpent-passage. Une fois de l'autre coté, dans le domaine de Sahriz, les médecins-vampires et les elfes de maisons pourront les prendre en charge.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

« - Enervatum. »

Draco s'était étendu près du jeune brun qui papillonnait des paupière à la suite de cette simple formule. Les prunelles émeraudes, encore un peu floues, semblaient se fixer sur une pensée et se vrillèrent à leur homologues de mercure.

« - Draco ?

- Attends mon ange, bois d'abord ça, ta gorge semble sèche. »

Le blond lui tendait un verre d'eau qu'il but avidement. Une fois rafraichi, il se retrouva prisonnier d'un étau humain. La joue pressée contre la poitrine de Draco, qui l'avait relevé dans la manœuvre, il pouvait entendre le battement affolé et précipité de son cœur. Il quitta sa position et tenta de s'écarter un peu pour voir le visage de son amant, mais l'étreinte se resserrait. Décontenancé un instant, il fut carrément surpris en sentant de l'eau couler sur sa nuque. Les larmes chaudes de Draco coulaient sur lui.

« - Draco ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- J'étais si inquiet ! J'avais si peur pour toi mon ange...

- Je vais bien Draco. Regardes moi s'il te plait.

- Non ! Je veux... Encore un peu... Restes encore un peu comme ça...

- Mais Draco, bien sûr que je reste là, je n'ai pas de raison pour aller autre part. Si tu veux, on passe la journée au lit...

- Oh par Salazar ! Ne me tentes pas ! Crois moi, j'en suis à pas grand chose de te ligoter et te garder avec moi ! Mais ce serait égoïste ! Bon sang !

- Draco tu me fais peur là... Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Quelque chose ? Non, plusieurs en fait. Tant que je ne pourrait te les expliquer. Mon ange, pourrais tu me légilimencier si je fais l'effort de rassembler les souvenirs qu'il te faut ? Je pense que ça irait plus vite étant donné que nous manquons de temps...

- Oui je peux mais...

- Alors fais le. Tu pourras me poser des questions ensuite. Mais je pense que là aussi, on va devoir faire court.

- D'accord... »

De moins en moins rassuré, Harry fit un geste de la main, et se promena au fil des souvenirs que Draco mettait à sa disposition. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il émergea, hagard, et Draco desserra un peu ses bras pour le laisser le regarder. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Harry les essuya doucement de ses doigts.

« - En effet, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps... Sly est déjà prêt, je le sens. Je pense qu'il en est de même pour moi, et toi ?

- Moi ? Je ne ferais pas grand chose, de plus, je viens de prendre la Pimentine qu'il me fallait, donc, ça va. Toi par contre, Cyzia t'a laissé un coffret de potions à prendre. Des requinquants essentiellement. Mais d'abord... »

Draco prit le visage de Harry dans ses mains, en coupe, et fondit sur ses lèvres, impatient d'enfin pouvoir embrasser son compagnon. Il sentit les bras du brun se nouer sur sa nuque et il prit le temps d'apprécier la participation plus qu'enthousiaste de son amant au baiser. Une fois son envie urgente apaisée, pour le moment, il garda son compagnon dans le giron de son bras gauche, et du droit, lui tendit une à une les fioles de potions qui firent jouer toute une panoplie de grimaces au Gryffondor.

« - Comment te sens tu alors ?

- Parfaitement bien. Sly est bien intégré à moi et je ne sens pas de rejet ni de son coté, ni du mien. Au fait, juste une précision pour toute à l'heure, je me fais inoculer la potion, Sly sort pour la transmettre à Lucius et si j'ai bien compris, ce sera à toi de prononcer la formule visant à bloquer ses cordes vocales.

- Oui, enfin presque, en fait, je prononcerais la formule dès que la potion te sera inoculée, avant que Sly n'entre en scène. Mais dis moi au fait, tu sauras le faire sortir ?

- Moi, non. Mais Sly le sait et depuis toute à l'heure, il essaie de me rassurer en me disant que cela n'est pas douloureux. Je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu parler d'un serpent aussi affectueux...

- Je sais, j'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer en toi je te le rappelle. C'est en effet un ami très cher qui n'a pas hésité à lier sa vie à la tienne pour te venir en aide. Je l'admire beaucoup.

- Merci Draco, tes paroles nous touchent. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et commencèrent à se vêtir précautionneusement en vue de la bataille qui les attendait. Draco prit sa sacoche à potions, on ne sait jamais ainsi que sa baguette. Harry prit la sienne, mais savait qu'il ne s'en servirait uniquement pour donner l'illusion qu'il en avait encore besoin. Si Lucius ignorait le fait qu'il pouvait lancer des sorts puissants sans incanter ni même agiter un item magique, autant lui en réserver la surprise.

Ils prirent encore quelques minutes à s'embrasser longuement, doucement, puis se séparèrent tout en gardant leurs mains jointes. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la chambre, la grotte, la forêt puis le domaine.

« - Harry, je suis frustré de ne pas avoir un peu plus de temps pour profiter de toi avant de...

- Dray, je te promets que dès qu'on aura réglé son compte à Lucius, et qu'on en aura fini avec tout ceci, on s'isolera quelques jours toi et moi et nous pourrons rattraper le temps perdu.

- D'accord. Alors finissons-en rapidement !

- Tout à fait d'accord ! Je t'aime Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange. »

Ils arrivèrent devant le serpent qui servait de passage entre Poudlard et le domaine de la vampire où ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Draco prit une bonne inspiration, puis se tourna vers son compagnon pour l'interroger

« - Bon, tu préfères t'y rendre comment ? On transplane à l'entrée du tunnel ? Ou...

- J'ai mieux. »

Harry siffla et quelques secondes plus tard, une mélodieuse trille lui répondit. Un phénix, Fumseck, fit son apparition au dessus du couple.

« - Bon sang ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Fumseck était devenu ton familier aussi !

- Pas mon familier, Draco, l'un de mes très chers amis. Fumseck, peux tu nous amener à Poudlard, Lucius nous y attend ? »

L'oiseau légendaire battit des ailes et Harry prit la main de Draco. Le phénix vint s'abaisser un peu entre leurs deux têtes, puis étendit ses ailes, les faisant disparaître dans un éclat de flammes dorées.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

La bataille faisait rage dans tout le château, Hermione et Ron se chargeaient de faire évacuer les élèves via le serpent menant au domaine vampire mais ils furent pris en chasse par des sorciers noirs ainsi que des vampires.

Ron menait la troupe, tandis que Hermione assurait les arrières. Voyant l'ennemi approcher, elle stoppa et se retourna tout en hurla en direction de Ron.

« - Continues, je vais gagner du temps et les retarder. Avec un peu de chance, j'en mettrait suffisamment au tapis pour que tu aies le temps de tous les mettre en sécurité !

- Mais t'es folle, ils sont une vingtaine, et il y a des vampires ! Je m'en charge, toi conduis les gosses !

- Non Ron ! Si tu y vas, tu pourras nous envoyer une troupe de vampires en renfort, ce que je ne peux pas faire ! Allez, ne perds pas de temps, notre priorité est de mettre les élèves en sécurité ! »

La jeune femme fit quelques pas en direction des envahisseurs, et d'un geste de baguette derrière elle, invoqua une barrière de protection puissante pour permettre de protéger les élèves des éventuels sorts qui fuseraient en leur direction. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et souffla pour se calmer. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour Harry, et se lança, telle une walkyrie, à l'assaut des ennemis.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à en découdre avec les sorciers, ils gisaient au sol soit morts, soit gravement blessés, mais elle ne prit pas garde à une seconde salve d'assaillants qui vinrent par les cotés et elle se retrouva vite encerclée. La lutte devint plus difficile, il lui fallait maintenir un bouclier de protection tout en jetant des sorts d'attaque dans un peu toutes les directions. Elle s'épuisait relativement vite et Ron derrière, se hâtait de faire passer les gamins pleurnichards, et pas très coopératifs, afin de vite pouvoir aider sa bien-aimée.

Hermione était essoufflée et échevelée, la puissance de ses sorts faiblissaient et l'ennemi semblait s'en être aperçu. Mais elle compensa rapidement son manque de puissance par sa ruse et son ingéniosité. Certains des sorts qu'elle lançait désormais tenaient plus de la farce, que du maléfice, mais ils avaient le mérite de déstabiliser l'adversaire et de le mettre en déroute. Plusieurs furent écartés car assommés.

La jeune femme était à bout de force, mais parmi ses attaquants, il ne restait que les plus faibles, et elle se permit un sourire, pensant que son calvaire s'achevait. Mais un sort l'atteint par derrière à l'épaule gauche et elle s'effondra, perdant sa baguette et criant de douleur, sous les yeux de Ron. Le jeune homme hurla le prénom de sa compagne, la regardant chuter, et un groupe de vampires renégat l'encercler, une fois le bouclier disparu. Les mauvais sourires des créatures ne lui laissaient pas présager de bonnes choses pour la jeune femme et il se fracassa les poings sur la barrière, en hurlant, tentant de la rejoindre.

Un vampire souleva Hermione par son pull et après l'avoir reniflée, il murmura "sang de bourbe". Il envoya un de ses camarades chercher leur chef qui sera ravi de leur prise. Lucius arriva au terme de quelques minutes seulement, et avisant Hermione sourit sadiquement. Il demanda au vampire renégat de lâcher Hermione et s'approcha de la jeune femme apeurée, il la railla.

« - Mais qu'avons nous là ? Voyons voir, la sang de bourbe du Sur... Oh excusez ma confusion, je voulais dire du Rejeton-à-la chance-insolente.

- Parlez... Toujours Lucius... Nous avons déjà détruit Voldemort... Vous ne ferez que le suivre, comme le chien que vous êtes, dans la tombe... »

Sous la fureur allumée par la jeune femme, Lucius l'attrapa par le bras et la tira à sa hauteur, elle et son fichu espoir, ses rêves qu'il se fera un plaisir de briser, et son Potter qui n'est pas là pour la sauver cette fois.

« - Qu'est ce que ce rejeton à la chance insolente peut bien faire contre moi, rien ! Le Seigneur des ténèbres a été pris par surprise, mais je ne ferais pas la même erreur, de plus, je sais que c'est qu'un pauvre sentimental. À votre avis, jeune Sang de Bourbe, aura t'il encore envie de se battre, lorsque en arrivant, sous réserve qu'il vienne bien sûr, et qu'il trouve votre dépouille torturée et sans vie ? Il s'effondrera, mais rassurez vous, je m'assurerais qu'il vienne rapidement vous rejoindre. »

Hermione devait gagner du temps. Malgré la peur, la terreur même, elle devait surpasser sa rage et réfléchir. Il lui fallait donner sa position afin que des renforts puissent venir l'aider à protéger les enfants, car une fois inconsciente, la barrière qui les maintenait hors de portée du Lucius et des vampires disparaitra. Elle avait envie de crier sa frustration devant le manque d'idées sous l'urgence de la situation... crier... Mais oui ! Il lui fallait crier pour annoncer aux autres que Lucius était ici ! Elle releva le menton et ficha ses yeux dans les prunelles bleu glacier qui la regardaient avec mépris. Elle gonfla ses poumons et lui hurla dessus avec toute la puissance dont elle était capable.

« - VOUS AUREZ BEAU FAIRE, LUCIUS, HARRY SERA TOUJOURS PLUS FORT QUE VOUS ET MÊME SI VOUS AVEZ RÉUSSI À PÉNÉTRER À POUDLARD, IL VOUS RETROUVERA ET NOUS VENGERA, VOUS VERREZ !

Agacé, le blond leva sa baguette et lança un puissant Doloris sur la jeune femme et son cri s'éleva dans la foret interdite, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux. Ron, impuissant, hurlait le prénom de sa bien aimée, les larmes roulant sur son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs.

Un éclat doré survient et aveugla temporairement toutes les personnes. Lorsque la lumière faiblit, on distinguait une silhouette, un corps dans les bras, qui se tenait fièrement dressée. Un phénix d'or, les ailes déployées flottait au dessus de la tête du nouvel arrivant. Lucius s'aperçut soudainement que son otage avait disparu, maintenant évanouie, dans les bras du fauteur de troubles. Le blond leva un bras devant ses yeux, aveuglé un instant, et alors que la lumière faiblit, il commença à discerner les traits de son ennemi : Harry Potter. Encore et toujours Harry Potter ! Sous la frustration et la colère causées par l'arrivée importune, Lucius poussa un hurlement de rage.

Le brun, toujours sous les yeux des sorciers noirs et des vampires renégats, continuait de porter son amie, et se dirigeait lentement vers Ron. Il murmura des paroles que seul le rouquin entendit, soufflées vers l'oreille de la jeune femme. Il est intervenu et a sauvé son amie. il la portait en mode princesse, attentif à ne pas la blesser, et la couvait d'un regard tendre. Il la remerciait d'avoir tenu sans lui et lui demandait pardon pour son retard. Ron s'écroula à genoux, remerciant son ami, remerciant merlin et se reprit pour faire passer les derniers élèves. Il se retourna lorsque Harry franchit ce qui restait de la barrière derrière lui, et tendit les bras pour récupérer sa douce amie.

« - Cyzia est déjà prête, amènes lui Mione. Elle prendra soin d'elle. Tes troupes de vampires attendent leur commandant. Chacun de notre coté, faisons de notre mieux et mettons un terme à tout ceci, cela n'a que trop duré.

- Je te reconnais mon frère ! Chacun de notre coté, écrasons les et revenons en un seul morceau. Tu sais, elle ne supporterait pas de ne pas nous voir revenir, ni toi, ni moi...

- Je sais... Elle ferait une mère formidable, je redoute ses colères ! Alors on fera tout pour que cela n'arrive pas, hein ?

- N'en dis pas plus, j'avais compris. Je te laisse, tes « invités » t'attendent, et je vois un décoloré plutôt rouge là bas. »

Le rouquin indiqua d'un mouvement du menton, un point derrière le brun.

« - Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte bien me faire pardonner mon retard, il aura le service complet. Tombe y compris ! »

Les yeux verts s'étaient durcis et l'aura autour de lui s'était faite plus pesante. Ses poings étaient serrés et Ron déglutit à l'idée de ce qu'allait subir Lucius : Le courroux du descendant de Gryffondor. Il aurait aimé assister à la scène mais d'autres occupations l'appelaient ailleurs...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Lucius arborait une grimace de pure haine, et Draco, caché non loin derrière un bosquet, serrait les poings, sachant que son heure viendrait où il rendra enfin la monnaie de sa pièce à son père. L'aura dorée entourant Harry se résorba et sembla revenir à l'intérieur de son corps.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Harry se retourna et fit quelques pas en direction de son adversaire. Les vampires et autres sorciers se regroupèrent en cercle autour d'eux et se tendirent. Sur un geste de Lucius, ils quittèrent la scène, surement afin d'avancer vers Poudlard.

« - À ce que je vois, certains ont la dent dure, pas vrai Lucius ? Je mentirais en disant être ravi de vous revoir...

- Oh mais moi je suis plus que ravi de vous voir Potter... je vais enfin pouvoir mettre un terme à cette chance insolente et vous envoyer rejoindre votre chère famille... »

Harry continuait à le regarder, ne comprenant pas comment un être aussi malfaisant avait pu engendrer un fils si extraordinaire. La façon dont Lucius avait craché son nom et la haine qui transparaissait dans sa voix à l'évocation de sa famille ne lui fit aucun effet. Il était venu à bout d'un mage noir plus que surpuissant à deux reprises, ce ne serait pas l'un de ses larbins, si puissant qu'il soit, qui le fera plier.

« - Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, vous semblez ne pas avoir fait le deuil de votre... Ah oui, votre maître, mais je peux vous comprendre cependant, les chiens quittent rarement la dépouille de leur maître...

- Espèce de bâtard ! »

Là dessus, Lucius fonça en direction du jeune homme, et enchaîna les sorts noirs. Harry se contentait de repousser les sorts, bondissant pour en esquiver d'autre et se baissant sous le jet familier d'un doloris.

« Avada kedavra, Doloris, vous devrez vous renouveler Lucius, j'ai bien peur que vous ne restiez à jamais une relique du passé... Oups pardon, je n'aurais pas du parler de vous en tant que relique, mais quant on voit votre âge... »

La haine de l'aristocrate sorcier sembla se décupler et il ne s'apercevait toujours pas que Harry n'avait lancé aucun sort à par le Protego pour le moment. Il ne faisait que fatiguer et énerver son adversaire, tout en testant ses capacités, et ce, sans dévoiler les siennes.

Mais Lucius s'arrêta subitement, il sembla avoir compris le manège du Survivant.

« - Ah je vois, mais vous ne m'aurez pas ainsi Potter. Je suis plus intelligent que cela...

- Oui, en même temps, c'est sûrement pour cela que vous êtes tombé dans le panneau, mais bon, on va dire que je j'y crois, histoire de ne pas blesser votre orgueil. »

Une lueur meurtrière luit dans les yeux du patriarche Malfoy, et il s'élança vers le jeune homme. Les sorts devinrent plus vicieux, plus barbares et là Harry fut bien obligé de lancer quelques sorts supplémentaires pour les parer et se protéger. Mais il remarqua un sourire sadique jouer sur les lèvres de son adversaire et pensa que le moment ne devrait plus tarder. Il laissa un sort de Lucius le toucher, de façon minime, mais juste pour justifier la perte de sa baguette. Lorsque Lucius vit l'item tomber sur le tapis de feuilles mortes, il bondit en arrière et lança un sort qui envoya une salve de fléchettes sur le jeune homme. Harry tenta de toutes les esquiver en roulant au sol, mais l'une d'entre elle l'atteint à l'épaule gauche.

_{ - Jeune ami humain, la flèche qui t'a atteinte était empoisonnée.}_

_{ - Penses tu que ce soit la potion que nous redoutons ?}_

_{ - Sans doute possible mon jeune ami humain. Il y a une forte concentration de magie noire là dessous et je dois rassembler le poison et sortir pour le transmettre à notre ennemi.}_

_{ - Très bien. Je te fais confiance Sly. Fais attention à toi, mon ami, je ne pourrais pas te guider car Lucius sait que je suis Fourchelang, mais à mon avis, vises juste au dessus de ses bottes, tu ne pourras pas l'atteindre à travers, c'est du cuir de dragon.}_

_{ - Merci jeune ami humain. Fais attention à toi aussi, le jeune Vélane serait malheureux si jamais un malheur devait t'arriver. Je vais sortir par la paume de ta main, il faut que tu la plaque au sol. N'importe quelle main fera l'affaire, je me glisserais sous les feuilles mortes et ramperais jusqu'à lui. De ton autre main, écris mon nom au sol, cela m'invoquera en dehors de ton corps.}_

_{ - D'accord, à toute à l'heure.}_

Sous un Doloris lancé par Lucius, Harry qui avait appris à lutter contre sa douleur, s'effondra à genoux les deux mains au sol. Il plaqua la gauche au sol et passa son index droit sur sa blessure à l'épaule gauche pour en récolter le sang. Il écrivit le nom de son familier au sol et sentit la magie sortit de son corps.

Lucius renouvela son sort, voulant le fatiguer rapidement afin que le poison circule plus vite dans son organisme avant d'accomplir la malédiction en la scellant avec la formule appropriée.

Sly ne perdit pas de temps. Il rampa jusqu'à son adversaire mais la progression ne devait pas être trop rapide, il pourrait signaler involontairement sa présence à Lucius.

Draco n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène et il ressentit la présence de Sly. Il le chercha des yeux mais ne le trouvait pas. Devait il se fier à son instinct et prononcer la formule que Sahriz lui avait enseignée ou attendre que Harry lui fasse un signe. Mais ce dernier était en prise à un douloureux Doloris et ne devait même pas être capable de prévenir son compagnon. Ce dilemme le faisait souffrir mais il décida rapidement que son instinct et les cris de la Vélane qu'il entendait lui ordonner d'agir, étaient importants. Il se fia à ce signe là et murmura la formule. Il lança un autre sort pour que la baguette de Harry se retrouve dans la main de celui ci.

Le rire de Lucius s'arrêta subitement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément. Il porta sa main à sa gorge, et fronça les sourcils en avisant la main du jeune homme qui tenait sa baguette.

_Mais comment ?_

Fronçant les sourcils sous l'effort de réflexion, il perdit la concentration nécessaire à maintenir le l'impardonnable sur Harry. Celui-ci n'attendit pas davantage. Il avait aperçu Sly entre deux feuilles et il était trop loin encore de Lucius. Il devait le contraindre à avancer vers le serpent. Il se mit sur ses pieds en un bond et attaqua le sorcier. Il glissait des sorts informulés et sans gestes entre deux normaux pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Celui ci regardait autour de lui afin de voir si une autre personne ne participait pas au duel.

Lucius fit encore un pas vers la gauche, afin d'éviter le Sectum Sempra lancé par Harry, et perçut une douleur aigüe sur le haut de son mollet gauche. Il se pencha et vit un serpent blanc, aux yeux de glace, s'évanouir dans un nuage de fumée. Traversé par un mauvais pressentiment, il lança un sort, destiné à raté Harry, mais pas l'arbre derrière lui, qui agita ses branches, assommant le Survivant d'un coup de branche magistral.

Le jeune homme tomba au sol, évanoui. Lucius, ne pouvant prononcer aucune parole, s'avança afin de terminer sa tache de ses propres mains. Il sortit une dague de sa botte, et une fiole de l'une de ses poches. De sa position, Draco put sans difficultés reconnaître la potion qu'il avait volée à Severus. Lucius ouvrit la fiole, et plongea la dague à l'intérieur. Il en ressortit la lame et se pencha au dessus de Harry, mais Draco envoya un expulsion suffisamment puissant pour l'envoyer plus d'une dizaine de mètres en arrière.

Le jeune blond courut en direction de son amant, profitant du fait que son père était encore étourdi par sa chute, et plongea sa main dans l'une de ses poches, afin d'en sortir le papier contenant la formule censée finaliser la malédiction. Il lit la formule à voix haute et la répéta à deux reprises.

Lucius se tordit de douleur et poussa un hurlement silencieux. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent jusqu'à devenir totalement exorbités et il repéra son fils. Dans un ultime effort, il leva sa baguette et lança un avada kedavra informulé en direction de celui-ci, mais au moment où le sort aurait du l'atteindre, une bulle dorée l'entoura et fit bouclier, le renvoyant à Lucius qui mourut sur le coup, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Draco ne comprit pas bien ce qui venait de se passer, et se retourna vers Harry pour le réveiller. Mais apparemment les choses ne devaient pas s'arrêter là car des hordes de vampires renégats ainsi que des sorciers noirs débarquèrent, et il fut rapidement évident que la dépouille de leurs maître signifiait leur défaite. De rage, ils s'élancèrent vers le couple. Sahriz et Juliette arrivèrent et se chargèrent des renégats qui avaient commencé à prendre le couple pour cible, alors que Draco faisait son possible pour protéger Harry des sorts.

La vampire se chargea avec fureur de ses congénères, laissant derrière elle un véritable carnage. Juliette invoqua Sliver, le serpent de glace géant afin qu'il protège le couple encore à terre, et se jeta dans la bataille, faisant virevolter ses chaînes autour d'elle et les lançant à l'ennemi. Elle non plus ne faisait pas dans la dentelle

Ron arriva bientôt, avec sous ses ordres, un escadron de soldats vampires qu'ils positionna intelligemment afin de piéger tous les adversaires. Les sorciers noirs qui ne jetèrent pas leur baguette en guise de soumission, se virent tués sans sommation. Les vaincus furent diligemment saucissonnés, et des soldats vampires furent chargés de les escorter vers la division des Aurors. Draco était impressionné par la maitrise de ses responsabilités que démontrait le rouquin. Puis celui-ci, une fois tous ses ordres donnés et suivit, s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« - Comment vous allez ? Ça va ? Pas trop de mal ?

- Non, ça va Ron, il est juste assommé. Il aura une bosse de la taille d'un œuf d'hippogriffe mais je pense qu'il s'en sortira sans aucun dommage.

- Draco, je parlais de toi aussi. Harry est mon ami, mais tu est son compagnon. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Alors, qu'en est il pour toi ?

- Je te remercie, mais je vais bien. En fait, Lucius a tenté de me lancer un Avada, mais un bouclier doré l'a repoussé, et il se l'est prit entre les dents.

- Je vois. Dis, je ne te vexes pas en te disant que ce n'est pas normal, hein ? Non parce que tu vois, avec Harry, la normalité, c'est pas son fort. Alors comme tu es destiné à partager ta vie avec lui, il faudra bien t'y faire. Mais je penses qu'une simple visite à Cyzia devrait te tranquilliser.

- Ok. Peut on rentrer au manoir ? Du moins tout est sous contrôle ?

- Oui. L'assaut a été maîtrisé. Les lieux attaqués ont été sécurisés et défendus. Cet endroit était le dernier. Poudlard est sous contrôle et les enfants devraient le réintégrer demain, juste le temps de se reposer pour les blessés.

- Ron, y a t'il eu des morts ?

- Non. Juste des blessés. Juliette et Sahriz ont agi rapidement. Les elfes de maison, sous la houlette de Dobby, on fait des merveilles. Poudlard s'est aussi bien défendue toute seule, elle modifiait en permanence ses murs et couloirs afin de mener les envahisseurs jusqu'à nous. Nous n'avions plus qu'à les cueillir.

- Ha ha ! Bon, je vais te laisser ici Ron, je vais amener Harry au domaine. Le serpent tunnel sert toujours ?

- Oui. Attends, je vais t'appeler un vampire pour t'aider à le porter.

- Non. Merci Ron, mais je veux le porter seul. Peux tu juste m'aider à le mettre sur mon dos, veux tu ?

- Pas de soucis ! »

Sans plus de manières, ils se levèrent et disposèrent Harry sur le dos du blond. Une fois que Draco avait assuré sa prise sur le brun, il se releva, le hissa un peu, puis pris le chemin, accompagné de Ron. Ils firent la route ensemble, en silence, regardant les autres s'activer autour d'eux, pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les derniers résistants. La tête de Harry avait légèrement glissé sur son épaule, et Draco pouvait sentir son souffle lui balayer l'oreille. Un sourire tendre vint jouer sur ses lèvres, et Ron qui avait observé la scène, sourit aussi. Ils joint ses mains dans son dos et s'arrêta, faisant se retourner le Serpentard.

« - Je vais te laisser le ramener, il vous suffira d'aller dans votre chambre au manoir. Je demanderais à Cyzia de passer ce soir vous voir. J'essaierais de faire en sorte que vous ne soyez pas embêtés, pendant ce temps je serais à l'infirmerie si besoin.

- À l'infirmerie ? Tu as été blessé ?

- Non, c'est Mione.

- Oh non ! C'est grave ?

- Non, rien que des effets du Doloris. Ton père a fait mumuse avec elle le temps que Harry arrive, mais rien d'autre.

- J'étais là à ce moment là. Je suis arrivé en même temps que Harry. Je suis désolé. Tu l'embrassera de la part de Harry, et de la mienne. On passera la voir dès que possible.

- Pas de soucis. À ce soir !

- Oui à ce soir Ron. Merci encore !

- Pas de quoi ! »

Sur ce, le jeune rouquin s'éloigna vers ses subordonnés, laissant le blond entrer dans le serpent qui servait de passage.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

L'arrivée au domaine ne se fit pas sans arrêts inopportuns. Dès que Draco posa un pied dans le hall, Cyzia leur tomba dessus avec un sort de lévitation et les traîna dans son sillage pour les mener à leur chambre. Là, elle les fit tomber sur leur lit et les examina sans répondre aux questions de Draco. Après s'être assurée de leur bien être, elle transféra quelques potions dans l'estomac du brun. Puis elle revint vers Draco.

« - Bon, je suis à toi maintenant, que puis-je faire pour toi mon blondinet ?

- Blondinet ? Oh, vous êtes ravissante ma chère, mais comme vous le voyez, je suis déjà pris, et d'ailleurs, vous me gênez à tenir de tels propos devant mon cher et tendre, voyez vous ? »

Le ton badin ainsi que la réplique en elle-même fit rire la Médicomage.

« - Au moins me voilà rassurée, si tu as conservé ton humour, c'est que tout va bien. Mais plus sérieusement, que voulais tu me demander ?

- Oui, en fait, je ne sais même pas si tu pourrais me répondre en fait. Mais j'ai un doute et je pense que tes lumières me permettrons d'y voir plus clair.

- Je t'écoute.

- Que sais tu sur les mâles Veela ?

- Pas mal de choses... Mais le fait que tu insiste sur le mot « mâle » fait référence à une chose en particulier. Une chose qui te différencie particulièrement des mâles sorciers ou moldus. De plus, c'est une chose très pratique pour un couple homosexuel tel que Harry et toi.

- Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. En effet, c'est sur ce point que je voudrais que tu m'examines.

- Très bien. Allonges toi et ôtes ton haut veux tu ? »

Draco s'étendit et enleva son pull et sa chemise, ainsi qu'il le lui avait été conseillé. La jeune Médicomage posa sa main droite sur le ventre blanc, paume tournée vers le haut, et enjoignit Draco à poser l'une des siennes dessus. Elle leva sa baguette, murmura quelques paroles et posa la pointe de l'item sur la main de Draco. Le blond sentit le flux magique traverser sa main, celle de Cyzia et enfin entrer en lui, au niveau de son nombril. Il le sentit bouger en lui, comme si il cherchait quelque chose, puis ressortit par le même chemin. Une fumerolle blanche traversa leurs mains, puis tourbillonna en s'élevant au dessus d'eux. Draco et cyz la virent devenir bleue, de plus en plus prononcé, puis s'évanouir progressivement.

« - Bon, ben je crois que tu as ta réponse Draco. Draco ? Ça va ? Draco ?! »

Le jeune homme avait les yeux ronds, bordés de larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il avait ses mains posées sur son ventre et son regard faisait des allers retours entre lui et son compagnon qui dormait, ignorant tout de ce qu'ils se passait.

Une main qui s'agita devant ses yeux le fit revenir à la réalité.

« - Draco ! Tu m'inquiètes là ! Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? Je veux dire...

- Si ! Si ! Je suis heureux ! Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir ! Mais je ne pensais pas si rapidement. Je veux dire, on n'a rien fait pour, et lorsque Severus m'avait parlé de mon coté Veela, il m'avait fait mention d'une potion pour préparer la fécondité. Mais on a rien pris, ni Harry, ni moi.

- Je vois. Il faut dire que c'est surprenant, mais on ne dois pas oublier qu'ils s'agit de Harry. Il est très puissant, et de plus...

- La normalité, c'est pas son fort...

- Hein ? Draco ?

- Ce sont les mots de Ron. En fait, il voulait dire que pour Harry, le sens commun ne s'appliquait pas forcément et que encore une fois, il vient de le prouver.

- D'accord. En effet, il est loin d'être banal ! Eh bien, si tu passes ta vie avec lui, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer !

- Oui ! Mais j'ai d'autres raisons de passer ma vie avec lui.

- Je sais. Alors pour cet enfant qui n'avait pas été prévu, que comptes tu faire.

- Tout d'abord, j'attends que Harry se réveille, et je lui en parle. La décision se prendra à deux. Mais je ne te cache pas que je souhaiterais qu'on le garde.

- Je me doute bien. Mais au fait, comment as tu su que tu étais enceint ?

- Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de te dire ! Tu te rappelles Harry et la normalité ? Et bien je pense que son fils suivra le même chemin ! À la fin de la bataille, j'ai été attaqué par Lucius. Il m'avait lancé un Avada, mais un bouclier doré a jailli de mon ventre et non seulement m'a protégé, mais il a dévié le sort sur Lucius lui-même !

- Eh bien ! Par Merlin ! Tu es sûr qu'il s'agissait de celui du bébé ?

- Doré, venant de mon ventre, et avec une forte présence de Harry dans l'aura. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me tromper.

- En effet. Dans ce cas là, je ne fais que confirmer l'adage : tel père, tel fils ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur à la blague puis Cyzia s'éclipsa pour les laisser tranquille, Harry montrait des signes de réveil imminent.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

« - Bon, ben ce ne sera pas Lily. »

En entendant la voix, Draco se retourna et fixait Harry avec des yeux écarquillés.

« - Tu vas bien ? Tu avais reçu un coup derrière la tête, mais Cyzia a résorbé la bosse avec une potion...

Puis soudainement, le blond sembla réaliser quelque chose.

« - Harry... Tu disais...

- Lily. Tu comprends, je ne pourrais pas l'appeler Lily si il s'agit d'un garçon. Je ne pense pas que ce soit pratique pour lui à l'avenir. »

Harry arborait un sourire énorme, malgré ses yeux encore fermés. Puis il les ouvrit et une lueur de malice brillait au fond d'eux. C'est là que Draco comprit.

« - Tu nous as écouté ! »

Il prit un coussin et en donna quelques coups à Harry qui s'abrita derrière celui qu'il avait récupéré sous sa propre tête. Il riait de la mine outrée qu'arborait son amant. Puis Draco arrêta en affichant une moue boudeuse, les bras repliés et croisés sur son torse.

« - Tu n'est qu'un Gryffondor trop curieux ! Bon sang, depuis quand tu étais réveillé ?

- Oh, ben, quand Cyzia a transféré les potions dans mon organisme. Je voulais pas qu'elle continue sa séance de torture alors j'ai fait semblant de dormir encore afin d'éviter les examens complémentaires.

- Tu es d'une impolitesse ! Quand je pense que je me faisait du soucis pour toi ! »

Voyant que son amant était vexé, Harry se redressa, se mit à genoux sur le lit et attrapa le blond pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« - Je suis désolé, mon cœur. Je ne pensais pas à mal. Mais tu vois, je n'arrive pas vraiment à regretter car cette nouvelle me fait plaisir. Vraiment plaisir.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Plus que sûr mon cœur. Mais du coup, moi qui avait prévu d'appeler mon premier enfant Lily, me voilà beau ! Ben oui, Lily pour un garçon... »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçut une tape derrière la tête mais l'accueillit avec rire. Il sentit Draco aussi rire contre lui à la plaisanterie.

« - Alors, tu veux bien qu'on le garde ? Enfin je veux dire, ce n'était pas prévu et nous n'en n'avions pas encore parlé, ni même effectués de préparatifs.

- Ce n'est rien pour moi. Moi je vois un enfant qui arrive, peut être par accident, mais dans un couple qui s'aime. Je sais que tu l'aimes déjà, et il en est de même pour moi. Alors y a t'il une meilleure définition d'un enfant désiré ?

- Non, en effet. Si tu savait comme tu me fait plaisir Harry...

- Non Draco. C'est toi qui me fait plaisir. Tu m'as raccroché à la vie, à toi, et maintenant à cet enfant qui arrive. Tu m'a empêcher de tomber. Tu as été là lorsque j'ai douté. Tu m'as aimé et a souffert en attendant que je te retourne cet amour. Draco, tu m'as déjà tant apporté.

- N'oublies pas, tu l'as dit toi même, je suis ton garde fou, alors je te gardes, quelque soit le fou que tu puisse être. Ah, ce n'était peut être pas ça la bonne définition peut être ?

- Ha ! »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de plus protester, qu'une bouche fondit sur la sienne.

« - Mon ange, je crois qu'on a du temps à rattraper, ainsi que quelque chose à fêter. Nous n'avons que jusqu'à ce soir pour être tranquille et avoir un peu d'intimité, et de ce temps, je comptes bien en profiter. Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi tu... »

À nouveau, Harry fut bâillonné par les lèvres du blond.

« - Chéri, tu parles trop, je souhaites que tu occupes autrement cette délicieuse bouche et comme je te le rappelle, nous n'avons que jusqu'à ce soir... »

Harry fut promptement renversé sur les oreillers, riant, et dévoré par les baisers du blond.

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

Lorsque Harry et Draco entrèrent dans la salle à manger à l'heure du repas, Ron en lacha sa fourchette en rougissant fortement. Juliette et Cyzia, interloquées, les regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Sirius et Rémus rougissaient en hésitant entre sourire et yeux exorbités. Quant à Severus et Sahriz, ils s'étaient pris le front dans leur main, et secouaient la tête, désespérés.

Toutes ces réactions causées par le sourire béat qu'affichaient les deux jeunes hommes... Ou peut être la façon qu'ils avaient de ne pas marcher droit...

À suivre...

« õ ~ 0 ~ õ »

_**Nda**_ :

Hello minna-san ! Plus que deux chapitres ! Eh oui, je vous l'avais dit qu'on y arrivait ! Je suis toujours ouverte à vos suggestions, comme vous le savez et pour me faire pardonner du retard, j'ai tout simplement cumulé deux chapitres pour créer celui là. Mais les deux autres font plus de 10 000 mots chacuns.

_Zoux' ! Fleurdorient._


End file.
